Making Love Out Of Nothing At All
by Anna BadFairy
Summary: Эдвард воспринимал Бэллу только как друга, но Бэлла всегда чувствовала большее. Так было 3 года назад, а сейчас она готова влюбить Эдварда Каллена в себя и провести лучшее лето в своей жизни.
1. Пролог

**Диклэймер: Я не обладаю правами на Сумерки или каких-либо героев...но я бы была бы не против одолжить ненадолго Эдварда. (Автор ashel-13)**

**Вот и мы добрались со своим переводам сюда) Обещаю выложить все главы.**

******Переводчики**:_ **BadFairy, Katouch(Twi_Kat) , Игрушка, wildflower, Синара, Bella-Olya**_  
**Ex-переводчики:** _Moschino_Funny, Алёна, Diva_

* * *

Я, Бэлла Свон, весь год провела в ожидании этого. И теперь я, наконец-то, здесь, и мое волнение просто не может оставаться внутри меня. Не поймите меня неправильно, я люблю колледж, и моя лучшая подруга Элис - моя соседка по комнате, что определенно меня радует, но лето... Бросьте, ничто не может сравниться с этим! И это лето будет лучшим. Почему? Потому что мой отец разрешил провести мне все лето с Элис и ее семьей.  
Мы с Элис Каллен дружим с первого курса высшей школы. Она была первым человеком, который дружески отнесся ко мне после моего переезда из Финикса в Форкс, штат Вашингтон. Мы сразу поладили, хотя мне вообще трудно представить кого-то, кто мог бы не поладить с Элис, с этой коротышкой, похожей на эльфа, чей рост, видимо, остановился на 1 метре 50 см, с ее черным ежиком на голове и прекраснейшей внешностью, заставляющей любую девушку с обложки завидовать черной завистью. Элис - полная противоположность мне.  
Я самая обыкновенная. Каштановые волосы, карие глаза, рост 1 метр 60 см. Видите? Совершенно обыкновенная и скучная. Во мне нет совсем ничего особенного, за исключением моей способности покрываться около 84 оттенков красного, когда я смущаюсь, что происходит со мной довольно часто. В этой черте характера совершенно нет ничего хорошего. И, конечно, моя потенциальная неуклюжесть, заставляющая окружающих задаваться вопросом, не умственно отсталая ли я? Не смотря на все эти недостатки, семья Калленов всегда принимала меня, как родную... За исключением невообразимой красоты, которой, похоже, обладает вся их семья. Их проклятые фантастические гены!  
Семья Элис состоит из ее родителей и двух братьев. Ее родители наимилейшие люди! Карлайл и Эсме и... Конечно их внешность... Вот где, возможно, началась великолепная генетика Калленов.  
Старший брат (старше Элис на 3 года) - Эммет, я так его люблю! Сейчас он огромный мускулистый парень, который может сбить спесь с любого реслера. Но когда мы только познакомились, он был лишь большим милым мишкой и заменил мне старшего брата, которого у меня никогда не было. Конечно, он использует любую возможность подшутить надо мной и вызвать мой знаменитый румянец на щеках. К счастью для него, я знаю, что все это лишь добрые забавы, так что я не думаю, что когда-нибудь отплачу ему той же монетой.  
Второй старший брат Элис - Эдвард. Он старше нас всего лишь на год. Я уже упоминала, что он самое совершенное человеческое создание? Думаете, я преувеличиваю? Нет! Он высокий, худощавый, с мускулами в нужных местах. Бицепсы, трицепсы, пресс, накаченная грудь... О мой бог. Его волосы красивого бронзового оттенка, не смотря на то, что находятся в полнейшем беспорядке, выглядят идеально. Его точеные черты лица+ Смотря на них, мне хочется дотронуться до его лица. И мое любимое - его глаза. Они, как два изумруда, которые светятся, когда он улыбается. От его красоты я теряю дар речи, но для этого есть еще причина. И если она не очевидна, то я расскажу вас о ней - я абсолютно и бесповоротно влюблена в него с нашей первой встречи.  
Мы с ним ладим так же хорошо, как и с Элис. Он даже был моим лучшим другом до тех пор, пока не уехал в колледж. И теперь, здесь, спустя три года с нашей последней встречи, я до сих пор так же безнадежно влюблена в него. Конечно, я понимаю, что мне следует покончить с этим, так как ничего из этого не выйдет. Я имею ввиду, что он был моим другом, он воспринимал меня как младшую сестренку. Конечно, с тех пор я немного изменилась... Хорошо, очень изменилась.  
Тогда я носила брекеты и была обладательницей непослушных вьющихся волос. Я еще не упоминала свою фигуру, которая напоминала десятилетнего мальчишку. Ну а теперь, брекеты сняты. Я росла со своей кучерявой гривой до тех пор, пока не открыла для себя утюжок для волос. И теперь я умудряюсь оставлять свои волосы слегка вьющимися. По-видимому, у меня было запоздалое половое созревание.  
Но что в прошлом, то в прошлом. Сейчас мне двадцать лет, я окончила второй курс колледжа и готова к лучшему лету в моей жизни!

* * *

Главу перевела BadFairy


	2. В новом свете

- Бэлла! - провизжала Элис, вбегая в нашу спальню. Никогда не понимала, как в такой маленькой девочке может быть столько энергии. Но это была Элис, та, которая заражала своим оптимизмом даже меня.  
- Элис, дыши!- сказала я, кладя руки на ее плечи, останавливая подпрыгивания вверх-вниз.  
Она лишь хлопала по моим рукам и продолжала кричать.  
- Эммет и Розали приедут домой на лето!  
Розалии - эталон идеальной девушки Эммета, точнее уже невесты. Любая модель душу продала бы за ее фантастическую фигуру и длинные светлые волосы, достойные рекламы лучших шампуней. Моя самооценка обычно падает до плинтуса каждый раз, когда мы с ней находимся в одной комнате. Но, тем не менее, она отлично ладит с нами, и мы стали лучшими подругами... Хотя ведем себя как сестры.  
Я очень скучала по Эммету и Розали, так же как и Элис, так что я ничего не могла с собой поделать, и тоже начала скакать и визжать вместе с ней. Мы так и прыгали, смеясь и визжа, пока до меня не дошло, что раз мы собираемся увидеть их, стоит выдвигаться.  
-Успокойся и давай отнесем остатки наших вещей в машину, чтобы быстрее поехать и увидеть их! Я не могу больше ждать! - прокричала я.  
Это лето будет по-настоящему убойным. И если ничего не произойдет, присутствие Эммета гарантирует море веселья.  
Эти четыре часа езды до Форкса, кажется, пролетели мгновенно рядом с Элис, водящей машину, как настоящий маньяк. Всю дорогу мы веселились, подпевая Backstreet Boys и Linkin Park. Время пролетело незаметно, и мы уже парковались около огромного дома Калленов. Конечно, если быть честной, это самый настоящий особняк, но они предпочитают называть его просто домом. Карлайл, Эсме, Эммет и Розали выбежали из парадного входа сразу же, как Элис заглушила мотор.  
На нас обрушились объятия и оглушительные крики, я почти потеряла сознание от одного из знаменитых сокрушительных медвежьих объятий Эммета, но мы, в конце концов, сбежали от них в дом со всеми коробками и сумками.  
- Бэлла, - обратилась ко мне Эсме, - Мне так жаль, дорогая, но твоя комната будет готова только через пару дней. Последнее время здесь творилось настоящее сумасшествие.  
- Ничего страшного, Эсме. Небольшая проблема. Мне все равно, где спать: на диване или на полу. Я имею ввиду, что это же только на пару дней, - успокоила я ее.  
- Не смеши меня! - ответила она обиженно. - Ты мне как родная дочь, а своей дочери я ни за что не позволю спать на диване, а уж тем более на полу. А раз Джаспер будет спать в комнате Элис, я сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь находиться с ними в комнате по ночам. - Ответила она, подмигивая. Я покраснела, когда поняла, что Эсме говорила о том, что Элис и ее парень занимаются сексом... Как неловко.  
Джаспер старше нас с Элис на год. Он лучший друг Эдварда и именно так встретил Элис. Они встречаются как раз с тех пор, как я переехала в Форкс. Джаспер с Розали двойняшки, поэтому он, конечно же, тоже был поразительно великолепен. Блондин с голубыми глазами. Про остальных вы уже в курсе, так что, похоже, все вокруг меня выглядят как модели, за исключением, конечно, меня.  
-Я надеюсь, что тебе все равно, где спать, но пока твою комнату не закончат, я полагаю, ты можешь спать в комнате Эдварда. Все равно его не будет здесь еще пару дней.  
-Эдвард приедет?!- мы с Элис закричали одновременно. Только вот ее голос звучал взволнованно, а мой скорее нервозно и удивленно. Как я смогу находиться рядом с парнем, в которого влюблена, но который ничего похожего ко мне не испытывает? Даже более существенно, как я смогу вновь изображать его друга, когда он для меня значит гораздо больше?  
"Успокойся Бэлла, дыши... все будет в порядке", - говорила я самой себе. - "По крайней мере, у меня есть пара дней, чтобы все обдумать, это должно помочь".  
Вдруг передняя дверь открылась. Если это Эдвард, Господи, он возненавидит меня, но я клянусь, я обоссусь прямо на этом самом месте. Я медленно повернулась и увидела Элис, несущуюся по направлению к очень высокому... Джасперу. Я ничего не смогла с собой поделать и издала чудовищный вздох облегчения.  
-Привет, Джаспер, - улыбнувшись, я подошла, чтобы обнять его.  
-Привет, Бэлла. Я слышал, что Эдвард приедет домой?  
-Да! - ответил Эммет. - Должен быть здесь через пару дней.  
-Ух ты! Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как мы собирались всей нашей компанией. -откликнулся Джаспер.  
Карлайл засмеялся.  
-Да, вы, конечно, знаете, как он учится. Учиться на врача дело не из легких, - сказал он шутливо. - Это первый год, когда он не стал брать классы на лето. Я клянусь, этот мальчишка преждевременно постареет.  
-Ох, он всегда был таким прилежным, - сказала Эсме, кладя руки на плечи мужа. - Уже 9 часов. Нам еще нужно разместить девочек. За работу, ребята!  
Все кинулись помогать нам с Элис донести сумки до комнат. С парнями это не должно было занять много времени, конечно, если бы я передвигалась быстрее и не спотыкалась на каждой ступеньке, рассыпая коробки повсюду.  
-Итак, собрание девчонок! - объявила Элис. Мы с Роуз сразу направились в ее комнату и уселись на невероятно розовом покрывале, ожидая объяснения темы этого собрания.  
-Время для маникюра! - воскликнула Элис, подпрыгивая на месте.  
-Аааах, - простонала я, падая на кровать. - Нет, Элис. Я ненавижу доставлять своим пальчикам такую боль! - я действительно не переношу весь этот псевдогламур.  
-Ой, да ладно тебе, Бэлла! Дай нам немного повеселиться, - сказала Роуз, хватая меня за плечи. Я вскочила и сердито посмотрела на нее.  
-Пожалуйста, Белз? - сказала Элис, смотря на меня своим щенячьим взглядом.  
-Эээлиис, - захныкала я. - Так не честно, ты не можешь дуться на меня!- она широко открыла глаза и оттопырила нижнюю губу, которая тут же начала дрожать.  
-Аррр! Хорошо! Но я совсем не рада этому. - Пронзительно завопила я на них.  
-Ох, не волнуйся, мы знаем. - Сказала Роуз с хихиканьем, когда Элис схватила свой маникюрный набор.  
Итак, пытка началась.  
Как только они приступили, я не смогла удержаться от вопросов об Эдварде.  
-Элис? Ты знала, что Эдвард будет здесь этим летом? - она понятия не имела, что я влюблена в ее брата, и я намеревалась оставить все, как есть.  
Она заулыбалась. Они с Эдвардом всегда были очень близки.  
-Нет. Но теперь я невероятно взволнованна. Все будет, как в старые добрые времена.  
-Да, действительно, как в старые времена. - Пробубнила я, думая о том, как бы я лучше поцеловала его, а не играла с ним в прятки. - Ты не в курсе, что он думает по поводу моих ночевок в его комнате?  
-Если ты не забыла, его здесь нет.  
В дверь постучали, и вошла Эсме.  
-Эй, девочки. Я, конечно, понимаю, что сейчас лето, и вы не будете спать каждую ночь. Но только сегодня, пожалуйста, ложитесь пораньше, так я буду чувствовать, что пытаюсь быть хорошей мамой, - сказала она с улыбкой.  
Мы все вскочили и бросились обнимать ее.  
-Хорошо, мам. - Сказала Элис и поцеловала свою маму  
-И вы отличная мама, - добавила я ей, целуя в щечку на пути в холл.  
-Спокойной ночи, девочки, - ответила она нам, выходя из комнаты.  
-Спокойной ночи, Эсме, - прокричали мы все хором.  
-Ребята, увидимся утром.  
С этими словами я пошла в комнату Эдварда в конце холла. Открыв дверь, я тот час же улыбнулась. Все было точно таким, каким я запомнила. Идеальная чистота, огромная кровать напротив двери и, конечно, его огромная коллекция дисков. Даже с некоторыми отсутствующими, которые, я уверена, он взял с собой в колледж, она была все равно впечатляющей. И повсюду угадывался самый прекрасный аромат в мире. Он всегда пахнет хорошо.  
Я сбегала в гостевую за косметичкой и пошла в ванную, соединенную с комнатой Эдварда, чтобы умыться и переодеться. Все эти дни единственная вещь, в которой я спала, был ночной топ с кружевами спереди и, конечно, нижнее белье (которое оказалось черным и кружевным... я всегда считала, что они очень милые). Если ты бедный студент, не имеет смысла тратить деньги на такие вещи, как милые пижамки, в которых все равно тебя никто не увидит.  
Сделав все, я улеглась на его огромную кровать и забралась в самый центр. Окруженная ароматом единственного парня, которого я когда-либо любила, я погрузилась в сон.

Эдвард  
Мое первое лето дома с тех пор, как я уехала в колледж. Я просто не могу быть еще более взволнованным. Я продолжал убеждать самого себя, что все мои усилия окажутся стоящими, если однажды я стану таким же великим врачом, как мой отец. Когда я подъезжал к дому, свет был выключен во всех комнатах. Я посмотрел на часы на приборной доске моего Вольво. 4:30 утра. Это все объясняет.  
Я не думаю, что они ждали меня раньше, чем через пару дней, но я настолько соскучился по своей семье, что больше не мог ждать того момента, когда увижу их. Не имеет значения, что Розали и Джаспер проведут это лето с нами. Все мы будем вместе вновь, это должно быть потрясающе!  
Я припарковал Вольво, взял сумку с заднего сиденья, решив, что остальное заберу завтра; тихонько открыл входную дверь. Конечно, все спят. Так что я поднялся в свою комнату, поставил сумку на пол и пошел в ванную.  
На половине пути мое внимание что-то привлекло. Я присмотрелся и увидел на кровати, освещенной только лунным светом, девочку, нет, женщину. Я откинул одеяло, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство, и замер.  
Здесь, в моей кровати, спал ангел. Самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видел. Ее бледная кожа казалась такой гладкой и молочной. Ее длинные каштановые волосы создавали коричневый нимб вокруг ее головы на моей подушке, ее спокойное лицо с небольшой улыбкой было самим спокойствием во плоти. И хотя мама всегда учила меня вести себя как джентльмен, мужчина во мне взял вверх, и я скользнул взглядом по ее телу. Она была одета в темно-голубое белье, топ от которого позволял увидеть верх ее груди. Он был немного задран и оголял ее идеально ровный живот. Я начал задыхаться от вида ее совершенных изгибов. Вдруг она вздохнула и перевернулась, показывай самую идеальную попку, которую я когда-либо видел.  
Выбежав из комнаты, я направился в комнату Элис. Она ласково прижималась к Джасперу, и мне не хотелось ее будить, но пришлось. Я тихонько потряс ее за плечо. Она повернулась, и ее глаза тут же открылись.  
-Эдвард! - завопила она и обхватила своими руками мою шею.  
-Шшшш - сказал я, тихонько посмеиваясь над ее реакцией. - Ты же не хочешь его разбудить?  
-Я думала, ты приедешь через несколько дней? - спросила она, как только села обратно.  
-Я был слишком взволнован, чтобы ждать. Я так соскучился по вам, ребята, - и она вновь повисла на мне.  
-Эй, Элис? - прошептал я. Она снова запрокинула голову назад, чтобы видеть меня. - Что это за подарок в моей постели? - она выглядела смущенно. - Почему эта красавица спит в моей постели? - уточнил я.  
Она звонко шлепнула по моей руке.  
-Глупый Эдвард. Это же Бэлла. Мы не думали, что ты приедешь так рано, и гостевая комната еще не закончена, и мне жаль - она начала говорить что-то бессвязное.  
-Стой. Это Бэлла Свон?  
"Не может быть, Бэлла была моим лучшим другом. Она была сестрой мне. Она была худой, очень хрупкой, и у нее были абсолютно неуправляемые волосы. Эта девушка была... Бог мой! Я испытал страсть к Бэлле. Нет! Нет, я просто ее не узнал... Да, именно так", - говорил я сам себе.  
- Земля Эдварду!- шептала Элис, обхватив мое лицо руками. - Ты в порядке?  
-Да, в полном. Мне следует дать тебе поспать. Доброй ночи Элис, - поцеловав ее в макушку я ушел.  
Похоже, лето выдастся интересным, я уверен в этом.


	3. Упрямая даже во сне

Эдвард  
Я переминался с ноги на ногу, возвращаясь в свою комнату, осознавая, что я не имею представления, что делать с этими новыми чувствами, которые вызвала спящая Белла. Я никогда прежде не испытывал подобного. Я знаю, это звучит очень странно, но девушки не интересовали меня. Я всегда нравился им, но все они представляли собой необразованную толпу, считающую себя привлекательными. Я находил их чрезвычайно раздражающими.

Но чем больше я думал об этом, тем больше мои чувства к Белле имели смысл. Она всегда была умной. Она никогда не обращала внимания на меня. Она была отличным другом, милой и доброй, и... Давайте на чистоту - она была совершенна. И теперь я должен корить себя за то, что не осознал это раньше.

Но для ее же пользы мне пришлось выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Я был просто другом... Братом её лучшей подруги. Кто-то, столь совершенный, как Белла, никогда не будет чувствовать что-то большее, чем дружба, к кому-то, вроде меня. Она заслуживает лучшего. Тем более, что за это лето я бы просто ничего не изменил. Мы будем друзьями и будем веселиться, но не более того.

Я подошёл к своей кровати и сел рядом с ней, ее тело вновь было завёрнуто в простынь. Я протянул руку и потряс ее за плечо. Ее невероятно мягкой плечо... Интересно, всё ли её тело такое мягкое ... ЭДВАРД, хватит! Я аккуратно потряс её, но всё, что она сделала - вздохнула от удовольствия. Я наклонился так, что мои губы оказались около её уха. Мое сердце застучало сильнее оттого, что мы находимся так близко друг к другу. И я чувствовал ее запах. Боже, она пахла превосходно. Как фрезия, а волосы сладкие, как клубника.

Я потряс ее снова и прошептал: "Белла, это Эдвард".

Я услышал ее учащенное дыхание и медленно отодвинулся. Ее длинные черные ресницы затрепетали, чтобы показать большие коричневые глаза, ищущие меня. Улыбка коснулась ее губ. Ее полные, красные, великолепные губы, в которые так и хочется впиться поцелуем.

"Эй", - я смог только выдохнуть.

Ее улыбка расширилась и заставила меня улыбнуться в ответ.

"Эдвард. Привет. Ого, я так давно тебя не видела. Уау!" - она была потрясена, увидев меня.

"Ты давно меня не видела, и это все, что ты можешь сказать? - я рассмеялся. - Даже не обнимешь своего старого друга?" - добавил я, будто обидевшись.

Она медленно и чувственно (хотя она и не заметила) поднялась, поскольку простыня упала на кровать. Я не мог долго смотреть на ее тело из-за объятий, которые с удовольствием возвратил. От этого я мог чувствовать каждый дюйм ее тела, соприкасающегося с моим, и не мог не заметить, как отлично она смотрится в моих руках. Затем она быстро отстранилась.

"О, Боже! Извини. Я в твоей постели. Просто они сказали, что тебя не будет дома, и гостевая комната ещё не закончена, и Эсми с Элис сказали, что ты..." - она до тех пор, пока я не приложил свой указательный палец к её удивительным губам, чтобы заставить замолчать. Я придвинулся чуть ближе к ней.

"Всё хорошо, Белла, - прошептал я. Ее глаза закрылись на мгновение, а затем посмотрели на меня еще раз. Я улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой и добавил. - Еще рано. Ты должна вернуться ко сну ".

Ее красивый лоб немного нахмурился: "Но где ты будешь спать? В смысле, ты должно быть устал!"

"Я буду спать на моем диване", - сказал я, кинув взгляд на свою черную кожаную кушетку, стоявшую вдоль стены. Она последовала за моим взглядом.

"Нет, никоим образом! - сказала она, немного повысив голос. - Это неправильно, что я сплю в твоей комнате, в твоей постели, а ты будешь мучиться на жестком диване. Извини, приятель, этому не бывать".

"Извини меня, каким я буду мужчиной, если позволю красивой девушке спать на диване?" - надеюсь, она не поняла этого.

Но, к сожалению, она поняла, потому что ее щеки стали приятного розового цвета, а затем ответила: "Хорошим?".

Я усмехнулся, заставляя ее засмеяться вместе со мной. Ее смех звучал великолепно. Я попытаюсь заставить ее делать это столько, сколько я смогу этим летом. "Хорошая попытка, но нет. Теперь, пожалуйста, дай мне подушку», - сказал я, указывая на подушку позади нее.  
"Нет", - просто ответила она, скрещивая руки под грудью и бессознательно сделав ее ложбинку еще более явной. Боже, эта девушка сведёт меня в могилу.

"Ты такая упрямая", - я прислонился к ней, чтобы самому взять подушку, позволяя своей руке облокотиться на ее правое плечо. Потом я подошёл к дивану и поставил подушку к изголовью. Я обернулся и увидел, что Белла сидит на кровати и смотрит на меня.

Белла  
Он повернулся ко мне, и я не могла не попасть в плен этих зеленых глаз. Он направился обратно ко мне, и я сглотнула ... тяжело. Мое сердце начало стучать быстрее, когда он остановился передо мной и позволил своим рукам опереться на мои бёдра, чуть выше моих коленей.

Его глаза не переставали смотреть в мои, в то время как он взял плед, а затем быстро сорвал одну из бесчисленных простыней с постели и пошел обратно к своей кушетке.

Я громко выдохнула и упала обратно на подушки с закрытыми глазами, думая об ощущениях от рук Эдварда. "Доброй ночи Эдвард", - пробормотала я достаточно громко, чтобы он мог услышать.

"Сладких снов, Белла", - шепнул Эдвард в ответ, и я услышала, как он обходит левую сторону кровати, где находился его шкаф.

Я попыталась сосредоточиться на сне и не чувствовать себя виноватой потому, что он спит на диване в своей комнате, когда я услышала шелест одежды. Я посмотрела на него сквозь ресницы.

Эдвард сбросил свои брюки вниз, показав свои облегающие боксеры, цепляющиеся за его мускулистые бедра, и надел пару фланелевых брюк. Затем он так скрестил руки под грудью, что каждая рука захватила кромки основания его рубашки. Ладно, я знаю, что я должна отвести взгляд, действительно должна, но не могу. Он медленно (и действительно медленно) поднял его рубашку вверх, открывая его торс вплоть до груди, и вскоре вся рубашка была сброшена, и я могла видеть каждую мышцу на его руках, как только он двигал ими.

Я закрыла глаза, пытаясь очистить свой разум, но в моей голове всплыл образ Эдварда. Адонис обзавидовался бы такому телу. Я сделала единственную вещь, которую могла, чтобы выветрить страсть, охватившую меня. Симулировать раздражение.

"Я слышу, как ты двигаешься, - сказала я раздражённым голосом, а затем села. - Ты вообще собираешься сегодня лечь?"

Он улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой, заставляя моё сердце замереть.

"Ну, фактически, я не буду спать на кровати. Я буду спать на диване", - Ответил он, тихонько смеясь.

"Хорошо", - сказала я, спрыгнув с кровати, и подошла к его дивану, туда, где он стоял.

"Белла, что ты делаешь?" - спросил он.

Я указала ему на кровать. «Ты будешь спать в своей постели. Иди! Я не могу вынести чувство вины, - сказала я ему, отчаянно пытаясь не смотреть на его голую грудь... На его голую великолепную грудь. – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, спи в своей постели" .

" Ты это просто так не оставишь, да?" - Спросил он, улыбаясь.

" Нет, никогда", - ответила я, улыбаясь в ответ

" Прекрасно".

"Подожди. Серьёзно? Ты позволишь мне? Это было легче, чем я думала", - я засмеялась, чувствуя гордость за себя и за своё упорство.

Я заподозрила что-то неладное, когда он засмеялся со мной.  
"О, я не позволю, - ответил он, и дерзкая улыбка озарила его лицо. - Мы оба будем спать в кровати."

"Что?" - я, наверно, неправильно расслышала. Мне только показалось, что Эдвард Каллен сказал мне, что мы будем спать вместе.

"Ну, это единственное, что я могу придумать, чтобы мы могли нормально поспать. Учитывая то, что ты слишком упряма, чтобы выбрать кровать, и то, что джентльмен во мне не позволяет тебе спать на диване - это нормальное решение".

Я попыталась успокоить своё разогнавшееся сердце и заставить его биться беззаботно: "Отлично. Какую сторону кровати ты займёшь? "

"Левую. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь левую", - проговорил он, изучая мои глаза.

Я залилась румянцем и отвела взгляд: «Нет. Вообще-то, я предпочитаю правую».

«Хорошо, просто замечательно».

Кажется, мы должны были спать вместе. Мое сердце почти выпрыгивало из груди на это заявление, а щеки стали горячими.

"Спокойной ночи", - сказала я и забралась в постель.

"Доброе утро, Белла... В конце концов, сейчас уже пять часов утра", - ответил он и рассмеялся, залезая в кровать.

Я повернулась спиной к нему. У меня было больше шансов заснуть, если не смотреть на него. Хотя я и осознавала, что уже не засну сегодня, всё равно закрыла глаза. И, конечно, когда я закрыла их, все, что я увидела, это Эдвард... без футболки. Мне стоило огромных усилий, не повернуться к нему, заключить его лицо в свои ладони и поцеловать бархатные губы. Ближайшие несколько часов будут самыми трудными в моей жизни.

Эдвард

Я думаю, что около двух часов я лежал рядом с Беллой и не спал. Все, о чём я мог думать, была Белла, которая лежала рядом со мной, на которой почти ничего не было надето, и все вытекающие из этого возможности. Я знаю, что это неправильно. Действительно, знаю. Эсми была обо мне лучшего мнения, но я не могу совладать с самим собой. Я никогда не чувствовал подобное к кому-либо.

Она была такая забавная, когда упрямилась. А потом, когда она скрестила руки под грудью ... О, боже! Я кусал свои губы, чтобы сдержать стон, застрявший в горле, просто думая о ней. Я не мог выкинуть из головы все вещи, которые я хотел бы сделать для неё. Всё шло к тому, что я хотел угодить ей. Боже, я хочу порадовать ее. Зная, что ей бы понравилось то, что я могу сделать ...

Я посмотрел вниз и заметил, что слишком возбуждён, и перевернулся в сторону, чтобы скрыть своё волнение, которое в настоящее время совершенно очевидно. Я должен был успокоиться.

После минутных попыток успокоить себя, я решил, что было бы не плохо принять душ, хороший, долгий, холодный душ.

Белла  
Как только я услышала, что дверь ванной захлопнулась, то тяжело вздохнула. Сексуальное неудовлетворение, которое я испытывала последние несколько часов, было жестоким.

Я смогла увидеть любовь всей своей жизни снова, и я, наконец, достаточно взрослая, чтобы сделать что-нибудь с этим, или я так думаю. Но потом я поняла, что никогда не пыталась добиться Эдварда. Я думала, что дружба - это единственное, что может быть между нами ... и приняла это. Я никогда не пыталась быть чем-то большим. Я никогда не думала о возможности быть рядом с ним. Но теперь мне было хорошо известно об этом. И мне это нравилось. И вот так просто решение само пришло ко мне.

Я заставлю Эдварда влюбиться в меня.

Это станет моей миссией на это лето, чтобы окончательно выяснить, существует ли шанс для нас. Если ничего не выйдет, я не буду возвращаться к прежнему и думать, что было бы, если бы всё получилось. Я улыбнулась своему новому решению. Так, но если я собираюсь соблазнить Эдварда, я должна поговорить с Элис.

Я взглянула на часы на тумбочке. 7:36. Надеюсь, она уже проснулась. Ну, есть только один способ выяснить это.

Не обращая внимания на одежду, в которой спала, я сбросила с себя простынь и побежала в коридор. А потом лёгкий ветерок подул на меня, и я посмотрела на то, во что была одета. Вот черт! Я покраснела, понимая, что Эдвард видел меня в этом прошлой ночью. Я выбросила эти мысли из головы и продолжила идти.

"Ооо, выскочка! Выглядишь очень мило!" - засмеялся Эммет, и я стала на порядок краснее, чем была.

"Оу, Эм. Ты просто завидуешь мне, что не можешь носить такое белье", - ответила я.

Смех Джаспера донесся с лестницы. "Это не было бы смешно, если бы не было правдой", - смог выдавить он, пока не засмеялся снова.

"Эй, Джас, Элис наверху?" - спросила я.

"Да, я думаю, она там".

"Спасибо", - ответила я и побежала в её комнату, закрыла дверь и, конечно же, в стиле Беллы споткнулась.

"Чёрт побери! Ой!"

"Ну, и тебе доброе утро", - рассмеялась Элис. Боже, как может кто-то быть счастлив постоянно?

"Эй, Элис, - я тоже засмеялась. Потом я остановилась и посмотрела на нее серьезно. - Ты знала о том, что твой брат вернулся вчера вечером?"

"Да, он был удивлен тем, что ты в его постели, когда он приехал домой. Я не думаю, что он узнал тебя", - она снова захихикала.

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" - спросила я смущённо.

"Ну, он пришел в мою комнату и стал говорить о том, что какая-то 'красивая женщина" лежит в его постели, и спросил, настоящая ли ты, - она заулыбалась. - Это было так мило".

Я покраснела: "Он назвал меня красивой?"

"Да, а что?"

Я схватила одну из подушек Элис и, уткнувшись в неё, проговорила: "Элис, я влюблена в Эдварда".

Она оторвала подушку от моего лица. Огромная улыбка заиграла на её губах: "Что ты сказала?" - спросила она, улыбаясь еще шире.

"Я люблю Эдварда, - ответила я, а затем проворчала. - Ты счастлива?"

Она просто завизжала и начала прыгать вверх и вниз.

"Как долго это продолжается?"

"С тех пор, как я первый раз увидела его, - пробормотала я и почувствовала, что мои щёки горят. - Я подумала, что ты поможешь мне получить его".

"О, мой Бог! Я так взволнована! Ooooo ... позволь мне сказать это Роуз. Она будет рада помочь", - проговорив это, она убежала. Я не возражаю, если Роуз сможет помочь. Она была асом по соблазнению, и я нуждалась во всей помощи, которую бы смогла получить.

Несколько минут спустя, они пришли в комнату. Роуз выглядела немного усталой.

"Извини, Роуз. Я не хотела будить тебя", - сказала я виновато.

"Да, какая разница? Сватовство намного важнее, чем сон", - я засмеялась над ее словами.

"Я тоже так думаю, - согласилась Элис. - Хорошо, давайте превратим этого влюблённого щеночка в горячую штучку, сделаем причёску и макияж".

Единственное, что я могла сделать, - это застонать, как только они начали рыться в шкафу Элис и обсуждать, что я одену. Но, возможно, это стоит того ... Я надеюсь на это.


	4. Твой холст

Эдвард

К счастью душ помог избавиться от моей маленькой проблемы, но я понятия не имею как долго смогу контролировать себя. Я едва не взорвался и это только за два часа. Я уверен, она доведет меня до абсолютного безумия. Я ничего с этим не могу поделать, но я хочу чтобы она довела меня до полного безумия, и я жду этого.  
Здесь и сейчас, я решил что буду проводить этим летом так много времени с ней, сколько возможно. Этим летом, я заставлю Бэллу Свон влюбиться в меня. И так,открывая дверь, я был готов, встретившись с ней, начать свою летнюю миссию.Все начнется с этого. Слелав глубокий вздох я шагнул в комнату.  
И здесь, на кровати не было..никого. Ее нет здесь. Хммм. Хорошо, возможно мне следует получше разработать план. Но была одна небольшая проблема. Я никогда не пытался никого соблазнить. Обычно все сами влюблялись в меня, а я никогда не был заинтересован в этом. Мне необходима помощь. И хотя мне совсем не нравилась эта идея, но придется попросить помощь Эммета и Джаспера. Ведь на самом деле, у них у обоих есть подруги и они всегда обходяться довольно хорошо с девушками.  
Так что, с моим поврежденным эго,я потащился на кухню. Где еда-там Эммет. И конечно же он был здесь,сидел за столом поедая яйца и бекон. Джаспер доставал из холодильника сок, когда я уселся рядом с Эмметом.  
-Эдди! Не думал,что увижу тебя в ближайшие несколько дней. Рад видеть тебя братишка,- сказал Эммет обнимая меня.  
-Дада,я тоже рад тебя видеть. И пожалуйста не называй меня "Эдди",ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу это имя.  
-Джаспер,тебя тоже рад видеть.Прошло так много времени.-он обошел стол чтобы тоже меня обнять.  
-Слишком много.-ответил я.  
-Хэй,Бэлла здесь!Разве это не потрясающе? Вся команда снова в сборе! Я так взволнован.Чувство будто прошла вечность с тех пор как я последний раз заставил ее покраснеть.-сказал Эммет смеясь.  
-Чувак,ты же только этим утром уже заставил ее покраснеть,перед завтраком.-напомнил ему Джаспер.  
-Ах да,точно.-Эммет смеялся.  
-Вы видели Бэллу утром?-спросил я,заинтересованный во всем, что касается ее.  
-Видел. Эдди,ты не представляешь насколько она изменилась с тех пор, как ты видел ее. Я никогда бы не подумал, что скажу такое о Бэлле, ты же знаешь она мне как младшая сестра, но она не вероятно горяча.-сказал Эммет...будто я не знаю.  
-Это точно,-согласился Джаспер,-Она вышла в холл этим утром одетая считай почти не во что, только лишь топ и нежнее белье. Я заметил, что она чертовски хороша.Если скажешь Элис, я отрежу тебе язык во сне.-погрозил он.  
-Поверьте мне, я знаю. Я видел ее этой ночью,-сказал я.-Это как раз то, о чем я хотел поговорить с вами ребята.-я сделал паузу,не зная, как продолжить.-Я как бы люблю ее-пробубнил я так, что было еле слышно. Но они услышали.  
-ЧУВАК!-все что эммет мог сказать, пока Джаспер лишь улыбался.  
-И так, что ты собираешься делать с этим?-спросил он.  
Я вздохнул,готовый ранить мое эго еще больше.  
-Я надеялся что вы ребята, сможете помочь мне с этим.-сказал я, не смотря им в глаза.  
Эммет положил мне руку на плечо.  
-Конечно старик. Я имею ввиду,мы всегда думали, что вы двое созданы друг для друга. Но мы думали, что вы всегда были лишь друзьями.  
-Я думал также.-заметил я.  
-Черт,кончено мы поможем.Не так ли Джаспер?-Джаспер в ответ кивнул.  
-Для начала, тебе не мешало бы одеться-посоветовал Джаспер.  
Я засмеялся.  
-Да,наверно это будет лучшим первым шагом. В таком случае вы не поможете принести мои коробки из Вольво?Я еще не распокавал вещи.Они пожали плечами и мы направились к машине.  
Бэлла  
Мой череп уже болит от всех стянутых волос и это продолжается уже последние полчаса. По крайней мере они не наложили слишком много косметики на меня. Я очень это ценю.  
-И так,-воскликнула Элис.-в гардеробную!  
Я простонала, но и Роуз и Элис проигнорировали меня.  
-Послушай давай оденем ее в юбку,у нее великолепные ножки и милая задница.-сказала Розали Элис.  
-Юбку?Разве я должна?  
Они обе снова проигнорировали меня, а Элис вытащила чертовски короткую юбку.  
-Я думаю эта будет идеальна,-сказала она Роуз, а та кивнула в согласие.  
Вот дерьмо, юбка на весь оставшийся день.  
-Так, и эта маечка должна быть очень милой!-Воскликнула Роуз вытаскивая серую маечку.  
-Передевайся- скомандовала Элис бросая в меня вещи.  
Я переоделась и это было...так как я высокая и одев мини юбку она доходила только до середины бедра и с трудом прикрывала мою попу. Я одела серую маечку с огромным вырезом с трудом скрывающим нижнее белье.  
-Девченки,я не могу носить это!-сказала я им.-Вы двое,конечно.Вы можете одеть такое,но я?Я так не думаю. Я не была такой голой с тех пор как прошлым летом ходила в купальнике. Может я одену что то более прикрывающее?-умоляла я.  
-Ты хотела нашей помощи?Не так ли?- спросила Элис кладя руки мне на плечи.  
-Да..-ответила я неубедительно.  
-Так доверься нам.-сказала Роуз,поворачивая меня к зеркалу.-Потому что ты выглядешь горячо детка.  
Я смотрела на отражение перед собой.Оно точно не было похоже на меня.Эта девушка смотрелась действительно мило с ее потрясающей фигурой.Одежда выглядела очень естественно на ней. Улыбка медленно расползалсь по лицу,они действительно были правы. Так что урок на сегодня:доверять Элис и Роуз.  
-Видишь?Мы знаем свою работу-захихикала Элис.-А теперь пойдемте позавтракаем,я умираю с голода.  
Мы все согласились и спустились на кухню.Мы схватили миску и ели хлеб смеяь..очень много смеясь. Когда находишься где- то с этой компанией, море смеха гарантированно.  
Эсме вошла на кухню в красивом деловом костюме.  
-Привет девочки,мне придется уйти на работу пораньше. Прости Бэлла, я собиралась покрасить твою комнату сегодня.Я должна была красить и все такое.  
-Ничего страшного, у меня нет никаких планов, так что я спокойно могу заняться этим. В любом случае я буду дома весь день, Элис с Роуз собираются уехать с Джаспером и Эмметом.-сказала я.  
-Ты уверена что не возражаешь?-спросила она.  
-Конечно уверена.Зато будет чем заняться, это вовсе не проблема.  
-Спасибо дорогая-сказала она целуя меня в лоб.-И так брезент уже растелен на полу,краски,щетки и кисти лежат там же.  
-Кусочек пирога. сказала я с улыбкой.  
-Хорошо,спасибо. Увидимся позже. Люблю вас,пока.-и она вышла через переднюю дверь.  
-Так,нам бы не мешало переодеться для для наших свиданий с ребятами. сказала Элис Роуз.  
-Ты уверена что не имеешь ничего против, чтобы остаться здесь одной?-Спросила Розали.  
-Я уверена,все впорядке.Кроме того, нужно закончить комнату. Я возьму айпод и все будет отлично.Обещаю.-уверяла я их с улыбкой.-А вам двоим действительно следует подготовиться к свиданию.  
Они поцеловали меня,попрощались и побежали в свои комнаты. Я же, встав, пошла в гостевую комнату, переодеваться нет необходимости.Я решилая, что в любом случае меня никто не увидит.Взяв калонки я подключила айпод.Я полагала,что попала в смертельную ловушку с этими высокими каблуками, которые Элис заставила меня одеть. Конечно зато я могла достать выше до стен даже без лестницы.К тому же, для меня было опасно вставать на прикладную лестницу, так что теперь каблуки остаются.  
Я вылила краску в поднос, она была красивого цвета полночной синевы. МОй любимый цвет. Я удивлюсь если Эсме сделала это намеренно.Так или иначе,намеревалась она или нет но мне нравится. Я включила на айподе "Making Love Out of Nothin' at all" в исполнение Air Supply. Песня 80х годов, я ничего не могу поделать с собой, но она мне жутко нравится.  
Я взяла свой ролик и макнув его в краску, когда месня началась.

I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where I find the answers  
And I know just how to lie  
I know just how to fake it  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
And then I know just when to dream  
And I know just where I touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose

Я ничего не могла с собой поделать и мои бедра начали двигаться сами.Хотя я достаточно неуклюжа, я всегда хорошо танцевала. Поэтому я не удивилась,ведь я не упала. И тогда я начала танцевать и петь.

And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you But I know I've got to give it a try

And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to pain  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break'em  
And then I always know the name of the game

But I don't know how to leave you  
And I'll never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all

Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love  
Out of nothing at all

Музыка орала так громко, что я была в моем маленьком собственно мире. Я отбросила кисть и полностью погрузилась в танец...кружась и брыкаясь...и все это громко поя.

Everytime I see you, well the rays of the sun are all  
Streaming through the waves in your hair  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes  
Like a spotlight  
The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you  
You can take the darkness from the deep of the night  
And turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright  
I gotta follow it

"cause everything I know  
Well, it's nothing 'till I give it to you"

Так,это НЕБЫЛ мой голос. Я моментально замерла и повернулась. И здесь, в дверном проеме, был никто иной как Адонис. Мои щеки пылали, я стояла уставившись на Эдварда, а он только улыбался мне.  
Был проигрыш, и за это время я должна была сделать выбор.  
Либо я могла закричать, убежать и начать плакать...либо показать ему насколько я изменилась и его присутствие ни сколько тменя не волнует.Быть спокойной и уверенной, даже если я такой не чуствую себя.  
Обдумав все,второй вариант казался лучшим. И как только пауза завончилась и певец запел я опять начала танцевать и подпевать ему.

"I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block  
And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
And I can make all the stadiums rock."

Эдвард выглядел весьма шокированным.Но затем улыбнулся ,подошел ближе ко мне и нчал петь со мной.

"But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really wanna see me crawl ?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all

Making love  
Out of nothing at all..."

Припев повторился несколько раз перед концом и мы остановились и начали вместе смеяться. Я так смейлась, что упала на пол и улеглась на брезенд. После этой небольшой истерики, когда мы оба немного успокоились и посмотрела на Эдварда.  
-И так по крайней мере это не было смущающим или что то вроде того.-сказала я смеясь.  
Он посмеивался.-Да ты действительно замечательный танцор, никогда бы не подумал, ты была такой неуклюжей.  
-О,не волнуйся, я до сих пор такая.-я смеялась.-Я лишь взяла немного танцевальных уроков, так что теперь могу стоять на своих двоих немного дольше.-он снова захихикал.  
-Все уехали,не откажешься от помощи?- поинтересовался он.  
-Конечно нет, это будет великолепно.-согласилась я.Он взял кисть и мы ,крася стены, разговаривали о том, что пропустили за последние 3 года пока не видели друг друга. Мы остановились, лишь когда заиграла песня, которую мы оба знали и подпевали.  
Он выглядел немного удивленным тем, что я знаю слова "Bleed it Out"-Linkin Park, а я была одинаково впечетлена(и немного испугана) тем что он знает "Total Eclipse of the Heart."  
-Откуда ты знаешь эту песню Эдвард?-спросила я смеясь, я не могла ничего поделать с собой.  
Он смеялся со мной.-ЧТо?Это хоршая песня.- сказал он самой обожаемой невинной улыбкой, которая заставила меня смеяться еще больше.  
-Ее определенно можно считать девичьим гимном.-информировала его я.  
Он красил стену у которой стояли мои колонки, когда песня сменилась.

I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me

Chorus:  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

Мой бог!Эта песня не сойдет! Я наблюдала за его веселым выражением с шоком на лице. Только для меня может заиграть песня "I touch Myself" именно тогда, когда рядом со мной парень, которого я люблю.  
Смех не сорвался с его губ, но было видно как тяжело это ему давалось. Я поспешила поменять песню.Но на пути к колонкам каблук зацепился за брезент и, конечно, я упала. Я закрыла глаза предчувствая встречу моего лица с полом, но этого не случилось. Две руки поймали меня.  
Я открыла глаза, и увидела Эдварда пристально смотревшего на меня. Он помог мне одняться на ноги.  
Я сделала шаг от него, когда увидела это. На его футболкке был голубой мазок. Моя кисть видимо задела его, когда я падала. Увидев это,я старалась не рассмеяться но смех все таки прорвался.  
Его взгляд опустился вниз на футболку и увидел голубой штрих.Он поднял голову с серьезным выражением лица.  
-Ты считаешь это смешным? - спросил он определенно не считая так.  
Я сжала губы плотнее стараясь не смеяться. Я покачала головой и стороны в сторону. Но я не сомневалась, что он не поверил мне потому что он начала приближаться ко мне со своей кистью в руке.  
-Ты не сделаешь этоготе грудь прижалась к моей. Мое сердце стало биться быстрее и громче.  
The Divinyls до сих пор играл на заднем плане.  
Он поднял свою руку к моей ключице и я тут же забыла делать что-то кроме того чтобы стоять здесь уставившись на Эдварда. Мокрая кисть коснулась моей ключицы и он стал опускать ее ниже,проводя линию на моей футболке между грудьми.Он отошел и улыбнулся мне.- Теперь мы одинаковые.-сказал он.  
Я до сих пор не могла пошевелиться, когда он развернулся и пошел обратно к своей стене.Я огрызнулась и подумала..НЕ ТАК БЫСТРО!  
Я побежала за ним и провела роликом от его плеч вниз к попе и обратно по спине.  
Он повернулся с выражением лица просто кричащим:Не думаю что тебе стоило это делать. Я лишь подарила ему дерзкую улыбку.  
Он подошел к подносу с краской и окунул обе руки туда. Что он залдумал? думала я про себя. Я следила за ним, а он улыбнулся и вновь стал приближаться ко мне.  
-Ну уж нет!-завопила я и пытаясь убежать. Конечно, я опять споткнулась, чтобы быть вновь пойманной Эдвардом, который оставил голубые отпечатки по бокам моей юбки, где он схватил меня.  
-Может нам стоит снять эти туфли пока ты окончательно не убила себя.-предложил он.  
-Я полагаю это довольно мудрая мысль.  
Он посадил меня вертикально, а его тело было так близко к моему, он медленно стал опускаться на колени и мое сердце снова стало плохо вести себя а дыхание стало сбивчивым.  
Я положила руки на его плечи чтобы не упасть.Так как опускаясь, он опустил руки на мои голые ноги,пока не взяв мою правую ногу не начал медленно...мучительно медно снимать туфлю. Затем он проделал тоже самое с другой ногой.  
Он встал с пола с улыбкой и сказал.-Так гораздно лучше. И кстати тебе идет голубой.  
Я посмотрела вниз и увидела обе мои ноги покрытые голубой краской везде, где касались его руки. Я была поймана этими чувствами возникшими от его прикосновений, что даже не заметила что у краска до сих пор была на его руках.  
-Да, теперь они идеально подходят к твоей футболке.-возразила я.  
-О,тебя беспокоит что мы теперь такая хорошая пара?-спросил он поддразнивая.  
-Мне всегда казалось что такая похожесть безвкусна.-ответила я с хихиканьем.  
-Хорошо,тогда.-сказал он снимая свою футболку, чтобы обнаружить свой голый идеальный торс.  
Он играл со мной, пытаясь заставить меня покраснеть,бес сомнений. Хорошо,в эту игру могут играть двое.Я подошла к нему так близко что моя грудь косалась его. Я услышала, как его дыхание немного сбилось. Я взяла его футболку и отступила на шаг назад. Я подняла футболку к своей ключице откуда он начал красить меня и прогтирала ее вниз по своей футболке и снова вверх.  
Его глаза были широко открыты и я ернула ему футболку обратно и вышла в холл. Я повернулась к все еще стоящему Эдварду и сказала.-Спасиьо за помощь.  
Я пошла в ванную Элис чтобы помыться и подышать.  
Я сползла по двери и посмотрела на собственное отражение. , я не могла поверить что только что сделала это. Я уселась на ванную и обнаружила что мои трусики абсолютно промокли.  
Явно это будет самым веселым/трудным делом которое я когда -либо делала.

Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart  
Air Supply - Making Love Out of Nothing At All  
Я знаю точно как шептать  
И я знаю точно как кричать  
Я знаю точно где найти ответы  
И я знаю точно как лгать  
Я знаю точно как подделывать это  
И я знаю точно как плести интриги  
Я знаю точно как сталкиваться с правдой  
И я знаю точно где прикасаться к тебе  
И я знаю точно что доказывать  
Я знаю когда притянуть тебя ближе  
И я знаю когда оставить тебя свободной  
И я знаю ночь уходит  
И я знаю время улетает  
И я некогда не соберусь сказать тебе все что хочу  
сказать но я знаю я собирался попробовать  
И я знаю дорога слишком дорога  
И я знаю методы слишком болезненны  
Я знаю все правила и знаю как сломать их  
И тогда я всегда знаю название игры  
Но я не знаю как оставить тебя  
И я никогда не позволю тебе упасть  
И я не знаю как сделать это  
Заниматься Любовью До потери пульса

Заниматься Любовью До потери пульса  
Заниматься Любовью До потери пульса  
Заниматься Любовью До потери пульса  
Заниматься Любовью До потери пульса  
Заниматься Любовью До потери пульса  
Заниматься Любовью До потери пульса

Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, будто лучи солнца освещают все  
Просачиваясь через волны твоих волос  
И каждая звезда на небе направлена на твои глаза  
Как прожектор  
Биение моего сердца барабанит и пропадает  
И подстраивается под твой ритм  
Ты можешь снимать темноту с глубин ночи  
И превратить ее в огонь горящий невероятно ярко  
За которым я последую

" потому что все что есть у меня  
Ничто, пока я не отдам это тебе"

Я могу заставить бегуна споткнуться  
И могу сорвать финал  
И я могу схватить каждый звук шепота  
и могу заставить любой стадион покачнуться.  
Но я никогда не смогу сделать это без тебя  
Ты действительно хочешь увидеть мое пресмыкание?  
и я никогда не соберусь сделать это так как делаешь ты  
Заниматься любовью до потери пульса

Заниматься любовью до потери пульса...

THE DIVINYLS -TOUCH MYSELF


	5. Эти чувства

Эдвард.

Белла просто ушла. Она сделала это, а затем просто ушла. Я не мог двигаться. Все, что я мог сделать, это прокручивать в памяти как Белла протирает себя моей рубашкой снова и снова. Я уверен, мой рот был по-прежнему открытым. Это была самая сексуальная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

"Эй, мы дома." Известила Элис, как только она и остальная шайка зашли в гостевую комнату. Пока я был с Беллой, я напрочь забыл о времени. Мы провели лишь час в этой комнате. Уже близилось время обеда.

"Воу! Мужик, ты в порядке?" Спросил Эммет, стоя прямо напротив меня. И я не мог ответить. Я был еще в шоке, и более того, немного возбуждён.

" Что с тобой случилось? " Спросил Джаспер

Единственное, что я мог сказать, было, " Белла. "

Белла.

Я сидела в ванной, все еще немного шокированная от того, что я только что сделала. Я никогда не делала ничего подобного, в своей жизни. Я даже не знаю, откуда во мне столько смелости. Такое чувство, что моим телом управляли Элис и Розали.

Тук, тук. Кто-то постучал в дверь ванной, но что, если это был Эдвард? Никоим образом, я не могу просто поговорить с ним о том, что я только что сделала.

"Белла? Это Элис и Розали " Сказала Элис

Я открыла дверь, и увидела улыбающуюся Розали и восторженную Элис. Я попытался сделать вид, что ничего не произошло и мы сели на кровать Элис.

"Итак, как прошло ваше свидание, ребята?" Спросила я.

"Заткнись" сказала Розали, всё еще с улыбкой на ее лице. "Я думаю, нечто более интересное произошло здесь".

Я не смогла удержаться, и покраснела и небольшая улыбка растянулась вдоль моих губ.

"Что ты сделала с Эдвардом?" Спросила шокированная Элис. "За всю свою жизнь, я не видела его, таким возбужденным " Сказала она хихикнув.

"Девочки, я не знаю, о чём вы говорите. " Сказала я, и моя улыбка немного расширилась.

Элис повалила меня на кровать с помощью Розали.

"Ну, давай же. Выкладывай. " Скомандовала Роуз.

И вот, я рассказала им все, что произошло со мной и Эдвардом в этот день. Начиная от его прихода в комнату, когда я танцевала, заканчивая "чисткой" себя с помощью его рубашки.

"Ты не могла!" Воскликнула Элис, и Роуз посмотрела на меня поражённая моей смелостью.

"Ты быстро учишься, молодой кузнечик". Добавила Розали, заставляя меня рассмеяться.

"Ну, что я могу сказать, у меня феноменальные учителя." С огромной улыбкой, констатировала я, обращаясь к ним.

"О, а она молодец." Сказала Розали Элис.

"Я так горжусь тобой, что сейчас заплачу." Сказала Элис

"Хорошо, да, это было забавно, но что мне теперь делать?" Спросила я. Я до сих пор не знают, как действовать в следующий раз, когда я увижу Эдварда.

"Я думаю, мы немного повеселимся с Эдди." Сказала Элис и дьявольская ухмылка озарила её лицо.

Эдвард.

"Она сделала это?" В унисон спросили Эммет и Джаспер.

"Да. Представьте, как я был удивлен. Не то что бы это удивление было плохим. В смысле ... вау! "

К этому времени мы были в моей комнате, и я надел чистую пару брюк и чистую футболку.

"Чувак. Просто, вау! Я не могу поверить, что из всех людей именно Белла, сделала этого ". Сказал Эммет. " Я имею ввиду, она всегда была такая милая и невинная".

"Точно. Как будто она, даже не осознавала того, что она делает со мной. Я имею в виду, она действовала так, как если бы это было абсолютно нормальным протирать свою грудь моей рубашкой. "Воспоминания моментально вернулись в мою голову, и я почувствовал, что возбуждение снова просыпается во мне.

"Агх! Мне нужно перестать думать об этом! " Сказал я больше себе, чем ребятам.

"Почему?" Спросил Джаспер

"Потому что это не правильно. Я не должен думать о ней, в этом смысле. Это не по-джентльменски. Что бы она подумала обо мне, если бы она узнала, что я думал так о ней?"

"Тебе нужно успокоиться. Всё не так страшно. Послушай, Эдвард, ты был джентльменом всю жизнь. Сейчас, ради Бога, только этим летом, начни действовать, как мужчина ". Прочитал мне нотацию Эммет. Да, Эммет прочитал мне нотацию. Я вопросительно изогнул бровь.

"Я знаю, обычно ты у нас умный, и как правило, один способный давать советы. Но давай же, я думаю, я более опытный, чем ты в этой конкретной области. Просто доверься мне. Не все мои наставления плохие. Просто последуй им. По крайней мере, этим летом. И если тебе не понравится, когда ты вернёшься в школу осенью, ты можешь снова стать джентльменом - ханжой ". Он вздохнул, а затем продолжил" Только, пожалуйста, хоть один раз в своей жизни, не беспокойся и делай то, что считаешь нужным ".

С этим Джаспер и Эммет одновременно встали и вышли из комнаты. Я сел на свою кушетку, держа голову в своих руках, думая о том, что Эммет прав... да, впервые. Я дома, со своей семьёй и друзьями, не говоря уже о роскошной женщине, находящейся в нашем доме. Я хочу насладиться этим летом. Я впервые, буду делать то, что захочу.

" Эй, Эдвард, " Я посмотрел наверх и увидел, что Белла стоит в дверном проходе, " Как ты думаешь, могу ли я использовать твой душ, чтобы я смогла смыть эту краску с себя, до обеда? Спросила она приятным голосом с милой улыбкой.

" Я полагаю, ты можешь, учитывая, что это моя вина. " Сказал я, поманив к себе в комнату.

"Спасибо. Элис, очевидно не нравилась идея синей краски, находящейся повсюду, вблизи её душа, по-видимому, она побоялась, что везде останутся следы от неё." Она рассмеялась.

"Элис порой доходит до абсурда." Согласился я, проводив её в ванную. "Хорошо, вот полотенце" Сказал я, держа одно в руках. "Тебе что-нибудь нужно ещё? Шампунь, кондиционер и гель для душа находятся в кабинке. "

"Нет, я думаю, все хорошо." Сказала она, красиво улыбнувшись.

"Ну, я буду в своей комнате, если тебе понадобиться что-нибудь, просто крикни меня. Похоже, я тоже должен переодеться. " Сказал я ей, и посмотрел на заднюю сторону своих штанов, где она проехалась по мне валиком.

"Прости за это" Сказала она хихикнув. "Я оставлю дверь незапертой, на всякий случай. Спасибо, Эдвард" сказала она, поцеловав меня в щёку.

Все, что я мог сделать, это развернуться и выйти из ванной комнаты с тупой усмешкой на своём лице. Я переоделся, всё ещё находясь в экстазе, по-прежнему чувствуя теплоту ее губ на моей щеке. Я включил стерео и откинулся на кушетке, чтобы расслабиться.

"Ам, Эдвард?" Я услышал крик Беллы из ванной комнаты. Я сразу же подошёл к двери.

"Тебе что-то понадобилось, Белла?" Спросил я, чувствуя, что моё сердцебиение ускоряется. Даже ничего, не предпринимая, она оказывает на меня невероятное влияние.

" Да, ты не мог бы зайти ко мне на секунду? " Спросила она

Моё сердце забилось ещё быстрее, как только я открыл дверь ванной комнаты и зашёл туда.  
" Что тебе нужно? " Спросил я, тайно желая, что она ответит мне.

"Ну, я кажется, забыла захватить сменную одежду. Сказала она, немного смущённо.

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я захватил их из твоей комнаты?" Спросил я.

"Нет, всё хорошо. Но может, у тебя есть халат или что-то, что я могу надеть ".

Халат? Какой 21-летний мужчина имеет халат. Но сейчас, я мечтал, чтобы он у меня был. "Нет, мне жаль." И тогда я услышал эхо Эммета в своей голове. Раз уж Белла дразнила меня ранее, я решил, что отплачу ей той же монетой. "У меня есть футболка, можешь использовать её, если хочешь добраться до собственных вещей. Чтобы ты была уверенна, что ты прикрыта по пути из холла в свою комнату. "

"Это было бы великолепно, Эдвард. Спасибо " Вздохнула она

"Подожди немного".

Я отошёл, чтобы дойти до своего шкафа. Я нашёл белую рубашку на пуговицах, которая была великовата мне. Так что я схватил ее и побежал обратно в ванную.

"Я повесил её на стойке". Сказал я ей.

"Спасибо. Я буду через минуту ".

Я вернулся в свою комнату и стал ждать.

Она была права, мне не пришлось ждать долго. В считанные минуты дверь ванной открылась и моя челюсть почти упала на пол от увиденного мною. Белла была в моей рубашке. Она доходила немного выше колена, первые несколько пуговиц были расстёгнуты, и ее волосы были убраны за спину, делая очевидным тот факт, что в моей прохладной комнате, она была без лифчика. И так как она только что вышла из запотевшей ванной, ткань прилипла к изгибам её тела.

Вместо того чтобы пойти переодеться в нормальную одежду, она просто села на диван рядом со мной. Вот дерьмо, я не ожидал этого.  
Тем не менее, было бы не плохо увидеть, как она переодевается. Но сейчас она сидела рядом со мной, лишь прикрытая тонким куском ткани. Я еле сдерживался.

"Большое спасибо." Сказала она, и села так, что наши тела находились не более чем в 4 дюймах от друг друга.

"Н-не за что". Заикался я, стараясь подумать о чём-нибудь, кроме Беллы почти что без одежды. "Ты не хочешь переодеться?" Спросил я.

"Эй Белла." Сказала Элис, стоявшая в дверном проходе. "О, я пойду, возьму для тебя одежду. Сейчас вернусь ".

"Я думаю, всё будет на высшем уровне." Она ответила. "Так расскажи мне Эдвард, как тебе жизнь в колледже?" Спросила она.

"Я думал, я тебе рассказал об этом ранее?" Сказал я ей, вспоминая нашу долгую беседу в гостевой комнате.

Она придвинулась ближе и начала разглаживать воротник рубашки, которая была на мне, как она сказала: "Оу, я знаю о жизни в колледже. Мне больше интересно о твоей личной жизни.»

"У меня не было личной жизни" Засмеялся я, но в итоге вышел какой-то нервный смешок, ввиду нашей непосредственной близости. Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что она скрестила ноги, и её рубашка поползла, вверх открывая её бёдра. Господи, где Элис с одеждой?

"Так у тебя нет подружки или что-то в этом роде?" Спросила она, и моё сердце мгновенно ускорилось.

"Нет" Прошептал я

"Ты знаешь, у тебя не было ни одной, даже в старшей школе. Девушки постоянно бросались на тебя, и, тем не менее, ты здесь, и по-прежнему один. Почему? "Спросила она и немного отстранилась. Она наморщила лоб, как если бы она действительно пыталась понять.

Я невольно взял её руку в обе своих. "Думаю, я никогда не был заинтересован в тех девушках, которые бросались на меня." Я смотрел ей прямо в глаза. "Мне нужна такая, которая может быть и другом, и девушкой. Я хочу кого-то с кем я могу вести умные беседы. Кто-то, кто не боится, быть собой. А может быть, кто-то, кто танцует под Air Supply, когда она красит комнату. " В данный момент, Мы просто смотрели друг другу в глаза.

"Эдвард, я лю ..."

"Белла", я принесла твою одежду! "Элис прервала ее. Чёрт побери! Что она хотела сказать? Она не могла сказать то, что я подумал, что она сказала или она могла?

Она просто встала и сказала: "Спасибо за рубашку. Я отдам ее тебе через минуту. " И она ушла вслед за Элис.

Я был так близко, чтобы сказать ей! Очевидно, этого не произошло ... пока не произошло.  
Белла.

Я не могу поверить, я почти сказала ему. Я почти призналась, что я люблю Эдварда. Это могло быть очень плохой идеей. Что, если он не будет чувствовать то же, по отношению ко мне? Но как насчет того, что он сказал? Как много девушек танцуют под Air Supply, в то время как красят стену? Он думал обо мне. Я была настолько поглощена своими мыслями, что я даже не заметила, во что меня нарядила Элис.

Я, наконец, посмотрела вниз, и увидела на себе джинсы и полосатую футболку. Наконец-то, нормальная одежда.

"Элис, я почти сказала ему. Я почти сказала Эдварду, что я люблю его ".

"Я знаю" заявила Элис, как если бы это было очевидно. Она закатила глаза. "Я прервала твоё намерение. Мы должны быть уверены, что он чувствует тоже самое. Может быть, мы заставим его признаться, первым. "

" Но Элис, я думаю, я тоже нравлюсь ему. " Сказала я ей.

"О, я знаю, ты нравишься ему. Но любит ли он тебя? Послушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты раскрыла ему свои чувства, и это стало бы не больше, чем мимолётное увлечение для него. Ты слишком ценна и хрупка для этого. Поняла? "Я кивнула. "Кроме того, будет очень весело только дразнить его сегодня ?" Добавила она хихикнув.

"Ты дьявол, ты знаешь, об этом?" Сказала я ей.

"Вообще-то, я в курсе. Теперь, отдай Эдварду его рубашку назад и скажи ему, чтобы он спустился на ужин. Карлайл и Эсме ушли на ужин, поэтому Эммет, Джаспер, и Роуз ушли за пиццей. Они должны быть дома с минуты на минуту ".

"Хорошо, скоро увидимся". С этим, я вернулась назад в комнату Эдварда. Он сидел около дивана, прислонившись головой к подлокотнику, и слушал музыку.

Я побежала и прыгнула прямо на него, смеясь над его шокированным лицом.

"Ах, ты считаешь, это смешным, не так ли?" Спросил он. Все, что я могла сделать, это кивнуть. "Ну, я думаю, что это смешнее." Сказал он и начал меня щекотать.

"Эд... Эдвард ... прекрати... по... пожалуйста... Сдаюсь, сдаюсь! Ты выиграл!" Кричала я сквозь смех. Он остановился, и я едва могла дышать.

"Боже, и все, что я хотела, это быть милой и отдать тебе рубашку обратно". Сказала я, обиженным голосом.

"Быть милой, да?" Спросил он скептически, однако посмеиваясь.

"Я, как известно, периодически пытаюсь делать это" Сказала я с сарказмом.

"Ну, видимо, я упустил многое за эти три года. " Шутя, сказал он.

Я ударила его по руке и встала. "Давай, обед уже в пути, и я голодна". Он схватил мою руку, и я потянула его наверх, делая вид будто он слишком тяжелый. Он только рассмеялся надо мной.

Мы спустились вниз на кухню, и обнаружили четыре коробки с пиццей. Мы все ели, разговаривали, и смеялись, когда мы ели. Было здорово ощущать, что мы снова вместе. И я не могла ничего делать, кроме как разглядывать Эдварда и его удивительное совершенное лицо, на протяжении всего ужина. Я любила смотреть на него, когда он откидывал голову назад во время смеха. Как можно кого-то так сильно любить? Меня немного огорчало то, что он не знает о моих чувствах, и я не могу поделиться ими с ним. Но Элис и Роуз, уверены в том, что, всё изменится ... и я научилась никогда не ставить против Элис.

"Хорошо, все в гостиную для киношного марафона! " Воскликнула Элис. Все были очень взволнованны, как только мы начали двигаться в гостиную. Я села на диван, и Эдвард присоединился ко мне. Элис и Джаспер сели на диванчик для двоих, а Эммет и Роуз обнявшись, легли на пол.

"Хорошо, что у нас есть?" Спросил Эммет

"Ну, ребята, что вы хотите посмотреть? Если вы хотите мистику или роман, у меня есть "Иллюзионист" если ужасы, то "Ужас Амитивилля" Да, это единственный с Райаном Рейнольдсом. Если экшн, то у меня есть "Крепкий Орешек". Что вы, ребята, хотите в первую очередь? " Спросила Элис

После долгой дискуссии, мы решили, что фильмы пойдут в таком порядке "Иллюзионист", "Крепкий Орешек", а затем "Ужас Амитивилля". Я смотрела эти фильмы и люблю их, поэтому я была очень взволнована. В смысле, в каждом из этих фильмов, по крайней мере, присутствует один хороший парень, поэтому нет сомнений, что мы девочки, будем довольны.

Эдвард.

Мне нравились все фильмы, которые были выбраны. Я думал, они все очень классные. И я надеялся, что Белла немного испугается во время "Ужаса Амитивилля" и прильнёт ближе ко мне в поиске защиты, во время "страшных" моментов.

" Иллюзионист" был первым. Казалось бы, безобидный фильм, не так ли? Неправда! На протяжении всего фильма все вставляли комментарии. В действительности, они не беспокоили меня до тех пор, пока Белла не присоединилась к ним.

Мы смотрели момент, где Эйзенхем и герцогиня целовались и занимались сексом, когда Белла вдруг сказала: "Эйзенхем дамский угодник. Я имею в виду, какая девушка не полюбит такую прелесть? "

По какой-то причине, мне не понравилось слушать, что кто-то, пускай немного, смог привлечь её. Я впервые заревновал, и это было не логично. Это был вымышленный характер, однако по некоторым причинам, это не важно. Мне до сих пор это не нравится.

"Я абсолютно согласна, Белла. Он действительно знает, как доставить наслаждение женщинам. " Ответила Роуз

Другие ребята не могут быть такими же, разве не так?

"Чёрт, я встану в очередь за ним ". Пошутил Эммет. Ну, по-видимому, они не чувствуют себя так, как я чувствовал. Поэтому оставшуюся часть фильма, я испытывал ревность каждый раз, когда Белла комментировала, каким джентльменом был Эйзенхем, или когда Роуз и Элис говорили, что он милый, и она соглашалась.

Но, наконец, фильм закончился, и я не мог не вздохнуть. Следующим был экшн, так что она не может ничего сказать о том, не правда ли? Видимо могла.

"Вы знаете, Джастин Лонг такой милый, в каком то смысле, вы не думаете?" Спросила Белла

"Да, он милашка." Элис согласилась.

"Нет, я все еще предпочитают Эйзенхема". Добавил Джаспер. Они все засмеялись, но у меня было ощущение, что еще немного и я выйду из себя.

Этот фильм закончился, и я вновь успокоился. Сейчас будут ужасы. Я был взволнован этим фильмом. Я хотел, чтобы Белла видела, что я мог бы защитить и утешить ее.

Прошло уже больше половины фильма, и она еще даже не подпрыгнула. Я смотрел на нее на протяжении всего фильма и до сих пор, и ничего. Не прыгает, не кричит, ничего.

Я наклонился и прошептал ей на ушко, "Белла, тебе не страшно? "

Она посмотрела на меня, как -будто у меня было три головы. "Ты с ума сошел? Когда плохой парень, такой горячий, уже не страшно независимо оттого, что он делает ".

Ну, мое эго было застрелено в эту ночь. Я откинулся назад и продолжил смотреть фильм. В конце концов, я посмотрел на Беллу, которая была довольно тихой последние полчаса. Она заснула на противоположной части дивана.

Я повернулся к остальным, и увидел, что они смотрели на Беллу.

"Я отнесу её в свою кровать". Сказал я и взял её на руки, словно невесту.

"Я уверен, ты сделаешь". Заржал Эммет. Я одарил его свирепым взглядом.

Как только, мы оказались в моей комнате, я положил Беллу на одну из моих подушек на правую сторону моей постели (на её сторону моей постели). Я накрыл ее и поцеловал в лоб.

"Спокойной ночи, Белла." Прошептал я. Я попытался отодвинуться, но она схватила меня за рубашку.

"Нет, останься. Ты не будешь спать на диване." Сказала она сонно.

"Хорошо, но почему бы тебе не переодеться в пижаму, иначе тебе будет неудобно." Сказал я низким голосом

"Можешь просто снять с меня штаны?" Нет, она не могла попросить меня об этом.

"Что?" Спросил я, чтобы убедиться, что я правильно расслышал

"Просто стяни их." Сказала она, всё ещё с закрытыми глазами.

Я стянул с неё одеяло и слегка расстегнул ее брюки, едва касаясь её. Я посмотрел на нее, она выглядела так, будто она опять провалилась в сон. Я медленно расстегнул молнию, и моё сердце забилось быстрее. И потом, Белла застонала. Этот звук разжёг огонь в моем желудке, и мои штаны мгновенно стали более жесткими.

Я схватил и приподнял ее за бедра, чтобы я мог стянуть брюки вниз, и она подчинилась. Я спускал их медленно вниз, давая возможность моим рукам почувствовать ее мягкие ноги на пути вниз. Она лишь вздохнула, от удовольствия.

Я переоделся, и заполз в кровать рядом с ней. Этой ночью она повернулась лицом ко мне, уже заснув, и я не отвернусь от этого ангела сегодня. Я не хочу упустить возможность смотреть на ее совершенное лицо. Через несколько минут в попытке сохранить её совершенное лицо в своей памяти, я провалился в сон, полном мечтами о Белле.


	6. Играть в бильярд и закончить дракой

Эдвард.  
Я проснулся рядом с самым прекрасным созданием, которое когда-либо видел. Когда я очнулся ото сна, в главной роли которого была Белла, я увидел ее прелестную голову, лежащую на моей груди. Ее левая рука обвила мой торс, а обе мои руки удерживали ее. Мое лицо пересекла улыбка при взгляде на это. Я хотел наблюдать эту картину каждое утро этого лета… это самое малое из того, что я бы хотел.  
Белла.  
Я вздохнула и почувствовала самый замечательный запах. Фактически, он был как... Я распахнула глаза, и обнаружила, что моя голова лежит на груди Эдварда, а мои руки обвили его. Улыбка поползла по моему лицу, и я поняла, что он еще спит. У меня возникло огромное желание просто целовать его кожу на груди. Он запах так восхитительно, а его тело было плавным и гладким, почти, как камень. Это было замечательно.  
Я повернула голову так, чтобы мои губы прошлись по его коже. Затем, я освободилась из плена его рук и села. Он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня, его губы изогнулись в кривой улыбке.

«Утро» - выдохнул он.

«Доброе утро» - Ответила я с улыбкой и посмотрела на него. – «Кажется, что спать вместе становится совсем случайностью». – Рассмеялась я.

Эдвард начал посмеиваться.

«Ну, я уложил тебя в кровать прошлой ночью, и ты не дала мне уйти, поэтому я остался» - Сказал он.

Я рассмеялась.

«Думаю, подсознательно я чувствовала себя виноватой, если бы ты спал на диване» - протянула я. – «Эй, а сколько времени?»

«10:30» - ответил он.

«Святое говно! То есть мы проснулись довольно поздно» - поправилась я, вставая с постели.

«Господи, мне даже страшно предположить, что приготовила нам Эллис сегодня» - простонал он.

Я рассмеялась над ним.

«Если бы я тебе не знала, то решила бы, что ты испугался».

«Ну тогда, я полагаю, что тебя это не напрягает» - сказал Эдвард, садясь.

«Доброе утро» - прочирикала Эллис, проходя в комнату Эдварда. – «Вечером мы идем в Chuck's Sports Bar обедать» - Заявила она.

«Эллис, сейчас только 10:30 утра. Тебе не кажется, что сейчас немного рановато, для того, чтобы планировать обед?» - Поинтересовалась я.

«Нет. Эдвард, Джаспер и Эммет хотят поговорить с тобой насчет того, что вам надеть. И, Белла, скидывай одежду, и встречаемся в моей комнате» - сказала она, а потом ушла.

«Окей, теперь я немного испугалась» – Призналась я. Эдвард начал смеяться надо мной. – «Так, я не должна заставлять Эллис ждать. Увидимся позже» – с этими словами я пошла в комнату подруги, где была встречена оживленной Эллис и улыбающейся Розали.

«Что?» - Подозрительно спросила я.

«Мы собрались здесь, чтобы научить тебя быть более соблазнительной» - с улыбкой сказала Эллис.

«Мы так гордимся тобой, из-за того случая с краской, что решили – ты готова ко второму раунду из курса обольщения». – Проинформировала меня Роуз.

«Раунд два, так?» - Уточнила я, не зная, что больше, испуганна ли я, или возбуждена.

Эдвард.  
Я зашел в комнату Эммета и обнаружил его вместе с Джаспером сидящих на кровати.

«Эй, парни, что случилось?» - Спросил я, присаживаясь рядом.

«Ну, ничего, кроме того, ты так и не рассказал нам «какого получать Беллу» - ответил Джаспер.

«Спасибо, что ты высказал свое мнение насчет того, как я поступил бы с девушкой, которую люблю». – С сарказмом сказал я.

«Успокойся, Эдвард. Я не это имел в виду» - сказал Джаспер в свою защиту.

«Он просто имел в виду, что нам необходимы подробности. Пока что она производит на тебя больше эффекта, чем ты на нее… а мы не хотим этого. Ну, еще мы просто должны дать тебе больше информации насчет того, что собираемся сделать». – Объяснил Эммет. – «Весь сегодняшний день мы проводим в этой комнате, обучая тебя нашим маленьким хитростям».

О, Господи! Это будет длинный день!

Белла.

Я провела целый день в комнате Эллис, изучая как быть «соблазнительной». Даже ланч мы ели в комнате. Я и не думала, что они понимают, что я не знаю, как быть сексуальной.

«Окей. Я думаю, что мы сделаем это сейчас» – Сказала Эллис. – «Теперь ты готова для обеда в баре».

«Ты серьезно? Вы идете играть Bella Barbie, в бар?» - Недоверчиво поинтересовалась я.

«Это все части плана соблазнения» - объяснила Розали. – Когда мы приходим туда, то уговариваем Эдварда научить тебя играть в пул.

«Зачем?» - Спросила я. – «Я умею играть в пул»

Эллис и Роуз многозначительно посмотрели на меня.

«Потому что он будет стоять сзади тебя!» - сказала Эллис так, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью в мире.

«Ох» - это было все, что я сказала, когда они усадили меня перед зеркалом Эллис и начали причесывать и накладывать макияж. Подруги сделали так, чтобы мои локоны свободно ниспадали, потом придали волосам немного объема или, как выразилась Роуз, сделали «сексуальную прическу». Потом немного светло – коричневого мерцания на моих веках, чуть-чуть подводки, туши и красной губной помады, которая сделала мои и без того пухлые губы еще больше.  
Подруги дали мне короткие черные шортики и широким красным ремнем. К ним я одела черный полосатый топ. Образ был довершен красными серьгами–кольцами и красными туфлями на высоких каблуках. Признаюсь, я выглядела замечательно.

Розали надела пару плотных джинсов с топом, открывавший ее живот. А Эллис надела джинсовую юбку и к ней зеленый топик. Конечно, им потребовалось на это пару минут, в то время как на меня потратили целый час… проклятая генетика.

«Окей, я бы сказала, что мы все горячие и готовые. Посмотрите, уже 5:30. Мальчики должно быть уже ждут нас» - заявила Эллис.

Мы прошли в прихожую и спустились по ступенькам к входной двери. Как Эллис и говорила, парни ждали нас там. Эдвард выглядел просто изумительно в темных джинсах и синей рубашке. Две верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты, и я увидела его грудь. Я тут же захотела прикоснуться к ней губами. Его волосы были уложены в творческом беспорядке. Эдвард выглядел просто восхитительно.

Эдвард.

Мы стояли около двери, ожидая, пока спустятся девушки, а я пытался переварить всю информацию, которую сообщили мне сегодня Джаспер и Эммет. Но мои мысли вылетели из головы, как только я увидел Беллу, спускавшуюся по ступенькам.

От удивления мои глаза широко открылись, когда она встала передо мной. На Белле были самые короткие шорты, которые я когда-либо видел, а на безупречных ногах были надеты сексуальные красные туфли с огромными каблуками. Черный топ облегал тело, а ее пухлые красные губы так и манили целовать их. Белла была мечтой любого мужчины, а я должен был находиться около нее всю ночь. Определенно, я самый счастливый человек на этой планете.

Белла.

«Хорошо, парни, отправляемся в путь» - крикнул Эммет. – «Возьмем мой джип, тогда сможем поехать все вместе.

Мы направились в сторону огромного джипа Эммета. Естественно, Розали села впереди, поскольку управлял Эммет. Джаспер помог Эллис забраться в машину, а потом сел сам. Я представила, как буду запрыгивать в джип…

«Проблемы?» раздался голос Эдварда позади меня.

«Это слишком большой прыжок для меня» - смущенно пролепетала я.

«Давай я помогу тебе» - предложил он, обхватывая меня руками. И, прежде чем я успела понять, что случилось, он поднял меня достаточно высоко, чтобы я попала внутрь машины. Затем он запрыгнул вслед за мной и закрыл дверь.

«Спасибо» - прошептала я ему на ухо. Эдвард только улыбнулся мне и подмигнул, отчего мое сердце пропустило удар.

Всю поездку я чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Эдварда. Каждый раз, когда я поворачивалась к нему и наши глаза встречались, я краснела. Иногда мою реакцию сопровождал его тихий смех. Но потом мы подъехали к бару, парковка которого была забита автомобилями. Я взглянула на Эллис с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

«Не беспокойся, я зарезервировала нам столик» - успокоила она меня.

Эдвард выпрыгнул из машины и обхватил меня за талию, затем медленно потянул к себе. Я съехала по нему, мои ноги коснулись земли значительно раньше, чем мне хотелось. Я хотела провести всю ночь в его объятьях, но мне пришлось выкинуть из головы все фантазии, потому что остальные тоже вышли из джипа.

Мы прошли в бар и, как только двери закрылись, все будто замерли и уставились на нас. Не могу их в этом обвинить… Я имею в виду то, что все парни пускают слюни на Эллис и Розали, а все девушки строят глазки Эммету, Джасперу и Эдварду.

Человек, который стоял около барной стойки, подошел ко мне.

«Привет, добро пожаловать в Chuck's Sports Bar. Могу ли я для вас что-нибудь сделать».

Эллис прервала его.

«Мы зарезервировали кабинку на имя Каллен» - сообщила она ему.

Его взгляд прошелся по мне, и он улыбнулся.

«Окей, проходите сюда» - он провел нас в большую кабину в ресторанной части заведения. – «Ваш официант сейчас будет» - он подмигнул мне и испарился.

«Ничего себе, Белла!» - Сказала Розали. – «Может, ты всегда будешь так одеваться?» - Я только покраснела и отвела взгляд.

«Не нравится он мне» - заявил Эдвард. – «Сомневаюсь, что он профессионал».

«Это бар» - ответил Эммет. – «Здесь нет профессионалов, когда присутствуют красивые девушки» - он подмигнул мне.

«Спасибо, Эммет!» - Сказала я, закатив глаза. – «Вам надо срочно к окулисту, проверить зрение».

Все засмеялись, кроме Эдварда, который прошептал мне на ухо:

«Он прав, ты ослепительна сегодня» - с этими словами он отпрянул.

Я должна вспомнить, как дышать… Мы все немного поговорили, но нас прервал официант, который подошел к нашему столику.

«Привет, меня зовут Майк, и я буду вашим официантом на сегодняшний вечер. Не желаете ли чего-нибудь выпить?» - Его взгляд пробежался по нашему столику и остановился на мне.

«Думаю, мы возьмем две пинты Колы» - сказал Джаспер. Майк кивнул, а затем посмотрел снова на меня.

«Я могу достать вам что-нибудь особенное» - сказал он мне, должно быть, сексуальным голосом.

«Спасибо, не надо» - ответила я.

Майк наклонился ближе ко мне, и я инстинктивно отпрянула от него.

«Сообщите, если измените ваше решение» - его дыхание было просто ужасным, как и все, что он делал, поэтому я просто кивнула, и официант ушел.  
Ну, я наверно грубая.  
Cказала я, отправляя сникерс через стол.  
- Но чувствую себя грязной после разговора с этим придурком.  
И это было правдой.

Мы все решили заказать бургеры и куриные крылышки. Когда Майк вернулся, то попытался поболтать со мной, но Эммет оказался единственным, кто говорил с ним.

Через пару минут официант возвратился с нашей едой и дал каждому по корзинке с бургером и крылышками.  
- Это все, что я могу для вас сделать?  
Он снова наклонился ко мне.  
- Больше ничего?  
Рука Эдварда обвила мои плечи, и уткнулся лицом в мою шею. Мое дыхание официально попрощалось со мной. Его губы прошлись по моей шее.  
- Да, любимая, тебе надо что-нибудь еще?  
Бархатным голосом поинтересовался он.

Я не могла говорить. Я даже дышать не могла, как, черт возьми, мне отвечать?

Эдвард снова поцеловал мою шею, потом сказал Майку.  
- Спасибо, я думаю, что у нее все в порядке, но если что-нибудь понадобится, я уверен, что смогу ей с этим помочь.  
Он провел губами сверху вниз по моей шее.

Задетый в лучших чувствах Майк ушел, а Эдвард сел в прежнее положение, удерживая руку вокруг моих плеч. Наши друзья истерически смеялись, но это дало мне время, чтобы придти в себя. Я наклонилась к Эдварду, мои губы коснулись мочки его уха.  
- Спасибо.  
Поблагодарила я и поцеловала в щеку.  
- Поверь, это было приятно. Я хочу удержать тебя как можно дальше от этого гнусного создания.  
Все, кто сидел за столом, снова начали смеяться. Гнусный – как раз то слово, которым можно описать Майка.

Во время еды мы вспоминали различные истории, которые произошли с нами в прошлом. Например, как Эммет сжег половину брови, когда поджигал газовый камин (прим. автора: на самом деле это произошло с моим братом и я подумала, что это как раз в стиле Эммета. Ха-ха).

Когда мы поели, то заплатили за обед и сели в баре. Эллис и я заказали колу, потому что нам было только двадцать. Розали взяла Cosmo, Эммет и Джаспер пиво, а Эдвард Mountain Dew.  
- Эдвард, сыграем в пул?  
Предложил Эммет.  
- Готовься к похоронам.  
Со смехом ответил Эдвард, когда тот встал и подошел к бильярдному столу.

Джаспер остался с нами, он сел на стул с Эллис на его коленях. Роуз подошла к столу, чтобы поддержать Эммета, а я села в баре, чтобы наблюдать за матчем.  
- Не понимаю, почему Эммет продолжает вызывать его. Эдвард все равно всегда выигрывает.  
Объяснил специально для меня и Эллис Джаспер. Я улыбнулась ему и посмотрела на Эдварда. Тот посмотрел на меня с улыбкой и подмигнул.  
Затем выражение его лица стало взбешенным.  
- Эй.  
Я услышала, как кто-то обращается ко мне. Я повернула голову, чтобы увидеть высокого брюнета, примерно одного возраста со мной.  
- Привет.  
Коротко ответила я, надеясь, что тот поймет намек, что он мне неинтересен. Оказалось, что нет.  
- Я – Тайлер. Какой твой знак?  
Он шутливо показал на меня.  
- Стоп.  
Сказала я, как ни в чем не бывало.

Он только рассмеялся.  
- О, умная и свободная. Мне это нравится.  
Сказал он, шевеля бровями вверх и вниз. Я посмотрела на Эллис и Джаспера, которые пытались подавить смех. Их взгляд говорил «можешь поверить этому парню».  
- Итак, не хочешь потанцевать?  
Спросил он меня. Превосходно, он вынудил меня это сделать. Я сказала первое, что пришло мне в голову.  
- Я лесбиянка.  
Вылетело у меня. Он был потрясен, не буду его в этом обвинять, сама в шоке.  
- Что?  
Спросил он.

Я собрала весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы ответить беззаботно.  
- Да, мне нравятся девушки.  
Я посмотрела на Эллис и Джаспера, которые спрятали лица, изо всех сил сдерживая подступающий смех.

- Но ты тут одна.  
Как будто это могло изменить мое решение.  
- На самом деле она со мной.  
Я посмотрела на улыбающуюся мне Розали. Я с трудом подавила смех, призвав весь свой контроль.  
- Я удивлена, куда ты ходила?  
Сказала я, отчаянно пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
- Я была там.  
Сказала Роуз с усмешкой. Затем она повернулась к Тайлеру и сказала.  
- Это моя территория. Покинь ее.  
Что парень и сделал. Все еще потрясенный он пошел в сторону мужского туалета. Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, я рассмеялась.  
- Что это было?  
Спросил Эммет, я уверена, что он жалеет, что не участвовал в розыгрыше.  
- Просто Белла сказала одному парню, что она лесбиянка, чтобы не танцевать. Ну, знаешь, обычное дело.  
Эллис рассмеялась. Хохот Эммета заставил трястись все заведение, а Эдвард присоединился к нему.  
- Хорошая работа.  
Cказал Эммет, похлопывая меня по плечу.  
- Спасибо, стараюсь.  
Ответила я.  
- Итак, кто победил?  
Эммет тут же заткнулся. Я рассмеялась.  
- Могу предположить, что Эдвард.  
- Парень, он всегда выигрывает. Почему бы тебе не принять это?  
Посмеиваясь, сказал Джаспер.  
- Заткнись!  
Прокричал Эммет.  
- Эй, а у них тут есть караоке. Роуз, пошли слушать.  
- О, мы тоже пойдем.  
Сказала Эллис, вставая с колен Джаспера, и потянула его в другой конец бара.  
- Не хочешь пойти с ними?  
Поинтересовался Эдвард.  
- Не сейчас. Ты не мог бы научить, меня играть в пул?  
Спросила я, посылая ему взгляд из-под ресниц (заслуга Роуз).  
- Ты кажешься достаточно профессиональным, чтобы учить меня.  
- Да, конечно. С удовольствием, пошли.  
Мы подошли к бильярдному столу. Он разложил шары и начал объяснять мне правила.  
- Эдвард, я знаю, как играть, прекрасно разбираюсь в этом. Не нужно объяснять мне всю игру. Мне просто нужна помощь в тренировке ударов.

- Окей.  
Cказал он.  
- Я сделаю первый, а потом мы вместе попрактикуем пару ударов.

Эдвард направился в другой конец стола и выбрал шар, который собирался загнать в лузу. Он пригнулся к поверхности и начал прицеливаться. Господи, возможно, быть более сексуальным?

Он безо всяких усилий загнал шар в лузу. Я ошиблась. Так он выглядел еще сексуальнее.  
- Окей. Какой шар ты хочешь попытаться загнать?  
Я указала на 9.  
- Отлично.  
Я нагнулась к столу, положив кий на большой палец. Эдвард подошел сзади и положил свои руки на мои. Его тело было плотно ко мне прижато, я могла чувствовать каждый его мускул.

Его губы прошлись по моему уху, когда он прошептал.  
- Твоя цель… здесь.  
Он немного переместил мою руку.  
- Отлично, теперь забей его в лузу.  
Вот черт! Он неспроста шепнул мне это на ухо. Как он думает, я смогу сконцентрироваться после этого?

Когда Эдвард заметил мои колебания, он шепнул своим бархатным голосом. – Я помогу тебе в этом.  
Все мое тело трепетало, дышать было трудно.  
- Ты готова?  
Спросил он.  
Все что я была в состоянии сделать – это кивнуть, и мы вместе сделали удар. И естественно, 9 шар угодил в пятую лузу.  
- Видишь? Это легко, правда?  
Спросил он с улыбкой.  
- Я думаю, что для меня это было труднее, чем для тебя.  
Сказала я.  
- Ну, практика поможет. Здесь еще много шаров, и мне нужна твоя помощь. Сказал он, улыбнувшись. Я бросила ему свой кий. Он поймал его и кинул обратно мне. Остальную часть времени мы с Эдвардом забивали шары. В конечном счете, все они оказались в лузах.  
- Неплохо получается.  
Сказал он, отложив кий.  
- Да, конечно!  
Я засмеялась, и он присоединился ко мне.  
- Эй, пошли смотреть, как поют люди, это весело!  
Сказал Джаспер.

Мы с Эдвардом прошли на танцплощадку, где кто-то просто ужасно пел "Burning Love" Элвиса. Это было так плохо, что мы все начали смеяться.  
- Эй.  
Сказала Эллис, глядя на нас.  
- Я записала вас на одну песню, думаю, она следующая.  
Мой смех тут же сменился страхом.  
- Что?  
Спросила я.  
- У тебя удивительно красивый голос. У обоих вас. И песню эту вы знаете. Это будет так мило!  
Сказала Эллис. И затем этот мелкий чертенок ушел.  
- Окей, следующие, Белла и Эдвард.  
Объявил D.J. Я, ужасаясь, посмотрела на Эдварда. Тот только улыбнулся, взял меня за руку и потянул по ступеням на сцену.

Начался проигрыш.… Твою мать! Я убью Эллис!

Эдвард начал петь свою партию:

"I'm gonna do all the thing for you  
A girl wants a man to do  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
I'll sacrifice for you  
I'll even do wrong for you  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)

Every minute, every hour  
I'm gonna shower you  
With love and affection  
Look out, it's comin' in your direction  
And I'm

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will"

Окей, теперь моя часть:

"Look here  
My love is strong, you see  
I know you'll never get tired of me  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
And I'm gonna use every trick in the book  
I'll try my best to get you hooked  
Hey, baby (Hey, baby)

And every night, every day  
I'm gonna say  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out boy, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
And I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will you know I will"

Я подошла к Эдварду, когда пела следующие слова:

"Every breathe I take  
And each and every step I make  
Brings me closer, baby  
Closer to you."

Его рука обвила мою талию, когда он пел:

"And with each beat of my heart  
For every day we're apart  
I'll hunger for every wasted hour"

Последнюю часть мы исполнили вместе:

And I...  
Every night  
And every day  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

Отовсюду послышались аплодисменты и свист. Когда мы спустились по ступенькам, друзья бросились нас обнимать. Мы остались там еще на пару часов, слушая, как другие поют. Мы смеялись над ними, или действительно наслаждались. Мы с Эдвардом провели целую ночь, много веселясь.  
- Эй, не хочешь покидать дротики?  
Спросил меня Эдвард.  
- Только если вокруг не будет людей, я могу убить их.  
Засмеялась я.  
- Я плохо играю.  
- Не беспокойся, я научу тебя.  
Пообещал он и потянул меня за руку в сторону бара.  
- Эй, вы мне можете дать несколько дротиков?  
Спросил он у бармена, который встретился нам у входа в заведение.  
- Конечно.  
Сказал он с улыбкой.  
- В качестве оплаты я возьму ее.  
Сказал бармен, глядя на меня.  
- Извините, что?  
Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Эдварда.  
- Я хочу побыть немного с этой сладкой, невинной девушкой. Спорим, что она почувствует то, что никогда прежде не чувствовала.

Я не могла поверить, что он только что сказал такое обо мне. Я оттолкнула Эдварда, так как он стоял ближе к бару.  
- Какого черта! У тебя проблемы, больной Ублюдок!  
Закричала я на него и залепила пощечину.  
- Какое ты имеешь право говорить мне такое!  
- О, милая, пошли. Это просто шутка.

Следующее, что я поняла – бармен оказался на полу. Эдвард дал ему по лицу. Но на этот раз вокруг нас собралась небольшая толпа.  
- Пошли отсюда.  
Сказал Эдвард, обвивая рукой мою талию и притягивая ближе к себе.

Мы были в джипе, а Эдвард все не отпускал меня. Я посмотрела на него, его губы были плотно сжаты. Господи, какой он сексуальный, когда злится. Согласна, я часто это думаю, но это, правда!  
- Эдвард, ты в порядке?  
Спросила я.

Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся, но эта улыбка не затронула его глаза.  
- Спасибо.  
Прошептала я ему на ухо. Он в ответ взял мою левую руку и поцеловал ее. Затем он снова отвернулся к окну.

Когда мы приехали домой, на часах было 1:43. Мы все сказали друг другу «спокойной ночи» и разошлись по комнатам.  
- Хочешь принять душ, перед тем, как лечь спать?  
Спросил меня Эдвард.  
- Было бы здорово.  
Ответила я с улыбкой.  
- Ты не возражаешь, если я снова буду спать в твоей комнате?  
Спросила я, надеясь, что возражений с его стороны не последует.  
- Нисколько.  
Ответил он, поцеловав меня в щеку.  
- Ух.  
Это было единственное, что я могла сказать.

На автомате я прошла в ванную и приняла душ, все еще чувствуя покалывания на щеке, в том месте, куда он меня поцеловал.

Когда я вернулась в комнату, Эдвард уже лежал на кровати. Я улыбнулась и легла на свою половину.

Вскоре он обнял меня.  
- Белла, мне жаль, что этот парень наговорил тебе сегодня.  
Я обняла его, тронутая, что он так беспокоится обо мне.  
- Все отлично. Я уже большая девочка. Но это было очень мило с твоей стороны помочь мне.  
Я чувствовала, как затряслось его тело, когда он рассмеялся, потом он посмотрел на меня.  
- Я был очень удивлен твоей реакцией.  
Я начала смеяться вместе с ним.  
- Хорошо, я думаю, что ты узнаешь много нового обо мне этим летом. Подмигнула я Эдварду.  
- В таком случае, не могу дождаться.  
Ответил он.

Он обвил обе руки вокруг моего тела, давая мне чувство защищенности.  
- Я хочу быть уверенным, что ты в безопасности.  
Прошептал он.  
- Рядом с тобой я всегда чувствую себя в безопасности.

И я погрузилась в сон, конечно же, об Эдварде.

I'm Gonna Make You Love Me by Diana Ross


	7. Играть в бильярд и закончить дракой EPOV

Эдвард.  
-Ладно, давайте отправимся в дорогу ребята!- прокричал Эммет.  
-Мы возьмем мой джип, так что все сможем ехать вместе.  
Во главе с Эмметом, мы направились к его джипу, настоящему зверю. Я улыбнулся, подумав, как идеально он подходит к его характеру. Розали очевидно сядет с Эмметом впереди, ведь он за рулем, так что остальные сядут сзади. Обычно за рулем был я, и мы брали Вольво, но сейчас я смирился с тем, что Эммет поведет, ведь так я смогу сидеть рядом с Беллой  
Такое чувство, будто мне постоянно ее недостаточно. Не важно, что она делала, для меня она всегда была такой пьянящей и то, как она выглядит сегодня вечером... в английском недостаточно слов даже чтобы начать описывать ее. Так же как и во французском языке... даже если объединить их. Она великолепный экземпляр. По правде говоря, я сказал экземпляр, просто потому, что ее невозможно сравнивать с кем бы то не было.  
Джаспер помог Эллис забраться в джип и затем сам залез на заднее сидение, но Белла почему - то колебалась. И тут до меня дошло, что это был бы, в самом деле, настоящий прыжок для нее, особенно в каблуках, когда она знает, что упасть - это не самое страшное, что может произойти с ней.  
Я наклонился ближе к ней.  
-Проблемы? - спросил я.  
-Большой прыжок для меня,- прошептала она немного смущенно и ее щеки приобрели чудесный розовый оттенок. Боже, она была прелестна.  
-Давай я помогу тебе,- сказал я, кладя руки на ее тонкую талию и приподняв ее достаточно, чтобы она смогла залезть внутрь. Мне понравилось, что я смог поднять ее настолько легко. Звучит нелепо, но от этого я почувствовал себя настоящим мужчиной. Я никогда раньше не подсаживал девушек, и был рад, что могу сделать это так легко с единственной девушкой, с которой я вообще когда-либо хотел бы это делать. Как только она залезла, я забрался вслед за ней и захлопнул дверь.  
Она повернула ко мне голову и прошептала:  
-Спасибо.  
Ее щеки стали практически полностью красными. Слишком сраженный ее красотой чтобы говорить, я просто улыбнулся и подмигнул ей, что заставило их покраснеть еще больше. Мне не хотелось смущать ее, но мне нравилось видеть этот румянец на ее щеках.  
Всю дорогу, я не мог оторвать от нее взгляд. Она настолько очаровательна, будто сказочная фея. Каждый раз, когда она поворачивалась ко мне, наши взгляды встречались. Мои зеленые глаза пристально вглядывались в глубины ее карих, будто они были бездонными. Каждый раз я просто не мог разорвать эту связь, и она отворачивалась, краснея и опуская взгляд. Я не мог не посмеяться над тем, насколько она была застенчива. Но она становилась еще красивее, когда чего-то смущалась.  
Но вскоре мы приехали в спорт-бар Чака. Он был забит, так что здорово, что Эллис сделала заказ заранее. Она всегда отличалась умением разрулить любую ситуацию. Но откуда она могла узнать, что спорт-бар будет забит в пятничный вечер?  
Когда мы зашли в бар, который был забит большей частью одними мужчинами, все повернулись и уставились на нас. Под "нами" я подразумеваю девушек. Я заметил кучу взглядов обращенных на Беллу, и без сомнений она тоже заметила их. Меня бесило это. Они глядели на нее, как на кусок мяса. Она слишком драгоценна, чтобы когда - либо быть с кем-то из этих уродов.  
Парень, работающий барменом, подошел встретить нас, но взгляд его был устремлен на Беллу. Он встал прямо напротив нее и подарил ей смазливую улыбку.  
-Привет! Добро пожаловать в спорт-бар Чака. Чем могу помочь? - спросил он, не отводя взгляд от Беллы... задница. Мне он не понравился.  
-У нас заказ на фамилию Каллен,- сказала Эллис ему, отвлекая на секунду его внимание, но как только она закончила говорить, он опять уставился на Беллу.  
-Ок, вам вот туда,- он указал на огромный балаган в ресторанной части бара.  
-Ваш официант сейчас подойдет.  
Сказав это, он имел наглость подмигнуть Белле, перед тем как уйти.  
-Ух ты, Белла,- сказала Розали,- может тебе стоит одеваться так постоянно.  
Она покраснела и уставилась в пол. И хотя я наслаждался тем, как она выглядит сегодня, мне определенно не хотелось, чтобы она снова одевалась так в общественное место. Я знаю, она мне не принадлежит и меня никто не станет слушать, но я ненавидел то, как эти мужчины, если язык повернется их так назвать, глазели на нее. Я хотел быть единственным, кому можно было бы разглядывать ее.  
-Мне не понравился он,- пробубнил я,- по-моему, он вел себя слишком не профессионально,- и это была правда. Что это за работа такая? Они не смеют пялиться на клиентов... задница.  
-Чувак, остынь. Это бар,- ответил Эммет.  
-Не останется ни одного профессионала, как только появится красивая девушка,- подмигнул он мне.  
Честно говоря, мне пришлось согласиться. Неважно где бы я работал, если бы Белла пришла в таком наряде, я бы не смог не пялиться на нее.  
-Вот здорова! Спасибо Эммет - сказала она, закатив глаза.  
-Тебе бы не помешало взять направление к окулисту.  
Она была искренне слепа к красоте, которой обладала. Я решил сказать ей.  
Я приблизил губы к ее уху, и наша кожа почти соприкасалась, и прошептал.  
- Он прав, ты выглядишь ослепительно сегодня.  
Надеюсь, она смогла расслышать искренность в моем голосе. И затем я отошел. Ее аромат был слишком привлекательным, чтобы находиться так близко к ней и оставлять мой разум незатуманенным.  
Мы поболтали, где-то пару минут, и подошел официант, чтобы принять заказ. Он был высоким блондином лет 20. Он уставился на Беллу, и я тот час его возненавидел.  
-Привет, меня зовут Майк, и я буду вашим официантом на сегодняшний вечер. Не желаете ли чего-нибудь выпить для начала? - спросил он, его глаза пробежались по столу, перед тем как вернуться к Белле... он тоже задница.  
-Думаю, мы возьмем два кувшина Колы - сказал Джаспер. Майк кивнул, а затем снова уставился на Беллу. Я был немного оскорблен. Включим логику, приятель. И так мы видим трех девушек и трех парней. Было бы логично предположить, что мы - пары? Разве Белла была так далеко от меня, что мысль о том, что мы встречаемся, не появилась в его мозгу? Это были подавляющие мысли.  
Но он продолжал пялиться на нее.  
- Я мог бы достать вам что-нибудь особенное,- сказал он, в его понимание сексуальным голосом, который вызывал у меня рвотные рефлексы. И я надеялся, что Белла тоже не находит его привлекательным.  
-Спасибо, не надо,- вскоре ответила она ему. Похоже, она пыталась быть жесткой, не отшив его напрямую. Я надеялся, что она действительно не заинтересовалась этим мерзким типом.  
Он наклонился ближе к ней, и она отодвинулась подальше, приблизившись ко мне.  
-Дайте мне знать, если измените ваше решение,- выдохнул он ей прямо в лицо, но я уловил его дыхание, оно было отвратительным. Она должно быть тоже почувствовала его, поэтому лишь кивнула, и он ушел.  
-Да,это было действительно грубо.-сказала она,вызавая хихиканье вокруг стола.  
-Я чувствую себя грязной, лишь поговорив с этим придурком.  
Мы все решили, что возьмем бургеры и куриные крылышки. Так что, когда Майк вернулся, явно намереваясь поговорить с Бэллой, Эммет оказался единственный с кем ему пришлось разговаривать,и это было замечательно, потому что я не смогу больше терепеть его выходки. Если он снова попытается, я возьму дело в свои руки.  
Он вернулся спустя пару минут с нашей едой и дал каждому из нас по тарелке с бургером и крылышками.  
-Я могу сделать для вас что-нибудь еще?-произнес он,обращаясь снова к Бэлле.  
-Что либо!?  
Я уничтожу его.С меня достаточно его флирта с Бэллой.  
Я обвил левой рукой ее плечи и прислонил лицо к ее шее. О боже, она потрясающе пахнет! Мои губы слегка касались ее шеи. Я хотел просто прикоснуться к ней и отодвинуться, но она пахла так хорошо... как фрейзия, и ее кожа такая нежная под моими губами. Так что я продолжал касаться ее шеи губами, пока говорил.  
-Да, любовь моя, тебе нужно еще что либо? - сказал я, надеюсь, это прозвучало сексуально.  
Полагаю это сработало, потому что я перестал чувствовать ее дыхание подо мной, и она не ответила.  
И затем я поцеловал ее шею. Я не планировал делать этого. Просто я был настолько поражен этой девушкой, что мои инстинкты взяли верх, и я поцеловал ее невероятно нежную кожу. Потом я посмотрел на Майка.  
-Я полагаю ей сейчас ничего не нужно, но если вдруг понадобится, я уверен, что смогу ей помочь, чего бы она не захотела, спасибо,- сказав это, я продолжил водить губами вперед назад по ее шее, до тех пор, пока Майк не ушел.  
Мне не хотелось останавливаться, но в этом больше не было необходимости.  
Я сел обратно, оставляя руки на плечах Бэллы. Я подумал, я мог бы, по крайней мере, сидеть так, пока она не обратила на это внимания. Остальные начали неудержимо смеяться. Думаю, я проделал хорошую работу, по крайней мере, мне так показалось.  
Бэлла наклонилась к моему уху, так что ее губы задевали мочку.  
-Спасибо Эдвард,- она сказала это невероятно сексуальным голосом (делала она это специально или нет, я не знал, но мне казалось, что не намеренно) и поцеловала меня в щеку.  
-Поверь мне, это доставляло мне удовольствие. Я хочу держать тебя так далеко от этого мерзкого типа, как это возможно,- и все вокруг стола вновь начали смеяться.  
Мы провели остаток ужина болтая и смеясь над всякими глупостями случившимися с нами после того как мы все выпустились. Например, как Эммет спалил половину брови, растапливая газовый камин.  
Затем мы перешли в бар и взяли несколько напитков.  
-Я вызываю Эдварда на бильярдную партию,- заявил Эммет  
-Ты неисправим,- смеясь, ответил я и, встав, пошел к бильярдному столу.  
Джаспер остался сзади и сел на барный стул с Элис на коленях. Рози обошла стол, чтобы подбодрить Эммета, а Бэлла села около бара с Элис и Джаспером.  
-Чувак, ты реально на нее запал, не так ли? - спросил Эммет, а я лишь пристально посмотрел на Бэллу и кивнул.  
Она обернулась ко мне и улыбнулась, заставив меня улыбаться еще шире. Но затем какой-то парень подошел и сел рядом с ней. Да что с ним такое...  
Мое лицо видимо отобразило мою злость, потому что Бэлла выглядела смущенной и повернулась посмотреть на этого парня... задница.  
-Давай, твоя очередь - спустил меня на землю Эммет. Я продолжил играть, отчаянно стараясь не смотреть на Бэллу. Я не хотел знать понравился ли ей этот парень. Если понравился, не думаю, что смогу держать себя в руках.  
-Эй, а где Роуз? - спросил я, неожиданно осознав, что ее больше не было с нами. Я оглянулся и увидел ее около бара, сидящую там, где до этого сидел тот парень, неудержимо смеющуюся с Беллой.  
-Что происходит? - спросил Эммет, когда мы подошли к бару.  
-О, Бэлла лишь сказала какому-то парню, что она лесбиянка, чтобы он расхотел танцевать с ней. Ну, ты знаешь, как обычно,- ответила Элис смеясь. Смех же Эммета, пожалуй, сотрясал все здание, а я смотрел на Бэллу в шоке, пока не присоединился к Эммету. Кто знает, что еще она скрывает в себе. Она никогда не перестанет удивлять меня.  
-Хорошая работа, ребенок,- сказал Эммет, похлопав ее по плечу.  
-Спасибо, я старалась,- ответила она. Я посмеялся над ее чувством юмора... до чего же она остроумная,- И так, кто выиграл?- Эммет молчал,- Я полагаю что Эдвард.  
-Чувак, он всегда выигрывает. Как тебе еще не надоело это? - сказал Джаспер с хихиканьем.  
-Заткнись,- закричал Эммет на Джаспера и потащил его на другой конец бара.  
-Хочешь посмотреть?- спросил я Бэллу. Я был согласен на все, что она захочет.  
-Вообще то, я хотела бы попросить научить меня играть в бильярд,- сказала она, смотря на меня из под своих ресниц. Мое дыхание сбилось. Она никогда раньше не смотрела так на меня, и мне это понравилось... очень!  
-Мне показалось, что ты достаточно хорош в нем, чтобы научить меня.  
Она флиртовала со мной?  
-Конечно, с удовольствием, пошли.  
Я ухватился за шанс вновь побить с ней наедине. Я протянул свою руку, чтобы взять ее, и она взяла ее без колебаний, и я повел ее к столу. Я разложил шары и начал объяснять правила, но она перебила меня.  
-Эдвард, я знаю, КАК играть, просто я очень плоха в этом. Тебе не нужно объяснять мне всю игру, мне лишь нужна помощь с ударами,- сказала она.  
-Ок,- сказал я, чувствуя себя немного глупо,- Давай я разобью первым, и затем мы будем практиковать удары.  
Я прошел к другому концу стола и встал, чтобы разбить шары. Я заметил, что она стояла на другом конце и это очень меня отвлекало. Но с большим усилием, я сделал довольно впечатляющий удар, и забил два шара.  
-Хорошо, Теперь, какой шар ты бы хотела попробовать забить? - спросил я. Она выбрала 9,-И так, давай встанем.  
Я наблюдал, как она повернулась к столу, открывая мне фантастический вид на ее попку в этих крошечных шортиках. ЭДВАРД! Прокричал я про себя. Я знаю, что так нельзя обращаться с женщинами. Но затем, слова Эммета всплыли в моем сознание.  
Я подошел сзади, прижался своим телом к ней и опустил руки на ее руки. Мне бы хотелось остаться в такой позе навечно… ну может, только сменив несколько позиций... успокойся Эдвард, если ты возбудишься, она почувствует это  
Я, задевая губами мочку ее уха, как она делала до этого, прошептал.  
-Теперь, прицелимся... сюда,- сказал я, немного нацеливая ее,- Отлично, теперь давай загоним его в лунку,- сказал я сексуальным голосом, надеясь, что она поймет намек.  
Я почти уверен, что это сработало, она замерла подо мной.  
-Вот, я помогу тебе забить его,- сказал я тоном полным секса. Я хотел, чтобы ее мысли перешли в тоже русло, где были мои.  
-Ты готова?- Я чувствовал, как ее тело дрожало подо мной от ее неровного дыхания. Мне нравилось, что я оказывал на нее такой эффект.  
Она лишь кивнула, и вместе мы забили. Шар под цифрой 9 вошел прямо в лунку, как я и намеревался. Я отступил от нее,  
-Видишь? Нетрудно ведь?- сказал я с улыбкой.  
-Я думаю это труднее для меня, чем для тебя,- сказала она. Если бы только она знала, с каким трудом я контролировал себя. Был такой соблазн закинуть ее на этот стол и заняться с ней любовью.  
-Ну, с практикой будет лучше, к тому здесь еще много шаров, с которыми тебе нужно помочь,- сказал я с улыбкой... думая о паре шаров которые в особенности могли бы воспользоваться ее помощью. Я был уверен, что до нее дошел смысл моих слов, потому что сразу после моего заявления кий выпал из ее рук.  
Я поднял его и вернул обратно ей. Оставшееся время я продолжал помогать ей, даже больше чем было необходимо, до тех пор, пока не остался единственный шар. Я ударил его кием и забил.  
-Ты просто создана для этого,- сказал я, забирая ее кий.  
-О да, конечно,- рассмеялась она, и я не мог ничего с собой поделать, как присоединиться к этому мелодичному звуку.  
-Эй, ребята, пойдемте, посмотрим, как народ поет, это так уморительно!- сказал Джаспер.  
Мы с Беллой подошли и встали на танцевальной площадке пока кто-то на сцене пел ужасную версию "Burning Love", Элвиса. Мы не смогли не рассмеяться над этим, настолько ужасно это звучало.  
-Эй,- сказала Элис, встав перед нами,- Я записала вас двоих петь, думаю, вы следующие, - Бэлла тут же перестала смеяться и выглядела, будто сейчас грохнется в обморок.  
-Что?- спросила она  
-Ой, да ладно, У тебя удивительно красивый голос. У обоих вас. И песню эту вы знаете. Это будет так мило!- сказала она и ушла прочь.  
-И так следующие, Бэлла и Эдвард. Вперед ребята,- объявил Dj. Она посмотрела на меня в ужасе, но я лишь улыбнулся, схватил ее за руку и поднял на сцену.  
Каждому из нас дали по микрофону и музыка началась. Я убью свою сестру. Но вдруг я заметил, что это было довольно здорово.  
Я начал петь свою партию:  
"I'm gonna do all the thing for you  
A girl wants a man to do  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
I'll sacrifice for you  
I'll even do wrong for you  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)

Every minute, every hour  
I'm gonna shower you  
With love and affection  
Look out, it's comin' in your direction  
And I'm

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will"

Бэлла пела следующий куплет:

My love is strong, you see  
I know you'll never get tired of me  
Oh, baby (Oh, baby)  
And I'm gonna use every trick in the book  
I'll try my best to get you hooked  
Hey, baby (Hey, baby)

And every night, every day  
I'm gonna say  
I'm gonna  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out boy, 'cause I'm gonna get you  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
And I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
You know I will"

Она сделала сексуальную походку ко мне, когда пела следующую часть. Она выглядела поразительно!

"Every breathe I take  
And each and every step I make  
Brings me closer, baby  
Closer to you."

Свободной рукой я обхватил ее за талию и запел свою партию.

"And with each beat of my heart  
For every day we're apart  
I'll hunger for every wasted hour"

Последнюю часть мы пели вместе.

And I...  
Every night  
And every day  
I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you  
Look out, 'cause I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh, yes I will  
Yes I will

Зрители разразились аплодисментами и свистом. Когда мы спустились по ступенькам, друзья бросились обнимать нас. Мы остались здесь еще на пару часов, чтобы послушать, как поют другие и посмеяться над ними, а от пения некоторых действительно получали удовольствие. Весь вечер я провел рядом с Беллой, мы много разговаривали и смеялись. Я не помню уже, когда последний раз так веселился.  
-Не хочешь поиграть в дартс? - спросил я, ища любую возможность вновь притянуть ее к себе.  
-Только если вокруг не будет людей, которых я могла бы убить ими,- рассмеялась она.- Я не умею играть в них.  
-Не волнуйся, я научу тебя,- ответил я и взяв ее за руку пошел к бару.  
-Можно взять, пожалуйста, дротики? - спросил я бармена, который пялился на Бэллу в начале вечера... задница.  
-Конечно,- ответил он с улыбкой,- Я возьму ее в качестве оплаты,- сказал он показывая на Бэллу.  
-Извините?- спросил я взбешенно.  
-Я хочу немного повеселиться с этой сладкой невинной девчушкой. Готов поспорить она еще никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного.  
Я хмуро посмотрел на него, готовый уже накинуться на него, когда Бэлла отталкивая меня, пронеслась к бару.  
-Какого черта! У тебя, что проблемы с половой жизнью ублюдок? - закричала она на него и дала пощечину.  
-Как ты вообще посмел так обо мне говорить.  
-Ой, да ладно тебе дорогуша, всего лишь немного развлечься. Тихони оказываются самыми страстными.  
Это было слишком. Я отвел левую руку назад и со всего размаха врезал ему жестоким правым хуком. Он свалился на пол, а из носа текла кровь.  
-Давай, пошли к черту отсюда,- сказал я, обнимая Бэллу и прижимая ближе к себе. Никто больше не посмеет подумать даже о том, чтобы покувыркаться с ней. НИКТО!  
Я все еще был взбешен, когда мы ехали в Джипе. Я не мог отпустить от себя Бэллу, но старался отвернуться от нее, а мои челюсти были стиснуты так сильно, что казалось еще не много и я их сломаю. КАК ЭТОТ УБЛЮДОК ПОСМЕЛ ГОВОРИТЬ ТАКОЕ О БЭЛЛЕ! Мне хотелось вернуться и прикончить его...  
-Эдвард, ты в порядке? - очень озабоченно спросила Бэлла.  
Я посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся так натурально, как только мог в таком состоянии. Но я уверен, что она могла сказать, что это не настоящая улыбка.  
-Спасибо,- прошептала она мне.  
Я был еще не готов говорить, поэтому лишь взял ее руку, поцеловал и вновь начал пялиться в окно.  
К тому времени, когда мы приехали домой, было уже почти 2 часа ночи. Мы пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и пошли по своим комнатам.  
-Ты хотела бы принять душ, перед тем как ложиться в кровать?- спросил я ее, зная что она предпочитает душ перед сном.  
-Это было бы здорово,- ответила она с улыбкой.  
-Ты не возражаешь, чтобы я снова спала в твоей комнате?- спросила она.  
Она сошла с ума? Я ничего не хотел больше этого. Ну, вообще было несколько вещей, которые я хотел бы больше, но они все были связаны с ней и подразумевали отсутствие одежды... ДЕРЖИ СЕБЯ В РУКАХ!  
-Я совсем не против, - ответил я и поцеловал ее в щечку. Я не мог ничего с собой поделать, мне нужно было целовать ее где угодно,- я переоденусь пока ты в душе.  
-Ага,- все, что она ответила, направившись в ванную.  
Я быстренько переоделся в мои пижамные штаны и снял футболку. Я поправил простыни, разложил удобнее подушки и забрался на кровать в ожидание моего ангела. Выйдя она, улыбнулась и забралась на свою сторону постели. Мне нравилось, что мы делим кровать. За не имением другого, мы делим лишь ее, она НАША.  
Как только она оказалась в кровати, я обнял ее.  
-Бэлла мне так жаль о том, что тот парень тебе наговорил,- он вызывал у меня такое отвращение, что меня бесило то, что мы с ним одного пола, потому что он... задница.  
К моей радости она крепко обняла меня в ответ.  
-Все нормально. Я большая девочка, но это было так мило с твой стороны защищать меня,- сказала она, не выглядя больше задетой этим. Я посмеялся над ней. Она определенно сегодня доказала что может постоять за себя.  
-Я был весьма удивлен тем, что ты можешь с такой силой и злобой,- сказал я честно. Я когда раньше не слышал, как она ругается. Это была ее другая сторона, и она заставляла меня гадать, какие же еще такие вещи она скрывает под своей невинной внешностью.  
-Ну, я думаю, ты узнаешь еще много нового обо мне за лето,- сказала она подмигивая. Она становилось дерзкой со мной... и мне это нравилось.  
-В таком случае я подожду,- выдохнул я ей в ухо. На самом деле, я не мог ждать, вдруг, мне захотелось узнать все об этой девушке.  
Она легла рядом со мной, и я перегнулся через нее, чтобы выключить лампу, немного прижав своей грудью ее, и затем лег обратно. Я прижал ее к себе обеими руками, желая хранить ее в безопасности вечно. Но она вдруг замерла рядом со мной. Может мне не следовало так делать. Может мне стоит убраться подальше от нее? Я начинал паниковать.  
-Мне только хочется знать, что ты в сохранности,- сказал я.  
-Я всегда буду в сохранности рядом с тобой,- ответила она сладким голосом. Я прижал ее еще крепче к себе и дал ей уснуть.  
Я никогда не был уверен, есть ли, смыл жизни. Я никогда не верил в религии. Но лежа здесь, с Беллой в моих руках я осознал, что это не имеет значению. Это был мой смысл жизни. Единственная которую я когда - либо хотел. Если бы в моих руках не было больше ее, мое сердце было бы разбито. Что-то произошло со мной за последние несколько дней, что то, что совершенно меня изменило. Я чувствовал, что Бэлла - все моя жизнь теперь. Она мой наркотик. Мой сорт героина и я не достану его никаким другим путем.


	8. Тест на прыжки

Эдвард

Я был примерно на половине сна, где мне снилась Белла... насколько я помню.  
Мне кажется, мы вместе прогуливались по пляжу, на закате.  
На ней был белый сарафан, вода омывала наши ноги, а мы шли, рука об руку по берегу. Но этот сон был прерван каким-то странным звуком.

Мои глаза мгновенно открылись, и я был рад видеть, что я по-прежнему обнимаю Беллу. Я улыбнулся про себя, а потом посмотрел на часы: 6:30 утра рано, поскольку мы пришли домой не раньше пол-второго. А потом, я услышал звук снова, и замер.

Белла стонала. Это был самый возбуждающий звук, который, я когда-либо слышал, и он стал причиной моего тяжёлого дыхания и волнения. Затем она сделала это снова, и начала тереться об меня. Я не мог двигаться ... Я хотел бы (Хорошо, я не хотел, но я знал, что должен. Она не имела ни малейшего представления, что она делает), но я просто лежал рядом, тщательно наслаждаясь тем, что она делает для меня.

Она продолжала тереться об меня, как мое возбуждение стало совершенно очевидным, и она могла проснуться, ведь нет никаких сомнений, она бы почувствовала его. Я закатил глаза, и сцепил свои пальцы вокруг Беллы... Если бы мои руки были свободны, я только могу представить, что я бы делал ими ... с ней или с собой. И вдруг, она застонала снова. О, Боже!

-Mммммм, - Вздохнула она.- Эдвард, ещё.

Подождите! Что? У неё был сон, где она занималась сексом со мной?? Это заставило меня возбудиться ещё больше, а она продолжала тереться об меня, и я понял, что двигаюсь вместе с ней. О, Боже, это было волшебно. Ощущения были удивительными, так что, я просто продолжал двигаться с ней. А потом, я испытал свой первый оргазм. Я знаю, ужасно, когда тебе 21 год, а ты ещё не разу не получал оргазм, но я никогда не испытывал, ничего подобного, к кому-либо прежде.

Я начал задыхаться, и, когда, наконец, до меня стало доходить, что я делал, я не мог поверить, что я только что совершил это. Это было так неправильно для меня, и мне моментально стало стыдно за себя. Но она лишь вздохнула от удовольствия и оказалась так, что ее лицо было теперь на моей груди. Я посмотрел на неё и увидел, что она улыбается во сне. Я улыбнулся про себя, все еще, чувствуя себя виноватым, но ее лицо, казалось, рассеивало мои опасения. Я лишь вздохнул и опять заснул вместе с Беллой в моих руках.

Белла

О Боже, это был самый лучший сон в моей жизни. В нём присутствовал Эдвард, в нашей удобной кровати, и без одежды. Но я проснулась, когда услышала, открывающуюся дверь комнаты Эдварда. Я приподнялась, чтобы увидеть, какого чёрта, прервали самый лучший сон, который у меня был, и увидела вредного эльфа, а по совместительству мою лучшую подругу, прыгающую вверх вниз. Эдвард, должно быть, почувствовал, то, что я двигаюсь (прим пер. ооо, не беспокойся Белла, он почувствовал все твои движения xD), потому что, он мгновенно поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, что происходит.

Элис запрыгнула на нашу кровать. "Эй, вставайте ... семейный сбор, ребята! У меня планы на сегодня! ", - Прощебетала она.

"Элис, у Беллы была тяжёлая ночь в баре, ты не можешь дать нам просто поспать?", -Спросил Эдвард.

Она скрестила руки и, хмыкнув, покинула комнату. Я снова легла лицом на грудь Эдварда.

"Ты не умеешь защищать меня", - пробормотала я в его грудь. Я почувствовала, как его тело сотрясается от хихиканья.

"Хорошо", - Услышала я Элис, как она обратно ворвалась в комнату.  
Я немного передвинула свою голову так, чтобы могла увидеть Элис, и по-прежнему осталась лежать рядом с Эдвардом. Так же я увидела, что Джаспер, Эммет и Розали присоединились к Элис.

- Поскольку, вы не будете участвовать в семейном сборе, сбор пришёл к вам, - она объяснила. - Сегодня, я думаю, мы должны поехать в Ла Пуш и ПОПЛАВАТЬ! - завизжала она, хлопая в ладоши.

Все, похоже, согласились, кроме меня, у которой были маленькие проблемы.

-Элис, я не могу поехать, - сказала я ей

Её радость перешла в разочарование.  
-Почему нет? - спросила она

-Элис, у меня нет купальника, - сказала я.

Она приставила свой палец к подбородку, как будто она о чём-то думала. Спустя пару секунд, её глаза возбуждённо засверкали. О нет, я знала, что это значит.

-Мы идём по МАГАЗИНАМ!- завизжала она снова. - Мы купим тебе купальник и "взорвём" пляж завтра. Видишь, я тебя спасла.  
Я просто застонала. Она знала, как я ненавидела ходить по магазинам. А ходить по магазинам с Элис, это значило провести там весь день. И я понимала, я не отделаюсь покупкой одного купальника. К тому времени, когда я вернусь, у меня будет огромный гардероб.

-М, Элис?- Заговорила Роуз. - У меня и Эммета есть купальники, поэтому мы пропустим поход по магазинам.

-Хорошо!- Прощебетала Элис. Я послала уничтожающий взгляд Роуз, а она лишь насмешливо улыбнулась мне.

Элис начала прыгать на нашей кровати.  
-Давайте ребята, вставайте. Там много магазинов, которые мы должны обойти,- С этим, она вышла вслед за остальными. Я села на кровати и свирепо посмотрела на Эдварда.

-Что? - спросил он с невинной улыбкой.

-Ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО не умеешь меня защищать.

Он лишь усмехнулся опять, и я встала, чтобы подготовиться, уверенна, к мучительному походу по магазинам. Я решила, что надену теннисные туфли, гарантируя этим, что я не упаду... но даже при таких мерах предосторожности, по-прежнему нет полных гарантий.

Элис практически впихнула меня в двери торгового центра, в то время как, Джаспер и Эдвард, просто смеялись надо мной... Потрясно!

"Хорошо, сперва, у нас есть пара девчачьих дел, которые нам нужно сделать с Беллой" - сказала Элис парням. "Мы вернёмся через полтора часа прямо сюда", - добавила она.

Мальчики кивнули, но я схватила Эдварда за футболку и придвинулась ближе к нему.  
-Ты не можешь оставить меня наедине с ней, - Сказала я, и отчаяние отразилось на моём голосе, - Я не знаю, что она будет делать со мной без свидетелей!

Он выпустил тихий смешок и обнял меня. "Я уверен, с тобой всё будет хорошо", - сказал он мне.

"Перестань, ломать комедию", - сказала Элис, схватив меня за руку. "Пока мальчики", - Сказала она и обе группы ушли в противоположных направлениях.

Мы остановились около SPA.  
-Мы пришли,- Объявила она. - Наша первая остановка.

-SPA? - спросила я.

-Ну, мы будем плавать завтра. Когда наши планы изменились, я поняла, что нам нужно сделать кое-что.

-Элис, кое-что? - спросила я, постепенно ощущая страх.

-Бразильская эпиляция глубокого бикини. (Прим. пер. полное удаление волос с лобка и вокруг половых органов.)  
Мои глаза от страха широко открылись. Никоим образом, я не позволю ей сделать это со мной. НИ ЗА ЧТО! Я решила остаться на месте. Я собиралась сказать Элис, что ни за что на свете, я не позволю сделать мне восковую эпиляцию.

Так, через полтора часа, не осталось ни одного волоска на моём теле. Мой план - сказать Элис, что я не собираюсь делать это, с ужасом провалился, и, к моему огорчению, это всё закончилось тем, что они проэпелировали меня... ауу!

Мальчики ждали нас там, где мы сказали им встретить нас.

-О Боже, Белла! Что случилось с тобой?! - спросил Джаспер, заметив огорчение на моём лице.

-Ничего,- Заявила Элис, - Она ведёт себя, как ребёнок.

Мы зашли в первый магазин, где Элис незамедлительно начала сгребать вещи с полок и бросать их в меня. Клянусь, мои руки были заняты в течение первых 60 секунд.

-Давай, Эдвард, помоги мне найти, что-нибудь для Беллы!- защебетала Элис

-Нет. Я думаю, Белла уже нашла всё что нужно, - Сказала я, обращаясь к себе в третьем лице.

-Я думаю, она права. Этого достаточно, что она могла бы примерить, - Эдвард согласился, благослови его, Господи.

-Хорошо, в примерочную,- Скомандовала Элис. - Эдвард, ты будешь оценивать наряды. Джаспер и я должны выбрать кое-какие вещи.  
-Пошли, Джас, - сказав это, она ушла.

-Ты не обязан смотреть, как я примеряю одежду, - сказала я Эдварду, чувствуя, что мне очень стыдно, ха то, что он застрял около примерочной.

-Правда, я не возражаю, - сказал он мне. Ах... мужчина, который будет сидеть около примерочной? Как он может быть таким совершенным?  
-Кроме того, это лучше чем быть с Элис,- добавил он со смехом, садясь в кресло возле примерочной, - Я готов для твоего показа, - пошутил он.

Я начала чувствовать себя неловко, зная, что Эдвард будет оценивать, что хорошо, а что плохо будет смотреться на мне. Всё, что я смогла сделать, это издать нервный смешок, пока я шла в примерочную. Эдвард.

Если быть честным, я действительно был рад возможности, видеть как Белла, примеряет одежду. И тот факт, что выбирала одежду Элис, сделает этот опыт более интересным.

Она примеряла некоторые довольно милые вещи. Она выглядела великолепно во всём. Джинсы, юбка, это не имеет значения. Теперь, она вышла из примерочной в тёмно-синей футболке с очень глубоким V-образным декольте. Цвет футболки, идеально гармонировал с её кожей, и я потребовал, чтобы она обязательно купила её. Она лишь рассмеялась и покраснела.

"Хорошо, я думаю, осталась ещё одна вещь." Сказала она мне. Признаюсь, я был немного разочарован. Мне очень понравилось... и не только потому что я мог видеть Беллу, но мы продолжали разговаривать и шутить, даже когда она переодевалась.

Она ушла, чтобы примерить последний наряд, но это продолжалось уже несколько минут, а Белла всё ещё не выходила из примерочной. "Белла, ты в порядке?" Спросил я, немного забеспокоившись. Я был уверен, ничего серьёзного не случилось, но это была Бела и она имела тенденцию, притягивать к себе неприятности.

" Я НЕ выйду отсюда в этом." Ответила она через дверь

"О, да ладно, Беллз" Я использовал имя, которым я называл её в старшей школе. "Это не может быть так плохо!"

Она открыла дверь, чтобы показать платье... и это было самым горячим, что я когда-либо видел.

Белла вышла в облегающем (и на самом деле, было ощущение, что нарисовано на ней), мини-платье без бретелек. Платье (если можно так назвать) заканчивалось чуть выше бедра, лишь прикрывая гениталии. Оно безупречно облегало её прекрасные изгибы. Её груди были прижаты друг к другу и создавали невероятно выраженную ложбинку.

Во рту пересохло, а мои глаза широко раскрылись, от увиденного передо мною.

"Это не одежда." Сказала она. "Это ещё одна кожа. Оно не подходит." сказала она дёргаясь и ерзая в платье.

"Ооо вау! Оно подходит!" воскликнула Элис позади меня

"Спокойно, Эдвард." Прошептал мне на ухо Джаспер. Я повернулся к нему, с тем же выражением на моём лице.

"О, я знаю." сказал он мне.

"Элис, я НЕ буду носить это." Сказала ей Белла. "Куда я это надену?"

"В клуб... да, Белла." Элис заявила, как если бы это было очевидно. " Но оно без бретелек, поэтому ты должна попрыгать в нём." Предложила Элис

"Я думаю ты захочешь сесть для этого." Предложил Джаспер. Я сел, всё ещё смотря на Беллу, почти без одежды.

"Думаю, я должна проверить не упадёт ли оно." Сказала ей Белла. И я был полностью не готов к её дальнейшим действиям.

Прямо напротив меня, Белла начала прыгать вверх и вниз, в результате чего, её грудь двигалась вместе с ней. Она собиралась убить меня? Я просто смотрел и скрестил ноги, в надежде, скрыть моё очевидное возбуждение

"Я думаю, они в порядке." сказала она и посмотрела на свою грудь. Боже, это было мягко сказано... они были впечатляющими. Потом, она взяла их в руки и начала поднимать и отпускать их, позволяя им падать, и сжимать их вместе. Да, я верю, она хочет убить меня. Девочка, просто лапала себя напротив меня.

"Я думаю, они выглядят очень хорошо." Сказала Элис, и потом она начала сжимать вместе грудь Беллы." "Они выглядят беспроигрышно." добавила она. Я думал, я сейчас умру.

" Оно очень облегает" сказала Белла. "Я даже не знаю, как я его надела."

"Хорошо, тогда, пойдём в примерочную, и я помогу тебе снять его." и вместе они ушли в примерочную.

Я посмотрел на Джаспера, который сидел рядом со мной и обнаружил, что он тоже скрестил ноги.

"И именно поэтому я хожу по магазинам." просто заявил он. Я засмеялся над этим. После нескольких глубоких вдохов, моя проблема ушла, и я смог рационально мыслить, как только девушки вышли из примерочной.

"Сейчас на кассу, а потом в следующий отдел." объявила Элис

Мы зашли ещё в пару магазинов, прежде чем решили пойти в ресторанный дворик, чтобы пообедать.

"Вы ребята идите, закажите еду, а я займу столик." сказала Белла. "Я хочу, чтобы мы могли сидеть все вместе, и то я не уверенна, что тут останутся свободные места." Мы все кивнули в знак благодарности и ушли за едой.

После того, как я взял два гамбургера из Бургер Кинг, я направился обратно к Белле и увидел парня сидящего рядом с ней. Как только я подошёл ближе, я услышал, что он подкатывает к ней.

"Если я скажу, что у тебя великолепное тело, ты продемонстрируешь его для меня?" спросил он её. Он что, серьёзно? Он что, только что пытался подкатить к моей Белле... в смысле, к Белле?

"Нет, даже в твоих диких мечтах." ответила она. Это моя девочка.

"Да ладно. Давай уйдём отсюда и немного повеселимся? спросил этот моральный урод. Я решил, что пришло время вмешаться.

"Милая, кто твой друг?" спросил я, целуя её в щёку и присаживаясь рядом.

"Имя Эрик." сказал он мне и потом повернулся к Белле. "Теперь ты знаешь, что кричать этой ночью." Белла лишь закатила глаза.

"Я действительно думаю, что ты должен сейчас уйти." сказал я ему. Он лишь посмотрел на меня.

"Я согласен со своим другом" сказал Джаспер позади слизняка Эрика. А тот, просто встал, подмигнул Белле и ушёл прочь.

"Иу. Что происходит с этими грубыми парнями?" Сказала Белла. "Спасибо, что спасли меня, мальчики." Добавила она сквозь смех.

Я наклонился и прошептал, "Это было мне в радость" ей на ушко и почувствовал её дрожь.

Мы ели и одновременно вели приятную беседу, и я признаться, постоянно смотрел на Беллу. Она была такой милой, когда морщила свой носик, когда кто-то поддразнивал её, и потом её лицо заливалось знаменитым красным цветом. Я почти уверен, что весь обед, я сидел с нелепой ухмылкой на моём лице.

"Хорошо, вперёд за покупками!" воскликнула Элис, чем вызвала стон, исходящий от Беллы и тихое хихиканье от нас.

Мы зашли ещё в пару магазинов. Не все магазины были с одеждой. Когда мы были в "Bath & Body Works", Белла решила прыснуть "Лунный путь" прямо мне в лицо, в результате чего я попал в дымовую завесу. Я взял другой спрей и прыснул им в неё.

Белла.

Я не могла поверить, что он ответил. Никоим образом, я не позволю ему одержать победу в этой битве. Я взяла бутылочку лосьона "огурец-дыня" и выдавила немного себе на руку. Он стоял там и выглядел очень довольным, когда я подкралась сзади.

"Эдвард" Прошептала я сексуальным голосом (я надеялась, что он получился сексуальным). Он повернулся ко мне лицом, и я встала на носочки, прижимаясь ближе к нему. "Я хочу дать кое-что тебе." Вздохнула я ему в лицо. Он закрыл глаза и тут, БАМ! Я размазала лосьон по его лицу.

Элис, Джаспер и я опирались друг на друга, пытаясь не упасть от смеха. Эдвард просто стоял в оцепенении. Через некоторое время, он собрался с мыслями, стёр его со своего лица, и, подойдя к нам, размазал каждому по щеке лосьон.

Мы все немного похихикали, включая Эдварда, когда красивая блондинка подошла к нам.

"Привет, я Таня. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?" спросила она

"Нет, я думаю, мы справимся." сказала я ей, всё ещё хихикая. Она повернулась к Эдварду и остановилась, вероятно, поражённая его великолепием. Что ж, я не могу винить её.

"Наверно, я могу помочь как-то тебе." сказала она, подойдя ещё ближе к Эдварду. Хорошо, мне она уже не нравилась... сука.

"Вообще-то, мы просто смотрим." ответил он вежливо.

"Я могу сопроводить тебя вокруг магазина, если хочешь. А потом, может, ты захочешь сопроводить меня на ужин." сказала она. О, нет, она не могла! Эта детка, подкатывала к моему Эдварду... в смысле, к Эдварду.

Я не могла больше это терпеть. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но прежде, чем он смог ответить, я подпрыгнула к нему. Я положила свою левую руку на его грудь и прижала свою голову к его шее. Я начала мягко покусывать мочку его уха.

"Вообще-то, он будет сопровождать меня этим вечером." Сказала я, всё ещё покусывая его ухо. "Неправда ли?" Я посмотрела на него.

"Я буду сопровождать тебя в любой вечер, какой ты захочешь." сказал он с улыбкой. Я перестала дышать, и моё сердце стало биться быстрее от его слов, но я смутно увидела, что Таня ушла, так что я отпрыгнула от него.

Он только усмехнулся. "Спасибо, что спасла меня Белла." сказал он сквозь смех.

"Оплата за прошлую ночь." сказала я ему и все, включая меня начали смеяться.

"Пойдёмте, осталось ещё пара магазинов, в которые мы должны зайти." сказала Элис. Я была очень счастлива, убраться оттуда. Так и было, пока я не увидела магазин, в который мы зайдём.

Victoria's Secret.

Эдвард

Я собирался совершить свой первый визит в Victoria's Secret, с другой стороны, Белла выглядела так, как-будто это был её первый поход вообще.

"Давай, Белла, я помогу тебе найти что-нибудь. Если вы ребята найдёте что-то для нас, просто возьмите это. Белла, какой у тебя размер?" спросила Элис

Белла покраснела, перед тем как прошептала "36В".

"Хорошо, Джас, ты знаешь мой." сказала она и подмигнула ему. Я не очень нуждался в знаниях размера груди моей сестры, поэтому я оставил всё как есть. А потом, Белла и Элис исчезли.

"Чувак, ты выглядишь потерянным." сказала Джаспер сквозь смех

"Какого чёрта я должен делать? Я не могу выбрать бельё для Беллы. Не покажется ли ей это странным?" спросил я.

"Не беспокойся. Ты выберешь его, отдашь Элис, а Белла никогда не узнает, какой ты на самом деле пошляк." сказал он подмигивая. "Ну давай же, будь мужчиной и выбери какое-нибудь бельё." я рассмеялся над этим.

Я ходил по магазину и постоянно раздражался от продавщиц, спрашивающих меня, нужна ли мне помощь или хотелось ли мне что-нибудь примерить. Я старался оставаться вежливым, насколько это возможно, но это действительно становилось невыносимым.

Я прошёл мимо чего-то под названием baby doll. Оно было совершенно прозрачным, за исключением пары мест, которые были обтянуты рисунками в форме цветов. Оно было красивого светло-голубого цвета. Я не мог выкинуть образ Беллы в этом белье из своей головы. Это будет смотреться великолепно с её цветом кожи.

"Ооо, хороший выбор Эдвард." сказала Элис, выхватив это у меня. " Ты хочешь, чтобы она примерила это?" спросила она. Хочу ли я? Чёрт возьми, да! Но я не позволю Элис узнать об этом. Не говоря уже о том, что щёки Беллы будут красными напротяжении всего лета, если она узнает, что я видел её в этом. Но образ Беллы, всё ещё был в моей голове. Я лишь покачал головой, отрицая это.

"Слабак" сказала она и гордой походкой ушла.

Элис нашла нас немного позже. "Всё готово." воскликнула она. "Эдвард, ты используешь свою кредитку и оплатишь покупки Беллы. Вот они. Она переодевается и она не сможет возразить, покупке её вещей, если это будет сделано до того, как она выйдет. Джас и я заплатим за мои.

Я подошёл на кассу с горой белья для Беллы. Просто посмотрев на пару вещей, она уносила моё воображение в неописуемые места. Я сразу отчаянно захотел узнать, когда она будет носить некоторые из этих вещей.

Белла вышла из примерочной, как только кассир передал мне пакеты... да, во множественном числе. Там было, два огромных пакета. И оба битком набитых множеством вещей, которые я хотел бы увидеть на ней.

"Боже, получилось достаточно." Я поддразнил её

"Это вина Элис. Видимо, мне нужен пеньюар, на каждый день недели." засмеялась она. Я посмотрел на Элис, которая подмигнула мне. Белла, в пеньюаре? Пока она спит в моей кровати? Сейчас Элис пыталась убить меня.

"Давайте выберемся отсюда!" сказала Белла. " Я не хочу свалиться с ног." Я просто засмеялся над ней. Когда мы подошли к моему Вольво, мы с трудом нашли место для всех пакетов. Элис практически купила Белле новый гардероб... включающий в себя бельё, которое я особенно отметил.

Белла села на переднее место со мной, в то время как Элис и Джаспер сели на заднее. Мы старались игнорировать их.

Я вдохнул воздух в лёгкие. "Я пахну как парфюмерный магазин." сказал я со смехом. Смесь лосьона и спрея была ошеломляющей.

Белла засмеялась. "Ты это начал." сказала она хихикая.

"Вообще-то, я думаю, что это ты начала, любимая." Вот дерьмо, я только что сказал ей это вслух?

Она посмотрела на меня с огромной улыбкой. Это была самая красивая улыбка, которую я видел у неё. " Я полагаю, я и начала." сказала она мягким голосом, всё ещё улыбаясь. Может, ей понравилось, и может ей нравится.

"Эй, Белла. Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что." сказал я. "Белла, я лю..." но я был прерван громким стоном, с заднего сидения, а затем ударом в кресло.

Белла повернулась. "Вы двое, вам нужна комната." завопила она на Элис и Джаспера, когда они, наконец, решили перевести дыхание.

"Хорошая идея." сказал Джаспер.

"Наконец-то, мы дома." сказала Элис, как только я свернул на подъездную дорожку. Чёрт. Я собирался сказать ей тоже.

Джаспер и Элис незамедлительно побежали в свою комнату.

"Так мило с их стороны помочь нам распаковаться." сказал я

"Большинство моё, всё равно." сказала Белла со смехом.

Я помог отнести её вещи в гостевую комнату, которая к моему счастью, по-прежнему была не закончена.

"Ты можешь перенести некоторые вещи в мою комнату, если хочешь." сказал я ей.

"Спасибо. Я думаю это хорошая идея. Я буду жалеть, если я возьму ещё одну из твоих рубашек." Я не разделял её чувства по этому поводу. Я буду рад увидеть её, в одной из моих рубашек снова.

"Я не могу поверить, что Элис, заставила меня надеть то платье." сказала она сквозь смех. "Я никогда и никуда его не надену"

"Не беспокойся, я найду повод, чтобы ты надела его снова." сказал я, подмигивая.

"Ты любишь мучить меня, не так ли?" спросила она хихикая.

"Поверь мне, когда ты одела то платье, ты измучила меня больше, чем я тебя." сказал я и уйдя в свою комнату, оставил её, собирать вещи, которые она отнесёт в мою комнату.

Лишь вспоминая её в том платье, в примерочной, с этим "тестом на прыжки", заставило меня нуждаться в холодном душе, немедленно.


	9. Предварительный осмотр

Белла.  
Хммм. А я смотрюсь в этом платье лучше, чем думала. Сегодняшний день был таким забавным. Я имею в виду то, что да, были покупки, но также был Эдвард, и мы так весело провели время. Это действительно несправедливо по отношению к другим парням на планете, что они не выглядят так хорошо, как он и не имеют такой прекрасный характер.

Глядя, на него сегодня я поняла, какой он совершенный и это заставило меня полюбить его в 84 раза больше, чем прежде. Все, решила! Завтра на пляже расскажу ему о своих чувствах. выложу ему все, и ему решать, принять ли их с раскрытыми объятьями или швырнуть мне их обратно.. Я подставляю свое сердце под удар, и он решит, должно ли оно оставаться целым, или разбитым на миллион маленьких осколков. Я хотела его. Он был мне необходим.

С такими мыслями я повесила вещи в шкаф, который он освободил для меня. Эдвард прошел в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Было около 6:00, кто принимает душ в это время суток? Он приятный человек, но иногда, то, что он делает бессмысленно.  
- Шш.  
Прошипела Эллис у входа в комнату.  
- Никакого шопинга!  
Отрезала я.  
- У меня достаточно одежды на всю жизнь. Ох,эм я решила завтра на пляже сказать Эдварду, что чувствую.  
Сказала я. Теперь, когда выговорилась, я поняла, что смогу пройти через это.  
- Уау, ты уверена?  
Спросила она. Я знала, что она беспокоиться за меня, хотя она не должна.  
- Да, пляж, по-моему, отличное место. Вот ЧЕРТ!!! Мы не купили купальник!  
Мы гуляли по магазинам весь день и даже не посмотрели на то, за чем шли. Эллис только рассмеялась.  
- Я позаботилась об этом, пока вы с Эдвардом зависли в Spencer.  
- Что бы я делала без тебя?  
Спросила я, обняв подругу.  
- Возможно, я заставила бы тебя купаться нагишом.  
Она засмеялась, а я шлепнула ее по руке.  
- Убирайся отсюда!  
Игриво воскликнула я.  
- Эсми приготовила обед, так что спускайся, окей? Она сказала, что у нее какие-то новости для нас.  
- Окей. Я подожду Эдварда, чтобы передать ему.  
- Ммм... - Сказала она с улыбкой, подмигивая мне.  
- Вон! - Скомандовала я с улыбкой.

Эдвард.

После моего холодного и такого необходимого душа, я понял, что больше не пахну как двадцать разных лосьонов и спреев. Это вызвало усмешку на моем лице. Мы с Беллой столько сегодня смеялись, и это помогло мне понять насколько она замечательная. Как я не замечал это прежде?

На этот момент я понял, что не смогу быть без нее. Я хотел, чтобы она была моей. И я должен рассказать ей все завтра, на пляже. Это будет отличным местом. Я должен наконец признаться девушке своей мечты, что люблю ее.


	10. Звездная ночь

Бэлла  
Спустя несколько минут Эдвард вышел из душа.  
-Спасибо за свободный ящик. Правда я думаю, что через несколько дней я верну тебе его, так что не волнуйся, я не переезжаю к тебе,- пошутила я, а он рассмеялся.  
-Никогда не знала никого, кто принимал бы душ в 6 часов вечера. Наверно с тобой что-то не так,- сказала я игриво.  
-Я больше не мог выдержать этих 45 ароматов на мне,- посмеялся он.  
-Но заметь, это точно стоило того.  
-Я заметил, запах всего лишь несущественное последствие. Сегодня на самом деле было очень весело,- сказал он, а я лишь кивнула соглашаясь.  
-Эй, я думаю, Эсми сейчас должна приехать с обедом, нам следует спуститься вниз. Элис говорила, что у нее для нас важная новость,- сказала я.  
Мы спустились на кухню, где все уже сидели и конечно на столе стояли для всех коробочки с китайской едой. Мы с Эдвардом взяли тарелки, чтобы положить себе еды.  
Мы ели и разговаривали около 10 минут, когда Эсми решила сказать нам то, что изменит все лето.  
-Дети, у нас с вашим отцом есть новость для вас,- начала она,- во-первых, не забывайте, что мы любим вас очень сильно и не делаем это только чтобы оказаться подальше от вас. Нам всего лишь нужно побыть вдали от всего.  
Я оглянулась вокруг и увидела, что все были так же смущены как и я, что одновременно и утешало и ужасало.  
-Ваша мама пытается сказать, что мы уедем на каникулы в Мексику на все лето,- сказал Карлайл.  
Все уставились на них с широко открытыми глазами.  
-На все лето? - спросил Эммет.  
-Да сын, на все лето, - ответил Карлайл, - Мы доверяем вам, и верим что вы будете держаться подальше от неприятностей, да вы и раньше никогда не попадали в них. Но Бэлла, наверно тебе не стоит упоминать об этом Чарли.  
Я кивнула.  
-Ах да, это напомнила мне, Элис, ты сможешь проследить за мебелированием комнаты Бэллы?  
Элис улыбнулась дьявольской улыбкой.  
-Я думаю, что я справлюсь,- сказала она. Они все рассмеялись, в то время как я начала нервничать.  
-Вы восприняли это лучше, чем мы предполагали, - сказала Эсми смеясь.  
-Мы любим вас,- сказал Эдвард с улыбкой,- и мы понимаем, что вам нужно отдохнуть от всего. Только не окажитесь вышвырнутыми из Мексики,- сказал он смеясь.  
После обеда, мы все посмотрели брошюры о Мексике и месте, в которое они отправляются. По-видимому, они купили домик рядом с океаном. Все девочки болтали с Эсми, а Элис настояла на том, чтобы Эсми привезла ей оттуда милое платье... типично для Элис.  
-Время спать,- решила она.  
-Элис, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что нам уже давно не по 12? - спросила Розали с улыбкой.  
-Я знаю, нам всего лишь нужно немного посекретничать,- объяснила Элис.  
-Я за то чтобы пойти спать раньше,- сказал Эдвард.(прим.автора: удивительно почему?...лол. Прим. перевод.: кто бы сомневался).  
-Но сначала у нас будет пижамная вечеринка!- прощебетала Элис,- все девочки, встречаемся в моей комнате. Бэлла ты можешь сначала принять душ.  
-Вот здорово! Спасибо Элис, ты такая добрая,- сказала я с сарказмом.  
-Хорошо, в таком случае парни встречаются в моей комнате? - Эммет на половину констатировал, на половину спрашивал.  
Мы все вышли из гостиной, пожелав спокойной ночи Эсми и Карлайлу... они уезжали рано утром.  
Я побежала в комнату Эдварда и быстро приняла душ, зная, что Элис не любит ждать. Я переоделась в пижаму, которую Элис заставила меня купить. Это были маленькие хлопковые серые шорты и белый топ. Выбежав из душа, я врезалась в массивную грудь Эдварда.  
Он спросил в порядке ли я.  
-Конечно, просто я ненавижу заставлять Элис ждать, кто знает какие пытки, она придумает,- засмеялась я.  
-Ладно, но кто, же тебя будет защищать сегодня ночью?- спросил он. (Прим. пер.: о да знаем мы как он "защищает").  
-Я думаю я смогу пережить одну ночь. К тому же, как я уже говорила, ты не преуспел в этом. (Прим. пер.: о как ты ошибаешься Белз... если бы ты не была так увлечена эротическими снами о Эде ты бы почувствовала его "защиту"!:D)  
-Знаешь что, просто уходи,- сказал он обиженно и подтолкнул меня в плечо за дверь. Я рассмеялась.  
-Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.  
-Спокойной ночи Бэлла.  
Розали уже была здесь, когда я прибежала в комнату Элис.  
-И так, во-первых, давайте выберем фильм. Это будет девичьим фильмом, на выбор: "Дневник памяти", "Дрянные девчонки" или "Принцесса-невеста". Что выберем?  
-"Принцесса-невеста",- сказали мы с Роуз хором.  
Мы смотрели фильм, смеялись больше всего над священником. Нам всем захотелось процитировать его строки. Мы практически кричали их, "Свадьба. Бракосочетание собрало нас всех вместе сегодня. Бракосочетание священный союз. Это мечта в мечте. " ("Mawage. Mawage is what bwings us togetha today. And Mawage, that bwessed awwangement. A dweam within a dweam... So tweasa yoah love... " Здесь можно послушать ЭТО), заставляя себя смеяться еще больше.  
В конце фильма мы оставили музыку, и расселись для старой доброй девичьей болтовни.  
-Роуз, в доме еще осталось место, где вы с Эмметом не занимались сексом? - спросила я после услышанного о ванном инциденте.  
-Только комната Эдварда. Он бы убил нас.- доверилась она,- только не говорите ему, что мы делали это на его пианино, он убьет нас.  
Мы разразились смехом.  
-Пианино? Это так "милая девушка", - смеялась я.  
-Хорошо Бэлла. Ты из тех людей, которые ждут 'mawage'? - спросила она, пародируя священника Я захихикала.  
-Нет, я жду идеального мужчину, - заявила я ,- я ничего не имею против секса до свадьбы,- сказала я.  
-Будет у тебя секс с моим братом? - спросила Элис.  
-С Эмметом? Черт нет! - сказала я, смеясь и отлично зная, что Эммет был не тот на кого она ссылалась.  
Роуз толкнула меня.  
-Ты знаешь, о ком она говорит.  
Я покраснела и уставилась на ковер.  
-Будет? - спросила Элис снова.  
Я посмотрела на них, краснея все сильнее.  
-Всем сердце мечтаю об этом,- сказала я честно  
Они начали смеяться, и я присоединилась к ним. Это было довольно забавно, я на самом деле вполне гордилась с собой за то, что до сих пор не набросилась на него.  
Поболтав так несколько часов, мы все, наконец, уснули на огромной кровати Элис. Ночи с Эдвардом не могли сравниться с этим, но я любила своих подруг. С ними я всегда чувствовала себя такой счастливой и свободной. Я искренне любила каждого в этом доме.

Эдвард.  
-Спокойной ночи Бэлла.- сказал я, и она ушла. Я быстро переоделся в пижамные штаны и пошел в комнату Эммета.  
-И так, чем мы займемся на этой спальной вечеринке? - спросил Джаспер.  
-Элис дала мне список.- сказал Эммет.  
-Нет, она не могла. - сказал я смеясь.  
-Чувак, она определенно сделала это. Смотри. - и в доказательство он показал список вещей, которые мы должны сегодня сделать.  
-Так с чего мы должны начать? - спросил Джаспер.  
-Полагаю с просмотра мужского фильма. У меня есть "Гладиатор", "Рэмбо" и "Хищник". Что выберете? - спросил нас Эммет.  
-Я за "Гладиатора". - сказал я.  
-Звучит неплохо. - согласился Джаспер.  
-Значит "Гладиатор". - сказал Эммет вставляя диск.  
Мы посмотрели весь фильм и к концу, я был практически уверен, что видел плачущего Эммета. Когда фильм закончился, мы решили устроить собственные бои гладиаторов, с бейсбольными битами Эммета. После множества ранений я был объявлен победителем.  
-Я Максимус! - закричал я, стоя на кровати Эммета, - И вы все должны мне поклониться...-я сразу же был сброшен на пол Эмметом. Мы смеялись, пока наши бока не заболели.  
-Ок, по-видимому, дальше у нас идут мужские разговоры. Какого черта, что это означает. - сказал Эммет.  
-Я думаю мы просто говорим о всякой чепухе. - сказал Джаспер.  
-Ух ты, гениальное заключение. - посмеялся я над Джаспером, кидая подушку ему в голову.  
-И так, исходя из этого, Эдвард, как у тебя обстоят дела с Бэллой? - спросил Джаспер, пока я сердито смотрел на него.  
-Я скажу ей завтра. - ответил я.  
-Ты серьезно? - спросил Эммет взволнованно.  
-Да, она заслуживает знать, так что я собираюсь рассказать ей.  
-Все будет в порядке. Из того, что сказала Элис, я весьма уверен, что ваши чувства взаимны. - сказал Джаспер.  
-Чуваки, это предполагалось как мужские разговоры, а не девичьи, а прямо сейчас вы прямо как тринадцатилетние девчонки. - поддразнил нас Эммет.  
Джаспер рассмеялся.  
-Из того, что говорила Элис, выходит, что ты нравишься ей со старшей школы. Она сказала, что Бэлла собирается признаться тебе в скором времени.  
-Ты должен быть первым. Знаешь, удиви ее. Используй все эти свои романтические штучки. - предложил Эммет.  
-Хотелось бы быть уверенным, что она не собирается сделать это завтра на пляже, - сказал я им, - Я уже знаю, что буду делать.  
-Хорошо, видимо у тебя есть план. Так что Максимус, давай уже спать. - рассмеялся Джаспер.  
Мы заняли свои места по комнате, ведь парни не спят в одной кровати. Я засыпал с мыслями о том, что я бы хотел сказать завтра вечером Бэлле.

Бэлла  
Меня разбудила моя злейшая лучшая подруга.  
-Элис, ты сволочь! - закричала я, запустив ей в голову подушку.  
-Я не виновата, что ты не ранняя пташка. - сказала она показав мне язык.  
-Вставай, мы уже скоро поедем, - сказала она, помогая мне встать, - Кстати, в ванной купальники, которые я тебе подобрала. Иди, померь их и выбери, какой понравится больше. Я пока подберу, что тебе одеть сверху.  
Я пошла в ванную, конечно, здесь лежало 3 купальника приготовленных для меня. Два белых, 1 с серебряными швами и серебряным цветком на правой груди и левом бедре. Он смотрелся мило на мне, но одев третий, я поняла, что он - лучший. Темно синий приятно контрастировал с моей кожей. На нем был камень, украшающий круг в центр груди и от этого он смотрелся довольно элегантно...насколько купальник может быть элегантным.  
Сделав свой выбор, я вернулась в комнату Элис.  
-Я рассчитывала, что ты выберешь именно этот. - сказала она с улыбкой, - Вот, одень это сверху - она протягивала мне белое пляжное платье. Оно очень здорово скрывало бретельки от купальника, и длинное, прикрывает мои колени, как раз как я люблю. Элис протянула мне еще пару белых сандалий. Хорошая вещь и слава богу они не были шлепками...иначе это закончилось бы очень плохо.  
Мы с Элис спустились вниз, по-видимому, Розали еще передавалась, так что мы были первыми. Эдвард и Джаспер присоединились к нам, а следом за ними и Роз с Эмметом.  
-Давайте возьмем мой джип. - предложил Эммет, и все конечно согласились.  
Эдвард вновь помог мне забраться в джип и сел позади меня. Мы быстро доехали до Ля-Пуш, дорогая заняла всего 15 минут, но пляж уже был забит. Ну что же, это же воскресенье. Мы схватили наши полотенца, куллер и мяч из багажника и пошли вниз.

Эдвард  
Мы направились вниз, к очень забитому пляжу и заняли место на песке, где людей было поменьше. Честно говоря, мой мысленный процесс перед этим был довольно эгоистичным и неправильным. По правде, если Бэлла будет в бикини, я не хотел чтобы парни пялились на нее. Хотя я, конечно, буду именно этим и заниматься.  
Мы постелили полотенца и поставили куллер с боку. Все парни стянули с себя футболки, а девочки сняли все, чем прикрывали себя. Когда Бэлла сняла свое белое пляжное платье, я был ошеломлен.  
На ней было одето темно синие бикини...цвет, который я больше всего любил на ней видеть. Камень украшал круг, между ее грудьми, что только и делало, как привлекало мой взгляд к ней. Нижняя часть ее купальника сидела на ней идеально, и когда она повернулась и немного наклонилась чтобы стащить свое платье, можно было легко увидеть, какой идеально гладкой был каждый дюйм ее кожи, ведущий прямо к необыкновенной попке, которую она сейчас мне демонстрировала.  
-Я иду плавать. - объявил я. Не дожидаясь ни от кого ответа, я побежал в воду и нырнул. Мне нужно было очистить мои мысли от опьяняющего присутствия Бэллы.  
Все, кроме Эммета и Роуз поддержали меня. Роуз утверждала, что хочет позагорать, но когда я посмотрел на них, они, конечно же, занимались любовью на полотенце. Я бы что угодно отдал ради того, чтобы делать тоже самое с Бэллой.  
Всплеск!  
Я был окончательно выбит из своих размышлений брызгами прямо в лицо. Я повернулся и увидел Бэллу выглядевшую чересчур невинно и к тому же посвистывающую.  
Я стал двигаться к ней, будто лев надвигался на свою жертву. Дьявольская ухмылка играла на моем лице, пока я тащился по направлению к ней.  
-Эдвард,- сказала она испуганно, - Что ты делаешь? - спросила она отступая, - Эдвард, держись от меня подальше, я это хотела сказать, - она начала смеяться, - Прекрати это Эдвард, ты пугаешь меня.  
Я лишь продолжал надвигаться к ее отдаляющейся фигуре.  
Как только она повернулась чтобы убежать на берег, я прыгнул, подхватил ее и бросил спиной в воду.  
Она всплыла, задыхаясь, и ловила воздух, пока я смеялся. Затем, без всяких предупреждений, она набросилась на меня, пытаясь повалить в воду...и мне очень нравилось это. Это было настолько горячо, видеть, как она брала контроль, как сейчас, и абсолютно управляла мной.  
Скоро Роуз с Эмметом присоединились к нам, а Джаспера посетила идея устроить куриные бои. Первыми были Элис с Джаспером против Розали с Эмметом. Розали никогда до этого не играла, так что особо не представляла, что нужно делать, но Эммет намного превосходил Джаспера. Это была короткая битва, Элис упала в воду всего за секунду до Роуз.  
И так, теперь мы с Бэллой против Эммета с Роуз.  
-Готова? – спросил я ее, как только она забралась ко мне на плечи. Она кивнула и бой начался. Моя голова между ее ногами, это было самой потрясающее чувство. Прошло всего 30 секунд от боя, а у меня уже была полная эрекция. Если никто не упадет сейчас, я был практически уверен, что сдамся от тех чувств, которые она дарила мне.  
К счастью, с последним толчком, Роуз свалилась в воду, оставляя нас победившей командой. Бэла победно забросила руки, а я только улыбался между ее ног.  
-И так, как мне слезть от сюда? - спросила она.  
-Просто прыгая в воду. - сказал я.  
-Ну уж нет. Я не для этого выиграла, чтобы просто упасть в воду. - резко ответила она.  
-Хорошо, тогда просто сползай по моей спине - сказал я. Плохая идея.  
Когда она сползала, я мог чувствовать ее грудь, давящую на мою спину и сползающую со всем телом. Мне казалось, что прошла вечность, когда она, наконец, слезла и ушла, болтая с Роуз, Эмметом и Элис, оставляя меня стоять здесь, до сих пор думающего о том чувстве ее тела на моем.  
-Твой первый куриный бой. Поверь мне чувак, я знаю как ты себя чувствуешь. - сказал Джаспер, - На сколько тебе сейчас трудно?  
-Жутко трудно, - было все, что я смог ответить. Я до сих пор переживал момент, не помогающий моей пульсирующей эрекции.  
-Хорошо, я помогу тебе, но только на этот раз. - сказал он и ушел. Я только закрыл глаза и постарался немного поплавать, но не смог уплыть далеко, и никак нельзя было мастурбировать здесь, с людьми вокруг.  
-Привет, меня зовут Лорен. - сказала девушка, двигаясь ближе и ближе ко мне. Я знал этот тип девушек. Она думает, что она привлекательна, но на самом деле выглядит как настоящая шлюха. Она была одета в стринги-бикини, которое показывало куда больше чем кто-либо хотел видеть.  
Привет. -сказал я, -Ты потерялась? -спросил я, смущенный тем, почему она сейчас была здесь и говорила со мной.  
-Нет, я просто подумала что могла бы немного узнать тебя. - сказала она, думаю стараясь звучать соблазнительно, но с ее гнусавым голосом, ей этот никак не могло удастся, - И может быть ты мог бы узнать некоторые части меня лучше. - сказала она, развязывая верхнюю часть своего бикини.  
Я не мог смотреть на это, и отвернулся, когда услышал, как кто-то кричал мое имя. Я повернулся и увидел машущего мне Джаспера...спасибо господи.  
-Как твоя маленькая проблема? - спросил он.  
Тут я понял, что эта девушка, была идеей Джаспера, как освободить мое сознание от Бэллы и заменить на что - то отвратительное. А эта цыпочка Лорен была точно отвратительна.  
-Чувак, ты мой спаситель. - сказал я.  
-Я знаю. - ответил он и мы направились к пляжу, куда все ушли.  
-Хэй, давайте покидаем мячик. - предложил Эммет.  
Девушки согласились не участвовать в игре. Роуз не хотела испортить маникюр, Элис заявила, что единственная вещь которую она хорошо делает руками это шопинг ну и конечно Джаспер (моя сестра говорит о том что доставляет руками удовольствие моему лучшему другу...как отвратительно.) а Бэлла сказала что совсем не хочет решить сегодня кого-нибудь жизни.  
Так что мы с ребятами поперекидывались мячом немного, перед тем как начать играть в пасующего и принимающего ( Прим.пер.: проще говоря в русскую "собачку", когда двое не должны дать 3, стоящему между ними поймать мяч.).Я закончил играть победителем-принимающим с 12 пойманными мячами и всего 1 перехваченным Эмметом.  
Мы пошли к куллеру, чтобы перекусить. Было уже 5 часов, а мы до сих пор ничего не ели, мы слишком много веселились. Мы взяли пару сэндвичей и бутылку воды.

Бэлла  
Сэндвичи были довольно неплохи, особенно для пролежавших целый день в куллере. День был очень жарким, и мы решили остаться на пляже до ночи.  
Когда мы все поели, мы остались на наших полотенцах, когда начали играть в пикаперов. Мы говорили друг другу пикаперские фразочки и смеялись.  
-Как тебе моя рубашка? Хотела бы ты быть ей? - сказал Эммет.  
-Милая обувка. Хочешь покувыркаться? - ответила Роуз.  
-Тронут. - ответил он.  
Я смотрела прямо на Эдварда.  
-У тебя есть время? - и пока он не успел ответить продолжила, -У тебя достаточно энергии? - сказала я с поднятой бровью и хитрой улыбкой на лице. Все начали смяться и мы с Эдвардом присоединились.  
-Ты моешь свои трусики с "Виндексом"? Потому что я действительно могу видеть себя в них- сказал Джаспер Элис.  
На что Элис ответила, - Ты знаешь что подмигиваешь и морщишься как тигр?  
-Нет, -сказал Джаспер, и Элис подмигнула ему. Мы все упали в песок смеясь.  
-Ну что, давай Эдвард, ты 1 остался. - сказала Роуз.  
-Хорошо, вы готовы ребята? - спросил он. Мы все кивнули. Он смотрел прямо на меня и начал.  
-Ок, я подхожу, чтобы пригласить тебя на танец, я действительно заинтересован. Я имею ввиду, мы могли бы неплохо поладить, закончить парочкой напитков, следующая вещь ты знаешь, ты дашь мне свой номер, потому что я слишком тихий, чтобы спросить его, я наконец переборю себя и позвоню и мы сходим в кино, пообедаем, я расслаблюсь, ты расслабишься, мы еще куда-нибудь сходим, узнаем друзей друг друга, будем проводить много времени вместе, затем, наконец, сдадимся этому сексуальному напряжению между нами и у нас будет интенсивная сексуальная жизнь, которая будет действительно невероятной, и мы решим, что наши отношения достаточно прочные и стабильные, так что мы съедемся и через несколько месяцев поженимся, я получу повышение, ты получишь повышение, мы купим дом побольше. Ты хочешь детей. я свободу, но у нас все равно будет ребенок, обнаружим что я обидчив, искра между нами начинает затухать и чтобы разжечь ее у нас родятся еще парочка чудесных детей, но теперь я должен работать слишком много чтобы оплачивать счета, нет времени на тебя, ты в депрессии и перестаешь ухаживать за собой, что оставляет в прошлом нашу вялую сексуальную жизнь, моя самоуверенность падает, и я завожу на стороне любовную связь для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей. Ты узнаешь, потому что я неосторожный и паршивый лгун, ты бросаешь меня (оправданно) и нам приходиться объяснять детям, почему мама с папой живут отдельно. Это очень грустно. Подумай о детях. Ради бога, если ты потанцуешь со мной, и мы хорошо поладим, давай просто сохраним нашу сексуальную жизнь, потому что мы оба знаем к чему иначе это приведет.  
Мы все уставились на него, а затем вновь свалились в истерике на песок.  
-Это...это...так...по..пикаперски...для Эдварда. - наконец выпалили Эммет между смехом, что заставило нас смеяться больше, ведь это было правдой. Это было так длинно и идеально.  
Мы еще немного продолжили пока не разошлись в отдельных разговорах. Мы одели обратно одежду, как только наши купальники высохли, решив, что мы достаточно наплавались. Только наступили сумерки и, посмотрев на воду, я увидела звезды отражающиеся на ней. Это было настолько красиво.  
-Не хочешь прогуляться? - спросил Эдвард. Я кивнула, и он помог мне подняться.  
Эдвард  
Пляж опустел к тому времени, когда я предложил Бэлле прогуляться со мной. Мы шли вдоль берега, а набегающие волны омывали наши ноги. Я увел ее подальше от остальных, и наконец, нашел сухой песок.  
Когда я остановился, я заметил, что она пристально смотрела на океан и звезды.  
-Звезды такие красивые, - прошептала она.  
-Не в сравнение, - сказал я, смотря на нее. Она действительно была самым красивым, что я когда-либо видел. Она выглядела как ангел в своем белом платье и лунным сиянием на ее коже.  
-Что ты имеешь ввиду? - спросила она.  
Я взял ее руку и сел, заставляя ее сделать тоже самое. Мы сели рядом, и в это мгновение Бэлла была единственным в моем мире.  
-Ты любишь звезды? - спросил я.  
-Да, - ответила она, - Я люблю их. Они заставляют чувствовать себя такой маленькой, и будто все возможно.  
-Точно,- сказал я. Именно так. Я собирался сделать это.  
-В последнее время, я чувствовал, будто невозможное стало возможным. Что ты и я, стали возможными, - я остановился, думая как сказать это, - Это как если я смотрю на звезды каждую ночь и всегда вижу одну звезду, которая сначала светит с остальными звездами и я ничего не подумал об этом. Но в один день, по причинам известным только всевышнему, эта звезда стала светить ярче, чем любая другая на небе, ярче самой луны. А затем, неожиданно, все другие звезды исчезли для меня.  
-Что же, это звучит неплохо,- сказала она скептически.  
-Нет, это замечательно,- я взял обе ее руки в свои, - Если я захочу, я смогу увидеть другие звезды, но это то, чего я совсем не хочу. Эта звезда единственная, которую мне нужно видеть, и если она пропадет когда-нибудь, если когда-либо исчезнет и я не смогу ее увидеть вновь, хоть другие звезды и вернуться, я не смогу больше смотреть на небо. Без этой звезды, небо больше не будет интересовать меня. Бэлла, ты ЭТА звезда. За прошедшие три дня я настолько сильно влюбился в тебя. Я был таким идиотом, не замечая этого раньше... ставя тебя в 1 ряд с остальными звездами, которые никогда не сравняться с тобой. Но сейчас я знаю, теперь я понимаю, что, ни за что на свете, я не упущу эту возможность сказать тебе, что я действительно чувствую. Сказать тебе, что я люблю тебя.  
Нас окружила тишина, но я смотрел в ее огромные карие глаза и мог видеть, как они наполнялись слезами.  
-Ты опередил меня,- все, что она сказала.  
-Что ты имеешь ввиду? - спросил я смущенно.  
-Я собиралась сказать тебе теже вещи,- сказала она с улыбкой, - Ну может не совсем такие вещи, я сомневаюсь, что смогла бы подобрать такие же красивые слова, но я собиралась сказать тебе сегодня,- сказала она, и слеза скатилась по ее щеке.  
-Сказать мне что? - на самом деле это не был вопрос. Я знал, что она хотела сказать, но я хотел услышать это... мне нужно было услышать это.  
-Эдвард, я тоже люблю тебя,- сказала она, смотря на меня из-под опущенных ресниц, - И всегда любила.  
Это все что я хотел услышать. Я схватил ее голову и притянул ее губы к своим. Поцелуй не был нежным, каким я знал, ему следовало быть. Я был слишком влюблен в эту девушку, чтобы играть в эти нежные поцелуи. Я хотел, чтобы она чувствовала мою страсть. Так что я целовал ее требовательно.  
Я пробежался языком по ее нижней губе, и она тут же открыла мне доступ. Наши языки танцевали друг с другом, пока мой не отправился исследовать ее рот. Ее вкус был самой лучшей вещью, с которой я сталкивался.  
Я обхватил свободной рукой ее талию, а ее руки тот час отправились к моим волосам. Я оторвался от ее губ, чтобы мы смогли дышать, но мои губы отправились вниз по ее шее и я уложил ее на песок и оказался сверху нее. Я перенес достаточно веса на нее так, чтобы она могла чувствовать мое тело, а я могу чувствовать каждый изгиб ее тела.  
Целуя ее шею, я спустился к ложбинке в ее основание, и она начала стонать, когда я лизнул ее перед тем, как начать посасывать. Я вернулся обратно к ее губам, не в состояние держаться вдалеке от них больше. Ее руки отпустили мои волосы, и вместо этого начали поднимать мою футболку вверх. Ее прикосновения на моей коже были настолько изумительны, что я не смог сдержать стон.  
Моя правая рука начала спускаться вниз, удачно задев ее грудь. Когда я поднимал ее обратно, что-то ударило меня по спине. Я обернулся посмотреть и увидел всех наших друзей стоящих в 30 метрах, от нас пристально наблюдающих за нами. И тут я понял, кто бросил в меня мяч.  
-Мы уезжаем, так что вы ребята можете отправиться домой и продолжить это в своей комнате,- сказала Элис, с огромной улыбкой на лице.  
Я посмотрел на Бэллу, выглядевшую такой сексуальной с опухшими от поцелуев губами. И я не смог с собой ничего поделать, вновь набросился на нее и мог почувствовать ее улыбку под поцелуем.  
-Пойдемте ребята,- закричал Джаспер,- Будете делать это позже.  
Я встал с Бэллы и помог ей подняться.  
-Не волнуйтесь,- прокричала она им,- мы продолжим.  
Я взял ее руку и переплел наши пальцы вместе, когда мы шли.  
Хотя дорога заняла всего 15 минут, мы ведь весь день так активно отдыхали и все девочки уснули. Так что, когда джип остановился, я взял Бэллу и отнес ее в свою комнату. Сдернув одеяло, я положил ее на кровать и накрыл одеялом.  
Я снял футболку и плавки и надел пижамные штаны, не заботясь о том, чтобы одеть трусы. Я забрался на левую часть кровати и вздохнул от удовольствия. Бэлла зашевелилась, и повернулась ко мне лицом. Она обняла меня, и я охотно притянул ее к себе поближе с улыбкой на лице.  
Сегодня все прошло настолько здорово, что я не мог даже мечтать о таком. То как он целовала меня, было незабываемо, но это только начало. Я люблю Бэллу. И если бы я жил вечность, она была бы единственной, которую я когда-либо любил, и мне хочется подарить ей все. Все, что есть у меня, я хотел поделить с ней... в том числе и меня.  
Я хотел бы сделать с ней все, о чем фантазировал последние 3 дня. Я уже воплотил в жизнь то, что произошло на пляже, но осталось еще несколько тысяч вещей, которые мне бы хотелось испытать с ней теперь... И это займет всего неделю.  
-Эдвард,- прошептала она во сне, - Я люблю тебя.  
Я улыбнулся и поцеловал ее волосы.  
-Я тоже люблю тебя, моя Бэлла,- да, наконец то я мог сказать это ...МОЯ Бэлла...  
Она моя, и я никогда не отпущу ее.


	11. Банзай

Я проснулась, понимая, что всё ещё нахожусь в платье и в купальнике, и чувствуя песок по всей кровати. Но что более важно, я опять проснулась в объятиях единственного доказательства совершенства. Эдвард лежал на спине, слабо обвив меня руками, а моя левая рука покоилась на его обнажённом торсе. Его лицо было настолько умиротворённым, лишь с маленьким намёком на улыбку.

Я мысленно вернулась к ночным событиям. Я действительно не могла поверить, что это случилось со мной. Это было чем-то таким, что происходило только в старых фильмах и романах, но не в реальной жизни. Его слова вчера вечером были самыми прекрасными, которые я только слышала. Ни один сценарист или поэт, не могли когда-либо написать что-то столь же прекрасное, ценное, чем те слова, которые он произнес мне прошлой ночью. Может быть, я относилась к этому немного предвзято, поскольку это случилось со мной, но я действительно верила своему сердцу и душе.

Я была абсолютно счастлива, лёжа в его руках. Я ещё раз взглянула на его потрясающее лицо и вздохнула. Как мне могло так повести?

Пока он спал, я левой рукой начала исследовать его мускулы, с помощью своих пальчиков. Я исследовала его грудь, которая была такой крепкой, я почти покраснела, пока исследовала его накаченные твёрдые кубики. Я спустилась ниже, думая, что оставлю свои пальцы между его боксерами и резинкой его пижамных штанов. Но после того как я проскользнула под резинку, я почувствовала кожу. Кожу гладкую, как мрамор. Я провела пальцем от его правого бедра к левому, а потом в обратную сторону. Но прежде чем я дошла до его пупка, он схватил мою руку.

Я взглянула наверх и увидела, что его глаза всё ещё закрыты, но лоб немного наморщен.

"Ты даже не представляешь, что ты делаешь со мной." Прошептал он и открыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

"Поверь, это взаимно." Сказала я ему

" Я сомневаюсь в этом." Сказал он

Я улыбнулась. "Ну, доброе утро." Сказала я ему.

Он наклонился вниз и легко поцеловал меня. "Сейчас." Ответил он, что заставило меня шире улыбнуться.

"Ты не в курсе, что злобная пикси, запланировала сегодня?" Спросила я

"Я думаю, она хочет, чтобы мы просто остались в постели, на весь день." Сказал он, посмеиваясь.

"О, серьёзно? Это то, о чём ты думаешь? Поддразнила я.

"Хорошо, я признаю, это то, чем я хотел бы заниматься". Захихикал он.

Я передвинулась так, что теперь лежала на нём. " Знаешь что? Я думаю я соглашусь с этим планом." Сказала я ему.

"Ну ... (поцелуй) ... это ... (поцелуй) ... хорошо. Поскольку это позволяет тебе остаться здесь." Сказал он.

"Если я должна." Вздохнула я, симулируя раздражение. Я почувствовала, как затряслось подо мной его тело от тихого смеха.

"Эдвард, ты вообще не носишь бельё?" Спросила я.

"Это так очевидно?" Поддразнил он.

Я рассмеялась. "Иногда нижнее бельё не обязательно." Проинформировал он меня.

"О, серьёзно? Я могла бы попробовать ходить так, когда-нибудь."

" Не забудь сказать об этом мне, когда соберёшься." Сказал он, ближе придвинувшись к моему лицу и схватив мои губы.

Сначала поцелуй был очень нежным, даже сладким. Но его потрясающий аромат был слишком опьяняющим, таким хорошим он был на вкус, и я не могла полностью насладиться им. Я облизнула его верхнюю губу, и он позволил моему языку проникнуть в его рот, чтобы обследовать и испробовать каждый дюйм. Мои руки сразу же потянулись к его волосам и он, передвинувшись, начал гладить мою спину.

Он перевернул нас так, что теперь он был сверху, прижимая своё тело к каждому моему изгибу. Он отстранил свои губы от моих, для столь необходимого воздуха, но они не покидали мою кожу. Они пропутешествовали от моего лица к моему уху, заставляя маленький стон сорваться с моих губ.

"Тебе нравится?" Прошептал он около мочки моего уха, начиная покусывать её. Я сильнее схватила его и притянула ближе к себе. Его правая рука прошлась по моему левому колену, где заканчивалось моё платье. Он проскользнул под моё платье и дотронулся до моего бедра. Он накрыл мой стон своим ртом, мгновенно проникая языком в мой рот, как его рука медленно начала орудовать вдоль моего бедра к области бикини. Он запустил свой палец под резинку моего бикини, так же как и я делала это для него, и начал двигать им от моего левого бедра к правому, и обратно.

Он вернул свою голову обратно, но мои глаза всё еще были закрыты, я слишком наслаждалась его прикосновениями. Он придвинул свои губы к моей шее и начал говорить в неё, " Видишь, как это приятно?" прошептал он. То, как он сказал 'приятно', сделало меня моментально влажной, и моя грудь стала тяжелее, чем была.

"О, боже, Эдвард." Всё, что я могла сказать.

Я почувствовала, как он улыбается около моей шеи. " И это только один палец. Хотя я полагаю, есть другие вещи, которые я мог бы сделать для тебя моими пальцами." Сказал он, лизнув мою шею. Я переместила свои руки на его спину и впилась в него, не сильно, чтобы не было больно, но я хотела, чтобы он был более плотно прижат ко мне.

Его правая рука переместилась во внутреннюю часть моего левого бедра и начала играть с материалом моего бикини, касаясь меня в области паха своей рукой, но, не проникая за материал.

" Я не думал, что ты будешь такой гладкой. Но я приятно удивлён." Сказал он и обрушил свои губы на мои с медленным, сладким поцелуем. На этот раз, я была благодарна Элис, что она заставила меня пройти через всю боль... но это того стоило. Я чувствовала его эрекцию в области своего живота, и мне стало невыносимо жарко. Я не могла больше этого перенести.

Как только он стянул материал моего бикини...

"Эй, ребята! Воу! Я зайду попозже!" Сказал Эммет, ворвавшись в комнату. "Чёрт, вы быстро работаете."

"Эммет, ты вошёл в эту комнату без стука, я кастрирую тебя!" Крикнула я на него. Чёрт бы его побрал, за то, что прервал нас.

Он просто начал истерически смеяться около дверной рамы. Конечно, с его бурным смехом, который был слышен на весь дом, все прибежали к нам, чтобы увидеть, что происходит.

Я застонала в раздражении. "Тебе действительно нужен замок на двери." Сказала я Эдварду.

"На данный момент, я не думаю, что я бы заметил публику." Сказал он, с ясной страстью в его глазах, затем он снова обрушил свои губы на мои и снова перевернул нас на кровати.

" Найдите комнату, ребята." Сказал Эммет. "О, подождите," Засмеялся он, осознавая идиотизм своего заявления.

Я не могла это вынести. Я вскочила с Эдварда, мы оба были ещё возбуждены. "Я в душ." Сказала я, слезая с него. Я подошла к ящику, который Эдвард разрешил мне использовать, и схватила пару вещей. " Вы ребята, полный отстой." Сказала я, пройдя мимо зрителей. Они взорвались истерическим смехом, пока я шла в ванну и заперла дверь.

Моё возбуждение стало мучительным. Я быстро разделась и прыгнула под горячий душ. Я не могла больше это терпеть, я должна была освободиться. Я нагнулась, вводя палец в себя и начала двигать им, и одновременно массируя грудь другой рукой, представляя, что это Эдвард трогал меня. Я добавила ещё один палец, простонав имя Эдварда, как я ускорила темп, массируя клитор своим пальцем. После того, как я добавила третий палец, я закричала и, наконец, освободилась.

После тяжёлого дыхания и попытки утрясти, то, что сейчас произошло в спальне, чтобы я снова не возбудилась, я приняла душ. В моих волосах оказался песок, и я была уверена, что даже после того, как я помою их, частицы песка всё ещё останутся.

Я оделась и вышла из ванной, не беспокоясь о том, что не высушила свои волосы и не надела нижнее бельё, как Эдвард сделал этим утром. Я увидела Эдварда полностью одетым, сидящим на диване, и ожидающим меня

Он подошел ко мне и погладил мои мокрые волосы. "Как душ?" Спросил он.

Моё лицо начало гореть, и я застенчиво ответила, "Хорошо."

Он наклонился и поцеловал чуть ниже моего уха. "Кажется намного лучше, чем хорошо" прошептал он. Я отчётливо услышала ухмылку в его голосе.

"Мы должны пойти поесть." Сказала, я делая вид, что не расслышала его, даже несмотря на то, что похоть в его голосе невозможно было пропустить.

Он взял меня за руку, переплетя наши пальцы, и мы спустились вниз, чтобы присоединиться к другим за завтраком. Мы сели и наполнили наши тарелки фантастическими блинчиками от Джаспера.

"Итак, вы ребята теперь оффициально вместе, так?" Спросил Джаспер.

Я не смогла сдержать широкую улыбку. "Да." Ответил Эдвард, с такой же широкой улыбкой на лице.

"Во время." Сказал Эммет.

"Я честно не знаю, почему до вас ребята это так долго доходило." Согласилась Элис. ""Вы понимаете, я действительно начала думать, что мне пора заказывать мебель в гостевую комнату? Не то что бы я против шоппинга, но серьёзно, я умоляла Эсми, отложить окончание ремонта."

"Ты сделала это нарочно?" Спросила я, в шоке.

Элис посмотрела на Розали и улыбнулась. "Конечно. Я ждала пока вы двое сойдётесь ещё со старшей школы." Призналась Элис. "Белла, ты что правда не имела представления, что я знаю, что ты влюблена в моего брата на протяжении всех этих лет?"

" Какими бы мы были друзьями, если бы не поняли это? Добавила Роуз.

"Вы обе всё это время знали?" Спросила я, чувствуя, что краснею в опасный красный цвет.

"М, вообще-то, все четверо из нас знали это." Признался Эммет. "Только один Эдди не догадывался." засмеялся он.

"Почему мне никто из вас не сказал??" Спросил Эдвард.

"Потому что ты должен был узнать это самостоятельно." Ответила Роуз.

Я была ошеломлена. Все эти годы, я думала, я утаила это так хорошо, оказалось, что единственный человек который не знал, что я чувствую, оказался Эдвард. Офигеть.

"Вы ребята, должны мне помочь с планированием комнаты." Сказала Элис. " Хорошо что Эсми уже хотела покрасить гостевую комнату." Она рассмеялась. "Я заверила её, что эта комната никогда не будет твоей, Белла."

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" Спросила я

"Ну, ты будешь делить комнату со мной, любимая." Сказал Эдвард. "Если конечно ты хочешь." Я увидела тревогу в его глазах и я хотела бы знать, каким образом он может сомневаться в том, что я хотела бы.

"Я очень хочу делить с тобой комнату." Я сказала ему. Я наклонилась к его уху, чтобы только он смог меня услышать. "И я считаю, что это очень сексуально, когда ты называешь меня 'любимой'."

"Я безусловно запомню это." Ответил он улыбнувшись и поцеловав мою руку. "Хорошо, вы ребята можете помочь переехать Белле." Сказала Элис, словно она дала нам разрешение. "Но после этого, чем бы вы ребята хотели бы заняться?"

"Сегодня будет ещё один жаркий день." Сказала Роуз.

"ПЛАВАТЬ!" Воскликнул Эммет.

"Чувак, мы только вчера были на пляже." Сказал ему Джаспер.

"Да уж, у меня до сих пор песок в волосах." Согласилась я.

"В смысле, давайте пойдём в бассейн!" Объяснил Эммет.

"Я за." Взвизгнула Элис.

"Я тоже" Согласилась Роуз

"Значит в бассейн." Сказала я.

"Ооо, и сегодня, мы должны испробовать джакузи. Я не была там с того момента как мама и папа купили его." Предложила Элис

Мы все согласились и в итоге, все наши планы на день были зафиксированы. Но сперва, Эдварду и мне, нужно было выполнить пару организационных моментов.

Он освободил для меня два ящика и половину шкафа для меня. Я сказала ему, что у меня нет так много вещей, но он заверил меня, что к концу лета, Элис заполнит его. Вероятно, он был прав. Таким образом, пока я складывала вещи, он снял постельное бельё и отнёс его в стирку, избавив кровать от песка, который мы принесли, и постелил новые простыни.

Через час, мы все встретились внизу снова.

"Хорошо, все в Джип." Заявил Эммет.

"Вообще-то, я хотел сам отвезти Беллу." Сказал Эдвард. "Ты непротив, ведь так?" Спросил он меня.

Я широко улыбнулась. "Конечно нет." Он взял меня за руку и поцеловал, перед тем как повести меня к его Вольво. Прежде чем я дошла до двери, он открыл её для меня.

"Всегда джентльмен." Пробормотала я с улыбкой.

"Если ты так думаешь, я очень рад, что ты не можешь читать мои мысли." Сказал он, уже сидя на водительском кресле и выезжая с подъездного пути.

Я скептически посмотрела на него. "Ты лжёшь. Ты не можешь говорить пошлости, даже если бы ты хотел." Поддразнила я его.

"Извини, была ли ты со мной, когда я учил тебя играть в бильярд?" Спросил он меня, немного обиженно.

"Это не считается. Ты шутил. И я уверена, ты пытался меня убить, говоря так." Засмеялась я. "Я не знаю, знал ли ты, что говорил. Но ты даже не представляешь, что это сделало со мной."

" Между прочим, я знал это по твоему дыханию и когда ты уронила кий." Сказал он усмехнувшись. "Кроме того, я сомневаюсь, что ты тоже можешь говорить пошлости." сказал он, словно констатируя факт.

Признаться, я обиделась. Конечно, я могла говорить пошлости. Если бы он знал, что крутиться у меня в голове, каждый раз, когда он касается меня. "Ну, я докажу тебе это, когда-нибудь." Уверенно сказала я.

"А я тебе." Ответил он.

Но разговор закончился на этом, потому что мы приехали в местный бассейн. Эдвард выбрался из машины и открыл для меня дверь.

"Я не думаю, что я когда-нибудь привыкну к этому, чтобы ты знал." Сказала я с улыбкой.

"Ну я буду делать это до тех пор, пока ты не привыкнешь." Ответил он

"Это займёт некоторое время." Предупредила я.

"Я, безусловно, надеюсь на это." Он ответил. Ну не идеальный ли он?

"Вы двое, пойдём. Давайте поплаваем." Прокричала Элис. Я лишь закатила глаза и последовала за нашей группой.

Бассейн был заполнен, учитывая жаркую погоду, но мы легко нашли шесть стульев и повесив наши полотенца на них, показывая этим, что они наши.

"Белла, почему бы тебе не ополоснуться со мной и Роуз, перед тем как идти в бассейн?" Спросила Элис подмигнув. Что она задумала?

Но я последовала за ней в женскую раздевалку, пока мальчики вошли в мужскую, сделать тоже самое.

"В моей сумке, я принесла солнцезащитный крем для тебя" Элис сказала мне.

" О боже, спасибо! Я совершенно забыла, и если я не намажусь, сгорю дотла в эту погоду." Поблагодарила я её.

"Да, но не по этой причине, она принесла его." Роуз сказала мне.

"Я принесла его для того, чтобы Эдвард мог намазать тебя." Сказала Элис.

"О. Спасибо" Сказала я, не уверенная, что должна была.

"Нет проблем. Теперь, развлекайся со своим бойфрендом." Я улыбнулась на этом слове.

К тому времени, когда мы вернулись, ребята уже были там.

"Ну же Роуз, давай прыгнем." Сказал Эммет, забросив Розали на своё плечо и прыгнув в бассейн.

"Мы должны присматривать за ними." Джаспер сказал Элис. "Мы должны напомнить им, что здесь есть дети." Рассмеявшись, он ушел с Элис.

"Хочешь присоединиться к ним? Спросил меня Эдвард.

"Вообще-то, я должна нанести солнцезащитный крем сперва. Я очень легко сгораю." Сказала я ему.

Я залезла в сумку Элис и схватила лосьон. Я поднялась и поставила свою правую ногу на стул.  
Эдвард  
Она поставила свою правую ногу на стул, рядом с тем, на котором сидел я, и повернулась спиной ко мне. Она выдавила немного крема из бутылочки себе в руку и наклонилась! Она медленно (и клянусь, я правда имею в виду медленно) начала втирать лосьон в свою кожу, заставляя её попку двигаться вместе со своими движениями так изящно, но так соблазнительно, до тех пор пока она не начала делать это в области бикини. Она опустила ногу со стула, продолжив втирать крем, но уже в свои бёдра. Я не мог поверить, что она делает это. Я не мог оторвать взгляд от неё, пока она делала тоже самое с другой ногой.  
Когда она закончила с ногами, она присела на стул и повернулась ко мне. Она выдавила ещё немного солнцезащитного крема на руку и круговыми движениями начала втирать его в свой живот. Чтобы сделать ещё хуже, она бы закрыла глаза и откинула назад голову, что она и сделала.  
Она быстро нанесла крем на лицо, убедившись, что не пропустила ничего и спустилась на свою шею, которую тщательно намазала перед тем как перейти к своей груди. Она проскользнула руками посередине её груди. Её правая рука перешла к её левой груди, а потом проскользнула под ткань купальника и начала массировать её, всё время покусывая губу и смотря на меня. Её левая рука проделывала всё то же самое с правой грудью, после чего, заскользив своими пальчиками вниз по телу.  
"Я думаю, я готова сейчас с тобой пойти куда угодно." Выдохнула она.  
"Чувак. Я кажется, влюбился!" Я повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как парень уставился на Беллу с дикими глазами. Я сузил глаза на него, и он ушёл. Я посмотрел вокруг и увидел, что по меньшей мере восемь мужчин уставились на мою Беллу и мне это не нравилось.  
"О, подожди." Сказала она, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной. " Не поможешь мне со спиной?" Спросила она.  
Белла.  
"О, подожди. Не поможешь мне со спиной?" Спросила я Эдварда, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.  
Он сдвинулся и сел позади меня, с ногами по обе стороны от меня, и было ясно, что моя шалость имела эффект на бедного Эдварда, по ощущениям в нижней части моей спины. Я быстро завязала волосы в небрежный узел и повернулась к нему лицом.  
"Чтобы тебе было удобнее." Объяснила я сексуальным голосом.  
Я улыбнулась, почувствовав, что он ближе прижался к моей спине. Он выдавил немного крема себе на руку и начал нежно массировать мне спину. Его руки, были волшебными, как только он начал массировать чуть выше нижней части моего бикини. Каждый раз, когда его руки скользили вниз, мне приходилось кусать свои губы, чтобы сдержать стон. Он двигался медленно, когда я его остановила.  
"Может быть, это поможет." Сказала я и развязала верёвочки которые проходили по середине моей спины. Он наклонился вниз и поцеловал мою оголённую спину, перед тем как продолжить. Как он продолжил свой путь, его пальцы касались стороны моей груди, заставляя меня кусать свои губы ещё сильнее.  
Он дотянулся до завязок моего купальника и нежно завязал их вокруг моей спины, прежде чем поцеловать заднюю часть шеи. К этому времени, я не чувствовала его своей спиной, что было очень хорошо, потому что в конечном итоге ему нужно будет подняться.  
"Всё готово." Шепнул он.  
Я повернулась к нему и легко поцеловала. "Спасибо."  
Он поцеловал меня в нос. " Всё для тебя, любимая."  
Я встала и протянула ему руку. Он рассмеялся и затем взял её. "Хорошо Казанова, пойдём плавать. Хочешь попрыгать с трамплина?" Спросила я взволнованно.  
"Конечно." Сказал он и схватив меня за руку, повёл к трамплинам. "Ты уверена, что хочешь?" Поддразнил он.  
Будучи зрелой молодой женщиной, какой я была, я повернулась и показала ему язык, чем вызвала его хохот.  
Я подошла к началу трамплина, а потом побежала. Как только я достигла конца, я подпрыгнула и погрузилась в воду.  
Я вынырнула из воды достаточно быстро, чтобы увидеть, как Эдвард разбегается, прыгает на невозможную высоту, а затем делает самое безупречное погружение, которое я только видела. Я огляделась вокруг, но не могла найти его.  
Тогда, я вдруг почувствовала руки на каждом из моих бёдер, чувствуя, как они поднимаются наверх. И Эдвард возник чуть позже. Я обвила свои руку вокруг его шеи, а он обернул свои вокруг моей талии. "Хорошо что ты трогал мои ноги, или было бы очень неудобно." Сказала я ему.  
"Если кто-нибудь кроме меня коснётся тебя так же, он будет постоянно находиться под водой". Сказал он серьёзно.  
"Итак, Эдвард Каллен ты ревнивый, не так ли? Спросила я, смеясь.  
"Я просто обладаю тем, что принадлежит мне." Он просто заявил. " И после прошлой ночи, ты моя."  
Я улыбнулась ему. "Ты знаешь, это делает тебя моим." Сказала я ему.  
Он наклонился, чтобы приблизить свои губы к моему уху. "Ты можешь получить любую часть меня, если захочешь." Шепнул он, приводя меня в дрожь.  
"Нам лучше присоединиться к другим, пока я не сделаю, что-нибудь неподходящее при детях." Я нервно рассмеялась.  
"И ты говорила, что я не могу говорить пошлости." он хохотнул. Только он собирался меня поцеловать, как массивный всплеск накрыл нас обоих. И увидела, что Джаспер прыгнул с трамплина и приземлился около нас.  
Мы посмотрели на трамплин и увидели, как Эммет кричит, "Банзай!!!" перед тем как прыгнул и вызвал огромную волну, которая прошлась по всему бассейну.  
"Эммет ты осёл." Сказала Розали, как только он появился. Она, безусловно, была расстроена, что её волосы намокли. Мы могли только рассмеяться над ней. Как и должно было быть. Несмотря на то, что её волосы промокли, она выглядела как модель, задействованная в фотосъёмке у бассейна.  
"Эй Эдвард, проведём состязание?" Спросил его Джаспер.  
"Конечно, почему бы нет?" Согласился Эдвард. "По другую сторону, назад, опять в сторону, и обратно." Сказал ему Эдвард.  
"Зачем так долго?" Спросил Джаспер.  
"Просто подумал, так будет интереснее." сказал он.  
"Хорошо." Согласился Джаспер.  
Мы девочки ушли, чтобы сесть на край бассейна вместе с Эмметом, который будет судьёй.  
"Эй Эдвард," Позвала я его, "ты должен выиграть." Посоветовала я ему.  
"Не беспокойся, любимая." Сказал он, и потом прижал меня ближе к себе. "У меня потрясающая выносливость." Сказал он, тоном излучающий секс.  
Он отпустил меня, и я смутно вспомнила, что нужно выйти из бассейна.  
"Чёрт, что он такого сказал, чтобы получить такую реакцию от тебя?" Роуз спросила.  
"Ничего." Я покраснела.  
"Хорошо ребята, вы готовы?" Спросил Эммет. Оба кивнули и примкнули к стене. "Окей, тогда. По сигналу. Приготовились. ПОШЛИ!"  
Они оттолкнулись, и Джаспер был впереди Эдварда, когда попал к концу бассейна. Джаспер развернулся, но Эдвард сделал кувырок, в результате чего он был на голову впереди Джаспера. Джаспер начал ускоряться и опять поравнялся с Эдвардом, но как только они достигли начала, Эдвард опять стал лидером. Джаспер пытался вырваться вперёд, но был всегда лишь малость позади Эдварда. Как только они сделали последний разворот, было понятно, что у Джаспера нет шансов. Эдвард первый. Он коснулся стены и просто стоял там.  
Его грудь вздымалась вверх и вниз, и это было очень привлекательно. Мне захотелось узнать, смогу ли я заставить его так же тяжело дышать. Я уже хотела пойти и поздравить его, когда внезапно, какая-то блондинка подошла к нему.  
Я не могла сказать, о чём она говорила с ним, они говорили очень тихо. Я увидела, что он ответил ей. Она начала говорить опять. Ну, всё. Я покажу этой шлюшке, кому он принадлежит.  
Я подошла к ним и услышала их разговор. "О, ну давай же." Сказала она гнусавым голосом. "Ты так хорошо выступил, я думаю я должна наградить тебя."  
О нет, она не могла! Я подошла к Эдварду и обвила свои руки вокруг его изысканного торса и поцеловала его голую грудь... Я могу делать это целый день, это так приятно.  
"Эдвард...(поцелуй)... я согласна... (поцелуй). Может быть ты должен...(поцелуй)... быть вознаграждён." Проговорила я, не желая убирать свои губы с его тела.  
Он повернулся ко мне и взял меня за талию. Я моментально обвила свои руки вокруг его шеи и ноги вокруг его живота. " Что насчет того, что ты вознаградишь меня сегодня ночью." Предложил он.  
"Это может быть организовано." сказала я. "Но сейчас, я немного замёрзла, поэтому я собираюсь уйти на какое-то время." Сказала я ему.  
Он перенёс меня к краю бассейна, и я поднялась. Он остался с Эмметом и Джаспером побросать мяч, а мы трое лежали и смотрели на них.  
"У нас есть три самых совершенных мужчины которые только существуют, или что." Розали сказа мне и Элис.  
"Чёрт побери, да!" Согласилась Элис. Я лишь рассмеялась над ними... Без сомнений, они правы. Эти трое были лучшими парнями, которых я только знаю.  
Пока они играли, я заметила девчушку лет четырёх, которая по-собачьи под плыла к Эдварду.  
"Ау, посмотрите на неё." Я сказала Роуз и Элис, показывая на маленькую девочку. "Не очаровательна ли она?"  
"Она миленькая. Будет разбивать сердца, когда вырастет." сказала Элис.  
Мы смотрели, как маленькая девочка пихнула Эдварда в бок. Он посмотрел и наклонился на её уровень.  
"У тебя красивые волосы." сказала она таким милым голос, который я только слышала. "Они похоже на гриву."  
Он засмеялся над ней. "Ты так думаешь?"  
"Угу. Моя бабуля сказала, что ты жеребец." Сказала она. Я начала смеяться с Роуз и Элис.  
"Она так сказала?" Эдвард сказал, голосом, как у ребёнка. "Ну, это очень мило с её стороны. Не хочешь поиграть со мной и с моими друзьями?" Спросил он её.  
"Конечно!" Вскрикнула она и захлопала в ладоши.  
"Хорошо." Он усмехнулся. Джаспер и Эммет подошли ближе к девочке. "Это мой друг Джаспер, а это мой брат Эммет. Меня зовут Эдвард." Он представился.  
"Меня зовут Хлоя." сказала он. "Могу я бросить мяч?" Спросила она.  
"Конечно" Сказал Джаспер и передал ей засмеявшись.  
"Тебе помочь?" спросил Эдвард.  
"Да, пожалуйста." Сказала она Эдварду. Он поднял её одной рукой, и она бросила мяч в Эммета. Он ударил его в лоб и Хлоя немедленно начала хихикать.  
"У девочки есть руки." Сказал Эммет смеясь, потирая лоб.  
Эммет бросил мяч Джасперу, он в свою очередь бросил Эдварду. Эдвард ловил его правой рукой и отдавал его Хлое, которую держал левой. Она бросала его Эммету.  
Это продолжалось, пока пожилая женщина не подошла к ним. "Хлоя, перестань беспокоить милых молодых людей." сказала женщина.  
"О, это не проблема, мэм." сказал ей Джаспер.  
"Спасибо огромное за то, что развлекли её. Её друг должен был пойти с нами, но заболел. Пойдём Хлоя, пора домой." сказала женщина.  
"Хорошо бабуля." сказала она. "Пока." сказала она махая Джасперу и Эммету. "Я люблю тебя Эдвард." сказала она и поцеловала его в щёку. Он усмехнулся и опустил её в воду.  
Как только Хлоя и её бабушка ушли, парни вернулись к нам. "Готовы идти?" спросил Джаспер.  
"Да."ответили мы все.  
Мы упаковали наши полотенца и ушли. Огромная улыбка пребывала у меня на лице, всю дорогу домой.  
"О чём ты думаешь?" спросил Эдвард.  
"Я думаю о тебе и о той маленькой девочке." сказала я.  
"Хлоя?" сказал он. "Она была милой. И она нокаутировала Эммета." он засмеялся.  
"Было так мило, когда она поцеловала тебя в щёчку."  
"Ты не ревнуешь?" спросил он поддразнивая. "Я думал, я не значу для тебя больше. В смысле, у тебя есть правило 'Я должна защищать своего парня только один раз в день'?" спросил он.  
Я засмеялась. " Ты очень хороший с детьми. Я должна признаться, это очень сексуально. "  
Он припарковал Вольво. "Серьёзно?" сказал он, обращаясь ко мне с соблазнительной улыбкой на лице.  
Он выбрался и открыл для меня дверь, прежде чем я смогла ответить.  
"Остальные остановились, чтобы забрать заказанную Элис пиццу. Они должны быть здесь скоро." сказал мне Эдвард.  
"Как скоро?" спросила я, подразумевая, что мы могли бы сделать сейчас, когда мы были одни.  
Он засмеялся. "Слишком скоро, чтобы сделать это. Учитывая, сколько раз я хочу сделать это с тобой." сказал он подмигивая.  
Затем право на реплику получили остальные.  
"Давайте поедим!" Закричал Эммет с полными руками коробок пиццы  
"А потом ВЕЧЕРИНКА У ДЖАКУЗИ!!" Запищала Элис.  
Определённо, это будет интересная ночь... особенно с теми планами, которые я имела чуть позже.


	12. Все развлечения и игры

Разумеется, мне просто необходимо провести гораздо больше времени наедине с Беллой. Сегодня утром… я до сих пор проклинал Эммета, за то, что он помешал нам сегодня утром. Я должен был успокоиться, пока Белла была в душе. Хотя, когда я услышал, как она простонала мое имя, я понял, что она тоже занимается успокоением.  
Пицца была великолепной. Особенно, когда я слизывал ее с Беллы. Мы все сидели за столом, когда кто-то (вот на сто процентов уверен, что это Эммет) решил, что будет забавным пачкать лицо пиццей. Он проделал это со всеми. Теперь, я думаю, Розали накажет его неделей без секса, или около того.  
- Эммет, если через тридцать секунд пицца не исчезнет с моего лица, то я поотрываю тебе яйца и поставлю их, на каминную полку! – Закричала она на него.  
Я наклонился к ушку Беллы.  
- Ты представляешь себе, как сексуальна, когда злишься? – Я слизнул соус от пиццы с ее щеки. Всего я проделал это трижды, вытирая ее лицо салфеткой и затем снова целуя.  
- Думаю, ты можешь делать это, когда захочешь, - сказала она со смехом.  
- Окей, хватит этих нежностей. Время джакузи! – Решила Эллис.  
- Эллис, ты решила пожить этим летом в воде? – Поинтересовалась Белла.  
- Точно, если это предложение, то я не возражаю. – Ответил Джаспер, целуя плечо Эллис.  
- Окей, я должна уйти отсюда перед тем, как он повалит ее на стол. – Пробормотала Белла.  
- Ох, может, просто поговорим? – Предложила Розали.  
- Извините, но мы ничего такого еще не сделали! Так, да… можем и поговорить. И не сравнивай меня с собой и Эмом. – Сказала Белла, посмеиваясь. Розали смогла только сказать:  
- Черт. – Что вызвало смех у всей нашей компании за столом. Все знали, насколько Белла была права. Розали и Эммет занимались сексом везде в этом доме. Конечно, кроме моей комнаты и моего пианино… слава богу (прим. пер: эх… святая наивность).  
Мы все прошли в наши комнаты, чтобы взять полотенца и, как только дверь закрылась, я обвил руками Беллу.  
- Тебе тоже привет! – Рассмеялась она.  
Я поцеловал ее в шею и прошептал:  
- Я люблю тебя.  
Она повернулась в моих руках и посмотрела мне в лицо.  
- Спасибо, я тоже тебя люблю. – Я снова поцеловал ее в шею.  
- Ммм… Эдвард, нам реально нужно остановиться. Если мы не спустимся через пять минут, ты знаешь, что сюда придет Эллис, и увидит, чем мы занимаемся. – Пробормотала она, еще больше распаляя меня.  
- Пусть приходит. – Ответил я, не отрываясь от изгиба ее шеи. Белла слегка оттолкнула мои плечи, я понял намек и оторвался от нее.  
- Я действительно не хочу, чтобы нас прерывали. – Сказала она.  
- Ты права. – Согласился я.  
- Так, мне нужно взять новое полотенце, - она исчезла в ванной комнате, а когда появилась, передала мне второе. Спустились мы вместе.  
- Окей, все в сборе, выходим! – Скомандовал Эммет.  
Мы прошли через двери французской работы, которые вели к заднему двору, где было джакузи.  
- Холодная. – С улыбкой сказала Белла.  
Я помог ей забраться в воду. Мы сели всей компанией, вытянув ноги в центр.  
- Окей, теперь то что? – Спросила Розали со смехом.  
- Предлагаю сыграть в игру «Я никогда не», но так как у нас нет выпивки, лучше всего, если мы что-то сделали, то целуем подруг… или парней, в случае с девушками, - сказал Джаспер.  
- Звучит забавно. – Воскликнул Эммет. – Кто начинает?  
- Поскольку эта была идея Джаспера, то пусть он и начинает. – Сказала Белла. Мы все согласились и повернулись к Джасу, ожидая первого хода.  
- Окей, я никогда не пытался соблазнить секретаршу, чтобы подменить результаты. – Сказал Джаспер.  
- Я наклонился и поцеловал Беллу, в несколько раз дольше, чем необходимо.  
- Как ты это вспомнил? Это же средняя школа…  
- Ах, Эдвард, не надо меня недооценивать. Я много знаю, - усмехнулся Джаспер. – Эллис, ты следующая.  
- Я никогда ничего себе не ломала, - Белла наклонилась ко мне и поцеловала, но ее поцелуй длился меньше, чем мой. Я начал думать, что они специально говорят это… не то, чтобы я возражал, я наслаждался игрой.  
- Эдвард, твоя очередь! – Заявила Эллис.  
Я думал всего секунду.  
- Я никогда не мастурбировал, думая о своей девушке. – Все мы втроем поцеловали своих девушек. На этот раз наш с Беллой поцелуй длился даже дольше, чем первый, возможно, вообще самый долгий из тех, что у нас были.  
Как только мы все снова переключились на игру, был черед Беллы.  
- Я никогда не занималась аэробикой. – Все три девушки поцеловали парней.  
- Действительно? – Приподнял я бровь, оторвавшись от поцелуя. Белла робко улыбнулась.  
- Эллис брала меня и Розали одно время, когда ходила туда.  
Уау, Белла, занимающаяся аэробикой… кто бы мог подумать? Я помнил, что за робкой внешностью скрывается спонтанная, сексуальная Белла. Я никогда не знал, что она может выкинуть в следующий момент, но мне нравилось пытаться разгадать это.  
Очередь Эммета.  
- У меня никогда не было пошлых мыслей о Белле. – Сказал он. Когда я наклонился поцеловать Белу, то заметил, как Джас целует Эллис.  
- Джаспер! – Заорал я на него.  
- Что? – Спросил он, как ни в чем не бывало.  
- У тебя были какие-то фантазии насчет Беллы? – Уголком глаза я заметил, как любимая стала ярко красной.  
- Парень, ты был в примерочной, - сказал он мне, как неразумному ребенку. – По крайней мере, я честен в этом. В отличие от Эммета.  
- ЧТО? – Спросила Розали, глядя на Эммета, который выглядел способным на убийство. Джаспера.  
- Лгун. – Повторил Джас.  
- Окей, отлично! Я признаю это. Джаспер, тебе нужны проблемы сейчас, или я чего-то не понимаю? – Со смехом сказал Эммет. – Но, чувак, это случилось после ее первой ночи здесь, когда она разгуливала по дому в том белье…  
Если бы от смущения можно было бы умереть, то Белла бы так и сделала. По крайней мере, она выглядела, способной на это.  
- Не беспокойтесь, я тоже об этом думала. – Согласилась Розали. Все повернули к ней головы.  
- Это не то, о чем вы подумали! Я не лесбиянка! Просто, если бы меня спросили, кого бы я выбрала, если бы была ей, то я бы ответила «Белла». Она милая и реально хорошенькая! – Она пожала плечами.  
Эллис захихикала.  
- Если бы мне задали этот вопрос, я бы тоже ответила «Белла». – Все парни застыли в шоке.  
- Ммм, спасибо? – Сказала Белла, не зная, что добавить. Я не обвинял ее. Она только что поняла, что все в этой ванной подумали о ней в сексуальном смысле.  
- Эй, Эдвард, ты поцелуешь меня, или ты единственный, кого я не интересую в этом плане? – Спросила она, подхихикивая, и все засмеялись вместе с ней.  
Я решил показать ей, насколько она не права. Я накрыл губами ее губы, скользнул языком в ее рот и прошелся руками вверх и вниз по ее бедрам.  
- Окей, мы поняли, что ты думал о ней в этом плане. Мы слышали, как вы разговаривали во сне.  
- Вы слышали? – Спросил я.  
- Просто стоны иногда. – Хихикнул Джаспер.  
- Знаете что! Сейчас очередь Розали. – Эллис прервала разговор… Господи, благослови ее!  
- Хм, дайте подумать. Я никогда не била парня из ревности. – Сказала Роуз. Я и Джаспер поцеловали своих девушек.  
- Эммет, ты не… - спросил Джаспер.  
- Нет. Розали мне не позволяет. Любого парня, который клеится к ней, Роуз украшает синяком прежде, чем я получу шанс. – Грустно сказал он. Розали самодовольно усмехнулась.  
Снова была очередь Джаспера, время проходило очень быстро. Мы сыграли еще два круга, и я действительно наслаждался игрой, узнавая многое о Белле. Я был первым, с кем она целовалась и первым другом. Я никогда не знал этого. Она брала уроки латинских танцев, что объясняло то, как она танцевала в комнате для гостей.  
- Сегодня же суббота! Нам нужно развлечься! Ну, пожалуйста! – Лицо Эллис походило на щенячье. Белла вздохнула.  
- Отлично! Господи, как я ненавижу, что ты знаешь мою слабость перед этим личиком!  
- Эй, вы знаете, что я не собираюсь играть вечно? – Рассмеялась Розали. – Давайте поиграем с парнями в «удар»? Свет на крыльце отличный, и за деревьями достаточно темно, чтобы прятаться. И на улице тепло. Пожалуйста?  
- Я согласна. – Сказала Белла.  
- Я тоже, - Согласилась Эллис.  
- Отлично, наши девушки получают все, что хотят! – Рассмеялся Эммет. Белла повернулась ко мне.  
- Это правда? – Прошептала она, склоняясь ко мне. – Я получаю все, что хочу? – Спросила она сексуальным голосом. Я обвил ее руками.  
- Все, что хочешь. – Ответил я. – В любое время. – Я почувствовал ее дрожь. Мне нравилось, что я так действую на нее. – Пошли играть.  
Мы все встали в круг, пока Эллис считала, кто будет первым водить. Судьба распределилась так, что первым был я, когда остальные пошли прятаться.  
- Окей, я начинаю СЕЙЧАС! - Я закрыл глаза, слыша, как все бегают. – Один… два… три… четыре… - Глаза оставались закрытыми, и я не мог видеть, где все спрятались. – Девяносто девять… сто! Приготовьтесь, я иду. – Проговорил я со смехом.  
Я осмотрелся вокруг, обнаружив, что они спрятались довольно хорошо. Я увидел большую массу, которая могла быть только Эмметом, крадущимся от одного дерева к другому.  
- Эммет, я вижу тебя бегущего к этому дереву. – Заявил я. Появился Эммет, выглядевший растерянным.  
Я продолжил осматривать двор, не замечая никого из друзей, но затем увидел белый купальник Эллис за кустарником.  
- Эллис за кустом! – Закричал я, и та тут же возникла рядом.  
Моментом позже я поймал Джаспера и Розали, благодаря их светлым волосам. Единственный, кто остался – это Белла. Поймать ее будет трудно. Она была довольно маленькой, чтобы спрятаться везде. Ее волосы слишком темные, чтобы искать по ним, а темно-синий купальник сливается с ночью.  
Я начал приближаться к лесу, надеясь услышать щелчки веток, или шелест листьев, но я никак не мог е обнаружить. Я мог слышать, как хихикают все с крыльца, но я не оборачивался к ним.  
За пару минут я прошел вдоль линии деревьев, заглядывая за каждое дерево, чтобы убедиться, что ее тут нет. Как вдруг… ШЛЕПОК!  
Я повернулся и увидел Беллу, стоящую с самодовольной улыбкой на лице.  
- Где ты была? – Спросил я.  
- Некоторое время я пряталась в деревьях, но когда услышала щелчок ветки, я поняла, что должна уйти, или ты найдешь меня. Итак, я побежала туда, куда бы посмотрел бы в последнюю очередь… к другим. – Рассмеялась она. – Я спряталась за Эмметом.  
Я рассмеялся, удивленный выбранной стратегией.  
- Ты умная. – Сказал я, целуя ей руку.  
- Окей, народ, пошли внутрь. – Сказала Розали. Мы все вернулись в гостиную и сели.  
- Так, мы ходили в бассейн, благодаря Эммету, устроили вечеринку в джакузи из-за меня, сыграли в «Я никогда» по предложению Джаспера и в «удар» из-за Роуз. Эдвард, Белла, один из вас должен выбрать, чем мы займемся дальше. – Произнесла Эллис.  
- Что я действительно сейчас хочу, касается только Беллы. – Честно ответил я. Она покраснела.  
Как насчет «Правда или вызов»? – Предложила Белла.  
- Сейчас мы все расскажем. – Потерла руки Роуз. – Беллз, начинай!  
- Эммет, правда, или вызов? – Спросила она.  
- Ты спрашиваешь? Вызов! – Ответил Эм.  
- Отлично! Роуз должна покрасить тебе ногти на руках и на ногах, и ты будешь ходить так неделю.  
- Отлично. Розали, принеси свой лак. – Розали сбегала в свою комнату и вернулась. Мы все ожидали, что она быстро нанесет немного лака, но Роуз решила попытать любимого. Сначала она подпиливала ногти, а затем наносила на них лак.  
- Прекрати Роуз. Не могла бы ты стереть это, после того, как накрасишь? – Он почти умолял, что стало причиной нашего смеха.  
- Ни за что! – Сказала она, продолжая красить его ногти.  
- Знаешь, кроваво-красный – твой цвет, Эм! – Хохочущая Белла согнулась, по ее щекам потекли слезы от истерики, в которой мы все прибывали.  
- Белла, я тебя ненавижу! Одно дело угрожать мне удалением моего достоинства. Но ЭТО? Это жестокое и извращенное наказание. – Сообщил ей Эммет, отчего мы засмеялись еще больше.  
Через пару минут Розали закончила.  
- Давай, сладкий, покажи им свои красивые ногти. – Розали начала хихикать.  
Эммет поднял руки так, чтобы мы все увидели. Ногти были ярко красные с блестками вверху. Я больше не мог сдерживаться и сев на пол я начал дико хохотать, вместе со всеми. Каждый раз, когда я думал, что я восстановил самообладание и смотрел на лицо Эммета, истерика возобновлялась.  
В конце концов, все мы успокоились, и лишь слегка подхихикивали, глядя на ногти Эма.  
Глаза Эммета остановились на мне. Вот черт!  
- Эдвард, правда, или вызов? – Спросил он.  
Дерьмо! Я действительно хотел выбрать «правду», так как его взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Ни Эм, ни Джаспер не дадут мне потом спокойно жить, если я не выберу поступок. Будьте прокляты!  
- Вызов. – Сказал я без энтузиазма.  
- Начиная с утреннего завтрака, ты не будешь касаться Беллы целый день.  
Моя челюсть упала. Он серьезно? Со вчерашнего вечера мы, наконец, вместе и он уже разлучает нас? Это не выглядит, как шутка.  
- Отлично! – Я надулся. У меня не было никаких идей, что могло быть хуже, но зная Эммета, можно рассчитывать на то, что он это придумает.  
- Ох, и Белла, ты можешь делать с ним все, что угодно. – Добавил он. Я посмотрел на Беллу. Что-то подсказывало, что завтра будет не самый приятный день.  
- Окей, Эллис, правда, или вызов? – Спросил я.  
- Правда! – Сказала она.  
- Ты расстроена тем, что Эммет сделал предложение Розали, а Джаспер тебе нет, хотя вы встречаетесь дольше? – Спросил я.  
- Нет, нисколько. Мы с Джаспером знаем, что однажды поженимся, - она взяла его руки в свои. – Мы знаем, что любим друг друга, и я не нуждаюсь в таком доказательстве, как кольцо. Он доказывает это мне ночь за ночью. – Подмигнула она. – Если бы он сделал мне предложение, то я, конечно, приняла бы его. Но сейчас я только собираюсь поступать в колледж и у меня еще много лет, чтобы не волноваться о браке и детях. Я не спешу. – Произнесла она.  
Джаспер поцеловал Эллис в щеку и обнял. Я всегда уважал свою младшую сестру. Иногда она ее жизнь казалась экспромтом. Но то, что она сказала, заставило меня понять, что она распланировала свою жизнь, точно так же, как это сделал я. Но она сделала это намного лучше. Она знала, к чему стремилась и, в отличие от меня, она шла по выбранному жизненному пути.  
Я знал, что мне надо сделать, но игнорировал все остальное. Меня настроили на медицину, и это было моим всем. Из чего состояла моя жизнь. Но теперь, когда у меня есть Белла, я решил переменить многие вещи. Я начал жить жизнью с Беллой.  
- Белла, правда или вызов? – Спросила Эллис.  
- Вызов. – Смело ответила Белла.  
- Ты должна будешь слизать соус с живота Розали.  
Она согласилась и побежала к холодильнику.  
- Почему я должна делать это? – Пожаловалась Розали.  
- Потому что я так сказала! – Заявила Эллис.  
Розали легла.  
- Хорошо, яЯ опустила голову к животу Розали и высунула язык. Он попал в ее пупок, и я отпрянула, уверенная, что на моем лице выражение отвращения. Я действительно ненавидела вкус соуса, а слизывать его с Розали… это уже слишком!  
Эдвард быстро поцеловал меня и заставил забыть обо всем, что я только что сделала.  
- Я пахну, как ранчо!  
Пожаловалась Розали. Мы посмеялись, а затем пошли дальше.  
- Джаспер, правда, или поступок?  
- Я мужчина… поступок!  
Ответил он.  
- Так же говорил и Эммет!  
Рассмеялась я.  
- И жалею об этом!  
Ответил Эм. Я только рассмеялась над ним.  
- Джаспер, ты должен сесть на Эммета до конца игры и он должен держать тебя. Я хотела знать, поднимет ли это суету. Но, к моему разочарованию, он спокойно встал и сел на колени Эммета. Никто ничего не сказал, но когда Эм обернул руки, на которых был лак, вокруг Джаспера, мы все взорвались смехом. Теперь мне было по-настоящему жаль, что у меня нет камеры.  
- Последняя Розали. Правда, или поступок?  
Спросил Джас, чувствуя на коленях Эммета себя довольно комфортно.  
- Правда. Я думаю, что трюк с соусом расценивается равносильно моей смерти.  
Сказала она.  
- Позвольте возразить, Розали согласилась на это в соответствии с правилами игры. Продолжайте.  
Сказала Эллис официальным голосом.  
- В каком самом необычном месте вы с Эмметом занимались сексом? Поинтересовался Джаспер.  
- Пианино Эдварда.  
Ответила, она не подумав. Как только она поняла, что сказала, ее глаза расширились, а рука зажала рот.  
- Вы, что?  
Взревел Эдвард.  
– Эммет… как вы могли сделать это? Вы знаете, что это значит для меня?  
- Не волнуйся, мы почистили его.  
Сказал Эммет так, как, будто это что-то меняло.  
- Я не могу в это поверить!  
Вопил Эдвард. Он встал и направился в свою комнату.  
- Не волнуйтесь, я успокою его.  
Сказала я. Я поднялась наверх в его комнату.  
- Эдвард?  
Спросила я. Я видела, что он сидел на кровати, и залезла к нему на колени.  
- Все хорошо?  
Спросила я, чувствуя, как его руки обнимают меня.  
- Теперь лучше.  
Сказал он, поцеловав меня в щеку.  
– Мне не нравится, как они поступают с моими вещами.  
- Хорошо, тогда мы должны сделать тоже самое с их вещами.  
Улыбнулась я. Эдвард захихикал и наклонил голову к изгибу моей шеи.  
- Я люблю тебя.  
- Я тоже тебя люблю. Я отлучусь на секундочку.  
Сказала я, вставая с него и целуя его в волосы. Он только улыбнулся мне. Я подошла к своему ящику и вытащила ночнушку, которую, по словам Эллис, выбрал мне Эдвард, когда мы все вместе ходили по магазинам. Я спрятала ее за спину, чтобы Эдвард не смог увидеть. Метнувшись в ванную, я быстро переоделась.

Черт, ну и вырез! Просто чудо!

Я почистила зубы, старательно пытаясь избавиться от вкуса соуса. И затем пошла к двери, открыв которую поняла, что Эдвард сидит на краю кровати. Когда он услышал звук открывающейся двери, то обернулся и увидел, как выхожу я в очень смелом нижнем белье. Его рот слегка приоткрылся, а глаза расширились. Он прошелся глазами сверху вниз, и я почувствовала, как на щеках выступил румянец.  
Он обнял меня.  
- Это незаконно выглядеть так красиво, как ты сейчас. Ты понятия не имеешь, что я хочу сделать с тобой прямо сейчас.  
Прошептал он. (Прим. переводчика: думаю, выражу общее мнение… аааа, хватит болтать, ближе к делу)  
Желание в его голосе заставило мои колени подогнуться, и он подхватил меня. На свадебный манер, он отнес меня на кровать, где лег на меня. Приблизив свои губы к моим он лишь слегка потерся ими об мои.  
- Эдвард, прекрати дразнить меня!  
Пожаловалась я. Он подчинился и начал нежно целовать меня. Мои руки обвились вокруг его шеи, я сдерживала себя изо всех сил, когда он просунул свои руки под мои ноги. Левую руку он держал на моем бедре, в то время как правая плавно направилась под мою ночнушку.

Он начал ласкать меня там, что вызвало огромную волну удовольствия.  
- Ммм, ты уже мокрая для меня, - прошептал он мне на ухо, отчего тихий стон сорвался с моих губ. Эдвард нажал чувствительную точку, и я снова застонала. Я чувствовала его улыбку, когда он целовал мою шею. Его губы двинулись ниже, а обе его руки были заняты моей очень небольшой одеждой. За пару секунд он развязал узел и медленно начал стягивать ткань с моего тела, касаясь кожи пальцами. Когда он закончил, единственное, что на мне было, это трусики. Он слегка отодвинулся. Чтобы посмотреть на меня, и я немедленно покраснела.  
- Не смущайся, любимая, ты прекрасна.  
Прошептал он, целуя кожу около уха. Он проложил дорожку поцелуев к моей шее, остановившись, чтобы поиграть языком с чувствительной кожей, а затем продолжил свой путь вниз. Зачем он начал ласкать языком верхушку моей груди. Подобравшись к левому соску, он захватил его ртом, сжимая второй пальцами. Я застонала от удовольствия и выгнула спину. Он улыбнулся и двинулся дальше. Он начал целовать мой живот. Когда его язык достиг пупка, я задохнулась. Тогда его язык двинулся к границе трусиков. Но вместо того, чтобы просто стянуть их, он начал делать это своим удивительным языком. Господи, какой талантливый мальчик!

Я сбросила его пижамные штаны, чтобы Эдвард был полностью обнажен. В тот же момент он стянул мои трусики. Поднеся их к своему носу, он вдохнул. Отбросив ненужную вещь, он снова наклонился ко мне. Поцеловав мои влажные изгибы, он заставил меня кричать его имя. Поднявшись, он подарил мне сексуальную улыбку, затем снова вернулся к начатому. На этот раз он начал лизать. Его язык играл с моим клитором. Потом он вошел языком в меня, а большой палец нажал на чувствительную горошину. Я приподняла бедра, но мне этого было недостаточно.  
- Эдвард… начинается.  
Предупредила, я его, тяжело дыша. Он только продолжил, пока я не кончила. Он слизал языком все соки и поцеловал меня в губы.  
- Видишь, как хороша ты на вкус?  
Прошептал он. Я обхватила ногами его талию и перекатилась так, чтобы быть сверху.  
- Моя очередь.  
Пояснила я с улыбкой. Я занялась его грудью, целуя ее. Когда я добралась до сосков и игриво прикусила их, то он застонал. Это была лучшая музыка для моих ушей. Мне понравилось, что я получила такую реакцию от кого-то столь великолепного, как он.  
Я опустила взгляд на его эрекцию и мои глаза расширились. Он был настолько большим, что полностью завладел моим вниманием. Я поцеловала головку, слизав жемчужную капельку. Затем я медленно взяла его в рот. Посмотрев на его лицо, я увидела, закрытые глаза и отклоненную голову. Я начала двигать головой вверх и вниз. Его руки взяли меня за голову. Я слегка двигала головой и сосала, пока он не простонал мое имя и не кончил в мой рот.  
На вкус он был просто фантастическим. Он схватил меня и перевернул, так, что я оказалась снизу, и поместился у самого входа.  
- Ты готова?  
Спросил он.  
- Да.  
Он начал медленно входить в меня, и я простонала его имя. Одним толчком он прорвался через мою девственность. Эдвард накрыл мой рот, чтобы заглушить стон. Он остановился, позволяя моему телу привыкнуть. Когда он давал мне дышать, я умоляла его продолжить. Вскоре боль сменилась невероятным наслаждением. Он начал медленно двигаться, набирая скорость и целуя мои шею, грудь и губы.  
- О, Господи, Белла. Ты чувствуешь это.  
Произнес он между толчками. Я начала двигаться вместе с ним, и ритм ускорился еще больше.  
- Быстрее, Эдвард… господи, еще!  
Кричала я. Он подчинился, и я обхватила ногами его талию, чтобы быть еще ближе. Он двигался все быстрее и быстрее, массажируя клитор большим пальцем. Наконец, я прокричала его имя и освободилась. Эдвард сделал последний толчок и тоже финишировал. Он упал на меня, мы оба глубоко дышали, а наши тела были покрыты легким потом.  
- Я люблю тебя.  
Сказала я ему.  
- Боже, я тоже тебя люблю.  
Ответил он.  
– Знаешь, у меня обещание не трогать тебя завтра.  
Сказал он с хитрой улыбкой на лице.  
- Я думаю, что мы должны наверстать упущенное.  
Улыбнулась я.  
- Действительно. Ты готова к раунду два?  
Спросил он с моей любимой кривоватой улыбкой. собираюсь сделать это. – Предупредила Белла Розали, на что та только кивнула.


	13. Не прикасаться

Эдвард

Второй раунд с Бэллой был потрясающий, и лучше чем первый, как и третий. Хотя надо признаться четвертый раунд превзошел их все. Если бы она только знала, что со мной происходит, когда я смотрю на нее, кричащую мое имя красными, опухшими от поцелуев губами. Сразу начинаешь думать о пятом раунде.  
Но она была совсем изнурена, доказательство этого, была она, уснувшая на моей груди. Я не мог винить ее. Я сам был без сил, но осозновал, что завтра я не смогу так обнять ее, как могу делать этой ночью. Поэтому я не ложился спать, держа ее в своих руках и слушал ее дыхание и, как часто она скажет во сне мое имя.  
Она перевернулась на грудь, как же она красива. Я смотрел на нее лежащую, как вздымается ее грудь и чувствовал ее равномерное дыхание. Я ничего не смог с собой поделать и наклонившись, оставил нежный поцелуй на ее плече. Она вздохнула и перекатившись обратно обняла меня.  
Не иметь возможности обнять ее завтра несомненно убьет меня. Остается единственное, что я смогу делать. Мне придется делать то, что заставит ее прикасаться ко мне. Я начил планировать, что собираюсь делать, но усталость взяла верх и я уснул, обнимая мою любимую.  
Проснулся я, почувствовав, как Бэлла нежно вырисовывает кончиками пальцев фигуры на моей груди. Я улыбнулся ей.  
-Доброе утро, любимая.  
-Не настолько, как прошлая ночь.- сказала она смеясь,целуя мою грудь, перед тем, как поцеловать в губы.  
Я прижал ее ближе к себе, мои губы косались ее пока я говорил.  
-Ты знаешь, мое "действие" должно начаться за завтраком.- она лишь простанала вспомнив.  
-Как ты думаешь, они могут забыть об этом, если мы никогда не спустимся завтракать?- спросил я с надеждой.  
Она посмеялась над моей попыткой найти лозейки.  
-Нет, они только сделают все еще хуже для тебя, что сделает все еще тяжелее для меня.- сказала она,-Хотя это было хорошая попытка.

Бэлла

Он был на столько мил, пытаясь найти лазейки. Но я знала, такое не случится, чтобы кто-то в его семье отступился от этого. И день обещает быть трудным и для меня, хотя я и решила немного повеселиться мучая его. Я ждала годы, чтобы наконец то быть с ним, а он осознал, что любит меня пару дней назад. Очевидно, все было слишком просто для него. Да, сегодня, я покажу свою плохую сторону.  
-И так, давай примем душ перед завтраком.- сказал Эдвард, вставая с постели. Я уже забыла, что мы отправились в постель голыми, а видеть Эдварда во всей красе было опредленно лучше при дневном свете. Он так идеален, и меня сбивает с толку, как он мог выбрать меня.  
-Ты идешь?- спросил он, увидев, как я разглядываю его тело.  
-Думаю я позволю тебе сходить первым.- сказала я.  
Он заполз на кровать как хищник. Боже, его тело великолепно. Как жаль, что он постоянно носит одежду. Он наклонился ко мне и подарил быстрый поцелуй.  
-А я думаю, что душ предоставит хорушую возможность попрощаться с моими прикосновениями к тебе на весь день.- сказал он, с этой чертовой соблазнительной улыбкой.  
А затем, до того, как я успела понять, что происходит, он поднял меня, перебросил через плечо и пошел в ванную.  
Горячий душ был просто невероятен, смывая высохший пот после ночных действий и расслабляя мои мышцы. Эдвард решил, что он будет мыть меня, так что забыв про все губки, он намылил руки и начал натирать все мое тело.  
Он начал с массирования плечей, стоя позади меня, а затем спускался ниже. На самом деле часть мытья заняла всего пару минут, а все остальное время, этого получасового душа, мы потратили на удовлетворение каждой частички моего тела, это было удивительно. Но мы оба знали, что остальные ждут нас, так что в конце концов мы закончили с душем.  
-Эй, можно я одену твою футболку на завтрак?- спросила я, пока он вытирал меня.  
-Ммм, нет.- просто ответил он.  
-Ты серьезно?- я не могла поверить, что он отказался дать мне одну их своих футболок.  
-Ты не представляешь, что ты сделала со мной, одев мою футболку в последний раз. И это сделает все еще труднее для меня, если ты будешь меня так дразнить. Это не упоминая того, что услышав, что вся моя семья и все друзья уже фантазировали о тебе, я не хочу чтобы ты одевала ничего настолько невероятно соблазнительного. Так что, пожалуйста, одень что-нибудь не настолько сексуальное.  
Это было так мило, что он так переживал, что не сможет ко мне прикасаться, и уверена, то что мы делали прошлой ночью, не способствует облегчению его задачи. Но я оделась в простые джинсы с топом на лямочках, чтобы порадовать ребят. После всего, если я собиралась помучить его, это было наименьшим, что я могла сделать.  
Одевшись, мы встретили всех на кухне.  
-Доброе утро животные.- поприветствовал нас Эммет смеясь, заработав подзатыльник от Роуз.  
-Нет необходимости спрашивать, как прошла ночь. Господи, вы ребята перекричали Розали с Эмметом. Никогда бы не подумал, что настанет день, когда они будут не самыми громкими.- сказал Джаспер, и я почувствовала, как мое лицо начало гореть и приобретать насыщенный красный оттенок.  
От смущения, я спрятала голову на груди Эдварда, он уже собирался обнять меня за плечи, когда был остановлен.  
-Нет. Прости мой маленький братец, но уже завтрак и до...,-Эммет проверил свои часы,-...9.45 завтрашнего утра, ты не можешь прикасаться к совей любимой Бэлле.  
Эдвард сверкнул глазами на брата, и убрал руки от меня.  
-Так чем мы сегодя займемся?- спросила Элис.  
-Ну вообще то, у меня есть кое-какие планы для нас с Бэллой.- сказал Эдвард.  
-Это не будет трудновато сделать с тех пор, как тебе нельзя до нее дотрагиваться? Никогда не думал, что ты такой извращенец Эдвард.  
-ЭММЕТ!,- оборвал его Эдвард,-Я говорил не о сексе.  
Он повернулся ко мне.  
-Я подумал, что мы можем отправиться на велосипедную прогулку. Я знаю здесь красивую дорогу, а езда на велосипедах точно облегчит для меня задачу не дотрагиваться до тебя.  
-Конечно, это звучит здорово. Я давным давно не ездила на велосипеде. У вас есть один, который я смогу одолжить?  
-Конечно любимая.  
-Бэлла, можно мне пожалуйста поговорить с тобой и Роуз в моей комнате?-спросила Элис.  
-Конечно Элис. Я сейчас вернусь.- сказала я Эдварду и быстро поцеловала.  
Элис, Роуз и я поднялись в комнату Элис, и закрыли дверь, перед тем, как Элис повернулась ко мне со зловещей улыбкой на лице.  
-Ты должна помучить его!- сказала она с озорством в глазах.  
-Вообще то я уже думала об этом. Сегодня я повеселюсь. Я отомщу ему, так чтобы он чувствовал себя едва не плохо. Почти, но не совсем плохо. Кроме того, я уверена, что компенсирую все со временем.  
Я вышла от Элис и спустилась к Эдварду, выглядевшему невероятно сексуально, прислонившись к ограде и ожидая меня.  
-Готова ехать?- спросил он.  
-Конечно, но должна предупредить, что моя выносливость не так хороша, как твоя,- сказала я смеясь,-Тебе придется быть со мной терпеливым.  
-Я готов ждать вечность для тебя.- сказал он, заглядывая мне в глаза, стараясь не дотронуться ни до какой части моего тела,-И судя по прошлой ночи, ты очень даже вынослива.  
Я почувстовала, как мои ноги начали подгибаться и дрожь прошла по всему телу.  
-Поехали, пока я не воспользовалась советом Эммета и не сделала что-нибудь неуместное с тобой.- сказала я спускаясь со ступенек.  
Эдвард был прав, он знал самый красивый маршрут. Мне было трудно вести, но солнце пробившись сквозь зелень деревьев, сделало вид еше более волшебным. Терпение Эдварда было по истине, как у святого.  
Я знала, что он мог ехать намного быстрее, чем на моей черепашьей скорости (при условии, что я все разглядывала вокруг и моя скорость становилась еще медленне), но он ехал прямо за мной весь путь.  
-Мы почти на месте.- неожиданно объявил он.  
-А куда мы вообще едем?- спросила я. Я действительно ненавижу сюрпризы.  
-Увидишь.- ответил он, показывая повернуть на право.  
Вдруг деревья расступились и перед нами оказалась небольшая поляна, с маленьким прудом. На центре поляны лежало шерстяное одеяло и корзина.  
Я спрыгнула с велосипеда, то как солнце отражалось от поверхности воды было просто поразительно.  
-Я подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы мы тут пообедали, наконец то вдали от остальных.- сказал он подходя ко мне.  
-Как ты сюда все это привез?- спросила я. Никто еще никогда не делал для меня ничего настолько чудесного.  
Он пожал плечами.  
-Попросил об одолжение.  
Я лишь рассмеялась над тем, как беспечно он подходил ко мне.  
Он держал руки по бокам, а я обняла его за шею и нежно поцеловала.  
-Это потрясающе, спасибо тебе.- сказала я, отпуская его.  
Мы уселись и начали есть холодные сэндвичи, которые были упакованы в корзине.  
-И так, что важного я пропустил за последние три года?- неожиданно спросил он.  
-Кроме того, что ты понятия не имел, что я люблю тебя?- рассмеялась я.  
Он рассмеялся со мной.  
-Да, кроме этого.  
Я подумала немного.  
-Не много. В смысле я уже рассказала тебе о старшей школе и первых двух годах в колледже, но ничего значительного. Знаешь, на самом деле ничего не случалось, что заставило бы меня думать "теперь это сделает мою неделю лучше". Не пойми меня не правильно, я много веселилась за эти три года, но я была так занята школой и попытками не дать Элис закупить мне весь гардероб, что я совсем не находила времени на такие маленькие вещи, которые сделали бы меня такой же счастливой, как в старшей школе.  
-Совсем ничего?- спросил он.  
-Ничего такого, как должно быть.- рассмеялась я,-Помнишь, это был мой второй курс, значит для тебя это был предпоследний год, когда я нашла ту гигантскую батарейку?  
Он рассмеялся надо мной.  
-Конечно. Как помню ты звала ее "Гигантской батарейкой". Между прочим очень креативное имя. А потом ты держала ее в своем шкафчике весь тот год и следующий.  
-Да, и выпускной год тоже.- сказала я,-Видишь, вот по таким незначительным вещам, как эта я так скучаю. Вот такие маленькие безрассудные вещи, заставляют смеяться и чувствовать себя свободным в тот отрезок времени. Только в то мгновение. Больше таких моментов у меня не было.  
-Мы же собираемся все лето веселиться еще больше.- улыбнулся он мне ободряюще.  
-У меня чувство, что мы нашли несколько новых вещей для этого лета.  
Остаток ланча мы провели шутя и даже устроили не большие бои едой, которые закончились шоколадным пуддингом по всему лицу Эдварда и ветчиной из оставшихся сэндвичей в моих волосах.  
Эдвард встал и подойдя к пруду остановился у воды. Такая спокойная тишина окружила нас, пока он смотрел на воду, а я на него. Я тоже встала и пошла к нему, но пока я шла у меня появилась идей.  
Я ничего не могла с собой поделать. Это была возможность, которая не предоставляется часто и я должна использовать преимущество. Я подбежала к застывшему Эдварду, и толкнула его руками в спину.  
Он всплыл с выражением полного шока на лице. Хоть я и неудержимо смеялась, я не пропустила то, как мокрая футболка обтягивала его грудью Он выглядел так горячо со своими бронзовыми волосами потемневшими от воды, и капляит падающими с них.  
-Я в шоке Изабэлла Мэри Свон.- сказал он, продолжая остоваться в воде. Он начал плавать вокруг в одежде, и лежать на воде, а солнце будто впитывалось в его мокрую лдежду.  
Я сняла кросовки и носки, разбежалась, и оттолкнувшись от травы приземлилась прямо рядос с ним, вызывая всплеск от которого он ушел под воду.  
Я всплыла и увидела, как он разглядывает меня. Я была рада, что не одела сегодня белое.  
-Последнее время мы проводим очень много времени в воде, ты заметила это?- спросил он хихикая. Я рассмеялась вместе с ним и притянуло его к себе в поцелуе. Это был сладкий поцелуй, после которого должно следовать большее. Он старался углубить его, не дотрагиваясь до моей губы языком, но я отказываюсь позволить ему отделаться так просто. Через несколько секунд, я наконец то облизала его нижнюю губу и он страстно поддался мне, что заставило меня тихонько хихикать.  
Но он держался и оставлял свои руки подальше от меня. Разорвав поцелуй, мы поплавали пару минут перед тем как вернуться к велосипедам и поехать домой мокрыми.  
-УХ ты! Что с вами случилось ребята?- спросила Розали, когда мы вошли в дом. Горяий воздух и солнце немного подсушили нас на обратном пути.  
-Мы устроили бои едой, и я подумала, что Эдварду стоит выматься.- рассмеялась я.  
-Ты действительно наидобрейшая Бэлла.- сказал Джаспер смеясь.  
-Вам ребята стоит переодеться. Я не хочу чтобы мама с папой вернулись домой и обнаружили испорченные полы.- сказала Элис, и сфотогрофировала нас.  
-О да Элис, кажется ты действительно озабочена.- сказала я с сарказмом.  
-Это было так мило, я не могла упустить такой момент.- ответила она.  
-Все равно, пойдем переоденемся.- скзала я, потянув Эдварда в нашу комнату.  
Эдвард

После того, как трудно мне пришлось сегодня, я должен заметить, начал немного гордиться собой. Я держался довольно хорошо, притом, как сильно хотел ее. И казалось, она действительно наслаждалась нашей поездкой и пикником.  
-Я пойду переоденусь, я быстро.- сказала Бэлла, беря свежую одежду и идя в нашу ванную. Да, теперь это была наша ванна. И это наша комната. То, что мы делим друг с другом, и я рад, что могу делить что-нибудь с ней, потому что однажды я собираюсь разделить с ней все.  
-Ауч! Дерьмо!- услышал я, как Бэлла завопила после громкого удара.  
Без раздумий, я подбежал к двери и распахнул ее. Бэлла лежала на полу, единственная вещь, которая была на ней одета, был лифчик и трусики в комлект. Мои глаза широко раскрылись, а штаны начали натягиваться.  
Я действительно хотел убедиться, что она в порядке, но мой голос куда-то пропал. Мои глаза продолжали бродить по ее телу, лежащему на полу.  
-Ты...горячая?...Я имею ввиду, ты в порядке?- пробубнил я.  
-Да, я в порядке, всего лишь упала.- ответила она вставая. Но мои глаза не могли оторваться от нее. Я так сильно хотел ее и вот, он стояла передо мной, краснея и кусая губу.  
-Ты можешь идти.- сказала она.  
-Не думаю, что могу.- сказал я, не имея возможности сдвинуться даже если захочу.  
-Держу пари я могу заставить тебя.- сказала она соблазнительно. Она пытается меня убить? Она подошла ко мне и провела пальцем по моей груди, выходя их ванной в спальню.  
Она была права, неожиданно я вспомнил, как двигаться и последовал за ней и нашел ее лежащую на кровати.  
-Бэлла, я действительно думаю, что тебе стоит одеться.- сказал я.  
Она только села на колени, расставив ноги.  
А я думаю, что тебе надо снять штаны и забраться в кровать.- возразила она.  
-Я так сильно старался не дотрагиваться до тебя, и теперь, ты не облегчаешь мою задачу. Пожалуйста, одень что-то из одежды перед тем, как я..- но я был перебит ею.  
-Перед тем, как ты сделаешь что Эдвард?- спросила она с улыбкой. Вдруг она оперлась на руки, и мне открылся прекрасный вид на ее грудь.  
-Теперь снимай свои штаны и забирайся в кровать.- скомандовала она.  
Я сделал, как она сказала, и улегся на кровать с закрытыми глазами и вцепился руками в простыни. Впервые, я хотел бы, чтобы Бэллы тут не было, потому что как только я думал о том, что она рядом в постели, почти голая, мои руки начинали рвать простыни.  
Так что я просто лег, без штанов и нижнего белья, вполне осознавая, что у меня уже была полная эрекция. Я почувствовал, как кровать немного прогнулась рядом со мной, и знал, что Бэлла легла тут. Мои руки сжались еще крепче.  
-Ты знаешь, как ты неотразим, когда так напряжен?- промурлыкала она мне на ухо.- Не волнуйся, я ничего с тобой не буду делать.- сказала она, будто это могло меня успокоить. Это абсолютно противоположно повлияло на меня. Я хотел, чтобы она что-нибудь сделала со мной. Что-нибудь...что угодно.  
Затем я почувствовал ее палец, слегка касающийся вдоль внутренней стороны моего ствола, заставляя меня дрожать. Это не честно. Мои глаза еще больше зажмурились, когда мои бедра немного поднялись. Затем она провела своим пальцем вниз. Я чувствовал, как ее тело движется рядом со мной, и я вздохнул от мысли, что она оставит меня один на один с моим позором.  
Но вдруг я почувствовал ее язык, проделывающий, то же самое, что делал до этого ее палец. Она провела языком снизу вверх, и когда достигла головки, она лишь поцеловала его и слезла с кровати. Я открыл глаза и уставился на нее.  
-Я думаю, мне действительно стоит переодеться теперь,- сказала она, будто ничего не произошло.  
-Бэлла, пожалуйста.- умолял я. Мое возбуждение становилось довольно неудобным.  
-Я думаю ты сам можешь позаботиться о себе.- сказала она подмигивая. Я не мог в это поверить. Она хотела заставить меня делать это самому. Она подошла обратно ко мне и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать.  
-Я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь делать это.- сказала она.  
Я замер.  
-Что?- спросил я, думая, что не понял ее.  
Она наклонилась к моему уху, и прошептал самую сексуальную вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал.  
-Я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь удовлетворять себя, думая обо мне, пока я буду удовлетворять себя, смотря на тебя.  
Мое дыхание стало тяжелым, и я уставился на нее, пока она стягивала с себя свое малюсенькое белье.  
-Теперь иди на диван.- скомандовала она. Я тут же повиновался и сел на диване. Моя рука опустилась к моему валу, и мои глаза следили за Бэллой, которая села на край кровати.  
Она поймала мой взгляд и затем, очень медленно раздвинула ноги, даря мне потрясающий вид. Я начал гладить себя, предвкушая то, что она будет делать с собой. Я смотрел, как она соблазнительно провела пальцем вниз, между грудями, вниз по животу, к своему входу. Мои поглаживания стали быстрее, когда она скользнула пальцем внутрь себя и издала небольшой стон. Мое дыхание выровнялось с ее, мы сидели, удовлетворяя сами себя, на виду друг у друга. Мои поглаживания и трение ускорялись каждый раз, когда она вводила свой палец быстрее.  
Наконец, наблюдая за ее оргазмом, я тоже кончил, разбрызгивая клейкую жидкость по всей руке и на себя.  
Бэлла подошла ко мне, взяла руку и начала лизать ее. Затем она подняла свою руку и положила пальцы мне в рот. Она невероятно вкусная. Такая же, как и вчера ночью.  
-Бэлла, тебе нужно остановиться. Я не выдержу больше.- умолял я. Если она снова начнет это, исключено, что я смогу держать руки при себе.  
Она поднялась, сладко меня поцеловала и ушла обратно в ванную, чтобы переодеться, а я издал громкий вздох облегчения. Должно быть, это была самая трудная вещь, которую я когда-либо делал. Честно, я не знал, что у меня есть столько самоконтроля. Раньше его никогда не проверяли.

Бэлла

Я знаю, это было подло, но так весело. Я ничего не смогла с собой поделать. Не нужно упоминать, это было невероятно эротично и горячо! Но я не хотела сломить его, так что я остановилась и оделась. Честно говоря, я была шокирована, что кто-то настолько идеальный как он, мог бы иметь такую потребность и желание ко мне.  
Я вышла из ванной полностью одетой, и решила, что достаточно намучила Эдварда на сегодня. Бедный мальчик. Но исключено, чтобы я жалела об этом. Наблюдать за ним было потрясающе.  
-Я полагаю нам следует встретиться с остальными, до того как я сделаю что-то, что заставит тебя сорваться.- сказала я с виноватой улыбкой.  
Он улыбнулся мне.  
-Я очень ценю это.  
Мы спустились вниз и услышали, как остальные спорят. Это было странно, они никогда не спорят.  
-НЕТ! Прекрати быть полной задницей!- орала Розали на Эммета.  
-Черт побери, вы совсем нам не доверяете. Где доверие?- спросил Джаспер девочек.  
-Джаспер, ты высокомерный болван! Ответ нет. Что с вами обоими не так?- прокричала Элис.  
-Что происходит?- спросила я. Я никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы они так кричали, что-то действительно ужасное должно было произойти.  
-Эти две задницы, думают что могут устроить барбекю, в то время как знают, что в последний раз, он почти спалили гриль.- сказала Роуз со злобой в голосе.  
Мы с Эдвардом уставились на четырех возмущенных людей перед нами...и разразились смехом. Я так смеялась, что мое тело упало на пол в истерике. В конце концов, я даже начала кататься по полу.  
-Это не смешно!- сказала Элис, и заставила меня еще больше смеяться.  
-Вы...ребята...ругаетесь...-Я остановилась чтобы продышаться ,-..из-за...барбекю.- я наконец сказала, но начала снова завывать от смеха после последних слов. То как они кричали, вы бы подумали, что они обманули друг друга и что-то вроде того...но это было что то такое простое как барбекю. Это комично!  
Видимо они все увидели юмор, потому что присоединились к нам, смеясь.  
-Ладно, устраивайте свое барбекю.- сказала Розали с ухмылкой,- Прости, что кричала на тебя.- сказала она целуя Эммета.  
-И меня тоже прости.- сказала Элис Джасперу,- Теперь давайте устроим барбекю в стиле Калленов.  
Мы потратили час, украшая все праздничными огнями, пока ребята натягивали для нас сетку для игры в волейбол и бадминтон.  
Когда мы закончили, Джаспер и Эммет вошли одетые в колпаки шеф поваров и фартуки с надписями "Поцелуй повара", вызвали хихиканье и насмешки от нас.  
-Ребята, я надеюсь вы не возражаете, если я отклоню заманчивое предложение на ваших фартуках.- сказал Эдвард хихикая. Джаспер с Эмметом лишь пожали плечами.  
-И так, давайте готовить!.- прокричал Эммет хлопая в ладоши. Остаток группы в осторожности отошел от гриля.  
-Действительно смешно ребята. Мы спалили гриль однажды, а вы теперь будете дразнить нас всю жизнь.- сказал Джаспер.  
Но они вернулись к работе и уделяли все внимание своим действиям. У меня было ощущение, что они делали все, что в их силах, чтобы загладить свою вину.  
Позже, Эммет объявил, что обед накрыт и поставил тарелку с гамбургерами на стол для пикника. Мы все взяли по одному и сосредоточились на булках.  
Я оглядела стол, и увидела, что все пялились на свои бургеры, боясь положить творение ребят в рот. Я была первой, кто откусил, с закрытыми глазами, готовая выплюнуть все назад. Но к моему удивлению, он был довольно хорош. Увидев мою реакцию, все откусили, и насладись вкусом.  
-И вы ребята сомневались в нас- сказал Джаспер.  
-Вы сами в себе сомневались.- ответила я им.  
Мы все доели наши бургеры и почти все взяли по второму. Но когда обед был закончен, я в ужасе обнаружила, что они хотели, чтобы я играла с ними в волейбол.  
Я пыталась объяснить им, что не могу, я пыталась. Но в ответ Элис использовала свой щенячий взгляд. Конечно, она знала мою слабость. Так что, я все- таки согласилась, позволяя им узнать, что они пожалеют об этом.  
И я была права. Я по-моему ударяла, толкала и била всех в своей команде, и нескольких из другой (вам даже не захочется узнать как). Когда они сдались, мы перешли к бадминтону, они согласились, когда я предложила, что просто посижу. Но к счастью Розали присоединилась ко мне.  
-Ну, как прошел твой день?- спросила она.  
-Весело,- ответила я,- Замечательный способ закончить его. А что вы делали сегодня?- спросила я, понимая, что не имела понятия, с тех пор, как ушла с Эдвардом.  
-О, знаешь, то се. Элис пыталась вытащить меня по магазинам, но я предложила дождаться тебя.- сказала она, толкая меня плечом.  
-Ха, ты такая милая.- сказала я смеясь.  
-Ладно, теперь серьезно, как ты мучила Эдварда сегодня? Ты сказала, что что- то придумала, теперь рассказывай!- скомандовала она, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
-И так..,-начала я рассказывать ей то, что я сделала с ним в нашей комнате, и, судя по шоку на ее лице, она одобряла это.  
-Вау. Даже я не смогла бы сделать такое. Я горжусь тобой.- сказала она, делая вид, что смахивает слезу со щеки.  
-Спасибо, я польщена.- сказала я смеясь.  
-Ладно, ребята, давайте отнесем все это и пойдем спать. Я устал.- сказал Джаспер. Мы все согласились, потребовалось полтора часа, чтобы почистить весь гриль, унести все и помыть тарелки.  
-Мы хорошо повеселились ребята.- сказала я им,- И спасибо поварам, обед был шикарный.  
-Благодарю вас миледи.- сказал Эммет с поклоном.  
-Спокойной ночи всем.- прокричала я, поднимаясь по лестнице с Эдвардом.  
-Эй, Эдди, это будет трудная ночка для тебя.- сказал Эммет со смехом. Мы лишь пропустили его слова мимо ушей и продолжили идти.  
Я вздохнула, падая на кровать.  
- Это был веселый день.  
-Это был трудный день.- заметил Эдвард, ложась рядом со мной.  
-Но ты держался довольно хорошо, я думаю.- сказала я. Я быстро поцеловала его и встала.  
-Я собираюсь спать в твоей футболке. Только в этом ночном белье уменьшается риск, я и так намучила тебя достаточно для одного дня.- сказала я, беря футболку.  
-Спасибо тебе.- выдохнул он с облегчением. Я лишь рассмеялась и пошла в ванную.  
Я приняла душ, почистила зубы и переоделась.  
Когда я вернулась в комнату, я обнаружила Эдварда в его пижамных штанах уже спящего. Я заползла на кровать и прижалась так близко к нему как могла. Я поцеловала его грудь и тут же провалилась в сон, ожидая завтра, когда Эдвард сможет вновь меня обнять.


	14. Приготовления

EPOV

О да, это было утро и я буквально считал минуты до 09:35. Но вчерашний день, когда я не прикосался к Белле, заставил меня понять кое-что. Я действительно скучал по прикосновениям к ней... это звучит вполне естественно, но это намного глубже чем кажется. В смысле, я абсолютно скучал по возможности схватить её и по-настоящему целовать, но это ещё не всё. Я скучал по возможности обвить свои руки вокруг неё, когда она краснеет, взять её руку в свою и переплести наши пальцы. Все эти вещи просто дали мне понять, что я хочу её держать и никогда не отпускать.

Она перевернулась и я смотрел как трепыхаясь, открываются два шоколадных океана, которые я так любил. "Доброе утро." сказала она зевая и села, чтобы обнять меня. Я поднял руки, чтобы остановить её, и увидел обиду сказавшуюся на её лице.

"Ещё одна минута, любимая." сказал я ей, как мои глаза сфокусировались на часах, которые показывали 9:34. Цифры сменились и я повалил её на кровать, заставляя её хихикать.

"Это быд тяжёлый день." сказал я, перед тем как подарить ей медленный, нежный поцелуй. " Я так рад, что он закончился."

"Я тоже" вздохнула она.

"Тук, тук." сказала Элис. "Безопасно ли сейчас зайти?" спросила она хихикая, накрывая своей рукой глаза.

Я засмеялся над тем, насколько она была драматична. "Да, безопасно. Я должен сказать, я немного обижен. Я думаю я хорошо контролирую себя, чтобы заниматься любовью сейчас." сказал я.

"Ну, ты же на меня запрыгнул." рассмеялась Белла. Она меня раскусила.

"Хорошо, ребята и я имеем планы на эти выходные." начала Элис. Белла и я сели, в полном внимании.

"Завтра мы собираемся в Сиэтл на выходные. Форкс - это слишом скучно , а в Сиэтле намного больше развлечений." объяснила она.

"Отлично. Мне нравится. Звучит здорово." сказала ей Белла.

"Что значит, что я тоже согласен." сказал я своей сестре.

"Отлично! Так, так ка мы уезжаем завтра, сегодня мы ничего не будем делать, но приготовьтесь. Это означает ШОППИНГ!!!!" завизжала Элис.

"Эл-ис" застонала Белла, растягивая её имя. "Мы недавно ходили по магазинам. У меня достаточно вещей до конца лета." пыталась она найти причину.

"Да, но мы едем в Сиэтл, поэтому тебе нужны вещи для Сиэтла, не для Форкса...да." Сказала Элис так, если бы Белла должна была бы знать это. "Так что поторопитесь. Мы уезжаем через час." И с этим, она покинула комнату.

Белла посмотрела на меня с полнейшей досадой на лице. " Как этого можно избежать?"спросила она. Я лишь усмехнулся и поцеловал её в макушку.

"Хорошо, мне необходим душ. Может присоединишься?" спросил я. Я слишком устал прошлой ночью, чтобы помыться.

"Не. Я была там прошлой ночью, когда ты уснул. Я думаю, я довольно чистая, поскольку ничего не произошло." рассмеялась она.

"Ты знаешь, наверняка." пошутил я.

"Иди в душ, а потом мы потратим день на адский шоппинг." сказала она мне. Я согласился и проследовал в ванную.  
BPOV

Я переоделась в нашей с Эдвардом комнате, пока он мылся. Я надела простые синие джинсы, которые купила Элис, поэтому я знала, что она одобрит и подберёт к ним футболку с коротким рукавом, на молнии. Я была уверена, что Элис заставит меня мерить одежду целый день, и я хотела справиться с этим как можно быстрее.

Я зашла в комнату Элис, из-за раздирающего меня любопытства.  
- Эй, Элис? Что ты имела в виду конкретно, под 'одеждой для Сиэтла'? - спросила я её. В принципе, я хотела бы знать, что меня ожидает, когда она выберет для меня наряды.

-Ну, вообще-то я запланировала очень стильный уикенд для всех нас. Итак, нам девочкам нужны платья. А ребята могли бы использовать немного больше одежды тоже. Не говоря уже о том, что ты обещала пойти со мной по клубам. Нам нужны наряды и для этого, - пояснила она

-Хорошо, две вещи, это звучит не так плохо, - сказала я даже больше себе, чем ей.

Она просто рассмеялся надо мной.  
- Две вещи? Милая если ты считаешь, что я собираюсь позволить тебе выйти из торгового центра лишь с двумя вещами, значит, ты не знаешь меня. Я собираюсь приобрести тебе достаточно 'одежды для Сиэтла' на всю неделю.

Я просто смотрела на нее с выражением, как будто я собиралась заплакать. Ещё больше одежды? Это будет долгий день.

- О чём, вы ребята, говорите? - спросил Джаспер, когда вся остальная группа вошла в комнату Элис.

- И почему Белла выглядит так, будто она собирается заплакать? - спросила Роуз.

- Я объясняла ей значение 'Одежды для Сиэтла', - ответила Элис, пожимая плечами, - Итак, мы все здесь ... пойдем.

Элис настаивала, чтобы мы взяли три разных машины, поскольку для гор одежды, которые она собиралась купить для меня и себя, нам понадобиться пространство. Это немного напугало меня.

Но с маниакальным вождением Эдварда, добраться до торгового центра, не займёт много времени. Это хорошо. Я любила сравнивать молл с горкой ... страшнейшая часть в ожидании. 'Клик, клик, клик' издаёт машина, как ты поднимаешься вверх к первому крупному падению, посмотришь вниз и думаешь, о чем, чёрт побери, я думала? Поездка на машине, была словно 'клик, клик, клик', что заставило меня задаться вопросом, почему я согласилась на этот вид пытки. Но я уже пристёгнута и поездка уже началась.

Удивительно, что все три машины припарковались рядом друг с другом. Хотя с той суммой денег, которую семья Калленов тратит в молле, я удивлена, что они не имеют своих собственных парковочных мест рядом с входом.

- По магазинам! - заверещала Элис, - Вы мальчики, поищите хорошие костюмы, в то время как мы будем искать наши платья, - проинструктировала Элис, хватая меня и Розали за руку.

- Что? Эдвард не пойдёт со мной? - спросила я, боясь остаться наедине с двумя маньячками-шопоголиками, какими были Элис и Розали.

- Нет! Я не хочу, чтобы они видели нас или платья до Сиэтла. Теперь, пошли Белла.

- Любимая, всё будет хорошо, - успокаивал Эдвард, гладя мои волосы, - Мы скоро увидимся. Он поцеловал меня в лоб и меня утащили.

Сразу после того, как мы вошли в магазин, Элис бросала в меня платья, которые я должна буду примерить. После нескольких минут я заметила, что мои руки были уже полностью заняты.

- Хорошо, Иди, попробуй это, Белла. Роуз и я уже выбрали платья, - сказала Элис. Я посмотрела сквозь огромную кучу платьев у меня в руках и увидела, что они держат лишь по одному платью, и они не собирались их мерить.

- Вы можете хотя бы притвориться, что вы не догадываетесь, что выглядите сказочно и примерите платья вместе со мной? - спросила я. Получалось, что я собиралась примерить где-то 20 платьев, в то время как они не собирались идти в примерочную.

Роуз испустила громкий вздох. - Отлично. Но только потому что мы любим тебя.

- М, спасибо. Вы такие добрые, - саркастично сказала я

Итак, пока я примеряла все наряды, Роуз и Элис, показали мне платья, которые они выбрали. Оба сидели на них очень хорошо. У Розали было короткое розовое платье без бретелек, которое было очень милым и кокетливым. В то время как Элис выбрала чёрное платье в горошек, которое смотрелось очень забавно.

После примерки огромного количества платьев, которые показались мне слишком открытыми, я нашла одно, в которое сразу же влюбилась. Оно было тёмно-синим с бретельками на левом плече.

- Это то платье, - сказала я, выходя из примерочной. Я не спрашивала их мнения. Я знала, что они полюбят его так же, как и я.

- Белла, оно великолепно, - сказала Розали, улыбаясь.

- Ты выглядишь превосходно в нём, - согласилась Элис, - А сейчас, давайте снимем это с себя, чтобы найти тебе клубный топ и вернуться к мальчикам.

Я сделала так, как они сказали и, заплатив за наши платья, мы перешли к следующему магазину.

Он был модным и известным. Именно то место, где можно найти клубную одежду. Несомненно, я была единственной из нас троих, кому нужна была такая одежда. Они уже посещали клубы, а для меня это было в новинку.

Не удивительно, что для Роуз и Элис потребовалось 15 минут, чтобы найти мне топ и одни потрясающие синие джинсы, которые сидели на моей талии превосходно и находились намного ниже, чем любая пара джинс, которую я когда-либо носила.

Пока мы расплачивались, зазвонил телефон Элис. - Алло? О, на самом деле это превосходно. Мы будем в Сиэтле в эти выходные. Ага. Отлично. Увидимся там. Хорошо. Пока, - затем она разъединилась.

- Угадайте что? Мы только что получили приглашение, на огромную вечеринку в Сиэтле в эти выходные! - Элис начала прыгать и хлопать в ладоши. Должно быть, будет вечеринка.  
- Угадайте что? Мы только что получили приглашение, на огромную вечеринку в Сиэтле в эти выходные! - Элис начала прыгать и хлопать в ладоши. Должно быть, будет вечеринка.

- Чья это вечеринка? - спросила Роуз

- Джессики Стэнли. Конечно, я знаю, она полная бимбо и Бог видит, я её ненавижу. Но давайте на чистоту, она устраивает фантастические вечеринки. Кроме того, я была приглашена Анжелой и Беном. Значит, если они собираются туда, будет весело.

- Анжела? - спросила я. - Я не видела Анжелу и её бойфренда Бена со старшей школы. Но мне они всегда нравились. Она была милой девочкой.

- Да. О, она и Бен обручены! - заверещала опять Элис.

- О, круто. Я не видела их так долго. Я не могу дождаться встречи с ними, - сказала, и это первый раз, когда я нашла себя взволнованной по поводу вечеринки.

- Белла! Ты, наконец, можешь надеть то белое платье! Элис показала мне его. Это очень сексуальное платье, - сказала Роуз с энтузиазмом... о боже, Элис схватила её.

Я лишь кивнула головой и соглашалась со всем, что они говорили. К этому времени, мы уже вернулись к входу в торговый центр и увидели приближающихся мальчиков, каждый из которых нёс только по одной сумке.

- Ребята, угадайте что? Затем Элис вдалась в подробности вечеринки, на которую мы были приглашены. Они все, конечно, согласились пойти.

Но Элис не была бы Элис, если бы мы не купили ещё парочку вещей перед уходом. Большая часть этого шоппинга была уделена мне, и у меня было так много сумок, что Эдварду и Эмметту пришлось помочь мне донести их.

Но, наконец, после тысячи пакетов и ещё больших мозолей на моих ногах, Элис дала разрешение, чтобы уехать. Я практически выбежала из молла к Вольво.

- Ну, как прошёл твой шоппинг? - спросила я Эдварда.

- Не богатый событиями, как последний поход по магазинам, - сказал он с улыбкой, - А у тебя?

- Агх! Было много платьев. Но, я всё-таки нашла одно, в которое влюбилась, - сказала я ему.

- Ты опишешь мне его?

- К сожалению, требование Элис гласит, что я не могу. Видимо, вы, ребята, не можете узнать, как они выглядят, пока мы их не наденем, - он лишь усмехнулся.

- Я пытался придумать способ убежать от других, когда мы будем в Сиэтле. Есть несколько очень хороших книжных магазинов, я подумал, что тебе понравилось бы, - сказал он, как мы въехали на подъездной путь.

- Это было бы замечательно. Я остро нуждаюсь в новых книжках.

Мы разгрузили сумки и разошлись по своим комнатам, чтобы собраться в поездку. Завтра был четверг, и мы уедем засветло. Чем ближе подходило завтра, тем больше я радовалась.

Когда пришло время ложиться спать, я с трудом могла усидеть на месте. Эдварду пришлось сказать мне кое-что, чтобы я, наконец, успокоилась.

Но ночь прошла мирно и я готова была уехать в 8 часов... время, когда мы решили уехать.

Эмметт, Розали, Джаспер и Элис - все взяли джип. Эдвард и я решили ехать отдельно, так что мы могли бы исчезнуть от них, позже украдкой попасть в книжный.

Я начала складывать свои вещи в Вольво, но Эдвард схватил меня за талию, чтобы остановить. Я посмотрела назад на него, и он лишь покачал головой.

- Что? - спросила я.

- Мы не берём Вольво. Это особые выходные. Наш первый совместный уикенд далеко отсюда. Это требует особенной машины. Мы поедем на Астон Мартин.

Я никогда не ездила на нём, хотя видела много раз, и я должна заметить, это была одна из самых сексуальных машин, которые я только видела.

- Это очень сексуальный автомобиль, Эдвард, - сказала я ему, а он лишь рассмеялся.

Машина не только была сексуальной, но поездка была как сон. Она была тихой и прекрасно разгонялась, делая поездку в Сиэтл очень короткой.

Мы припарковались возле отеля, рядом с Джипом, который появился момент спустя и мы вошли, чтобы зарегистрироваться. Я смотрела за нашими вещами, пока остальные брали для нас комнаты. У нас было три разных комнаты, на каждую пару.

- Здравствуйте мэм. Не нуждаетесь ли вы в помощи с сумками? - молодой человек моих лет спросил вежливо.

- Да, это было бы здорово. Спасибо.

Он начал загружать наши вещи на тележку. - Итак, что привело вас в Сиэтл? - спросил он

- О, меня и моих друзей, - я показала на стол напротив, - решили выбраться на выходные, - я объяснила.

- О? А где вы живёте?

- Форкс. Но мои друзья слишком авантюрны для такого маленького города, - сказала я смеясь.

- Ну, Сиэтл имеет большие возможности для такой красивой девушки как вы. Я думаю, вы украсите город своей красотой.

Мои щеки порозовели. - Спасибо, - все, что я могла сказать, чувствуя себя немного неудобно.

- Любимая, я получил ключи от нашего номера, сказал Эдвард, подходя ко мне, - Кто твой друг? - спросил он.

- Ох... ам... Извини, я не знаю твоего имени, - сказала я юноше. Я посмотрела на имя на бейджике, - Джейкоб. Джейкоб, это мой парень Эдвард. Эдвард, Джейкоб любезно помог мне с сумками.

- Спасибо, - сказал Эдвард с улыбкой.

- Нет проблем. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать для красивой девушки. Хотя она заслуживает гораздо большего обслуживания, которое я могу предложить, - сказал он, подмигнув.

- О, не беспокойся, я уверен, я могу предоставить ей любое обслуживание, которое она только захочет, - сказал Эдвард, сексуальным голосом, перед тем как запечатлеть поцелуй у меня на шее.

Джейкоб сузил глаза на Эдварда, и я почувствовала от того, что происходит некое смущение.

- Какой номер, - спросил Джейкоб холодно

- Пентхаус люкс, - ответил Эдвард и мы втроём прошли к лифту, когда остальные всё ещё ожидали свои ключи.

Ехать в лифте, было совершенно неудобно для меня, но, возможно, я была единственной, кто почувствовал напряжение. Двери открылись, и мы зашли в наш номер.

- Спасибо за помощь, Джейкоб, - сказала я, как только он толкнул тележку в наш безупречный номер и Эдвард взял с тележки наш багаж.

- Поверь, это было мне в радость, - он ответил, - И если тебе захочется узнать, что можно сделать в Сиэтле, я здесь для тебя, - добавил он перед уходом.

Я начала распаковывать свою сумку. - Эдвард, этот номер бесподобен, - сказала я, вешая свои платья в шкаф.

- Элис сказала, что это будет особенный уикенд, - сказал он посмеиваясь.

- Эй, давай позовём их и проведём некоторое время у бассейна, - предложила я. Он кивнул в знак согласия.

Мы решили встретиться через 15 минут и спуститься вниз вместе. Эдвард и я быстро переоделись в купальники, и вскоре услышали стук в дверь. Конечно, там были все, и мы направились в бассейн.

EPOV

Бассейн был пуст, за исключением нескольких других молодых людей там. Я молился, чтобы никто снова не предложил куриные бои и к моему облегчению, это предложение не поднималось. Я провёл большинство времени, держа в Беллу в своих руках и целуя её в шею.

Мы решили, что быстрая игра "Марко Полло" была хороша, чтобы вспомнить старые времена. Белла была единственной, кто решился быть первым.

Она крутилась вокруг себя, пока считала до десяти с закрытыми глазами.

- Марко, - крикнула она

- Полло, - крикнули мы в ответ.

В течение примерно пяти минут, игра просто состояла из того, что Белла блуждала вокруг бассейна и рассекала руками воздух, пока остальные из нас отчаянно старались не засмеяться. Но, в конце концов, она начала помечать людей один за другим, пока не остался я один.

Я не мог остановить себя, я просто смеялся над ней, и с моими быстрыми рефлексами, я не очень беспокоился, что меня поймают.

- Марко, - закричала она

Стоял позади неё и прошептал "Полло" прямо в её ухо. Она повернулась, чтобы шлёпнуть меня, но я был быстрее и ушёл с пути.

Я спокойно подошёл к ней опять.  
- Марко.

- Полло, - прошептал я снова, когда я позволил своим пальцам прикоснуться к её бёдрам.

И опять она попыталась шлёпнуть меня, и опять я исчез. Но хорошего понемножку. Я закончил играть в эту игру.

- Марко

Я стоял прямо перед ней и наклонился вниз, чтобы мои губы оказались в миллиметрах от её губ, - Полло, - прошептал я снова.

Она поцеловала меня и обвила свои руки вокруг моей шеи. Я поднял ее, и потом она обвила свои ноги вокруг моей талии.

- Я полагаю, ты попался, - сказала она прислонившись своим лбом к моему.

- И я не думаю, что я когда-либо был так счастлив проиграть, - ответил я

- Хорошо, хватит с вас двоих, - прервал нас Джаспер.

Потом мы провели немного времени плавая и потом, пошли в джакузи, перед тем как разойтись по номерам.

- Так, девочки берут свои платья и бегом в мой номер, - скомандовала Элис, - И мальчикам вход воспрещён.

Мы зарезервировали столик в довольно модном ресторане сегодня вечером, и я был немного взволнован, увидеть Беллу в платье, которое она выбрала. Так что парни и девушки разошлись по разным номерам, чтобы подготовиться. Бедная Белла, вероятно, будет подвергнута пыткам моей сестры.

BPOV

Так, пытка начиналась. Лучше бы это то стоило.


	15. Бессонница в Сиэтле

BPOV.  
По крайней мере, на этот раз я была готова к тому, что со мной делали Розали и Эллис. Фактически, если я так феноменально выгляжу в этом платье, как они говорят, то я счастлива.  
Я взяла свое платье из шкафа и пошла к Эдварду, прежде чем явится к Эллис.  
- Это уже не смешно. Сегодня я могу касаться тебя, но на это нет времени. – Он надулся. Я знала, что ему тяжело, но выглядел так соблазнительно, притворившись, что дуется, немного выпятив нижнюю губу. Я захватила ее своими губами и медленно поцеловала его.  
- Я обещаю, что у тебя еще будет время на это. – Сказала я со смехом. – Но если мы хотим идти на обед, а я действительно хочу, потому что мне нравится мое платье, мне надо идти и позволить Эллис с Розали «поработать» надо мной. – Сказала я.  
Он притянул меня к груди и прошептал:  
- Я предпочитаю сам «поработать» над тобой.  
- Эдвард, - простонала я. – Мне становится все труднее покинуть тебя. Я люблю тебя, но мне нужно уйти. – Сказала я, с неохотой отодвигаясь от него.  
Я пошла в комнату Эллис, оставив дующегося Эдварда.  
- Время. – Измученным голосом сказала Эллис. – Хорошо, мы должны сделать тебя такой же удивительной, как и это платье.  
- Я надеялась, что ты скажешь это. – Произнесла я с улыбкой.  
- Где ты? – Спросила Розали. – Эй, Эллис, это мне только кажется, что кто-то возбужден? – Засмеялась она.  
- Окей, успокойтесь, вы, обе. Я просто собираюсь оттянуться в эти выходные, потому что это звучит забавно. Так, закроем эту тему.  
- Да, мама! – Отсалютовала мне Эллис.  
И затем они приступили к работе. Эллис накладывала косметику, пока Розали закручивала мои волосы в мягкие локоны. Она отправила все мои волосы на левое плечо и заколола их справа простой красивой алмазной заколкой.  
Эллис справилась с макияжем просто шикарно. Не очень много, но он освежал лицо. Немного светло-коричневого мерцания теней на веках и карандаш для глаз. Конечно, она накрасила ресницы тушью, но оставила без румян, зная, что краснеть – по моей части. Губы она накрасила бледно-розовым и нанесла на них глянцевый блеск.  
- Та да! – Сказала Эллис, когда все было сделано. Они обе отступили и начали восхищаться проделанной работой.  
- Допустим, что парни знают, какой был материал. – Я многозначительно посмотрела в зеркало на преображения.  
- Знаем. Теперь иди и надень платье. – Сказала Розали. Я подчинилась и, когда вышла из ванной, они были великолепно одеты и готовы идти.  
- Вау, Белла, ты выглядишь великолепно! – Воскликнула Эллис.  
- Это ваша заслуга, - напомнила я… как будто они этого не знали. Я знала, что по сравнению с ними это была первая ночь, когда я была похожа на современную принцессу. Такое чувство, что это просто сказка, просто слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Я была в большом городе с замечательными друзьями, совершенным парнем и в удивительном платье.  
- Хорошо, теперь осталось дождаться парней. – Сказала Розали. – Зная Эммета, могу сказать, что он будет последним. Честное слово, он подготавливается дольше, чем я.  
Но она оказалась неправа, из-за двери раздался стук. Я открыла ее и даже немного пустила слюни, увидев появившегося. Эдвард выглядел просто великолепно в классическом черном костюме. Три пуговицы на рубашке были расстегнуты, открывая его божественную грудь.

EPOV

Эммет, пошли! – Заорал я на брата. Честное слово, он подготавливается дольше, чем Розали.  
- Хорошо, хорошо! Я готов. Пошли.  
Мы дошли до комнаты Эллис, и я постучал в дверь, которую открыла Белла.  
Она была неотразима. Выглядела просто красиво, великолепно, блистательно… и я не мог выразить это словами. Ее платье подчеркивало каждый изгиб ее совершенного тела и выглядело просто… захватывающе. Я должен был напомнить себе, что нужно дышать.  
- Белла, ты выглядишь ошеломительно. – Наконец выдавил я после пристального рассматривания.  
- Ты выглядишь просто изумительно. – Подмигнула она.  
- Хорошо, дамы, идем? – Спросил Джаспер, беря под руку Эллис. Они первыми начали спускаться в холл, за ними Эммет и Розали, а замыкали шествие мы с Беллой.  
Мы прошли по холлу и, когда отворилась дверь, я чуть слышно простонал. Там был Джейкоб. Он не был плохим парнем, правда, кроме того факта, что он клеился к моей девушке. Кажется, сегодня удача была не на моей стороне, потому что его голова повернулась, и взгляд остановился на Белле.  
- Ну, я бы сказал… Если такое возможно, то ты выглядишь даже прекрасней, чем сегодня утром. – Сказал он, подходя к нам. Все остановились и посмотрели на нас.  
- Джейкоб. – Поприветствовал я, как можно вежливей.  
- Эдвард. – Холодно ответил он.  
- Белла, нам надо идти. – Сладко сказал я ей.  
- Белла? Что за прекрасное имя для такой красавицы. – Сказал Джейкоб, глядя с улыбкой на нее, заставляя Беллу покраснеть и отвернуться.  
- Приятно было поболтать, но у нас зарезервирован столик. Спокойной ночи, Джейкоб. – Холодно сказал я. Окей, я не прав, но он мне не нравится. Я потянул Беллу за собой, пока мы не оказались за пределами отеля. Я открыл для нее дверь Aston Martin и помог забраться в него, потом прошел на сторону водителя, сел, и быстро посмотрел на нее, прежде чем сорваться с места. Пока мы ехали, я держал ее за руку, а она скрестила наши пальцы, и это заставило меня улыбнуться.  
Поездка прошла в комфортной тишине, и мы доехали до ресторана за несколько минут. Я вышел, открыл дверь для Беллы и отдал камердинеру ключи, на который тот дал мне билет, кинув взгляд на Беллу.

BPOV

Ресторан был просто прекрасным. Самое красивое место, которое я когда-либо видела. Везде горели свечи.  
- У нас резервация на имя Каллен. – Сказал Эммет хозяйке, смотрящей на нас с выражением благоговения на лице.  
- Ммм… хорошо, да. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, - сказала она, ведя нас к столику на шестерых. На всех столах, включая наш, были белые скатерти, а в центре горели свечи. В середине помещения пол был очищен от столов - это было место для танцев.  
В стороне был оркестр, играющий музыку для танцующих.  
- Это место удивительно. – Сказала я Эдварду, когда он отодвигал мой стул рядом с собой.  
- И оно стало лучше, когда ты появилась здесь. – Ответил он, целуя мою руку.  
Пришел официант, чтобы принять наш заказ. Я заказала бифштекс, и он был просто фантастическим. Потом мы сами подозвали его, так как хотели получить десерт. Мы с Эдвардом взяли шоколадно-малиновый чискейк, за который можно было умереть.  
- Не хочешь потанцевать? – Спросил меня Эдвард, когда мы все доели.  
- Не знаю. Это очень высокие каблуки. – Сообщила я ему.  
- Что я слышал о классах танцев? – Подмигнул он мне.  
Я согласилась и встала из-за стола. Эдвард взял меня под руку и повел на площадку для танцев, где покружил меня, притягивая к себе. Мы двигались с большей грацией, чем я думала, смотря только друг на друга и не замечая людей, присоединяющихся к нам. Я увидела Эллис и Джаспера и Розали с Эмметом, кружащихся даже с большей грацией, чем я и Эдвард.  
Мы танцевали некоторое время, до тех пор, когда, кажется, весь ресторан не решил тоже поплясать с нами. Один раз даже какая-то бабуля спросила, не могла бы она потанцевать с Эдвардом. Я похихикала, а затем согласилась, пройдя к столу, чтобы понаблюдать за зрелищем. Эдвард был таким джентльменом, разговаривая с ней, и когда я видела их, смеющихся, на моих губах появлялась улыбка.  
- Простите, не хотите потанцевать со мной? – Спросил какой-то мужчина. У него были темные волосы и козлиная бородка. На вид ему было не больше 25 и он довольно неплохо выглядел (это было на самом деле так, если не сравнивать его с Эдвардом). Я согласилась, и мы присоединились к танцующим. Он спрашивал простые вопросы, к примеру, мое имя и что я делаю в Сиэтле. Потом он начал расспрашивать об Эдварде. Я начала смеяться.  
- Ты танцуешь со мной, чтобы узнать поближе моего парня? - засмеялась я, притворившись, что его слова задели меня.  
Он тоже начал смеяться.  
- Прости, что-то не так? – Спросил он.  
- Я все понимаю. Мой парень очень красивый. – Мечтательным голосом произнесла я.  
- Ты не врешь, - сказал он, вновь заставляя меня смеяться.  
- Как тебя зовут?  
- Бретт. – Ответил он.  
- Окей, Бретт, вот что я тебе скажу. Если Эдвард бросит меня, то я вас познакомлю. – Улыбаясь, сказала я.  
- Как я понимаю, ты не бросишь его сама, чтобы сделать мне приятно? – пошутил он.  
- Прости, но чтобы тебе быть с ним, придется подождать. – Хихикнула я.  
- Он счастливый человек. – Сообщил он мне.  
- Полагаю, что ты имел в виду то, что я счастливая женщина и что ты ревнуешь.  
- Правда. – Допустил он со смешком. Но ты – просто фантастическая девушка. Просто удивительная.  
- Да, она такая. – Сказал Эдвард, подходя к нам, бросив старую даму.  
- Я просто объяснял Белле, какой ты счастливый парень. – Сказал Бретт Эдварду, передавая ему мою руку.  
- Поверь, я знаю. – Эдвард улыбнулся мне.  
- Спасибо за танец, было приятно. – Сказала я ему.  
- Поверь, я получил несравненное удовольствие. – Сказал он. Затем Бретт наклонился ко мне, чтобы только я могла расслышать его следующие слова. – Я знаю, вы друг другу подходите, но если каким-нибудь чудом это станет не так, познакомь нас. – Я громко засмеялась, и Бретт ушел прочь.  
Эдвард положил руку на мою талию, а я обхватила его шею и мы начали качаться в такт музыке.  
- Что это было? – Спросил меня Эдвард.  
- Ох, Бретт? Ничего. – Ответила я, пожимая плечами.  
- Это не выглядело как «ничего». Ты нашла его привлекательным, Белла? Ты можешь сказать мне. Я чувствую себя сумасшедшим.  
Я снова засмеялась.  
- Белла, это по-настоящему уже не смешно. – Со вздохом сказал он. Когда я не перестала смеяться, он продолжил. – Честно, Белла, что смешного?  
- Он не привлекает меня. Черт, даже я не привлекаю его. – Ответила я, когда, наконец, справилась с истерикой.  
Эдвард изогнул бровь.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
- Эдвард, его привлекаешь ты. – Сообщила я ему, хихикая. – Я хочу сказать тебе, что если мы перестанем подходить друг другу, то ты должен дать ему шанс!  
Эдвард засмеялся.  
- Какое заманчивое предложение, то есть я думаю, что я останусь с тобой.  
- Отлично, я рада. Но не думаю, что это осчастливит Бретта. – Сообщила ему я.  
- Хорошо, я извинюсь перед ним. Я уже нашел свою половинку.  
- Половинку? Это ты про нас? – Улыбнулась я.  
- Мне нравится так думать. – Он наклонился ближе ко мне, приближая свои губы. И как только мы собирались поцеловаться…  
- Эй, мы должны идти. – Прочирикала Эллис.  
- Эллис, я никогда не встречала никого, кто появляется так невовремя. – Сказала я ей, отодвигаясь от Эдварда, но, не выпуская его руки.  
Когда мы пошли к выходу, я видела, как Бретт подмигнул мне. Он был забавным парнем. Я надеялась, что мы еще когда-нибудь встретимся. И даже при том, что я знала, что Эдвард не гей, я чувствовала угрозу в том, что кто-нибудь еще захотел моего Эдварда. Мужчина или женщина – не имеет значения. Как я думаю – я просто собственница.  
- Эй, мы подумали зайти в бар, выпить и поиграть в пул. – Сказал Эммет мне и Эдварду, пока камердинеры пригоняли наши машины.  
- Одежда та же? – Спросила я.  
- Да, все впорядке, не беспокойся. – Успокоила меня Розали.  
- Отлично, я за. – Согласилась я.  
Мы направились в бар под названием «Chances Are». И, как ожидалось, как только мы зашли все взгляды были обращены на нас. Естественно, все они были в джинсах и шортах, в то время как на нас были платья. Наши парни просто сняли пиджаки и прошли в бар.  
- Знаешь, мы никогда не играли в дартс. – Сказал Эдвард, склонившись ко мне.

EPOV

В последний раз, когда мы хотели сыграть в дартс, бармен начал говорить очень неподходящие слова Белле.  
- У меня нет возражений. Если в радиусе поражения никого нет, то я согласна.  
Я поцеловал ее в макушку.  
- Извините, вы не могли бы дать нам дротики? – Спросил я женщину-бармена.  
- Конечно. – Ответила она, и я обратил внимание, что она остановила пристальный взгляд на мне дольше, чем необходимо. Но она молча подала мне дротики. Я подвел Беллу к доске для метания.  
- Ты знаешь, как играть? – Спросил я.  
- Цель – это середина? – Поинтересовалась она. Я засмеялся.  
- Да, хорошо. Здесь. – Я дал ей черные дротики. – Ты первая. – Сказал я ей.  
Она встала за линию и посмотрела не доску. Потом она отвела назад руку и кинула дротик. Он попал в стену, рядом с целью и отскочил к Белле.  
Она подпрыгнула и негромко вскрикнула. Я не мог ей ничем помочь, но засмеялся над ней.  
- Я говорила, что никогда прежде не делала это. – Сказала она, присоединяясь к моему смеху.  
- Хорошо, тут я помогу тебе. – Я подошел сзади и резко притянул ее тело к себе и она задохнулась. Я улыбнулся, услышав это и почувствовав ее тело. Я взял ее правую руку и медленно поднял ее. Белла согнула локоть вместе с моим и, когда я отвел наши руки, она повернулась головой, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Не отрывая от нее глаз, я сделал бросок ее рукой, и она отпустила дротик. Я повернул к себе Беллу и страстно поцеловал ее.  
- Как ты это сделал? – Услышал я крик Джаспера. Я отпрянул от Беллы и пристально посмотрел на доску для метания и увидел дротик, находящийся ровно в центре.  
Я засмеялся.  
- Я не знаю. Не обратил внимания.  
- Это не смешно! Ты попадаешь в яблочко, даже не смотря, а я не могу попасть, даже когда целюсь! – Пожаловалась Белла.  
- Белла, не глупи! Все знают, что ты не целилась. – Пошутил я и заработал веселый шлепок в руку.  
EPOV

Время в баре продолжалось, как и до этого. Мы с Беллой играли в дартс, в то время как остальные были около бильярдных столов для игры в пул. Белла попала дротиком только в одного человека. После этого она промахнулась пять раз и попала в яблочко одиннадцать.  
Потом мы решили, что на сегодняшний день достаточно развлечений. Не говоря уже о том, что завтра Эллис заставит нас всех идти на вечеринку. Я открыл дверь своего Aston Martin для Беллы, и она забралась внутрь.  
Мы сразу поехали в отель. Белла первым делом подошла к кровати и села на нее.  
- Слава Богу, я могу избавиться от этих сил зла, которые кто-то почему то назвал туфлями.  
Я засмеялся и подошел к ней. Подняв ее ногу, я наблюдал, как вокруг нее упало платье. Сняв ее туфли, я откинул их прочь.  
- Знаешь, ты бы мог помочь мне снять это платье тоже. – Прошептала она мне на ухо. Мои руки скользнули ей за спину и начали мучительно медленно расстегивать молнию. Моя правая рука ласкала ключицу, когда я начал стягивать бретельку с ее плеча. Я положил руки на бока Беллы и начал вместе с ними стягивать ткань платья.  
Мои глаза бродили по ее красивой голой груди, а затем остановились на ее ангельском лице, ее взгляд был сосредоточен на пуговицах моей рубашки, и она начала их расстегивать. Когда ее руки добрались до низа, Белла провела ими по груди, стряхивая рубашку.  
Ее руки начали медленно расстегивать брюки. Когда она дошла до молнии на ширинке, я был полностью готов. Ее левая рука осторожно придержала ткань, в то время как левая расстегивала молнию. Брюки упали на пол. Я переступил через них, и наши обнаженные тела прижались друг к другу.  
Я поцеловал уголок ее рта, затем нижнюю губу, а потом полностью накрыл ее рот. Белла цеплялась за меня, я отвечал тем же. Когда ее колени дрогнули, она упала на кровать, утянув меня за собой.  
Мои руки бродили по всему ее телу, в то время как мои губы прокладывали дорожку из поцелуев по шее. Ее бока, ее плоский живот, ее грудь… боже… ее грудь. Мои руки не хотели отрываться от нее, но пришлось убрать их, заменив ртом.  
Я мягко укусил ее твердый сосок, взял его в рот, извлекая из Беллы красивый стон. Боже, я живу, чтобы только услышать этот звук. Я двинулся ниже и поцеловал ее между ножек, чувствуя запах ее возбуждения, что только усилило мое. Я быстро лизнул ее клитор, Белла застонала, и затем поднялся выше, находясь снова на одном с ней уровне.  
- Я очень тебя люблю. – Прошептал я.  
- Я тоже тебя люблю. – Ответила она, притягивая мой рот к своему.  
Я вошел в нее и начал медленно двигаться. Все эти дни она мучила меня, теперь была моя очередь. Я все делал очень медленно.  
- Быстрее, Эдвард! – Выдохнула она, обхватывая меня ногами за талию.  
Было очень трудно контролировать себя. Я хотел большего, но еще больше я хотел, чтобы она сама меня об этом просила.  
Я немного ускорился, то входя, то выходя из нее.  
- Быстрее, Господи, быстрее. – Простонала она.  
Когда она попыталась сама двигаться, я пересек все ее попытки. Она расстроено застонала.  
- Что ты хочешь? – Спросил я напротив ее губ.  
- Эдвард... – Только и смогла ответить она.  
- Просто попроси. – Сказал я, поцеловав ее.  
- Эдвард, пожалуйста.… Пожалуйста, трахни меня сильнее… быстрее.  
Это было все, что мне нужно. Я увеличил темп, чувствуя, как сжимаются ее стенки вокруг меня. Я продолжал двигаться быстрее и сильнее, слыша звук сталкивающейся кожи. Наконец я почувствовал, как она взрывается и, выкрикнув ее имя, рухнул на нее. Я перевернулся так, чтобы Белла оказалась сверху.  
Я прошелся пальцами по спине Беллы, чувствуя покрывший ее пот.  
- Ты такой жадный. – Запыхавшись, произнесла она.  
- Ты тоже была такой, - напомнил я.  
- Отлично. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мы еще повторим. – Попросила она.  
- Окей. Мы еще повторим.  
Белла начала целовать мою грудь. Когда она игриво укусила сосок, я зашипел.  
- Белла, ты напрашиваешься. – Предупредил я ее.  
- На что я напрашиваюсь? – Обольстительно спросила она, целуя ниже. Моя голова отклонилась назад, и с моих губ сорвался небольшой стон.  
Она резко переместилась и прикусила мочку уха.  
- На что я напрашиваюсь? – Повторила она.  
Я схватил ее за плечи и перевернул.  
- Ты, любимая, напрашиваешься на раунд два.


	16. Get Low

EPOV

Я проснулся в объятиях Бэллы и легонько поцеловал ее плечо. Мою любовь к этой женщине просто невозможно выразить словами. Каким же идиотом я был, что не понял этого раньше! Мы могли бы быть вместе уже несколько лет назад.  
- Доброе утро, - проворковала она. Я отодвинул ее волосы с затылка и поцеловал в шею.  
- Да, просто совершенное, - ответил я. Это было правдой. Все было идеально. Бэлла в моих объятиях – вот все, чего я хочу.  
- У тебя мобильник рядом? Хочу спросить Элис, что она запланировала на сегодня, - сказала она и повернулась лицом ко мне.  
- Конечно, но, вообще-то, я подумывал над тем, чтобы устроить сегодня побег, - сказал я и перекатился поближе к прикроватному столику, чтобы взять телефон. – И, может быть, подольше остаться в постели этим утром.  
Я поцеловал ее и только после этого отдал телефон.  
- Так, тебе нужно перестать это делать. Я сейчас буду говорить по телефону, а твои действия меня очень отвлекают.  
Она набирала номер пока я покрывал поцелуями ее шею. Остановиться было выше моих сил.  
- Эдвард, - захихикала она, - о, привет, Элис. Ой, Эдвард, прекрати. Элис, я хотела узнать, какие у тебя планы на сегодня, - сказала она, а потом застонала, так как моя правая рука накрыла ее левую грудь и стала массировать ее.  
- Извини, нет, я слушаю, - сказала она в трубку, закрыла глаза и откинула голову назад. – ммм, хорошо. Спасибо. Да, пока, - проговорила она, задыхаясь.  
Она отключилась, кинула телефон на пол и схватила меня за голову, вынуждая посмотреть на нее.  
- Это было подло.  
- Прости, - ответил я с лукавой улыбкой.  
- Да, оно и видно, что ты очень раскаиваешься, - засмеялась она. – Давай же, мой сексуально озабоченный мужчина! Чем бы ты хотел заняться утром? – спросила она.  
Я притянул ее ближе к себе.  
- Я думаю, ты знаешь, чем я хочу заниматься…или, точнее, чем я хочу заниматься с тобой, - прошептал я около щеки, прежде чем поцеловать ее.  
- У меня есть идея получше!  
- Получше? – скептически поинтересовался я. – Очень сомневаюсь.  
- Ну, меня не так легко заполучить, Эдвард Каллен, - засмеялась она. - Давай поиграем в "Go Fish"*, - сказала она и, совершенно голая, спрыгнула с кровати и побежала за колодой карт.  
Я засмеялся.  
- Знаешь, Бэлла, ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять.  
Только Бэлла могла предложить сыграть в эту игру, пока лежала обнаженная в постели со своим парнем. Она действительно была уникальна…  
Она села обратно на кровать, ее поза не оставляла ничего моему воображению.  
- Бэлла, ты не помогаешь мне сосредоточиться, - застонал я.  
Она посмотрела на себя и тут же залилась румянцем. Она натянула на нижнюю часть тела покрывало, но грудь была по-прежнему открыта для моего взгляда. Я сел и оперся на спинку кровати, пока она раздавала карты.  
Из семи карт у меня не было пар, а у Бэллы уже было две.  
- Можешь первым ходить, - сказала она.  
Я пристально взглянул на нее. Смотреть на нее голую в то время, как мы играли в детскую карточную игру, было своего рода извращенной пыткой. Но тут Бэлла заметила мой взгляд и рассмеялась. При этом ее грудь колыхалась, и меня определенно стала возбуждать эта глупость.  
Я не мог поверить, что собираюсь сделать это.  
- У тебя есть пятерки? – спросил я и не смог удержатся от смеха над этой ситуацией.  
- Нет, прости. Тяни карту, - ответила она с широкой улыбкой и блеском в глазах, я не мог не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Я взял карту из колоды.  
- Эдвард, у тебя есть королевы?  
- Нет, любовь моя. Ходи, - ответил я.  
Я наклонился ближе к ней.  
- Бэлла, у тебя есть двойки? - спросил я мягким голосом.  
Она вытащила одну карту из своих и вместо того, чтобы просто передать ее мне, придвинулась и провела картой от моей груди к коленям, где и положила ее. О, а она коварна, подумал я.  
- Бэлла, у тебя есть девятки? – спросил я и придвинулся к ней еще немного ближе.  
- Тяни карту, - ответила она хриплым голосом. Я потянулся за картой, у меня образовалась пара королей, и я отложил ее в сторону.  
- Эдвард, может, у тебя есть шестерки? – спросила она и прикусила свою нижнюю губу.  
Я взял шестерку и передал ее ей. Она взяла меня за запястье и забрала карту, но руку не отпустила. Вместо этого она опустила губы к моему среднему пальцу и нежно его пососала. Мои глаза закрылись, когда я ощутил теплоту ее рта на моем пальце, и, конечно же, мои мысли переместились на то, что могло бы быть у нее во рту вместо моего пальца. Она отпустила меня.  
- Эдвард, у тебя есть тузы? – и она потянула покрывало так, что оно обнажило ее правое бедро.  
- Тяни карту, - еле смог выговорить я, таращась на ее голую ногу.  
Я посмотрел на нее сквозь опущенные ресницы, пытаясь ослепить ее.  
- Бэлла, у тебя есть тройки? – спросил я.  
Она взяла карту и положила ее на свое обнаженное бедро.  
- Представляешь, тройка у меня есть.  
Я потянулся и накрыл рукой ее бедро вместе с картой, спустился к колену, наслаждаясь мягкостью ее кожи и тем, как участилось ее дыхание, когда я нежно сжал ее бедро.  
- А теперь…у тебя есть семерки?  
- Тяни карту.  
Я отложил в сторону пару восьмерок.  
- Эдвард, - выдохнула она. Очевидно, что она хотела добиться от меня определенной реакции. Она знала, что я обожаю, когда она с придыханием произносит мое имя. – У тебя есть королевы?  
- Тяни карту.  
Игра продолжалась в таком же духе еще некоторое время. Иногда она сдвигала простыню, чтобы оголить себя еще больше, то же самое делал и я, пока мы оба не остались полностью обнаженными.  
Я был горд тем, что она первая не устояла. И прежде чем мы смогли закончить игру, Бэлла залезла ко мне на колени и начала объезжать меня. Потом мы занимались любовью прямо на картах, которые валялись по всей кровати. Нужно ли упоминать, что парочка все-таки прилипла к нашим потным телам…  
Минуту мы просто лежали на кровати, прежде чем я понял, что мы только что сделали, и рассмеялся.  
- Бэлла, ты только подумай, что мы сейчас сделали, - смеялся я. И вскоре она ко мне присоединилась.  
- Разве ты не рад, что я выбрала эту игру? – спросила она с усмешкой.  
- Я больше никогда не усомнюсь в твоем выборе, - сказал я со смехом, а потом встал. – Пойдем, нужно принять душ, и начинать наш день.  
- Хорошо, - ответила она и повела меня в душ.  
Мы принимали душ вместе, но в этом не было ничего сексуального, мы по большей части просто резвились. Мы очереди вымыли друг другу волосы, при этом она дергала мои гораздо сильнее, чем было необходимо, и это закончилось тем, что я начал щекотать ее. Она поскользнулась о мокрый пол, упала и потянула меня за собой. Мы лежали на полу в душе, она была подо мной, мы смеялись. Это продолжалось, пока вода не стала совсем холодной.  
Мы оделись и решили пойти прогуляться. Для начала мы зашли в маленькую кофейню, чтобы купить к завтраку пончики и кофе.  
- С желе? Серьезно, Эдвард? - спросила со смехом Бэлла.  
- Знаешь что, мисс «Я буду скучный пончик с глазурью», молчи, - резко ответил я и шутливо толкнул ее локтем в плечо.  
Мы сели за маленький столик.  
- А ты знаешь, как обидеть человека, – засмеялась она. – Я сейчас заплачу!  
- Ты воняешь, - тут же нашелся я с новым оскорблением, и мы оба смеялись, пока слезы не покатились из глаз.  
Потом мы пошли в маленький книжный магазинчик, в котором я часто бывал, когда приезжал в Сиэтл в то время, когда учился в старшей школе. Это был миленький небольшой магазин с очень уютной домашней атмосферой, не говоря уже о тоннах книжек, которые не могли не привлечь мое внимание.

BPOV

Мы вошли в уютный книжный магазинчик, который, хоть и был невероятно маленьким, вмещал огромное количество книг. Как только мы вошли, зазвенел дверное звоночек, и пожилой мужчина вышел из задней комнаты.  
- Здравствуйте. Ну, кто у нас здесь? – спросил он, глядя прямо на меня.  
- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Бэлла.  
- Очень приятно встретить здесь такую очаровательную молодую девушку. Я Руперт. Добро пожаловать в мой магазин.  
- Приятно познакомиться, Руперт, - сказала я.  
- А ты, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к Эдварду, - тебя я знаю. Эдвард, правильно?  
- Да, сэр. Приятно снова повидаться с вами, Руперт, - сказал Эдвард, протягивая руку для пожатия, но Руперт притянул его к себе и по-отечески обнял.  
- Да, мне тоже. Тебя давно здесь не было. Неужели у тебя больше нечего читать? Я-то думал, у тебя книг достаточно для открытия собственного магазина, - пошутил Руперт.  
- У меня осталась парочка. Но в последнее время я занят, - ответил Эдвард с улыбкой.  
Руперт посмотрел на меня.  
- Ну, еще бы! – сказал он со смехом.  
- Руперт, это моя Бэлла, - представил меня Эдвард. Мое сердце сбивалось с ритма каждый раз, как он называл меня своей. Мне нравилось, что он ведет себя так, будто я принадлежу только ему, ведь так и было. Он мог получить любую часть, какую только пожелает.  
Руперт взял мою руку и поцеловал ее.  
- Ну, теперь понятно, кто давал Эдварду уроки шарма, - пошутила я.  
- Возможно. Когда он был младше, то проводил здесь много времени, - ответил Руперт. – Я надеюсь, он относится к тебе, как джентльмен должен относиться к леди.  
- Как когда, - ответила я с улыбкой.  
- Эдвард, ты должен лучше себя вести, - наставлял его Руперт.  
- Что? Да я ничего не сделал, - защищался он.  
- Сегодня утром он сказал мне, что он меня плохо пахнет, - сказала я, притворившись серьезной.  
Руперт наклонился ближе ко мне.  
- Знаешь, я думаю, тебе стоит бросить его и найти себе настоящего джентльмена, - прошептал он с улыбкой.  
Я засмеялась.  
- Заманчивое предложение, Руперт, но, судя по кольцу у вас на пальце, могу сказать, что вы человек женатый. Все хорошие мужчины уже заняты.  
- Может, вы уже перестанете флиртовать? Я стою рядом, - сказал Эдвард, посмеиваясь.  
- Да, извини, - ответил Руперт и подмигнул мне, - чем я могу вам помочь?  
- Вообще-то, я просто хотела осмотреться, - сказала я им обоим.  
- Тогда магазин в вашем полном распоряжении, - проговорил Руперт с приглашающим жестом.  
Мы с Эдвардом провели несколько часов в магазине, выбирая книги и читая на полу по несколько глав. Закончилось все тем, что мы вместе сидели на полу и читали. Он привалился к книжной полке, а я положила голову ему на колени. День был таким спокойным… пока не зазвонил телефон.  
- Привет, Элис, - ответил он, - нет, мы не знали, что уже так поздно. Ладно, ладно. Да, сейчас я тебе ее привезу. Все, пока.  
Про себя я застонала. Я знала, что сегодня вечером Элис собирается потащить нас в клуб. А это предполагает очередное превращение меня в куклу Барби.  
- Прости, любимая. Нам нужно ехать. Сколько ты выбрала?  
- О, всего около тринадцати.  
Он засмеялся надо мной и понес книги к прилавку.  
- Ого, она читает так же много, как и ты, - сказал Руперт Эдварду, - Не упусти ее.  
Я рассмеялась.  
- Рада, что вы меня одобрили, - сказала я ему.  
- Приходите в любое время. Я буду рад снова увидеть вас, - сказал нам Руперт. Мы ответили, что еще обязательно вернемся, и ушли.

Go Fish - Карточная игра для двух игроков, каждый из которых должен собрать определенный набор карт.  
Как только мы приехали в отель, Розали немедленно оттащила меня от Эдварда.  
- Нам нужно тебя подготовить. Иди в комнату Элис, а я пока сбегаю к вам в номер за твоей одеждой. А потом я сразу займусь твоими волосами.  
Я сделала, как было сказано, и подошла к номеру Элис как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она выпихивает за дверь Джаспера.  
- Прости. Но, поверь мне, ты не хочешь быть там сейчас, - сказала я ему.  
Он послал мне извиняющую улыбку перед тем, как Элис втянула меня вовнутрь.  
- Садись, - скомандовала она и указала на стул, стоящий перед туалетным столиком. Я села.  
- Отлично, я забрала шмотки так, что Эдвард не увидел! – сказала Розали, очевидно весьма гордая собой.  
- Хорошо, теперь давай начинать. Это займет больше времени, чем вчера вечером, - сказала Элис, и я снова мысленно застонала.  
Казалось, они уже целую вечность расчесывают, завивают и красят меня. К тому времени, как они закончили, Розали и Элис были совершенно измотаны попытками сделать меня менее невинной и более сексуальной.  
- Переодевайся! – приказала Элис и бросила мне одежду. Я вздохнула, начала раздеваться, а потом натягивать на себя клубную одежду.  
Вообще-то, она мне очень понравилась. Голубой топ был сделан как корсет, но к моему облегчению, он был на шлейках. К нему шли полинявшие джинсы, которые сидели очень низко на бедрах и едва прикрывали мою задницу. Также особым указанием было не надевать трусиков (так как на мне были не стринги, а Роуз и Элис не захотели идти в мою комнату, чтобы взять их…лентяйки).  
Когда я была полностью одета, мне наконец позволили посмотреть на себя в зеркало, и то, что я там увидела, просто ошарашило меня. Одежда сидела на мне идеально, облегая каждый изгиб. На моей голове порхали дикие сексуальные кудряшки. Элис накрасила меня гораздо темнее, чем прошлой ночью. Мои веки цвета угольной дымки были обведены черной подводкой, а тушь сделала ресницы невероятно длинными. Губы были ярко красными, и поэтому казались еще полнее. На щеки они нанесли только немного румянца, так как краснеть у меня отлично получалось и без посторонней помощи.  
- Черт, - вот и все, что я смогла сказать. Я едва узнала себя.  
Элис и Розали просто визжали от удовольствия.  
- Мы знаем, - ответили они в один голос.  
Если даже мне казалось, что я выгляжу потрясающе, то Эдварда это точно убьет. Я засмеялась этой мысли, но меня вернул в реальность стук в дверь.  
Элис открыла ее, и наши идеальные парни вошли в комнату. Эдвард увидел меня, его глаза расширились, а рот раскрылся. Я не могла винить его, я выглядела совершенно по-другому. Скажу даже больше, я выглядело очень горячо.  
Но и он был ничуть не хуже. На Эдварде были черные джинсы, и рубашка насыщенного красновато-коричневого цвета, верхние три пуговки которой были расстегнуты. Нужно издать какой-нибудь закон, согласно которому Эдвард будет обязан ходить с обнаженной грудью все время.  
Он подошел ко мне и обнял. Он уже почти поцеловал меня, когда раздалось громкое покашливание. Мы обернулись и увидели, что Элис неодобрительно смотрит на нас.  
- Что? – спросила я.  
- Помада! – ответила она так, будто это было очевидно. Я вздохнула и отступила от Эдварда.  
- Давайте, парни! Пойдем уже оторвемся! – закричал Эммет, явно очень довольный.  
- Дорогой, я люблю тебя, но еще раз используешь эту фразу…и тебе ничего не светит всю неделю, - сказала ему Роуз.  
Мы вошли в гараж, и я была очень рада, что Джейкоб не увидел меня такой, иначе Эдвард бы точно на него нарычал.  
Когда мы подъехали к клубу, он был заполнен, и у входа образовалась длинная очередь, которая начиналась еще за углом.  
- Ребята, это может занять некоторое время, - сказала я, немного расстроенная.  
- Дорога, я бы никогда не заставил тебя столько ждать, - прошептал мне на ухо Эдвард и обвил свою руку вокруг моей талии.  
Мы подошли прямо к входу, вышибала посмотрел на нас и поднял канат, а меня проводил оценивающим взглядом. Эдвард сильнее стиснул мою талию и подтолкнул меня к входу. Так мило, что он ревнует меня к каждому столбу!  
В клубе горели огни, и играла громкая музыка. Я не могла различить в толпе отдельных людей. Они все выглядели как улей, ячейки которого образовывали пары, сплетенные в почти порнографических позах.  
Мы зашли в кабину и сели, а Джаспер подозвал официантку. Он заказал нам колу, и ее тут же принесли.  
- Пойдем потанцуем, Джас! – сказала Элис, схватила Джаспера за руку и потащила его на танцпол, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать.  
- Не хочешь потанцевать со мной? – спросил меня Эдвард.  
- Конечно, но должна предупредить тебя, что никогда так ни с кем не танцевала, - предупредила я его.  
- Я думаю, ты справишься.  
И он потянул меня на танцпол. Я повернулась и увидела, что Эммет и Роуз последовали за нами, чтобы тоже присоединиться к Джасперу и Элис.  
Мы с Эдвардом танцевали лицом друг к другу, и я старалась двигаться как можно сексуальнее. И у меня неплохо получалось. Заиграла песня "Crazy Bitch", я начала двигать бедрами, закинула свои руки ему на шею, а его обвились вокруг моей талии.  
Хоть между нами уже и так не было никакого пространства, я хотела быть еще ближе к нему. Я стала тереться о его ногу, и он издал почти неслышный стон, но я его услышала, и это придало мне уверенности, я стала глубже погружаться в танец. Временами я вверх и вниз скользила своим телом по его ноге. Его руки двигались по моей спине и, в конце концов, остановились на моей заднице.  
Мы продолжали так на протяжении нескольких песен, но потом заиграла песня "Get Low", и я решила изменить ситуацию.  
Я повернулась к нему спиной и стала тереться своей попкой о его бедра. Он ответил тем, что положил свои руки мне на бедра. Я прижалась спиной к его груди, и мы задвигались как одном ритме.  
- Знаешь, а у тебя получается гораздо лучше, чем ты пыталась убедить меня, - прошептал он мне на ухо.  
- Ты еще ничего не видел!  
Я нагнулась, а потом медленно стала поднимать свою попку, скользя ей по его телу.  
- О боже, вы видели, что только что сделала Бэлла, это было невероятно горячо! – прокричал Эммет достаточно громко, чтобы все вокруг начали пялиться на меня. Но я просто продолжила танцевать с очень счастливым Эдвардом (судя по тому, что я чувствовала).  
Мы продолжали тереться друг о друга, и я пошла еще дальше: схватила его руки и стала двигать их по своему телу. Я отпустила его руки, а свои завела назад, чтобы обнять его за шею и притянуть еще ближе к себе. Он начал целовать мою шею, и его руки зажили собственной жизнью.  
Они скользили по моему животу и вдруг оказались в моих штанах. Я задохнулась от удивления и почувствовала на своей шее его улыбку.  
- В чем дело, любимая? – спросил он своим сексуальным голосом.  
Я ничего не ответила, просто сильнее прижалась к его бедрам.  
- Мммм…нет трусиков? Это обещает быть очень приятным, - прошептал он, и его руки нырнули еще глубже в мои брюки. Потом он вынул одну руку и положил ее на бедро, но правую оставил в брюках.  
Он начал потирать меня и с моих губ внезапно сорвался громкий стон, когда он ввел в меня два пальца и начал двигать ими.  
- Эдвард, - выдохнула я и оперлась всем весом на его грудь.  
- Да, любовь моя? – спросил он так невинно, как будто ничего не происходило.  
Он задвигал пальцами еще быстрее и начал потирать мой клитор, мое дыхание сорвалось. В конце концов, я кончила на его руку, и он вытащил ее.  
Он провел мокрыми пальцами по моим губам, а потом развернул меня к себе и впился в меня поцелуем. Наши языки затеяли чувственный танец, этот поцелуй был просто невероятным. Когда я оторвалась от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, оказалось, что он еще не закончил со мной. Он опустился к моей ключице и начал посасывать ее.  
- Хочешь, чтобы я подарила тебе такое же удовольствие, как и ты мне? – прошептала я ему на ухо.  
- Ты уже и так это сделала, - ответил он, прежде чем снова поцеловать меня.  
- Господи, они еще хуже, чем мы, - сказала Розали, оттаскивая меня от Эдварда.  
- Не думайте, что мы не видели это маленькое шоу, - сказала Элис с ухмылкой. Я покраснела и спрятала лицо на груди у Эдварда.  
- И не только мы видели это, но еще 84 парня и 72 девушки, которые сейчас невероятно возбуждены, - засмеялся Джаспер.  
- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Эдвард.  
- Я видел их лица. Поверь мне, я знаю.  
Мы все еще немного потанцевали. И время от времени Элис, Джаспер, Роуз или Эммет кричали «проверка рук», и нам приходилось поднимать руки так, чтобы они могли видеть их. Это было довольно забавно. Но время приближалось к утру, и мы решили уехать.  
По пути в отель я была так измотана, что заснула бы, если бы Эдвард время от времени не потирал меня через джинсы, которые уже были насквозь мокрые.  
Но как только мы добрались до своей комнаты, то разделить и заснули, едва наши головы коснулись подушек. Я засыпала в объятиях Эдварда и услышала его тихий шепот:  
- Я люблю тебя. Однажды я на тебе женюсь.  
И на этой ноте я провалилась в мечты о вечности с Эдвардом. Кому нужен рай, когда есть все это? Если бы только можно было жить вечно.


	17. Начинайте вечеринку

Эдвард  
Я действительно становился испорченным, просыпаясь рядом с таким совершенством каждое утро. Когда утренние лучи проникали в маленький разрез жалюзи гостиницы, я проснулся, осознавая, что Белла снова лежит в моих объятьях. Я определённо начал привыкать к этому. Но как только я подумал об этом, я понял, что этого может и не произойти.

До сих пор это лето было похоже на красивую фантазию. Я лишь хотел становиться всё лучше и лучше с каждым днём…делать каждый день особенным для моей Беллы. Но что случиться, когда закончиться последний день лета? Мы разъедимся по разным школам, и не будем видеть друг друга в течение трёх лет. Случиться ли так, когда лето закончиться?

Нет! Я отказываюсь верить в это. Я люблю эту женщину слишком сильно, чтобы отпустить её снова. Она моя вторая половинка. До встречи с ней, я думал, что знаю, каково это быть цельным, но на самом деле я был далёк от этого. Когда она вернулась в мою жизнь, я понял, что уже никогда не смогу жить так, как жил до неё. Не после всего произошедшего. И я найду выход.

«Эдвард» вздохнула она, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на меня и зарылась лицом в мою грудь «Мммм…ты пахнешь так хорошо»

Я усмехнулся, заставляя мою грудь сотрясаться «Я не думаю, что после того клуба, в котором мы были вчера, можно хорошо пахнуть».

И это было правдой. Мы так устали вчера, что возвратившись домой, тут же отключились.

«Я хочу узнать, что Элис запланировала на сегодня» сказал я, целуя волосы Беллы.

Я схватил телефон и набрал номер «Алло» послышался сонный голос Элис.

«Я разбудил тебя?» я никогда не вставал раньше Элис. Наверное, они с Джаспером и не ложились «Я только хотел узнать, что ты планировала на сегодня» объяснил я.

«Спать» это было все, что она ответила. И если честно, план мне нравился, особенно если я хотел быть бодрым сегодня на вечеринке «Только пусть Белла придёт ко мне в комнату в полседьмого».

Я посмотрел на будильник, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке. Был только час дня.  
«Нет проблем. Иди, спи дальше» ответил я

«Я и так собиралась» сказала она и повесила трубку.

Я положил телефон на тумбочку и вернулся обратно в кровать. Белла немедленно прижалась ко мне и положила свою голову мне на грудь

«И каков приговор?» спросила она, согревая мою грудь тёплым дыханием.

«Мы спим пока, но ты должна быть у неё в 6.30» ответил я.

Она вздохнула «Ладно, но пока давай поспим»

Я тихо засмеялся, не желая её тревожить «Хорошо, любовь моя. Мы будем спать» ответил я, поглаживая её шелковистые волосы.

На самом деле я не собирался снова засыпать. Поэтому я лежал там, наслаждаясь моментом. Я немного спустился, и теперь моё лицо было на одном уровне с её, а наши носы почти соприкасались.

Она действительно была ангелом, спустившимся с небес. Подарок, посланный мне богом. И я не собирался тратить момент впустую. Как раз когда она спит, я буду наслаждаться её присутствием, тем более, что её разговор во сне делает это ещё интереснее.

«Эдвард, не этот. Возьми блендер с восьмью насадками» пробормотала она сонно. Я прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться «Возможно, я собираюсь растопить шоколадные суши» продолжила она.

«Спасибо. Я люблю тебя. Я рада, что ты разрешил мне приобрести блендер»  
Я улыбнулся и поцеловал её щёку, заставляя маленькую улыбочку появиться на её ангельском лице.

Следующим, что я почувствовал, было невероятное ощущение у меня на плече. Я открыл вначале один глаз, а затем и второй и увидел, что Белла целует моё плечо.

«Привет» сказал я хриплым от сна голосом.

«И тебе привет» улыбнулась она в ответ «Уже поздно, и я должна принять душ до того, как пойду к Элис. Я решила разбудить тебя и предупредить» она поцеловала мой лоб «Ты можешь снова поспать, я разбужу тебя, когда буду уходить.»  
Она отбросила одеяло и встала. Увидев ее божественное голое тело, я почувствовал, что не чувствую себя больше уставшим. Я тоже откинул одеяло и пошел за ней. Когда мы дошли до ванны, она повернулась ко мне.  
«И куда же ты собрался?» спросила она.  
«Мне тоже нужно принять душ.» напомнил я ей, целуя плечо «Нам следует беречь воду»  
Она засмеялась. «О нет мистер. Если ты пойдешь вместе со мной, то я точно не буду во время у Элис. Тебе придется подождать, пока я приму душ.»  
Я надулся, но она лишь поцеловала меня, и закрыла дверь. Я вернулся к кровати и рухнул на нее.

*  
БЕЛЛА

Как сильно я не хотела бы принять душ с Эдвардом, и я действительно могла бы, но тогда я точно опоздала бы к Элис и расстроила её. А расстроенная Элис не хорошая идея, особенно, если где-то поблизости с ней находилась раскалённая плойка и щёточка для туши.

Я мылась быстро, но основательно. Я была более чем счастлива, смыть всю ту грязь вчерашнего клуба. Но мой мозг возвращался к тому клубу и … к Эдварду. Невозможно было не заметить, как сотни девушек поглядывали на него, но после того, что он сделал вчера во время танца, я забыла обо всех присутствующих (очевидно).

Я вышла из душа и начала приводить себя в порядок, не заботясь о сушке своих волос, ими займётся Рози. Я оделась и пошла в свою комнату. Надеть лифчик с тем платьем не представлялось возможным. Я до сих пор не могла поверить, что Элис выбрала то смешное белое платье для меня.

Я подошла к кровати, на которой лежал Эдвард и хихикнула. Он лежал на животе, растянувшись на кровати. Он даже не потрудился прикрыться, так что его великолепное голое тело было открыто для моего взора.

«Эдвард» произнесла я, прикасаясь к нему «Тебе уже пора вставать» сказала я.

Он перевернулся. Я засмеялась, когда поняла, что он, очевидно, забыл, что всё ещё голый «Тебе необходимо одеться»

Он положил меня на кровать «Мы т могли бы остаться сегодня здесь, совершенно одни» проговорил он обольстительно.

«И расстроить Элис. Нет спасибо. Я люблю тебя, но всё ещё хочу жить» проговорила я со смехом и отодвинулась от него. Боже, он выглядел так великолепно «Увидимся, когда я буду готова» проговорила и, наклонившись, быстро поцеловала его.

Я захватила платье (если это можно было так назвать) и отправилась на поиски Элис в третий и последний раз. Сегодня я буду последний раз Белла-Барби.

«Ура! Ты как раз во время!» сказала Элис, захватывая и протаскивая меня в свою комнату, прежде чем я даже смогла постучать.

«Доброе утро Элис. Джаспер»

«Привет Белла. Ты не выглядишь слишком уставшей после вчерашней ночи» отметил он.

«Ага, ну сейчас тоже 6.30 ночи» посмеялась я

«Я рада, что вы ребята решили поговорить, но Джаспер, ты должен уйти, чтобы мы могли закончить с Беллой» проинструктировала Элис.

«Я тоже люблю тебя детка» сказал он с сарказмом.

Она подошла к нему и обернула свои руки вокруг его шеи «Прости меня, милый. Я люблю тебя. И я докажу тебе это позже, сегодня ночью» заверила его Элис

Я отвернулась, не желая видеть или слышать больше. Джаспер вышел из комнаты. Через некоторое время появилась Розали с феном и утюжком для волос.

Она держала фен, как оружие «Итак, леди, давайте сделаем это!»

Элис и я хихикнули. Я пошла к стулу, ожидая пыток.

Элис подобрала туфли к моему платью, в то время, как Рози сушила мои волосы. К тому времени, когда она закончила, я была похожа на невесту Франкенштейна.

«Я очень рада, что вы так сделали. Теперь это выглядит гораздо лучше» проговорила я с сарказмом, изучая своё отражение в зеркале. Мои волосы были похожи на кузена Это* из семейки Адамс.

«Успокойся, я собираюсь выпрямить твои волосы» заверила меня Розали.

«И это – то, что она сказала» пробормотала я, и мы все трое рассмеялись, потому что сказанное мной не имело никакого смысла.

Как только Элис нашла мне туфельки, она начала делать мне педикюр, окрашивая мои ногти в прозрачный цвет.

Скоро Розали начала выпрямлять мои волосы, как она и обещала, а Элис в это время занялась моим макияжем. Она накрасила меня почти также, как и в предыдущие две ночи. Тогда мои глаза были с лёгким оттенком коричневого, сейчас же она наложила больше теней, заставляя сверкать веки. Карандашом для глаз она подвела основание глаз, а затем накрасила их тушью. Губы она накрасила кроваво красным оттенком, утверждая, что они будут хорошо смотреться с белым платьем. Также она немного добавила лёгкий румянец.

Розали завершила мою причёску в тоже время, что Элис закончила с макияжем. Я увидела, что мои волосы были идеально прямыми и сверкали. Я снова выглядела великолепно. Эти девочки были просто чудо.

«Ну а теперь платье» объявила Элис.

Я скинула одежду, и они вручили мне платье. Я вступила в это (у этого платья не было молнии, а я не хотела испортить причёску или макияж). Потребовалось много времени, чтобы шевельнуться в нем, как в прочем и в день примерки. Но, в конце концов, мы втроём сумели это сделать.

«Вот, держи твои силиконовые сиськи» сказала Элис, протягивая мне 2, подобных желе, предмета

«Ты уверена, что это сработает?» спросила я. Она заверила меня, и я их одела [для того, чтобы при прыжке у неё грудь не выпала]. Затем я потянула платье наверх и прикрыла свою грудь.

Как только я посмотрела в зеркало, мои глаза тут же расширились. Вчера вечером, я думала, что выгляжу сексуально, но это не могло сравниться с моим сегодняшним видом.

«Вы, девочки, действительно видите меня в ЭТОМ?» спросила я риторически «Я ни за что это не одену. Это слишком. У меня практически ничего не прикрыто.

«Я знаю, просто идеально» воскликнула Розали.

«Хорошо, вот ты это и оденешь» сказала я ей.

«Белла, ты выглядишь просто фантастически в этом. Правда. И ты оденешь это, чтобы сделать Эдварда и ещё 84 мужчин, которые пускают по тебе слюни. И на этом мы закончим» почти кричала Элис.

Моя голова опустилась «Да, мэм»

«Хорошо, а теперь пойдём к нашим мальчикам»

Мы пошли в наш с Эдвардом номер. Эмметт и Джаспер вышли первыми.

«Привет, леди» сказал Эмметт «Белла! Боже, ты выглядишь сногсшибательно!»

Я посмотрела вниз и тут же покраснела. Внезапно я была схвачена и потянута в наш номер. Дверь сзади меня закрылась, и, обернувшись, я увидела Эдварда.

«Ты не наденешь это» сказал он, его глаза выглядели сердитыми.

«Я думала, тебе понравилось, когда я примеряла это» сказала я смущённо.

«Мне действительно нравиться это. Боже, я люблю это» сказал он «Но только тогда, когда я единственный, кто может это видеть. Я не хочу, чтобы другие парни смотрели на тебя, когда ты так одета».

«Эдвард, ты такой восхитительный, когда ревнуешь! Но я уверена, что мне сегодня тоже придётся иметь дело с девушками, которые будут на тебя смотреть…это неизбежно. Но пока мы вместе, ничего не произойдёт» я подошла ближе, чтобы моя грудь касалась его «И я уверена, что все знают, что я принадлежу тебе, а ты принадлежишь мне»

Он подарил мне маленькую улыбку и затем кивнул головой «Но я не буду отпускать тебя всю ночь» предупредил он.

«У меня бы не было другого выхода в любом случаи»

Мы вернулись к остальным, и пошли к лифту. Как только он открылся, я почувствовала, что все мужчины повернули головы в нашу сторону. На этот раз было такое чувство, что они смотрят не на Розали и Элис, а на меня…странно.

Как только мы спустились вниз, я почувствовала, что хватка Эдварда стала крепче. К нам приближался Джейкоб.

«Белла, ты выглядишь ГОРЯЧО!» сказал он откровенно.

«Эй, ты знаешь, как заставить девушку упасть в обморок» ответила я саркастично, продолжая идти.

«Я сожалею, но… чёрт возьми!»

«И слова что надо» отметила я

«Не волнуйся, любимая, ты выглядишь восхитительно» сказал Эдвард.

Я поцеловала его в губы «Теперь - это прилагательное». Я улыбнулась, поскольку мы покинули отель и Джейкоб остался позади нас (прим. автора: я не знаю, как вы, девочки, но я предпочитаю, когда меня называют симпатичной или красивой, но не горячей).

Пока мы ехали в машине, мои руки были переплетены с руками Эдварда. Я думаю, он понимал, что я чувствую себя неуютно. Я была счастлива, что он уважает меня, несмотря на наряд. Это сделало его ещё более идеальным.

Мы подъехали к огромному особняку. Повсюду были огни и палатки. Если бы я не знала, где мы, я решила бы, что мы на вечеринке в Лас Вегасе, а не в Сиетле.

«Ничего себе!» воскликнула я, поскольку мы шли вокруг особняка к заднему двору.

«Точно» ответила Элис

Задний двор нельзя было и двором назвать. Там был огромный бассейн с водопадом. Внутренний дворик был огромен. Там был бар вместе с барменом. Вечеринка была переполнена людьми.

«Белла? Элис?» услышала я голос.

Я обернулась и увидела свою старую подругу Анжелу Вебер, которая бежала к нам.

«Как ты, Анжела?» спросила я

«Фантастически. О, Бен, смотри, кто это» позвала она своего парня

«Белла?2 спросил он, и я заметила, как он окинул меня взглядом и остановился на моей груди.

«Ага. И как тебе такая жизнь?» спросила я, почувствовав, как Эдвард притянул меня ближе к нему.

«Мне нравиться. Я никогда не был таким счастливым» ответил он, наконец отведя от меня взгляд. Он посмотрел на Анжелу влюблёнными глазами. Они всегда идеально смотрелись вместе.

«Хорошо, мы собираемся осмотреться здесь и потанцевать2 ответила Элис «Если что, увидимся позже»

«Звучит великолепно» ответила Анжела.

Мы шли вокруг двора, время от времени смешиваясь с людьми. На Розали обратило внимание два парня, а Элис приглянулась сразу трём. К счастью я была оставлена в покое.

Эдвард и я пошли туда, где был ди-джей и танцевали гости. Я обернула свои руки вокруг его шеи, и мы стали слегка покачиваться. Ничего похоже на вчерашнюю ночь.

«Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?» спросил Эдвард

«Вода была подошла» ответила я

Он поцеловал меня «Оставайся здесь. Я быстро» я кивнула, и он ушёл.

Я чувствовала себя немного неуклюжей, не танцуя, как все остальные вокруг меня.

«Прошу прощения, красавица. Потанцуешь со мной?» я обернулась и улыбнулась, когда увидела знакомое лицо.  
"С удовольствием".

Эдвард  
Я оставил Беллу, чтобы принести ей воды. Когда я подходил к бару, казалось, что все расступались передо мной.

«Что вам нужно?» спросил бармен.

«Воды, пожалуйста» ответил я. Он хватил стакан и передал мне.

«Спасибо» ответил я.

«Нет, нет, спасибо большое» поправил он. Я стрельнул на него взглядом и отвернулся. Как только я это сделал, какая-то девушка налетела на меня.

«О боже мой, мне так неловко» сказала блондинка, смотря на меня и хлопая ресницами.

«Все нормально» ответил я и попытался пройти, но она встала на моём пути.

«Может быть, мне что-нибудь для тебя сделать? Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, всё» ответила она томным голосом. Я мысленно простонал. Она была очень вульгарной.

«Что угодно?» спросил я с улыбкой. Она кивнула

«Хорошо, оставь меня в покое и не заговаривай больше со мной» сказал я, проходя мимо шокированной девушки. Я посмеялся над её реакцией и пошёл обратно к Белле.

Но как только я подошёл к тому месту, я увидел её вместе с другим парнем. Я не мог видеть его лица, но она, несомненно, была довольной. Я ускорил свой шаг.

Мужчина, который танцевал с ней, выглядел почему-то знакомым. Но огромная ревность, которую я почувствовал в тот момент, не дала мне мыслить здраво.  
Моя Белла танцевала с другим мужчиной.

«Белла» крикнул я. Она обернулась и подбежала ко мне.

«Ох, спасибо» ответила она, забирая воду. Она вела себя так, как будто ничего не происходило.

«Белла» я попытался контролировать свой голос. Я не злился на неё. Она, вероятно, не подозревала, что он хотел с ней сделать. «Кто это с тобой танцует?»  
спросил я напряжённым голосом.

«О Эдвард» она извиняющийся улыбнулась. «Извини. Я не думала, что ты всё так воспримешь. Я думала, ты помнишь его. Ты злишься на меня?»  
Я улыбнулся ей, но моя улыбка не затронула глаз. Я был расстроен, что этот парень отнимал у меня Беллу «Ты сказала, я знаю кто это. Так кто же он?» спросил я, планируя двинуть ему.

«Я? Ты меня знаешь» ответил мужчина, подходя к нам. У него были длинные тёмные волосы и козлиная борода. Я знал, что уже видел его раньше, но где?

«Извини, где я мог тебя видеть?»

«Эдвард, я немного обижен» сказал он с подделанным обиженным видом. «Это же я, Бретт. С тех пор, как я танцевал с Беллой в ресторане, я решил, что обязательно приглашу её снова. Кроме того, когда она выглядит так аппетитно, как сегодня вечером, она не должна оставаться одна. Мужчины – свиньи».  
Я улыбнулся. Это был Бретт из ресторана. Тот самый, который считал меня привлекательным.

«Бретт, приятно официально с тобой познакомится» Я протянул руку, которую он без колебаний пожал. Белла улыбнулась его спешке «Спасибо, что присмотрел за Беллой. Не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя».

«Ничего особенного, мы же друзья» он повернулся и подмигнул ей, она посмеялась с этого.

«Да ты флиртуешь!» сказал я, усмехаясь.

«Расслабься, я не претендую на тебя» сказал он и на этот раз подмигнул мне.

«Извини, но я уже занят» сказал я, смеясь и подталкивая Беллу ближе к своей груди.

«Жаль» ответил он, и Белла засмеялась снова.

«Бретт, почему бы тебе ни познакомится с остальной нашей семьёй и друзьями» сказала Белла «И пожалуйста, не целься на Джаспера или Эмметта. Мы не хотим, чтобы Эдвард ревновал» пошутила она.

«Я тоже тебя люблю» ответил Бретт.

Мы добрались до остальной нашей семьи и теперь все семеро сидели на террасе рядом с бассейном. Мы представили им Бретта, которого они все нашли занимательным,

«Розали, у тебя самое прекрасное тело, которое я когда-либо видел. Другое дело Эдвард» заметил он, подмигивая мне.

Я посмотрел на Беллу, у которой были широко распахнуты глаза. Она усмехнулась и прислонилась к моему уху «Он прав. У тебя изумительное тело» её горячее дыхание возле моего уха, заставило меня задрожать.

Она повернулась сесть мне на колени и, посмотрев вниз, я увидел, что её платье очень высоко поднялось. Буквально не оставляя её прикрытой. Я пристально наблюдал за этим.

«И Элис, твоё чувство стиля просто потрясающее» я услышал, как Бретт делал ей комплимент. Я посмотрел вверх и увидел его, сидящего между Розали и Элис.

«Эй, ты заставляешь подумать меня о том, что ты интересуешься нашими девочками» сказал Эмметт со смехом.

«Нет, нет. Я больше предпочитаю Эдварда. И никаких обид, дамы, но если бы я любил девушек, я предпочёл бы Беллу» объяснил Бретт.

«Не переживай, мы тоже» сказала Элис смеясь и показывая между ней и Розали и вспоминая наш вечер в горячем клубе, когда все думали непристойности о Белле.

Щёчки Беллы приняли оттенок красного, и она спрятала своё лицо у меня на шее. Я усмехнулся её реакции «Мне вас, конечно, жаль, но она моя» сказал я, оборачивая свои руки вокруг неё и целуя.

Этот поцелуй должен был быть быстрым и коротким, но из-за некоторых причин, я не мог отпустить её. Я начал целовать её более бурно, игнорируя свист и возгласы одобрения моей семьи.  
Она углубила поцелуй, в то время, как я терзал её верхнюю губу, моля разрешение войти. Она повернулась на моих коленях и оседлала меня. Наши языки боролись до тех пор, пока я не просунул свой в ёё рот, наслаждаясь потрясающим ароматом её дыхания.

Мои руки бродили по её телу, бёдрам, которые были не прикрытыми. Когда она повернулась оседлать меня, её платье поднялось ещё выше. И теперь я был единственный, кто не мог рассмотреть весь вид.

И это завело меня, как ничто другое. Взять её здесь… на виду у всех было действительно очень возбуждающей идеей. Правой рукой я скользнул между нами и обнаружил, что под платьем было мало материала. Я прикоснулся пальцем к её клитору и почувствовал, что она уже была влажной. Мы оба испустили небольшие стоны, продолжая целоваться.

«Ого. Они что, всегда такие?» я услышал, как спросил Бретт и это заставило Беллу оторваться от меня.

«Извините, ребята» сказала она, а её лицо тут же покраснело.

«Большое спасибо, Бретт» сказал я, претворяясь рассерженным.

«Я извиняюсь, я не должен был ничего говорить. Мы бы все хотели увидеть, как далеко это бы зашло» сказал Бретт.

«Может, тебе зайти в наш номер в отеле?» пошутила Белла.

Он засмеялся «Белла, дорогая, не дразни меня так» все начали смеяться.

Я поднялся и помог Белле поправить платье. Мы побродили немного вокруг, снова смешиваясь с толпой. Я мог видеть, как парни пялятся на Беллу целыми компаниями. Мне перестало нравиться это место.

Я решил, что нам пора идти, когда один парень подошёл к Белле и начал флиртовать с ней у меня на глазах. Наглость!

Мы попрощались с Бреттом, и Белла дала ему свой номер, он часто бывал в Форксе. Он на самом деле был весёлым парнем и знал, как нас рассмешить.

Я открыл пассажирскую дверь для Беллы до того, как усесться на водительское место. Повсюду ездили машины, и все смотрели на неё. Я не мог ей помочь, но посмотрел на неё с улыбкой.

«Что?» спросила она, подходя ко мне.

«Ничего. Ты просто выглядишь невероятно сексуальной» сказал я и стал смотреть на дорогу.

«Неужели?» спросила она, даже не подозревая об этом.

Белла  
Весь вечер он был просто невероятным, что ещё больше привлекало меня. Его слова о том, что я выгляжу сексуально, были последней каплей.

Я встала на колени на заднем сидении и прошептала Эдварду на ухо «Хочешь увидеть, что под платьем?»

Он кивнул, но продолжал смотреть на дорогу. Я прислонилась к моему окну и медленно раздвинула свои ноги, представляя ему отличный вид на мою возбуждённую часть.

Он посмотрел на меня и я сказала ему проглотить слюну, до того как он опять повернулся и стал следить за дорогой. Он стал дышать глубже и тяжелее.

Я схватила его правую руку и скользнула к центру моего возбуждения  
«Чувствуешь, как ты меня возбуждаешь?»  
К этому моменту мы уже были на парковке отеля. Он развернул машину и теперь сосредоточился на мне. Я отдёрнула его руку и облизнула её. Я отвернулась, но он уже был на мне.

Он поцеловал меня также бурно, как и до этого на вечеринке. К тому времени я была полностью голой, ожидая Эдварда.

Мы закончили на заднем сидении полулёжа. С каждым разом толчки Эдварда становились всё сильнее. Я кончила четыре раза до того, как мы решили вернуться в отель, чтобы остальные не начали волноваться из-за нашего отсутствия.

Мы оделись и, вернувшись в номер, тут же заснули. Завтра наши выходные в Сиетле уже закончатся, но эту был реально классный уикенд.


	18. Наверстать упущенное

"Давай, поднимайся! " Я услышала визг, от которого задрожала кровать. Я открыла глаза, и увидела как Элис запрыгнула на мою кровать. Когда я повернулась, то не увидела рядом Эдварда.  
"Элис." Я простонала и бросила в нее подушку, которую она поймала с полной непринужденностью и отбросила ее назад ко мне, при этом подушка попала мне в голову. Это все-таки не тот способ, от которого я бы хотела проснуться. Где был тот, который будил меня каждое утро?  
"Вставай, соня! Мы должны торопиться. Вот одежда." Сказала Элис, спрыгнула с кровати и бросила вещи в меня.  
"Где Эдвард?" Спросила я.  
"Эммет и Джаспер похитили его. Они хотели поболтаться с ним, так как в последнее время он проводил время только с тобой" сказала она. "Теперь вставай"  
Я встала, и пошла, чтобы принять душ и одеться.  
Когда я вышла из ванны, то все уже были в нашем номере. Готовые и нарядные . Элис даже успела упаковать мой чемодан.  
"Доброе утро." Эдвард подошел ко мне и обнял.  
"Доброе ." Я ответила, чувствуя, что мое состояние стало постепенно улучшаться.  
"Наконец-то ты здесь, мой скучный глазированный пончик " сказал он, поцеловав меня в лоб. Я рассмеялась выбранному прозвищу.  
Мы сели за стол и съели наш завтрак в мирной обстановке.  
"Так, мы решили, что я и Белла поедем на Aston Martin, а остальные поедут на джипе." заявила Элис.  
"Что?! Почему?" Я хотела поехать домой вместе с Эдвардом.  
"Потому что я хочу побыть вместе со своей лучшей подругой" Ответила Элис.  
Я улыбнулась ей и кивнула.  
Мы взяли наши чемоданы и пошли вниз, чтобы отметиться и выехать из номера. Я снова стояла и охраняла сумки, пока остальные стояли в очереди.  
"Белла?" Я услышала, что кто-то произнес мое имя. Я обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, кто это был.  
" Джейкоб. "Я коротко поприветствовала его.  
Он взял меня за руки и посмотрел в мои глаза. По нему было видно, что ему очень грустно от чего-то. "Я только хотел, чтобы ты знала, что я о том, что ты чувствуешь ко мне" сказал он.  
"Да?" Я приподняла бровь  
"Да, и ты должна знать, что это - ошибка. Я знаю, что у тебя есть парень и неправильно бросать его из-за меня " он продолжал.  
"Ты знаешь, я тоже так думаю" В моем голосе слышался сарказм.  
"Я знаю. Верь мне. Я тоже хочу тебя." Сказал он, не улавливая сарказма в моем голосе.. "Но я не смог бы жить так"  
"Я предполагаю, что я не для тебя" Я старалась говорить чистым и бесчувственным голосом. Я не верила в то, что он говорил...и более того, мне не верилось, что он не услышал сарказма в моих словах.  
"Нет, это не ты. Ты прекрасна. Но я сожалею, между нами ничего не может быть" он поцеловал мою руку и ушел.  
Я услышала хихиканье и повернулась, чтобы увидеть, как мои друзья смеются. Я посмотрела на них, задавая безмолвный вопрос " Вы сами верите в то, что произошло?" а затем я сама начала смеяться. Сиэтл оказался потрясающим городом.  
Мы упаковали наши вещи в Джип и я шла рядом с Эдвардом. "Надеюсь, мы увидимся очень скоро" Я обняла его.  
"Повеселись с Элис" парировал он. Я закатила глаза и засмеялась вслед за Эдвардом.  
Элис и я сели в машину Эдварда и поехали домой.  
"Итак…" начала Элис.  
"Итак…" ответила я.  
"Ты его любишь" заявила она.  
"Я думала, что ты уже знаешь об этом"  
"Я знала, но теперь это довольно очевидно" объяснила она. "И не только потому что я видела, как он засунул свою руку тебе в штаны"  
"Элис, он – твой брат. Тебе действительно удобно говорить об этом со мной?" Спросила я.  
"Фактически. Это же не то же самое, если бы я сказала, что он хорош в постели. Правда?"  
"Элис!"  
"Хорошо-хорошо. Ты не обязана говорить мне. Все, что я хочу сказать, это то, что он смотрит на тебя с обожанием. Я никогда его не видела таким. Спасибо тебе." Сказала она мягко.  
"Ты действительно не должна благодарить меня" сказала я ей.  
"Нет, должна. Ты не понимаешь. С ним никогда не было такого прежде. Я никогда не думала, что он остановится, чтобы полностью насладиться жизнью. Ты остановила его и показала всю красоту этого мира, о которой он и не мечтал. И то, что ты ему показала, называется любовью. И ты показала это не только мне, или Эммету, а ему. Ты заслуживаешь намного больше, чем просто спасибо" Я посмотрела на Элис, и увидела, что пара слезинок скатилось по ее щекам, но взгляд все равно остался приклеенным к дороге.  
"Я действительно люблю его, и ты знаешь это." Сказала я ей. Элис протянула свою правую руку и слегка сжала мою.  
"Я знаю"  
"Как ты думаешь, что будет в конце лета?" Спросила я ее. Я думала об этом в течение последних дней. Я не хотела, чтобы лето закончилось, но я знала, что в конечном счете, независимо от того насколько я надеялась и молилась, оно закончится. Элис всегда, казалось, знала ответы на все вопросы.  
"Ничего." Сказала она. "Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Посмотри на меня и Джаспера. Мы ходим в разные школы, но до сих пор любим друг друга."  
Она была права. Но я и Эдвард это не Элис и Джаспер. "Я знаю, что ты права, Элис. Но я – не ты." Маленькая слеза скатилась по моей щеке, как только я подумала о нашем с Эдвардом расставании. "Я не такая сильная как ты."  
Она сжала мою руку снова. "Конечно же, ты сильная. Ты намного сильнее меня. Ты держала свои чувства в себе три года. Я никогда не смогла бы ждать так долго. Все, что ты должна спросить у себя 'стоит ли он этого?'"  
Стоит ли он этого? Она серьезно меня спросила об этом? Конечно, стоит. У него мое сердце. И если бы он когда-нибудь отказался от меня, то мое сердце все равно бы принадлежало ему . "Абсолютно."  
"Так что ты действительно сильная." Ответила она. И я понимала, что она права. Я готова была провести следующие два года в колледже и видеть Эдварда иногда, имея большое время для разлук. Поскольку видеть его даже иногда уже является счастьем. И когда он целует меня, то это стоит следующих месяцев расставаний.  
"Спасибо, Элис. Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать."  
"Я знаю." Повторила она, и немедленно разрядила атмосферу.  
Мы потратили время на дорогу абсолютно «по нашему». Мы слушали Backstreet Boys, Vanilla Ice, и Hanson's "MMMBop".  
Когда мы подъехали к большому белому дому, у нас была истерика. Так как мы приехали раньше, то начали разгружаться. Прошло много времени, и мы с Элис начали беспокоиться. И в итоге, мы решили позвонить .  
"Джас, вы где, парни?" у Элис был заинтересованный голос. "Ооо, правда?" улыбка озарила ее лицо, и она быстро посмотрела на меня. "Хорошо, давай быстрее. Я тебя тоже люблю. Хорошо, пока." И она положила трубку.  
"Итак?" спросила я. "Где они?"  
"О, ммм, они остановили купить немного еды. У нас пустой холодильник, а есть пиццу каждую ночь мы не сможем. Это довольно хорошо. Мне не надо будет ехать." Тараторила она. И я поняла, что она что-то скрывает.  
"Угу." Сказала я недоверчивым тоном  
"Пошли. Я еще хочу сделать тебе маникюр"  
Я простонала и пошла за Элис, которая тянула меня за руку к своей комнате. Что происходит?

Эдвард  
Таким образом я сидел на заднем сидении джипа Эммета, который сам сидел рядом с Джаспером . Мне не нравилось отсутствие Беллы.  
"Так, тебе и Белле эти вещи кажутся хорошими." Джаспер был воспитан.  
"Да. Они хороши." Сказал я, смутившись, поняв, куда он клонит.  
"Хорошо, Эдвард." Отрезала Розали . "Белла полюбила тебя с того момента как переехала в Форкс, а ты, идиот, не замечал этого"  
Я вздрогнул. Я все это уже знал и много думал об этом, но было больно осознавать, что кто-то подтверждал это  
"Я знаю" согласился я  
"Так как вы собираетесь наверстать упущенное?" спросил Эммет  
"Я не уверен" сказал я "Но я постараюсь провести как можно больше времени с ней"  
"Неправильно!" завопил Джаспер. "Это не достаточно хорошо. Слушайте, все мы думаем о Белле как о маленькой сестре. Притворимся, что не слышали, что ты сказал. Что сделало бы тебя отличительным от всех других парней на свете?"  
"Я люблю ее?" это звучало практически как вопрос.  
"Нет."Ответил Эммет. "Ты можешь не только говорить об этом, но и показать"  
"Я думаю, что я и так ей много показал в последнее время." Я ответил с самодовольной улыбкой.  
Розали слегка шлепнула меня по лицу. "Не в сексуальном плане. Любой может быть сексуальным. Это не показатель любви." Объяснила она. "Вам нужно наверстать упущенное время."  
И тогда идея пришла мне в голову.  
"Эммет, остановись здесь." Сказал я, показывая на магазин.  
"Мм, Эдвард, мне кажется, что сейчас не время для вечеринки. Мы пытаемся серьезно с тобой поговорить." Сказал Джаспер, и я почувствовал, что она немного расстроен.  
"Нет, я знаю. У меня есть идея." Сказал я. Поскольку мы уже припарковались, то я им изложил свою идею.  
Мы пошли по стеллажам, и взяли то, что выглядело празднично. И вдруг телефон Джаспера зазвонил.  
"Привет, Элис." она, должно быть, спросила где мы был , потому что Джаспер посмотрел на меня, прося разрешение сказать ей. Я кивнул. Было бы некрасиво не посвящать Элис в наш план. И я нуждался в ее помощи.  
Когда мы купили все, что надо, то мы сели в машину и поехали в Форкс.  
Белла  
"Элис, я действительно должна переодеваться?" Жаловалась я. Она играла со мной в Барби каждый день в эти выходные.  
"Ты дала мне разрешение на весь уикэнд. И хоть мы и приехали сегодня из Сиэтла, но все равно еще все в силе."объяснила она.  
Сейчас она завивала мои волосы, чтобы локоны свободно падали мне на плечи. Дальше меня ждал макияж.  
"О, ты знаешь, что выглядело бы на тебе прекрасно?"она подбежала к своему шкафу и достала платье. Оно было без бретелек и белым с оттенками фиолетового. Оно было великолепно.  
Я одела его, и оно оказалось полностью моего размера. "Элис, а почему оно моего размера  
"У меня море вещей твоего размера. Так как шкаф Эдварда очень маленький, то все твои вещи не поместятся туда. Кроме того, я никогда не знаю, когда ты будешь одевать эту отвратительную одежду."объяснила Элис.  
"Ну, спасибо. Ты потрясающий друг." Сарказм прозвучал у меня в голосе, но я все равно засмеялась.  
Телефон Элис зазвонил, и она поспешно схватила его.  
"Джас? Да. Без проблем. Увидимся там. Пока."  
Прекрасно, прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор как мы дома, но никто до сих пор не приехал.  
"Элис, что происходит? Почему дома до сих пор никого нет? Что-то случилось, да?" Я начала волноваться. Что, если что-то случилось, а Элис мне не говорит, потому что боится, что я тогда сойду с ума?  
"Все хорошо, Белла. Давай, пошли, нам надо встретиться с ними" сказала она.  
"Что? Я не могу пойти по Форксу в таком виде." Воскликнула я  
"Ты можешь, и ты пойдешь, Белла. Давай, нам надо двигаться быстрее."  
Пока мы шли, я точно успела сойти с ума. "Почему? Почему мы должны спешить. Элис, я клянусь Богом, что если что-то произошло, а ты сидела и наряжала меня, то…"  
"Белла! Все хо-ро-шо!. У них только спустилась шина. Мы сейчас собираемся принести им запаску. Они у школы." Уверила она меня  
Хорошо, это было потрясающе. Школа была в паре минут езды от дома. Я запрыгнула в порш Элис, и мы полетели к школе. Наша любимая средняя школа. Мое лицо озарила улыбка. Я вспомнила нашу первую встречу с Эдвардом.  
Вспышка

В первый день в новой школе я приобрела одного нового друга. Ее звали Элис. Она оказалась действительно милой, так еще у нас совпадали многие уроки. Мне Элис понравилась, потому что она меня не рассматривала как ненормальная, только потому, что я была новенькой.  
Честно говоря, я была потрясена только от того, что она просто говорила со мной! Элис была неотразима. Ее лицо было прекрасно. И она была со мной. А вот у меня были вьющиеся волосы и скобы. А фигура как у маленького мальчика. Я вновь и вновь любовалась Элис, и признавала, что кому-то дано все.  
"Увидимся за ланчем" протараторила она. "Ты ведь сядешь со мной, верно?"  
"Ну, если ты сама хочешь" застенчиво пролепетала я.  
"Хорошо, тогда увидимся после уроков" я улыбнулась, смотря, как она убежала в холл.  
Я довольно вздохнула. Она была прекрасна… Никогда бы не подумала, что в первый день у меня появится друг. С этой мыслью я пошла в класс биологии. Самый старший класс, но я хорошо знала эту науку .  
Я подошла к учителю, чтобы представиться, и он указал мне на пустой стол лаборатории, который я без проблем взяла. Элис вдохнула в меня потрясающее настроение.  
Я услышала скрип стула рядом, и повернулась, чтобы представиться моему соседу. Но когда я повернулась к нему, то мой рот открылся, а глаза в шоке распахнулись.  
Клянусь, рядом со мной сидел Бог. У него были красивые и бронзовые волосы, безупречное лицо, которое казалось вырезанным из мрамора. Парень повернулся ко мне, и я утонула в его зеленых глазах. Он улыбнулся кривоватой улыбкой, и мое дыхание участилось.  
"Привет. Я Эдвард. Я так понимаю, что ты мой партнер по лабораторным на этот год"  
Мне было очень тяжело собраться с мыслями и сказать что-то членораздельное. "Белла. Белла Свон."ответила я.  
У него вырвался смешок, и я почувствовала, как мое сердце пропустило удар. "Это похоже на Бонда. Джеймса Бонда." Эдвард смеялся.  
И все же, моя уверенная сторона взяла верх (я даже не знала, что у меня таковая имеется, но с Эдвардом мне было…уютно). "Да, но ты понимаешь, когда я на задании, то псевдоним необходим" я все-таки заставила его смеяться.  
"Я вижу." он хихикал.  
"Хотя, теперь ты знаешь кто я, и я обязана тебя убить"  
Он засмеялся снова. "А что, если я никому не расскажу? Я сохраню свою жизнь?"  
"Я подумаю над этим"  
Прозвенел звонок и класс начал свою работу, хотя я иногда посматривала на Эдварда, потому что была не в силах оторвать глаз.  
Урок закончился и я освободилась. Я была уверена, что если бы урок длился дольше, то Эдвард все бы заметил...Я точно была неосторожна.  
"Итак, как я понимаю, ты - старшеклассник?" спросила я.  
"Да, а ты, разве нет?"  
"Нет" мы встали и пошли к двери. "Я приехала из Финикса, и там я была в профильном классе"  
"Хей, у меня есть сестра в младшем классе. Я вас должен познакомить. Она очень активная" Эдвард веселился.  
"Вижу, ты уже познакомилась с моим старшим братом" сказала Элис  
"Вы уже знаете друг друга?" спросил Эдвард  
"Да, у меня и Элис много совместных уроков"  
"И мы собираемся стать лучшими подругами, так что обрати внимание на нее, Эдвард" Элис читала нотации.  
Эдвард хихикнул."Я буду стараться изо всех сил."  
Вспышка

"Что вызвало у тебя улыбку?" спросила подруга.  
"Просто вспомнила мой первый день здесь"  
"Да, вы тогда познакомились с Эдвардом в классе биологии, да?" она спросила, и вышла из машины, чтобы подойти к Эммету, Розали и Джасперу.  
"Да. А где Эдвард?" спросила я.  
"О, он должен был пойти в туалет." Ответил Джаспер.  
"Почему бы вам не окунуться в воспоминания, пока мы меняем шину" предложила Элис.  
Я пожала плечами. Я действительно не хотела светиться в 9 вечера на стоянке, в то время как они меняли шину. В итоге, я пошла к школе, в которой когда-то впервые встретилась с Эдвардом. Я была немного удивлена от того, что школа была открыта.  
Я подошла к классу биологии и остолбенела. Повсюду было множество красных роз. Комната была полностью заполнена ими, и единственным светом там были свечи, которые были расставлены по всему помещению.  
Я увидела стол, за которым когда-то сидели мы с Эдвардом, и я нашла там вазу с двумя белыми розами. Только они не были красными среди всех остальных. Рядом стояла свеча, а рядом лежал листочек из блокнота со словами "Белла. Белла Свон".  
Я улыбнулась и раскрыла записку. "Я вам нравлюсь? (Обведите один вариант ответа).От: Эдвард" Если выбираете "да", то прочтите левую часть бумаги, а если "нет" , то правую. Я взяла карандаш со стола и выбрала вариант "да" .На нужной стороне бумаги было написано "Встретимся в спортивном зале...принеси записку с ответом."  
Я засмеялась и вышла из здания. Так как я шла к спортивному залу, то успела увидеть, что ни друзей, ни джипа нет. Трусливые лучшие друзья.  
Я открыла двери зала и хихикнула. Это было удивительно. Воплощение в жизнь школьного бала. Арка из шариков, плакаты, и всякие разные штуки.  
Я прошла к середине зала и оглянулась, чтобы лучше разглядеть.  
"Ты принесла ответ?" Я повернулась, чтобы увидеть Эдварда. Улыбнувшись, я протянула ему бумажку с ответом. Он взглянул на нее. "Спасибо."  
"Как будто ты не знал"  
"Ну, а может ты передумала. А теперь я хочу спросить: пойдешь ли ты со мной на бал?" Эдвард сделал вид, что очень смущен и посмотрел на меня.  
Я рассмеялась от его вида. "Я хотела бы пойти с тобой, Эдвард. Но у меня, кажется, есть парень."  
"Я уверен, что он согласится. Всего на одну ночь. Кроме того, я знаю твоего парня. Он довольно спокоен и будет рад этому."  
"Тогда я согласна" я улыбнулась  
"Ну, держись" он пошел к столу, на котором стояло стерео. Он нажал на play, и взял что-то со стола. "Это для тебя" сказал он, протягивая мне корсаж*.  
Я засмеялась очень громко. "Ты даришь мне корсаж?" Я не могла поверить. Он определенно следовал стандартному сценарию выпускного. Эдвард кивнул, и одел корсаж на мое запястье.  
"Ну, а теперь, ты потанцуешь со мной?" спросил он, протягивая руку.  
"Мы должны танцевать как старшеклассники или нет?" я до сих пор смеялась  
Он засмеялся. "Конечно." Он положил руку на мою талию, а я положила свою на его плечо. Мы громко смеялись и топтались на месте, а в это время между нами было три фута, и между нами могу спокойно встать кто-нибудь еще.  
Играла песня Savage Garden "Truly, Madly, Deeply"  
Но когда песня поменялась на "I'll be" Edwin McCain,то мы начали танцевать как старшеклассники, прижавшись друг к другу, а так же мы вальсировали через весь зал.  
"Что привело тебя к такому?" спросила я  
"Моя любовь к тебе"  
"А я люблю тебя. Но ты и так знаешь про мои чувства. Почему ты делаешь это для меня?"  
"Я просто узнал, что ты любила меня в школе, а я дурак, раз не видел этого. Я очень сожалею" сказал Эдвард, целуя меня в лоб. "Но я наверстываю упущенное."  
"Таким образом, ты решил пригласить меня на выпускной?" Я спросила со смехом  
"Я думаю, что у меня получилось хорошо. Кроме того, это явно романтичнее обычного выпускного" он сказал со смехом.  
"Да," я смеялась "намного лучше."  
Мы танцевали всю ночь, только для того, чтобы насладиться всем. Многие песни вызывали у меня смех, но все было прекрасно. Так же прекрасно, как и наш путь с Эдвардом.  
Последняя песня нашей ночи "Making Love Out of Nothing At All." by Air Supply.  
"Это потрясающе" сказала я, когда музыка заиграла.  
"Я думаю так же"  
Но ночь закончилась, и мы поняли, что надо ехать домой.  
"Ты бы не была против, если бы я отвез тебя домой?" он снова прикидывался смущенным мальчишкой.  
"А ты не будешь ко мне приставать?" я стала серьезной.  
"Обещаю"он выглядел так невинно  
Я согласилась, и мы поехали домой на порше. Всю дорогу он держал мою руку. И даже когда мы шли наверх по лестнице в нашу комнату. Открыв дверь, я заметила, что вся комната была в лепестках роз и повсюду стояли свечи. Лепестки были рассеяны даже на полу.  
Он подошел сзади и развернул меня к себе, у меня уде текли слезы. Это было настолько прекрасно, а, главное, все для меня! Я никогда этого не говорила, но… отныне я была самой счастливой женщиной на свете.  
Этой ночью у нас не было горячего и страстного секса, как обычно. Ни капли грубости. Только не сейчас. Этой ночью мы занимались любовью. Сладкая, нежная и прекрасная любовь. И когда мы закончили, мы легли рядом с друг другом и обнялись.  
Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза. Долго.  
"Белла. Белла Свон, я люблю тебя."прошептал он.  
"Я тоже люблю тебя, Эдвард. Ты лучший партнер по биологии, и лучший парень для выпускного бала." я тихо рассмеялась и сладко поцеловала его.  
"Однажды, ты станешь моей, официально."  
"Однажды, я соглашусь." Я ответила ему мягко.  
"Спокойной ночи, мой ангел. Моя сладкая." Прошептал он  
"Спокойной ночи, моя половинка"  
И мы погрузились в ночь мечтаний о нашем будущем. О совместном будущем. Единственное будущее, которое я желала.

• Корсаж – в данном тексте, браслет с цветочками, которые обычно одевают девушки на праздники.


	19. Делаем ставки

Делаем ставки.  
Белла  
Действительно ли вчерашний вечер был? Хотя нет, перефразирую. Неужели вчера вечером все случилось именно со мной? В это очень трудно верить. То, что вчера сделал Эдвард, было прекрасным, удивительным, восхитительным... у меня нет столько слов, чтобы описать все это.  
Пока я остановлюсь на одном.  
Незабываемо  
Если забыть все, что происходило со мной за 20 лет жизни, и оставить только прошлый вечер в памяти, то я буду все время парить в небесах. Мне не нужно знать свое имя, свой возраст, или даже название города, в котором мы были. Мне нужно только знать о том, что прошлая ночь была реальностью. И это не фантазии, а сладкая правда.  
Но когда я поворачивалась в кровати, чтобы увидеть лицо Адониса, то понимала, что все – правда. Хотя обычно такие вещи случаются только с принцами и принцессами, (возможно, поэт случайно прыснул на нас своим волшебство), но эта сказка на самом деле случилась с нами.

Я мягко поцеловала лоб Эдварда и встала с кровати. Я хотела принять душ, пока мой любимый мог спать сколько угодно. Мое расписание стало более испорченным с начала каникул. Действительно ли все началось всего неделю назад? С ума сойти.  
Я схватила новую одежду и на цыпочках пошла в душ. Закрыв дверь, я включила душ на полную мощность и начала мыться. Я прокручивала все в уме. Бал, корсаж, спортивный зал, танцы, наше занятие любовью. Это было невероятно.  
Я вздохнула и закрыла свои глаза, когда почувствовала, что меня обняли. Я почувствовала, как он целует мою шею, и я откинула свою голову ему на грудь.  
"Хорошо спалось?" спросил меня бархатный голос.  
"Ммммммм. У меня была парочка хороших снов." сказала я, и повернулась к Эдварду лицом.  
"О, действительно? Могу я поинтересоваться ?" он спросил с самодовольной улыбкой.  
"Я не думаю." я решила подразнить любимого. "Это было о том, что бы я хотела сделать в знак благодарности прошлой ночи" я отвернулась, и начала втирать в волосы шампунь.  
"И что ты хотела сделать?" он шептал мне на ухо.  
"О, тебе лучше не знать. Ты – джентльмен, и такие вещи тебе лучше не слушать ." я продолжала дразнить его . Как же я любила его дразнить. Он был настолько сексуален все время, даже не зная этого. Мне хотелось его немного помучить.  
"Любимая, поскольку ты же меня хорошо знаешь. Я не всегда являюсь джентльменом " он сказал, обнимая меня снова. "Так расскажешь?" он шептал, покусывая мое ухо.  
"Хорошо, если ты не джентльмен, то почему бы тебе самому не предложить? " это было мое предложение.  
Честно говоря, я хотела, чтобы он иногда вел со мной… грязно. Эдвард никогда раньше со мной так не разговаривал, но мне хотелось . Он всегда делал это нежно. Я люблю это, а он меня уважает, но иногда мне хотелось побыть…рабыней его удовольствий.  
"Я думаю, что я могу показать тебе" он увеличил напор душа и прижался ко мне сзади.  
Он целовал мою шею, а потом спустился до плеч, нежно посасывая кожу. Его руки гладили меня спереди, и он гладил мою грудь. Эдвард продолжил посасывать кожу плеч и спины, пока его руки массажировали грудь . Его руки – волшебство, и я уже тихо постанывала.  
"Эдвард, я хочу тебя " мой голос уже походил на хрип, когда руки Эдварда спускались все ниже и ниже.  
Он развернул меня, и я практически впечаталась в стену, когда оказалась перед ним. Он закрыл мой рот поцелуем, схватил за талию и приподнял вверх. Я немедленно обхватила его ногами и он вошел меня.  
Ледяной душ и горячее тело Эдварда были поразительны, и после каждого нового толчка мне хотелось больше и больше. Эдвард перестал меня целовать, а я искала ртом воздух, потому что просто забывала дышать.  
Я откинула голову назад, пытаясь отдышаться. Эдвард целовал мою левую грудь, что заводило меня еще больше. Я уже была на пике, а он все входил в меня. Быстро и глубоко.  
"Белла, ты удивительная." он практически не дышал.  
Это уничтожило меня. Я вопила его имя, просто потому что мое тело взорвалось, но Эдвард входил в меня все так же часто и тяжело. В низу моего живота опять стало появляться возбуждение. Эдвард был потрясающим . Я не могла дать ему такое же удовольствие, как он мне.  
"Боже, Эдвард " это было единственное, что я могла сказать. Моя голова абсолютно не соображала.  
Он снова поцеловал меня, и я просто не могла насладиться его вкусом. Я быстро кончила, а после трех толчков Эдвард закончил тоже.  
Мы оставались долго в таком положении, чтобы просто отдышаться. Потом Эдвард вышел из меня и опустил на пол.  
"Мы переиграли прошлую ночью по-другому. " я улыбалась . Он поцеловал меня.  
"Это было фантастически. Спасибо. " сказал он и выключил душ. Он вышел и протянул мне руку, чтобы я не упала . Джентльмен.

Мы высушились и оделись в ванной. Как только мы были готовы, Эдвард взял меня на руки, и понес в комнату, где бросил на кровать. Я засмеялась и поцеловал его.  
Он взял мою руку и поцеловал ее. "Я должен сходить на уборку в школе. Я не думаю, что они хотят при возвращении увидеть завядшие розы и украшенный зал" он сказал со смехом.  
"Они могут оставить все это до следующего выпускного " отшутилась я.  
"О, да. Увидимся через пару часов"  
"Нет, я хочу пойти с тобой и помочь убраться" уверила я его.  
"Беллс, нет. Это было сюрпризом для тебя. Не надо помогать. Скоро увидимся. " сказал Эдвард.  
"Прекрасно, я заставлю пойти всех, и тогда у тебя не останется аргументов."  
"Прекрасно, если ты заставишь всех, то сможешь приехать сама. Ты такая упрямая."  
Я смеялась. "Скажи мне, чего я не знаю"  
"Майкл Фелпс выиграл 8 медалей на Олимпийских Играх 2004. 6 золотых и 2 бронзовых." заявил Эдвард.  
"Что?"  
"Ты попросила сказать то, чего не знаешь. Ну, я и сказал."  
"Ты абсурден" я сказала это прежде, чем взяла его за руку, и мы пошли на кухню, где стояли все остальные.  
"Хорошо, серьезно, в следующий раз предупреждайте перед тем, как снова начнете вопить и стонать" Джаспер выглядел раздраженным.  
Я чувствовала, как мои щеки залились румянцем, а глаза я опустила.  
"Хей, ты смутил Беллу, засранец" произнес Эммет.  
Я улыбнулась. Мне нравилось, когда Эммет рядом и помогает.  
"Ребят, не хотите помочь убраться в школе ? Эдвард разрешил пойти с ним, только если пойдете и вы. " я задиристо показала язык любимому.  
"Конечно."ответила Элис.  
"С удовольствием. " согласилась Розали. Они, конечно же, и за парней ответили.  
"Вот и прекрасно! Пошли." я осмотрела комнату, и поняла, что наши мужчины не очень довольны.

Эдвард  
Она была настолько упряма. Меня не устраивало то, что она мыла и чистила зал, который я приготовил для нее. Я сделал этот сюрприз для нее, и абсолютно не хотел, чтобы она помогала в уборке мусора. Я чувствовал себя отвратительно, когда видел ее с мешком мусора.  
"Белла, забей. Ты не должна это делать." я надеялся, что хоть сейчас она меня послушает.  
Она схватила мое лицо руками.  
"Эдвард, я хочу это сделать. И вообще, ты только посмотри как им весело" она показала на Эммета, который был завернут в бумагу как мумия. Я хихикнул.  
Когда Эммет услышал мой смех, он вытянул руки и пошел к Белле.  
"Эммет, уймись! Оставь меня в покое " она смеялась и медленно отступала от него.  
Он только продолжил преследовать ее. "Эммет!"  
Она теперь бежала по периметру зала, когда Эммет в это время преследовал ее. Остальные так хохотали над этим, что просто были не в силах что либо сделать.  
"Эй, давайте включим музыку" предложила Элис. Она подошла к стерео, которым пользовались вчера и мы, и включила радио. Элис начала танцевать и Джаспер скоро присоединился к ней.  
Я все сидел, показа Беллой гонялась мумия.  
Я смотрел на картину перед своими глазами и понимал. Белла всегда была и будет частью нашей семьи. Она потрясающе ладит со всеми и так же хорошо вписывается.  
"О чем думаешь?" спросила Розали, которая стояла рядом.  
Я махнул рукой, показывая на Беллу. "Она настолько прекрасна. Белла идеально подходит для нашей семьи."  
"О, Эдвард, конечно же" вздохнула Рози. "Ты опять заметил это самым последним"  
Я знаю, что Розали не хотела меня обидеть, но ведь на самом деле я заметил позже всех….И это задело меня. Я любил Беллу. Больше, чем весь остальной мир. У меня даже не было слов, чтобы описать мои чувства к любимой женщине. Я не понимал до последнего момента как она подходит нам.  
"Эдвард" Белла все еще смеялась, и убегала от Эммета. "Эдвард, пожалуйста, спаси меня."  
"Не отвлекайся. Ты должен спасти девушку в беде" сказала Рози.  
Я подбежал к Белле, схватил ее, перекинул через правое плечо и вышел из зала. Я шел в кабинет биологии. Я посадил ее на наш стол.  
"Мой герой." сказала она и обняла меня за шею.  
"Я люблю спасать женщин из разных бед." я слегка поцеловал ее.  
"А что ты еще любишь?" она спросила сексуальным голосом, который немедленно сбил мое дыхание. Было удивительно, как она может быть такой невинной в один момент, и такой сексуальной в другой.  
"Тебя" коротко ответил я.  
Я слегка толкнул ее и лег сверху. Я поцеловал ее страстно. Наши языки переплетались. На вкус Белла была восхитительной, и я думал, что никогда не смогу остановиться. В итоге, я поцеловал ее еще глубже, вызвав этим ее стон.  
Ее руки обнимали меня. Мне нравилось, что она была такой крошечной. Это заставляло меня думать, что она может управлять мной.  
Я проник под ее рубашку, и начал ласкать совершенно плоский живот. Я провел рукой наверх, и начал ласкать ее грудь через лифчик, этим выдавив из Беллы новый стон.  
Я спустил губы к шее и начал ласкать ее. Белла обхватила меня ногами и начала тереться об меня. Теперь стонал уже я. Ее руки стали спускаться вниз к моим штанам. Боже, я хочу ее.  
"Белла" я стонал. "Я очень хочу тебя сейчас."  
Она улыбнулась, и расстегнула молнию на моих штанах  
"Тогда возьми меня"  
Я поцеловал ее так же страстно, как и в прошлый раз, и начал спускать свои руки к ее джинсам.  
"Эй.. ВАУ!!!" я услышал Эммета, который распахнул дверь. "Белла была плохой студенткой?" он смеялся.  
Я опустил голову на ее грудь. Не произошло…опять.  
"Эй, Роз, Джас, вы только поглядите!" Эммет орал.  
Он серьезно? Он действительно их звал, чтобы показать нас? Я отошел от Беллы и застегнул свои штаны. Я посмотрел на Беллу, и она выглядела так, как будто готова была умереть.  
"Эммет, лучше уйди" мои глаза сузились, и я еле сдерживал гнев.  
"Прекрасно. Продолжайте. " он развернулся и захлопнул дверь.  
Я обнял Беллу за плечи, и она опустила свою голову мне на грудь.  
"Ты точно в порядке?" я спросил ее, и она только кивнула головой.  
"Я думаю, что мы немножко сошли с ума в последнее время." сказала Белла и посмотрела мне в глаза.  
"Что ты имеешь в виду?" я приподнял бровь.  
"Эдвард," она смеялась, "мы практически занялись сексом на столе в классе биологии! И я уже молчу о том, что твой брат застукал нас."  
Я согласен, но мы не первые, и не последние, кого застукали во время занятия любовью.  
"Я только думаю, что нам надо ненадолго отказаться от секса" Белла пожала плечами.  
Она шутит? И сколько будет длиться это «ненадолго»? Я был так плох, что она отказывается от этого со мной?  
"Белла, я сделал что-то не так?"  
"Нет! Боже, нет! Ты прекрасен. Но на время нам надо остынуть."объяснила она.  
Я думал об этом недолго. Я любил ее. Я хотел делиться с ней всем, в том числе и собой. Много раз.  
"Белла, все нормально. Нам двадцать лет. Мы - взрослые, и это - наше решение."  
Она повернулась передо мной на столе, чтобы я полностью видел ее.  
"Я знаю. Но, пожалуйста, нам действительно надо ненадолго остынуть. Я очень люблю тебя, но все случилось так быстро. Я имею в виду последнюю неделю. Прошу, давай попробуем? Ради меня. " она широко распахнула свои глаза и посмотрела на меня.  
Я вздохнул. Как я мог отказать ей в чем-нибудь?  
"Хорошо. Ведь я люблю тебя."  
Сказал я и быстро чмокнул ее.  
"Так, каковы правила? Никакого секса? Никаких рук?" Я не хотел лишаться поцелуев с ней.  
"Нет, конечно нет." она смеялась. Хорошо, это было облегчением.  
"Все прекрасно. Только никаких физических отношений. Это - все. Поцелуи и касания разрешены"  
Я улыбнулся. "Значит, то, что мы только что делали, разрешено!." Я заявил, приближаясь ближе к ней.  
Она положила руку на мою грудь, этим останавливая меня.  
"Да", она смеялась, "Но мы не будем повторять, так как не сможем остановиться. "  
Я отступил от нее. "Хорошо, но когда это «ненадолго» пройдет, то ты мне сообщишь"  
"Ты будешь первым, кто узнает" она сказала это и чмокнула меня в щеку.  
"Почему бы нам не сделать это более интересным." предложил я  
"Что ты имеешь в виду?"  
"Пари." Я пояснил. "Мы посмотрим, кто дольше продержится. Если я, то на уикэнд мы едем в место, которое я выберу, и я смогу тебя взять где и когда угодно. "  
"А если я выиграю?" спросила Белла.  
"Я не знаю. А что ты хочешь?"  
"Хм." она задумалась на мгновение. "В следующий раз, когда я поеду с Элис по магазинам, то ты едешь со мной. Я не справлюсь одна."  
Я засмеялся и согласился. "Пожмем друг другу руки?"  
Она протянула мне свою руку. "Будет забавно наблюдать, как ты проиграешь, мой дорогой." сказала она, когда я пожал ее руку.  
Вдруг, я ее притянул к себе и поцеловал. Сначала она не отвечала, так как просто не поняла, но все же она меня обняла и запустила руку в мои волосы. Я отстранился.  
"Нет, любимая.Это мне будет забавно видеть, как ты проиграешь." я улыбнулся ей.  
"Пошли в зал, пока я не сделала ничего плохого." Белла смеялась.  
И мы пошли в спортивный зал. Джаспер гонялся за Элис, а Эммет с Розали играли в волейбол воздушными шариками.  
"О да, и еще вы нас называете сумасшедшими." любимая хохотала.  
"Ой, вы уже все? Так недолго." Элис улыбнулась.  
"Хей." Белла улыбнулась.  
"А если серьезно, то что вы делали?" спросил Джаспер . Этот вопрос услышали остальные и подошли к нам, чтобы послушать, что мы скажем.  
"Белла и я заключили сделку." ответил я  
"Правда?" Розали подняла бровь. "Расскажите."  
"Мы поспорили на то, кто сможет дольше обойтись без секса." объяснила Белла.  
"Что? Почему так?" Эммет сделал вид, как будто сейчас заплачет.  
"Потому что все произошло очень быстро за эту неделю, и нам надо немножко остановиться" объяснила Белла. "Так что, Эммет, теперь вы с Рози будете снова громче все" добавила она.  
"Да черт! Эдди далеко до нас." воскликнул Эммет  
"Эй, Эммет, а что будет, если у вас не получится быть громче, чем мы?" Я спросил с самодовольной улыбкой. Да, это заткнуло его.  
"Эй, Эдвард, а каково это чувствовать, что ты можешь довести ее до крика какое-то время?" парировал Джаспер.  
"Эй, Джаспер, а каково чувствовать, что не можешь довести девушку до крика? Мы то никогда не слышим вас" я сделал выстрел в ответ.  
"Эй, мальчики. Мы сейчас все отдохнем от секса, если вы не прекратите!!" Роз уже орала.  
Ха... она не могла мне ничего запретить. Так как мы уже обо всем договорились с Беллой. У Розали нет власти надо мной. Так что терпите, засранцы.  
Мы еще час чистили зал, а потом еще два просто болтали и слушали радио.  
Мы заставляли каждого добиться полной синхронизации губ с мелодией.  
Я должен был признать, что исполнение Эммета была лучшим. Но когда Белла начала «петь» и танцевать, то я был готов проиграть пари.  
Впереди меня ждали трудности. Но я убедил себя в том, что если выиграю я, то мы поедем туда, куда я захочу. Я знал, что она думала о Сиэтле, но я не хотел мелочиться. Нью Йорк, Лос Анджелес, Лас Вегас…. Да, Лас Вегас! Когда я выиграю пари, то мы поедем в Лас Вегас. Ей понравится.  
Она была единственной, с кем я бы прилетел туда и оценил всю красоту. Я только мог вообразить какие у нее будут глаза от удивления, поскольку мы бы оторвались в этом городе. Да, я выиграю, это будет легко.  
Белла  
Поездка домой была вполне обычной, но мы не держались за руки. Не потому что мы не хотели, нет, даже наоборот. Мы хотели дотронуться друг до друга. Но лучше не надо. Мы должны проверить контроль. Стоит только вспомнить класс биологии.  
Я продолжала думать о поездке по магазинам с Эдвардом. Он не смог бы сдерживаться. Стоит только представить, как Элис даст мне сексуальную одежду, и Эдвард увидит меня в ней. Мы бы занялись сексом в раздевалке. Это было бы круче, чем гостиница в Сиэтле. Да и по любому мы уже делали это.  
Стоп! Откуда такие мысли? Эдвард делал меня безумной.  
Я быстро кинула на него взгляд, пока он смотрел на дорогу. Он был настолько красив. Прекрасный. Я обязана была победить. Я любила его шесть лет.  
Да, я заставлю его проиграть. Но перед этим я немножко помучаю своего мальчика.  
Это будет забавно.


	20. Сексуальное планирование

Эдвард

Когда мы, наконец, вернулись домой, Белла вбежала в него, даже не подождав меня. Она думает, что если будет игнорировать меня, то победит? О, я так не думаю. Я хотел этого. Я действительно этого очень хотел. Отдых в Вегасе с Беллой будет неописуемым.  
Я вошёл в дом и увидел, что она расхаживает по гостиной.  
-Белла, - промурлыкал я, втайне желая, чтобы она вскоре сломалась, - Что ты делаешь?  
Она в удивлении посмотрела на меня. Она явно не ожидала, что я буду мурлыкать в разговоре с ней.  
-Я? О…Я…Эм…Я собираюсь позвонить Брету, - сказала она, беря свой мобильник и набирая номер друга.  
-Привет, Брет. Как дела? - они обменялись приветствиями, а потом он сказал что-то такое, что заставило Беллу уставиться на меня.  
-Подожди секунду, - сказала она ему. Прикрыв телефон, она повернулась ко мне  
-Ты не против, если мы поговорим наедине? - спросила она.  
Я засмеялся.  
-Знаешь, когда твоя девушка нуждается в уединении с парнем, который явно давит на неё, то это что-то неправильное, - произнёс я со смехом, идя к кухне.  
Я решил, что пока я здесь, то приготовлю ужин для всей семьи. Неплохо было бы сделать спагетти. Все мы в последнее время ели вне дома или питались пиццей. (Разумеется, кроме еды из Сиетла)

Белла

-Хорошо, Брет, он ушёл, - сказала я другу в телефон.  
-Похоже у тебя неприятности. Рассказывай, - скомандовал он.  
-Хорошо. Во-первых, я должна рассказать тебе, что он сделал прошлой ночью для меня, - я начала рассказ, полностью восстанавливая события, рассказывая о цветах, записке, спортивном зале, музыке, и о том, как мы занялись любовью (что его особенно заинтересовало).  
-Вау. Он настоящий мужчина, Белла. Если ты его упустишь, я тебя убью, - произнёс он и я рассмеялась. Он даже не представлял, насколько Эдвард совершенен.  
-Хорошо, а теперь к проблеме. Я сегодня вроде сказала Эдварду, что мы должны повременить с сексом и наполнить…, - начала объяснять я, но меня оборвали.  
-ЧТО ты сделала? - прервал он меня, - Ты сошла с ума? Ты упала головой и ударилась? – это звучало так, будто действительно произошло со мной, - Почему на всей земле ты отвергла именно этого сексуального парня?  
-Ну, если серьёзно мы набросились друг на друга, как пара юных подростков. Нас практически поймали, когда мы начали кричать в кабинете биологии!  
-И? Какое другим дело? Если кто-то застукает вас, скажите им, чтобы присоединялись и продолжайте.  
Я рассмеялась.  
-Не все такие нескромные, как ты, Брет, - сказала я, - Хорошо, в общем, мы решили заключить пари и посмотреть, кто продержится дольше. Единственная проблема в том, что я не знаю, смогу ли выдержать. Самое большее, сколько я смогу продержаться, это пару дней, - пожаловалась я, - Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
-Ну, если ты выиграешь, что ты получишь? - спросил он, и я рассказала ему, о том, что мы с Эдвардом пообещали друг другу. Я рассказала ему о своих фантазиях по поводу примерочной комнаты.  
-Вау. Хорошо, тогда за работу, - сказал он, и я поняла, что он в деле, - Во-первых, для него это будет также трудно, как и для тебя самой. Я видел, как он смотрит на тебя. С вожделением и желанием…Боже, я бы всё отдал, чтобы он так смотрел на меня…, - пробормотал он мечтательным голосом.  
-Брет! - вернула я его с небес на землю от его фантазий по поводу моего парня, какими бы они не были.  
-Прости. Поверь мне, ему будет очень тяжело. У тебя есть план?  
-Э…Нет.  
-Когда ты сидишь у него на коленях, слегка поёрзай. Найди предлог слегка дотронуться до его достоинства…но всегда случайно. И затем веди себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Ищи моменты, чтобы прижаться к нему. Ооо, у меня идея! – воскликнул он восторженно, - Притворись, что мечтаешь о сексе с ним. Это точно подведёт его к грани.  
-Хорошо, советы действительно хороши. Я надеюсь, он вскоре сломается. Брет, что бы я без тебя делала? - спросила я со смехом.  
-Проиграла, - просто ответил он, смеясь над собой, - Ладно, дорогая, я поговорю с тобой позже. Удачи. Я бы хотел быть с тобой, чтобы увидеть, что произойдёт.  
-Я тоже, - рассмеялась я, - Пока.  
-Поки-поки.  
Я со смехом повесила трубку и пошла на кухню, где собралась вся семья. Я даже нее слышала, как они пришли домой. Я положила телефон на столик и села за стол рядом с Эдвардом.  
-С кем ты разговаривала? - спросила Элис.  
Я пожала плечами.  
-Всего лишь с Бретом.  
-Эдвард, берегись, я думаю, у тебя появился соперник, - сказал Эммет с улыбкой.  
-Вообще-то я думаю, что у Беллы появился соперник, когда речь заходит о Брете, - произнесла Розали со смехом.  
-Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил Эммет.  
-Минутку. Ты не знаешь? - спросил Джаспер. Эммет отрицательно покачал головой, и все захихикали над ним.  
-Эммет, Брет - гей, - сказала Элис, похлопывая его по спине.  
-Нет, он не гей, - произнёс он, глядя на Эдварда, - Ведь нет?  
Мы все просто кивнули, и Эммет разразился смехом.  
-Что ж, это объясняет, почему он хотел потрогать мои мускулы.  
Розали чмокнула его в щеку, и мы продолжили есть.  
Ужин подходил к концу, когда я решила привести мой план в действие. Я должна заставить Эдварда сдаться первым, и я сделаю это при помощи маленького кусочка хлеба. Я взяла его и обмакнула в соус. Затем, когда я подносила его ко рту…

Эдвард

Мы все смеялись и наслаждались едой, которую я приготовил, когда к концу ужина это случилось.  
Белла взяла кусочек хлеба и обмакнула его в соус для спагетти. Потом, когда она подносила его ко рту, она уронила его прямо мне на колени.  
-Вот чёрт! Прости, Эдвард, - произнесла она, наклонившись к моей промежности и подняв кусочек. О Боже! Я не мог поверить, что она только что это сделала…и это было изумительно. Её руки всегда были мягкими и нежными, когда бы она не касалась меня. «Эдвард, помни о пари» - напомнил я себе.  
-О, я надеюсь, пятна не останется, - сказала она, взяв салфетку и начиная вытирать мои колени, чтобы избавиться от пятен соуса на моих брюках. Я почувствовал, как мои глаза закрылись, и я невольно закатил их, пока она продолжала своими руками эти восхитительные действия.  
-Похоже, оно не оттирается, - произнесла она и начала тереть сильнее. Я почувствовал, как мои бёдра непроизвольно сжались навстречу её рукам.  
Нет, я не мог позволить этому произойти. Но, чёрт, я так этого хотел. Нет, нет, нет. Я не проиграю пари, и я точно не сдамся в тот же день, когда мы его заключили. Я схватил её за руку, чтобы остановить.  
-Я просто надену новые брюки, - сказал я, затаив дыхание и глядя на неё.  
-Ты уверен? Может тебе стоит снять их, чтобы я оттёрла. Или может нужно просто попробовать оттереть пятно водой, - сказала она, взяв салфетку и обмакнув её в воду, начала вновь тереть пятно.  
Я опять схватил её за руки, благодаря Бога за то, что стол скрывал, что происходило, и друзья не замечали моё явное возбуждение…хотя, я уверен они всё поняли, судя по их приглушённым смешкам.  
-Белла, всё нормально.  
Она нервно пожала плечами, так, будто не заметила, что только что сделала со мной.  
-Хорошо, как пожелаешь. Мне жаль, что так получилось, - произнесла она, поворачиваясь обратно к столу.  
Она взяла свой хлеб и ещё раз обмакнула его в соус. Она поднесла кусочек ко рту и начал его мягко посасывать. Он медленно проскользил в её рот и потом она его проглотила. Я просто уставился на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, наблюдая за тем, как она ест. Она взяла ещё кусочек и вновь обмакнула его в соус. На этот раз она пробежала языком по всей длине кусочка, смакуя соус.  
Я больше не мог этого выносить. Я встал и буквально побежал в спальню наверху. Это было слишком. Я глубоко дышал, стараясь успокоить себя.  
Пару минут спустя я услышал, как в дверь постучали и поднял взгляд с дивана, на котором сидел, чтобы увидеть, что это Белла.  
-Эй, ты в порядке? Ты не закончил ужин, - сказала она, выглядя встревоженной.  
-Да, со мной всё хорошо. Я просто нехорошо себя почувствовал, - солгал я.  
-О. Тебе теперь лучше? - спросила она, - Потому что если нет, я думаю, я могу заставить тебя вновь почувствовать себя хорошо. Я знаю несколько способов, - произнесла она слегка охрипшим голосом.  
-О чём ты говоришь? - спросил я, стараясь освободить свой разум от мыслей о сексе, которым я так сильно хотел заняться с ней прямо сейчас.  
-Ну, я могу сделать тебе суп, принести крекеров и соды…что-то вроде этого, знаешь. А о чём ты подумал? - спросила она, приподнимая бровь.  
-Ни о чём. Я уже чувствую себя лучше.  
-Это хорошо, потому что нам надо принять душ, прежде чем мы ляжем спать вместе, - произнесла она.  
-ЧТО? - воскликнул я. Она, что, предлагала принять нам душ вместе? Я уверен, я этого не выдержу!  
-Я сказала, что нам нужно принять душ. Я пойду первая, - сказала она, поцеловав меня в щёку и убегая в ванную.  
Когда закрылась дверь, я тяжело выдохнул и пробежал руками по волосам, вновь пытаясь успокоиться. Я скоро сойду с ума. Она была такой страстной. Если бы мне пришлось молиться дьяволу за то, чтобы выиграть, я бы сделал это.  
Я мог бы спросить Джаспера и Эммета… Ха, они ведь сами не знают многого о Белле. Элис и Роуз? Нет, они полностью на её стороне. «Думай…кто сделает для тебя что угодно?» И тут меня осенило.  
Я сбежал по лестнице вниз, в кухню. Моя сестра и Джаспер были заняты тем, что мыли посуду после ужина.  
-Эй, ребята, спасибо, что помогли убраться, - произнёс я, входя в комнату.  
-Без проблем. Кроме того, ты готовил. Эй, а где Белла? - спросила она.  
-Она в душе. Я просто спустился вниз, чтобы забрать её сотовый. Она оставила его здесь, - ответил я, беря его в руки.  
Я тихо спустился вниз и пошёл туда, где меня никто не смог бы побеспокоить. Я просмотрел телефон Беллы и нашел номер, который искал.  
Через два гудка мне ответили.  
-Хорошо, Белла, Эдвард понял, что что-то происходит и поэтому ты позвонила мне, - довольно произнёс он смеющимся голосом.  
-Брет, вообще-то это и есть Эдвард, - сказал я ему.  
-О, привет Эдвард. Какой приятный сюрприз. Они всегда подстерегают нас вокруг, - произнёс он со смехом, - А теперь серьёзно, что я могу для тебя сделать? И я всё сделаю, - добавил он, хихикая.  
-Я так понимаю, Белла уже рассказала тебе о пари? - спросил я. В ответ мне воцарилась тишина, - Брет?  
-Ладно, она звонила мне ранее. А, прости, что помог ей, но она рассказала мне, что вы получите в результате того, если выиграете, и её идея звучала гораздо веселее, чем скучная комната в отеле.  
-Вообще-то, я хотел увезти её в Лас Вегас на выходные, - сказал я ему.  
-Ты серьёзно? Она думала, что это будет очередной отдых в Сиеттле. Господь всемогущий. О, Эдвард, ты должен выиграть. Это будет потрясающе! - воскликнул он.  
Я рассмеялся его энтузиазму.  
-Да, это было бы, но она меня убивает. Она начала массажировать мою промежность во время ужина, - рассказал я ему.  
-Серьёзно? Вот чёрт, это должно быть моя вина, - произнес он робко.  
-Что значит твоя вина? - переспросил я.  
-Ну, сначала я хотел, чтобы она выиграла. Но сейчас, после твоих планов…ммм…могу я сменить сторону?  
-Это не в первый раз, да? - пошутил я.  
-Эдвард Каллен, - рассмеялся он, - Тебе нужна моя помощь или нет?  
-Очень нужна, - сказал я.  
-Мне нужна плата, - произнёс он.  
-Хорошо…, - ответил я утомлённо, - Что ты хочешь?  
-Когда вы двое поженитесь, я буду приглашён на свадьбу, - заявил он.  
-Отлично, я думаю, я это улажу, - сказал я со смехом, - А теперь к делу. Как мне выиграть это пари? - спросил я.  
-Эдвард, дорогой, это будет так легко для тебя, что я думаю, тебе это даже понравится, - произнёс он самодовольно.  
-Хорошо, но мы должны торопиться, она в душе, - сказал я ему.  
-Ладно, ладно. Она любит чувствовать твоё дыхание у себя на лице, так близко, как это только возможно. Сейчас она собирается сыграть из себя невинного ребёнка. Она будет вести себя так, словно она не знает, как действует на тебя. Ты действуй так же, как и она, и когда она это делает, старайся, как можешь игнорировать её.  
-О да, это будет легко, - произнёс я саркастически.  
-Я уверен, ты сможешь немного потерпеть, - рассмеялся он.  
-Ты её сильно недооцениваешь, - сказал я, - Хорошо, что-нибудь ещё?  
-Ходи без рубашки! Ей нравится твоё тело, и я не могу её за это винить. Она рассказывал мне, как открыто, смотрела на тебя, особенно на твою грудь. Поэтому показывай свои достоинства, это будет очень хорошо.  
-Мои достоинства? - рассмеялся я.  
-Да. И она говорит, что даже в неярком свете сходит от этого с ума. И если ты можешь погладить её по спине, или даже по ноге, то это будет замечательно.  
-Спасибо, Брет. Я очень надеюсь, что выиграю.  
-Я тоже.  
-Ладно, я лучше пойду, она вскоре должна выйти из душа, - сказал я ему.  
-Удачи. Пока.  
-Пока.  
Я захлопнул телефон и вбежал в кухню, убедившись, что никто не видел меня. Тихо положив телефон обратно на тумбочку, я вернулся в комнату.  
Как раз когда я вошёл, я услышал, как Белла выключила душ. Вовремя я. Спустя пару минут из душа вышла Белла в длинной, шёлковой ночнушке, надетой на влажное тело.  
Она была прекрасна.  
-Душ твой, - произнесла она с сексуальной улыбкой.  
Прежде чем я сделал что-то, чтобы проиграть пари, когда она выглядела так восхитительно, я пробежал мимо неё и влетел в ванную.  
Я не сдамся так просто. Я выиграю это глупое пари и потом проведу выходные с Беллой в Вегасе, делая с ней то, что хочу, все дни напролёт…

Белла

Я слегка поморщилась, когда Эдвард пробежал мимо меня в ванную. Он едва посмотрел на меня…и это не было смешно. Но с другой стороны, я отлично сделала его за ужином, даже лучше, чем ожидала. Эта мысль заставила меня улыбнуться. Было приятно осознавать, что я так на него действую.  
Пока ничего не случилось этой ночью, я выключила свет, оставив включённой только лампу со стороны Эдварда. Я не хотела, чтобы он упал, когда выйдет из душа. Забравшись в кровать, я легла на неё, размышляя о том, какими способами заставить его сломаться и проиграть.  
Я закрыла глаза и стала засыпать, как услышала, что дверь в ванную открылась. Я посмотрела сквозь щёлочку глаз, так, чтобы он подумал, что я уже сплю. Он наверняка надел свою пижаму и сейчас заползёт в кровать. Всё-таки у него был тяжёлый лень.  
Но этого не произошло. Я увидела, как дверь открылась, и из комнаты вырвался пар, окружая Эдварда так, будто это происходит в фильме. И он был не в пижаме. Единственное, что было на нём, это полотенце низко обёрнутое вокруг бёдер. Если полотенце опустится ещё ниже, то моему виду предстанет весьма впечатляющая картина.  
Он подошёл к своему шкафу и вытащил свою пижаму, закинув её на дверь. Потом он позволил полотенцу упасть. Просто упасть. И оно больше не прикрывало его тело. Он был сейчас полностью обнажённым.  
Он взял пижамные штаны и наклонился, представляя мне полный обзор его вида сзади. Боже, каждая часть его тела так совершенна? Это не честно…Потом он, к сожалению, одел штаны и направился к кровати. Он забрался на неё, стараясь меня не разбудить, и выключил свет. Он лёг под одеяло и обвил меня руками, также как и прошлой ночью.  
Я вздохнула и заснула, думая о том, как мне выиграть пари. Это было гораздо сложнее, чем я думала.

Следующее утро тянулось очень медленно. Оно было крайне не насыщено событиями. Никто из нас даже не подумал о том, что бы мы хотели сделать. Мы все сидели в гостиной, когда Розали, наконец, предложила всем нам сходить в кино.  
-Да, - согласилась Элис, - На новый фильм ужасов «Резня», который я очень хочу посмотреть.  
Мы все согласились и, забравшись в джип Эммета, поехали в кинотеатр.  
Пока мы стояли в очереди, я заметил, что у кассы сидит молодая девушка. «Это может помочь мне» - подумал я. Белла всегда ревновала меня, и мне это очень нравилось. Мне стало интересно, будет ли она вести себя также, несмотря на пари.  
-Следующий, - сказала девушка у кассы скучающим голосом.  
-Привет, - произнёс я, улыбаясь ей, когда она подняла на меня взгляд. Я увидел, что её глаза загорелись.  
-Привет, - улыбнулась она в ответ, оглядывая меня сверху вниз. Так, теперь мне не так смешно. - Что я могу для вас сделать? - спросила она с соблазнительной улыбкой. Я почувствовал, как Белла обвила руки вокруг моей талии.  
-Два билета на «Резню», - произнёс я, вновь улыбаясь.  
-Если вам нужен кто-то, чтобы он присоединился к вам, я буду рада, - сказала она, улыбаясь. Теперь Белла ещё крепче обняла меня и поцеловала в щёку.  
-Похоже, я уже занят, - произнёс я, платя за билеты.  
-Дай мне знать, если ты изменишь своё мнение, - подмигнула она мне. Тогда Белла провела языком по моей щеке, и я рассмеялся над её усилиями показать, что я принадлежу ей.  
-Ревнуем, любимая?  
-Она слишком пристала к тебе, - ответила она, пока мы ждали наших друзей внутри кинотеатра.  
Я рассмеялся.  
-Вообще-то это ты была слишком близко ко мне, - поправил я её. Я наклонился к ней и, убедившись, что моё дыхание скользит по её лицу, прошептал.  
-Но я совсем не против этого.  
Я поцеловал её в шею, пока говорил.  
-Знаешь, мы ведь не должны всё время смотреть фильм, - вновь прошептал я.  
-Эдвард, это не очень хорошая идея, - выдохнула она.  
Я продолжил целовать её шею, прежде чем ответил.  
-О. А почему нет? - я услышал, что она начала дышать быстрее.  
-Пари, - ей едва удалось ускользнуть от меня.  
-Я полностью контролирую себя, - произнёс я, пробежав губами по её ключице, незащищённой V-образным вырезом блузки, которую её заставила надеть Элис, - И насколько я помню, поцелуи и прикосновения разрешены.  
-Ребят, серьёзно, даже если вы не занимаетесь сексом, вы должны себя так вести? - сказал Джаспер, садясь рядом с нами. Остальные члены семьи следовали за ним.  
-Тссс…начинается, - произнесла Элис, когда свет погас.  
Я не обращал никакого внимания на фильм. Я был полностью поглощен Беллой и теми вещами, которые я мог с ней сделать. Она взяла меня за руку и сжимала её каждый раз, когда пугалась.  
Один раз, когда она это сделала, я опустил руку и мягко погладил её колено. Я должен буду сказать Элис спасибо за то, что она заставила Беллу надеть юбку. Я почувствовал, как она напряглась от моего прикосновения. Я вёл себя так, словно не заметил этого и начал мягко поглаживать его.  
Спустя какое-то время я понял, что она уже еле сдерживает себя и решил подтолкнуть её сильнее. Я проскользил рукой выше до самой кромки нижнего белья и продолжил поглаживать её ногу. Она вновь замерла. Я услышал, что она тяжело задышала, и улыбнулся себе.  
Наклонившись к ней с невинным выражением, я прошептал ей в ухо, так чтобы она почувствовала, как я едва касаюсь её губами.  
-Ты в порядке? Выглядишь немного испуганной, - произнёс я, будто не зная, что с ней происходит. Но я должен быть убедительным. Она кивнула, дыша всё тяжелее.  
-Я могу сделать лучше, - сказал я ей и легко поцеловал её в шею.  
Я продолжил целовать её и медленно скользнул рукой в её нижнее бельё. Я не собирался ласкать её и что-то в этом роде…этого нельзя было делать в тихом кинотеатре, где каждый бы услышал её стон. Нет, я просто хотел увидеть, как она реагирует на меня.  
Её напряжение показало мне, что мои действия работают. Она тихо застонала, когда мои пальцы «случайно» коснулись её, когда я убрал руку. Я сел, остановив свои поцелуи и ласки, и сложив руки до конца сеанса, зная, что это расстроит её.  
-Эдвард, - прошептала она. Я наклонил к ней голову, не отрывая глаз от экрана, делая вид, что меня интересуют эти бессмысленные убийства, - Какого чёрта это было? - прошипела она.  
Я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.  
-Что было «что», любимая?  
-Поцелуи, ласки, - произнесла она слегка расстроено.  
-Я сказал, что хочу поцеловать тебя, но ты не выглядела заинтересованной, - прошептал я ей в ответ и повернул голову обратно к экрану.  
-Невероятно, - услышал я её шёпот, когда она повернулась, чтобы снова смотреть фильм.  
Пару минут спустя она взяла меня за руку, и я просто обнял её обеими руками, крепко прижав к себе.  
Фильм закончился и все встали со своих мест.  
-Что ж, было интересно, - сказал я, вставая. Я повернулся, чтобы взять Беллу за руку, но когда я обернулся, она обрушилась на меня с поцелуем.  
Я растаял в этом поцелуе, позволяя её языку скользнуть в мой рот. Она фантастически целовалась. Я действительно мог целовать её вечность и никогда мне не будет достаточно. Но потом она проникла руками под мою рубашку. Я знал, что если позволю ей продолжить, то, в конце концов, возьму её прямо здесь, посреди кинотеатра, поэтому я отступил.  
-Любимая, это не лучшее место. Конечно, если ты не хочешь сдаться, - напомнил я ей. Я хотел оставить её такой сексуально неудовлетворённой, насколько возможно. Она надула губы, но взяла меня за руку, когда мы шли к джипу, в котором уже собрались все остальные.  
Когда мы пришли домой, Джаспер, Элис, Розали и Эммет решили, что они пойдут «спать». Да, конечно. Почему бы им просто не подойти и не сказать: «Ну да, мы собираемся совокупляться, как кролики. Спокойной ночи»…так бы точно сказал Эммет.  
Они все ушли наверх. Белла тоже начала подниматься по лестнице, но остановилась, заметив, что я не иду за ней.  
-Ты не идёшь спать?  
-Нет, ты иди первая.  
-А почему ты не идёшь?  
-Я пока не хочу спать. Я вообще-то собирался принять горячую ванну. Мы только один раз принимали её, знаешь ли, - сказал я бесстрастно.  
-Не хочешь, чтобы я составила тебе компанию? - спросила она с очаровательной улыбкой.  
-С удовольствием, - промурлыкал я ей.  
Она слегка покраснела и посмотрела на меня.  
-Но нам всё ещё нужно подняться наверх, чтобы сменить одежду, - сказала она.  
-Глупенькая Белла, - произнёс я с кривой улыбкой, - Нам не нужна одежда для горячей ванны, - сказал я, уходя от неё и снимая рубашку. Бросив её на пол и расстегнув брюки, я подошёл к дверям, которые вели к заднему двору.


	21. Новая стратегия

Белла.  
Хорошо, Белла. Только успокойся. Это всего лишь голый человек. Хотя нет. Это голый Эдвард! Хоть это и так, но это не должно иметь значения для меня. Ведь я же видела его раньше обнаженным. Но при этом я могла делать с ним все, что хочу. А Эдвард прекрасен в неглиже. Это правда. Наверное, я должна была проигнорировать его и пойти спать. Но мысль о Эдварде в ванне не давала мне покоя.  
Возможно, он будет волноваться, если я приду к нему. Есть только один способ проверить.  
Я проследовала за Эдвардом в ванну. К счастью, все волнующие меня части тела были закрыты пеной. Но так как я знала истинные размеры прелестей Эдварда, то мой покой все равно был нарушен.  
"Ты все-таки решила присоединиться ко мне" сказал он еле слышным голосом.  
"Я подумала, что тебе очень одиноко" я стояла рядом с ванной.  
Он наклонился вперед, оголяя большую часть тела, и обнял меня.  
"Ты была права" перед тем как сладко меня поцеловать, Эдвард промурлыкал это у моих губ.  
Мое сердце стало биться так громко, что я подумала, что Эдвард все слышит.

"Мне нужно раздеться" сказала я, когда Эдвард отпустил меня.  
"Как хочешь" сказал он волнуясь "Хотя сидеть в мокрой одежде будет неудобно, но я бы посмотрел на то, и на другое " он добавил с великолепной улыбкой.  
Прекрасно, если он играл для победы, то и я не промах. Его трюк в кино был потрясающим, и кто теперь мне помешает поиграть в ванной? Никто. И я не сдамся так легко. Нет,сэр!  
Это будет интересно.

"Я бы могла сделать все" сказал я соблазнительно.  
Он поднял свои брови и смотрел на меня. "И как мы это сделаем?" волнение охватило его, а я только рассмеялась.

Я сняла обувь и носки, и зашла в ванну полностью одетой. "Вот так." Сказала я, и стала приближаться к Эдварду. Я встала так, чтобы он видел как одежда прилипла к моему влажному телу.

"Я думаю, что ты мог бы помочь мне раздеться" предложила я.  
Я стала контролировать себя, чтобы не взглянуть куда не надо. А то я бы точно сорвалась. Так что мой взгляд был прикован к горящим от желания глазам.

Эдвард мягко прижался ко мне, чтобы я почувствовала его, и сладко поцеловал меня. Как же он сделал это! Пока мы целовались, то его руки бродили внизу моей кофты. На пару секунд он отстранился, чтобы я могла набрать воздуха. Но вскоре последовал страстный поцелуй.  
Его руки скользили по моей одежде, параллельно скидывая ее. Ту же участь постигли мои трусики, которые полетели в сторону, когда Эдвард целовал мою шею. Вскоре я была совсем обнаженная.

Его рот изучал мой, когда руки спускались по моей спине. Эдвард схватил меня за бедра и прижал к себе. Я чувствовала каждый мускул. А плоть у моего живота говорила о том, что Эдвард возбудился не меньше, чем я от поцелуев.

Он остановился, чтобы посадить меня на колени.  
"Белла, мне будет трудно победить" прошептал он, целуя мою правую грудь

Я застонала. "Мне тоже " я затаила дыхание.  
Мне так хотелось заорать, что я хочу его, но кое-что останавливало меня. Я думаю, что это была гордость. Ха... гордость, да еще и в такой ситуации. Эдвард был так хорош. Он мог сделать так, чтобы я не чувствовала свое тело. Но сейчас мне хотелось сделать это для него. Я хотела заставить его хотеть быть со мной. Я очень хотела показать то, что не он один может управлять.

Его язык изучал мой рот, а руки массировали грудь. Это было несправедливо. Я не могла сосредоточиться.

"Ты хочешь узнать, что я хочу сделать с тобой?" он спросил хриплым голосом.

Что за черт! Я всегда хотела услышать «грязную» сторону Эдварда. Я так его хотела. Но не сейчас, когда пытаюсь контролировать себя. Если бы я согласилась, то проиграла бы. Но я не хочу этого!

Я собрала всю волю в кулак и отодвинулась. Я быстро поцеловала Эдварда в щеку и вышла из ванны. Не оглядываясь, я побежала к нам в спальню. Мне срочно нужен холодный душ!

"Белла?" Я повернулась, и увидела Джаспера. "О Боже, Белла. Прости." Сказал он, отвернувшись

Просто замечательно. "Прости, Джаспер, я думала, что все спят."

"И из-за этого ты решила прогуляться мокрой и голой по дому?" он смеялся. "Блин, я и Эммет можем открыть бизнес, приводя сюда ночью людей", он сказал со смехом.

"Вы не сделаете этого" я даже испугалась.  
"Еще раз прости, Белла"  
"Доброй ночи, Джаспер." Я побежала к спальню, чтобы наконец смыть напряжение после кино и ванной.

Эдвард

Это было бы ужасно, если не было бы настолько забавным. Если бы она только знала, насколько красивой она была. Честно говоря, я был рад, что она решила уйти, потому что после того, как я посадил ее на колени ,то я перевозбудился. Я не собирался останавливаться . Она бы подумала, что это ее ошибка. Она спасла меня тем, что встала и ушла. Но как раз во время побега она была наиболее прекрасной. Я надеюсь, что она не упала, убегая от меня.

Хорошо, мне надо поспать. Сон освежил бы меня, а так же очистил бы мои мысли.  
Я вышел из ванны и пошел в спальню.

"Эдвард, вы со своей подружкой намеренно решили погулять голыми?" Джаспер возмущенно зашептал.

Я хихикнул. "Значит, ты встретил Беллу"  
"Да. Ты все же проиграл?"  
"Почти, но нет" сказал я  
"Парень, ты крут. Я бы не смог удержаться. Она прекрасна."

"Джаспер, а давай ты не будешь при мне обсуждать мою девушку, которую только что видел голой. Я на твоем лице читаю все твои грязные мысли"  
"Эй, чувак, остынь. Я – парень, а она прекрасна."

Это было верно. Даже если бы Бретт увидел голую Беллу, то у него была бы та же реакция. Она была безупречна. Ее гладкая кожа и высокая упругая грудь. Ее плоский живот, прекрасные бедра.

"Парень, не надо так возбуждаться в моем присутствии" Джаспер прерывал ход моих мыслей.

Я посмотрел вниз и удостоверился, что я был возбужден. Но хорошо, что всего лишь чуть-чуть.

"Жаль, что я не могу сейчас с ней развлечься"

"Почему нет? Нет, я серьезно. Если ты хочешь ее проигрыша, то иди в вашу кровать. Она увидит тебя в таком состоянии, и вряд ли справится с эмоциями" объяснил Джаспер.

Я подумал о том, что я бы мог потерять. Если бы проиграла она, то я бы получил секс и Вегас, а если проиграю я, то получу секс. Прямо сейчас. Да и в Вегас мы могли бы поехать в любой другой момент.

"Хорошо, спасибо за помощь" я ответил и пошел.  
"Это я скажу тебе спасибо, если ты оденешься" Джаспер смеялся.

Я открыл дверь, и увидел спящую Беллу. Я подошел, лег рядом, и притянул ее к себе. Шелк рубашки обжигал меня.

Все-таки хорошо, что она уснула, а иначе бы я проиграл. Наконец я заснул, но и во снах продолжал видеть Беллу.

Белла

Я проснулась в удивительно прекрасном настроении. Меня так вымотал прошлый день, что я моментально уснула. Я даже не заметила, что Эдвард пришел. Интересно, сколько он просидел в ванне?  
Я повернулась, и заметила, что Эдвард не обнимает меня как обычно. А затем он слегка улыбнулся и простонал мое имя.  
Я прошлась взглядом по его телу и поняла, ЧТО ему снится.  
Мое дыхание сбилось от этой мысли. Ему снюсь я! И он в таком состоянии из-за меня. Все бы отдала, чтобы узнать, что именно ему снится.  
Я сбросила одеяло и полетела из комнаты. Я побежала к двери Элис и забарабанила в нее. Ее открыл Джаспер.

"Белла, я рад видеть на тебе хоть каплю одежды" он рассмеялся, а я только сузила глаза.  
"Белла, войди" это завопила Элис. Я прошла мимо Джаспера.  
"Элис, я обязана победить, но я сомневаюсь" Я шагала по комнате."Мне нужна твоя одежда." Я молилась о том, чтобы я потом не пожалела о сказанном.  
Элис подскочила и крепко обняла меня. "Я горжусь тобой! Джаспер, позови Рози"  
"Что происходит?" Розали зашла через несколько минут.  
"Белла хочет, чтобы мы сделали ее сексуальной!" Элис кривлялась, изображая слезы гордости.  
"Потрясающе! Элис, если позволишь, то я принесу кое-что из своего. Я специалист в таких штучках" ответила Розали.  
"Весь шкаф наш"  
Розали выбежала из комнаты, а вернулась через минут пять с вещами в руках.  
"Сегодня ты будешь носить это"  
Я попыталась это примерить. Грех называть это юбкой. Это был пояс. "Это преступление!" сказала я им.  
"У тебя шикарные ноги. Не волнуйся." Элис успокоила меня.  
Рубашка еле закрывала мою грудь. И в таком виде мне надо ходить по Форксу?  
"Я не буду это носить в Форксе. Просто не смогу" сказала я девочкам  
Элис пригляделась  
"Она права. О, я знаю, нам надо поехать в Порт- Анжелес" взволновалась она. "Мы сможем снова пойти на танцы"  
"Это было бы так круто!. О, мой Бог, Белла, если ты опять станцуешь с Эдвардом, то он точно проиграет." Воскликнула Рози. "Садись, мы должны заняться твоим макияжем и волосами." Сказала она, толкая меня на стул.

Эдвард  
Я и Белла занимались любовью на пляже. Я кричал ее имя, а она громко стонала, но вдруг сквозь все это прорвался голос… ДЖАСПЕРА??

"Парень, вставай."сказал он, а я накрыл голову подушкой. Я не хотел вставать. Я хотел увидеть до конца сон.  
"Научись себя контролировать" Джаспер сказал со смехом. Я уничтожал его взглядом. "Прекрасный сны с участием Беллы?" спросил он, шевеля бровями.  
"Что тебе надо?" я был раздражен.  
"Я пришел, чтобы предупредить тебя. И ты должен быть мне благодарен. Девочки сейчас одевают Беллу"  
"И? Они постоянно наряжаются" я не понимал к чему клонит Джаспер.  
"Белла очень хочет победить. Она попросила нарядить ее. Она просила помощи у Розали . Мне жаль, но ты явно проиграешь. Мы им не конкуренты. Хоть они и не знают, что имеют над нами власть. Серьезно. Спроси у Эммета. Он знает. Белла еще не поняла всей власти над тобой, так что ты должен быть благодарен" Джаспер смеялся.  
"Я не могу проиграть. Она прекрасна во всем. Я должен выиграть и повезти ее в Вегас"  
"Лас-Вегас, а?" сказал Джаспер. "Это круто."  
"Да, я ее туда повезу, если выиграю." Мы бы хорошо оторвались в Вегасе. И никакие шмотки не заставили бы меня проиграть. "Джаспер, я нуждаюсь в помощи."  
"Успокойся. Дай подумать. Она любит тебя. Она любит тебя со школы. Ей нравится твоя романтичная сторона и то, что ты джентльмен. В последние два дня ты показал ей свою плохую натуру. Не думай, что я не видел твоих игр в кино. Так стань джентльменом снова. Не думай о сексе, думай о ней как о женщине. Начни ее воображать в дамском белье, пока он в вещах Элис "

"Твое предложение – снова стать джентльменом?" Я спросил скептически.

" Да, не распускай руки. Целуйся сдержанно. И все в таком духе "

Это будет трудным. Но Лас-Вегас, Лас-Вегас, Лас-Вегас. Я выиграю! Я сделаю это!

Белла  
"Лучше вы тоже нарядитесь, а то я на вашем фоне выгляжу проституткой" я обратилась к подругам.  
"Не волнуйся" Роз смеялась. "Мы все сделаем"

Я была рада, что они остановились на вещах. Прическа и макияж были легкими.  
Девочки тоже оделись. Розали в маленькие шортики, а Элис в крохотную юбочку.  
Я пошли вниз к нашим парням. Когда мы спускались, то они уставились на нас. Я держала Элис за руку, чтобы не упасть на каблуках.  
"Парень, ты проиграешь" сказал Эммет Эдварду, не отводя от меня взгляда.  
"Я думаю, что мы преуспели." Рози улыбнулась Элис.  
"Мальчики, мы хотим пойти в Порт-Анжелес " сказала Элис.  
"Тьфу" это был Эммет.  
"Вы можете остаться здесь." Беззаботно ответила Розали.  
"Действительно?" обрадовался Джаспер.  
"Абсолютно." Элис улыбнулась. "Я думаю, что мы найдем троих парней, чтобы потанцевать. "  
"Нет, мне почему-то очень захотелось в Порт-Анжелес" Эммет подошел к Рози.  
"Мне тоже" откликнулся Джаспер.  
Эдвард промолчал, но подошел ко мне, обхватил за талию, и поцеловал мою руку.  
Что?! Я выгляжу так плохо, что Эдвард только поцеловал мою руку? Не может быть!

"Все, пойдемте" Элис протанцевала ко входу вместе с Эмметом и Розали.  
Эдвард прошептал мне на ухо. "Ты очень красивая"  
Я покраснела. Я любила, когда он называл меня красивой. Но мне не этого хотелось сегодня. Я хотела быть сексуальной.  
Я старалась не показать, что расстроена. Нужно действовать иначе.

Я сидела с Эдвардом в джипе. Я откинула свою голову на его плечо. Он приобнял меня за талию. Но мне опять это не понравилось, и я села к нему на колени.

"Это более удобно?" Эдвард хихикал.  
"Да. Мне нравится чувствовать твои ноги" Я шептала ему в ухо. А он все хихикал. Что происходит?

"Я люблю тебя, Изабелла." Прошептал он.  
Это не входило в мои планы. Во время поездки я все время прижималась к Эдварду, которому было абсолютно все равно.

Во время поездки он только обнимал меня и шептал о любви. В любое другое время я была бы довольна, но не сейчас. Мне нужна победа.

Я ждала, когда мы будем танцевать. Это расставит все точки. Все-таки у меня есть то, что практиковала 6 лет. И это - терпение.


	22. Слабость

EPOV

По дороге в Порт Анджелес я серьезно раздумывал над тем, чтобы проиграть. Я сидел в Джипе рядом с Бэллой, которая сегодня была одета невыразимо сексуально. Она наклонялась все ближе и ближе ко мне, пока не оказалась у меня на коленях. Я попытался изобразить безразличие, но внутри я умирал. А она просто положила свою голову мне на грудь и сидела в таком положении до конца поездки. Я почувствовал невероятное облегчение, когда она перестала меня провоцировать.  
Но время от времени она ерзала у меня на коленях, и мне приходилось каждый раз закусывать губу, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны. Она гораздо лучше справляется с этим, чем сама думает.  
Наконец мы приехали в Порт Анджелес и направились в маленькую кофейню, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить силы. Я помог Бэлле вылезти из Джипа, не забывая о роли безупречного джентльмена, которую мне нужно разыгрывать. Но тут я заметил, что она выглядит грустной. Ее глубокие карие глаза не блестели как обычно.  
- Бэлла, любимая, все в порядке? – обеспокоенно прошептал я, взяв ее за руку и переплетя наши пальцы.  
Она улыбнулась мне, но эта улыбка не коснулась глаз.  
- Да, все в порядке, я просто устала.  
Эта из-за меня она чувствует себя так? Я не хотел причинять Бэлле боль. Я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы исчезла грусть в ее глазах. Я хочу, чтобы они снова сияли, и я сделаю для этого все…даже если это означает поражение.  
Я остановился в сторонке, пока остальные шли к кофейне.  
- Я сделал что-то неправильно? – спросил я, наклоняясь так, чтобы наши глаза находились на одном уровне. Она должна видеть мою искренность.  
Бэлла улыбнулась и погладила меня по щеке.  
- Нет, ты ведешь себя как истинный джентльмен, - сказала она и чмокнула меня в щеку.  
- Я люблю тебя, - сказал я ей, прежде чем поцеловать ее в губы. Это был короткий, но очень сладкий поцелуй. Я хотел, чтобы она поняла, что я действительно имею в виду то, что сказал. Хотя она и не сомневалась в этом.  
- Я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, - сказала она и вошла в кофейню, где нас ждали остальные.  
- Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в "Bean There, Done That»! - поприветствовали нас с рвением, которому могла позавидовать даже Элис.  
Я повернулся к Бэлле, мои глаза были широко распахнуты, а на лице, несомненно, застыло «ВАУ!» выражение. Она засмеялась и вежливо ответила мужчине:  
- Здравствуйте!  
Мы направились туда, где сидели остальные члены нашей семьи. Я отодвинул стул для Бэллы.  
- Я сейчас вернусь, - сказал я ей и пошел к прилавку.  
- Что я могу сделать для вас сегодня? – спросил меня тот самый полный энтузиазма парень.  
Я засмеялся.  
- Ну, - я посмотрел на его бэйдж, - Кит, один пончик с желе и один с глазурью, пожалуйста, - сказал я ему.  
Он тепло улыбнулся мне и пошел выполнять мой заказ.  
- И вместо того, чтобы заплатить за эти пончики, мы можем сходить в кино вместе сегодня вечером.  
Я снова рассмеялся. То, как он клеился ко мне, напомнило мне о Брете. Подождите-ка, Брет.  
- Прости, но я занят, - сказал я ему с извиняющей улыбкой.  
- Хорошие всегда заняты, - усмехнулся он.  
- Ну, если ты ищешь себе пару, я знаю кое-кого, с кем хотел бы познакомить тебя. Сегодня мы идем танцевать в Funkytown. Может, присоединишься к нам? Скажем, в 8 часов?  
На его лице появилась широкая улыбка.  
- С удовольствием.  
- Тогда ладно, увидимся позже, - сказал я, возвращаясь к столику.  
- Бэлла, можно я воспользуюсь твоим телефоном? – спросил я, когда сел рядом с ней.  
- Конечно, - озадаченно ответила Бэлла, роясь в сумочке в поисках телефона. Она передала его мне, и я тут же стал просматривать список контактов, пока не нашел того, кого искал.  
- Алло?  
- Брет, привет. Это Эдвард, - сказал я.  
- Серьезно, Эдвард, прекращай так дразнить меня, - сказал он и хихикнул. Я не смог сдержать улыбки после этого комментария.  
- Ты все еще свободен? – спросил я.  
- Ааа, у вас с Бэллой не срослось? Мне так жаль. Когда ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом?  
Ого, как смело.  
- Я спрашиваю не для себя, Брэт. Я хотел представить тебя одному парню, - объяснил я.  
- Он симпатичный?  
- Эмм…я не знаю. Подожди, сейчас спрошу, - сказал я ему и, прикрыв микрофон рукой, взглянул на девушек.  
- Эй, девчонки, этот парень симпатичный? – спросил я их.  
Они посмотрели на Кита.  
- Да, он симпатичный, - наконец объявила Роуз. – Я думаю, из них получится прекрасная пара.  
Я заговорил в телефон.  
- Роуз говорит, что он симпатичный и из вас выйдет прекрасная пара.  
- Замечательненько! Где мы встречаемся? – поинтересовался он, я дал ему ту же информацию, что и Киту прежде, и мы попрощались.

BPOV

Ох, смотреть, как Эдвард сводничает…так очаровательно! Как только он повесил трубку, я не удержалась и поцеловала его со всем пылом. Нужно ли говорить, что он был немного шокирован моими действиями? Но, в конце концов, он размяк и ответил на поцелуй, а я вскоре отстранилась от него, чтобы вздохнуть.  
Эдвард усмехнулся.  
- Похоже, мне нужно почаще сводить парочки. Эта реакция стоит того, - рассмеялся он.  
- Извини, просто ты был таким милым, когда пытался осчастливить двух людей, - сказала я, когда он обнял меня за плечи и запечатлел легкий поцелуй на моей щеке.  
Мы быстро поели и решили прогуляться по магазинам, которые были на этой улице.  
Это был прекрасный день для прогулки на воздухе, хотя каблуки, которые меня заставила напялить Элис, просто убивали. Идя по улице, мы слышали крики и свист, как, впрочем, и ожидали. Единственное, меня радовало то, что Роуз и Элис одеты так же откровенно, как и я. Я продолжала убеждать себя, что все смотрят на них, а не на меня.  
- Ой, я хочу туда зайти! – сказала Элис, когда мы проходили мимо магазина, в котором продавались только сумочки и ювелирные изделия. Мы все закатили глаза, но беспрекословно пошли в магазин. Вместе с Розали Элис побежала в самый центр магазина и начала осматриваться.  
- Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? – подошел к нам мужчина и уставился на меня. Я почувствовала, как Эдвард сильнее сжал меня в своих объятиях. Боже, он такой сексуальный, когда ревнует.  
- Вообще-то, я не большая любительница сумочек, - сказала я мужчине и осталась стоять на том же месте, с парнями.  
- О, вы больше интересуетесь аксессуарами, - сказал он, и прежде, чем я успела сообщить ему, что данные предметы меня тоже не интересуют, он ушел.  
- Так, здесь так же странно, как и в Сиэтле, - прошептала я Эдварду, а он только усмехнулся и поцеловал меня в макушку.  
Потом вернулся мужчина с ожерельем в руках.  
- Это бриллиантовое ожерелье Harry Winston, - сказал он, демонстрируя изысканное ожерелье, которое состояло из скоплений бриллиантов.  
- ВАУ, - вот и все, что я могла сказать.  
Он улыбнулся мне.  
- Повернитесь, - сказал он.  
Я тут же повернулась к нему спиной, а Эдвард устало посмотрел на него. Я почувствовала, как руки скользнули по моей шее, застегивая ожерелье.  
- А теперь взгляните, - сказал он, указывая на зеркало.  
Я подошла к зеркалу и замерла. Ожерелье было просто великолепным. Могу поспорить, оно стоит дороже, чем что-либо из того, что у меня есть.  
- Оно прекрасно, - сказала я и посмотрела на него.  
- Так же прекрасно, как и женщина, которая его носит, - ответил он. Я покраснела своим знаменитым румянцем и потянулась руками к ожерелью, чтобы снять его.  
- Пожалуйста, я хочу подарить его вам. Такая красота это подарок нам, поэтому я должен отплатить вам за нее, - сказал мужчина.  
- Нет, я не могу, - запротестовала я.  
- Вы можете, - ответил он.  
- О господи! Это Hurry Winston? – воскликнула Роуз, и они с Элис подошли поближе.  
Мужчина улыбнулся ей, а потом снова повернулся ко мне.  
- Пожалуйста, возьмите его.  
Я покачала головой.  
- Простите, я просто не могу принять его. Кроме того, - засмеялась я, - оно не сочетается с моим нарядом, и мой стиль…более простой и не такой экстравагантный, как это, - сказала я и сняла ожерелье.  
Мужчина с неохотой забрал ожерелье.  
- Если вы настаиваете. У меня есть нечто менее «экстравагантное», если хотите, - сказал он мне, а я покачала головой.  
- Спасибо. Вы очень добры, - и с этими словами мы вышли из магазина.  
- Не могу поверить, что ты отказалась от этого ожерелья! – танцевала вокруг меня Элис, пока мы шли.  
Я пожала плечами:  
- Оно красивое, но не в моем стиле. Это уж слишком для меня. Я предпочитаю более простые вещи, - сказала я ей. – А это ожерелье больше подошло бы Роуз, - добавила я со смехом.  
День прошел словно в тумане. Магазины, магазины, магазины… Особенно «занимательно» было в магазине нижнего белья. Девушки толпами стекались к нашим парням.  
Эти шлюшки подходили к ним и спрашивали, какой лифчик или трусики будут лучше на них смотреться. Они что, серьезно не видели, что мы, их девушки, стоим рядом? Я посмотрела на Роуз и увидела, что она готова убить девку, что пожирала глазами Эммета, а Элис готова наброситься на ту, что приближалась к Джасперу. А я просто отошла от Эдварда.  
Когда я отошла, он испуганно посмотрел на меня взглядом, который кричал «Не оставляй меня здесь!» Выражение его лица заставило меня рассмеяться. Элис и Роуз присоединились ко мне, и мы оставили парней сражаться в одиночку.  
Через некоторое время, после того, как парни практически заставили расплакаться тех девчонок, только бы они оставили их в покое, они вернулись к нам.  
Эдвард подошел ко мне сзади и обнял.  
- Это было очень некрасиво с твоей стороны, - прошептал он мне на ушко, отчего я задрожала, и улыбнулся.  
- Прости. Я была занята. Выбирала белье, - сказала я и показала ему корсет и крошечные подходящие к нему трусики. Увидев, как затуманились его глаза, я улыбнулась про себя. Может, в конце концов, мне удастся получить от него хоть какую-то реакцию. – Я подумала, что это будет подарок для тебя. Ну, после того, как ты проиграешь пари, - улыбнулась я.

EPOV

Я потерялся в своих фантазиях о Бэлле в этом белье, но вернулся на грешную землю, когда она сказала, что я буду тем, кто проиграет пари. Разомкнув объятия, я отступил назад и сузил глаза.  
- Ты маленькая коварная соблазнительница, знаешь об этом? – сказал я, а она только пожала плечами.  
- Давай скажем так: у меня есть планы на мой выигрыш, - уверенно ответил она. Я никогда не видел ее такой уверенной, и я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это меня не заводит. Как будто внезапно она решила взять контроль в свои руки. Интересно, какого рода контроль она хотела бы иметь надо мной, если бы я позволил ей? Образ Бэллы, одетой в кожу, с кнутом в руках промелькнул в моем воображении, но я немедленно выкинул его из головы.  
Вегас, Вегас, Вегас…повторял я про себя.  
Пытка магазином нижнего белья, слава богу, была недолгой. У нас оставалось совсем немного времени до встречи с Китом и Бретом, поэтому мы решили быстро поужинать в итальянском ресторане.  
Мы вошли, и одна официантка тут же впилась в меня взглядом.  
- Здравствуйте. Столик на сколько человек? – спросила она меня с улыбкой.  
- На шестерых, - холодно ответил я. Не хотелось, чтобы Бэлла расстраивалась из-за этой девушки.  
Она подвела нас к круглому столику, и я отодвинул для Бэллы стул.  
- Ваша официантка сейчас подойдет, - сказала она и, еще раз взглянув на меня, ушла.  
Через несколько секунд к нам подошла молодая девушка.  
- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Тиффани, и сегодня я буду обслуживать вас, - сказала она.  
Я не смог сдержать улыбки. Имя Тиффани просто идеально подходило ей. Крашенные светлые волосы и тонна макияжа на лице. Она выглядела как девушка, которая думает, что красивее ее на свете не сыскать, что она может заполучить все, что только захочет. И то, как она пялилась на меня в данный момент, подсказало мне, что сейчас она хочет меня.  
Но я проигнорировал ее и позволил остальным заказывать напитки. Ужин прошел довольно быстро, и большую его часть я провел, глядя на Бэллу, которая сидела возле меня.  
Как только она словила мой взгляд, ее личико приобрело очаровательный розовый оттенок, как и всегда, когда она была смущена. Бэлла одними губами спросила у меня «Что?». Как будто мне нужна причина, чтобы любоваться ею. Я улыбнулся ей и покачал головой, как бы говоря, что ничего не случилось.  
Просто удивительно, каким потерянным я себя чувствовал, когда смотрел на нее. Как будто в мире больше ничего не существовало кроме ее сияющей улыбки и музыкального смеха, срывающегося с этих сладких губ. Ни один ангел на небесах не мог бы быть таким совершенным, как она.  
Мы оплатили счет, и пошли к Джипу. Клуб находился на приличном расстоянии от ресторана, и мы не хотели, чтобы наши девушки шли столько на каблуках. Нам же еще всю ночь танцевать.  
К моему удивлению, когда мы приехали, клуб был уже полон, хотя было еще довольно рано. Конечно, нам не пришлось стоять в очереди, и никто не проверял наши документы. Очевидно, вышибала разглядывал мою Бэллу, но я решил не заморачиваться на этой мысли.  
Мы нашли столик и сейчас сидели и пили содовую. Пока еще рано взрывать танцпол.  
Ровно в 8 часов я увидел, как Кит вошел в клуб, и помахал ему, подзывая к нашему столику.  
- Рад, что ты пришел, - сказал я Киту, когда он сел за столик.  
- А я рад, что ты пригласил меня, - сказал он. – Кто остальные? – спросил он.  
Я взял на себя роль представителя и назвал имена каждого за столом.  
- Это моя сестра Элис и ее парень Джаспер. Мой брат Эммет и его невеста Розали, она и Джаспер – близнецы. А это, это моя Бэлла, - собственнически сказал я.  
- Приятно познакомится со всеми вами, - сказал Кит, кивая всем.  
Я увидел, что Брет стоит возле бара. Он тоже увидел меня и подошел к нам.  
- Брет, познакомься с Китом, - я представил их друг другу и сел.  
- Приятно познакомится, - с широко распахнутыми глазами сказал Кит, пожимая руку Брэта.  
- О нет, это мне приятно, - сказал Брет. - Не хочешь потанцевать?  
- Конечно, - сказал, поднимаясь, Кит и, взяв Брета за руку, потащил его на танцпол.  
- Ну, все прошло неплохо, - со смехом заметил Эммет.  
- Может, Брет перестанет приставать к тебе, Эдвард, - поддразнила Элис.  
- Потанцуем? – спросил я у Бэллы и протянул ей руку.  
- Наверное. В прошлый раз было довольно весело, - усмехнулась она.  
Я повел ее на танцпол, и она тут же повернулась ко мне спиной и начала тереться об меня своей попкой. Это было очень глупо. Не надобыло приглашать ее танцевать. Будь джентльменом, Эдвард, напомнил я себе. И я просто держал руки на ее бедрах, но чуть не потерял самоконтроль, когда она снова сделала booty drop – резко присела, а потом резко поднялась, отставляя попку и выгибаясь. Только на этот раз на ней была коротенькая юбочка, а трусики, которые были на ней не оставляли простора воображению.  
Я закусил губу так сильно, что мне показалось, я сейчас почувствую вкус крови во рту.

BPOV

Я правда думала, что танец станет для него последней каплей. Но его руки просто лежали на моих бедрах. Все это его джентльменское поведение начинало выводить меня из себя. Я даже сделала очень рискованное па. Так как я была в этой донельзя короткой юбке, он точно видел, что под ней у меня только трусики…ничего.  
Этот мужчина просто кремень! То, что он никак не реагировал на меня, начинало меня раздражать.  
Я взяла его руку и положила ее на свой голый живот. И снова, ничего. Я решила подойти с другого ракурса. Повернувшись к нему лицом, я обвила руками его шею, притягивая его ближе к себе.

EPOV

Она повернулась и обхватила меня руками за шею. Я чувствовал, как ее тело прижимается ко мне. Ничего тяжелее я в жизни не делал. Бэлла продолжала тереться об меня, а ее губки находились в нескольких сантиметрах от моего уха.  
Потом я услышал это. Она застонала. Она застонала мне в ухо, а ее дыхание стало тяжелым. Мне хотелось прекратить танцевать и упасть на колени. Рот пересох. Единственное, о чем я мог думать, так это о том, чтобы взять ее прямо здесь. Наплевать на пари и людей, которые будут наблюдать за нами.

BPOV

Поверьте, когда я стонала и тяжело дышала прямо ему в ухо, я знала, что играю нечестно. Но я не могла смириться с тем фактом, что он так легко противостоит мне.  
Но вскоре после того, как я начала свое маленькое представление, то почувствовала, как его руки поползли от моей талии к моим ягодицам. Он нежно провел пальцами по складочке, где мои бедра встречались с моей попкой, и внезапно пропала необходимость имитировать стоны. Они стали настоящими.  
Его прикосновение было таким легким, что я задрожала и начала покрывать поцелуями шею Эдварда, пока он массировал мои бедра и скользил ладонями вверх. Его руки не оказались полностью под моей юбкой, а мои ноги стали ватными. Я не могла больше терпеть. И я сдалась.  
Я яростно целовала его, давая знать, что хочу большего, что хочу пойти до самого конца. Не смогу терпеть больше ни минуты. Наплевать на все.  
Я оторвалась от его языка и губ и, взяв его за руку, потащила к первой попавшейся двери. Это оказалась комната отдыха персонала. Там был диван и мини-холодильник. И, к счастью для нас, комната была пуста.  
Я пихнула Эдварда на кровать, и повернулась, чтобы закрыть дверь.  
Усевшись ему на колени, я начала целовать его, а его руки бродили вверх и вниз по моей спине. Потом он быстро повернул нас так, что теперь лежал на мне. Быстро расстегнув пуговицы на его рубашке, я позволила рукам скользить по его идеальной груди и прессу.  
Он оторвался от моих губ, чтобы я смогла вздохнуть и начал целовать мой голый живот. Вырез рубашки был слишком высоко, чтобы он мог до него дотянуться и начать расстегивать пуговицы, поэтому он просто закатал ее, расстегнул застежку лифчика и обнажил мою грудь. Его губы мучили мою правую грудь, а его рука массировала левую.  
Руки Эдварда скользнули вверх по моим бедрам к трусикам, и он разорвал их. Ну да, он в буквальном смысле разорвал их. От этого я возбудилась еще сильнее. Мне нравилось, что под всей этой вежливостью живут животные инстинкты.  
Он опустил голову к центру моего возбуждения и поцеловал влажные складки, заставив меня неудержимо застонать. Эдвард теперь находился между моих бедер и смотрел на меня с дьявольской улыбкой. Не отводя взгляда, он снова опустил голову и поцеловал меня. Моя голова откинулась назад от всепоглощающего удовольствия, которое дарил мне этот бог. Его язык скользил вокруг входа, но он не входил в меня.  
- Тебе нравится это? - спросил он так соблазнительно, что я подумала, будто взорвусь прямо сейчас.  
Я не могла ничего сказать, я не могла ничего сделать. Я затерялась в наслаждении.  
- Никакой реакции, - с озорством сказал он. – Наверное, я делаю что-то не так.  
Я прокричала его имя, и он снова опустил голову, чтобы пробежаться языком по влажным лепесткам, но на этот раз его язык нырнул в меня.  
- Эдвард, - это был не крик. У меня не хватало воздуха, чтобы закричать. Он сводил меня с ума.  
- Да, любимая? – невинно поинтересовался он. Я не могла ответить. Он снова стал лизать меня, и внезапно я почувствовала, как он ввел в меня два пальца и принялся покрывать поцелуями мой живот.  
Я кончила, как только его пальцы коснулись меня. Невозможно больше терпеть, он нужен мне. Очень нужен.  
- Эдвард, ты выиграл, - прокричала я, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Да, я сдалась. – Ты выиграл. Я сдаюсь. А теперь, пожалуйста… - умоляла я его.  
Он подтянулся вверх и поцеловал меня.  
- Хорошо, любимая, - сказал он, и его руки начали опускаться к его штанам. Наконец. Самое время. Я чувствовала себя лишенной чего-то важного…  
ТУК ТУК ТУК,  
- Эй, ребята, вы там? – услышала я голос Элис.  
- ВАШУ МАТЬ! – закричала я. Эдвард посмотрел на меня.  
- Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы ты ругалась, - сказал он.  
- Ну, я немного расстроена сейчас.  
- Пойдемте, Брет и Кит уже обжимаются, а Джаспер и Эммет хотят домой, - сказала на этот раз Роуз.  
Эдвард встал с меня и начал застегивать свою рубашку.  
- Эдвард, нам не обязательно идти. Прошу тебя, пожалуйста.  
Он наклонился и быстро поцеловал меня.  
- Как только приедем домой, любимая, - сказал он, протягивая мне руку, чтобы я смогла подняться. Я застегнула лифчик и опустила юбку.  
- Спасибо, что оставил меня без трусиков, - сказала я с улыбкой.  
Он только рассмеялся и пробежал пальцами по своим растрепанным волосам.  
- Нужно же было мне сделать что-то для себя, чтобы повеселиться по дороге домой, - сказал Эдвард и подмигнул мне.  
Мы открыли дверь и увидели толпу ожидающих нас друзей, включая Брета и Кита.  
- КТО ВЫИГРАЛ? – спросили они в один голос. Каждый пол болел за своего представителя.  
- Я уступила, - слегка смущенно сказала я. Девушки выглядели разочарованными, зато парни радовались вовсю.  
Пока мы шли к Джипу, они превозносили Эдварда.  
- Не могу поверить, что ты так долго продержался без секса. Ты бог! – сказал Эммет.  
По дороге домой я сидела на коленях у Эдварда, не в силах оторваться от него. Его руки все дорогу ласкали меня под юбкой, и впервые в жизни я была счастлива, что на мне нет трусиков (скорее всего теперь так будет всякий раз, когда мы пойдем в клуб).  
Как только Джип остановился, мы с Эдвардом побежали наверх и начали раздевать друг друга так быстро, как будто от этого зависели наши жизни. Он прижал меня к стене и грубо взял в таком положении. Мы были словно животные. Он покрывал поцелуями каждую частичку моего тела. Потом я толкнула его к противоположной стене. Каждый раз, когда наши тела ударялись о стену, что-то падало на пол, но нам было все равно.  
Мы оказались на ковре… Я забралась на него, и он держал меня за бедра, помогая двигаться быстрее, с силой встречать его толчки. Как только мы кончили, он поднял меня и отнес на кровать, где лег на меня сверху и снова вошел в меня.  
Потом я заставила его перевернутся, и он сел. Но я еще не наигралась с ним. Эдвард опирался на спинку кровати, а я объезжала его, мои груди подпрыгивали, а я двигалась все сильнее и быстрее.  
Мы снова испытали оргазм, я слезла с него, но на этот раз у него были планы.  
- Стань на четвереньки, - сказал он, чуть дыша. Мне нравились командные нотки в его голосе, как будто я его игрушка.  
Я сделала, как он велел, и он врезался в меня сзади, схватив меня за бедра, помогая двигаться навстречу его движениям. Я слышала аппетитные звуки соприкасающейся плоти, когда он все глубже вонзался в меня. Наконец, мы снова кончили, выкрикивая имена друг друга, и упали на кровать.  
Пока мы лежали рядом, тишину нарушало только наше учащенное осложненное дыхание. Мои волосы были влажными от пота, как и его. И если бы я не была так истощена, клянусь богом, я бы еще…я хотела еще, но мое тело не позволило бы мне.  
- Вау, - все, что я смогла сказать, пока моя обнаженная грудь продолжала тяжело вздыматься. Я повернула голову на бок и посмотрела на Эдварда.  
- Тебе не кажется это преуменьшением? – едва дыша, сказал он. – Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, какая ты изумительная?  
- Нет, но я думаю, то, что мы сейчас сделали, доказывает это.  
В конце концов, мы смогли найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы забраться под одеяло. Полностью истощенные, мы заснули, переплетя наши покрытые потом тела. Даже после того, что мы сделали, мне необходимо было ощущать прикосновение его кожи.  
Я не когда еще не была так счастлива проиграть.

Перевод wildflower


	23. Нормально и комфортно

BPOV  
Когда я проснулась утром, то поняла, что грудь Эдварда сегодня ночью была для меня подушкой. Я удивилась тому, что он пахнет так же потрясающе, даже после такой бурной ночи. Я хотела повернуться, но каждое движение вызывало дикую боль. Мое тело было как воспаленное, так еще и на часах уже было 1:15. Я легла удобнее и закрыла глаза. Я повернула свою шею, которая тоже ныла. Мне срочно был нужен массаж или врач. Хотя, я представила разговор с врачом.

- Так, мисс Свон, почему ваше тело в таком состоянии? – последовал бы вопрос.  
- Я просто глупо поспорила со своим божественным парнем о том, что у нас не будет секса, а потом так же глупо проиграла. И этот самый парень позже взял меня во всех точках нашей комнаты. Стены, пол, кровать, стол… Ну, вы поняли.

Я поняла, что массаж придется доверить Элис, которой это было не в новинку, так как она массировала мою спину очень часто, когда мы жили в общежитии.  
Я попыталась потянуться, но тут же прокляла эту идею.  
- Ооой, - я захныкала.  
Это было невероятно. Смесь танца и секса. Хорошо, что мы обошлись только небольшими увечьями, а ведь могло быть и хуже.  
Я заметила, что Эдвард просыпается, и чмокнула его в щеку.  
Он открыл сначала один глаз, потом другой. Но тут меня ударила одна мысль. О Боже, если я была в таком состоянии, то Эдварду точно было еще хуже. Он же столько вчера сделал. Поднимал меня, прижимал к стенам и так далее.  
Ладно, мне надо успокоиться.  
Эдвард улыбнулся мне, и я ответила взаимностью, но было видно, что ему и это больно делать.  
- Как ты? – спросила я.  
Он облокотился о спинку кровати.  
- Я – одна большая травма. Но это того стоило, - улыбнулся он изогнутой улыбкой. – Ты как?  
- Аналогично. Но каждый ушиб стоит того, что было.  
Эдвард поцеловал меня коротко, но сладко  
- Мне очень жаль, что я причинил тебе боль.  
- Сделай это позже, - я улыбнулась.  
Эдвард рассмеялся.  
- Только нам придется подождать пока мы сможем двигаться.  
- Хорошее замечание.

И тут я заметила кое-что на его груди. Я придвинулась и присмотрелась  
- Боже, это я сделала?!  
Я увидела глубокие царапины на его груди.  
Эдвард посмотрел на них и улыбнулся.  
- Мне даже нравится твоя отметина, - он сказал с самодовольной улыбкой. –И мне понравилось, что инстинкты захватили нас вчера, - Эдвард поцеловал меня, но даже это было больно.  
- Мне жаль, я не хотела так делать, - я смеялась. – Я просто цеплялась за тебя, а сама лежу целая.  
- Я не был бы так уверен, - улыбнулся парень.  
- Я не считаю такое состояние чем-то ужасным. Так ты еще не оставил никаких отметин на мне, - я попыталась объяснить.  
- И опять не будь так уверена, - улыбка Эдварда расширялась. Я чувствовала, что мои брови сейчас срастутся на переносице . Он же не поцарапал меня или еще что-нибудь. Он же вчера был довольно…нежен.  
Он спустился ко мне и поцеловал чуть выше левой груди. Я хихикнула и посмотрела на него.  
- Эдвард, я же сказала, что…, - на этих словах моя речь оборвалась. Я увидела засос на месте, куда он меня только что поцеловал. – Это ты сделал вчера? – моя бровь приподнялась.  
- Я просто ответил тебе, что сравнять счет, и просто чтобы отметить тебя по-своему, - ответил он.  
- Показывай все, что сделал, - я попросила, так как не имела рядом зеркала.  
- Здесь, - он снова поцеловал там, куда уже целовал. - Здесь, - поцелуй в шею.  
Он чуть спустился. – Здесь, - он поцеловал точку под моей правой грудью. - И здесь, - он поцеловал меня чуть ниже живота.  
- И туда добрался? – я недоверчиво посмотрела.  
Он поднялся и улыбнулся мне.  
- Ладно-ладно, я просто хотел до тебя дотронуться еще раз, - объяснил он, но я не была против.  
- Ты первый в душ или я?  
Он поцеловал мой лоб.  
- Иди ты, - сказал Эдвард и сел на кровать, чтобы встать. Боже, даже его спина была великолепна. Я встала и обняла его за плечи, тем самым впечатав себя в его спину.  
Эдвард слегка застонал.  
- Так не хочется ждать, когда мы придем в норму, - я посмотрела через плечо, чтобы понять, что Эдвард со мной согласен. – Мне так жаль, - я поцеловала его шею и вскочила с кровати. – Я скоро приду, - я повернулась, чтобы поцеловать парня, но он уже схватил меня за руку.  
- Ты так хорошо умеешь дразнить меня, - он так обольстительно шептал мне в ухо, что я готова была повредить себе еще большую часть тела.  
-А что я? Я ничего, - я спросила потрясенным голосом. Вот кто тут дразнил, так это точно не я.  
- Ты меня заманиваешь каждым движением, - Эдвард все шептал, дотрагиваясь губами до моего уха.  
Я смеялась.  
- И ты еще что-то про меня говоришь. Пошли в душ вместе, - предложила я.  
- Это не очень хорошая идея, - он подтолкнул меня к душу. – Кстати, заметь, в данную секунду ты пыталась меня соблазнить, позвав в душ! – он тихо хихикнул.  
- Прекрасно, все равно я не хотела там заняться этим с тобой, - сказала я, бежав со смехом от Эдварда в ванну. Как только я добежала, то я закрыла дверь и удержала ее.

EPOV  
Я надел штаны от пижамы и пошел вниз.  
- Утро доброе, - сказал я всем присутствующим на кухне.  
- На дворе уже день, - Джаспер сказал с ухмылкой. - Ваши часы явно испорчены после вчерашней ночи. Несмотря на то, чем вы занимались.  
- Джаспер, мы все знаем точно, что вчера они делали ночью. Да все соседи уже знают, - Эммет смеялся.  
- Эммет, у нас нет соседей на расстоянии мили, - ответил я.  
- О, я знаю, но они все равно вас слышали, - опять смех Эммета. Я закатил глаза.  
- Я воздержусь от комментариев, - Роуз сказала с улыбкой. – Мне только интересно, все цело в комнате?  
Я дерзко улыбнулся.  
- Некоторые вещи целы, но ты не беспокойся, мы быстро это исправим, - я подмигнул.  
Роуз рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
Элис подошла и дернула меня за руку. Я посмотрел на нее.  
- Ты лишил ее невинности!  
- Да, и я уверен, что ты ей не помогала, дорогая сестра, - ответил я.- Вы ее так одели, что сегодня я чувствовал себя невинным мальчиком.  
- Ну, да, - допустила Элис. Она меня поражает. – Я клянусь Богом, Эдвард. Если вы станете такими как Роуз и Эммет, то я вас убью, – сказала она.  
- Эй, что это значит? – Эммет оскорбился.  
Роуз положила руку на его плечо.  
- Она имеет ввиду, что у нас с тобой секс постоянно.  
- А разве это плохо? – спросил Эммет. Я опять закатил глаза.  
- Я серьезно, Эдвард. Она моя лучшая подруга, поделись ей, что ли. Я ее сто лет толком не видела, - Элис надулась.  
- Хорошо, Элис, извини, - мы обменялись улыбками. – Хорошо, я пойду наверх, она как раз вышла из душа.  
- Вы опять хотите заняться сексом? – Эммет был в шоке.  
- Конечно, Эммет. Она сейчас выйдет и я накинусь на нее, чтобы начать раунд 38, - я сказал саркастически. Эммет сарказма не понял.  
Я уже начал подниматься наверх, как услышал брата.  
Он сказал так грустно, что даже было смешно.  
- С ума сойти, а у нас никогда так долго не было, - он жаловался. Я готов был расхохотаться.

Я постучал в дверь прежде, чем вошел. Когда я вошел, то Белла была завернута в одно полотенце. Она рассмеялась.  
- Я думала, что не надо стучаться в собственную комнату.  
- Я должен был убедиться, что ты выглядишь прилично, чтобы это спасло тебя от повторения.  
Она только смеялась надо мной.  
- И ты называешь ношение полотенца приличным? - ее бровь приподнялась.  
- Ты хотя бы застрахована, - я пожал плечами.  
- Душ твой. Ты уже ходил вниз?  
- Да, готовься к поддразниванию, - я улыбнулся и все рассказал, а потом быстро поцеловал и пошел в ванну.

BPOV  
Как только Эдвард благополучно скрылся в ванне, я надела шортики и безрукавку. Я чувствовала себя, наконец, нормально. Хоть мне было и непривычно, но Элис то носила юбки и каблуки. Но я бы умерла…буквально. Я упала бы и свернула себе шею.  
Я спустилась вниз и увидела, как парни играют в «Короля гитары», а девчонки рассматривают журналы на диване.  
- Всем привет, - я сказала это слишком бодро.  
- Ой, и тебе тоже, - ответила Роуз. - А мы думали, что сегодня вообще не увидим вас.  
- Да, - подтвердил Эммет. – Я думал, что вас услышали все соседи.  
Я заметила, что все остальные закатили глаза.  
- Эммет, с ума сойти. Твоя шутка настолько забавна, что ты решил ее повторить, только теперь в моем присутствии? - я спросила, вызвав шквал смеха.  
- Ничего не знаю, - Эммет отвел взгляд.  
- Прекрасно, Эммет, - ответила я. – Я уверена, что в следующий раз у тебя будет время придумать новую шутку, - я сказала с притворным сожалением, вызвав опять смех.  
-Кстати, Элис, не хочешь прошвырнуться по магазинам?  
- О, а почему ты приглашаешь Элис без меня? – это была Роуз.  
- Поскольку я знаю, что этот магазин тебя не заинтересует. Элис?  
- Я люблю делать покупки. Твоя просьба странная. Тебе разве нужна одежда? – она подумала.  
- Одежда? Нет-нет, Элис. Я хочу съездить за продуктами, - лицо Элис погрустнело.  
Она снова упала на диванчик.  
- Белла, это так забавно. А я так хотела поболтаться с Роуз, - она пыталась быть хорошей.  
Я смеялась над ее попыткой не задеть мое самолюбие.  
- Хорошо-хорошо. Я и не думала, что ты согласишься, но решила спросить. Твои родители оставили денег на еду?  
- Нет, но возьми мою кредитку.  
- Мы должны отдохнуть от праздничной жизни. Последние две недели я гуляла и праздновала больше, чем всю мою жизнь. Это вы виноваты, - я смеялась.  
- Но это было забавно, - добавила Элис.  
- Верно. Я пойду, предупрежу Эдварда, что ухожу, - я поднялась по лестнице.

Я тоже постучалась перед входом. Эдвард был уже в штанах. Хорошо что не в полотенце.  
- Как мило, - он улыбнулся.  
- Эй, я только удостоверилась, что ты прилично выглядишь, - я подняла руки.  
- Я достаточно приличный, - Эдвард оглянул свой шкаф в поисках рубашки.  
- Кстати, хочу сказать, что я иду в продуктовый. А то питаться одной пиццей вредно.  
- Ты идешь одна? - он отвлекся от выбора рубашки.  
- Да, я спросила Элис, но она влюблена только в магазины одежды. А еще мы находимся в Форксе. Так что я спокойно доберусь.  
- Я не смогу тут спокойно сидеть без тебя. Так что ты не против, если я с тобой?  
- Если ты это действительно хочешь, то пошли. Но только не надо вот ради меня, - я улыбнулась.  
Эдвард приблизился и быстро поцеловал.  
- Я с удовольствием пойду с тобой в супермаркет. Заодно узнаю, что ты любишь. А как иначе я стану хорошим мужем? - он подмигнул.  
Мое сердце быстро забилось. Снова речь о женитьбе. Он на самом деле хотел провести жизнь со мной? Одно дело повеселиться летом, а другое - брак. Но, может, это правда. Я широко улыбнулась.  
- Чему улыбаешься?  
Я покачала головой.  
- Ничего, так мы идем?  
- Да, поехали.

Мы пошли вниз, взявшись за руки.  
- Как то вы быстро, - сказал Эммет. А мы закатили глаза.  
- Мы в магазин. Скоро будем, - сказала я. Все махнули руками, но лишь бы мы ушли.

Эдвард открыл дверь Вольво для меня, а сам залез на место водителя. Двигатель заурчал и мы поехали в магазин.  
Магазин был полон так, как будто он был единственным в округе. Я думала, что все сделали свои покупки раньше.  
Было настолько удобно делать покупки с Эдвардом. Я двигала тележку, а он стоял сзади меня и двигал ее тоже. Мне было очень комфортно.  
- Нам нужны шоколадные кексы? – спросил Эдвард.  
Я рассмеялась.  
- Нет, они нам не нужны, - ответила я. Но когда я увидела, что любимый нахмурился как маленький мальчик, то я чмокнула его в щеку. – Хорошо, они нам нужны.  
Он улыбнулся мне и бросил некоторых в телегу.  
- Я вспомнил, что нам нужен шампунь. Мы его прошли. Сейчас возьму, - сказал он. Чмокнув меня, он убежал вглубь, а я пошла вперед, выбирая нужные вещи.  
- Эй, там. Привет, - я услышала рядом голосом и повернулась. Это был официант из бара Чака. Как он меня узнал?  
- Привет, - я ответила и пошла дальше.  
- Подожди, малышка. Остановись, - он пошел за мной.  
Я повернулась, чтобы мы могли поговорить.  
- Во-первых, не называй меня малышкой, а во-вторых, я даже не знаю как тебя зовут.  
- Хорошо. Дай мне представиться. Я Майк Ньютон. А тебя как зовут?  
- Шоппинг. Теперь, прошу прощения, - я начала двигать тележку быстрее.  
- Ну, пожалуйста. Я хочу подружиться, - умолял он. Я почувствовала себя неуютно. Он ведь мне ничего не сделал.  
- Ладно, это было грубо. Меня зовут Белла, - я представилась.  
Он улыбнулся мне.  
- Как хорошо, что я тебя встретил, Белла. Не хочешь выпить чашечку кофе?  
Он серьезно меня это спросил?!  
- Я думаю, что она будет занята, - Эдвард обвил меня руками и спокойно ответил Майку.  
- О, хорошо, тогда до встречи в следующий раз, - парень ретировался.  
Я повернулась к Эдварду.  
- Он серьезно про следующий раз?  
Он рассмеялся и кинул две бутылки шампуня в тележку.

Мы ждали пару минут, чтобы расплатиться. Кассир быстро справился. А я была рада, что поехала с Эдвардом. Несмотря на Майка.  
Мы поставили все пакеты в машину и поехали домой. Да, я называла дом Калленов своим, так как полюбила его.  
- Мне интересно, в чем был подвох, если бы я поехал с тобой в магазин, если бы ты выиграла?  
Я почувствовала как мое лицо заливает краска.  
- Вот теперь я точно должен знать, - Эдвард улыбался.  
- Это очень…смущающе. Ты уверен, что хочешь знать?  
- Нет, но мне интересно, - он поколебался. – Хотя ладно. Неважно.  
- Нет, я скажу, - я вздохнула. Как раз мы подъехали к дому, и мотор уже был выключен. - Я хотела, чтобы ты кое-что со мной сделал в раздевалке, - я затихла.  
Эдвард задумался, но через секунду я как будто услышала звук включившейся лампочки в его голове. Эдвард наклонился.  
- Ты знаешь, я думаю, что я в состоянии это сделать, - он шептал.  
- В смысле?  
- Я имею ввиду то, что на каникулах, на которые мы уедем, я смогу сделать с тобой все, что угодно. И никто не пожалуется,- он вышел из машины.  
Я быстро расстегнула ремень безопасности и вышла.  
- Стоп, что за каникулы? - спросила я. Ненавижу большие подарки за громадные деньги. А особенно сюрпризы.  
- Это часть моей победы. Так что потерпи, - Эдвард взял продукты и пошел в дом.  
- Ты такой хитрец.  
- Я знаю.

EPOV

Белла была такой милой, когда ничего не понимала. Мне нравилось, что она не понимала куда мы едем. Я мог только представить ее удивление от таблички «Добро пожаловать в Лас-Вегас».  
Остальная часть семьи вышла на кухню, чтобы помочь распаковать вещи. Вдруг, зазвонил телефон. Джаспер взял трубку, пока мы разбирали сумки и смеялись.  
- Подождите минут, пожалуйста, - Джаспер зашел на кухню. – Эдвард, телефон.  
Я попытался остановить смех, швырнув что-то в лоб Эммету.  
- Алло?  
- Алло, господин Каллен. Это профессор Акер. Я знаю, что вы всегда берете курс на лето.  
- Здравствуйте, профессор. Вы правы.  
- Прекрасно. Но я был потрясен тем, что этим летом Вы никого не взяли. Я думал, что это ошибка. Но от Вас никаких вестей.  
- Да, я остановился на лето дома.  
- Хорошо, но я бы хотел Вам предложить стать помощником одного профессора. Это очень бы помогло Вашей карьере.  
- Помощником? – я был удивлен. Редко студенты удостаивались такой чести.  
- Да, но тогда Вам придется немедленно приехать. И бросить все. Вы готовы начать свою карьеру?

Я сделал паузу. Все в комнате двигалось как будто в замедленном режиме. Я мечтал о таком начале карьеры. Но мой взгляд наткнулся на Беллу, которая швыряла туалетную бумагу в Джаспера, и хохотала. Она была прекрасна и я хотел провести с ней все лето. Но возможность стать помощником могла бы помочь мне стать тем, кем я хотел.

BPOV

Я хохотала над Джаспером, как вдруг наткнулась взглядом на Эдварда. На нем было написано, что ему нужно что-то срочно решить. И впервые меня пронзило чувство, что все не так просто. Мы встретились взглядами, но он улыбнулся совсем не так как обычно. И это очень обеспокоило меня.

переводила Алена


	24. Решение

Эдвард

Я повесил трубку и сразу подошел к Белле, которая, казалось, была готова расплакаться. Я взял ее за руку.  
- Пойдем, - сказал я, ведя ее в нашу комнату.  
- Эдвард, что происходит? - спросила она, когда мы оказались в нашей комнате за закрытой дверью. Я посмотрел в ее грустные карие глаза, и увидел, что они полны слез.  
- Профессор из школы предложил мне шанс ассистировать какому-нибудь доктору этим летом, - выпалил я на одном дыхании.  
- И? - спросила она, ожидая моего ответа.  
- И я сказал ему, что мне нужно сначала обсудить это с кое-кем, - сказал я вздыхая. - Белла, это важно для моего будущего, но ты важнее. Я не хочу жить без тебя. Я думаю, что откажусь, - сказал я ей.  
Это было нечестно. Я, наконец, понял какие две вещи я хочу в этой жизни. Карьеру и Беллу. И теперь вселенная будто заставляет меня выбирать между ними. Но, в конце концов, возможности у меня еще будут, но есть лишь это лето, чтобы провести его с Беллой.  
- Нет, - сказала она. Я взглянул на нее, слезы уже начали стекать по ее лицу. - Я хочу, чтобы ты воспользовался этим шансом. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. Я не хочу стоять на пути к карьере, которую ты хочешь.  
- Белла…, - начал я, но она перебила меня.  
- Эдвард, послушай меня. Я люблю тебя, и всегда буду рядом. Не имеет значения, вдали ли ты от меня, или держишь в своих руках. Я говорю тебе…ты возьмешь эту работу и отлично справишься. И это поможет стать тебе великолепным доктором, таким как Карлайл.  
- Спасибо тебе, - прошептал я, держа ее в своих объятиях и целуя в макушку. Она лишь кивнула в ответ.  
Этим вечером, после того, как я сказал своей семье, что уезжаю утром, мы с Беллой отправились в постель. Никто из нас не спал до самого утра. Мы только обнимали друг друга.  
- Мы скоро увидимся, - сказал я, стараясь успокоить ее.  
- Да, - она постаралась улыбнуться, когда мы лежали лицом друг к другу. - Хорошо, что перерыв будет всего лишь через пять месяцев. Мне пришлось ждать три года, так что это будет не так уж плохо, - сказала она.  
Но я мог прочесть на ее лице, и я знал, что это будет ее убивать так же, как и меня.  
- Белла, я люблю тебя.  
Ее глаза снова начали наполняться слезами, и соленая дорожка пробежала по ее щеке.  
- Я тоже люблю тебя.  
В конце концов, она уснула, но к этому времени мне уже нужно было собираться в поездку. Я дал ей поспать пока собирался и решил, что возможно будет проще, если я не попрощаюсь. Так что я загрузил все свои вещи в машину и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на дом в последний раз. Но когда я сделал это, я увидел Беллу, стоящую на крыльце, укатанную в одеяло. Солнце только начинало подниматься.  
Не было слов, которые я мог сказать ей. Она, должно быть, чувствовала то же самое, потому что просто стояла там, словно грустный ангел. Такая красота просто не могла грустить.  
Прежде чем я смог сделать хоть шаг, она подбежала ко мне и прыгнула в мои руки.  
- Пожалуйста, не забывай про меня, - прошептала она. Я едва не готов был разрыдаться сам. Но я не мог сделать это из-за нее. Мне нужно быть сильным для нас обоих.  
- Никогда, - сказал я и опустил ее обратно на ноги. Я поцеловал ее последний раз. Поцелуй был сладким и нежным, давая ей понять, что она была самым важным человеком для меня во всем мире.  
Я отпустил ее, и никто из нас не нашел сил сказать «Прощай». Или мы не хотели признаваться самим себе, что мы расстаемся. Я продолжал повторять себе, что это не было прощание. Это было лишь как «Увидимся позже», но мое сердце знало разницу.  
Я сел в машину, и увидел в зеркало, как она села на землю, когда я выехал на дорогу, оставляя сердце позади. Так или иначе, оно будет продолжать биться для нее. Она будет единственной кому я когда-либо отдал свое сердце и себя. Она была такой же частью моей жизни, как я сам. И я оставлял ее позади.  
- Я люблю тебя, - сказал я тихо себе, уезжая от моего истинного счастья.

КОНЕЦ…ждем сиквел!  
ШУЧУ! Я лишь шучу! Я бы никогда не поступила так. Кроме того, я буду продолжать историю, пока вы читаете ее.  
Теперь, продолжаем…

Белла

Я не знаю, сколько я просидела на ступеньках дома, после того, как он уехал. Но я помню, что пришла Элис и обняла меня, а потом присоединились и остальные. Когда я плакала, мы все вместе стояли обнявшись…за исключением одного очень важного человека.  
Но я слишком его любила, чтобы позволить отказаться от своего будущего из-за меня. Я бы не позволила ему сделать это.  
В конце концов, Эммет отнес меня в мою комнату…комнату Эдварда. Я проспала весь день и часть следующего, не желая ничего делать. Мое сердце было разбито. Хотя нет, не совершенно. Он все еще любит меня, и мы сказали, что все равно будем вместе и это надежда не давала сердцу разбиться, но в нем была трещина.  
Когда я, наконец, встала с постели, я не хотела никого видеть. Я хотела лишь хандрить. Прошло всего два дня, но они уже казались вечностью.  
Я решила начать убирать тот беспорядок, который мы устроили той ночью в комнате. Когда я начала подбирать кое-какие из его дисков, я чувствовала, что начала рыдать и упала на пол, едва ли не крича его имя.  
- Белла. Шшшш…все будет хорошо, - сказала Элис, обнимая меня. Мы сидели так довольно долго, пока к нам не присоединилась Розали.  
Они помогли мне прибраться в комнате, и в их компании я начала чувствовать себя немного лучше.  
- Эй, знаете, что нам нужно? Немного веселья, - сказала Элис, стараясь развеселить меня.  
- Да, - согласилась Роуз. - Давайте сходим в СПА  
- Эпиляция бикини не кажется мне веселой, - сказала я им и улыбнулась, услышав их смех.  
- Давай, одевайся. Мы идем в СПА.  
Я послушалась их и оделась. Ради своих друзей я буду стараться быть веселой, даже осознавая, что я не смогу быть счастлива без Эдварда.  
Так прошла неделя. Я надевала храбрую маску, когда рядом были друзья. Я не хочу, чтобы они переживали из-за меня. Они не заслужили этого. Но ночью, когда я лежала в постели, которую мы обычно делили с Эдвардом, я рыдала. Я чувствовала себя такой опустошенной без его сильных рук вокруг меня, пока я спала. И ничто не могло заменить этого.  
Прошла неделя и один день с тех пор как он уехал, и мне снился самый невероятный сон, который я видела.  
- Белла, любимая, - я услышала шепот сквозь сон. Я чувствовала, как руки Эдварда гладят меня по голове. – Белла, - повторил голос.  
Я довольно вздохнула, но затем поняла, что я больше не сплю и готова была разрыдаться от потери этого великолепного сна.  
Но я вновь услышала это.  
- Белла, - я повернулась и увидела его. Его идеальное лицо с небольшой улыбкой на безупречных губах.  
- Эдвард? - спросила я, не веря своим глазам. До того, как он смог ответить, я обернула руки вокруг его шеи и притянула к себе. Я открыла глаза и увидела, что мои друзья улыбались мне из-за двери. Как только они увидели меня, они закрыли дверь и оставили меня с любимым.  
- Почему ты здесь?, - спросила я, смущенно оторвавшись от него, но не убирая рук с его шеи.  
- Ты, любовь моя, может и можешь жить без меня, но я не могу жить без тебя. Я не могу оставить тебя…не сейчас. Не тогда, когда у нас все только начинается, - сказал он своим невероятным вкрадчивым голосом.  
До того, как он смог сказать что-либо еще, я страстно поцеловала его. Мы целовались до тех пор, пока нам не нужен был воздух.  
- Тебе следует поспать, - сказал он. Я знала, что теперь смогу уснуть и кивнула.  
- Ты ведь будешь со мной, так? - спросила я для надежности.  
Он улыбнулся и поцеловал меня в щеку.  
- Конечно, только дай мне переодеться, - он встал, и я не спускала с него глаз пока он подходил к чемодану, доставая от туда такие знакомые пижамные штаны. И пока он раздевался передо мной, я все еще не сводила глаз. После того, как я не имела возможности видеть его, я бы ни за что не отвела взгляд, лишь бы не дать ему снова исчезнуть. Не нужно упоминать, что вид был фантастическим.  
Он забрался в постель, и я почувствовала, что впервые за неделю я могу дышать.  
- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, целуя мою шею.  
- Никогда не оставляй меня вновь.  
- Ни за что, - ответил он мягким шепотом, и я провалилась в сон.

Эдвард

Когда я обнимал Беллу, то понимал, что поступаю правильно. Я был таким идиотом, думая, что смогу оставить ее так скоро. Нет, я, в конце концов, еще получу шанс ассистировать, но Белла была важнее этим летом.  
Я ласково поцеловал ее спящее лицо, и увидел легкую улыбку на ее лице, я знал, что принял правильное решение.  
Да, то, что я обнимал ее сейчас, было тем, что мне действительно нужно. То, что будет нужно мне всегда.

Перевод BadFairy


	25. Держите свои шорты

Эдвард

Я был полностью уверен, что мы поспали всего несколько часов, но когда я проснулся, то почувствовал, что несколько часов сна были всем, в чем я нуждался. Я смотрел на ангела, который лежат в моих объятиях, и чувствовал спокойствие первый раз за последнюю неделю.  
Не было ни одной возможности сосредоточиться на прошлой неделе, когда я ассистировал докторам. Как только они пытались объяснить мне что-нибудь, мои мысли возвращались к Белле и всему, что с ней происходит в мое отсутствие. Само собой разумеется, их раздражала моя невнимательность. Я понял, что не могу так поступить. Не сейчас.  
Я обнял ее сильнее, чтобы удостовериться, что Белла здесь, со мной. Но, видимо, это разбудило ее. Я наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в щеку.  
"Это хорошо, что ты все еще здесь," усмехнулась она. Моим единственным ответом был еще один поцелуй.  
"Мне жаль, что я уехал тогда," опустив голову, прошептал я. Я никогда не должен был оставлять ее.  
"Ты со мной теперь, и это - все, что имеет значение." Садясь, сказала она. "Интересно, что Элис запланировала на первый день твоего возвращения." Усмехнулась Белла.  
"Думаешь, что ее легко будет остановить?" спросил я.  
Белла рассмеялась над моим вопросом . "Вероятно нет." хихикала она.  
Я застонал, чем вызвал очередной смешок Беллы.  
"О, ты думаешь, что это весело?" спросил я. "Хорошо, давай посмотрим, будешь ли ты считать веселым это." С этими словами я начал щекотать ее живот.  
"Эдвард... пожалуйста... остановись." Кричала она сквозь смех. "Пожалуйста..."  
"Эй, Эдвард, я думаю, что ты делаешь это неправильно." Сказал Эммет смеясь.  
"Да, я думаю, что это не те звуки, которые должны быть" подключился Джаспер.  
Я взял подушку и запустил в них, все мы смеялись, в то время как Белла покраснела. Я не знал, было ли это от нехватки кислорода после щекотки.  
"Эй, вы двое. Оденьтесь, в конце концов." Защебетала Элис. И с этими словами они покинули нашу комнату.  
"Очевидно, Элис запланировала что-то." Засмеялась Белла. Я начал подползать к ней, но она захихикала и спрыгнула с кровати. Белла взяла одежду и ушла в ванную переодеться.  
Как только она вышла, я сделал то же самое, и мы спустились вниз.  
"Хорошо, Элис. Какие у тебя планы?" спросил я без энтузиазма.  
"О, не будь таким глупцом."  
"Я не хочу делать сегодня ничего значительного. Я хочу отдохнуть немного." сказал я.  
"Хм. Прекрасно. Я припасу что-нибудь потяжелее на завтра. Тогда чем, ваша Скучность, вы хотели бы заняться сегодня?" спросила она.  
Я пожал плечами. "Мы могли бы пойти в парк." Предложил я.  
"Да!" воскликнул Эммет. "На пляже есть волейбольная площадка, и это может быть весело."  
"Можно не сомневаться в победе." добавила Розали, хихикая.  
"Хорошо, тогда одевайтесь и выдвигайтесь в путь." Сказал Джаспер.  
Спустя несколько минут мы все направились к Джипу, чтобы упаковать наши сумки и холодильник с обедом. Мы с Беллой решили взять Вольво, чтобы побыть наедине.  
Парк находился в нескольких минутах от дома, таким образом, мы добрались до него достаточно быстро.  
"Эй, парень. Я надеялся, что мы будем одни здесь." Сказал Эммет с грустным взглядом. Это было немного забавно, как он мог расстроиться из-за такой мелочи. "А там парни играют на волейбольной площадке. ОТСТОЙ!"  
Я повернулся к Белле, которая хихикала возле меня. Она повернула голову ко мне, пытаясь приглушить смех.  
"Эммет, все нормально. Мы поиграем позже." Сказала Роуз с улыбкой, поглаживая его спину.  
"Ничего себе, здесь жарко. Может, разденемся." Предложил Джаспер. Он был прав. Было еще далеко до полудня, а солнце уже грело вовсю. Парни сняли рубашки, так же, как и девочки, оставившие на себе только купальники.  
Я забыл, как захватывающе выглядит Белла в купальнике. Ее бледная кожа фактически светилась в сравнении с темно-синим материалом, выглядя гладкой и молочной, и приглашала меня прикоснуться к ней.  
К сожалению, она также привлекла внимание группы парней, играющих в волейбол. Они, очевидно, решили остановить игру, чтобы подойти и пообщаться, и что-то подсказывало мне, что они действительно не собирались разговаривать со мной, Эмметом и Джаспером.

Белла

Я подхватила рубашку, прикрываясь, когда парни подошли ко мне, Роуз и Элис.  
"Часто здесь бываете?" спросил один из них, со светлыми волосами и калифорнийским загаром. Я закатила глаза и пошла к Эммету, Джасперу и Эдварду. К тому же, рядом с Роуз и Элис, они, вероятно, не собирались приставать ко мне.  
Но блондин решил последовать за мной. "Серьезно. Мы никогда не видели вас здесь, и поверь мне, мы бы заметили."  
"Нет, мы - студенты колледжа. И приехали домой на каникулы."  
"Вот как," он наклонился немного ближе ко мне. "Хочешь поиграть со мной?"  
"Прости?" подойдя, спросил Эдвард.  
Блондин выпрямился и подбросил мяч. "Волейбол. Не хочешь сыграть?" он спросил меня снова.  
"Только если ты хочешь закончить игру сотрясением." Ответила я честно.  
Эдвард смеялся, обнимая меня за талию.  
"Это того стоит. Идем. Твои друзья тоже могут играть. Это будет... весело", сказал он, подмигнув.  
Прежде, чем я смогла ответить, Эдвард согласился. "Несомненно, мы все будем играть."  
Я посмотрела на парня, пристающего к Розали, пытаясь убрать прядь волос с ее глаз. Она ударила его по руке, что вызвало у меня улыбку. Ее лицо выражало такое отвращение, что это было даже весело.  
В это время другой парень что-то шептал на ухо Элис, за что она пинала его по голени.  
"Шесть на шесть?" спросил Эммет блондина.  
"Кажется справедливым." Ответил он.  
Теперь хотела сказать я свое слово. "Гм..., лучше пять на пять. Вы же знаете о катастрофах, в которые я попадаю, играя в спортивные игры. "  
"Хорошо, это верно." Смеясь, проговорил Эммет.  
"Спасибо, Эмм." Сказала я саркастически.  
"Отлично, вы можете взять одного из наших парней, а я возьму ее." Сказал блондин. Он наклонился ближе ко мне. "Между прочим, меня зовут Ян."  
"Спасибо, но нет." Отрезал Эдвард, таща меня за собой.  
Ян поднял свои руки, сдаваясь. "Прекрасно. Я только пытался быть вежливым." Проговорил он невинно.  
"Мы сделаем вас, парни, даже с Беллой." Сказал Джаспер. Эдвард тут же стрельнул в него злым взглядом. "Извини, Беллз... без обид."  
Я тихо засмеялась. Я имею в виду, что может он и обидел меня, но это было правдой. Я скорее навредила бы друзьям, чем попала по сетке мячом.  
"Отлично. Тогда начинаем через 15 минут. Даем вам шанс, парни, разогреться." Сказал блондин, подмигивая, перед тем как уйти к своим друзьям.  
"Оk, я знаю, парни, вы все хорошие игроки, но как вы собираетесь победить команду из шести парней... причем, если я нахожусь в вашей команде?" спросила я.  
Эдвард поцеловал меня в макушку. "Не волнуйся, любовь моя. У нас есть то, чего нет у них."  
"И что это...?" спросила я.  
"Девочки." Сказал Эммет, смеясь. "Ничто так не отвлекает. Так как фактически блондин запал на вас, вы будете необходимой частью нашей команды."  
Великолепно. Это будет катастрофа.  
"Тебе нужна разминка, прежде чем мы начнем?" шепнул Эдвард мне на ухо. Я была готова сделать все что угодно ради его шепота. Я кивнула, не способная говорить.  
Он поднял мяч с земли и подошел ко мне. Я взяла мяч, и Эдвард стал у меня за спиной. Он прижался грудью к моей спине и провел своими руками по моим. Мое сердце стало биться быстрее.  
"О, да! Это совсем не отвлекает." Сказала я с сарказмом. Ответом на мои слова был его смех, что совсем не давало возможности сконцентрироваться.  
"Держи его вот так." Сказал он, придерживая мою левую руку с мячом. "И ударь по нему кулаком." Сказал он нежно, взяв мою руку в свою и отведя ее в сторону. Эдвард медленно отступал от меня, постепенно отпуская мои руки.  
"Теперь представь, что это – голова Майка." Сказал он, смеясь, чем вызвал смех и у меня.  
Я отвела руку назад прежде, чем ударить по мячу, посылая его к сетке. Я посмотрела на Эдварда с недоверием.  
"Он перелетел." Это все, что я смогла сказать.  
Эдвард засмеялся. "Да. Теперь попытайся прицелиться. Ты же хочешь оставить его в пределах поля."  
"Возможно, я убью столько людей, сколько и предполагала." Смеясь, проговорила я.  
Эдвард подошел ко мне, поднял и закружил. "Давай надеяться, что нет." Поставив меня на землю, он засмеялся и поцеловал. Мои руки тут же оказались в его волосах, а Эдвард притянул меня ближе к себе, прижимая грудью к своему телу.  
Но мы вынуждены были остановиться, когда услышали чье-то покашливание. Мы повернулись и увидели Яна и пятерых его друзей, уставившихся на нас. Я покраснела и спрятала голову на груди улыбающегося Эдварда. Он только хихикал. Возможно, он знал, что Ян за нами наблюдает.  
"Итак, Вы готовы?" спросил Ян.  
"Хорошо, может, вы дадите нам еще пару минут?" сказал Эдвард, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
"Давайте покончим с этим." Сказал Ян, направляясь в дальний конец площадки, так как подошли остальные наши друзья. Как только мы стали на противоположной стороне, Ян крикнул. "Как насчет того, чтобы сделать игру более интересной?"  
Мгновенно он привлек внимание трех наших парней. Наши мальчики всегда были лучшими, и я знала, что они используют любой шанс оскорбить этих парней.  
"Мы слушаем." Сказал Джаспер с любопытством в голосе.  
"Если мы побеждаем, мы проводим остаток дня с этими тремя великолепными девочками." Сказал Ян, не спуская с меня глаз. Я только лишь закатила глаза.  
"А если побеждаем мы?" бросил в ответ Эммет. "Нет ни единого шанса, что мы проведем день с тремя пижонами."  
"Все, что хотите." Ответил уверенно Ян, улыбаясь.  
"Прекрасно." Сказал Джаспер. "Если побеждаем мы, то оставляем вас здесь полностью без одежды. Вы пойдете домой с пятью другими голыми мальчиками, и будете боготворить девушек, которых МЫ поведем домой."  
"Отлично. Это будет интересно."  
"Камень-ножницы-бумага, чтобы определить подающих?" спросил Эдвард. Ян кивнул и подошел к сетке вместе с Эдвардом. У Яна был камень, но Эдвард победил с бумагой. Ян отдал мяч Эдварду, и он направился в правый угол поля, чтобы подать мяч.  
Эдвард подмигнул мне прежде, чем подбросить мяч над головой и ударить по нему. Вторая команда отбила его без проблем, пасуя одному из парней для прекрасной подачи. Но когда мяч летел в сторону этого парня, Розали наклонилась, давая ему полный обзор ее задницы. Парень больше не был сосредоточен на игре и просто уставился на нее, пока мяч не ударил его по голове и он не упал на песок.  
"Идиот. Что это было, черт возьми?" вопил Ян на парня.  
"Мне жаль, но вы видели это? Серьезно, вы не можете обвинять меня." Парировал парень.  
Кто-то бросил мяч обратно Эдварду. "1-0" крикнул он прежде, чем подать снова. На сей раз, они прекрасно разыграли мяч и выполнили удар, направляя мяч в песок. Но Джаспер упал для того, чтобы спасти мяч, и, предположив, что это будет слишком высоко для Элис, отдал пас Эммету, который отправил мяч на противоположную сторону с огромной силой.  
"2-0" крикнул Эдвард прежде, чем снова подать. На этот раз Ян не распасовал мяч, а отправил обратно на нашу сторону. К сожалению, он отправил мяч мне. Я подбежала к мячу, и вместо того, чтобы отбить его обеими руками, ударила по нему левой рукой, отправляя его влево за пределы поля.  
После того, как их команда начала подавать, игра стала действительно равной. Я в основном старалась не прикасаться к мячу, позволяя остальным отбивать мяч вместо меня. Единственный раз, когда я должна была прикоснуться к мячу – была моя подача. И слава Богу, что это было только один раз.  
Когда счет был 8-9 в их пользу, мы решили прерваться на обед. Поскольку уже был полдень, и солнце было прямо над головой, никто не возражал против перерыва.  
Когда мы поели, я не могла не восхищаться обнаженным и влажным от пота телом Эдварда, на котором было немного песка, оставшегося после нескольких падений, которые он сделал, спасая мяч. Пот действительно подчеркивал идеально прорисованный пресс и остальные мышцы. Это напомнило мне, какими потными мы были после той ночи, когда я проиграла пари. Это заставило меня задуматься над тем, насколько удивительным может быть секс на пляже.  
"Знаешь, это не прилично так смотреть." Прошептал Эдвард.  
Я почувствовала, что мое лицо пылает, и отодвинулась от него. "Жаль, я просто думала... о кое-чем." Ответила коротко.  
Он поцеловал мой подбородок и проложил дорожку поцелуев к моему уху. "О? И о чем ты думала?"  
"Ни о чем." Я закрыть эту тему, но мой румянец меня выдал.  
"Иди ко мне, Белла. Скажи, о чем ты думала?" настаивал он. "Пожалуйста?" мурлыкал Эдвард.  
"Я думала о нас на пляже." Ответила я.  
"О? И что мы делали?" спросил он снова.  
"Все, что бы мы захотели." Сказав это, я поцеловала его и отодвинулась подальше, таким образом избегая деталей.  
Мы закончили свой поздний обед и болтались некоторое время, чувствуя себя неспособными к бегу и прыжкам на полный желудок. Не то, чтобы это имело значение в моем случае, поскольку я в основном стояла на одном месте.  
"Итак, мы закончим игру?" спросил Ян, приближаясь к нам. "Я бы хотел побольше времени провести с Беллой." Подмигнув мне, сказал он. Боже, это выглядело ужасно. У него перекосилась вся правая сторона лица, когда он так сделал.  
Мы согласились и вернулись на площадку. "Хорошо, играем до 15 очков?" спросил Джаспер перед подачей.  
Ян кивнул и занял свое место на площадке.  
Остаток игры, казалось, прошел еще быстрее. Каждая команда играла в полную силу, и каждый игрок вносил свой вклад, не желая проигрывать. Мне даже удалось дважды отбить мяч, чем я весьма гордилась.  
Когда счет стал 14-14, наступила моя очередь подавать. Удивительно. Я сделала все так, как учил меня Эдвард, и отправила мяч за сетку, но его снова отбили в мою сторону. Я застыла на месте, надеясь, что кто-нибудь подбежит и отобьет его вместо меня. Роуз добралась до мяча и пасовала его Эммету, который отбил его прямо в Яна. Ян отпрыгнул в сторону, испугавшись силы, с которой ударил Эммет, и мяч упал на землю. 15-14 МЫ победили. Сосите!  
Все мы начали кричать и обниматься, греясь в лучах нашей победы. Эдвард подхватил меня и начал целовать. Джаспер и Эммет сделали то же самое с Элис и Розали. Он, наконец, отпустил меня, и я толкнула его на землю, смеясь и осыпая легкими поцелуями те участки его тела, где не было песка.  
Когда мы остановились, парни посадили нас к себе на плечи и побежали вокруг площадки, охваченные духом победы. Эй, никто и не говорил, что мы были скромными.  
"Хорошо мальчики, одежда." Сказал Джаспер, сокращая расстояние. Они передали майки, которые были на них и остановились. "Плавки тоже."  
"О, брось. Может, девушки хотя бы отвернуться." Умолял Ян. Джаспер, Эммет и Эдвард повернулись ко мне, Элис и Роуз.  
"Я так не думаю." Ответила я с улыбкой.  
"Плавки. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!" рявкнул Эдвард. Они неохотно сняли свои плавки и передали их нашим парням. Теперь стало совершенно ясно (в случае Яна, по крайней мере), почему он не хотел, чтобы мы видели это. Возможно, это было, потому что я привыкла к монстру, который был у Эдварда, но у Яна он был весьма маленьким. И когда я говорю маленький, я подразумеваю микроскопический.  
Я не могла сдержать смех от увиденного и тут же руками зажала рот. Эдвард казался весьма довольным моей реакцией.  
"Хорошего дня, джентльмены." Сказал Эдвард прежде, чем перебросить меня через плечо и отнести в Вольво. Мы засунули холодильник в Джип и направились домой, оставляя шестерых абсолютно голых парней позади.  
"Я действительно надеюсь, что никакие дети не приедут сюда сегодня." Сказала я сквозь смех по пути домой. "Они были бы серьезно травмированы на всю жизнь."  
"И как ты? Ты тоже травмирована на всю жизнь?" спросил Эдвард, смеясь. Мы остановились возле большого белого дома, и я расстегнула ремни безопасности.  
Наклонившись к Эдварду, я прошептала ему на ухо. "Уверена, что ты сможешь заставить меня забыть это." Сказала я прежде чем поцеловать мочку его уха.  
Мы вышли из машины и направились в дом.  
"Безусловно, это была лучшая наша победа в волейболе!" сказал Джаспер, смеясь.  
"Ваше условие было гениальным." Согласилась Элис. "Но если вы еще когда-нибудь устроите пари на меня, я убью вас."  
Роуз шлепнула Эммета по голове. "Вот именно, а что, если бы мы проиграли? Я угробила бы остаток дня с теми неудачниками. Эммет, если ты когда-нибудь вытворишь что-то такое же глупое, клянусь Богу, не видать тебе секса целую неделю." вопила она.  
"Но мы же выиграли?" ответил Эммет.  
"Еле-еле." напомнила я ему.  
"Мы забрали бы вас, дамы, и увезли прежде, чем они бы дотронулись до вас, в любом случае." Встрял Эдвард, обхватывая мою талию руками и опуская подбородок на мое плечо.  
"Ладно, вы прощены. Но только вы, парни, готовите ужин и моете посуду." Сказала я им.  
Парни согласились и ушли готовить. Мы же решили после ужина провести очередной киносеанс, таким образом, мы, девочки, выбрали фильмы, пока парни готовили.  
"Эй, Белла, ты не хотела бы поговорить о горячих парнях в фильмах? Эдвард стал действительно ревнивым в последнее время." Спросила Элис.  
"Нет, не правда" ответила я.  
"Серьезно, он ревнует. Это было немного забавно, видеть, как он сердиться." Сказала Роуз мне.  
"Хорошо, я согласна." Пообещала я.  
Мы съели на ужин цыпленка, и парни отправились мыть посуду, пока мы собирали подушки и одеяла для вечернего киносеанса. Я с Эдвардом устроилась на диване, Роуз и Эммет заняли, так называемое, кресло любви, оставляя Элис и Джаспера на полу.  
"Хорошо, давайте посмотрим. Что первое?" спросил Джаспер, когда парни заходили в комнату.  
"Гм... давайте посмотрим сначала «Святые из Бундока*»." Предложила я. Они согласились и мы с Эдвардом устроились на диванчике. Он лег сзади меня, и я прижалась спиной к его груди. Я решила попытаться, ведь действительно трудно не прокомментировать двух горячих ирландских парней из фильма.  
Как только фильм закончился, Алиса поставила «Перл-Харбор*», который я действительно не любила. Поэтому я решила все свое внимание обратить на Эдварда.  
Я повернулась к нему лицом и поцеловала его подбородок. Эдвард улыбнулся, и я продолжила, пока он не наклонил голову вниз, и наши губы не встретились. Я позволила своим рукам бродить по его идеальной груди, и вскоре они оказались под его рубашкой, что нравилось мне намного больше.  
Его рука проделала то же самое, и я пыталась сдержать стон, когда он начал ласкать мою грудь. Но я не могла сдержать стон, и застонала в рот Эдварда, почувствовав, что он улыбается. О, он хотел меня смутить. Отлично, но в эту игру могут играть двое.  
Я проскользила рукой от груди вниз, к его промежности, и начала массажировать его член через штаны. Эдвард замер на мгновение, но поскольку я продолжала свои ласки руками, он вскоре застонал. Я чувствовала, что он становился все более и более твердым, и решила, что должна прекратить мучить его. Поэтому я повернулась обратно лицом к телевизору.  
"Это было очень жестоко." Прошептал он мне на ухо. Я лишь пожала плечами. Всю оставшуюся часть фильма Эдвард целовал мою шею, а его руки блуждали по всему моему телу, в то время, как я старалась не замечать его… что было невероятно сложно сделать.  
Как только фильм, наконец, закончился, все посмотрели на нас.  
"Что?" спросила я.  
"Немедленно идите в свою комнату и закончите это." Сказала Роуз.  
Эдвард стал подниматься, на самом деле готовый пойти в комнату, но я толкнула его обратно. "Нет, мы хотим посмотреть фильм с вами." Сказала я и легла, предупреждая Эдварда, чтобы он вел себя прилично.  
Последним фильмом в списке был фильм «Вам письмо*». И мне фактически понравился фильм, отвлекая меня от Эдварда, который вел себя достаточно хорошо.  
"Хорошо, теперь все по кроватям. Нам нужно встать завтра пораньше для проведения 'главного' дня." Сказала Элис, когда закончился фильм. "А вы двое," сказала она, обращаясь к нам с Эдвардом, "никакого секса сегодня ночью. Я не хочу видеть вас уставшими во время нашего веселья."  
"Так что мы будем делать?" спросил Эммет.  
Элис улыбнулась. "Мы идем в ТЕМАТИЧЕСКИЙ ПАРК!"

Фильмы, которые они смотрели:  
Святые из Бундока/The Boondock Saints:  
Чего только не бывает на свете! Два обычных ирландских парня, братья Коннор и Мерфи, преспокойно жили и работали в своем родном Бостоне, пока в один прекрасный день на них не снизошло озарение: сам Бог послал их на землю с особой миссией, наделив святой силой, чтобы очистить мир от зла. И братья взялись за дело со всей серьезность, присущей ирландцам…  
Вскоре местную мафию охватывает настоящая паника — ведь методы «святых» не отличаются особой гуманностью, зато оказались очень эффективными — кровь полилась рекой!  
Массовый отстрел мафиози не смог не привлечь внимания ФБР. Спецагент Пол Смекер, ведущий расследование, попадает в непростую ситуацию: служебный долг требует пресечь деятельность «святых братьев», однако в душе он не только сочувствует им, но даже готов присоединится к исполнителям «священной» миссии…  
Перл-Харбор/Pearl Harbor:  
Эта история двух друзей — летчиков. Их судьбы переплавились в топке Второй мировой войны. Их чувства были опалены языками великой страсти. Огонь стал для них вторым домом.  
Мир рушился, прошлое скрылось в сумерках пожарищ, и теперь за будущее должен был бороться каждый, на земле и на небе, в дружбе и вражде.  
Вам письмо/You've Got Mail:  
Джо Фокс и Кэтлин Келли переписываются через Интернет. У Джо есть девушка, у Кэтлин — парень, но излить душу они могут лишь друг другу. Кэтлин принадлежит маленький книжный магазинчик детской литературы под названием «Магазин за углом», перешедший ей от матери. Для нее, трех ее сотрудников и покупателей это не просто место работы — это оазис тепла, человечности и культуры.  
Джо владеет сетью огромных книжных супермаркетов «Фокс и сыновья». Он открывает такой комплекс рядом с магазином Кэтлин и заходит к ней якобы купить несколько книжек для детей. Так состоялось их «живое» знакомство. Чуть позже Кэтлин узнает, что Джо и есть владелец супермаркета, грозящего ей неизбежным разорением — цены там намного ниже. Естественно, она сразу же возненавидела бездушного конкурента. А в Интернете их роман продолжался…

Перевод Ольки Vampire Костевич


	26. Ужасающая Дементия

BPOV

Ок, тематический парк? В теории это звучит очень весело, да? Ну да. Но добавьте ко всему мою неуклюжесть, детишек и очень, очень, очень высокие американские горки и становиться уже совсем не так весело. Это будет ужасная, мучительная пытка.  
- Бэлла, все в порядке? Ты еще бледнее, чем обычно, - сказала Элис.  
- Да, любимая, с тобой все хорошо? – добавил Эдвард.  
- Тематический парк, - вот и все, что я смогла произнести.  
- Ага, тематический парк. Тематический парк это здорово, - посмеиваясь, издевался Эммет.  
- Я немного боюсь американских горок. Последний раз, когда я была в тематическом парке, я была очень маленькая и помню, что мне там не очень понравилось.  
- Круто. Мы поможем тебе преодолеть этот страх, - объявила Роуз.  
- Преодолеть страх? – в ужасе спросила я. – Нет. И знаете что? Почему бы вам, ребята, не пойти и не повеселиться, а я останусь тут. Со мной все будет в порядке. Я не против, чтобы мой страх оставался там, где он сейчас есть, - сказала я им.  
- Не говори глупостей, - ответил Джаспер. – Мы ни за что на свете не упустим возможности помочь тебе справиться с чем-то. Давай же, будет веселее, чем ты думаешь, - заверил он меня. Я только нервно рассмеялась.  
- Все будет в порядке, - убеждал меня Эдвард. – Мы не допустим, чтобы что-нибудь случилось с тобой. Я буду защищать тебя.  
- Ага, уже много лет никто не падал с американский горок, - добавил Эммет, и тут же получил по башке от Розали. – Что? Это правда…я так думаю.  
- Ты поедешь! – сказала Элис не терпящим препирательств тоном.  
- С тобой все будет в порядке, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо, но я все еще продолжала сидеть с надутыми губами. – И, знаешь, когда ты так надуваешь губки перед тобой еще сложнее устоять.  
Моя недовольная гримаса тут же превратилась в широкую улыбку, а он только усмехнулся.  
- Спокойной ночи всем, - сказал Эдвард с озорной улыбкой на лице. Он схватил меня за руку и потащил к лестнице.  
- Ну уж нет. Вы, двое, что я вам говорила? Не сегодня. Вам, ребята, необходим отдых, - кричала Элис, пока мы, хихикая, бежали вверх по лестнице.  
Как только мы добрались до спальни, он закрыл за нами дверь и запер ее.  
- Я вижу, ты, наконец, обзавелся замком, - засмеялась я, когда он начал приближать ко мне. – Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
Он продолжал улыбаться и медленно подходить ко мне.  
Как только он настиг меня, то тут же зарылся носом в мою шею и принялся покрывать ее поцелуями. Так приятно.  
- Эдвард, нет. Ты же слышал, что сказала Элис. Она кастрирует тебя, если узнает, что мы это сделали, - предупредила я его, но он не остановился. Я обвила его руками, не желая, чтобы он останавливался. Но я знала, что он должен прекратить это.  
Он перешел к моим губам и страстно поцеловал меня, в то время, как мое тело наслаждалось его нежными прикосновениями.  
Когда он, наконец, позволил мне вздохнуть, то посмотрел на меня. В его глазах горело пламя желания.  
- Как думаешь, насколько тихой ты сможешь быть? – спросил он.  
- Недостаточно тихой, - честно ответила я, чуть дыша.  
Эдвард пожал плечами.  
- Наверное, следует это проверить.  
Ему просто невозможно противиться. Он слишком сексуален.  
Он пробрался под мою блузку и пробежался пальцами по обнаженной коже прежде, чем добрался до лифчика. Там, где моей кожи касались его длинные пальцы, ее начинало покалывать.  
- Может, если очень быстро…- сдалась я и почувствовала, как его губы изогнулись в улыбке рядом с моей шеей.  
- Так-то лучше, - сказал он, не отрывая губ от меня. Его руки скользнули вниз и схватились за мою блузку. Быстрое движение – и она уже валялась на полу.  
- Эй, я же сказал вам двоим. Нет, - прокричала из-за закрытой двери Элис.  
Я разочарованно вздохнула.  
- Я буду сидеть здесь всю ночь, если вы, ребята, не прекратите, - пригрозила она.  
Я подбежала к двери, отперла и распахнула ее, забыв о том, что на мне только лифчик.  
- Слушай, Элис, уже неделя, как мы не были близки. Дай нам перерыв, - яростно умоляла я ее.  
- Эм, могу я предложить соревнование? – спросил Джаспер, подходя к двери. За ним подоспели и Роуз с Эмметом.  
- Разумеется, - согласился Эдвард.  
- Вы не можете заниматься сегодня сексом из-за завтрашнего «наполненного весельем дня». Итак, как насчет небольшого соревнования в парке между тремя парами? – объяснял он.  
- Что ты задумал? – спросил с ухмылкой Эммет.  
- Секс в публичном месте, - ответил он с улыбкой. – Там куча мест, где можно сделать дело. Посмотрим, кто окажется самым рисковым и смелым. Господа, дамы, все согласны? – спросил Джаспер.  
Эммет и Роуз, как и Элис, согласились тут же. Но я была настроена немного скептически. Секс с Эдвардом не проблема для меня. Вообще-то, я как раз собиралась им заняться, когда нас так грубо прервали. Но на публике?  
- Я не знаю, ребята, - сказала я им.  
- О, ну давай же, любимая. Не волнуйся, может быть, это поможет справиться с твоим страхами, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ушко, чтобы остальные не услышали.  
- Если я соглашусь на это, - сказала я с дьявольской улыбкой, - то мне нужен стимул.  
- Хорошее замечание, - согласилась Роуз. – Что получит команда-победитель?  
Джаспер раздумывал мгновение.  
- Полный контроль над домом…и его обитателями, - сказал он с улыбкой. – В смысле, вы сможете заставить остальных делать то, что захотите, заставить пойти куда захотите…Или приказать им покинуть дом, чтобы вы смогли провести время наедине со своей второй половинкой. Ну что, как звучит?  
Мы все решили, что это звучит очень здорово, и согласились.  
- Но никакого секса сегодня, вы, двое, - скомандовала Элис. Мы слабо кивнули, и все разошлись по своим комнатам.  
- О, забыл сказать: отличный костюмчик, Бэлла, - засмеялся Эммет. Кому-то обязательно нужно было что-то сказать, да?  
Мы снова закрыли за собой дверь и заперли ее.  
- Полагаю, наш эксперимент с моим звучанием откладывается на завтра, - сказала я Эдварду.  
- Правда, не стоит переживать. Все будет хорошо. Может, они ничего и не станут делать. Поэтому не волнуйся. Пойдем в постель. Только что выяснилось, что завтрашний день может стать изматывающим.  
Я быстро приняла душ, переоделась и забралась в постель. Эдвард вскоре присоединился ко мне, после того, как сам побывал в душе.  
- Знаешь, тебе бы следовала одеть футболку. Когда ты обнаженный, это очень отвлекает меня, - сказал я ему.  
Он только усмехнулся.  
- Я могу сказать о тебе то же самое, - ответил он, и я рассмеялась.  
- Да, но я прикрыта, - хихикнула я. – А ты сверкаешь своими прелестями, - поддразнила я его.  
Он пожал плечами:  
- Мне же нужно как-то заинтересовать тебя. Дать тебе стимул для завтрашнего конкурса, - усмехнулся он.  
Я заснула гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Мне снился Ян и его крошечный пенис. Смешной сон. Он был на пляже, на волейбольном поле, голый, подбрасывал мяч, пытаясь впечатлить меня. Неинтересно. Я повернулась в другую сторону. На поле вышел Эдвард, тоже голый. Это был очень странный сон, очень обнаженный сон.  
Эдвард спросил, хочу ли я, чтобы он научил меня подавать. Я согласилась и побежала к нему. Он обвил мое тело руками, как и сегодня, и ощущение его плоти, прижатой к моей, было непередаваемым. Потом я взглянула вниз, и увидела, что тоже обнажена.  
Мы перестали тренироваться, и Эдвард уложил нас на песок и занялся со мной любовью. Ян все это время стоял там. Как будто Эдвард показывал Яну, что я принадлежу ему и только ему. Я обожала его собственническую натуру. Мне нравилось, что он хотел заклеймить меня.  
Я проснулась от того, что меня трясли за плечо. Открыв глаза, я увидела, что все еще темно и Эдвард смотрит на меня с выражением муки на лице.  
- Прости, что разбудил тебя, но если ты хочешь дождаться завтрашнего эксперимента, тебе нужно прекратить стонать во сне, - прошептал он.  
- О боже. Я и правда стонала? – спросила я, чувствуя, как знаменитый румянец окрашивает щеки.  
Он усмехнулся и перекатился со спины на бок. Я сделала так же.  
- Да. Тебе, должно быть снился действительно хороший сон, - сказал он, наклоняясь ко мне.  
Я прислонилась к нему.  
- Прости. Я не знала, что стонала во сне, - извинилась я. Но потом почувствовала, как что-то упирается мне в живот, и хихикнула. – Похоже, я не единственная, кто слегка возбудился, - сказала я и пробежалась пальчиком по его эрекции, заставив его зашипеть.  
- Это, любовь моя, полностью твоя вина, - обвинил он меня, а потом сладко поцеловал.  
- Моя вина? Как ты можешь винить меня? Я же спала, -возразила я.  
- Не имеет значения. Ты же стонала, - ответил он.  
- Да, я имею на тебя просто невероятное воздействие, - засмеялась я. – А который сейчас час?  
- Где-то полчетвертого. Спи, - ответил он. – Тебе понадобиться отдых перед завтрашним, - подмигнул он.  
- Есть какие-нибудь идеи насчет того, где мы сможем «сделать дело»?  
Он рассмеялся над моим выражением.  
- Несколько. Но я думаю, будет веселее, если это будет сюрприз для тебя. Тематический парк внезапно стал местом моих фантазий.  
Ну что же, мне вдруг стало очень интересно. Я наклонилась над ним, оперившись на правый локоть, так, чтобы лучше видеть его.  
- Правда? Не расскажешь о своих фантазиях? – спросила я, надеясь, что, может быть, исполниться моя фантазия, и я заставлю Эдварда говорить пошлости.  
- О нет. Не сегодня, - сказал он и поцеловал меня в лоб. – Нам нужно поспать или завтра мы будем ходячими трупами. И каким я тогда буду парнем?  
- Очень сексуальным? – вопросительно ответила я.  
Он засмеялся.  
- Неплохая попытка. Но у нас будет время исполнить любые твои желания в наш уикенд. Вместе.  
Я обдумывала это минутку и согласилась с ним.  
- Хорошо. Но ты у меня не отвертишься, - сказала я ему. Я ни за что не забуду это его обещание.  
EPOV

У меня было чувство, будто я проспал всего пару минут, когда нас уже разбудил крик Элис в коридоре. Я посмотрел на часы. Семь утра. Мы уезжаем через час. До тематического парка «Дементия» ехать два часа.  
- Бэлла, - нежно встряхнул я ее. – Любимая, пора проспаться. Мы уезжаем через час.  
Она застонала и неохотно открыла глаза.  
- Бэлла! – кричала Элис, барабаня в дверь. – Давай уже. Мы с Роуз будем тебя одевать. Встречаемся в моей комнате.  
- О боже. Лучше убей меня прямо сейчас, - стонала она. Я только рассмеялся и нежно поцеловал ее в лоб.  
- Давай. Все будет не так плохо. Обещаю, я заставлю тебя забыть о Яне и страшных американских горках, - успокаивал я ее.  
Она улыбнулась и встала.  
- Клянусь богом, если она заставит меня напялить платье, твою сестрицу могут нечаянно выбросить с американских горок сегодня, - пригрозила она и направилась в комнату Элис.  
Сегодняшний день обещает быть интересным. И, должен признать, я очень взволнован из-за сегодняшнего соревнования. Мысль о том, что нас могут поймать во время секса, была очень возбуждающей. Хотя я никогда не позволю Бэлле узнать об этом. Она наверное подумает, что я какой-то извращенец. Но сделать что-то настолько беспечное было совершенно на меня непохоже. Я подумал, что будет забавно выйти ненадолго из моей «зоны комфорта». Хотя, в последнее время я делаю это довольно часто.  
Я оделся и почистил зубы, а потом подумал: а была ли когда-нибудь Бэлла в «Дементии»? Послушав про ее страхи американских горок, я в этом усомнился. Но я не хотел говорить ей, что это за парк. Она могла психануть и вообще отказать ехать.  
Конечно, «Дементия» был тематическим парком, но его темой были ад и смерть. Он был похож на кошмарный сон во время Хэллоуина. Я помню, как мы с Элис и Эмом ездили туда. Там все в черном цвете, повсюду скелеты и постановки кровавых убийств, гробы, могилы, нанятые люди, одетые как страшные существа, которые пугают вас, выпрыгивая из-за угла и крича «Бууу!!». В общем, этот парк был похож на гигантский дом с привидениями…и с американскими горками. И у меня было чувство, что если бы Бэлла знала об этом, она бы точно отказалась ехать. Черт, даже когда мы втроем ездили, то были напуганы до смерти. О, это был единственный раз в жизни, когда я слышал, как кричит Эммет.  
Я рассмеялся этим воспоминаниям. Мы тогда стояли в очереди для того, чтобы прокатиться. Играла леденящая душу музыку, нас окружал туман. Я посмотрел на Эммета и увидел кого-то одетого в волка позади нас. Эммет повернулся посмотреть, на что я уставился и истошно завопил. Кто бы мог подумать, что Эммет кричит как девчонка? Интересно, а Роуз знает об этом? Я снова рассмеялся, когда подумал о то, что, может быть, ей предстоит узнать об этом сегодня.  
- Эдвард. Где ты? Тащи сюда свою ханжескую задницу! – услышал я крик Эммета.  
Я спустился вниз и увидел, что все ждут меня.  
- Серьезно, Эммет? «Ханжескую задницу»? Не думаю, что ты можешь теперь так меня называть, - сказал я с самодовольной улыбкой и взглянул на Бэллу. Ну, я думал, что просто быстро взгляну на нее, но ничего не получилось. Как только я увидел ее, то больше не мог отвести от нее глаз.  
Она выглядела невероятно мило и в то же время сексуально. А я и не думал, что такое возможно. На ней была коротенькая гофрированная джинсовая юбка, синяя майка с низким вырезом и короткими рукавами и туфли без каблука…хороший выбор, учитывая то, как она любит обо все спотыкаться. Ее волосы были слегка небрежно завиты, отчего создавалось настроение беззаботности и свободы.  
- Бэлла, ты выглядишь потрясающе, - наконец смог произнести я, как только мой мозг обрел способность снова сосредотачиваться. Она покраснела, отчего стала еще более очаровательной, и опустила глаза.  
- Ладно, тусовщики, пойдем взорвем этот парк! – завизжала очень взволнованная Элис.  
Мы залезли в Джип и поехали в «Дементию».  
- Эммет, может, послушаем музыку? - спросила Бэлла через пять минут после начало поездки.  
- Конечно, малявка. Так, что будем слушать? Скучную классику Эдварда? – спросил он с отвращением в голосе.  
- Эй, это отличная музыка, - возразил я.  
- Как скажешь, - ответил Эммет и продолжил: - или мой потрясный рэп? – Его лицо засветилось.  
- Фу…только не рэп! – попросил Джаспер.  
- Или старую школу Бэллы? – продолжал Эммет.  
- Я голосую за Бэллу! – засмеялась Бэлла.  
- С этим я соглашусь, - добавила Элис.  
- Тогда пусть будет Бэлла, - сказала Роуз, взяв айпод и подключив его к стерео.  
Первая песня, которую включила Роуз, была «Baby Got Back», классический старый хит. Мы пооткрывали окна и принялись кричать слова песни, пританцовывая как только можно в Джипе, и смеялись как ненормальные. Когда мы остановились на светофоре, люди в соседней машине уставились на нас, а мы повернулись к ним и стали махать. Они только рассмеялись и поехали дальше.  
К концу песни я уже хватался за бока от смеха, а Бэлла склонилась надо мной, безудержно смеясь.  
- НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! У тебя тут саунтреки к Диснеевским мультикам! – воскликнула Роуз.  
- О, признай, ты просто завидуешь, - смеялась Бэлла.  
- Ладно, признаю, я завидую. Надо что-нибудь послушать из этого, - ответила она с улыбкой. – Думаю, «I'll Make A Man Out of You».  
Она включила песню Донни Осмонда из мультика «Мулан», и мы все стали подпевать.  
Все пели по строчке, и когда Бэлла пропела свое «Я сделаю из тебя мужчину, мистер», я приподнял бровь. Когда она пела это мне, эта фраза имела не одно значение.  
К концу песни мы увлеклись так, что нам бы позавидовала любая звезда Бродвея. Мало кому доводилось видеть такое шоу.  
- О боже, я так не развлекалась уже целую вечность, - рассмеялась Элис, - у меня даже живот разболелся.  
- Так, теперь последняя веселая песня, - сказала Роуз и включила New Radical's «You only Get What You Give»  
Вскоре Джип снова раскачивался взад-вперед от наших диких танцев.  
Машина просто утопала в веселье и энергии. Мы чувствовали себя сумасшедшими, дикими и свободными. И когда я посмотрел на Бэллу, то понял, что все ее переживания исчезли и теперь она просто веселится. Но я знал, что это не продлится долго. Мы почти доехали до парка, и скоро она вспомнит, что ей сегодня предстоит.  
- Я так рада, что прихватила с собой свой фотик, - воскликнула Элис. – Будет так весело!  
- Да? – спросила Бэлла, когда мы ехали к парку по шоссе. Уже были видны черные железные горки, и весь парк производил впечатление чего-то мрачного и ужасающего. Я не упустил того, что ее голос прозвучал обеспокоенно.  
- С тобой будет все в порядке, любимая, - заверил я ее. – Я буду рядом с тобой.  
- Он выглядит как смерть, - сказал она. Ее голос с каждой секундой становился все более испуганным.  
- Это его тема, - сказала Элис. – Не волнуйся, там клево, хоть и жутковато, - добавила она.  
Бэлла посмотрела на меня широко раскрытыми глазами.  
- Спасибо, Элис. Ты очень помогла, - кисло сказал я.

BPOV

Он выглядел ужасающе. Не похоже было, что оттуда можно выйти живым. Вот уж нихрена! Я не пойду туда!

Через пару минут мы уже стояли в очереди за браслетиками, чтобы попасть в парк.  
- Ну, у меня была прекрасная жизнь, - драматично сказал я.  
- Бэлла, все не так плохо, - уверяла меня Роуз. – Могло быть гораздо хуже.  
- Ты права. По крайней мере, я умру не девственницей, - добавила я.  
- Пожалуйста, - сказал Эдвард, и я рассмеялась. – Видишь? Ты смеешься. Это первый шаг к веселью, - добавил он, и я рассмеялась еще громче.  
- Если я умру, надеюсь, вы все будете чувствовать себя виноватыми, - сказала я, тыкая в них пальцем.  
- Ну, не думаю, что нам будет так уж плохо, - усмехнулся Джаспер.  
- Ладно, смейся-смейся. Но когда я умру, ты будешь первым, на кого я стану охотиться. Посмотрим, будет ли тебе так смешно, - резко ответила я ему, но он только рассмеялся.  
Мужчина возле ворот посмотрел на меня.  
- Впервые здесь? – спросил он с улыбкой.  
- Это так очевидно?  
- Не волнуйтесь. Хотите расскажу секрет?  
- Прошу вас.  
- Никто из тех, кто здесь работает, не может дотрагиваться до вас, поэтому вам не о чем волноваться.  
- Сказал парень, который стоит у ворот и не заходит внутрь, - саркастично заметила я, и он рассмеялся.  
- Просто попытайтесь веселиться, и с вами все будет в порядке.  
Я кивнула и прошла через металлоискатели.  
- Видишь? Ты будешь в порядке. Никому, кроме меня, не позволено дотрагиваться до тебя, -успокоил меня Эдвард. Я слабо улыбнулась ему. А потом повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на парк, в котором находилась.  
- Я была не права. Он не выглядит как смерть. Это настоящий ад, - сказала я друзьям, которые притащили меня в это место.

Перевод wildflower))


	27. Безумие в тематическом парке

BPOV

Передо мной был маленький водоем, окрашенный в красный цвет, вокруг которого ползали мертвецы. Я съежилась, увидев это, и спрятала лицо на груди Эдварда.  
- С чего начнем? – спросил Джаспер.  
- Я же говорю, что сначала нужно идти к Смертельной Ловушке (Death Trap). Там действительно длинная очередь, - сказала Розали.  
Как оказалось, все согласились, и вот мы уже идем. Эдвард обнимал меня за талию, поскольку мы шли через этот кошмар. Пока мы шли, я заметила человека, одетого в черное, кровь капала с его тела. Я наблюдала, как он накидывался на кричащих и орущих людей.  
- Помогите мне. Они преследуют меня, - кричала женщина, в разорванной одежде и покрытая кровью. Когда она споткнулась, я увидела троих преследующих ее мужчин, бледных и с черными кругами под глазами.  
Она кричала и бежала быстрее, прося помочь ей.  
Если раньше я просто боялась, то теперь я была напугана вовсе.  
- Все в порядке. Это всего лишь часть шоу, - уверял меня Эдвард, поцеловав меня в макушку.  
- Ты говоришь так, пока я не закончу, как эта женщина.  
- Хорошо, я предполагаю, очередь заканчивается здесь. Поговаривают, что люди по полтора часа ждут. Не так уж и плохо, - сказал Эммет, когда мы занимали очередь.  
И потом я посмотрела на то, ради чего мы стоим в этой очереди. Это были гигантские американские горки. Я могла увидеть только две петли и начало очень крутого спуска. Как и все остальное, они были черными. И я могла даже отсюда услышать крики людей, проезжающих мимо нас.  
- О, черт, нет, - проговорила я, пытаясь выйти из очереди.  
- Белла, все хорошо. Не волнуйся, если я не выскользну из-под ремней безопасности, то ты и подавно, - пыталась успокоить меня Элис.  
Я все еще пыталась отойти от них, но Эдвард прижал меня еще сильнее к себе.  
- Прекрасно, давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь, - предложил Джаспер. – Это место такое же жуткое, как Ад, и мне действительно нужно отвлечься.  
- Хорошо, где вы все собираетесь 'сделать это'? – спросила Роуз.  
- Разве это не должно оставаться в секрете? – спросил Эдвард. – Если мы скажем друг другу, то это не будет сюрпризом. Так что я буду молчать до конца дня.  
Все согласились с Эдвардом, и снова повисла тишина, не считая жуткой музыки, пока мы стояли в очереди.  
- Простите, - к нам подошел мужчина в шляпе и обратился к Розали. – Не могли бы вы открыть бутылку? - спросил он, протягивая ей Mountain Dew.  
- Конечно, - ответила Роуз, забирая бутылку.  
- Спасибо. А то это сложно сделать одной рукой, - сказал мужчина, вытягивая одну руку, чтобы показать кровавую часть.  
- Аааааа, - заорала Роуз вместе с Эмметом, бросаясь друг на друга.  
- Хорошо, это было немного забавно, - прошептала я Эдварду, смеясь. – Я и не знала, что Эммет кричит, как девчонка.  
- Да, полагаю, мы здесь в последний раз, - прошептал он в ответ.  
Дальше ожидание в очереди прошло не так уж и плохо. Эдвард стоял позади меня, обнимая за талию и положив подбородок мне на плечо. Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал мой страх от криков на американских горках, он целовал мою шею и шептал на ухо, заставляя забыть о своих страхах.  
Наконец, подошла наша очередь, и мое сердце ушло в пятки. Роуз, Эммет, Джаспер и Элис сели впереди, в то время как мы с Эдвардом сели позади них. Так как рядом могли сидеть только четверо, а нас было шесть человек, то мы с Эдвардом сели отдельно. С нами сели еще два парня.  
- Эй, все хорошо?- спросил меня один из них, пока мы ждали своей очереди.  
- Да, только я ужасно напугана, - ответила я, нервно посмеиваясь.  
- Не волнуйся, - сказал другой парень. – Мы уже два раза тут катались. Ничего не случится. Мы бы никогда не позволили случиться чему-то плохому со столь красивой девушкой, как вы.  
Эдвард прижал меня еще сильнее к себе, а я боялась покраснеть. Я чувствовала, что бабочки в моем животе готовы вырваться наружу.  
- Не волнуйся. Мы посадим тебя посередине, хорошо? – успокоил меня Эдвард. Я кивнула, и он поцеловал меня в щеку.  
- Вы брат и сестра? – спросил один из парней с надеждой.  
- Вообще-то, мы встречаемся, - ответил Эдвард едко.  
- Оу. Я просто спросил, - ответил парень, улыбаясь мне.  
- Хорошо, слушай меня. Прямо сейчас я убеждена, что собираюсь умереть, и я действительно не хочу провести последние несколько минут моей жизни так. Это был ужасный способ подкатить ко мне. Итак, если ты собираешься приставать к кому-то, то приставай к своему другу, - сказала я, пытаясь показать гнев вместо страха. Я чувствовала себя немного странно после своей напыщенной речи, но я была НЕ в настроении разговаривать с людьми прямо сейчас.  
- Ну, она и злющая. Я бы сказал, даже горячая, - прошептал второй парень своему другу. Я сверкнула в него взглядом, а он только подмигнул мне.  
Прибыла наша машина, и Эдвард пошел впереди меня, чтобы сесть с краю. Я села рядом с ним, и эти двое парней сели следом за нами. Ремень безопасности опустился, и я защелкнула его. Надеюсь, я не вывалюсь отсюда. И тут, конечно же, я вспомнила название этого аттракциона. Смертельная ловушка… Потрясающе!  
К нам подошел один из персонала и проверил, закреплены ли ремни безопасности. Я готова была убить эту цыпочку, которая проверяла Эдварда. Мне показалось, что ее рука задержалась на нем дольше необходимого, но возможно так показалось только мне.  
- Вы готовы к Смертельной Ловушке? – завопил один из сотрудников.  
Был хоровой ответ «Да!», но я думаю, что была единственной, кто кричал «Нет». Эдвард просмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. Он протянул свою руку и взял мою.  
- Эдвард, я люблю тебя, но мне ужасно нужны обе руки, чтобы держаться изо всех сил, - он захихикал, поцеловал мою руку и отпустил ее.  
Поездка началась, и первое, что я увидела, был гигантский холм.  
Щелк, щелк, щелк, щелк, щелк. Мы начали приближаться к первому спуску. Я изо всех сил старалась не смотреть вниз, и не знать на какой высоте мы находимся, но все-таки посмотрев, я начала паниковать.  
- О, Боже! Я умру, - повторяла я. Что могло быть хуже? Я понятия не имела, как долго мы будем спускаться, потому что я сидела посередине, и впереди сидящие закрывали весь вид.  
- Белла, все будет хорошо. Я обещаю, - сказал мне Эдвард.  
- Да, расслабься, детка, - сказал парень слева от меня. – Все закончится раньше, чем ты поймешь это.  
И потом мы начали спускаться. Я увидела кричащую фигуру впереди прежде, чем спуститься окончательно, и я уже знала, что там будет. И затем мой желудок подскочил к горлу, так как мы резко упали вниз, и я была уверена, что умру. Я кричала во все горло, пока мы спускались все ниже.  
А затем все закончилось, и на оставшемся пути попадались небольшие спуски, петли и повороты. И прежде чем я осознала это, все закончилось окончательно.  
Машина неожиданно остановилась. Я чувствовала на себе выжидающий взгляд Эдварда. Я повернулась к нему, улыбаясь, и он выдохнул, как только увидел мое лицо.  
- Это было безумием! – счастливо проговорила я. – Мне понравилось, - я засмеялась.  
- Видишь, это было не так уж и плохо. Ты можешь покричать на меня теперь, - рассмеялся парень, сидящий рядом со мной. Я стрельнула в него взглядом. Мы вышли, и я подбежала к остальным. Роуз выглядела испуганной, но Элис, кажется, полностью разделяла мой восторг.  
- Это было так весело! Давайте еще раз? – крикнула я.  
Мы развернулись и пошли к другим аттракционам. Один из которых назывался Делириум (Delirium - Бред). Я практически забыла, насколько жутким было это место, и наслаждалась весельем.  
Мы стояли в очереди на Делириум, и мне казалось, что я на верхушке мира. Я больше не боялась, что что-то может выскочить из-за угла и напугать меня, и просто повторяла себе, что тут все не настоящее. Пока я стояла там, занятая Эдвардом, целующим мою шею, началась песня Mama в исполнении My Chemical Romance.  
Я видела, что Элис начала повторять слова и двигать бедрами. Я начала подпевать, и она присоединилась ко мне. Мы стали танцевать в нашем кругу в очереди. К нам присоединилась группа девушек, стоящих рядом, и, в конце концов, почти все в очереди пели с нами.  
- And when we go don't blame us! Yeah! – громко пела я, поднимаясь на ступень выше в очереди.  
- We'll let the fire just bathe us! Yeah! – кричала Элис, поднимаясь ко мне, и я заметила, что все в очереди поют и танцуют с нами.  
Вскоре, мы вшестером стояли вместе, подпевая и пританцовывая. Когда песня закончилась, очередь взорвалась аплодисментами, и все закричали: "На бис! На бис!"  
Я смеялась и смотрела на своих друзей, перешептывающихся по поводу следующей песни. Они все кивнули мне.  
- Хорошо, мы дадим вам то, что вы хотите! – завопила я, а толпа снова взорвалась криками приветствия. Я призвала их всех к тишине и улыбнулась, когда они успокоились.  
Я повернулась вправо и увидела, что Эдвард кивнул мне, а затем повернулась влево, и все остальные тоже закивали. Я начала отсчет на пальцах... 1... 2... 3...  
- Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a land slide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and see, - пели все мы вместе. Очевидно, друзья решили, что я Фредди, потому что замолчали, когда наступило соло.  
- I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy , - пела я.  
- Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, Little low, - подхватили остальные.  
- Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me. To me , - вновь присоединилась я.  
В очереди стали слышаться свисты. Видимо, Богемская Рапсодия (Bohemian Rhapsody) была хорошим выбором.  
В конце концов, нас зажали со всех сторон, так как очередь стала продвигаться быстрее, когда песня стала подходить к концу. Когда же мы закончили, то оказалось, что все кто подпевал в очереди уже были впереди.  
- Nothing really matters, nothing really matters, to me. Any way the wind blows, - я засмеялась в конце, очередь снова продвинулась вперед, и Эдвард вынужден был взять меня на руки и отнести обратно в очередь.  
На Делириуме было даже веселее, чем на Смертельной Ловушке, но, возможно, потому что я больше не боялась. Нас крутила по кругу, и Эдвард даже схватил мою руку и продолжал держать ее пол поездки.  
- Эй, ребята. Прежде чем мы выполним условия пари, может, сфотографируемся в образах старой моды? – спросила Элис. – Ну, вы знаете, эти черно-белые фотки?  
Мы все согласились, и даже притом, что я чувствовала себя уже лучше в парке, я все еще крепко прижималась к руке Эдварда, когда мы шли. Не было ни одного шанса, что я нарядилась бы как эти люди, пугающие нас на каждом шагу.  
- Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в Corrupted Costumes (прим. переводчика – имеется в виду, костюмы на прокат). Не хотите сделать пару снимков, ребята? – спросила нас женщина.  
- Конечно! – ответила Элис.  
- Хорошо, какой бы вы хотели образ? – спросила она, и я не упустила тот факт, что она смотрела непосредственно на Эдварда.  
- А что вы можете предложить? – спросил Джаспер.  
- Оборотни, вампиры и привидения, - ответила женщина и снова посмотрела на Эдварда.  
- Вампиры, - предложил Эдвард, и мы все согласились.  
- Хорошо, идемте, я выдам вам костюмы, - она привела нас к вешалкам с костюмами.  
- Эй, Блэк, ты не поможешь мне? – позвала она.  
- Конечно, нет проблем, - к нам подбежал парень, видимо, Блэк. Он посмотрел на каждого из нас, пока не остановил свой взгляд на мне. – И как тебя зовут? – спросил он.  
- Белла, - ответила я смущенно, не понимая, зачем ему это знать.  
- Красивое имя для красивой девушки. У меня есть костюм для тебя, - сказал он, направляясь к вешалкам, и через минуту вернулся с грудой черной ткани и вручил мне.  
Женщина тоже помогала раздавать костюмы.  
- Можете не торопиться. Перед вами еще есть несколько человек, и вам придется немного подождать,- сказала женщина, оставляя нас в примерочных.  
- Двигайся, Белла. Я помогу тебе надеть это. Оно выглядит довольно запутанным, - сказала Элис, таща меня в примерочную.  
Сначала я помогла переодеться Элис. Это было восхитительно. Коротенькое платьице фиолетово-черного цвета. Элис была также красива, как и сексуальна, в нем. И оно сидело на ней как влитое.  
- Элис, этот костюм просто идеально тебе подходит, - сказала я ей.  
- Спасибо. Теперь давай переоденем тебя, - сказала она, разлаживая мой костюм. И теперь-то я увидела то, что должна надеть.  
- О, нет. Я не надену это, - сказала я. – Нет ни единого шанса!  
- Белла? Все настолько плохо? – услышала я голос Эдварда, находившегося снаружи.  
- Да, - ответила я ему. – Я не надену это.  
- Почему нет? – спросил он.  
- Это слишком откровенно.  
- Замолчи, Белла. Ты наденешь это, - сказала Элис уверенно.  
- Я уверен, что ты преувеличиваешь, - сказал Эдвард.  
Я взяла костюм и начала раздеваться.  
- Не могу поверить, что вы заставляете меня сделать это, - бормотала я, раздеваясь.  
Через минут 5 или 7, на мне было все это… не очень много, хочу я вам сказать. Я посмотрела на себя в зеркало, и моя челюсть оказалась на полу.  
- Нет. Извините, но мало того, что я не надену это, так я даже не хочу оставлять ни одного воспоминания, что КОГДА-ТО я примеряла это. Никогда, - пожаловалась я громче, чтобы Эдвард с Джаспером тоже меня услышали.  
Костюм был черным, прикрывая лишь грудь и оголяя мой живот. Два кожаных ремешка крест-накрест пересекали мое тело и внизу пристегивались к коротеньким кожаным шортам. Я не могла даже назвать их шортами. Будем честными, это больше смахивало на белье. Под шортами были чулки в сеточку, поверх которых на ногах были высокие сапоги.  
- Элис, я не вампир. Я проститутка! Что здесь хоть как-то похоже на костюм вампира? – спросила я.  
- Тут есть плащ, - сказала она, держа в руках длинный плащ.  
- О, тогда хорошо, - сказала я с сарказмом, но накинула на себя плащ. По крайней мере, я смогу прикрыться им… возможно, я сниму его только ради фотографии. Я завернулась в плащ, и вышла.  
- Где Эммет и Розали? – спросила я, заметив, что возле примерочной стояли только Эдвард и Джаспер.  
Я заметила, что на Эдварде была пара заношенных кожаных штанов, и белая рубашка, заправленная в брюки, с длинными рукавами, которая была разодрана на воротнике. Я могла видеть его идеально выточенную грудь. Выглядел он сексуально.  
- Эй, ребята, - Эммет вышел из-за угла из другой примерочной, поправляя свою рубашку. Роуз шла за ним следом, хихикая и поправляя свое длинное, подчеркивающее фигуру, идеальное платье вампира.  
- Что вы делали? – спросила Элис, улыбаясь.  
- Скажем так, мы свою часть пари выполнили, - ответила Розали.  
- Хорошо, но это не справедливо. Почему она полностью прикрыта? – спросила я, слегка жалуясь. Розали лишь пожала плечами.  
- Это то, что мне выдали.  
- Эй, так что у тебя под плащом? – спросил Джаспер.  
- Ничего, - стрельнув в него взглядом, ответила я.  
- Хорошо, тогда ты должна носить этот плащ на себе, - пошутил Эммет.  
- Нет, серьезно. Что на тебе?- спросила Роуз.  
- Это, возможно, не ничего, но почти, - предупредила я их.  
- О, давай, Белла. Ты же видишь нас всех, - сказал Эдвард.  
- Да, - рассмеялась я наигранно. – Но вы, ребята, не надевали ЭТО! – сказала я, раскрывая плащ, чтобы они увидели мой костюм.  
У всех пооткрывались рты, за исключением Элис.  
- Белла… - это было все, что смогла сказать Роуз.  
- Я знаю, - сухо ответила я. – Это не нормально. Я похожа на проститутку.  
- Вау, - наконец проговорил Эммет.  
- Да, - согласился Джаспер.  
Эдвард молчал.  
- Эй, как костюмы? – спросил Блэк, подходя к нам. Он остановился и посмотрел на меня. – Может, нам стоит встретиться? – спросил он, пожирая меня глазами. Фуу… мерзость.  
Я тут же прикрылась плащом.  
- Готовы, ребята? Идите за мной, - сказал он и пошел в другой конец маленького помещения.  
Прежде чем я пошла следом, я почувствовала, что Эдвард схватил меня за запястья и притянул к себе.  
- Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - прошептал он мне на ухо. – Я хочу узнать у них, можно ли купить этот костюм, - промурлыкал он перед тем, как поцеловать меня в шею, вызывая дрожь по всему телу. Возможно, костюм не так уж и плох.  
Мы догнали остальных. Обстановка состояла из старой кушетки с поддельной паутиной и старой лампы. В стиле Семейки Адамс.  
Блэк расставил нас по местам. Эммета он поставил за кушеткой, Розали стояла рядом с ним. Она стояла немного с краю, чтобы было видно платье. Джаспер тоже стоял за кушеткой, рядом с Элис. Свою ножку она поставила на край кушетки, и изображая взгляд сексуальной соблазнительницы.  
- Теперь ты, - сказал Блэк, обращаясь ко мне. – Я хочу, чтобы ты села на край кушетки, - я сделала так, как он сказал. – Теперь отодвинь правую ногу от кушетки, а левую, наоборот, прижми ближе к кушетке. Да, ты должна почти лежать, - я сделала так, как он проинструктировал меня, осознавая, насколько сексуальную позу я приняла в… не буду упоминать, что на мне надето.  
Эдвард оказался сидящим на полу передо мной, и я положила свою руку на его грудь в то время как он смотрел на меня. К сожалению, он практически не закрывал меня.  
В мгновение ока Блэк фотографировал нас, пока мы изображали различные лица. Две стандартные фотографии в образе. Одна с глупыми лицами, одна с действиями по собственному желанию (я потянула плащ на свое практически голове тело и изобразила грустное лицо), и наконец, фотография, где мы должны были поцеловать своих любимых. Для этого Эдвард практически залез на кушетку, нависая надо мной, пока Блэк фотографировал. И поцелуй был замечательным. Его язык ласкал мой рот, а левая рука сжимала мою правую грудь (надеюсь, что камера запечатлела эти детали)  
- Эй, ребята. Вы можете остановиться. Вас уже сфотографировали, - сказал Эммет.  
Мы проигнорировали его и продолжили.  
- Блин, если вы хотите сделать это тут, то вы безоговорочно выиграете пари, - смеясь, проговорил Джаспер. Это меня зацепило.  
Я мягко толкнула Эдварда в грудь, и он отпустил меня.  
- Хорошо, идем переодеваться, – прощебетала Элис. Эдвард потянул меня к своей примерочной, когда к нам подошел Эммет.  
- Прости, брат. Но мы уже сделали это в примерочной. Если вы хотите победить, то вам нужно найти другое место, - самодовольно улыбаясь, сказал Эммет.  
- Нечестно. Примерочная была моей фантазией, - надула губки я. Когда я поняла, что сказала слишком громко, то еще и покраснела.  
- О, правда? – спросил Эдвард, приподнимая бровь и улыбаясь. Мое лицо вспыхнуло еще больше.  
- Хорошо, но если я выигрываю, то заставлю вас пойти по магазинам со мной и Элис. Это очень страшно в грудах одежды.  
- Пойдем, Белла. Твоя одежда находиться в этой примерочной, - сказала Элис, отдирая меня от Эдварда и направляясь к примерочной.  
Когда Элис переоделась, она помогла и мне стянуть с себя этот костюм. У меня бы никогда не получилось выбраться из этой одежды самостоятельно. Но она наконец освободила меня, и я быстренько натянула юбку и блузку.  
- Не могу поверить, что ты заставила меня надеть юбку. Каждый раз, когда я иду, я боюсь, что она поднимется. Я должна аккуратно садиться, чтобы она не задралась выше, - жаловалась я.  
- О, Белла. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я оказала тебе огромную услугу. Юбка дает свободный доступ, - подмигнула Элис. Я подумала над этим, и поняла, что если я хочу выиграть, то это просто идеально.  
Мы вышли из примерочной, и пошли выбирать фотографии, которые хотели бы сделать. Мы просмотрели все фотографии и решили сделать все по одной, а дома скопировать их друг другу.  
Когда я повернулась назад, я увидела, что Эдвард держит какой-то пакет.  
-Что это? – полюбопытствовала я. Он пожал плечами.  
- Кое-что для меня, - ответил он безразлично.  
Я выхватила пакет и заглянула внутрь, где увидела груду черного материала. Я вытащила кожаный верх бикини, и посмотрела на Эдварда, приподнимая бровь.  
- Для тебя? – спросила я скептически.  
- Ладно, для тебя, но чтобы ты носила это для меня. Я же говорил тебе, что хочу узнать, продадут ли они этот костюм, - сказал он невинно. Я закатила глаза.  
- Знаешь, я не смогу надеть или снять этот костюм без посторонней помощи, - сообщила я ему. – Придется просить Элис помочь мне в этом.  
Эдвард наклонился к моему лицу.  
- О, не думаю, что возникнут проблемы, если помогать буду я, - захихикал он.  
- Хорошо, давайте разделимся на некоторое время, чтобы закончить пари, - проговорил Джаспер, злобно ухмыляясь.  
- Хмм, встретимся здесь в, оу, скажем часа три? - предложил Эдвард.  
- Отлично, - согласилась Элис.  
- Отлично звучит. Хотя, парни, удачи. Мы смогли найти место, и не травмировали психику бедных детей, - рассмеялся Эммет.  
- Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны. Ради детей, - симулировала беспокойство Розали.  
- Три часа. Давай выиграем это пари! – сказала я, хватая Эдварда за руку и выходя из магазина.

Перевод Ольки (Bella-Olya)


	28. Спокойствие после безумия

EPOV

Белла тянула меня за собой из здания, но как только мы оказались снаружи, мне кажется, она поняла, где мы были, и снова прижалась к моей руке. Я рассмеялся, пока она складывала фотографию в пакет, который я держал.  
Белла наблюдала за моими действиями, когда я проверял, не согнулась ли фотография.  
- Не могу поверить, что ты купил этот ужасный костюм. Он омерзительный, - пожаловалась она.  
- Поверь мне, он выглядит совсем не омерзительно на тебе, - честно ответил я ей. Когда она там раскрыла свой плащ, из-за открывшегося вида я не мог вымолвить и слова, а мой мозг отказался функционировать в течение нескольких минут. И я был ужасно счастлив, что смог поцеловать ее там, на кушетке.  
- Итак, у нас есть три часа. Что бы ты хотела сделать? - спросил я.  
- Мм, я не знаю. Меня вполне устраивает, что мы с тобой проводим время вдвоем, хотя (прим. автора – Боже, как хорошо, что мы избавились от наших друзей… lol), - сказала она. – О, посмотри, - она указала вправо от нас. - Кабинка для фотографий. Пойдем, сфотографируемся вместе. Это будет похоже на сцены из фильмов. На фотках будут только наши лица и все, - сказала Белла, широко улыбаясь. Разве можно ей отказать? Я не смог.  
Мы подошли к кабинке и увидели, что она свободна, поэтому сразу туда забрались. Один раз мы просто улыбались, на второй Белла сморщила носик, потом состроили смешные рожицы, и на последней мы целовались. И тут меня осенило!  
- Белла. Кабинка для фотографий.  
Она нахмурила брови.  
- Хорошо, может это и не лучший вариант, и я клянусь, что никогда не предложу тебе этого снова, но давай сделаем это здесь, - предложил я.  
- Здесь? Сейчас? – спросила она удивленно.  
- Да, мы немного скрыты, чтобы не травмировать психику детей, и это куда более общественное место, чем раздевалка, - пояснил я.  
- Хорошо, - пожав плечами, ответила Белла.  
- В самом деле? Ты согласна? Неужели это все, что я должен был сказать, чтобы тебя убедить? – спросил я ее.  
- Ты хочешь, чтобы я передумала? – выдвинула она встречный вопрос. - Кроме того, во мне тонны неудовлетворенного желания. Я не видела тебя целую неделю, а потом нам выдвинула запрет Элис.  
- Я просто удостоверяюсь, что не заставлю тебя сделать что-то, что бы ты не хотела делать, - ответил я.  
- Спасибо, ты настоящий джентльмен. А теперь расстегни молнию на своих штанах, - скомандовала она, и мне понравилось это.  
Я сделал так, как она сказала, пока задирала юбку и снимала свои трусики. Потом, расставив ноги, Белла села мне на колени.  
- Серьезно, Эдвард, ты когда-нибудь носишь белье? – спросила она. Я рассмеялся.  
- Я не ношу белье по той же причине, что ты носишь юбку. Так проще, - объяснил я. Белла лишь кивнула и начала целовать меня.  
Я наклонил голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй и провел одной рукой по ее спине, поднимаясь вверх. Когда нам понадобился воздух, и мы отстранились друг от друга, я проложил дорожку поцелуев вдоль ее подбородка.  
- О, я давно мечтал сделать это с тобой, - простонал я ей в шею.  
Каждый дюйм ее кожи был гладким и манил коснуться его. Я поцеловал основание ее шеи, и опустился губами ниже к довольно глубокому вырезу рубашки, наклоняя Беллу немного назад.  
Она немного приподнялась и затем стала медленно опускать на меня. С моих губ сорвался стон удовольствия. Вау, как я скучал по этим ощущениям. Белла начала медленно двигаться на мне, но вскоре ускорила темп.  
Она двигалась чаще и быстрее с каждым толчком, как мы услышали голоса возле кабинки. И мы очень надеялись, что нас не услышат и не застанут с поличным.  
Я почувствовал, что ее стенки начали сжиматься вокруг меня интенсивнее, и мне в голову пришла еще одна идея. Я убрал руку с ее бедра и нащупал карман брюк. Я каким-то образом нашел 4 двадцатипятицентовика и бросил их в автомат.  
Белла укусила меня за плечо, чтобы приглушить стоны, когда мы достигли кульминации, но я был не против боли. Мне даже это понравилось. Она оперлась на меня перед выходом, и надела трусики. Я сделал то же самое со своими штанами.  
- Согласна. Давно пора было это сделать, - сказала она, присев рядом со мной и положив голову мне на плечо. Я улыбнулся ей и попытался осознать тот факт, что она меня любит также сильно, как и я ее.  
- Да уж, давай заберем наши доказательства, - сказал я, поднимаясь и выходя из крошечной кабинки. Я подошел к месту, где машина выдала 8 наших фотографий, и забрал их.  
- Хорошо, надеюсь, никто не увидит эти фотографии, - сказала Белла, указывая на кадры, где мы занимались сексом в кабинке. Я рассмеялся.  
- Отлично, теперь у нас есть время, которое мы можем провести вдвоем. Чем бы ты хотела заняться? – спросил я ее. – На самом деле – все, что ты захочешь. И только для нас двоих.  
- Мы могли бы где-нибудь поесть? – спросила она, смутившись. Я улыбнулся тому, насколько милой она была в этот момент. Это было действительно смешно. Мы только что занимались сексом в кабинке для фотографий, а она смущается, спрашивая, могли бы мы поесть? Клянусь, что я никогда не могу понять, что у нее на уме.  
- Я не знаю. Это слишком серьезное желание, - Белла игриво ударила меня по руке, и я обнял ее. Поцеловав ее в макушку, я почувствовал приятный и естественный аромат. – Конечно, любовь моя. Что бы ты хотела?  
- Хорошо, мы в тематическом парке, поэтому здешнюю еду мы в расчет не берем. Я хотела бы начос* и соленых кренделей, - попросила Белла. – Ты ведь поможешь мне съесть это все, правда?  
- Конечно, - ответил я, когда мы подошли к продавцу. Мы сели на скамью и ели свои начос и соленые крендельки. Белла кормила меня и смеялась, когда я пытался укусить ее пальчики.  
- О, Гарольд, посмотри на них. Они так похожи на нас, - сказала пожилая женщина мужчине рядом с ней.  
- Вы двое напоминаете нам себя в молодости, - сказал нам мужчина. – Вы кажетесь очень влюбленными.  
- Да, сэр, - ответил я, улыбаясь.  
- Когда была свадьба? – спросила женщина.  
- Извините? – переспросила Белла.  
- Вы оба светитесь как молодожены. Так, когда свадьба была? – повторила свой вопрос женщина.  
- О, мы не женаты, - ответил я. – Пока, - добавил я, улыбаясь, и повернулся к Белле, которая улыбалась в ответ.  
- О, хорошо, вы только не торопитесь. Любовь, как ваша, продлиться вечно, - сказал мужчина, прежде чем они ушли, держась за руки.  
- Пока еще? – сказала Белла, улыбаясь, когда я наклонил голову вниз к ее руке и забрал губами соленый крендель. Я быстренько его прожевал.  
- Ты же знаешь это итак, - я посмотрел на нее. – Куда дальше?  
- О, здесь можно прокатиться на небольшой лодке, но вокруг жуткие люди, которые могут утащить тебя в воду, поэтому не знаю, - задумалась Белла, прикусив губу, чем привлекла мое внимание.  
Поэтому я просто наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее, посасывая нижнюю губу, соленую от крендельков.  
- Мы можем прокатиться, и я обещаю, что буду вести себя хорошо, - Белла рассмеялась, когда я отстранился от нее.  
В конце концов, мы решили просто прогуляться вокруг, пока я не заметил "лес с призраками".  
- Пойдем, Белла. Это будет весело, - попросил я, пытаясь заставить ее пойти вместе со мной.  
- Эдвард, там куча призраков. Почему я должна хотеть пойти туда и бояться еще больше? – спросила она. Я попытался дуться на нее, надеясь, что это будет иметь такой же эффект, когда она так поступает, но не получилось.  
Белла вцепилась руками в мою руку, когда мы вошли в уединенное место. Вокруг нас расплывался туман, лишая возможности видеть дальше нескольких шагов.  
Мы заметили старую ведьму с одним болтающимся глазом, которая кричала нам проклятия, когда мы проходили мимо.  
- Не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня пойти сюда, - проговорила Белла испуганным голосом.  
- Все будет в пор…  
- АААААААААААААААААААААААА, - услышали мы крик в стороне, но не могли увидеть, кто это был, из-за тумана.  
- Что ты говорил?  
Я наклонился к ней и прошептал:  
- Знаешь, это место довольно уединенное. И из-за тумана никто не сможет заметить, если мы отойдем в сторонку и... - намекнув, я замолчал.  
- Нет, я не буду заниматься этим на открытой местности, здесь, когда нас скрывает только туман. Это нелепо, - сказала она, явно догадавшись, к чему я вел. Мы пробирались через лес и когда какие-то парни выскочили из-за деревьев, Белла буквально запрыгнула мне на руки. Клянусь, я видел что-то похожее в Скуби-Ду, когда был маленьким. Прямо мне на руки. И весь остаток пути я нес ее на руках.  
- Не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня сделать это, - сказала Белла, когда я ставил ее на ноги.  
- Прости меня. Что я могу сделать для тебя? – спросил я, надеясь, что она не будет обижаться на меня оставшееся время  
- Мы можем сходить в Demolisher, - проговорила она, улыбаясь.  
И сейчас Белла удивила меня.  
- Я создал монстра, - рассмеялся я, прижимая ее.  
Ждать нужно было час, и поэтому мы немного опоздаем на нашу встречу с остальными. Но я уверен, что они не будут волноваться.  
Пока мы стояли в очереди, я держал Беллу в своих объятиях, при необходимости вместе передвигая ногами. Половину времени мы играли в Камень, Ножницы, Бумагу, но это быстро надоело, а потом я постоянно побеждал в Борьбе Больших пальцев, пока мы не заключили перемирие.  
Я заметил нескольких парней, рассматривающих Беллу сверху донизу. И меня это бесило. Было ведь очевидно, что мы вместе, но они игнорировали меня. Тогда я прижал сильнее Беллу к себе и смотрел на нее. Она не замечала ничего вокруг, против чего я не возражал. Если бы она все поняла, то смутилась бы.  
- Что? Никаких песен в этой очереди? – пошутил я, когда мы продвинулись чуть вперед. Она рассмеялась, и ее смех был похож на музыку.  
- Нет, к сожалению, нет. Между прочим, твои познания в Богемской Рапсодии весьма впечатлительны, - заметила Белла.  
- Спасибо, спасибо. Ты, дорогая, изобразила прекрасного Фредди, - похвалил я ее.  
- Иногда мне кажется, что в нашей жизни должна быть своя собственная музыка, - она вновь рассмеялась.  
- И какая песня подходит нам больше? – поинтересовался я. Белла пожала плечами.  
- Это зависит от ситуации. Я могу назвать песню, которая напоминает мне о тебе  
- Ну, поделись, - предложил я.  
- Toxic.  
- Бритни Спирс… Великолепно, - с сарказмом заметил я.  
- Я пошутила. Для тебя я бы выбрала песню группы Killers 'When You Were Young' , - сказала Белла. – Я думаю, она полностью тебе подходит. Ладно, она подходит мне, когда я думаю о тебе. Устраивает? – рассмеялась она.  
- Я думаю, да. 'But he talks like a gentleman, the kind you imagine when you were young', - пропел я.  
- Точно, - сказала Белла, улыбаясь. – А что бы ты выбрал для меня?  
- That Girl, - рассмеялся я.  
- У меня на самом деле лицо самой сексуальной модели. И тело в форме бутылки Кока-Колы, - ответила она с сарказмом.  
- Я пошутил, любимая. Я бы назвал песню, которая напоминает мне о тебе, ладно, о нас - 18th Floor Balcony группы Blue October . В ней спокойная и красивая мелодия, и она не похожа ни на что из того, что я когда-либо слышал. Такая же, как ты, и как мы… она уникальна. Единственная в своем роде, - объяснил я.  
Сейчас мы были в начале. К счастью, все сидели по двое, и я не должен был беспокоиться, что к Белле будут приставать снова. Никогда не думал, что буду так защищать кого-то. Но я не мог по-другому. Я хотел, чтобы все знали, что Белла только моя, и что она, не смотря ни на что, предпочла меня всем остальным.  
Перед первым спуском, я взял левую руку Беллы и поднял вверх. Она неохотно убрала и вторую руку с поручня, когда мы спускались с первой горки, и я почувствовал, что нас подбросило вперед и потом вниз.  
Рядом со мной кричала Белла, и я посмотрел ей в глаза. На ее лице была широкая улыбка. Белла действительно наслаждалась скоростью и адреналином, пробегающим по телу. Она была так красива и полна жизни в тот момент, что у меня остановилось дыхание. Но и это слишком быстро закончилось.  
Когда машина остановилась, я заметил, как она пыталась привести в порядок волосы, растрепавшиеся вокруг ее лица.  
- Я так рада, что ты уговорил меня на это, - сказала она, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
- Поверь, это было одно удовольствие, - сказал я мягко и с любовью.

BPOV

Мы вышли с аттракциона и забрали пакет с тем нелепым костюмом, поскольку мы направлялись к выходу.  
- О, подожди. Я хочу посмотреть фотографии во время поездки, - сказала я, параллельно просматривая фото. И потом я увидела это. Выглядела я немного сумасшедше, но с огромной улыбкой на лице. Рядом со мной был Эдвард, смотря на меня с любовью. Мое сердце сжалось от избытка любви в его глазах и, я почти закричала.  
Прежде чем я поняла это, Эдвард вручил мне брелок с небольшой картинкой.  
- Видишь? Теперь у нас есть это, - сказал он мягко, показывая мне брелок. – Это будет отличный подарок для Вольво.  
Я рассмеялась над его словами, но была действительно тронута тем, что ему понравилась фотография так же, как и мне.  
- Хорошо, теперь пойдем, встретимся с остальными, и выиграем пари, - сказал Эдвард, хватая меня за руку и таща вперед.  
- Самое время, ребята, - закричал Эммет, как только увидел нас.  
- Простите, мы катались, - объяснил Эдвард.  
- Итак, где вы сделали это? – спросила Роуз.  
- Мужской душ, - сказал Джаспер гордо.  
- Ужасно, - все, что я смогла сказать. Элис и Джаспер лишь пожали плечами.  
- Итак, что лучше? Раздевалка или душ? – спросил Эммет.  
- Хорошо, так как мы были единственными в раздевалке, то я отдаю победу душу, - я отдала свой голос Элис и Джасперу.  
- Не то, чтобы это имело значение, - сказал Эдвард. – Мы победим вас всех.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Элис, расстроенная тем, что они уже не победители.  
Эдвард указал взглядом на кабинку для фотографий.  
- НЕТ, вы не могли! – завопил Эммет с самодовольной улыбкой. – Ты – мой брат, - рассмеялся он. Эдвард только пожал плечами.  
- О, мужик. Так это были вы, ребята? – спросила Роуз. – Я слышала какие-то звуки, когда мы проходили мимо, но никогда бы в жизни не подумала, что это были вы. Должна сказать, я впечатлена.  
- Хорошо, вы победили, ребята, - призналась Элис. – Поздравляю.  
Мы поклонились, чем вызвали их смех.  
- Хорошо ведите себя, дети мои, - сказала я, когда мы снова ушли от них.  
Мы провели оставшуюся часть дня в парке, до самого его закрытия. Это был долгий день, и к тому моменту, когда мы уезжали, я была вымотана. Я даже думала, что Эдварду придется нести меня на руках к джипу. Но к счастью, это не понадобилось.  
Поездка домой значительно отличалась от поездки в парк. Мы все засыпали, и нам пришлось купить Эммету энергетических напитков, когда мы остановились на заправке.  
Но мы добрались домой благополучно, и сразу же свалились на свои кровати, все еще одетые. На часах было всего 10:00 ночи, а я ужасно устала.  
- Спасибо за сегодняшний день, - поблагодарила я Эдварда, когда мы ложились спать.  
- Я живу для того, чтобы сделать тебя счастливой. Теперь ты – моя жизнь, - ответил он. Поцеловав меня в губы, он прошептал, - Теперь спи, моя Изабелла, мой ангел, - и это все, что мне было нужно.  
Перед тем, как заснуть, я подумала, что если Ад действительно похож на это, то там и не так уж плохо. Я усмехнулась своей безумной мысли, и отправилась в царство снов, туда, где все имело меньше смысла, даже мой страх теперь.

Перевод Ольки (Bella-Olya)


	29. Фантазии Эдварда

Белла

Я проснулась весьма спокойной и отдохнувшей, как для утра после тематического парка. Но когда я перевернулась на другой бок, то заметила, что Эдвард отсутствовал. Нет, всё было совсем не так, как должно было. Я надеялась, что когда проснусь, то получу поцелуй от своего бога. Я вздохнула бы, а он бы улыбнулся, и всё было бы правильно. А вместо этого я проснулась одна, без Эдварда.  
Я села и осмотрела комнату. Эдварда не было. Я посмотрела на дверь в ванную, свет был выключен, а дверь открыта. Эдварда не было. А затем дверь спальни распахнулась.  
"Ты уже проснулась?" спросил Эдвард разочарованным тоном. Я кивнула.  
"Где ты был?" спросила я.  
"Ну, я подумал, что ты хочешь остаться в кровати подольше и расслабиться" сказал он с улыбкой. Я посмотрела на него вопросительно. "У нас есть право абсолютного господства над домом и над ними, помнишь?"  
"Что ты сделал?" спросила я с улыбкой.  
Он пожал плечами "Джаспер и Эмметт готовят нам завтрак, а Розали и Элис подадут нам его в кровать. Затем они покинут дом до полдесятого вечера" сказал он, улыбаясь, и залезая в кровать ко мне.  
"Куда они отправятся?" спросила я, вспоминая, что мы были в состоянии решить, чем им сегодня заняться.  
"Я не уточнял. Они могут гулять, где угодно" сказал он мне "Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я решил без тебя. Я хотел, чтобы это было сюрпризом" спросил он, слегка взволнованный.  
Я подарила ему нежный поцелуй, "Конечно, всё в порядке. Спасибо".  
Несколько секунд спустя я не смогла воздержаться от хихиканья. Элис и Розали вошли в комнату, в руках у каждой был поднос с завтраком.

"Благодарю вас, леди. Это всё пока. Увидимся в полдесятого. И вам запрещено возвращаться домой раньше положенного" проинструктировал Эдвард, наслаждаясь своим контролем.  
"Да, сэр" ответили они низкими, и почти печальными голосами. Я представила их в униформе и чуть не умерла от смеха, представляя их в чёрно-белых платьях.  
"Что тебя так развеселило?" спросил он, слегка сбитый с толку. Я только покачала головой, потому что он не понял бы юмора, нужно было только видеть, что я себе представила. Эдвард оставил эту тему, и мы принялись за завтрак.

Джаспер приготовил действительно вкусные блинчики. "Вау, клубника, моя самая любимая. Ты знал это?" спросила я, взволновано, поскольку я уже давно её не ела.  
"Нет, я не знал" хихикал Эдвард "Но ты точно очень возбуждена из-за этого. Это было бы ужасное клише накормить тебя твоей же клубничкой?" спросил он.  
Я кивнула. "Абсолютно, но это никогда не останавливало тебя прежде" ответила я, смеясь.  
Эдвард взял одну клубничку и начал кормить меня. Я тоже дала ему одну. "А знаешь, они были бы намного вкуснее в шоколаде" сказал он с хитрой улыбкой.  
"Я люблю шоколад" сказала я и улыбнулась ему в ответ. "Итак, чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня? У нас есть целый дом в нашем распоряжении".

Его лицо засветилось, а его зелёные глаза начали искриться, как океан в лучах солнца. "Ты не хочешь помочь мне выполнить одну фантазию?" спросил он немного смущенным голосом.  
Моё сердце начало трепетать, и я была очень взволнована. "Что угодно" сказала я незамедлительно.  
"Не смейся надо мной, пожалуйста, но я всегда хотел это сделать" объяснил он.  
"Эдвард, я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Только скажи мне, и я сделаю" ответила я, ещё более взволнованная. Он посмотрел на меня с огромной улыбкой, как маленький ребёнок, который только что зашёл в магазин игрушек.

Он убрал поднос с моих коленей и затем встал и пошёл к шкафу. Он вытащил оттуда одну белую рубашку с пуговицами до самого низа и надел её, снимая одежду, в которой спал.  
Он вынул другую идентичную белую рубашку и бросил её мне. "Сними всё, кроме нижнего белья, этой рубашки и носков" скомандовал он. Я удивилась этому, но подчинилась.

Он подбежал к своей огромной коллекции дисков и взял один. Эдвард вернулся ко мне, взял за руку и пошёл к лестнице. Теперь я стала немного волноваться. Это не входило в планы. Мы добрались до низа лестницы, рядом с гостиной, где он остановился.  
"Будь здесь, и никуда не уходи" он быстро побежал в столовую и вернулся, вручая мне подсвечник. Я уставилась на него.  
"Эдвард?" спросила я.  
Он мягко поцеловал меня в лоб "Если ты моя родственная душа, ты поймёшь, что делать" сказал он со смехом.  
Он подбежал к CD-плейеру в гостиной и вставил туда компакт диск.  
Он, должно быть, был очень взволнован. Он взял пульт, и музыка заиграла вместе с ним.

"Дa нa нa нa нa нa нa нa" песня заиграла и Эдвард начал скользить по паркету вместе с подсвечником.  
Я поняла, что он делает и это сразу обрело смысл.  
"Дa нa нa нa нa нa нa нa" я начала скользить к Эдварду. Я была удивлена тем, что до сих пор не упала.

Мы начали петь в подсвечники, представляя, что это микрофоны:  
"Just take those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to them by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I want that old time Rock n' Roll".*

Мы танцевали по гостиной до конца песни, а потом упали на кушетку. Мы посмотрели друг на друга и начали истерично смеяться. Здесь, я думаю, он предложил бы мне сделать кое что. Нееееееееет. Какой бы парень так делал? Мой парень только что заставил меня разыграть одну сцену из самого классического кино. Мы только что парадировали Тома Круза.  
Эдвард наклонился и поцеловал мой лоб. "Спасибо" сказал он смеясь.  
"Из всех возможных вещей ты просишь меня, чтобы я исполнила роль Тома Круза?" спросила я, смеясь.  
Он пожал плечами. "Это была роль для парня"  
Я не ответила. Я не хотела притворяться, что не знаю то, что творилось в его сексуальной и сумасшедшей голове. "Каждому своё" сказала я, поднимаясь с кушетки. "Я могу пойти и надеть нормальную одежду, если мы закончили скользить по полу?"  
"Если тебе так хочется" вздохнул он.

Я начала подниматься по лестнице, когда он крикнул "Подожди. Ты когда-нибудь каталась на коньках?" спросил он с игривой улыбкой.  
"Мм, я думаю сейчас немного жарковато, чтобы идти на каток" ответила я, удивлённая его вопросом.  
"Когда ты сказала "скользить по полу", это напомнило мне, что мы делали вместе с Элис и Эмметом, когда были детьми" сказал он взволнованным тоном. "Иди, переоденься. Мы едем за мылом, шампунем и кондиционером", сказал он, улыбаясь.  
"Ты не собираешься сказать куда, не так ли?" больше утверждала, чем спрашивала я.  
Он подошёл ко мне и взял мои ладони в свои. "Белла, я думаю, это будет забавно. Если ты позволишь сделать мне это, то остаток дня мы будем делать всё, что захочешь", он предложил сделку.

Мне понравилось такое условие. "Хорошо, Эдвард. Пошли выполним твоё предложение" сказала я и побежала наверх, чтобы переодеться в шорты и майку.  
Как только мы оделись, то сели в Вольво и отправились в город.  
Целый путь туда (который продолжался всего пару минут) я пыталась понять, что у него было на уме. Душ? Но у нас уже были шампунь, мыло и кондиционер. Неужели долгий-предолгий душ? Против этого я не возражала. Но он сказал, что он делал это с братом и сестрой. Значит, идея с душем отпадает.

Мы подъехали к магазину и вошли. Эдвард захватил корзину, чтобы положить туда всё, что нам нужно. Я начала брать бутылки с шампунем. БУТЫЛКИ! У него было приблизительно 7 бутылок, и ещё примерно столько же он взял кондиционера. Что это значит, чёрт возьми? Я продолжала размышлять. Вечеринка в душе? Следующим по списку было мыло. Глаза Эдварда расширились, когда он увидел мыло в кувшине, размером с галлон (около 4,5 литров). Он взял его, и мы отправились к кассе. Кассир посмотрел вначале на товары, а затем на нас. Его лицо выражало тоже, что чувствовала я. Удивление. В то время как Эдвард слегка улыбнулся. Он заплатил, и мы снова сели в Вольво.

"Эдвард, серьёзно, что происходит? Что ты хочешь заставить меня сделать? Ты хочешь устроить вечеринку в душе? Если ты надеешься заставить меня заниматься свингом*, то я против. Я люблю тебя, но"  
"Белла, я бы никогда этого не сделал" ответил он с отвращением на лице. "Единственная, с кем я хочу заниматься любовью, это ты" сказал он, улыбаясь.  
Его улыбка ослепила меня на какое-то время, и я тоже улыбнулась. Он снова стал смотреть на дорогу, а ко мне вернулся мой рассудок.  
"Теперь ты можешь мне сказать?" спросила я, когда он остановился на обочине.  
Он вышел и открыл для меня дверь. "Нет" ответил он, беря меня за руку.

Мы вошли в дом с нашими пакетами, и я увидела, что его глаза осматривают комнату.  
"Хм, ты здесь живёшь. Что ты высматриваешь? " Спросила я с иронией.  
"Лучшее место, чтобы сделать это" сказал он, посматривая в сторону кухни "Идеально"  
Он пошёл в кухню и начал подталкивать туда и меня, что я и сделала. По каким-то причинам он начал двигать стулья из кухни в гостиную, где как он сказал, они будут "в безопасности". Великолепно… это выглядело так, словно я могла пострадать.  
В конце, он заставил меня раздеться до нижнего белья, сам он остался в боксёрах. Мы начали разливать шампунь, кондиционер, и мыло по всему полу, превращая его в скользкую смертельную ловушку. Осознание происходящего наступило, словно меня ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове, и это точно также пугало.  
"Кататься на коньках? Ты хочешь, чтобы я находилась на этой смертельной ловушке?" недоверчиво спросила я.

Он посмотрел на меня и медленно закивал с озорной улыбкой. Я отчаянно пыталась отказаться, но разве я могу в чём-то отказать ему? Так что я оказалась в скользкой кухне, в одном нижнем белье, готовясь к смерти на этом полу.  
Я держалась за кухонную столешницу, так что пока я ещё не скользила. Путь лежал вокруг стола и обратно. Если бы это было что-нибудь другое, это было бы гораздо легче. Но катание на скользкой поверхности осложняло задачу.  
"На старт, внимание. Марш!" крикнул Эдвард.

Мы оба толкали друг друга, чтобы противник упал, но, ни один из нас не смог не сделать ошибки, так что мы падали на пол вдвоём. Я старалась подлезть к столу, чтобы подняться с его помощью. Я начала скользить снова, на этот раз более осторожно, и смогла сделать круг, прежде чем Эдвард крикнул "Бууу" очень близко со мной, и я шлёпнулась снова.  
Он смеялся, поскольку начал выигрывать, но я схватила его за лодыжку, и он тоже упал.  
Я начала снова подползать к столу. Но мои руки и колени всё время скользили, затрудняя мои передвижения, и Эдвард догнал меня.  
Он толкнул меня, хватая за лодыжку, и я оказалась рядом с ним. Наши глаза встретились ненадолго, и мы начали борьбу к финишу. Я была так близко. Я потянулась и коснулась поверхности стола ногтем.  
"Победа!" закричала я и плюхнулась на пол. Эдвард тоже опустился рядом со мной.

"Тебе повезло, потому что ты новичок" засмеялся он.  
"Да я уверена, только поэтому" сказала я, вставая "Я чувствую себя жабой или чем-то подобным" сказала я в отвращении "Я вся скользкая и грязная"  
Эдвард поднялся и сел "Я думаю, тебе идёт" сказал он, хихикая, и поцеловал меня. "Спасибо. Это было весело. Я в твоем распоряжении до конца дня".  
"В таком случае" сказала я и впилась в него поцелуем. Сила, с которой я это сделала, заставила повалиться его на пол, а я упала прямо на него. Но, ни один из нас не прервал поцелуй, поскольку одна его рука прижала меня ближе к себе, а вторая - запуталась в моих волосах. Я в свою очередь, начала исследовать его обнаженную грудь.  
Я двигалась по его телу, и он застонал. Он опустил вторую руку и, расстегнув мой лифчик, кинул его в сторону. Я начала стягивать с него бельё. Из-за мыла и шампуня это было довольно легко, то же самое было и со мной, его руки скользили по моим ногам с последним предметом одежды.  
Теперь полностью голый, он перекатился так, что был сверху. Он прижался своими губами к моему уху "Да, я думаю, что эта смазка идёт тебе" прошептал он, затаив дыхание.  
Я почувствовала, как его член коснулся моего живота и застонала. Я посмотрела на Эдварда и увидела, что он улыбается. Он начал водить своим членом по моему телу, создавая невероятные ощущения. Наши тела, скользящие друг по другу, были приятной альтернативой обычного трения плоти о плоть.  
Но он играл со мной, легко скользя на мне, заставляя стонать в его рот. Я попыталась схватить его за плечи, но мои руки лишь скользили по его телу. А моя спина скользила по прохладному и влажному полу.  
Я обхватила его торс своими ногами.  
"О боже, Белла, я обожаю, когда ты так скользишь по мне" он был готов кончить только от промежуточных толчков.  
Я обхватила его шею своими руками, и, казалось, это был единственный способ держать его. Я могла чувствовать, как мои груди слегка подпрыгивали, так как мы двигались вместе.  
Каждый раз, когда двигались мои бёдра, мое тело скользило. Но, боже, моим ощущениям не было цены. Когда мы оба кончили, я не хотела, чтобы он вышел из меня. Но когда я легла на пол, он вышел и лёг рядом со мной.  
"Ну что ж, теперь нам нужен душ" сказал он, рассматривая меня.  
"У нас есть достаточно шампуня" засмеялась я.

Мы поднялись и осторожно прошли по лестнице. Поднимаясь, я всё ещё боялась упасть. Ступеньки не были скользкими, но мы-то были.  
Когда Эдвард абсолютно голый направился в ванную, я подбежала сзади и запрыгнула ему на спину. Я обхватила его шею руками, а торс ногами, так что он не ускользнёт от меня.  
"Я определенно должен выгонять их из дома почаще" сказал он хриплым голосом.  
Я решила поиграть с ним немного, я начала скользить своим телом по его спине, зная, что он может чувствовать каждую часть моего тела, скользящего по его спине.  
"Белла" сказал он напряжённым голосом, поскольку мы вошли в ванную, и он включил душ "ты не могла бы слезть с меня. Пожалуйста" попросил он.  
Я снова заскользила по нему, и Эдвард застонал "Потому что я ничего не могу сделать с тобой, когда ты сзади" сказал он со страстью. Я соскользнула с его спины к его ногам.  
Мы снова были вместе, и когда это закончилось, он посадил меня на раковину.

Наконец, мы закончили все это в кровати, и я положила голову ему на грудь, в то время как он играл с моими волосами.  
"Итак, мне интересно, как бы ты хотела провести выходные во время нашей поездки?" внезапно спросил он.  
Я посмотрела на него и увидела, что он улыбается.  
"Это действительно не имеет значения. Всё, что ты захочешь" честно сказала я. Я больше не была так расстроена по очевидным причинам.  
"Хорошо, тогда что ты хочешь на обед? Ты можешь получить всё, что захочешь с любого ресторана" сказал он.  
"Китайский подойдёт превосходно" вздохнула я, поскольку видела, что телефон ближе к Эдварду.  
"Китайский" он начал набирать номер "Эй, Эмметт, мы с Беллой решили вернуть вас, ребята, пораньше" проговорил он в трубку.  
Я озадачено на него посмотрела. Сейчас было только 6:27, почему он хочет, чтобы они вернулись так рано?  
"Да, и по пути не могли бы вы купить нам китайской пищи, мы сейчас с Беллой застряли в кровати" спросил он, глядя на меня с улыбкой. "Отлично. Спасибо большое. И прежде, чем я забуду, мы устроили небольшой беспорядок на кухне, так что вы нужны нам ребята, чтобы убрать всё это. Спасибо. Хорошо. Пока".  
"Это было немного подло, но и гениально" сказала я, смеясь.

Мы снова обнимались, и он начал говорить мне, какой невероятной я была, в то время как я покраснела от его слов.  
"Ты знаешь, тебе действительно стоит прекратить так говорить. Иначе я когда-нибудь поверю в твои слова и буду похожа на других девушек" сказала я, шутя.  
Он поцеловал меня в щеку, а затем в уголок губ "Ты никогда не будешь похожа на остальных девушек, и я хочу, чтобы ты наконец поняла, насколько ты прекрасна".  
Я поцеловала его грудь и положила свою руку на внутреннюю сторону его бедра. "Белла" предупредил он.  
"Да" спросила я невинно. "Тебе не нравится?" спросила я, полностью зная какой эффект это на него производит. Я прикоснулась к нему снова.  
Я знала, что это подействует на него, но внезапно я увидела надзирателей и Эдвард резко сел на меня.  
"Эдвард" захихикала я, в то время как он целовал мою шею.  
"Нам лучше уйти?" спросила Элис, держа в руках нашу еду.  
Эдвард слез с меня и сел. "Нет, мы хотим есть. Я думаю, Белла нагуляла аппетит" сказал, подмигивая мне.

Элис и Роуз вручили нам нашу еду с палочками и ушли из комнаты. Вдруг меня осенило. Я повернулась к Эдварду с улыбкой на лице.  
"Эй, Эдвард, если бы ты мог есть где угодно в доме, где бы ты это сделал?  
"Почему ты спрашиваешь?"  
"Ну, я только что подумала, что настало время для реванша для Роуз и Эмметта, за то, что они сделали с твоим фортепиано. " Сказала я, улыбаясь ещё более широко.  
"Я когда-либо говорил тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю?" спросил он с такой же коварной улыбкой, как и у меня.  
"О да, мы весьма опасная пара" согласилась я "А теперь пошли вершить правосудие"

*Это песня "Old Time Rock & Roll" by Bob Seger, под которую танцевал Том Круз в фильме "Рискованный бизнес". Именно его танец и копировали Эдвард и Белла.  
.com/watch?v=LiPDL9S552s&hl=ru ссылка на видео с Томом Крузом

*Свинг - нерегулярный, кратковременный взаимосогласованный обмен сексуальными партнерами. Свинг подразумевает наличие постоянных пар (в том числе и семейные), которые обмениваются партнёрами. Клубы для свингеров называются свинг-клубы, в которые принимаются только сложившиеся пары. Адепты свинга настаивают, что их сексуальная активность не подрывает доверия между постоянными партнёрами, исключает случайные контакты (в том числе риск заражения венерическими заболеваниями) и позволяет разнообразить сексуальную жизнь.

Перевод Ksunya MoschinoFunny Ksushka


	30. Возьмите меня на бейсбол

EPOV  
Идея мести была действительно забавной. Моя Белла была гением! Я откинул простынь и надел пижамные штаны. Я попросил Беллу прикрыться только простыней, и она выполнила это условие, правда немного в замешательстве.  
Я взял нашу еду и попросил ее следовать за мной, что она и сделала. В тишине я повел ее вниз, к комнате Эммета.  
- Возьми туфли в гардеробе Роуз, - сказал я с улыбкой.  
- Хорошо, - ответила Белла, зайдя в гардероб и доставая пару балеток, до того, как я остановил ее.  
- Ты можешь обуть туфли на высоких каблуках для меня? - спросил я. Я знал, что Белла ненавидела опасность, но мне нравились ее ножки в туфлях... особенно, если на ней больше ничего не будет. Не говоря уже о том, что мы не собираемся долго гулять.  
Не возражая, Белла обула красные туфли на высоких каблуках и встала, прижимая простыню к телу еще сильнее.  
Я уставился на нее на мгновение, пожирая глазами богиню, стоящую передо мной. Когда мой взгляд добрался до ее лица, я заметил восхитительный румянец.  
- Может, ты скажешь, что мы делаем? - спросила она.  
Я дьявольски ухмыльнулся.  
- Мы, любовь моя, собираемся поесть в джипе Эммета, и потом заняться сексом там же, причем на тебе будут только эти туфли.  
Ее глаза понимающе засияли.  
- О, ты молодец. Убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом! Я знала, что все-таки есть причина, почему я люблю тебя, - засмеялась Белла.  
Я потащил ее вниз по лестнице и так как мы проходили мимо кухни, то не смогли избежать взглядов родственников.  
- Куда вы идете, ребята? – спросил Джаспер.  
Я лишь пожал плечами.  
- Мы решили поесть вне дома, - сказал я, улыбаясь, когда мы подошли к двери.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду? Белла не может уйти в одной простыне, - заботливо заметил Эммет.  
- Не твое дело! Это ведь моя работа – защищать ее? – спросил я у брата.  
- Хорошо, Эдвард. После того, как он узнает, что мы сделали, я не думаю, что будут еще попытки защищать меня, - рассмеялась Белла.  
- Что она имеет в виду? – спросил Эммет.  
- Это мои туфли? – Роуз уставилась на ноги Беллы. – Белла, что ты собираешься делать в моих туфлях? – грустно спросила она, заранее предполагая ответ. – Белла, они ни в чем не виновны. Не поцарапай их, ради Бога, - попросила Роуз.  
- Мое фортепиано тоже ни в чем не виновно, - напомнил я.  
Ее глаза округлились, когда она поняла, почему мы задумали это.  
- Вы мстите нам за рояль? – спросил Эммет потрясенно. – Это не честно!  
Я открыл дверь перед Беллой, и она вышла.  
- Теперь мы квиты, сука, - сказал я перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь.  
Мы бежали, смеясь, с такой скоростью, насколько позволяла одежда и обувь Беллы. Я помог ей забраться в джип Эммета и залез следом. Я вручил ей еду, чтобы закрыть двери.  
- Отлично, давай поедим, - все еще смеясь, проговорила Белла.  
Мы съели свою восхитительную китайскую еду, удостоверившись, что припасли немного, чтобы оставить потом ее в джипе. Я кормил Беллу со своих палочек, за что она меня целовала после каждого укуса. Когда мы закончили, я положил коробочки на переднее сидение, чтобы не мешали.  
- Ты думаешь, что Эммет посмотрит на свой джип снова после этого? – спросила Белла, смеясь.  
Я хихикнул.  
- Скорее всего, нет. Но я должен признать, что это немного забавно. И через пару минут, я сомневаюсь, что буду в состоянии думать хоть о чем-то, - сказал я, пожирая глазами ее тело, все еще прикрытое одной только простыней.  
Я потянулся к Белле, стягивая простынь. Я наклонился, чтобы захватить ее губы в сладкий поцелуй. Мои руки тут же обхватили ее талию, и я откинулся назад, насаживая ее на свой член.  
Согласно просьбе, Белла все время была в туфлях, пока мы занимались любовью и даже тогда, когда мы слились воедино.  
- Итак, оставим лапшу в машине? – спросила Белла, смеясь.  
- Я полагаю, что да.

BPOV

Мы разбросали оставшуюся лапшу на передних сидениях Джипа. Мы хотели сделать месть сладкой, но протухшая лапша в недоступных местах была плохой идеей, особенно когда мы с Эдвардом будем ехать в машине снова. Не говоря уже о том, что это действительно подло. Мы не хотели зайти слишком далеко.  
Я завернулась в простыню, чтобы вернуться вновь в комнату Эдварда. Когда мы зашли в дом, я заметила взволнованного Эммета. Он выглядел так, словно собирался плакать, и это заставило меня мысленно рассмеяться.  
Правда, когда мы проходили мимо, я решила подлить масла в огонь.  
- Возможно, нам нужно помечать все места, где мы занимались любовью, - сказала я Эдварду, когда мы стали подниматься по лестнице. На полпути я услышала крик Эммета.  
- Нет, не мой Джип! Мой бедный Джип!  
- Хорошо, маленький злобный дьявол, - прошептал мне на ухо Эдвард. Я повернулась и увидела, что Эдвард улыбается мне.  
- Эй, вообще-то ты выбрал место. Я лишь внесла свой вклад, - пожала я плечами.  
- Ты, конечно, сделала это, - ответил он, улыбаясь, и поцеловал меня в лоб, когда мы подошли к нашей комнате.  
Надев наши пижамы, мы решили лечь спать пораньше. Завтра мы уже будем в руках Элис, независимо от того, что она придумает. Говоря откровенно, это пугало меня. Некоторые из ее выдумок, заставляют меня задуматься, что же на самом деле творится в ее голове.  
Прежде чем я поняла это, я проснулась и начала собираться к еще одному дню этого сумасшедшего лета. За лето я сделала больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. В тоже время кажется, что пока я была застенчивой и невинной, я прошла длинный жизненный путь. Но я всегда шутила с Элис, говоря, что это лишь вопрос времени – когда она возьмется за меня.  
Когда я оделась, то взглянула на кровать и улыбнулась все еще спящему Эдварду. Предыдущий день был насыщенным. И я подумала, что ему стоит поспать немного дольше. И поэтому я выскользнула из комнаты и спустилась вниз.  
- Доброе утро, - сказала я ребятам.  
- Привет, - ответила счастливо Элис, потому что наши права сегодня уже не действовали.  
Эммет же наоборот не был таким счастливым. Он бросил взгляд на меня и повернулся спиной, дуясь, как маленький мальчик.  
- Доброе утро, Эммет, - сказала я, пытаясь заставить его посмотреть на меня.  
- Утро, - пробурчал он. Я посмотрела на Джаспера.  
- Он все еще расстроен из-за Джипа, - объяснил Джаспер, посмеиваясь.  
- Ты смеешься надо мной, Джаспер? – спросил Эммет.  
- Конечно, нет, Эммет, - ответил он, пытаясь изобразить невозмутимый вид.  
- Хорошо, потому что мой невинный Джип был изнасилован и это не смешно. НИЧЕГО смешного в этом нет.  
Мне пришлось зажать рот ладошкой, чтобы сдержать смех от его слов. Я повернулась вправо и увидела, что Элис сделала то же самое.  
Я несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, чтобы взять себя в руки, прежде чем заговорить.  
- Эй, Эммет, почему бы тебе не выбрать, чем мы будем заниматься сегодня, - предложила я. Он продолжал молчать и отодвинулся от меня еще дальше.  
- Эй, сладенький. Они ведь мои туфли вымазали тоже, но я молчу. У нас действительно был секс на фортепиано Эдварда, и это не очень хорошо с нашей стороны. Ведь так? Эммет, так? – Розали пыталась успокоить его.  
- Я предполагаю, что нет. Но это – мой Джип, Роуз.  
- Но теперь, когда там произошли все эти ужасы, мы могли бы и сами сделать в Джипе то же самое, - рассуждала она.  
Я видела, как на лице Эммета появилась маленькая улыбка, и теперь стало ясно, что сидеть в Джипе будет небезопасно.  
- Эй, ребята. Белла, - сказал Эдвард, заходя на кухню. Он обнял меня и положил подбородок мне на плечо. – Не могу поверить, что ты покинула комнату без меня, - прошептал он на ухо.  
- Прости. Мне показалось, что тебе было необходимо выспаться, - сказала я, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать его.  
- Итак, что я пропустил? – спросил Эдвард.  
- Эммет дуется из-за Джипа. Мы решили позволить ему выбрать, чем сегодня заняться, - сообщила я.  
- Хорошо, Эммет, что мы сегодня делаем? – поинтересовался Эдвард.  
Он думал буквально мгновение, прежде чем его глаза засветились, как Рождественские огни.  
- Сегодня играют Сиэтлские моряки (Seattle Mariners). Мы идем на игру! – сказал Эммет взволнованно (прим. автора – это бейсбол, как вы все знаете).  
Все мы посмотрели друг на друга, чтобы понять, возражает ли кто-нибудь. Никто не возражал.  
- Круто. Нужно подготовиться, - сказал Джаспер, перекидывая Элис через плечо и направляясь к лестнице.  
- Хорошо, кто-то взволнован, - сказала Роуз, улыбаясь. – Пойдем, дорогой, поможешь мне переодеться, - сказала она, злобно улыбаясь. Эммету не нужно было повторять дважды. Он подскочил и побежал к лестнице.  
- Клянусь, Роуз, ты – единственная достаточно сильная женщина, чтобы вынести его, - сказала я, смеясь. Роуз тоже рассмеялась.  
- Я знаю, - ответив, она тоже направилась к лестнице.  
Я повернулась к Эдварду.  
- Что-то мне подсказывает, что они там не переодеваются, - все еще смеясь, предположила я. Эдвард улыбнулся мне.  
- Мы бы тоже могли чем-нибудь заняться, помимо переодевания.  
- О, нет. Ты хоть представляешь, как жестко вчера было на кухонном полу? – спросила я. – В следующий раз, когда ты будешь снизу, я посмотрю, понравится ли тебе это.  
Эдвард притянул меня ближе к себе.  
- Так следующий раз все-таки будет? – спросил он, улыбаясь своей кривоватой улыбкой.  
- Я подумаю над этим, - ответила я, направляясь к лестнице.  
Я была удивлена, когда все были готовы через полтора часа. Мы были одеты в темно-синий. Я немного посмеялась над этим, но все могло быть и хуже. Я имею ввиду, что, по крайней мере, ни одному из парней не разукрасили грудь. А с другой стороны, неужели бы я возражала наблюдать за Эдвардом без рубашки в течение всего дня? Нет, вероятно, нет.  
Эммет думал, что будет весело – отдохнуть после игры, и поэтому мы взяли с собой холодильник и шезлонги. Парни взяли немного пива для себя и 24 банки Кока-колы и Mountain Dew. Чипсы тоже были необходимы, и мы даже было подумали взять с собой свой собственный гриль, чтобы жарить хот-доги и гамбургеры.  
Если уж мы что-то делаем, то делаем по полной.  
- Эй, с кем они сегодня играют? – спросила я Эммета.  
- Астрос (Astros) – заявил он с чувством знатока.  
- С кем? – переспросила Элис.  
- Хьюстон, - пояснила я ей. Ее губы приобрели форму 'o' и застыли. Откуда я это знаю, она не спрашивала.  
- Нам пора выезжать, если не хотим опоздать на игру, - поторапливал нас Джаспер.  
Мы вскочили в Джип и тронулись в путь. Это была довольно длинная поездка, но все-таки лучше, чем когда мы ехали в тематический парк. Я улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. Это был хороший день. Фактически, пока каждый день был хорошим (не считая недели в отсутствии Эдварда).  
- О, и, между прочим, лапша на переднем сидении… не так уж и забавно, - добавил Эммет.  
- Все могло быть намного хуже, - рассмеялся Эдвард.  
- Да, по крайней мере, вы оба в безопасности на переднем сидении. Элис и Джаспер, справа от вас место, где произошло все остальное, - ответила я, тоже смеясь. Элис лишь пожала плечами.  
- Будто вы не сидели где-то, где у нас был секс, - сказала она спокойно.  
- Сидели, или ели, - добавил Джаспер, - Помните, что одно время в углу кухни, где вы стираете…  
- ЧУВАК! – Эммет и Джаспер закричали одновременно. – СЕСТРА! (прим. переводчика – я так и не поняла, кто кому кричал хД)  
- О, да. Прости, - извинился Джаспер посмеиваясь.  
- Хорошо, мы приехали. Идем, взорвем эту игру, - завопил Эммет, выходя из Джипа.  
- Идем, команда, - сказала я с сарказмом, вызывая хихиканье Эдварда.  
Когда мы шли к своим местам, в сторону Роуз были слышны звуки, походящие на кошачье мяуканье.  
- Тьфу. Что с мужчинами на этих играх? Я же не кусок мяса, - сказала она с отвращением после того, как какой-то парень крикнул ей: «Кто твой папочка?»  
- Роуз, а кто в здравом уме надевает юбку на бейсбол? – спросила я. Она лишь пожала плечами.  
На мне были джинсовые шорты, синяя рубашка расцветки Сиэтлских моряков и бейсболка, скрывающая мой беспорядок, который я называю волосами. На Элис была такая же рубашка в сочетании с симпатичными джинсами. На Роуз же был вязаный свитер Эммета, скрывающий ее грудь, и мини-юбка. Я имею в виду, она действительно только спросила это.  
Мы уселись на свои места, и я оказалась в самом конце нашей группы. В порядке – Эммет, Роуз, Элис, Джаспер, Эдвард и потом я. Они сволочи.  
- Эй, кажется, я буду сидеть рядом с вами, - сказал кто-то справа от меня. Я посмотрела на него и закричала.  
- ААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!! – все в пределах примерно мили смотрели на меня. – БРЕТТ! Что, черт возьми, ты тут делаешь? – спросила я.  
- Кит – сосунок для спортивных игр, я считаю. Как думаешь? – сказал он, улыбаясь. Я обняла друга и поприветствовала Кита, пока и остальные поздоровались с ними.  
- О, парень, я так рада, что рядом со мной не будет сидеть какой-то извращенец, - сказала я, успокоившись. – Вместо этого у меня есть два великолепных мужчины с обеих сторон, - пошутила я, обнимая одной рукой Эдварда, а второй – Бретта.  
Бретт рассмеялся на мое замечание и наклонился к моему уху.  
- Если ты поменяешься со мной местами, и позволишь сесть с этим сладеньким, то я буду любить тебя всегда, - прошептал он. Я легонько ударила его по руке.  
- Тебе лучше не позволять Киту слышать такое, - сказала я.  
- О, не волнуйся, он знает, что я незамедлительно бы его оставил ради малыша Эдди. Он бы поступил также, он мне сказал.  
- Вы обсуждаете моего парня? – мои брови взметнулись вверх.  
- Конечно. Не ты же каждый день встречаешь такого великолепного парня и НЕ обсуждаешь его, - сказал Бретт, словно это была самая очевидная вещь в мире. – Ты даже не хочешь послушать то, что мы говорим о нем, - сказал он. Но было слишком поздно, он уже задел мой интерес.  
- Что вы еще говорите о нем? – спросила я, наклоняясь ближе.  
- Хорошо, я как-то сказал Киту, что если бы остался наедине с ним, то я бы…  
- Белла, - прервал нас Эдвард. Проклятье, как раз в тот момент, когда мы добрались до самого интересного.  
- Да? – спросила я невинно. Эдвард наклонился к моему уху и вдохнул, словно хотел почувствовать мой запах.  
- Неужели ты не заинтересована игрой? – спросил он. Я посмотрела на поле.  
- Несомненное, но то, о чем мы говорили, было куда интереснее, - ответила я. Я почувствовала, что он улыбнулся мне в шею, прежде чем поцеловать ее.  
- Так значит, тебя больше интересует мужчина, который описывает, что бы он со мной сделал, если бы мы остались наедине?  
Дерьмо. Меня поймали. Мое лицо покраснело, но я полагаю, что лучше быть с ним честной.  
- Гм… да? – ответ больше походил на вопрос. Эдвард провел носом вниз по моей шее и потом снова вверх, прежде чем поцеловать за ухом.  
- Ты хотела бы услышать подробно то, что бы я сделал с тобой? – промурлыкал он. Мое дыхание участилось.  
- Это было бы интереснее, - согласилась я, задержав дыхание. Он отодвинулся от меня.  
- Приятно слышать, - сказал он, возвращаясь обратно и наблюдая за игрой.  
Я не могла поверить. Он только разжег мое желание, чтобы потом оставить в растерянности! Я уставилась на него потрясенно.  
- Это было жестоко, - услышала я слова Бретта. Я повернулась к нему.  
- О, да. Клянусь, этот мужчина иногда самая расстраивающая вещь, - заметила я.  
- Эй, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поменяться партнерами, я готов, - рассмеялся Бретт. Я не могла не улыбнуться. Его энергия и счастье были такими же заразительными, как и Элис… только без шопинга.  
Всю оставшуюся игру я решила избегать Эдварда за его небольшой поступок, и таким образом вела оживленную беседу с Бреттом. Ни один из нас на самом деле не интересовался игрой, поэтому мы ничего не потеряли.  
Один раз мы попробовали начать волну. Потребовалось время, чтобы заставить людей присоединиться, но когда все подключились – это было удивительно, и волна прошлась вокруг всего стадиона.  
Игра закончилась, и очевидно мы победили, потому что все вокруг кричали и визжали. Я предложила Бретту и Киту присоединиться к нам на наш пикник, и они согласились. У нас еще был весь день впереди, так как было еще только 16.30 (они были на игре в полдень). Я объяснила им, где мы остановились и они сказали, что встретят нас там.

Эдвард обнял мою талию, пока мы шли, но я старалась держать свои руки вдоль тела.  
- В чем дело, любимая? – спросил он. Будто он не знал.  
- Серьезно? Ты понятия не имеешь? – спросила я сердито.  
- Это потому что я остановился тогда?  
- Проклятье, да, это потому что ты остановился. Ты разжег во мне желание, а потом остановился. Ты иногда бываешь таким противным, - сказала я.  
- Белла, я только спросил, что ты хочешь услышать – обо мне и тебе или обо мне и Бретте, - ответил он невинно. – Я хотел знать на будущее, - я заглянула в его прекрасные зеленые глаза, которые выглядели очень даже честно.  
- На будущее знать, да? – спросила я.  
- Да. Но почему тебя это так волнует? – спросил он, на самом деле запутавшись. Конечно, он был смущен. Он и понятия не имел, как я ужасно хотела, чтобы он говорил мне пошлости.  
- Это не важно, я просто слишком остро среагировала. Но НЕ дразни меня больше так, или ты пожалеешь об этом, - сказала я.  
- О, действительно? – спросил Эдвард, приподнимая бровь. Наклонившись, он прошептал мне в ухо. – И что ты собираешься сделать? Накажешь меня? – желание мгновенно загорелось во мне снова, и я не смогла сделать ничего кроме как кивнуть. – Мне бы могло это понравиться, - прошептал Эдвард, вызывая дрожь по всему телу.  
- Кто будет хот-дог, а кто будет гамбургер? – завопил Эммет, вытаскивая гриль.  
Джаспер достал холодильник и шезлонги. Элис захватила бумбокс и включила CD, на котором заиграла песня Numa Numa (прим. автора – настоящее название песни «Dragostea Din Tei» группы O Zone… Послушайте. Я ЛЮБЛЮ эту песню) (прим.переводчика – Я тоже когда-то любила эту песню хДД)  
Все начали подпевать громче, как и мы с Элис. Как только пришел Бретт, он стал даже с нами танцевать.  
К тому времени, когда Эммет сказал, что еда готова, мы уже собрали целую толпу.  
Эдвард посадил меня к себе на колени, когда я взяла себе хот-дог, а ему гамбургер. Иногда мы откусывали немного друг у друга, чтобы проанализировать навыки Эммета в кулинарии.  
- Эй, Эм, это на самом деле вкусно, - сказала я Эммету. – Ты действительно прошел длинный путь от взрыва гриля, - рассмеялась я.  
Он только рассмеялся вместе со мной, абсолютно не оскорбленный, и кажется, даже забыв о Джипе. И это было хорошо, потому что я люблю Эммета. Он мне как старший брат, и я бы не выдержала, если он будет обижаться на меня.  
Мы сидели без дела, слушая компакт-диск, который сейчас играл «Tarzan Boy» Bolimora, и этой песне мы не могли подпевать. Однако Эдвард отвлекал меня иногда, чтобы подарить поцелуй… не то, чтобы я возражала…  
Приехали еще несколько человек, остановившись недалеко от Джипа, и завели с нами разговор. Выпивая пиво с парнями, они разговаривали об игре и всякой всячине. Но мне было абсолютно удобно на коленях у Эдварда, и я стала прижиматься к его груди еще сильнее.  
Наконец, солнце стало садиться, и наш Джип оказался одним из последних в группе, поэтому мы решили собираться и отправляться домой.  
- Белла, я буду скучать по тебе, - надулся Бретт перед объятиями.  
- Бычье дерьмо. Ты будешь скучать скорее по мисс Эдвард, - рассмеялась я, пока мы обнимались. Он резко отстранился от меня.  
- Это так очевидно? – поддразнил Бретт.  
Они с Китом попрощались с остальными и выражение лица Эдварда, когда они обнимали его, было бесценным. И с этим они уехали.  
Я вернулась к Эдварду, все еще замершему на месте, где Бретт его обнимал.  
- Эй, в чем дело, Эдвард? Ты никогда не обнимался с парнем раньше? – дразнила его я, приближаясь и обнимая его за шею.  
- Обнимался? Да. Но мне никогда еще не ощупывали задницу.  
- Ни разу.  
- Один раз.  
- Я собираюсь с ним поговорить о домогании к моему парню, - сказала я, и Эдвард захихикал.  
Во время поездки домой, мы все еще были довольны после победы на игре, и пения с незнакомцами на стоянке.  
Мы громко подпевали AC/DC's «You Shook Me All Night Long», а потом «Love Addict» Family Force 5.  
Мы все еще смеялись и кричали, пока шли в дом.  
- Эммет, ты так же хорош при планировании дней, как и Элис, - похвалила я его. – Это было великолепно!  
- Правда, парень, - согласился Джаспер.  
- Спасибо за признание моих талантов, - сказал Эммет, выпячивая грудь вперед.  
- Не задирай голову, Эммет, - рассмеялся Эдвард.  
- Насколько большая моя голова, это не ваши заботы, а мои и Роуз, - ответил он. Я инстинктивно закрыла уши руками.  
- О, Боже, Эммет! – закричала я.  
- О, что? – услышала я, что говорит Эммет.  
Я закрыла глаза, пытаясь выбросить из головы картинки, но стало еще хуже. Все это время Роуз тихо посмеивалась над нами.  
- Ты думаешь это смешно, Роуз? – спросила я.  
- Хорошо, немного. Я имею в виду, неужели представить мысленно член Эммета – это плохо? – спросила она.  
- Это не имеет значения, это – Эммет, поэтому все плохо. Кроме того, я же не заставляю тебя думать о громадном члене Эдварда.  
- О, Боже, Белла! – закричала Роуз.  
- Хорошо, мы идем домой, - сказал Эдвард, направляясь в дом и таща меня прямо в комнату.  
Закрыв дверь на замок за нами, Эдвард медленно подошел ко мне и остановился, прежде чем наши тела соприкоснулись.  
- Значит, громадный? – спросил он, улыбаясь.  
Я почувствовала, что мои щеки стали красными. Я действительно сказала это вслух? Я попыталась показать безразличие, но уверена, что мой румянец меня выдал.  
- Будто ты не знал, - ответила я, отводя глаза.  
Эдвард поднес указательный палец к моему подбородку и поднял мою голову, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. Он поцеловал нежно мои губы.  
- Почему ты смущаешься, любимая? – спросил он ласково.  
- Эдвард, я только что призналась тебе, каким большим я считаю твой член. Я думаю, любой нормальный человек был бы смущен этим.  
- Это меня не волнует, - Эдвард поцеловал меня снова.  
Я рассмеялась. Конечно, это его не волнует. Это в каком-то роде, самый большой комплимент, который вы можете сделать парню.  
- Видишь, тебе нечего смущаться, - сказал он, улыбаясь. – Теперь, - Эдвард наклонился и прижался своими губами к моим, продолжая говорить, - хотела бы ты увидеть, насколько громадным ты меня делаешь? – промурлыкал он, и я могла почувствовать его твердость в подтверждение.  
- Я думаю, что могу помочь в этом, - я улыбнулась ему в рот, прежде чем мы поцеловались снова. Эдвард подхватил меня и отнес на кровать.  
Пора начаться ночи.

Перевод: Bella-Olya


	31. Планы и объявления

EPOV  
Мы с Белой проснулись уверенными, что довели наших родственников прошлой ночью своими… хм… действиями. Но оказалось, что Белла привыкла к поддразниванию, которое всегда было направлено в наш адрес.  
Я сказал ей одеваться, потому что мне было необходимо поговорить с Элис о чем-то важном. И поцеловав лоб Беллы, я направился в комнату своей дорогой сестры.  
- Великолепно! Не могу поверить, что ты встал так рано, хотя в вашей комнате наступила тишина только под утро, - рассмеялась Элис, когда я вошел в комнату.  
- Элис, я не собираюсь обсуждать это со своей сестрой, - сказал я. Она нахмурилась, но лишь пожала плечами.  
- Так что тебе нужно? – спросила она, когда Джаспер выходил из ванной.  
- Эй, мужик, - поприветствовал меня Джаспер.  
- Доброе утро, - ответил я, прежде чем повернуться снова к Элис. – Мне интересно, не могла ли бы ты занять чем-нибудь Беллу сегодня, чтобы у меня было немного свободного времени? – спросил я. Джаспер хихикнул.  
- Она уже сводит тебя с ума? – спросил он. Я стрельнул в него взглядом.  
- Нет. Мне нужно съездить в туристическое агентство, чтобы уладить поездку в Лас-Вегас, - объяснил я. Глаза Элис округлились.  
- ЛАС-ВЕГАС? – завопила она.  
- Тссс. Это сюрприз, - попытался успокоить я ее.  
- Для кого?  
- Для Беллы, конечно, - ответил я, закатив глаза.  
- О, Боже, Эдвард, вы собираетесь тайно сбежать? – взвизгнув, спросила Элис. Было трудно понять, была она взволнованна, или недовольна этим.  
- Элис, я не собираюсь тайно сбежать в Лас-Вегас по прихоти. Брак – это то, что мы сначала обсудим. Успокойся, - уверял ее я, не понимая, почему эта мысль не пришла мне в голову.  
- Да, давай, Элис. Поверь ему, - пошутил Джаспер.  
- Итак, ты сможешь вытащить Беллу куда-нибудь, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила? – спросил я у сестры. – Пожалуйста  
- Конечно. О, да! Я собираюсь помочь ей купить одежду для Лас-Вегаса! Ты должен сводить ее в какой-нибудь клуб там! В какой гостинице вы остановитесь? Ты ведь знаешь, что она не азартный игрок, правда?  
- Элис, дорогая. Почему бы тебе не успокоиться? – попросил Джаспер, и она подчинилась. – Хорошо. Эдвард, я собираюсь всех вытащить сегодня на ужин. Вернешься к 6:00, хорошо? – я кивнул.  
- Ребята, спасибо. О, и не говорите Эммету. Все мы прекрасно знаем, что нет ни единого шанса, что он будет держать язык за зубами, - они кивнули, соглашаясь.  
- Эй, Беллз, - позвал я, заходя в нашу комнату. Белла сидела на моей кушетке, читая одну из книг, приобретенных в Сиэтле  
- Привет, - улыбнулась она в ответ. Я подошел и сел рядом с ней на кушетку.  
- Я думаю, что Элис планирует поход по магазинам сегодня для вас двоих, - сказал я и тут же заметил испуг на ее лице.  
- ЧТО? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь, - сказала она, явно расстроившись. Я извиняющее улыбнулся.  
- Прости, любимая.  
Как по сигналу, в нашу комнату вошла Элис.  
- Белла, - пропела она ее имя. – Мы идем по магазинам за одеждой, достойной модного города.  
- Я не еду ни в какие модные города. Оставь меня в покое, - ответила Белла.  
И тогда Элис надула свои губки, глядя на Беллу. Я практически почувствовал себя виноватым перед любимой. Никто не может устоять перед такими действиями Элис.  
- Тьфу! Я ненавижу это, ты знаешь мою слабость! – пожаловалась Белла. – Ладно, я пойду. Спущусь вниз через минуту, - Элис, пританцовывая, покинула нашу комнату и Белла повернулась ко мне.  
- Я предполагаю, что ты со мной не идешь, так? – я поцеловал ее в лоб.  
- Прости, любимая. Мне кажется, она скучает по тебе, и хочет провести немного времени вместе. Я не могу обвинять ее. Я на самом деле держал тебя постоянно рядом с собой.  
- Хорошо. Я буду скучать по тебе, - сказала Белла перед тем, как поцеловать меня. – Увидимся позже.  
- Эй, Белла, - окликнул ее я, когда она подошла к двери. – Джаспер приглашает всех на ужин сегодня. Так что постарайтесь вернуться к шести.  
- Давай помолимся, чтобы шопинг не занял много времени, - сказала Белла, выходя из комнаты.  
Я подождал, пока не уверился, что они ушли, и, заскочив в Вольво, направился в туристическое агентство. Заказ авиабилетов не должен был занять много времени, но я хотел быть уверенным, что мне хватит времени для просмотра и выбора гостиницы, и может быть даже заказать билеты на какие-нибудь шоу. Я хотел, чтобы Белла навсегда запомнила это.  
Так, приблизительно через полчаса у меня уже были два билета первым классом до Лас-Вегаса, штат Невада. Я планировал скрывать, куда мы отправляемся, и что будем делать, как можно дольше. Но я знал, что как только мы окажемся в салоне первого класса, Белла станет упрямой и рассердиться. Она ненавидит, когда на нее тратят деньги. Но нет ни единого шанса, что я совершу эту прекрасную поездку на автобусе.  
Дома я сразу рванул к своему компьютеру, начиная поиски лучшей гостиницы в Лас-Вегасе. Проблема состояла в том, что там было много хороших гостиниц, и пришлось сузить выбор.  
Во-первых, это должно быть обязательно с пляжем. Любовь моей жизни не будет сидеть в гостинице, пока мы будем в Лас-Вегасе. Поэтому с местоположением я определился. Это Лас-Вегас, и таким образом мы будем ходить на пляж каждый день. К слову, это должно быть что-то среднее, чтобы мы не ходили из одного конца в другой каждый раз, когда соберемся на пляж. Поэтому, я исключил «Mandalay Bay» (хотя, Белле, скорее всего, понравилось бы плавать с дельфинами).  
В «New York New York» было бы весело. Это похоже на место, где собирается более молодая аудитория. Но с другой стороны, это кажется немного шумным для моей Беллы. Я думаю, что ей понравилось бы что-нибудь менее дикое.  
Пока «Caesar's Palace» был моим фаворитом. Мне понравилась тема греческой мифологии, в которой было выдержано все в гостинице. Также там было несколько небольших магазинов на случай, если Белла еще не устала от шопинга с Элис. Эта мысль заставила меня рассмеяться. Итак, эта гостиница была на первом месте в моем списке.  
Но тогда я заметил еще одну. Прекрасная гостиница. «Venetian» (прим. перев. – «Венецианец»). Все было настолько красиво. Гостиница была оформлена в итальянском стиле и все выглядело ново и чисто. Также были магазины, как и в «Caesar's Palace» . Там были даже гондольеры, поющие серенады. Надо сказать, это должно быть весьма весело.  
Поэтому, больше не раздумывая, я заказал номер в гостинице. Теперь все готово. Слава Богу, что существует интернет. Все стало намного проще.  
- Эй, Эдвард. Что ты делаешь? – спросила Роуз, появившись за моей спиной. Я пожал плечами.  
- Ничего особенного. Я просто подготавливал все для поездки с белой на уикенд, - ответил я.  
- О, да. Я слышала, ты везешь ее в Лас-Вегас, - сказала она, улыбаясь. Я чуть не упал со стула, когда она сказала мне это.  
- Как ты узнала? – спросил я. Если знает Роуз, то это вопрос времени, прежде чем узнает Эммет. А Эммет не умеет держать свой язык за зубами, поэтому Белла вскоре все узнает. Роуз, видимо, заметила страх в моих глазах.  
- Успокойся, Эдди. Элис сказала мне. И не волнуйся, я не собираюсь говорить Эммету, - уверяла она.  
- Не говорить Эммету что? – спросил Эммет, входя в комнату. Роуз пожала плечами.  
- Не говорить Эммету, что мы купили широкоформатный телевизор ему в комнату, - сказала Роуз, наблюдая за мной.  
- Хаха! Говоря в третьем лице, это работает каждый раз, - рассмеялся Эммет. Роуз улыбнулась мне, прежде чем притвориться удивленной и повернуться к Эммету.  
- О, Эммет, это ты?! Вот дерьмо. Я думала, что это Джаспер. Только притворись, что ты ничего не слышал.  
- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Эммет и, развернувшись, ушел.  
- Я клянусь, Роуз, ты знаешь его слишком хорошо. Это было великолепно, - рассмеялся я.  
- Я – эксперт по общению с ним. Это талант, на самом деле, - рассмеялась она в ответ. – Увидимся позже. О, тебе, вероятно, стоит пойти и переодеться. Ты же не хочешь опоздать на ужин. Джаспер уже, наверное, продумал все до мелочей.  
- Ты о чем? – спросил я. Утром он казался совершенно нормальным. Роуз пожала плечами и ушла.  
Я решил поговорить со своим лучшим другом лично и понять, о чем говорила Роуз. Я зашел в комнату Элис, постучав в открытую дверь, чтобы Джаспер понял, что я пришел. На нем были черные брюки и белая застегнутая рубашка. Он посмотрел на меня  
- Эй, Эдвард, - сказал он, улыбнувшись.  
- Привет, Джас. В чем дело? Похоже, что ты над чем-то напряженно размышляешь.  
- Я просто взволнован, - сказал он, запуская руки в волосы. Я подошел к кровати и сел рядом с ним.  
- Ты хотел бы поделиться тем, что тебя тревожит? Ты мой лучший друг и я хотел бы помочь.  
- Хорошо, смотри… - он начал объяснять, почему был настолько взволнован, и честно, я не мог обвинять его. Если бы это был я, делая то, что собирался сделать Джаспер, то я бы сошел с ума. Но я сказал, что у него нет причин волноваться. И я верил в это. Если я хоть что-то понимал в этом, то мог сказать, что к концу ночи все его волнения будут напрасными.  
- …поверь мне. Все будет прекрасно. С вами обоими, - улыбнулся я.  
- Спасибо, Эдвард. Мне действительно теперь немного легче.  
- Без проблем. Эй, я действительно единственный, кто знает об этом? – спросил я, чувствуя себя немного гордым, что он доверил мне, даже притом, что я обратился к нему первый.  
- Если только какой-нибудь сумасшедший человек, распланировавший наши слова и действия, - рассмеялся Джаспер. – Сегодняшняя ночь будет самой длинной в моей жизни. Мне немного страшно, когда я думаю об этом. Я только надеюсь, что ничего не испорчу.  
- Эй, не думай об этом. Все будет прекрасно.  
- Ты прав. Тебе нужно пойти переодеться. Мне кажется, я слышал, что хлопнула дверь, возможно, вернулись Белла и Элис, - сказал он. Я кивнул и обнял его, пожелав удачи, хотя знал, что она ему не понадобится. Кому нужна удача, если у тебя есть Любовь?  
- Эдвард, я ненавижу твою сестру, - сказала Белла, как только я вошел в комнату. – Ты хоть представляешь, сколько она потратила на меня? И все на одежду, которая пригодна для ночных клубов Нью-Йорка. Она сумасшедшая. Сумасшедшая, я говорю!  
Я не смог сдержать легкий смех.  
- О, ты думаешь, что это смешно? – спросила она. Я прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться и покачал головой "нет". – Я не верю тебе, - Белла прищурилась, не спуская с меня глаз.  
- Нам нужно подготовиться, - сказал я ей. Я подошел к своему гардеробу, все еще чувствуя ее свирепый взгляд на себе.  
Тук-тук.  
Я повернулся к двери и увидел Джаспера.  
- Эй, Белла, не могла бы ты сегодня надеть что-нибудь черное? – спросил он. Белла сухо рассмеялась.  
- Что, теперь Элис тебя будет посылать выбирать мне одежду? – спросила она также сухо.  
- Нет. Мне просто было интересно, сделаешь ли ты это ради меня, - сказал Джаспер спокойно.  
- О, хорошо. Да, конечно, Джас, - ответила Белла кротко.  
- Спасибо, - с этим он покинул нашу комнату.  
- Интересно, для чего все это? – спросила Белла, все еще уставившись в то место, где только что стоял Джаспер. Я лишь пожал плечами.  
Я остановил свой выбор на любимой синей рубашке и черных брюках. Белла надела простое черное платье, чуть выше колен. Хоть платье и было простым, но Белла выглядела в нем великолепно.  
Как только мы вышли из комнаты, то сразу же встретили Эммета и Розали. Я заметил, что на Роуз тоже было черное платье. Видимо, Джаспер продумал все до мелочей к сегодняшней ночи.  
- Я предполагаю, что нам осталось дождаться Элис и Джаспера, - сказала Белла.  
- Это необычно, - рассмеялся Эммет.  
- Хорошо, пойдем, - сказал Джаспер, выходя из комнаты с Элис за руку. С одной стороны, все выглядело странно, но с другой стороны, сегодняшняя ночь будет удивительной. Я также обратил внимание, что на Элис было белое платье. Должен отдать Джасперу должное, он сообразителен.  
Джаспер сказал нам взять свои собственные машины. Элис позволила ему вести Porsche, а я и Эммет следовали за ними, так как не знали, куда мы направляемся.  
- Ты знаешь, что происходит? – спросила Белла, когда мы ехали.  
- С чего ты взяла, что что-то происходит? – ответил я вопросом на вопрос.  
Белла удивленно подняла бровь, но все-таки ответила.  
- Джаспер кажется немного взволнованным, или возбужденным, или еще что-то. Я не уверена почему, но он действует странно.  
- А ты наблюдательна, - ответил я, смеясь.  
- Так ты знаешь?  
- Да, - ответил я коротко.  
- Ты скажешь мне?  
Я взял ее руку, поднес к своим губам и поцеловал  
- Прости, но я не могу. Но не волнуйся, ты узнаешь все сегодня вечером.  
Белла улыбнулась мне и кивнула, не поднимая больше этого вопроса.

BPOV

Мы остановились на берегу, прямо перед пристанью. В конце пристани была довольно большая яхта, украшенная белыми Рождественскими огнями. Все выглядело так красиво с огнями, отраженными в воде.  
- Идем, ребята, - крикнул Джаспер. Мои глаза округлились.  
- Мы идем туда? – я боялась и была взволнована одновременно. Я никогда раньше не была на яхте. К слову говоря, я и понятия не имела, как отреагирует мой желудок на раскачивания судна.  
Джаспер кивнул, улыбаясь. Я повернулась к Эдварду, который смотрел на яхту со страхом в глазах.  
- Я думаю, что ты не знал об этой части, - рассмеялась я. Он покачал отрицательно головой, и мы пошли к остальным к краю пристани.  
- Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, я заказал всем омаров. Нужно было заказать заранее. И я не спрашивал, потому что хотел устроить сюрприз, - объяснил Джаспер, когда мы сели за стол, расположенный на палубе яхты.  
- Черт, да! Я люблю омаров! – вскрикнул Эммет, заставив нас всех рассмеяться.  
- Джас, это восхитительно, - сказала Элис, наклоняясь и целуя его.  
- Я согласна. Я чувствую себя королевой, - рассмеялась я.  
Вышли официанты и поставили перед каждым из нас по тарелке с омарами. Пока продолжался ужин, мы обсуждали, насколько красиво все это было. Яхта отплывала дальше от берега. Мы могли увидеть звезды отсюда, и казалось, что весь мир принадлежит только мне и моим друзьям.  
Когда мы закончили ужин, и наши тарелки были убраны, принесли бутылку шампанского вместе с шоколадным тортом для каждого из нас. Джаспер настоял на том, чтобы каждый наполнил бокал шампанским. Так как он планировал все это, он не принимал никаких отказов.  
- Оо, шоколадный торт! Мой любимый! – рассмеялась Элис, когда перед ней появилась тарелка с тортом. Элис была настолько прекрасна. Было трудно вообразить хоть кого-то, кому она не понравилась. Я имею в виду, конечно, что она сводит меня с ума, когда мы посещает магазины, но я все еще ее люблю, как сестру.  
- Я знаю, - рассмеялся Джаспер. Потом он встал и посмотрел вниз, на Элис. – Элис, ты уже в моей жизни так долго, что я не могу вообразить, на что она была бы похожа без тебя, - сказал он, смотря ей в глаза.  
- Тебе было бы скучно, - рассмеялась Элис.  
- Согласен. Но это было бы хуже, чем то, что у меня есть. Ты меня учила с того самого момента, как мы встретились. Как любить, и даже больше – как жить. Ты – центр моей Вселенной, и я не хочу ни одного дня без тебя, - с этими словами Джаспер опустился на одно колено и достал маленькую бархатную коробочку. Он открыл ее, чтобы показать великолепный алмаз на серебряной основе кольца.  
Я почувствовала, что в глазах начали собираться слезы, и я посмотрела на Роуз, которая тоже собиралась плакать. У Элис, наоборот, была ухмылка на лице.  
- Я знаю, что мы не типичная пара. Нам никогда не нужны были какие-то формальности помимо нашей любви, но я понял – я хочу, чтобы и все остальные знали силу моей любви к тебе. Мэри Элис Каллен, ты возьмешь меня в мужья? – спросил Джаспер.  
Элис не могла сказать ни слова, и поэтому лишь отчаянно кивала головой вверх-вниз, соглашаясь таким образом. Джаспер надел кольцо на ее средний палец, и Элис бросилась на него, захватывая его губы в страстный поцелуй.  
Моя лучшая подруга помолвлена! Я была так счастлива за нее!  
- Самое время, - смеялся Эммет. – Я уж подумывал, что у вас проблемы.  
- Эй, Джаспер, почему ты просил, чтобы Элис взяла тебя в мужья, а не «стань моей женой»? – полюбопытствовал Эдвард. Джаспер тихонько рассмеялся.  
- Все мы знаем, что она – единственная для меня. А я – ее раб, - ответил он, наклонившись и снова целуя ее.  
- Хм, смотри-ка, ты уже знаешь правила. Ты будешь хорошим мужем, - засмеялась Элис.  
- За Джаспера и Элис, - подняла я свой бокал с шампанским.  
- За Джаспера и Элис, - повторили все, звеня бокалами.  
- Две пары готовы, третья - на подходе, - рассмеялась Элис. И внезапно я почувствовала на себе взгляд пяти пар глаз.

Перевела Bella-Olya


	32. Трехчасовой тур на мою задницу

Белла  
Если я когда-либо и была смущённой и красной, как свекла, то это было ничто, по сравнению с настоящим. Пять человек уставились на меня, как будто они ожидали услышать ответ в этот момент.  
«Никого давления», - нервно засмеялась я, пытаясь заставить их не пялиться на меня. Это, наверное, сработало, они все начали смеяться. Даже Эдвард засмеялся, перед тем, как поцеловать мой лоб.  
Мы принялись есть торт, а я и Розали никак не могли перестать любоваться кольцом Элис. Оно было ошеломляющим.  
"Вау, Джаспер, кто знал, что у тебя такой хороший вкус", - пошутила я, поднеся кольцо Элис к моим глазам.  
"Ну, он же всё-таки со мной рос", - засмеялась Розали.  
"А я благодарю тебя за то, что выбрал именно его", - сказала Элис и слегка поцеловала его.  
В конечном счёте, начались небольшие беседы в пределах пар. Каждый был занят другим. Эдвард обнимал меня, а я просто смотрела на свою лучшую подругу и на теперь уже её жениха.  
«Они выглядят такими счастливыми», - сказала я тихо, чтобы меня мог услышать только Эдвард.  
«Конечно, они счастливы. Они любят друг друга», - ответил он, и я могла услышать улыбку в его голосе. – «Моя младшая сестрёнка выходит замуж».  
Я повернулась к нему, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
«Что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу? – спросила я его.  
«Я знал, что это случится рано или поздно. Она – моя младшая сестра, и мне грустно терять её, но то, что она проживёт жизнь в любви с Джаспером, вторая самая главная вещь, которая могла когда-либо со мной случиться», - сказал Эдвард, улыбаясь.  
Я подняла бровь.  
«Да? И какая же самая главная вещь, которая случилась с тобой?», - спросила я.  
«Прожить в любви с тобой», - ответил он и поцеловал меня. О, как же я люблю его.  
Тогда одна мысль поразила меня.  
«А разве Эммет не занимает место в твоём рейтинге?» - засмеялась я.  
«У Эммета есть свой рейтинг», - засмеялся он в ответ.  
«Вы обо мне говорите?», - спросил Эммет.  
«Мы только обсуждали твою значимость», - засмеялась я.  
Все мы наслаждались беседой, задавая Джасперу вопросы о том, когда он начал это планировать? Откуда кольцо. И как долго это заставляло его нервничать. Хотя бы раз, кто-то краснел больше меня.

Туман начал окутывать судно, и сначала мы не обратили внимания на это. Обычный туман не мог стать причиной для беспокойства. Но вскоре погода изменилась, и небо из безоблачного (ну, по крайней мере, для Форкса) превратилось в затянутое тучами, и начался дождь. Мы побежали внутрь роскошной яхты в гостиную.  
«Ну, я полагаю, ты всё равно не планировал быть на свежем воздухе слишком долго, Джаз», - засмеялась Роуз, пытаясь взбить свои волосы.  
Джаспер выдал нам всем полотенца из ванной. Чтобы могли просохнуть и продолжить наш разговор. Шторм ухудшался, и судно начало качаться вперёд-назад. Вскоре только парни были заняты разговором, поскольку мы вцепились в них. Они пытались вести обыкновенную беседу, и было очевидно, что они делали это, чтобы уверить нас, что всё нормально и хорошо. И возможно это бы сработало, если бы капитан не объявил нам новости.  
«Наша навигационная система вышла из строя, и мы не можем определить, где мы или хотя бы как близко мы к берегу. Но успокойтесь, шторм не должен продлиться слишком долго. Если это продлиться, у нас есть три каюты, в которых вы могли бы разместиться», - сказал он, прежде чем снова уйти.  
«Мы умрём», - сказал Эммет с испуганным лицом, обнимая Розали.  
«Мы не умрём, Эммет», - уверила я его.  
«Белла, мы потерялись в шторм в океане. Мы можем умереть», - сказала Элис, держась за Джаспера, который был очень напряжён.  
«С нами всё будет хорошо», - Эдвард помогал мне уверить их в этом, хотя, я думаю, они нам не верили».  
Хоть мы с Эдвардом и выглядели спокойными, я до смерти боялась, но я не могла позволить своим друзьям видеть это. Хотя бы раз я должна была быть сильной. Я думаю, что испугавшаяся Элис взволновала Джаспера куда больше, чем вся ситуация, поэтому он оставался тихим. С другой стороны, Эммет и Розали были убеждены, что мы попадём куда-нибудь, и уже не вернёмся домой живые.  
«Эммет, успокойся», - я пыталась сказать ему.  
«Не говори мне успокоиться! Я знаю, как всё будет, я уже видел это раньше. «О, позвольте нам отправится в трёхчасовое турне. Будет весело», - сказал он насмешливым тоном. – «Знаешь, что случилось с этими людьми? Они застряли на острове на годы. ГОДЫ, Белла. ГОДЫ!»  
«Не сравнивай нашу ситуацию с Островом Джиллигана*», - сказал Эдвард и, я думаю, что была единственной, кто заметил намёк на юмор в его голосе. Это почти заставило меня засмеяться, но я остановилась, не желая расстроить наших друзей.  
«Я не собираюсь заканчивать, как Джиллиган!» - воскликнул Эммет.  
Я не удержалась и засмеялась.  
«Эммет, ты не сможешь быть Джиллингом в любом случае»  
«Я согласен. Ты абсолютно подходишь на роль Шкипера», - засмеялся вместе со мной Эдвард.  
Я увидела, как Эммет внезапно стал очень гордым. - «Шкипер всегда был моим любимчиком», - сказал он, и улыбнулся.  
«А кем тогда я буду?» - спросила Розали коротко, всё ещё выглядя испуганной, но и любопытной.  
«Ну, ты, конечно, будешь Джинджер. Никто не сможет наряжаться в вечерние платья на острове лучше тебя», - сказала я. Внезапно её страх уменьшился, и она нам улыбнулась.  
«Вы знаете, всегда думала, что у неё есть стиль», - улыбнулась она.  
«И она была горяча!» - добавил Эммет, что заставило Розали засмеяться.  
«Я хочу быть миссис Хоуэл!» - воскликнула Элис с большой улыбкой на лице. – «Хоуэлсы были настолько забавными и сумасшедшими! Я любила её!»  
«Я предполагаю, что это сделало меня мистером Хоуэлсом. Хотя, я не думаю, что я капризен», - прокомментировал Джаспер, заставляя нас смеяться над ним. – «Что? Я не капризный»  
Все мы только кивнули, как бы говоря «Да, конечно. Что бы ты там не говорил».  
Было не похоже, чтобы он оценил, и мы стали смеяться ещё больше.  
«Ладно, кто тогда вы двое?» - спросил он меня и Эдварда. Мы посмотрели друг на друга и пожали плечами.  
«Я бы пережила, если бы была Джиллиганом», - засмеялась я. – «Я такая».  
«Нет. Определённо нет!» - сказала Элис, выглядя оскорблённой.  
«Нет. Ни за что» - согласилась Розали.  
«Ладно, тогда кто мы?» - спросил Эдвард.  
«Профессор и Мери Энн, конечно же», - сказала Элис с улыбкой. – «И все знают, чем они занимались на острове, так что, это в значительной степени вам соответствует» - смеялась она.  
«Эдвард в роли профессора это нечто!» - засмеялся Эммет и хлопнул рукой по колену.  
Я повернулась к своему парню.  
«Почему бы нам не построить радио из кокосов, пока мы не в состоянии восстановить дырку в лодке?» - спросила я саркастично. – «Так как?» - засмеялась я.  
Он только пожал плечами  
«Возможно, я и не возражал попасть на остров с красивой девушкой, которая была только в шортиках и рубашке» - ответил он.  
«Профессор держал нас на острове для добычи?» - спросил Эммет, как будто ситуация была реальной и он был потрясён.  
«Честно, Шкипер», - продолжал играть Эдвард. – «Ты осуждаешь меня?» - спросил он и поцеловал меня медленно и долго, и наши друзья начали свистеть.  
«Эм, возможно, Профессор и Мери Энн должны пойти в их каюту», - засмеялся Джаспер.  
«О, тебе ли говорить. Джиллиган, Шкипер и Профессор спали в одной хижине, в то время как ты бог знает что делал с миссис Хоуэл в вашей хижине для молодожёнов», - защищалась я.  
«Мы были женаты!» - защищался Джаспер.  
«Неважно. Возможно, вы и были женаты, но все знали, кто был рогатым», - засмеялась Роуз. Мы смеялись так сильно, над нашим поддельным сценарием, что прислонились друг к другу.  
«Вы знаете, когда мы говорим об этом, всё не так уж и плохо», - сказал Эммет со смехом. Мы все уставились на него. – «Ладно, прежде чем вы меня осудите, подумайте об этом. Там будет пища, мы можем сделать хижину. Не было бы никаких обязанностей. Не было бы никакой заботы о деньгах и о работе. И самое главное у нас были бы мы. Нет никого другого, с кем я хотел бы оказаться на острове, чем с вами пятью».  
Это было очень мило, когда он произнёс это. И какой бы сумасшедшей идеей это не казалось, я согласилась с ним, это будет не так плохо.  
«Мы могли пожениться на пляже», - сказала Элис с мечтательным лицом, а Джаспер поцеловал её в лоб.  
«Я всё ещё хотела бы экстравагантную свадьбу», - сказала Роуз. – «Ладно, настолько экстравагантную, какая только может быть на необитаемом острове», - добавила она, смеясь.  
«Уже темнеет. Может, нам стоит отправиться в наши каюты?» - предложил Джаспер.  
Мы кивнули и пошли к каютам, расположенным в конце яхты.  
«Повеселитесь в вашей хижине для молодожёнов мистер и миссис Хоуэл», - засмеялась я, прежде чем закрыть дверь в нашу с Эдвардом каюту.

Она была крошечной. Едва ли комната, с маленькой кроватью. Но, если честно, какой должна быть каюта на яхте? Я сняла своё платье, чтобы спать только в нижнем белье, и Эдвард сделал то же самое.  
Мы обнимались, лёжа на этой крошечной кровати, и я наслаждалась его объятьями. Я чувствовала себя абсолютно довольной, так как восхитительный аромат исходил от него с каждым выдохом.  
«Это довольно мило», - сказала я ему. – «Если бы мы где-то затерялись, это было бы романтично».  
Эдвард захихикал.  
«Было бы лучше, если бы кровать была больше, и мы были абсолютно одни», - подмигнул он, и я засмеялась.  
«Почему, Профессор, ты всегда думаешь только о пошлостях?», - спросила я игриво.  
«Не всегда, только, когда ты рядом», - улыбнулся он, прежде чем глубоко меня поцеловать.  
Я должна была прерваться, чтобы вздохнуть, а его руки начали бродить по моему голому животу.  
«Эдвард», - сказала я, затаив дыхание. – «Мы не можем сделать это. Другие слишком близко. И эта кровать действительно маленькая», - попыталась сказать я, одновременно наслаждаясь тем, что его руки оказались на моих бёдрах, а он поцеловал ложбинку между мои грудей.  
«Кровать будет намного больше, если ты будешь сверху меня», - промурлыкал он, уставившись на след, где только что были его губы.  
«Эдвард…», - попыталась я снова, но это не было настолько эффективно из-за моего тяжёлого дыхания. Я могла чувствовать его улыбку на моей коже, прежде чем его язык облизал мою грудь, заставляя меня задохнуться от удовольствия.  
«О, успокойтесь, ребята. Я только обручилась сегодня, а у вас секс. Это неправильно», - пожаловалась Элис через очень тонкую стенку.  
«Ничто не мешает вам сделать тоже самое», - прокричал в ответ Эдвард.  
«Ладно, не могли бы вы двое сделать мне подарок и не заниматься сегодня сексом», - умоляла Элис.  
«Хорошо, Элис, но только потому, что я люблю вас», - ответила я.  
«Спасибо», - прокричала она в ответ. – «Доброй ночи».  
«Я клянусь, эта женщина имеет больше контроля над нашей половой жизнью, чем мы», - сказал Эдвард, заставляя меня смеяться над ним.  
«Это всего одна ночь. Я уверена, ты как-нибудь переживёшь», - сказала я.  
Мы провели следующие несколько минут лишь наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, до того, как начать засыпать. Как только стало казаться, что мы заснули, борт начало яростно трясти так, что я почти свалилась с кровати.  
Я встала и наделала обратно своё платье, в то время как Эдвард натянул свои штаны. Мы выбежали из каюты и увидели, что все тоже выбежали. Вместе мы пошли на палубу судна.  
«Что, чёрт возьми, случилось?» - спросил Джаспер. Борт стукнулся об берег.  
«Лучший вопрос - где, черт возьми, мы находимся?» - перефразировал Эммет.  
«Туман был настолько густым», - сказал капитан. – «Я даже не видел землю, пока мы не столкнулись».  
«Ладно, но где мы?», - спросила Роуз, становясь немного нервной.  
«Я не уверен. Навигационная система всё ещё не работает», - сообщил он.  
Всё мы уставились друг на друга, не зная, что делать. Но мы решили выйти на берег и посмотреть, был ли хоть какой-то намёк на то, где мы. Был только песок и лес позади нас. Мы не могли быть одни на этом побережье.  
«О боже! Мы приплыли!» - воскликнул Эммет. – «Мы точно попали, как Джиллиган».  
«Эммет, мы точно не на острове. Мы только немного дальше от отправной точки», - ответила я.  
«Нам следует начать искать способ вернуться?» - спросила Розали.  
«Да, это должно быть, хорошая идея», - согласился Джаспер.  
Так что мы начали идти в лес. Парни уменьшили свою скорость, так как мы были на высоких каблуках. Эдвард крепко держал меня за руку, так что, если я вдруг упаду, он сможет поймать меня. Капитан тащился позади нас, наверное, не хотел нас расстраивать ещё больше.  
«Это дерьмо!» - завопил Эммет, продолжая идти в лес.  
«Я думал, ты хотел потеряться», - дразнила я, пытаясь улучшить настроение.  
«Да, на острове. Кто хочет потеряться в Вашингтоне?» - спросил он, заставляя меня смеяться. А действительно, кто?  
После нескольких часов ходьбы, и заботы Эдварда о моём передвижении, мы, наконец, увидели просвет между деревьев. Все мы сразу же начали бежать, лишь бы только выбраться из леса. Когда мы, наконец, подошли к тому месту, мы замерли. Наши автомобили всё ещё стояли на стоянке.  
«Каковы наши шансы?» - засмеялась Элис.  
Я вышла на место, чтобы посмотреть, откуда мы начали. И там, не более чем в двух милях я увидела яхту, стоящую на берегу.  
«Вы должны винить меня», - сказала я сухо.  
«Что? В чём дело?», - спросил Эдвард, после моего пристального взгляда. Я видела, что он открыл свой рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но сразу закрыл его. Я знала, что он чувствовал. Не было никаких слов.  
Мы только что несколько часов шли, когда всё, что мы должны были сделать, это пройти 2 мили в другом направлении. Я увидела, что Эдвард попытался сказать что-то снова, и снова промолчал.  
Тогда он, наконец, сказал  
«Возможно, мы не должны говорить им об этом», - и я не могла не засмеяться, но кивнула.  
Я шла к Вольво, в то время как Эдвард что-то шептал капитану. Он, вероятно, говорил ему, где найти его судно. Он подошёл, ко мне, и мы отправились домой.  
Поездка была очень тихая, как будто мы оба опасались того, что случилось.  
«Я могу подвести итоги?» - спросила я, как только мы подъехали ближе к дому. Я не ждала ответа.  
«Итак, мы едем на яхте, которая достаточно приличная. Внезапно находит туман, и военно-морская система ломается. Начинается шторм, который пугает всех нас. В итоге, мы разрушаем яхту, столкнувшись с берегом. Чтобы возвратится к цивилизации, мы идём несколько часов, чтобы, в конце концов, обнаружить, что мы были всего лишь в 2 милях от пристани», - к концу своих выводов я засмеялась. – «Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я не единственная, кто видит в этом юмор».  
Он начал смеяться вместе со мной, так как мы уже припарковались и вышли из автомобиля  
«Нет, любимая. Я вижу юмор».  
«Чего это вы вдвоём смеётесь?» - спросила Элис, подскакивая к нам.  
«Ничего», - ответила я. – «Мне нужно принять душ» - сказала я и пошла в нашу комнату.  
После очень расслабляющего душа меня встретил Эдвард тёплыми объятьями.  
«Ты чувствуешь себя получше?» - спросил он.  
Я кивнула у его груди «Очень».  
«Хорошо. Потому что наш уикенд начнется завтра», - сказал он, подмигивая.  
«Но завтра только четверг», - ответила я.  
«Я знаю, но Элис собралась начать Сиэтловский уикенд рано, так что, я подумал, мне тоже нужно быть готовым», - сказал он с улыбкой. – «И мы вернёмся домой в понедельник. Поверь мне, четыре дня не будет достаточно», - заверил он.  
«Ладно, я предполагаю, что позволю это, на сей раз», - сказала я с подозрительным взглядом. – «Так ты собираешься сказать, куда мы едем?», - спросила я с надеждой.  
«Нет», - сказал он просто, размыкая наши объятья. – «Только убедись, что упаковала всё, что Элис купила в ваш последний поход по магазинам».  
«Ладно», - сказала я, всё ещё выглядя подозрительной.  
Он поцеловал мой лоб  
«Тебе понравится, я обещаю. Мне тоже нужно собрать вещи. Давай сделаем это вместе?» - спросил он.  
Я кивнула и пошла забирать чемоданы, на покупке которых тоже настояла Элис. Мы упаковывали всё в полной тишине. Я всё время думала о том месте, куда возьмёт меня Эдвард. Я всегда была далека от истины. Он был настолько труслив. Но один тот факт, что я буду с Эдвардом, независимо от того, где мы будем, сделает эту поездку прекрасной.

*Остров Джиллигана – ТВ шоу 60-х годов 21 века. История о семи людях, попавших на необитаемый остров.  
Герои: Джиллиган, Шкипер, пара миллионер Хоуэллс и его жена, кинозвезда Джинджер Грант, сексуальная девушка Мери Энн и профессор.  
Главный герой – Вилли Джиллиган, он вместе с капитаном устраивает туры на Гавайские острова. Однажды они попадают в шторм и оказываются на необитаемом острове, где им предстоит столкнуться с многочисленными испытаниями.

Перевод Ksunya MoschinoFunny Ksushka


	33. Аэропорт и прибытие

**EPOV**

Я чувствовал себя как маленький ребенок перед поездкой в Дисней Лэнд. Разница только в том, что я не ребенок, а двадцатиоднолетний мужчина, готовящийся провести уик-энд в Лас Вегасе наедине с любовью всей моей жизни. Так что я был взволнован гораздо сильнее, чем пацан перед поездкой в какой-то ничтожный парк развлечений.  
Я никак не мог заснуть, поэтому просто лежал в постели и смотрел, как спит рядом со мной моя любимая. Время от времени я прижимался к ней и закрывал глаза, пытаясь заснуть, но в моем мозгу постоянно всплывали картины того, что я хотел сделать с Беллой, и в животе тут же начинали порхать бабочки. Поэтому я просто пролежал до пяти утра и только тогда начал будить Беллу, чтобы собираться в аэропорт Сиэтла.  
- Белла, любимая, просыпайся, - я нежно встряхнул ее за плечо, но она только раздраженно застонала и отвернулась от меня. Я начал целовать основание ее шеи, плечи и руку.  
- Эдвард, - захихикала она.  
- Нам нужно собираться, - прошептал я в, целуя ее кожу.  
Она медленно села в кровати и потянулась, прежде чем повернуться ко мне.  
- Хочешь принять со мной душ? – спросила она.  
От того, как быстро на моем лице появилась улыбка, мне стало даже немного стыдно, но Белла рассмеялась:  
- Ну тогда пойдем, - сказала она и, встав с кровати, потянула меня за собой.  
Мне точно понравится уик-энд, проведенный с этой женщиной наедине.  
Хотя она и не делала ничего сексуального, принимать вместе с ней душ оказалось крайне возбуждающе. Ее маленькие хрупкие ручки втирали шампунь в мои волосы, и это было потрясающее чувство. Но как только она заметила, в каком я состоянии, я понял, что влип.  
Белла улыбнулась мне и начала целовать мою грудь, в то время как вода стекала по нашим телам.  
- Белла, - сказал я напряженным голосом, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы она продолжила. Но я знал, что нам нужно собираться. Я не хотел, чтобы мы опоздали на самолет. – Белла, нам нужно готовиться.  
-О, по-моему, ты уже и так готов, - промурлыкала она, скользя рукой по моей груди, а потом все ниже и ниже, пока я не перехватил ее ручку.  
-Белла, любимая, пожалуйста. Я знаю, тебе нравится убивать меня таким образом, но нам и правда нужно собираться.  
Она надулась и чуть выпятила нижнюю губу, которую я тут же поцеловал.  
Мы приняли душ и спустились вниз, чтобы быстро позавтракать. Все попрощались с нами еще вчера, чтобы не вставать в такую рань. Мы съели по миске хлопьев, решив, что если проголодаемся позже, то всегда можно перехватить что-то в аэропорту.  
- Почему мы так рано уезжаем? Ну же, куда мы можем лететь дальше Сиэтла? – спросила она, и ее глаза округлились. – Мы же не летим куда-то дальше Сиэтла, правда, Эдвард? Эдвард?  
- Я так полагаю, мой приз заключался в возможности взять тебя на уик-энд куда угодно, - напомнил я ей. – Поэтому, нет, я не скажу тебе ничего. И да, это дальше Сиэтла. А теперь пойдем, - сказал я, указывая на дверь.  
Всю дорогу в Сиэтл Белла молчала, вжавшись в сидение.  
- Белла, обещаю, тебе понравится, - уверил я ее.  
Она просверлила меня взглядом:  
- Эдвард Каллен, и сколько ты потратил на эту поездку?  
- Достаточно, - коротко ответил я.  
- Эдвард, ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу, когда люди тратят на меня деньги, - пожаловалась она.  
- Белла, эта поездка не только для тебя. Она для нас обоих. Это шанс для нас побыть вместе вдали от всех остальных и потрясающе провести время, - сказал я и потянулся к ее руке. – Ты можешь не верить в это, но я очень эгоистичен и тоже хочу развлечься, - с улыбкой сказал я ей.  
Она в ответ улыбнулась:  
- Ладно, хорошо. Больше никаких жалоб.  
- Вот и отлично, - я улыбнулся и поцеловал ее руку. – А теперь давай просто устроим себе отпуск.  
Я припарковался в гараже и выгрузил наши сумки. У меня была только одна, а для Беллы Элис собрала две сумки.  
Сначала мы зарегистрировали наш багаж, так как его было слишком много, чтобы проносить его с собой в салон самолета, и прошли проверку у стойки охраны аэропорта.  
- Ты не проголодалась? – спросил я у нее, как только мы узнали, у какого выхода нам ожидать посадки.  
- Нет, я в порядке, - сказала она мне. Я кивнул, и мы пошли к выходу.

**BPOV**

Итак, Эдвард не хотел говорить мне, куда мы летим. И я уже смерилась с этим…вроде как. Но он и правда начал перегибать палку, когда заставил меня отвернуться от табло с расписанием вылетов, чтобы я не увидела, куда мы направляемся, и всунул мне в уши наушники от своего плеера, чтобы я не услышала, как объявляют посадку.  
Whitesnake пели свою песню «Here I Go Again», когда Эдвард похлопал меня. Я вытащила наушники из ушей и посмотрела на него.  
- Пора, - сказал он с ослепительной улыбкой, которая на минуту заставила меня забыть, где я нахожусь.  
Тряхнув головой, чтобы вернуться в реальность, я сказала:  
- Да, хорошо, - и отдала ему его плеер. Когда я встала, Эдвард тут же обвил руками мою талию, и мы вместе направились к воротам. Он отдал стюардессе наши билеты, и мы вошли в самолет.  
Когда нам указали наши места, я буквально замерла.  
- Эдвард, это что за черт? – шепотом спросила я.  
И услышала, как он усмехнулся.  
- Ты же не думала, что заставлю тебя трястись в эконом классе во время нашего идеального уик-энда, правда?  
Я села на место возле иллюминатора. Вынуждена признать, что первый класс был на редкость элегантным и вообще гораздо лучше эконома. И если бы я была не такой упрямой, то, может быть, поблагодарила бы его за это.  
Он прошептал мне на ухо:  
- Ты злишься на меня?  
Я повернулась к нему с улыбкой.  
- Ну конечно, я на тебя не злюсь. Полагаю, все могло быть гораздо хуже, - со смехом ответила я.  
- И как же?  
- Ну, по крайней мере, ты не купил частный самолет, - засмеялась я. – Это было бы немного чересчур.  
- Я раздумывал над этим, - серьезно сказал он.  
- Господи, Эдвард, умоляю, скажи, что пошутил.  
Его лицо внезапно прояснилось.  
- Конечно же, я шучу, - сказал он и поцеловал меня в лоб. – Я знал, что ты бы убила меня, если бы сделал это.  
- Да, - я засмеялась, - я бы точно так и поступила.  
- Доброе утро, дамы и господа. Мы рады приветствовать вас на рейсе №86 Сиэтл – Лас Вегас, - прозвучал голос капитана самолета.  
То, что он говорил дальше, я уже не слушала. Медленно, с шокированным выражением на лице, я повернулась к Эдварду. Я определенно пребывала в шоке. А он только смотрел на меня и улыбался.  
И даже когда самолет поднялся в воздух, я все еще не могла отойти. Эдвард наклонился ко мне.  
- Белла, тебе необходимо вздохнуть, - напомнил он.  
- Вегас? – все, что я смогла сказать.  
- Мы договаривались, что я возьму тебя, куда захочу, - самодовольно ответил он.  
- Да, но Вегас? О боже мой, я даже думать не хочу о том, сколько это все стоило.  
- Белла, это для нас обоих, помнишь? Кто знает, когда еще у нас появится такая возможность, - грустно сказал он.  
Он прав. С учетом того, что мы учимся в разных колледжах, нам будет очень непросто организовать такое путешествие в другой раз. Я быстро поцеловала его.  
- Спасибо тебе.  
Он ответил на мой поцелуй и сказал:  
- Пожалуйста.  
- Знаешь, а я всегда хотела побывать в Вегасе, – рассмеявшись, призналась я. - Конечно, было бы гораздо лучше. Если бы я была совершеннолетней, - сердито взглянула на него я. Так как мне всего лишь двадцать, не похоже, что для меня там найдется много занятий. Но зато я только руками и ногами за то, чтобы оккупировать бассейн при отеле.  
Эдвард рассеялся.  
- Глупышка Белла. Неужели ты думала, что я испорчу твое первое путешествие в Вегас? – я смущенно посмотрел на него. – Не беспокойся, увидишь, обо всем уже позаботились.  
Я пожала плечами и посмотрела в иллюминатор. Парить в облаках было просто невероятно. Они выглядели как воздушные горы. Красота. Но скоро солнце стало светить прямо мне в глаза, и я задернула занавески.  
- Напитки?  
Я повернулась и увидела стюардессу, которая слишком уж тепло улыбалась моему парню. Эдвард посмотрел на меня.  
- Белла, хочешь чего-нибудь? – спросил он.  
- Водки? – пошутила я. Уже сейчас я могла сказать, что мне понадобится бейсбольная бита, чтобы отгонять женщин и, возможно, некоторых мужчин от Эдварда. Мне показалось, что он усмехнулся, но я не была уверена, так как звук был слишком тихий.  
- Нет, спасибо, пока мы ничего не будем, - ответил стюардессе Эдвард.  
- Хорошо. Не стесняйтесь и зовите меня, если передумаете. Меня зовут Шейла, - сказала она и подмигнула, прежде чем обратится к другим пассажирам.  
- Меня зовут Шейла, - передразнила я ее, качая головой.  
Погасло табло «пристегнуть ремни», и это означало, что теперь мы можем передвигаться по самолету, если хотим. Эдвард потянулся к моей талии и расстегнул мой ремень, не преминув ощупать руками мой живот при этом. Я посмотрел на него, он улыбнулся и, внезапно подняв места с моего сиденья, усадил к себе на колени.  
- Вот. Так намного лучше, - сказал он и принялся целовать мою шею.  
- Эдвард, я не собираюсь становиться членом MHC1, если именно это у тебя сейчас на уме, - со смехом прошептала я ему.  
Он только усмехнулся возле моей кожи, отчего по моему телу прошла волна дрожи.  
- Я мог бы просто прижать тебя к этому иллюминатору…- сказал он. И вот я уже прижата к стеклу фантастическим телом Эдварда. – И взять тебе прямо здесь.  
Даже если бы кто-то увидел нас, это не выглядело бы так провокационно, как чувствовала себя я. Мое дыхание ускорилось и стало поверхностным, когда я почувствовала, что руки Эдварда принялись шарить по моему телу. От ключицы к груди, вниз к животу, пока он, наконец, не накрыл ладонью мой пульсирующий центр, заставляя меня застонать.  
- Все эти четыре дня ты будешь в полном моем распоряжении, - заурчал он. – И это – просто ничто по сравнению с тем, что я буду делать с тобой в эти дни, - гладя меня, прошептал он сексуальным хриплым голосом, который буквально сочился вожделением. Слова Эдварда заставили меня пылать еще сильнее. Так возбуждающе он еще никогда не говорил со мной, и это жутко меня заводило.  
- Я могу взять обратно свои слова насчет МНС? – чуть душа спросила я, выгибаясь в его руках.  
- Тебе так хорошо? – самодовольно спросил он. – Я еще много чего могу сделать с тобой руками, если ты только хочешь, - предложил он.  
- О боже, - все, что я смогла выговорить до того, как обрушить на него свои губы. Его рука вынырнула из развилки между моих бедер, и я всхлипнула.  
Он отстранился от меня.  
- Просто хотел убедиться, что ты наслаждаешься полетом, - улыбнулся он, приняв более подобающую позицию в кресле, и снова усадил меня к себе на колени.  
- Иногда ты просто олицетворяешь собой чистое Зло, - сказала я ему, а он только усмехнулся.  
Полет прошел достаточно быстро. Конечно, он и длился-то всего два часа и семнадцать минут, и большую часть этого времени я провела, прижимаясь к Эдварду и бросая злобные взгляды на стюардессу, которая улыбалась ему каждый раз, когда проходила мимо.  
Но вскоре загорелось табло «пристегнуть ремни», и я неохотно скользнула из объятий Эдварда на свое место.  
- Простите, сэр, вам не нужна помощь с этим? – спросила стюардесса, протягивая свои ручонки к коленям Эдварда.  
- Вообще-то, я думаю, что сама помогу ему, - сказала я приторно сладким голом и потянулась за ремнем Эдварда. Я застегнула ремень, при этом надавив немного на промежность Эдварда, отчего он чуть не подпрыгнул, и позволила рукам задержаться на его коленях.  
Стюардесса злобно глянула на меня и отошла.  
- Белла? – сказал он напряженным голосом. – Тебе и правда стоит сейчас убрать руки.  
Я опустила глаза и, увидев, что мои действия возбудили его, убрала руки.  
- Прости, - кротко сказала я, снова поворачиваясь к иллюминатору.  
- Не извиняйся, - рассмеялся он. – Если бы мы сейчас были в любом другом месте, я бы ни за что на свете не остановил тебя. Но самолет уже идет на посадку, - объяснил он.  
Через несколько минут мы приземлились. Мы с Эдвардом пошли забирать наш багаж, и все это время он рукой обнимал меня за талию. Повсюду были рекламные щиты, приглашающие посетить различные представления. Это было удивительно.  
- Белла, пойдем? – услышала я шепот Эдварда. Взглянув на него, я увидела, что он уже забрал наш багаж. Я кивнула, мы взяли сумки, и тут мой взгляд упал на мужчину, который, скорее всего, был водителем. Он держал в руках табличку с надписью «Каллен».  
- Это мы, - сказал мужчине Эдвард. Водитель кивнул и, когда мы вышли на улицу, открыл перед нами дверь черного лимузина.  
- Эдвард…- не в силах ничего больше сказать, пробормотала я. Полет первым классом, поездка на лимузине…что же будет дальше?  
- Лучшее путешествие в жизни, - просто сказал он, подтолкнув меня к двери.  
Мы выехали на дорогу, а я все еще не могла привести в порядок свое дыхание.  
- Эдвард, это невероятно. Хотя до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты так потратился ради четырех дней!  
- Это самое меньшее, чего ты заслуживаешь, - улыбнулся он.  
Мы только что проехали знаменитый знак «Добро пожаловать в Лас Вегас, Невада» и внезапно оказались в центре действия.  
- Устраивайся поудобнее. Движение в Вегасе просто сумасшедшее, - объяснил Эдвард. Он прав, движение сумасшедшее, хотя еще даже и не полдень. Повсюду были светофоры, чтобы пешеходы могли без помех переходить с одной стороны на другую.  
А я в это время рассматривала город из окна. На фасаде каждого отеля висела огромная вывеска с его названием. Это просто невероятно. Мы проехали Mandalay Bay, The Luxer, Paris, the MGM Grand пока лимузин не притормозил у The Venetian

- Мы остановимся здесь? – восхищенно спросила я. Даже снаружи он выглядел ошеломляюще. Я не могла даже и предположить, как он может выглядеть изнутри.  
Мы внесли сумки в холл и стали в очередь возле ресепшн, чтобы забрать ключ от номера. Мы с Эдвардом ждали пять минут, а потом подошли к женщине, которая стояла за стойкой. Она улыбнулась Эдварду и единственное, о чем я могла думать: где моя бейсбольная бита? Но потом она повернулась, и улыбнулась мне еще теплее. Так, ладно, этого я не ожидала.  
- Вы бронировали номер? – спросила она, пристально глядя на меня. Хм, это что-то новенькое.  
- Да, фамилия Каллен, - сказал ей Эдвард, чуть не смеясь над моим выражением лица.  
Женщина быстро глянула на Эдварда и проверила записи в компьютере.  
- О, я вижу, у вас многокомнатный номер, - она улыбнулась мне. – Он вам очень понравится, - она передала нам карточку и наклонилась над стойкой, чтобы сказать мне: - Если вы захотите экскурсию или вам понадобится помощь, просто позвоните на ресепшн и спросите Хейди, - и она подмигнула мне.  
- Конечно, - робко сказал я, а потом повернулась и пошла рядом с Эдвардом.  
Он усмехнулся.  
- О, ты думаешь, это смешно? – спросила я его.  
- Ну, если ко мне пристает Бретт, то это будет только справедливо, - улыбнулся он.  
- Да, тебе это кажется забавным. Но подожди того момента, когда ты будешь стоять перед своей семьей и объяснять им, как получилась, что я ушла от тебя к женщине, - немного слишком громко сказала я в лифте, и восемнадцати- девятнадцатилетний парень повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся.  
- Смогу я посмотреть? – спросил он. Но прежде чем я смогла ответить или треснуть его по голове, двери лифта открылись, и он убежал.  
- Мужики просто отвратительны, - проворчал Эдвард.  
- Ты же мужчина, - усмехнувшись, напомнила я ему.  
- Это другое. Ты принадлежишь мне, и я люблю тебя, - сказал он, прежде чем быстро поцеловать меня.  
Двери открылись на верхнем этаже, и Эдвард вышел из лифта. Он провел меня к дверям нашего номера. Да, именно к дверям, во множественном числе, их было две.  
- Ты готова? – спросил он меня. Я кивнула, на моем лице играла широченная улыбка, когда он провел карточкой в замке. Сначала загорелась красная лампочка, а потом зеленая. Эдвард взялся за ручки и открыл двери.  
Я осознавала, что мои ноги по собственной воле двигаются, только когда оказалась в центре комнаты. Она была удивительной. Тут была и маленькая кухня, и гостиная с диваном и телевизором. Справа была еще одна комната – спальня. И она также была просто потрясающей. Все было таким богатым и роскошным, выдержанным в теплых тонах, отчего создавалось ощущение, что мы находимся в Италии.

Я почувствовала, как Эдвард подошел ко мне сзади и обнял меня.  
- Тебе нравится? – прошептал он мне на ухо.  
- Я просто в восторге, - повернулась я в его объятиях. – Все идеально, - сказала я ему, прежде чем припасть к его губам в глубоком поцелуе. Он еще сильнее углубил поцелуй, и его руки скользнули на мою попку. Внезапно он, не прерывая поцелуя, поднял меня и пошел к кровати. Эдвард уложил меня, а сам лег сверху так, чтобы не придавить меня своим весом.  
Я рассмеялась.  
- А кто-то очень возбужден, - улыбнулась я.  
- Ну, после того, что ты сделала со мной в самолете, было бы странно, если бы я не был возбужден.  
- А что я сделала? – спросила я. – Извини, но это ты прижимал меня к иллюминатору, - напомнила я ему.  
- Думай, как тебе нравится. Я просто знаю, что хочу тебя сейчас, - сказал он в паузе между поцелуями и покусами моей шеи.  
Тут-тут-тук, послышалось от двери.  
Эдвард зарычал и оторвался от меня. Я рассмеялась.  
- Не смешно, - сказал он.  
- Ты такой милый, когда сексуально неудовлетворен, - смеялась я, слезая с кровати и подходя к сумке. Похоже, Эдвард разговаривал с кем-то из персонала отеля, поэтому я стала распаковывать вещи и раскладывать их на полки. Элис задушит меня, если что-то помнется.  
- Я не тут оставил тебя, - сказал Эдвард, направляясь ко мне.  
- О чем ты разговаривал? – спросила я его.  
Он пожал плечами.  
- Билеты, которые я заказал для нас. Служащие отеля были так добры, что принесли билеты прямо в номер. Хотя мне и не очень понравилось, что они прервали нас.  
Я рассмеялась.  
- Тебе тоже следует распаковать вещи.  
Он только закатил глаза, но все же взял сумку.  
- Не хочешь немного прогуляться после того, как закончим? Мы можем пройтись по Grand Canal Shoppes…это магазины в отеле. Я слышал, что они очень неплохие. Еще мы можем прокатиться на гондолах.  
- Конечно, звучит здорово, - сказала я и, положив на полку последнюю одежку, бросилась к Эдварду. Он подхватил меня, и я обвила ногами его талию, а потом целомудренно поцеловала его.  
- Спасибо тебе. В свое первое большое путешествие я отправилась с самым совершенным мужчиной на планете.  
- Поверь, мне это в удовольствие. Ну что, пойдем? – спросил он.  
Я кивнула и хотела встать на пол, но он не дал мне этого сделать и понес к двери.  
- Эдвард, знаешь, я умею ходить. Эдвард…- рассмеялась я. Наконец, он поставил меня, когда мы подошли к лифту, но все равно не перестал обнимать меня за талию.  
- Ну что же, пусть начнется веселье, - улыбнулся он и поцеловал меня.

1**МНС**- _The mile high club - слэнговый термин, объединяющий людей, которые занимались сексом в самолете на высоте не менее одной мили (5 280 футов или 1 609 м). Это образное выражение, официально такого клуба не существует._

Перевод **wildflower**


	34. Let's Jet

EPOV

Мы спустились на нижний этаж отеля, чтобы осмотреть Grand Canal Shoppes (прим. пер. Торговый цент). Хотя я и знал, что Белла ненавидит шопинг, у меня было ощущение, что это все из-за Элис и ее страсти накупить немыслимое колличество вещей, которые не нравятся Белле. Но сейчас мы гуляем вдвоем по магазинам.  
Я посмотрел на своего ангела, и увидел, как светятся и искрятся ее глаза, соперничая с огнями Вегаса.  
Я наклонился ближе к ней. "Тебе нравится?"  
Она повернула голову и кивнула с огромной улыбкой на лице. "Это удивительно." сказала она прежде, чем поцеловать меня.  
"Я рад, что тебе нравится здесь, ну знаешь магазины и все такое."  
Она рассмеялась. "Только не заталкивай меня во все раздевалки с охапками вещей, и думаю, все будет прекрасно."  
"Итак, давай отложим немного покупки." сказал я беря ее за руку и ведя к пристане для гондол. Я вручил джентельмену ничтожные 15$ за человека и забрался в лодку, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Белле.  
Мы сидели прижавшись поближе друг к другу, когда мужчина в его полосатой черно-белой рубашке уставился на нас, ну точнее на Беллу. Но как только он заметил мой ледяной взгляд, он перестал разглядывать мою любимую и начал петь.  
Я наблюдал, как Белла осмтривается вокруг, пока мы скользили по воде. Она провела минуты, пристально разглядывая облака, но спустя какое-то время перевела взгляд на различные магазины и людей, наблюдающих за нами с имитированного тротуара после того, как мы проплыли под мостом.  
Я обнял ее за плечи и прижал ближе к себе, когда она наклонилась к моей груди. Поцеловал ее макушку, я вдохнул изысканный аромат. "Это - все, что мне нужно всегда." Сказал я ей.  
Она рассмеялась. "Все, что тебе нужно для жизни, это держать меня в гондоле в Лас-Вегасе, а? Это все?" пошутила она.  
Я пожал плечами. "Возможно я мог бы попросить Карлайла купить это." Сказал я ей.  
"Ты собираешься попросить Карлайла купить Лас-Вегас?" спросила она в ужасе.  
"Конечно нет." Ответил я, и видел, что она расслабилась. "Я сделал бы так, что он купил бы гостиницу." ее выражение лица тут же стало вновь испуганным , заставляя меня смеяться над ней. "Я шучу, Белла."  
"Это не смешно. Зная вашу семью, ты бы так и сделал." рассмеялась она.  
Поездка в конце концов закончилась после того, как мы увидели все огни, людей , и поразительные рестораны.  
"Пошли по магазинам!" воскликнула Белла после того, как выпрыгнула из гондолы.  
"Откуда этот энтузиазм?" Спросил я со смехом.  
"Я в Вегасе с идеальным мужчиной." сказала она, обнимая меня за шею. Я закатил глаза. "Я серьезно. Разве может это быть более прекрасным?"  
"Я думаю могло бы, если я сделаю это." сказал я прежде, чем поцеловать ее долгим и сладким поцелуем.  
"Хорошо Казанова, пойдем по магазинам." сказала она, даря мне короткий поцелуй и отстраняясь.  
"О, нет! Элис сотворила монстра!" Пошутил я, а она ударила меня по руке. Я схватил ее запястье и прятянул к себе, приобнимая ее за талию другой рукой, пока мы шли.  
Мы немного погуляли, осмотрев несколько магазинов. Когда я заметил Беллу, пускающую слюни по кошельку от "Coach", я сразу забрал его от нее.  
"Как думаешь, что ты делаешь?"спросила она подозрительным тоном.  
"Внезапно у меня появилось убеждение, что кошелек нужно использовать". Рассмеялся я, кладя кошелек к кассе, даже не посмотрев на цену.  
"Эдвард, ну на самом деле, тебе вовсе не нужно делать это" пыталась она убедить меня. Но было слишком поздно, я уже увидел, насколько она хотела его.  
"Сэр, если вас интересует, также у нас имеется подходящяя к нему сумка." сказал кассир мне вежливо.  
"Нет, его достаточно."ответила Белла за меня.  
"Вообще-то, сумка это то, что нужно."сказал я кассиру, и она пошла за ней.  
"Эдвард Энтони, что ты делаешь?" спросила она меня резким тоном.  
Я захихикал и поцеловал макушку ее головы. "Порчу тебя, это то, для чего я предназначен"ответил я.  
"Вау, какой мужчина. Непротив если я позаимствую его?" спросила старшая женщина, стоящая за нами. Я рассмеялся поворачиваясь к ней, когда Белла разочарованно выдохнула.  
Она едва не упала в обморок, когда была показана общая сумма, но я вовремя схватил ее. Поблагодарив кассира, мы пошли к выходу из магазина. "Хорошо, на будущее: никогда не давать тебе смотреть цену." Рассмеялся я.  
"Эдвард, это лишь дурацкая покупка." сказала она мне.  
"Дурацкая, но делает тебя счастливой."улыбнулся я ей.  
"С чего ты взял?" спросила она, пристально посмотрев на меня.  
Я вытащил кошелек из сумки, и она тут же заулыбнулась, а ее глаза расширилась. "Видишь?" Рассмеялся я, указывая на ее лицо. "Счастливая".  
Она улыбнулась и обняла меня. "Хорошо, мне нравится это. Но никаких больше кошельков?" сказала она строго.  
Я отсалютировал ей. "Да госпожа. Теперь, давайте продолжим."  
Мы заходили еще в несколько магазинов, в каждом из которых Белла находила что-то, что ей нравилось и что она не позволяля мне для нее купить. Я сдерживал себя и держал свои деньги в кошельке, но у меня была трусливая идея, вернуться одному и купить кое что из того, что она хотела. На самом деле,что она сделала бы, если бы 'случайно' наткнулась на туфли от Steve Madden, которые так хотела?  
"Подожди! Нам нужно зайти сюда." сказал я, таща ее в магазин, в котором не продавалось ничего кроме платьев. Я даже не проверил название магазина, чтобы узнать кто дизайнер, ей нужно было платье для завтрашнего вечера.  
"Зачем нам нужно сюда заходить?" спросила она с сомнением разглядывая платья.  
"Тебе нужно милое платье для завтрашнего вечера" сказал я застенчиво. "Пожалуйста, не злись,тебе понравится сюрприз, я обещаю."  
Сдалась она довольно легко. Я помог ей выбрать несколько платьев, которые понравились мне больше других, и она отправилась все их мерить, не позволив увидеть ни одно из них на ней.  
"Хорошо, это то что нужно." сказала она из-за занавески.  
"Пожалуйста, могу я тогда его увидеть?" спросил я ее.  
"Нет." просто ответила она.  
Выйдя спустя пару минут в своей одежде, она вручила мне платье, и я отправился платить за него, заметив, что Белла убежала от кассира, вероятно не желая узнать цену. Это лишь заставило меня рассмеяться.  
Мы продолжили проголку, пока я не нашел ювелирный магазин.  
"Белла, я думаю, тебе нужно подобрать что-то к платью" сказал я ей. Она раздраженно посмотрела на меня. "Ты выберишь сама, я даже не предлажу самое большое ожерелье" уверил я ее.  
Она закатила глаза, но тем не менее вошла. В конце концов она выбрала красивое, но все же простое алмазное ожерелье и свисающие алмазные сережки.  
Когда мы наконец все купили и я взглянул на часы, оказалось, что уже пришло обеденное время.  
"Прости меня, я полностью потерял счет времени." сказал я ей. "Ты проголодалась?"  
"Конечно. О своевольный ты мой, у тебя уже есть какие-то планы относительно обеда?" спросила она с улыбкой.  
Я рассмеялся над ней. "Вообще-то, если тебе интересно, ресторан прямо здесь." улыбнулся я.  
Я привел ее к ресторану под названием "Энотека Сан Марко", копирующий ресторан, позволяющий людям обедать на улицах Венеции. Столы были окружены белыми выгравированными арками здания, которые делали вид еще более красивым.  
Оффицианты были невероятны.  
Ни мужчины ни женщины не подкатывали ни к одному из нас,и мы это очень оценили.Они дали нам превосходные рекомендации, когда дело дошло до вина и еды. Некоторые даже останавливаись, чтобы мило поболтать с нами о нашей поездке и как нам нравится Вегас. Милая женщина по имени Анжела, советовала нам посмотреть вечером на танцующие фонтаны Белладжио. Мы уверели ее, что посмотрим.  
Теперь с нашими сумками в руках, и ногами Беллы, начинающими уставать от ходьбы, мы решили вернуться в наш номер. Как только мы оказались в комнате, Белла плюхнулась на кровать. Было лишь 6 вечера, и я рассмеялся над ее жестом.  
"Так, каков план на сегоднешний вечер?" спросила она.  
"И так..." Я шлепнулся рядом с ней, опираясь на правую руку, чтобы левой рукой погладить ее лицо. "Здесь есть несколько клубов, в которых мы могли бы повеселиться. Один в нашем отеле, но я думаю, тебе стоит немного пройтись. Клуб не открывается до 10:30, так что у нас есть время." сказал я ей.  
"Что? Клуб?" спросила она подскакивая, и оказываясь передо мной.  
"Клуб "Jet at the Mirage"" ответил я.  
"Ничего себе! Мне нужно подготовиться, чтобы мы могли выйти заранее" сказала она, вставая с кровати.  
"Знаешь, нам некуда спешить."Mirage" ведь прямо через улицу." сказал я ей смеясь.  
"Извини меня, но разве ты тот, кто должен уложить волосы и накраситься?" спросила она.  
"Я конечно надеюсь, что нет." рассмеялся я.  
Я не знал, о чем она говорила, ведь собраться у нее не отняло много времени. Это заставило меня задуматься, что же тогда Элис и Роуз делают с ней по 2 часа. Когда она вышла, она была такой же красивой, без всех этих укладок и макияжа, и главное это заняло у нее меньше времени.  
"Ты выглядишь потрясаюше." сказал я, пока мои глаза бродили по ее телу. Она одела маленькое шелковое красное платье.  
Бретельки платья сходились у нее за шеей, образовывая прелестный вырез. Оно плотно облегало ее фигуру, но, дойдя до бедер, расширялось. К тому же, платье было очень, очень коротким. Если она покружиться, мне, без сомнений, откроется великолепный вид на все ее прелести. Не то чтобы я возражал, но мне не хотелось, чтобы другие мужчины и Хейди смотрели на это.  
Я прижал ее к груди.  
"Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я ни на секунду глаз не спущу с тебя сегодня. Ты слишком соблазнительна" - сказал я ей, не в состоянии прекратить целовать каждый сантиметр кожи, который не прикрывало ее платье.  
"Ммм…звучит неплохо" - сказала она, пробегаясь рукой по моим волосам. –" Нам пора идти".  
Я кивнул и взял ее за руку.  
" Вот черт! Эдвард, а как я пройду в клуб? Мне же нет еще двадцати одного", - забеспокоилась Белла.  
Я рассмеялся.  
" Белла, это Вегас. Если ты достаточно красива, то получишь все, что только захочешь. И, поверь мне, слово «красивая» не подходит для того, чтобы описать тебя. Ты богиня", - заверил я ее. Ее щечки покрылись прелестным румянцем, и я не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не взять в ладони ее лицо и не поцеловать ее.  
В конце концов, с помощью невероятного самоконтроля я оторвался от нее, и мы пошли к лифту.  
Как только мы оказались в холле, я повернулся к ней.  
" Ну что, готова увидеть стриптиз?"  
Я и сам был очень взволнован. Белла улыбнулась мне и кивнула.  
Когда мы вышли на улицу, то увидели, что там повсюду горят огни и рекламные щиты. Улицы были переполнены людьми, некоторые из них были одеты так, что было очевидно, что они собираются в клуб, другие же шли проигрывать в казино свои деньги.  
Мы шли вдоль шумных улиц, чтобы добраться до другой стороны. Я вёл Беллу к "Острову Сокровищ", который был следующим после отеля "Мираж", и даже ещё лучше, там был трамвай, который мог нас там взять.  
На территории отеля проходило шоу. Там был маленький бассен, в котором был корабль. Мы вместе с остальными смотрели шоу, как пираты дрались друг с другом, некоторые падали в воду, а другие боролись за победу* . Как только шоу закончилось Белла засмеялась.  
Мы пошли к казино.  
"Во что бы ты хотела сыграть?" - спросил я. Она покачала головой.  
"Я бы хотела посмотреть, как ты играешь" - застенчиво улыбнулась она..  
"Хорошо" - я поцеловал её лоб. - "Во что мне сыграть?" - спросил я.  
Она немного призадумалась.  
"Блек Джек".

Я поднял бровь, но согласился. Я повёл её к играьному столу и сел на табурет. Я получил несколько стодолоровых фишек и стал играть, в то время как Белла массажировала мои плечи, наблюдая. На второй раздаче мне выпал Блек Джек и я продолжил побеждать.  
Каждый раз, когда я выигрывал, Белла запечетляла на моей шее очень чувственный поцелуй.  
"Ты знаешь, это немного отвлекает" - сказал я со смехом.  
Она наклонилась, прижалась грудью к моей спине и прошептала мне на ухо "Не похоже, что это мешает твоей игре"  
"Игре нет. Но ты заставляешь меня хотеть оставить казино и возвратится с тобой в номер" - прошептал я.  
Она захихикала и отклонилась от меня "Тогда моя работа здесь выполнена" - улыбнулась она.  
Я пожелал каждому за столом удачи и принялся выигрывать.  
"Мне жаль, тебе наверное, скучно?" - спросил я её.  
"Да нет. Вообще то, когда ты побеждаешь, ты очень сексуальный" - улыбнулась она.  
"Правда?" - спросил я. - "Тогда мне стоит побеждать почаще" - засмеялся я.

Мы прогуливались вокруг отеля и казино немного дольше. Время от времени Белла заставляла меня помещать доллар в автоматы. Я смеялся над ней, поскольку она наблюдала с таким волнением в глазах.  
"Вот. Сыграешь здесь" - сказал я, давая ей долар.  
"Нет, я не могу" - сказала она, но было видно, что она хочет.  
"Я буду настороже" - засмеялся я. Она увзяла долар и опустила в машину. Она ослепительно улыбнулась и потянула за рычаг. В конце концов, она выйграла пять доларов. Она выглядила такой счасливой и удивительной.  
Я думаю, мне нравится быть преступником" - засмеялась она, когда мы шли к трамваю.  
"Успокойся, Бонни" - засмеялся я. - "Давай только азартные игры, никаких ограблений каких-нибудь казино, ладно Денни Оушен?"  
Она засмеялась. "Ладно. Не сейчас. Пока что" - засмеялась она.  
Трамвай был переполнен и нам пришлось стоять. Я держал Беллу поближе к себе. Мне не нравилось, как смотрел на неё парень, который был рядом с нами. Он выглядел действительно жутко и я притянул её поближе и радовался тому, что нам не далеко осталось ехать.

"Позвольте пройти" - сказал я, игнорируя длинную очередь, которая выстроилась вокруг двери.  
Вышибала бросил один взгляд на Беллу, и автоматически впустил нас.  
"Смотри, ты богиня" - прошептал я, когда мы вошли в клуб.  
Огни прожекторов, освящали танцпол. Я заметил в середине был островок с двумя шестами, на которых танцевали подвыпившие женщины. Они почти лежали на полу. Я услышал смех Беллы и увидел, что она смотрит туда же.  
"Нет никакого шанса, что ты сделаешь это для меня?" - спросил я.  
"Это зависит от того, как ты будешь себя вести" - улыбнулась она, и потянула меня на танцпол.  
Люди, казалось, отделялись от нас, когда мы шли к центру. У всех мужчин была тоска в глазах, когда смотрели на неё, а девушки впивались в неё завистливым взглядом. Это заставило меня улыбнуться. Она была слишком удивительной.  
Мы начали двигаться медленно, не так агрессивно, как в других клубах, хотя, я не был против повторения тех времён. Мы просто беззаботно танцевали. Её руки были вокрун моей шеи.  
Нам было весело, мы смеялись и тнцевали. Она сказала, что если бы у неё могло быть животное, то это был бы косолапый медведь, и я сполз на пол от смеха. Мой ответ был золотистый ретривер.  
"Я серьёзно" - сказала она с улыбкой - "Я бы действительно его хотела.И её бы хотела, она бы в любой гонке победилп бы, блпгодаря своим волосам" - засмеялась она.  
"Ты знаешь, это могло бы их взбесить" - сказал я, всё ещё смеяться.  
Она пожала плечами "А мы им не скажем"  
"Я люблю тебя" - сказал я и поцеловал её. Я слегка задел языком её нижнюю губу и она расскрыла рот. Наши языки встретились. Я обнял её и мои руки заскользили по её спине и слегка опустились вниз.  
Слишком скоро она оторвалась чтоб вздохнуть, а я принялся целовать линию её подбородка, слегка прикусывая.  
Её руки вцепились в мои волосы, а я целовал её шею и опустил одну руку на её бедро.  
"О боже, Эдвард" - задышала она. Я улыбнулся, радуясь, что всё ещё могу взволновать её. Её бедра начали тереться о мои и я застонал. Она чувствовала себя так хорошо, рядом со мной.  
"Белла, ты понятия не имеешь, какая ты хорошая" - я напрягся, чтобы только произнести предложение. Ощущения, которые я чувствовал были просто удивительными.

Я отодвинулся от неё и взяв за руку повёл к VIP комнате. Там были кушетки и стол с закусками и напитками специально для нас. Я закрыл занавес, чтобы уединиться, хотя мы могли видеть сцену клуба через зеркала.  
Я уложил её на кушетке, неспособный ей сопротивляться. Она прикусила свою губу и начала растёгивать мою рубашк.у. Она наполовину справилась, а потом засунула свои руки под рубашку и положила их на мою грудь.  
Я поцеловал её грудь так низко, насколько позволял вырез её платья. Но был весьма разочарован, что немогу получить полный доступ. Внезапно я услышал смех Беллы и поднял голову.  
"Ты такой грустный" - засмеялась она.  
"Это платье меня расстраивает" - сказал я.  
Она села.  
"Может это и хорошо. Секс в ночном клубе мог быть немного позже" - сказала она.  
Я сел около неё.  
"Извини" - ответил я.  
"Не извеняйся" - сказала она, придвигаясь ко мне и салясь мне на колени.  
"Ммм...Мне нравится такая поза" - сказал я, как только она снова начала теряться о мои бёдра.  
"Извини. Я не имела это ввиду" - улыбнулась она.  
"Я не возражаю" - сказал я с улыбкой. Я опустил руки, а она придвинулась ближе ко мне.  
Её руки снова прошлись по моей груди, затем она начала целовать мою грудь и даже облизала её, когда внезапно зановес распахнулся. Мы увидели, как на входе стоит женщина и улыбается нам.

"Извините" - посмотрел я искоса, непонимая кто это.  
"Хайди?" - спросила Белла, выглядя немного удивлённой.  
"Да это я" - ответила женщина. Я отметил, что она была привлекательной. Она бледнела на фоне Беллы, но всё равно была симпатичной.  
"Я сказала тебе сообщать, если тебе потребуется хорошо провести время, но кажется у тебя уже кто-то есть" - засмеялась она, глядя на мою наполовину растёгнутую рубашку"  
"Ты так и не сказала как тебя зовут" - сказала Хайди, входя в комноту и садясь около нас.  
"Белла. А это - мой парень, Эдвард" - сказала она, указывая на меня.  
"Только парень? Тогда у меня ещё есть шанс" - засмеялась она.  
"Нет, она уже принадлежит мне" - засмеялся я.  
"Я вижу ты оказываешь на неё, хм...хорошое влияние" - сказала Хайди, кивая на мои руки, которые всё ещё были под платьем Беллы  
Я пожал плечами "Ты можешь обвинить меня?"  
"Нет" - засмеялась она. - "Я сожалею, что так скоро прервала вас" - сказала она, хихикая.  
"Что ты имеешь в виду?" - спросила Белла.  
"Ну, я хотела подождать пока вы двое зайдёте дальше. Я думала, это будет настоящее шоу.  
"Обычно так и есть" - засмеялась Белла. - "Помнишь, после пари? Это была удивительная ночь"  
Хайди подняла бровь "Хотите поделиться?" - спросила она, выглядя возбуждённой.  
"Только гарячий, страстный секс в течении многих часов" - засмеялась Белла. Она повернулась ко мне. "И я проиграла снова и снова для этого" - сказала она и поцеловала меня.  
"Давай пойдём потанцуем?" - предложил я Белле.  
Она кивнула. "Мы были бы рада, если бы ты к нам присоединилась. Хочешь?" - спросила она у Хайди.  
"Может на чуть-чуть"  
Я повёл Беллу к тому месту, где мы начали. Я поцеловал шею Беллы.  
"Есть один свободный шест" - прошептал я ей.  
Она повернулась ко мне и улыбнулась. "Ты действительно этого хочешь?" - спросила она.  
Я возбуждённо кивнул. "Ладно, но ты будешь мне должен"  
"Всё что захочешь" - сказал я ей.  
Она поцеловала меня и пошла к платформе. Это дожно было быть интересно.

Шоу возле отеля "Остров Сокровищ" - Около отеля " Остров сокровищ" можно наблюдать битву на Буккенерском заливе между английским судном и трехмачтовым пиратским кораблем "Эспаньола". Действие происходит на берегу залива с типично испанскими постройками на островах Карибского бассейна в 17-ом веке. Разыгрывается сцена, в которой разведка пиратов на лодке отплывает от английского судна и спешит с донесением к своим.

Перевод BadFairy и Ксюши


	35. Pour some sugar on me

Белла

Неужели я действительно собиралась это сделать? О боже, я собиралась. Именно об этом я думала, поднимаясь на островок, чтобы исполнить обещанный мною танец, за что нужно быть очень благодарной моему бойфренду. К счастью для меня и очень крохотного платья, в которое я была одета, мне пришлось ещё и подняться, чтобы добраться до острова.  
Как только я приблизилась, я услышала свист и улюлюканье. Прекрасно. Но я должна была помнить, что я делаю это для Эдварда. Так что я стояла на островке, а девушка, которая стояла там, ушла, оставив меня одну. Прекрасно. Я ждала следующей песни что начать.

"Step inside, walk this way "Шаг внутри, пройди по этому пути  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!" Ты и я крошка, эй, эй"

Потрясающе, мне нужно было танцевать под гимн стриптиза. Да, лучше всего к этому подошла песня Def Leppard - "Pour Some Sugar on Me", и она уже начала играть на заднем плане.

Эдвард

Только наблюдая за тем, как она стояла на острове, ожидая музыки, я уже был очень взволнован. Я повернулся вправо, когда почувствовал,что кто-то стоит близко ко мне.  
"Ты также взволнован, как и я?" - спросила Хайди  
"Я думаю, взволнованный это немного преуменьшение" - Я засмеялся, поскольку мы оба повернулись в стророну Беллы, которая выглядела невероятно сексуально, одетая в короткое шёлковое красное платье.

"Step inside, walk this way "Шаг внутри, пройди по этому пути  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!" Ты и я крошка, эй, эй"

Зазвучала гитара и барабан. Я был потрясён тем, как Белла хлестнула своими волосами.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on "Любовь как бомба, детка, давай садись  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone Жизнь как любитель с радарным телефоном  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp Выглядя как бродяга, как вамп  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?" Разрушающая женщина, могу ли я быть твоим мужчиной?"

Она начала покачивать своими бёдрами взад-вперёд, а затем схватилась за шест правой рукой и начала сексуально ходить вокруг него. Когда все вокруг начали кричать "Эй", она повернулась к нам спиной и стала перед шестом. Когда они крикнули это, она одтолкнулась назад и осталась на шесте только блогадаре крепкой хватке.

"Ничего себе" - сказала Хайди рядом со мной. Я мог только кивнуть.

"Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light "Попойка и всышка небольшого света  
Television lover, baby, go all night Телевизионный любитель, детка, двигайся всю ночь  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Когда-нибудь, в любое время, дай мне сахарку, сладенькая  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah" Маленькая невинная мисс, дай мне сахарку, да"

Она начала колебать своей грудью и отходила назад, получая при этом одобрительные свистки, которые мне не понравились. Затем, также как она сделала в наш первый поход в клуб, она наклонилась и начала медленно двигаться.

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up "Давай, возьми бутылку, взболтай её  
Break the bubble, break it up" Лопни пузырь, сломай её"

Она сделала вид, что встряхнула бутылку, но для меня, очень взволнованного в тот момент, "бутылка" выглядела как нечто другое. Это больше походило на то, как она погладит меня, и из-за этого моя эрекция начала неудержимо пульсировать.

"Pour some sugar on me "Дай мне немного сахара  
Ooh, in the name of love Ох, во имя любви  
Pour some sugar on me Дай мне немного сахара  
C'mon fire me up Давай, разожги меня  
Pour your sugar on me Дай мне немного сахара  
Oh, I can't get enough" Ох, я не могу насытится"

Она начала двигать своими бёдрами назад и вперёд, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже к поверхности острова, до тех пор, пока не села с раздвинутыми коленями.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet "Я - горячая, липкая конфетка  
From my head to my feet yeah" От головы до ног, да"

Ещё раз она встряхнула своими волосами и посмотрела прямо на меня с обольстительной улыбкой. Она перевела взгляд правее меня, и я увидел, что она смотрит на Хайди.  
"Я не делаю это в одиночку" - крикнула она. Хайди засмеялась и пожала плечами. А потом двинулась прямо к Белле и заняла шест рядом с Беллой.  
Прежде, чем начался следующий куплет, был проиграш, и девочки начали крутиться вокруг шестов. Я был очень удивлён тем, что Белла могла держаться на шесте, используя только свои руки. Но она делала это так гладко, вы могли бы подумать, что она делала это годами.

"Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! "Слушай! Красный свет, жёлтый свет, зелёный - вперёд!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show Сумасшелшая маленькая женщина на мужском шоу  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love Королева зеркал, манекенщица, ритм любви  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up Сладкая мечта, сахарин, расслабься

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little Ты должны сжать немного, сжать немного  
Tease a little more Дразни немного больше  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door Простой оператор приходит и стучиться в мою дверь  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Когда-нибудь, в любое время, дай мне сахарку, сладенькая  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah" Маленькая невинная мисс, дай мне сахарку, да"

Они начали танцевать вместе, приближаясь друг к другу, и Хайди немедленно подошла к Белле. К моему полному изумлению, Белла положила свои руки на бёдра Хайди. Но они танцевали недолго, и возвратились к своим шестам, практически поднимаясь на них.  
Хайди оказалась вниз головой и соскользнула на пол. Белла, одетая в короткое платье, только запрыгнула на шест и соскользнула вниз.

"Take a bottle, shake it up "Возьми бутылку, взболтай её  
Break the bubble, break it up Лопни пузырь, сломай её  
Pour some sugar on me Дай мне немного сахара  
Ooh, in the name of love Ох, во имя любви  
Pour some sugar on me Дай мне немного сахара  
C'mon fire me up Давай, разожги меня  
Pour your sugar on me Дай мне немного сахара  
Oh, I can't get enough Ох, я не могу насытиться

I'm hot, sticky sweet Я - гарячая, липкая конфетка  
From my head to my feet yeah" От головы до ног, да"

Они снова начали танцевать вместе, и Белла даже посмеялась над ситуацией. Я любил, когда она выглядела весёлой. Это делало танец ещё более соблазнительным.  
Когда заиграла соло гитара, они возратились к выполнению трюков на шесте, и я был просто ошеломлён тем, как Белла контролировала верхнюю часть своего тела. Каждый момент и движение она контролировала. Я почти перестал себя контролировать, когда она скользила вокруг шеста, открывая ноги и вращаясь вокруг него.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream "Ты получила персики, я получил крем  
Sweet to taste, saccharine Сладкий вкус, сахарин  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet Потому что я горяч, скажи, липкая конфетка  
From my head, my head, to my feet " От моей головы, моей головы до ног"

Она стала идти ко мне и спрыгнула прямо в мои объятья.Она освободилась от моей захвата и начала теряться об меня, заставляя меня стонать. Я мог почувствовать её улыбку, когда она продолжала эту удивительную пытку.

"Do you take sugar? one lump or two?" "Ты возьмёшь сахар? Один кусочек, или два?"

Она фактически схватила мою промежность в это время. Ничего себе, она стала смелой сегодня вечером. До конца песни я не мог наслодиться её поцелуями. Её рот, её ухо, её шея, ложбинка между грудей, которые были видны. Везде, где я мог дотронуться, я целовал, дизал и сосал.  
"Я думаю, тебе понравилось шоу" - захихикала она, а я не мог оставить её кожу хоть на секунду.  
"Это мягко сказано" - ответил я и лизнул её ключицу, от чего она начала задыхаться.  
"Гм...Эдвард...о боже. Может...нам стоит...гм...уйти" - сказала она заикаясь, когда я начал масировать её бёдра.  
"Я не думаю, что смогу пойти, чтобы кто-нибудь не заметил моё нынешнее состояние" - сказал я честно. Я не был в том состоянии, чтобы идти куда-нибудь в этот момент.  
"Ладно, я подожду тебя" - засмеялась она и пошла к бару. Она села и начала смотреть на меня, как будто ждала, что моя маленькая проблема уйдёт.  
Она подсознательно скрестила ноги, показывая, какими они были длинными и гладкими. Всё, что я мог делать, так это представить, как они оборачиваются вокруг моего торса. Что в конечном счёте совсем не помогало.  
"Ты знаешь, это совсем не помогает" - сказал я.  
"Извини, я не буду на тебя смотреть" - захихикала она, отворачиваясь в сторону бара. Ну, это немного помогло, наверне.

Белла

Это была ужасная мисль, но мне нравилось то, что Эдвард так занервничал из-за моего маленького танца.  
"Эй, это был очень хороший танец" - сказал парень справа от меня. Я повернулась и подняла бровь - "Ты делаешь это для проживання"  
На этот раз я подняла обе брови в удивлении, а затем стрельнула в него глазами  
"Не говори со мной" - сказала я ледяным голосом. Проклятье, Розали должна извести меня.  
"Я могу не только говорить, крошка" - ответил он.  
"Ладно, не называй меня крошка" - сказала я, поднимаясь.  
"Белла, есть проблема?" - спросил Эдвард, который немедленно подошёл и злобно сверкал глазами, смотря на придурка, который тепер был напротив меня.  
"Извини, мужик. Я не знал, что она занята" - сказал парень, защищаясь.  
"Даже если бы она и не была занята, ты не должен обращаться с женщиной, как с куском мяса" - почти рычал Эдвард. - "Хоть немного уважай", - он положил руку мне на талию и м'яко потянул меня к дверям клуба.  
"Ой, вы ребята уже уходите?" - спросила она. - "С кем же мне тепер тусить?"  
Я засмеялась.  
"Хайди, я почти уверена, что у тебя не будет проблем в поисках с кем потусить" - сказала я. Я не была лесбиянкой, но она была великолепна. Похожа на Розали. Это была небольшая лесть, что-кто такой прекрасный хотел меня.  
"Ладно, но пожалуйста, заверьте меня, что мы ещё увидимся перед вашим отъездом"  
"Естественно", - засм ялась я. - "В конце концов, ты же мой партнёр по шестам".  
"Проклятье, точно. И если я корда-нибудь услушу, что ты делаешь это с кем-нибудь другим, я его убью" - улыбнулась она.  
Я услышала хихиканье Эдварда, когда мы выходили из бара и шли к отелю "Венецианец".  
Там был человек, стоящий около лифта. Он проверил наш карточку-ключ, чтобы мы могли доказать, что это был наш отель. Его глаза пожирали меня, а затем он посмотрел на Эдварда и смотрел довольно долго. Мы вошли в лифт, и я начала смеяться.  
"Что смешного?" - спросил Эдвард с улыбкой.  
"Я клянусь, на тебя смотрят больше парней, чем на меня" - засмеялась я.  
Он закатил глаза.  
"Ты преувеличиваешь" - сказал он. - "Поверь мне, никто в клубе даже не заметил меня, когда ты танцевала" - заверил он, открывая дверь нашего номера.  
Он немедленно закрыл дверь и схватил меня.  
"Разговор не о чём" - сказал он и поцеловал меня со всей страстью, которую мы оба чувствовали.  
Когда он, наконец, отстранился, наше дыхание было прерванным. Я хотела его и уже чувствовала тяжесть внизу живота.  
Он спустился вниз и начал целовать ложбинку между груди, заставляя меня шептать "Эдвард" - это было всё, на что я была способна.  
Он проник под моё платье и начал играть с моими трусиками, снова целуя меня. Его пальцы никогда не входили, они только играли с краями моего нижнего белья, мучая меня.  
"Это несправедливо. Я никогда не мучаю тебя" - возмутилась я, но не слишком убедительно, потому что Эдвард очерчивал своим моим языком моё ушко.  
Он только хихикнул.  
"А как ты называешь то, что делала для меня в клубе?" - спросил он, проводя своими губами по моему плечу.  
"Это была+твоя+идея" - сказала я, учащенно дыша.  
Он встал и отошел от меня. Я слегка захныкала от того, что не могу ощущать его тело, рядом с моим.  
Он положил свои руки мне на живот. Он начал водить своими руками от живота плвно поднимаясь вверх и мягко сжимая мои груди. Я выгнула спину, навстречу от его прикосновений.  
Он наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо  
"Я хотел бы делать это всю ночь подряд".  
Так всё, достаточно. Он просто играет со мной. Я одтолкнула его.  
Он посмотрел на меня обижено и немного смущённо, но я продолжала игру. Быстрее, чем это было возможно, я сняла своё платье, и тебе осталась в одном белье.  
"Итак, мистер Каллен. Хватит твоих игр. Я иду в спальню. Если хочешь войти в ту комноту, тебе следует быть в белье" - сказала я серьёзно и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Но он схватил меня и повернул к себе, и я оказалась прижатой к его груди.  
Он начал целовать меня и растёгивать свою рубашку, в то время как я растёгивала его пояс и молнию на штанах. Его штаны и рубашка упали одновременно. Теперь уже было лучше.  
"Ты не представляешь, насколько ты сексуальна, когда ты такая требовательная" - хрипло прошептал он мне, поднимая на руки и неся меня в комноту.  
Я перекатилась и теперь я была сверху. Он стащил мои трусики и я попыталась сделать с ним тоже самое.  
Я начала целовать его грудь, но он перекатился и теперь он был сверху.  
"Извини, любимая, но я не могу дольше ждать". Я кивнула и мы поцеловались. А потом он вошёл в меня.  
Я таяла от его поцелуя, двигаясь навстречу ему. Одни только слова не могли описать то удивительное чувство, когда Эдвард был во мне.Наше дыхание ускорилось, когда он начал двигаться быстрее. С каждым толчком он вдавливал меня в матрас всё глубже и глубже. Это вероятнее всего из-за танца, потому что раньше он никогда не набрасывался на меня с такой силой.  
Я едва могла дышать, не говоря уже о звуках. Я только могла кричать "да", и каждый раз, когда я кричала, он начинал двигаться быстрее.  
"Да"  
"Хорошо, тебе нравиться" - прорычал он, всё глубже входя в меня.  
"Обожемой!"  
Он рычал, и его темп ускорился, а глаза закрылись. Я бы закрыла и свои, но он был так прекрасен в момент страсти. И именно я её вызвала.  
Наконец мои стенки начали сужаться, и я почувствовала приближение оргазма. Я кончила так же сильно, как и всегда, выкрикивая его имя. Вскоре, он тоже кончил.  
Он лёг сверху меня, оставаясь всё ещё во мне. Он начал целовать мою грудь, а его руки начали гладить мои бёдра.Он снова твердел внутри меня, и я поняла, что это будет долгая и великолепная ночь.

Эдвард

После последнего из наших раундов, я не хотел выходить из неё, но мы оба были очень измотаны. Она захныкала, когда я вышел и лёг рядом с ней.  
"Что-то не так?" - я испугался, что причинил ей боль.  
"Моё тело уже скучает по тебе" - хихикнула она. - "Это всё".  
Я улыбнулся ей и потянулся за одеялом.  
"Эдвард, моё тело слишком гаречее сейчас, чтобы укрываться" - пожаловалась она.  
"Я знаю, но если твоё тело не будет прекрыто, я не думаю, что смогу остановить себя" - объяснил я. Её тело было таким возбуждающим.  
Она хихикнула и укрылась, а затем повернулась ко мне. Я прижал её к своей груди и поцеловал в её удивительно нежное плечо.  
"Эдвард" - хихикнула она. - "Я всё ещё могу тебя чувствовать".  
"Извини. Хочешь, чтобы я отодвинулся?" - спросил я, не желая причинять ей неудобства.  
"Нет" - вздохнула она. Я обнял её поверх одеяла, потому что если бы я дотронулся до её восхитительной кожи, то это могло бы прибавить проблемку. Я улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
Я поцеловал мою Беллу в лоб и стал прислушиваться к её дыханию. Оно замедлялось и становилось более глубоким, она засыпала.

Когда я проснулся на следующее утро, Беллы рядом не было. Я сел в кровати и услышал, как работает душ. Я тут же пошёл к ней и обернул своими руками её тело.  
"Доброе утро" - защебетала она. Я любил, когда она была такая счастливая.  
"Доброе утро" - прошептал я.  
"Эдвард, не сейчас. Я думаю, моё тело нуждается в отдыхе" - сказала она и повернулась ко мне лицом.  
"Что. Я ничего не делаю" - ответил я невинно.  
"Но ты думал об этом" - улыбнулась она. - "Итак. Что сегодня на повестке дня?" - спросила она поворачиваясь и беря в руки шампунь.  
Я начал намыливать своё тело и стирать пот со вчерашней ночи.  
"Не много. это будет день отдыха. Но на ночь я кое-что запланировал. И ты оденешь своё новое платье" - сказал я.  
"Похоже, будет весело"  
"Я тоже так думаю. Мы могли бы походить немного, а потом зайти в "Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville" и пообедать" - сказал я.  
"Классно. Я всегда хотела туда сходить. Это там всё время играют одну и ту же музыку?" - спросила она со смехом.  
Я поцеловал её щеку. Она была такая милая.  
"Не знаю. Но мы скоро узнаем"  
"Не могу дождаться".  
Мы помылись и начали одеваться. Ничего особенного. Только шорты и рубашка, в случии Беллы - топик. Я клянусь, это девушка выглядит заманчиво, в чём бы она не была одета.  
"Готова к весёлому и раслабляющему дню?" - спросил я.  
"О да. Я думаю, мы оба нуждаемся в этом после вчерашней ночи, которая, кстати, была потрясающей" - сказала она с обольстительной улыбкой.  
Прямо тогда, я поклялся, что возьму беллу в поездку, где не будет ничего, кроме кровати. Я любил её так сильно, что готов был быть там с ней вечно.  
Но прямо сейчас ей нужно было увидеть ещё много всего.  
Да, я так и сделаю, но прямо сейчас, она должна увидеть, какой всё-таки удивительный Вегас.

За перевод спасибо Ксюше


	36. Разговаривай со мной грязно

BPOV

Мы вышли на улицу, чтобы провести прекрасный день на палящем солнце, гуляя по пляжу. Даже днем это было красиво. Вместо ярких огней и вывесок, я теперь разглядывала яркие цвета гостиницы Harrah и великолепные фонтаны рядом с гостиницей Caesar.

- Удивительно, - сказала я, не способная оторвать взгляд от окружающей меня красоты. Находясь здесь, я чувствовала себя, словно, в собственном маленьком мирке. Мир без проблем и забот.

- Эй, не хочешь заказать Горяченьких Малышек? – спросила я Эдварда, смеясь, как только увидела грузовик с нарисованной женщиной и номером телефона для вызова "горячих малышек" (прим.автора: это истинная правда. Мой младший брат и я насчитали 32 таких грузовика за 5 дней проведенных там… lol).

- Думаю, у меня такая есть уже, - захихикал Эдвард, обнимая меня за талию.

Его рука оставалась на моей талии, пока мы гуляли. Мы заходили в какие-то гостиницы и казино, только чтобы посмотреть, как они выглядели. В O'Shea был маленький ресторанчик позади казино, с подземными переходами и Burger King.

Недалеко от гостиницы находился McDonald's. В отдельном здании находился Panda Express и другие рестораны.

Мы пошли к Flamingo Hilton. Мы вошли в отель, и у меня создалось такое впечатление, будто разорвалась бомба с Pepto-bismal (прим перев.: pepto bismol. Это типо универсальное обезболивающее, ярко-розового цвета: . ). Все вокруг было розовым. Эдвард рассмеялся выражению моего лица. Розовые неоновые лампы висели под потолком, освещая комнату розовым светом.

Войдя в казино при отеле, мы пошли к небольшому стэнду, посвященному Тони Брэкстон. она выступала в этом отеле, поэтому ее рекламы были повсюду. Не говоря уже об огромной фотографии, которая занимала целую стену отеля. Глядя на это фото, я подумала, а как же люди смотрят в окна, ведь ничего не видно. Я улыбнулась этой мысли.

- О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Эдвард, заметив мою глупую улыбку.

Я пожала плечами.  
- Смотрю на плакат Тони Брэкстон на всю стену, - рассмеялась я.

- Хотела бы ты увидеть себя на стене гостиницы? – рассмеялся он.

- Хм… нет. Определенно, нет, - смеялась я. – Но я бы не отказалась увидеть тебя там. Город действительно выглядел бы лучше, - сказала я, поцеловав его в щеку.

Он закатил глаза.  
- О, спасибо, - я лишь рассмеялась над ним.

- Ого, мистер Каллен, неужели вы покраснели? – улыбнулась я самодовольно.

- Что? Неужели только симпатичной брюнетке, которая является моей девушкой, можно краснеть? – спросил он, подняв бровь, но я видела легкую улыбку на его губах.

- Эй, это так приятно, что ты тоже краснеешь, - сказала я, погладив его по щеке.

- Ладно, на этом и остановимся, - смеялся он, взяв мою руку и поцеловав ее.

Мы прошли ко коридору до конца, где увидели ярко-зеленую неоновую вывеску "Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville"

- Круто, - сказала я, когда мы зашли в магазин подарков. – Где мы поедим? – повернувшись к Эдварду, спросила я.

- Это магазин подарков. Ресторан дальше, - объяснил он.

Я осмотрела магазин и нашла бледно-желтую майку с надписью: "Трать все. Margaritavill, Лас-Вегас." Я рассмеялась, когда взяла ее в руки.

- Эй, Эдвард, как думаешь, не должны ли мы ее купить для Элис и заставить носить? – спросила я, не способная сдержать смех.

- Думаю, что она сначала наорет на нас, а потом сожжет майку, - рассмеялся он.

Мы еще несколько минут рассматривали подарки.

- Знаешь, что самое забавное в Лас-Вегасе? – спросила я его.

- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, - попросил он, улыбаясь. – Мне нравится знать, о чем ты думаешь.

- В Лас-Вегасе все – туристы. Ты не должен волноваться, что не похож на остальных, как волновался бы, если бы оказался, например, во Франции и носил забавный рюкзачок. Здесь все туристы, и поэтому никто не может осуждать тебя, даже если ты носишь этот самый смешной рюкзак, - рассмеялась я.

Эдвард поцеловал меня в макушку.  
- Ах, Белла. Мне так нравится ход твоих мыслей. Твои мысли иногда такие странные, - рассмеялся в ответ он.

Я сделала несколько шагов назад, чтобы посмотреть на него недоверчиво.  
- Я мыслю странно? И это я слышу от мужчины, который мечтает оказаться на месте Тома Круза в фильме «Рискованный бизнес», - ответила я.

- Я никогда не говорил, что это была моя сексуальная фантазия, - защищался он.

- О, да неужели? – спросила я, подходя ближе к нему и обнимая за талию. Став на цыпочки, я подарила ему невинный поцелуй. – И каковы же твои сексуальные фантазии тогда?

- Не сейчас, - ответил он, улыбаясь. Проклятая его улыбка и он сам, настолько сексуальный.

- Прекрасно, но я хочу услышать об этом позже, - предупредила я его.

- Хорошо, - захихикал он. – Но пока, пойдем, пообедаем, - сказав это, он обнял меня за талию и повел к ресторану.

- Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в Margaritaville, - сказала официантка, задержав взгляд на Эдварде. Боже, как это раздражает, когда твой парень так красив.

- Здравствуйте. Нас двое, спасибо, - ответил Эдвард вежливо.

Она провела нас к маленькому столику на двоих и вручила меню.  
- Хотите заказать напитки? – спросила она, слишком близко наклонившись к Эдварду.

- Две Маргариты, пожалуйста, - ответил Эдвард, не смотря на нее, но уставившись на меня, чем заставил меня покраснеть и отвернуться. Он захихикал, и официантка, поняв, что на нее не обратили внимания, ушла.

- Маргарита? – спросила я, поднимая бровь.

- Я знаю, что ты не пьешь. Но посмотри, где мы. Ты должна, по крайней мере, отпить глоток. Согласна?

- И что мне с этого будет? – спросила я, в то время как подошла официантка.

- Ты получишь то, чего хочешь больше всего, - ответил он, приближаясь ко мне, пока официантка ставила наши напитки. На его губах играла обольстительная улыбка.

- И ты думаешь, что знаешь, что это? – спросила я сомнительно. Он кивнул и наклонился через стол. Я заметила официантку, которая топталась возле стола, подслушивая. – И что же это может быть?

- Я буду говорить так грязно, что с твоих трусиков будет капать, - он сказал это не шепотом. Это было сказано громко. Очевидно, достаточно громко, чтобы услышала официантка, которая уронила поднос.

Я на самом деле не могла обвинять ее, со мной бы произошло то же самое. Фактически, я замерла на стуле, даже забыв о дыхании. Эдвард просто сидел и смотрел в меню с самодовольной улыбкой.

Он посмотрел на меня из-под своих ресниц.  
- Предположу, что был прав, - и все, что я могла сделать, это просто кивнуть. Он захихикал, наблюдая за моей реакцией. Я схватила свою Маргариту и отпила большой глоток, заставив смеяться его еще громче.

- Хм… может… я… я подразумеваю, действительно ли вы готовы? Сделать заказ, я имею в виду? – спросила официантка, уставившись на Эдварда, тяжело дыша, и я клянусь, я могла услышать стук ее сердца.

Эдвард заказал нам чизбургеры, и она исчезла очень быстро, чтобы выполнить наш заказ.

- Похоже, я не единственная, кто услышал твое небольшое замечание, - улыбнулась я.

- Не важно. Ты единственная, для кого я это сделаю, - ответил он, сексуально улыбнувшись.

- Эдвард, - предупредила я. – Ты должен вести себя хорошо.

- И почему это? – спросил он. И снова официантка выбрала подходящее время. Но я думаю, что она уже поняла, что Эдвард принадлежит мне, поэтому я продолжала, словно ее здесь и не было.

- Потому что я еле себя сдерживаю, чтобы не набросить на тебя прямо тут, - сказала я как-само-собой-разумеющееся.

Официантка замерла на несколько секунд, прежде чем поставить перед нами тарелки.

- И с чего ты взяла, что я тебя остановлю? – спросил Эдвард, с его проклятой сексуальной улыбочкой.

Я посмотрела на нашу бедную официантку, которая выглядела так, словно потеряет сейчас сознание. Но вместо этого она убежала от нашего столика, хотя я видела, что она наблюдает за Эдвардом издалека.

- Ты очень непослушный сегодня, Эдвард Энтони Каллен, - сказала я тоном матери, отчитывающей своего ребенка.

Он только рассмеялся над моими словами.  
- Хорошо, давай поедим? Мы же не хотим, чтобы бедная официантка упала в обморок?

Я рассмеялась, а потом взяла свой бургер и начала есть.

Обед проходил очень хорошо. И мы провели время, шутя и разговаривая. Мы играли в игру, в которой пытались подобрать имена людям в ресторане. Когда кто-то проходил мимо нашего столика, мы называли случайное имя, чтобы посмотреть окажется ли имя настоящим.

- Лео? – спросила я, когда парень нашего возраста прошел мимо столика. К нашему удивлению, он повернулся к нам.

- Да? – спросил он.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда, в глазах которого светилась насмешка, словно он спрашивал 'и что ты собираешься делать сейчас?'

- Я… Анастасия, - сказала я, придумав себе имя, которое мне всегда нравилось.

- Прости. Я не помню тебя, - ответил он. – Думаю, если бы мы были знакомы, я бы запомнил такую великолепную девушку, - сказал он, что заставило меня покраснеть. Я могла услышать почти рычание Эдварда.

- Думаю, что ты не помнишь меня. Мы окончили школу уже давным-давно, - сказала я, сочиняя на ходу.

- Хорошо, у нас были какие-нибудь совместные уроки? – спросил он, пытаясь вспомнить меня.

- Я пригласила тебя на школьный балл, - сказала я ему.

- Ты приглашала? Я не помню.

- Ты отказал мне, - сообщила я ему о его якобы действиях.

- Подожди-ка, я тебя помню. Ничего себе… - он замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить имя.

- Анастасия, - напомнил ему Эдвард.

- Я знаю, - сказал он Эдварду. – Прости. Но у меня была девушка в то время.

- Я знаю, - ответила я, отводя взгляд. – Ладно, было приятно увидеть тебя снова, - сказала я, чтобы он уже ушел.

- Эй, может, дашь свой номер, и мы сможем тогда наверстать упущенное, - сказал он с надеждой.

- Прости, я не знаю свой номер. Я скоро уезжаю в Австралию, - сказала я ему.

- Ладно, было приятно увидеть тебя, - сказал он перед уходом.

Я выдохнула, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Эдвард не мог больше себя сдерживать и истерично рассмеялся. Он хлопал в ладоши.  
- Это было великолепно, - похвалил он меня.

- Спасибо, - рассмеялась я. – Не плохо для меня, а?

- Не за что.

Мы заплатили, и Эдвард предложил вернуться в гостиницу, чтобы подготовиться к вечернему сюрпризу.

Я уложила волосы и сделала макияж, пока он переодевался в гостиной, рядом со мной. Я сказала ему, что здесь была лучше освещение, но на самом деле я просто хотела посмотреть, как он раздевается.

Я пошла в ванную и надела красивое белое платье, на покупке которого настоял Эдвард.

Я вышла из ванной, и увидела уже собранного Эдварда в черном смокинге, который выглядел великолепно. На самом деле… Я фактически забыла дышать.

- ВАУ,- сказал он, смотря на меня. – Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - он подошел ко мне. – О, но кое-чего не хватает.

- Вау, ты знаешь, как очаровать девушку, - сказала я с сарказмом. – Ты выглядишь хорошо, НО, чего-то не хватает. Это заставил меня чувствовать себя лучше.

- Твои украшения, глупышка, - рассмеялся он, подходя к комоду и доставая коробочку с драгоценностями.

Он помог мне надеть ожерелье, пока я застегивала сережки, смотрясь в зеркало. Когда он закончил, он перекинул все мои волосы через мое левое плечо и поцеловал шею сзади.

Я вздохнула и прислонилась спиной к его груди. Он наклонился, чтобы проложить дорожку поцелуев по шее, прежде чем оторваться.  
- Мы должны идти. Я не хочу опоздать.

Он протянул мне руку, которую я с удовольствием схватила.

Когда мы вышли из лифта в холл, я почувствовала себя драгоценностью рядом с самым красивым мужчиной на планете.

- Эдвард, куда мы идем? Я не одета, чтобы идти на пляж, - рассмеялась я.

- Мы собираемся посмотреть Phantom of the Opera (прим.перев.: мюзикл «Призрак оперы»), - сказал он широко улыбаясь.

Я посмотрела на него глазами, заполняющимися слезами.  
- Правда? – я не могла поверить в это. Я всегда хотела посмотреть егоо, но смирилась, что никогда не увижу. Но я была здесь, с мужчиной своей мечты, делая то, что считала невозможным.

- Правда, - он поцеловал меня в щеку.

***

Представление было феноменальным. И даже больше! Театр, сцена, пение, и Эдвард. Не было ничего, что сможет сделать эту ночь еще лучше.

Эдвард протянул свою руку, и я взяла ее, даже не осознавая.  
- Тебе понравилось? – спросил он, когда мы вышли.

- Я просто думаю, что это ночь не может, наверное, стать еще лучше, - сказала я ему. Он продолжал идти, и я заметила, что мы направляемся к дверям гостиницы. – Эдвард, куда мы идем?

- Еще одна остановка, прежде чем мы вернемся в номер.

Как только ночь опустилась на землю, улицы выглядели так же, как в кино про Вегас. Невероятно красиво. Повсюду горели огни, создавая благоприятную для ночной жизни атмосферу.

Мы остановились перед Bellagio, каменным сооружением с текущей водой, перед гостиницей.

- Что мы делаем? – спросила я. Я прислонилась к бортику, и Эдвард обнял меня сзади.

- Мой последний сюрприз, - прошептал он мне на ухо. – Может начаться в любой момент.

И он был прав. Тихая мелодия Claire De Lune собрала толпу вокруг нас, и блокировала любой шум с улицы. Вода полетела на 100 футов в воздух, великолепно гармонируя с музыкой.

Я с восхищением смотрела, как вода продолжает танцевать в воздухе. Это было волшебное соединение песни и постановки.

Позади себя я могла почувствовать, как Эдвард прижал меня сильнее к себе.

- Я очень люблю тебя. Я не смогу жить без тебя, зная, на что похожа жизнь рядом с тобой. Ты моя жизнь. Моя навсегда. Моя единственная, настоящая любовь, - шептал он. А потом фонтаны остановились, и толпа начала рассеиваться.

- Это было невероятно, - сказала я, прежде чем поцеловать его в щеку.

- Хорошо, я рад, что тебе понравилось. Теперь давай избавим тебя от этой одежды и пойдем, займемся кое-чем интересным?

- Конечно. Ты держишь все в своих руках.

Я хотела бегом бежать к нашему номеру. Чем быстрее я туда доберусь, тем быстрее… ладно… вы знаете. Чтобы Эдвард не узнал, сколько у него власти надо мной, я решила оставаться спокойной. Хорошо, ну, в общем, я попыталась оставаться спокойной.

Когда мы, в конце концов, добрались до номера, я помчалась к одному из чемоданов и вытащила сексуальный темно-синий комплект белья и понеслась в ванную, прежде чем Эдвард мог увидеть, что у меня в руках. С такой скоростью, на какую я только была способна, я сняла платье и повесила его на вешалку. Скользнув в белье, я вышла в комнату.

Оказавшись в комнате, я к своему удивлению, заметила Эдварда в одних только черных боксерах. И даже в этом он выглядел чертовски сексуально.

- Ты кое-что забыла, - сказал он, подходя ко мне. Мое дыхание перехватило, наблюдая за его медленными движениями.

Он положил руки мне на плечи и медленно повернул меня. Я поняла, что он снимает мое ожерелье, и я немедленно принялась снимать сережки.

Когда он закончил, он прошептал мне:  
- Почему бы тебе не сесть на кровать, - я кивнула и последовала его предложению.

Он присоединился ко мне, садясь рядом со мной.  
- У меня есть правила, - промурлыкал он.

Я тяжело сглотнула от хриплого тона, который он использовал.  
- Хорошо, - я хотела сказать, но вышло какое-то удушливое звучание.

- Во-первых, ты остаешься в белье, пока я не решу его снять, - проинструктировал он. Я кивнула. – Во-вторых, тебе не разрешается касаться себя или меня. Я, однако, могу сделать все, что захочу, - продолжил он, проводя носом вдоль моего подбородка, и уже заставил меня извиваться.

Эдвард глубоко вздохнул, словно, вдыхал мой аромат.  
- О, Белла, ты хоть представляешь, что я хочу сделать с тобой? – спросил он низким голосом.

Я снова сглотнула.  
- Скажи мне, - сказала я, затаив дыхание.

- Ты уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе? – спросил он, играя со мной.

Я отрицательно покачала головой.

- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе, как собираюсь склониться над твоим телом, чтобы наша кожа соприкасалась. Как я наклонюсь и захвачу твои губы своими, не сжалившись над тобой. И когда тебе понадобиться воздух, чтобы дышать, я не остановлюсь, пока ты не попросишь меня.  
Я хочу ласкать твое тело через одежду, в то время как ты будешь желать, чтобы я прикоснулся к твоему обнаженному телу. Я хочу раздеть тебя так медленно, что только мысль о том, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать, заставит тебя сойти с ума от желания. Ты можешь сойти с ума, не так ли? – спросил он, склонившись и поцеловав мою правую грудь, прежде чем облизать ее.

- Однажды ты будешь полностью в моем распоряжении, и я хочу облизать тебя, начиная с шеи и вниз, твои груди, пока буду ласкать их, - я в подтверждение своих слов он схватил каждую грудь и ласкал их, заставив меня застонать. - Я хочу опустить свою руку вниз, чтобы почувствовать твою мокрую и возбужденную киску, ожидающую меня. Сжать тебя и сдерживать твой оргазм. И когда почувствую твои соки на руке, я буду только наблюдать, как ты извиваешься подо мной.  
Я медленно буду целовать твой живот, пока не смогу почувствовать запах твоего возбуждения. Я начну целовать твою киску. Пробуя, насколько ты влажная. Я поцелую тебя снова, и снова, но не сделаю ничего больше.

Я почувствовала, что мои трусики становятся мокрыми, и я пыталась сопротивляться тому, чтобы коснуться себя… или Эдварда. Но ощущения были слишком сильными, и моя рука дернулась.

В мгновение ока, Эдвард оказался на мне, прижимая к кровати.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты долго и грубо сосала мой член. Ты сможешь сделать это? Да, малышка, я знаю, что ты сможешь, - прошептал он мне последнюю часть на ухо. – И когда я кончу тебе в рот, я хочу, чтобы ты улыбнулась, пока будешь глотать мою сперму.

Я извивалась под ним, когда почувствовала, как он потерся своей эрекцией, скрытой в боксерах, об меня.

- Но это – только начало, - уверил он меня. - Я загоню свой член в твою влажную и напряженную киску, чувствуя, как ты охватываешь меня и сжимаешь. Я бы сосал и облизывал твою грудь грубо, пока ты не простонешь мое имя. Я войду в тебя так грубо, что ты почувствуешь меня у себя в груди. Не будет никаких нежностей. Никаких ласк. Только грубость. Fuck, - он медленно проговорил последние предложения, делая акцент на последние три слова.

Я закричала, не в силах выслушивать больше это.

Он скатился с меня, ложась рядом. Он стянул мой лифчик за секунду, и вернулся к пытке. Он сосал мою правую грудь, и я не могла не потянуть его голову ближе к своему телу.

Он откинул мои руки.  
- Белла. Ты плохая девочка. Ты нарушила правило номер два. И теперь я должен наказать тебя. Но тебе же нравится это. Тебе нравится быть наказанной.

Его рука пробежалась по моему животу к разрезу, заставляя меня задохнуться от чувства контакта. Он поднес палец к своему рту и облизал его.  
- Кажется, ты наслаждаешься этим, - размышлял он.

- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, - просила я.

- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, что? – спросил он.

Я не могла говорить, я должна была почувствовать его.

- Я… должна.. почувствовать тебя, - я задыхалась на каждом слове.

Он пожал плечами и встал с кровати.  
- Очень хорошо, - он избавился от своих боксеров и вернулся обратно, ложась сверху на меня.

Я облегченно вздохнула, когда он стянул мои трусики и поднес их к своему носу, нюхая.  
- Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если я оставлю их себе, - сказал он, положив их рядом.

- Оставляй, что хочешь, только… пожалуйста, - попросила я снова.

- Ты хочешь почувствовать, каким твердым ты меня делаешь, - сказал он. Это был не вопрос, он знал, чего я хотела.

Он потерся об меня, но не входил. Я застонала, почувствовав его.

- Пожалуйста, - просила я снова.

- Что ты хочешь? Я хочу, чтобы ты сказала это, - ответил он, и я могла с уверенностью сказать, что ему тоже становилось труднее себя сдерживать. Его голос был напряженным.

Я посмотрела ему в глаза.  
- Трахни меня тяжело и грубо, - сказала я, собрав все силы.

Он неожиданно вошел в меня, будто это было всем, в чем он нуждался.  
- Боже, твоя киска так восхитительна! – зарычал он, двигаясь резко и грубо, как он и обещал.

Я кончила, но он не останавливался. Он продолжал толкать глубже.

- О, Боже, Эдвард! – закричала я.

- Мы даже еще не финишировали, - задыхаясь, произнес он, продолжая свои толчки. – Твоя киска нуждается во мне, и мой член нуждается в тебе. Боже, ты великолепна.

Он сделал еще несколько толчков, прежде чем его тело задрожало, и он кончил тоже. Но он не выходил из меня.

- О, мой Бог, - дышала тяжело я.

- Я разве сказал, что мы закончили? – спросил он, облизав кожу между моих грудей, прежде чем грубо меня поцеловать.

_  
__**Переводчик: Bella-Olya**_


	37. Всю ночь на пролет

EPOV

Я еще в жизни никогда так не разговаривал. Но Белла хотела этого, и я не собирался ей отказывать. Я дам ей все, что она пожелает. К тому же, это хорошая возможность для меня проделать с ней все, что я только захочу.  
Я рассмеялся тому, как она взволновалась после того, как я сказал, что мы еще не закончили. И мы на самом деле не закончили. Сев, я оперся о спинку кровати, а Белла повернулась и смущенно посмотрела на меня.  
- Я думала, ты сказал, что мы еще не закончили, - сказала она, смущенная моей сменой позиции.  
Я улыбнулся:  
- Ну, тогда тебе придется взобраться на меня и что-то предпринять, - сказал я, все еще чуть дыша.  
Она поднялась и, встав на четвереньки, поползла ко мне с сексуальной улыбкой на губах.  
- Что это у нас? – улыбнулась она и, оседлав меня, нависла над моим возбужденным членом.  
Наклонившись, я лизнул ее губки, а потом игриво прикусил нижнюю, заставив ее сладко застонать.  
- Ты будешь объезжать меня так сильно, что тебе покажется, будто тебя разрывают на части, - сказал я ей. Это была не просьба, это был приказ.  
Она буквально упала на меня, позволив мне до конца проникнуть в ее глубины. Я почувствовал, как голова откинулась назад, а глаза закрылись, кода она начала раскачиваться на мне взад и вперед.  
Через некоторое время я смог открыть глаза, чтобы насладиться невероятной эротической сценой, что разыгрывалась прямо передо мной.  
Белла двигалась теперь вверх и вниз, голова слегка запрокинута назад, глаза закрыты, а грудки подпрыгивают в такт ее движениям. В порыве страсти она была просто ослепительна. Я не мог перестать смотреть на нее, когда она вот так закусывала свою пухлую красную губку.  
Вытянув руки, я стал массировать ее груди, и она простонала мое имя. Боже, как же я любил, когда мое имя стоном срывалось с ее губ. Знание того, что я могу пробудить в ней эту необузданную, дикую сущность возбуждало само по себе.  
Пока моя левая рука продолжала ласкать ее грудь, правой я скользнул вниз по ее телу, пока не нашел клитор. Я начал тереть его, и Белла задвигалась на мне еще быстрее, пока я не почувствовал, как ее упругие стенки сжимаются вокруг меня и она снова кончает.  
Истощенная, она скатилась с меня, и я решил дать ей немного отдохнуть…пока.  
Ее дыхание было неровным, и мне нравилось наблюдать за тем, как вздымается и опадает ее грудь с каждым вдохом. Не то, чтобы я сейчас был в лучшем состоянии.

BPOV

Думаю, он решил позволить мне немного отдохнуть, и я была ему за это благодарна. Хотела бы я заниматься с ним любовью без остановки и не уставать при этом, но, к сожалению, наши тела не приспособлены для этого.  
Я перекатилась и положила голову на его вспотевшую грудь, которая двигалась в ритме его дыхания. Поцеловав местечко рядом с его соском, я снова положила голову ему на грудь.  
- Я…это…ммм, - это было самое связное предложение, на которое я в данный момент была способна.  
Он устало усмехнулся.  
- Это серьезное преуменьшение.  
Я просто кивнула. Может, когда-нибудь, я не буду так сильно его хотеть.  
- Может однажды я не буду так сильно хотеть тебя, - рассмеялась я.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду? – в недоумении спросил он.  
- Я имею в виду, что хотела бы не уставать так быстро. Я уже скучаю по тому чувству, когда мы слиты воедино. Это невероятно, - я снова поцеловала его грудь и, высунув язык, лизнула его соленую от пота кожу.  
- Ммм…если ты хочешь отдохнуть, то лучше этого не делать, - предупредил он меня, и я улыбнулась.  
Она натянул на нас тонкую простыню, и я перевернулась, чтобы видеть его. Эдвард среагировал на мое движение тут же и перекатился так, чтобы лежать ко мне лицом.  
- Эдвард, у тебя есть фантазия? – с любопытством спросила я. Мне хотелось знать, чего он хочет.  
- Ты, - просто ответил он.  
Я закатила глаза.  
- Ну давай же. Наверняка у тебя есть какая-то темная фантазия, которой ты не хочешь со мной делиться.  
- А у тебя какая? – вместо ответа спросил он.  
Я на минуту задумалась.  
- Моя фантазия – воплотить в жизнь твои фантазии, - честно ответила я, и на этот раз он закатил глаза. – Ладно, но если я скажу тебе, ты мне тоже расскажешь о своей, - торговалась я.  
- Договорились.  
- В примерочной. Я хочу, чтобы ты прижал меня к стене в маленькой комнате и медленно раздел меня, так, чтобы я умоляла о твоем прикосновении. Чтобы я умоляла тебя взять меня. Рядом с дверью, напротив зеркала. Чтобы был риск, что нас услышат и застукают во время этого.  
Мгновение он смотрел на меня в шоке.  
- Ты хочешь, чтобы нас поймали? – улыбаясь, спросил он.  
- Нет, - я рассмеялась выражению его лица. – Но я хочу почувствовать, каково это, когда в любую минуту тебя могут поймать.  
- Ты должна была раньше мне об этом сказать. Ни один из тех магазинов, что находятся внизу, не был бы безопасен для детей, - рассмеялся он, и я покраснела. – Я серьезно, у меня есть все намерения, чтобы воплотить в жизнь эту твою фантазию.  
Мои щеки запылали еще сильнее от тех постыдных мыслей, что зародились в моей голове.  
- Хорошо, а теперь расскажи мне о своей, - сказала я, пытаясь перевести разговор с моей персоны.  
- Об одной из своих, ты имеешь в виду.  
- А сколько их у тебя?  
- С тобой в главной роли…бесчисленное множество, - улыбнулся он, и я снова покраснела. Проклятая реакция.  
- Ну, одна из них…После проведенного в городе вечера я провожаю тебя к вольво, чтобы отвезти домой. Может, после ночи в клубе, как вчера. Мммм…я не буду против того, чтобы это повторить. На тебе будет надето что-то сшитое из минимального количества ткани. Что-то, что подчеркнет твое восхитительное тело, - сказал он, проводя пальцами по моему боку, и там, где он касался меня, кожу начинало покалывать.  
- Когда я поведу машину, ты невинным жестом положишь руку на мое колено и нежно сожмешь его. Я не подумаю ничего такого, просто улыбнусь тебе и продолжу следить за дорогой, - он взял мою руку и положил ее на свое колено. Мое сердце заколотилось в бешеном ритме.  
- Твоя ручка скользнет выше по моему бедру, - шелковистым голосом проговорил он и провел моей рукой по своему бедру.  
- Может быть, ты сдвинешь руку чуть в сторону, - сказал он с улыбкой и переместил мою руку к своему паху, а затем облизал губы. Дыши, Белла.  
- К этому моменту я больше не смогу тебе противиться и остановлю машину на обочине безлюдной дороги. Заглушив двигатель, я взгляну на тебя. На твоих губках играет соблазнительная улыбка, вызывающая боль у меня в паху и заставляющая член пульсировать в ожидании твоего прикосновения…жара твоего горячего ротика…скольжения твоего языка.  
Дрожь пробежала по моему телу, когда я поняла, что он говорит мне пошлости…снова. Это самая лучшая ночь в жизни. Я уже чувствовала, как мои соки начали стекать по бедрам, а сердце забилось быстрее.  
- Ты подползешь ко мне и оседлаешь и меня на водительском сидении Вольво. Твое коротенькое платье задирается, когда ты раздвигаешь ноги. Теперь я могу отчетливо видеть тот лоскуток ткани, что скрывает от меня то, что я хочу больше всего. И я замечаю влажное пятно на них, которое говорит мне, что одна лишь мысль о нашей позиции возбуждает тебя.  
Черт, одна мысль об этом возбуждала меня, хотя я и не была сейчас в этой позиции.  
- Я потянусь к тебе и сорву эти трусики прямо с твоего тела, обнажая моему взгляду твою истекающую соками киску.  
Я чувствовала, что Эдвард рядом со мной уже также возбужден, и слышала, что его дыхание уже не такое ровное как раньше.  
- Ты крепко прижмешься к моему петушку, скрывая от меня эту картину, но создавая трение, которое мне было необходимо. Ты двигаешься вперед и назад, издавая сладкие стоны, когда мой твердый член касается твоего клитора. Несколько минут ты раскачиваешься на мне, а потом кончаешь. А я ведь даже не вошел в тебя. Я немного отодвигаю тебя и вижу влажное пятно, которое ты оставила на моих брюках. Мне даже не пришлось раздеваться, чтобы сделать это с тобой.  
В его глазах было дикое выражение, и они были словно подернуты дымкой. Я была так же возбуждена его словами, как и он сам. Черт, это лучше, чем скучная примерочная.  
- Твои руки проскальзывают под мою рубашку, ощупывая каждый мускул, и я, не в состоянии больше выносить это, предлагаю переместиться на заднее сидение, и ты соглашаешься. Я сажусь назад, и мои ноги занимают все заднее сидение. Тебе ничего не остается, кроме как сесть на меня. Что ты и делаешь.  
- Я стягиваю рубашку, обнажая свою грудь твоему взгляду, но тебе этого мало, и ты просишь меня снять брюки. И я подчиняюсь просьбе своей сексуальной сирены, - сказал он, подмигнув мне.  
- Ты наклоняешься вперед и начинаешь изучать каждый мускул на моем торсе своим теплым, мягким язычком. Ты посасываешь каждую выемку моего тела, пока я задыхаюсь от наслаждения.  
Легкий стон сорвался с моих губ только при мысли об этом. Никогда больше не смогу смотреть на Вольво прежними глазами.  
- Ты наклоняешься еще ниже, целуешь пока еще скрытую тканью пульсирующую выпуклость, а потом проводишь языком по ней, - он закрыл глаза и закусил нижнюю губу так, словно я действительно проделывала все это с ним. Разомкнув веки, он взглянул на меня.  
- Ты медленно, через голову стянешь платье, медленно обнажая свою мягкую кожу. Твоя мокрая киска, плоский живот, идеальная грудь с торчащими сосками, которые ждут моего прикосновения, - произнося это, его руки нежно прошлись по моей груди, и мои соски тут же затвердели, а глаза закрылись на долю секунды, пока я пыталась успокоиться.  
Я приоткрыла один глаз, и тогда он продолжил.  
- Я не смогу сдержаться и начну сосать их, массировать, растирать. Они так и молят о прикосновении.  
И он начал делать то, о чем только что говорил. Его руки творили чудеса, и я застонала, выгибая спину навстречу его прикосновениям, но вскоре он убрал руки.  
Посмотрев на него, я увидела, что он улыбается.  
- Именно так ты и отреагируешь. После пытки, что я устроил для тебя, ты внезапно запустишь два пальца под резинку моих боксеров, и стащишь их вниз. Теперь мой член стоит, не прикрытый тканью.  
- Опустив голову, ты слизнешь то, что уже выступило на его кончике. Потом ты поднимешь на меня глаза и, не отрывая взгляда от моих глаз, проводишь языком от самого основания до кончика и, наконец, целуешь головку, - он снова закусил свою губу перед тем, как продолжить. – Ты возьмешь его в рот целиком и, не переставая смотреть мне в глаза, начнешь двигать головой вверх и вниз, издавая при этом звуки «ммммм». Одной ручкой ты будешь ласкать то, что не уместилось в рот, а другой будешь массировать мои яйца.  
- Я уже готов кончить, но ты отстраняешься от меня. Не в силах больше терпеть, я переворачиваю нас так, что теперь ты лежишь поперек сиденья, а я нависаю над тобой. Закрыв твой рот рукой, чтобы ты не могла кричать, я врываюсь своим голодным членом в твою промокшую изнывающую от желания киску.  
- И потом будут слышны только твои сдавленные стоны, пока я буду врезаться в тебя. И даже после того, как я кончу, я не перестану двигаться в тебе все сильнее и сильнее, потирая твой клитор. А ты будешь извиваться подо мной, пытаясь громко кричать в экстазе.  
- Я уберу руку и скажу тебе в перерыве между толчками «а теперь кричи, детка. Кричи так громко, как только сможешь. Так, чтобы весь мир знал, кто трахает тебя так сильно и для кого ты так громко кричишь. Только для меня.  
- И ты сделаешь именно это. Будешь выкрикивать мое имя, выбрасывая вверх бедра навстречу моим толчкам. Ты прижмешь руки к стеклу, чтобы найти хоть какую-то опору, но они будут все время соскальзывать, а твои крики будут становиться все громче и громче. Я поцелую тебя со всей той страстью, что бурлит в моем теле, и ритм моих движений ускорится. Ты будешь посасывать мой язык до тех пор, пока мы оба не будем задыхаться от нехватки кислорода.  
- О боже, Эдвард, - простонала я, не в состоянии больше выносить это.  
- Мне остановиться? – робко спросил он.  
- Нет. Я просто…уау.  
Он улыбнулся.  
- Ну может, я добавлю деталь, что нас поймают. Для тебя, - подмигнул он.  
- Как хочешь. Только, пожалуйста, продолжай. Не останавливайся.  
- Наша машина трясется, окна запотели, а я продолжаю трахать тебя до бесчувствия. Внезапно сквозь запотевшие окна проскальзывает слабый свет, и мы замечаем, что это полицейский. Он неодобрительно поглядывает на нас, но к этому времени я не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Но тут твои стеночки сжимаются вокруг меня, и я теряю над собой контроль. Как и ты.  
- Ты выкрикиваешь мое имя и кончаешь, как и я через некоторое время. Я падаю на твою вздымающуюся грудь, целуя ее, но тут мы слышим, как в окно громко стучат. Я открываю окно, не заботясь о том, что этот коп может увидеть или сделать.  
- Он смотрит на наши обнаженные, покрытые потом тела, и ты краснеешь своим очаровательным румянцем и прячешь лицо во впадинку моей шеи.  
- Я начну хамить и спрошу, чем я могу ему помочь. Он скажет нам, чтобы мы оделись и вышли из машины, но я отвечу ему тем, что спрошу у него, можно ли нам устроит еще один раунд перед тем, как уехать. Он взбеситься и уйдет.  
- А у нас будет еще один раунд? – спросила я, чуть дыша.  
- Не до тех пор, пока мы не окажемся в тюремной камере, но это уже другая фантазия, - рассмеялся он и чмокнул меня в макушку. – Скажи, как это было? Я не напугал тебя? – спросил он, пытаясь угадать мою реакцию.  
- Боже, нет. Мне это безумно понравилось, - сказала я ему.  
- Правда? – удивленно спросил он.  
Я просто взяла его за руку и положила ее туда, где хотела ощущать его сильнее всего.  
- Это сойдет как ответ на твой вопрос? – спросила я с улыбкой.  
Внезапно он поцеловал меня. Время от времени я приоткрывала рот, ожидая, что он скользнет в него языком, но он этого так и не сделал. Я вздохнула и отстранилась от него.  
- Я же не мог сделать это для тебя таким легким?  
Теперь он лежал на мне, и я чувствовала, как его эрекция прижимается к моему входу. Он потерся головкой о мою щелочку, но так и не вошел в меня. Я уже вся горела от возбуждения, но он никак не хотел подарить мне разрядку. Он снова играл со мной.  
Снова и снова он терся о меня, заставляя меня стонать от желания, но не входил в меня.  
- Эдвард, пожалуйста, - умоляла я.  
- Да? Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он напряженным голосом, который показывал, что ему тоже тяжело устоять.  
- Ты нужен мне. Внутри, - умоляла я, пытаясь приподнимать бедра, но он отодвигался от меня каждый раз.  
- Ты этого хочешь, малышка?  
- Да, пожалуйста.  
Он медленно, на несколько сантиметров вошел в меня, позволив мне насладиться этим ощущением. Но он двигался очень медленно и вошел всего на пару сантиметров, а потом так же медленно отстранился.  
- Эдвард, - застонала я. – Еще…я хочу тебя…еще.  
Он снова мучительно медленно скользнул в меня, на этот раз он продвинулся чуть дальше, но когда я вскинула бедра, он отстранился, и теперь во мне осталась только головка его члена.  
- А теперь, Белла, ты должна вести себя хорошо, - сказал он мне.  
От неудовлетворения мое дыхание стало сбивчивым и тяжелым.  
- Эдвард, пожалуйста.  
- Чего ты хочешь?  
- Я хочу тебя, - ответила я.  
- Я и так твой. А теперь скажи, чего в действительности ты хочешь?  
Он хотел, чтобы я снова ему это сказала.  
- Трахни меня, Эдвард! Сильно и долго, - выкрикнула я.  
Очевидно, это все, что было ему необходимо. Волшебное грязное словечко, и он врезался в меня на всю свою длину, вдавив меня в постель. Он двигался так резко, что спинка кровати ударялась о стену, а мои зубы стучали.  
Боже, это было потрясающе. В одну минуту он был мягким и нежным и занимался со мной любовью, а в другую превращался в сексуального демона, который прижимал меня к стене и до бесчувствия трахал меня.  
И когда мы закончили возле стенки, это, как он и обещал, был далеко не конец. Каким-то образом мы оказались даже на столе в кухне номера.  
Это мне понравилось едва ли больше всего остального. Он уложил меня на стол, а правую ногу положил себе на плечо, и эта позиция позволяла ему войти в меня еще глубже, так глубоко, что я слышала, как его яйца ударяются о мою кожу. Этот звук был невероятно эротичным.  
После стола он насадил меня на себя возле стены. Позиция стоя приносила невероятное наслаждение. Потом я сползла вниз, взяла его в рот и ласкала его губами, пока он не кончил.  
В конце концов, мы оказались на диване, полностью истощенные, но, каким-то образом, до сих пор переполненные желанием. Я могла с уверенностью сказать это, потому что когда я лежала на спине после doggy-style, а голова Эдварда лежала у меня на заднице, он продолжал массировать мои ягодицы. И это было так хорошо.  
- Серьезно, тебе стоит прекратить это, - сказала я со стоном, не желая, чтобы он останавливался.  
- Не думаю, что смогу перестать касаться тебя, - рассмеялся он. – Только не сейчас. Это было…ну, восхитительно явно недостаточно для того, чтобы описать это.  
- Да, это было бы преуменьшением, - усмехнулась я, слишком уставшая, чтобы пошевелиться.  
Я почувствовала, как он целует мою правую ягодицу, а потом проводит языком по этому же месту, заставляя меня удивленно вздохнуть.  
- Тебе не понравилось? – спросил он обеспокоенно.  
- Нет, понравилось. Это было очень эротично и…иначе. Я просто немного удивлена, вот и все, - уверила я его.  
- Мммм…хорошо. Потому что мне это тоже понравилось, - сказал он, снова лизнув мою ягодицу, а потом нежно ее прикусил.  
Я повернулась так, чтобы у него не возникало больше соблазна целовать, покусывать и лизать мою попку. Но как только я повернулась, его голова оказалось у моей промежности.  
- Так тоже ничего, - улыбнулся он и стал целовать меня, приближаясь все ближе и ближе к средоточию моей женственности.  
- Эдвард…- предупредила я.  
- Белла…- передразнил он и продолжил целовать меня.  
Я взяла в руки его лицо и приподняла его так, чтобы он смотрел мне в глаза.  
- Эдвард, правда, мы… - но меня прервал звонок телефона.  
Эдвард неохотно поднялся с дивана и подошел к телефону. Пока его не было, я натянула на себя его рубашку, чтобы у него не возникло никаких идей относительно остатка ночи…или утра.  
Эдвард вошел в комнату и нахмурился, увидев, что я одета.  
Я рассмеялась его надутым губкам.  
- О нет, мистер. Я уже потеряла счет сегодня, и я устала. Я не хочу проводить наш последний день в Вегасе, высыпаясь.  
- Ты права, я лучше займусь другим, - сказал он, направляясь ко мне с улыбкой на лице.  
- Эдвард, кто это звонил? – спросила я, пытаясь отвлечь его, чтобы забраться в постель.  
Он рассмеялся.  
- Звонили с ресепшена, - рассмеялся он, плюхнувшись на кровать рядом со мной. – Очевидно, тебе нужно вести себя немного потише, юная леди, - игриво сказал он.  
- Позволь напомнить, что кричала не я одна.  
Он пожал плечами и поцеловал меня в лоб.  
- Ты просто чересчур хороша.  
Он уютно устроился в постели и придал меня к себе так тесно, как только было возможно.  
- Эдвард, милый, ты можешь надеть на себя трусы? Ты меня немного отвлекаешь, - рассмеялась я.  
Он поднялся и, натянув свою боксеры, снова запрыгнул в кровать и прижался ко мне под одеялом.  
- Мы можем хотя бы поговорить о потрясающим сексе, которым мы только что занимались?  
- Конечно. Честно, я даже не подозревала, что ты можешь быть таким. Я имею в виду, что после ночи в клубе и долгого воздержания это было ожидаемо, но то, что случилось только что… - я замолчала, не в силах передать словами то, что испытала.  
- Я знаю. Я имею в виду…уау! Ладно, я не могу больше об этом думать, раз уж мне не позволено касаться тебя сегодня ночью, - рассмеялся он.  
Я улыбнулась и поцеловала его.  
- Спокойной ночи, Эдвард. Спи.  
- Я люблю тебя. И во сне буду видеть только тебя, - сладко ответил он.

***  
Перевод wildflower


	38. Новый день

EPOV

После вчерашней ночи я проснулся опустошенным, но с осознанием, что на сегодня у нас запланирован поход в бассейн и выполнение всего, чего пожелает маленькое развратное сердечко Беллы. Она даже не представляла насколько была соблазнительной. Прошлым вечером я проклял неспособность для нас зайти дальше. Бог знает, что случилось бы, если бы не зазвонил этот телефон.  
Я сел в постели, проведя руками по волосам, и улыбнулся, вспомнив вчерашнюю ночь. Милые мыслишки. К слову, Белла уже начала шевелиться. Она выглядела такой умиротворенной, когда спала. Кто знал, что она являлась дикой девушкой, вытворявшей со мной те приемчики вчера ночью.  
Она перевернулась, и ее голова оказалась на моем колене. Возможно, она и во сне не такая невинная.  
После вздоха, ее ресницы затрепетали, а глаза открылись, и она уставилась туда, где лежала ее голова, прежде чем взор переместился на меня.  
- Честное слово, ты сама положила сюда свою голову, - рассмеялся я, подняв руки.  
Ее смех присоединился к моему, и она, прежде чем сесть, запечатлела поцелуй на моем члене, что заставило меня откинуть голову и зашипеть.  
- Видишь… в том, что я не могу остановиться, всегда твоя вина. – Произнес я. – Ты проделываешь подобные вещи, и ожидаешь, что я ничего не сделаю в ответ.  
Она рассмеялась надо мной.  
- Окей, мой очень сексуальный и возбужденный парень, чем мы займемся сегодня? – Поинтересовалась она с улыбкой.  
- Я не возбужденный. – Защитился я. – И сегодня мы собираемся в бассейн, потому что еще не были там. Затем остальная часть дня – твоя. Все, что хочешь. – Сообщил я ей.  
- Звучит неплохо. – Сказала она, свесив ноги с кровати, чтобы встать. – Пойду, поищу, что бы одеть. Абсолютно уверена, что Эллис все упаковала. Она все упаковывает! – Она засмеялась.  
- Думаю, она положила твои вещи с моими. Ты можешь просто взять их, затем переодеться в ванной и надеть солнечные очки. Если хотя бы частичка твоего тела будет в пределах досягаемости, я не смогу сдержаться. – Честно сказал я.  
- Да, конечно. – Она подошла к черному чемодану и, вытащив мои черные плавки, потащила его в ванную.  
Я встал с кровати и, схватив плавки, стащил боксеры, чтобы переодеться. Когда я завязал веревочки, я услышал из ванной Беллу.  
- О, твою мать, нет! – Это заставило меня рассмеяться. Я подошел к двери ванной.  
- Какие-то проблемы? – Поинтересовался я, даже не пытаясь скрыть веселье в голосе.  
- Я собираюсь УБИТЬ твою сестру! – Сказала она, звуча очень расстроено.  
- Белла, что случилось? – Спросил я, услышав какой истерический голос у нее был.  
- Твоя сестра пихнула мне новый купальник. – Прошипела она.  
- Звучит не так уж и плохо. – Попытался успокоить я ее. – Одень его, может все не так ужасно, как ты думаешь.  
- Ладно, только я сомневаюсь в этом. – Я услышал ее движения, затем настала тишина.  
- Сладкая, ты впорядке? – Спросил я.  
- Да. На мне нисколько не лучше. – Произнесла она сквозь дверь.  
- Просто знай, что это Лас Вегас, так что я уверен, что он окажется не таким плохим по сравнению с тем, что носят другие девушки… или в каком-то роде парни. – Я подумал о времени, когда старички вышагивали в костюме Speedo [1]. Гадость.  
Она засмеялась, что заставило меня улыбнуться.  
- Хорошо, но я предупредила тебя, - произнесла она, и я услышал отпирающуюся дверь.  
Когда она вышла из ванной, моя челюсть отвисла почти до пола. Я застыл на месте, увидев крошечное белое бикини, в котором она была. И выглядела она в нем так хорошо.  
- Видишь? Я знала. Это невыносимо. – Произнесла она, поворачиваясь обратно к ванной.  
- Нет, - единственное, что мог произнести я. Признаю, сейчас за мои слова отвечал далеко не ум. Просто Белла в этом бикини… Ее вид был невыносим… в очень хорошем смысле.  
На ее лице появился красивый оттенок розового, и она продолжила неловко стоять передо мной.  
- Белла, ты выглядишь… у меня нет слов. Поверь мне, ты должно быть сама этого не осознаешь. Но, если ты не хочешь идти, мы не должны этого делать. – Сказал я ей. Мне нравилось, как она выглядит, но нет ни единого шанса, что я заставлю ее делать то, в чем ей неудобно.  
- Нет, все хорошо. В любом случае, я буду скрыта водой, верно? – Нервно засмеялась она. Я поцеловал ее в щеку и взял наши полотенца и сумки.  
- Ты действительно уверена? – Спросил я. – Это твой день.  
Она взяла мою руку.  
- Я уверена. Но, думаю, я оберну полотенце, пока мы не доберемся до бассейна. – Я отдал ей ее полотенце, и Белла обернула его вокруг своей миниатюрной талии, оставляя верх открытым. Честное слово, каждая частичка ее тела – совершенство.  
За то время, что мы шли к лифту и спускались к бассейну, многие парни бросали на Беллу взгляды. Я только сильнее притянул ее к себе и едва сопротивлялся желанию зарычать. Я засмеялся над собой. Эта девушка пробуждала во мне животные инстинкты.  
Мы нашли пару шезлонгов рядом с бассейном и положили на них полотенца, чтобы показать, что они заняты. Было довольно много народу.  
Белла прилегла на шезлонг и вздохнула.  
- Любимая, не хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе напиток? – Спросил я.  
- Конечно, - сказала она не совсем уверенно.  
- Что ты хочешь? – Поинтересовался я.  
- Эм… Я не знаю, - пробормотала она смущенно. – Что-нибудь хорошее? – Попросила она.  
Я засмеялся и поцеловал ее в макушку.  
- Окей, я принесу тебе что-нибудь хорошее. Скоро вернусь. Не попадай в неприятности. – Пошутил я.  
- Да, звучит так, словно это будет очень трудно сделать. – Саркастически рассмеялась она.  
- Просто будь здесь, пока я не вернусь. – Сказал я. - Не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь парень решил, что ты свободна. – Я подмигнул ей, на что она ответила музыкальным смехом.  
Я добрался до бара, который располагался напротив бассейна. Сев на один из высоких стульев, я стал дожидаться бармена.  
- Эй, там. – Произнесла девушка, по соседству мной.  
Я повернулся и бросил ей «эй» прежде чем снова вернуться к бару.  
- Ох, так у тебя есть девушка? – Спросила она, посмеиваясь.  
- Да, это действительно так. – Вежливо ответил я.  
- Должно быть, она хорошая девушка.  
- Если бы ты только знала. Она на самом деле великолепная. – Гордо произнес я. Великолепная и к тому же выбрала меня среди всех мужчин.  
- Которая она? – Спросила девушка.  
Я привстал на стуле, чтобы разглядеть через бассейн свою Беллу, лежащую там, где я ее оставил. Ее глаза были закрыты, а тело, как и было идеальным в белом бикини, когда я ушел от нее, так и осталось.  
- Там, - указал я женщине.  
- Ах. Теперь я вижу, как она отхватила такой кусок, как ты. Она сексуальная. – Произнесла она так, будто я этого не знал. – Может, я поговорю с ней, и она одолжит мне тебя на пару часов.  
Я повернулся к девушке.  
- Если даже она бы разрешила, кто сказал, что я этого хотел бы? – Спросил я ее, возможно более резко, чем было необходимо.  
- Что вам подать? – Неожиданно спросил бармен.  
- Пиво и секс на пляже. – Ответил ему я. Он кивнул и начал приготавливать напитки.  
- Она выглядит нормально, может мы могли бы втроем…  
- Я так не думаю. – Сообщил я ей, прежде чем уйти. Такое только в Вегасе, честное слово.  
- Вот, сладкая, - произнес я, как только добрался до Беллы и передал ей напиток.  
- Спасибо.  
- Думаю, мы только что получили первое предложение заняться сексом втроем. – Засмеялся я.  
Она присоединилась ко мне.  
- Эдвард, сказать по правде, я думаю, что Хэйди, Бретт и Кейт согласились бы с этим. – Засмеялась она.  
- Точно. – Допустил я. – Но предложили то нам.  
- Мужчина или женщина? – Спросила она.  
- Женщина. – Ответил я.  
- Она была симпатичной?  
- Мм… Не особенно. Но опять – кто сравнится с тобой? – Спросил я, подарив ей целомудренный поцелуй.  
Она покраснела, но со смехом ответила.  
- Ты подхалим.  
- Вот почему ты любишь меня.  
- Поэтому или просто использую тебя для секса. – Пошутила она.  
- Окей, хватит. Я думаю, что тебе достаточно солнца. Не хочешь сходить поплавать. – Поинтересовался я.  
- Конечно, - сказала она, ставя свой стакан вниз и вставая.  
Не говоря ни слова, я взял ее на руки, как невесту и бросил в бассейн. Она тут же задохнулась от нехватки воздуха и взбешенно посмотрела на меня.  
- Окей, мистер. Не смешно. – Уставилась на меня она. Я прыгнул в воду, чтобы держать ее ближе к себе.  
- Мне жаль.  
- В другой раз. Я не верю тебе. – Пошутила она.  
- Может быть, мне просто не терпелось увидеть тебя мокрой. – Соблазнительно шепнул я ей на ухо, пытаясь получить нужную реакцию. Я любил, когда она реагировала дрожью или стоном. И конечно, небольшая дрожь прошла по ее телу.  
Она наклонилась к моему уху, слегка задевая губами мочку.  
- Ты знаешь, что нам не нужен бассейн, чтобы ты сделал меня мокрой, - шепнула она, прикусив мочку уха. Я застонал над ее словами и действиями, сопровождавшие их.  
- Туше, - проговорил я напряженным голосом.  
Она хихикнула, а затем отплыла от меня на спине.  
Сразу после этого четыре парня, на надувных матрацах, которые взяли в баре, поплыли к моей Белле.  
- Эй, ты не хотела бы написать свое имя где-нибудь на моем теле? – Спросил парень, уже имеющий кучу подписей на руках, ногах, торсе и даже лбе.  
- Зачем тебе подписи людей на теле? – Спросила Белла с отвращением, что заставило меня рассмеяться.  
- Я хотел, чтобы Вегас запомнился. Что может быть более запоминающимся, чем куча горячих леди, всюду подписывающих мое тело? – Сказал мужчина со смехом.  
- Возможно, одна из этих леди оторвет тебе шары, - произнесла Белла так невинно, как только могла.  
Мужчина засмеялся в полной уверенности, что она шутит, до тех пор, пока она не схватила его за яйца… сильно.  
- Держись подальше от меня, больной извращенец. – Сказала она, слегка сжимая руку, что заставило мужчину завизжать.  
В конце концов, она отпустила его, и мужики умчались в другую сторону бассейна, держась на безопасном расстоянии.  
- Окей, думаю, что Розали определенно повлияла на тебя. – Пошутил я, оборачивая вокруг нее руку и притягивая ближе к себе. – Видишь, что случается, когда ты далеко от меня. – Поддразнил я.  
- Взгляни. – Она указала на парней в противоположной стороне бассейна. В этот момент две хихикающие девицы подписывали парням бедра. Отталкивающее зрелище. – Эти мужики вызывают только отвращение. – После этого она посмотрела на меня. – Благодаря кому я осталась там одна одинешенька? – Спросила она, поцеловав меня в нос.  
- У тебя есть еще один парень, о котором я не знаю? – Пошутил я.  
- Глупыш.  
- Не хочешь водный матрац, моя дорогая? – Спросил я ее. Она кивнула, и я увидел свободный в паре футов от нас. Я доплыл до него и притянул к Белле. – Забирайтесь, миледи.

BPOV

Я поднялась на приобретенный матрац и начала извиваться до тех пор, пока комфортно не устроилась на спине. Эдвард взял уголок матраца и начал тянуть его по кругу бассейна.  
- Вы готовы к путешествию, мисс? – Спросил он более глубоким, чем обычно голосом, заставляя меня смеяться.  
- Почему нет? Я всегда хотела увидеть бассейн. – Произнесла я девчачьим голосом с фальшивым Южным акцентом.  
Я приподнялась на локтях, чтобы видеть то, на что он будет указывать.  
- Слева вы видите большую часть бассейна и людей, лежащих на шезлонге. Здесь ленивые люди. Вы можете считать себя счастливчиком, потому что видите их в естественной среде обитания.  
Я засмеялась, и Эдвард продолжил путешествие на плоту. Он даже затащил меня в фонтан, тяжело ударивший водным потоком мое тело, только начавшее высыхать.  
- Эдвард! – Воскликнула я, когда мы выбрались из этого водопада.  
Он снял меня с плота и прижал к своему телу.  
- Да? – Поинтересовался он, подарив мне ослепительную улыбку. Я просто забыла, что хотела сказать и уставилась на него.  
- Не хочешь сейчас возвратиться в комнату? – Спросил он и все, что я могла сделать – кивнуть. Если честно, мне было все равно, куда идти, лишь бы он был рядом.  
Я наблюдала, как его идеальное тело поднялось из воды. Капельки воды стекали по груди, а мышцы на руках напряглись, когда он выбирался из бассейна. Затем его рука оказалась перед моим лицом. Я посмотрела в его глаза, в которых плескалось развлечение. Я приняла его руку и быстрее, чем я ожидала, оказалась прижатой грудью к груди Эдварда.  
Я отпрянула.  
- О, проклятье, ты твердый! – Воскликнула я, слегка сжав вместе болевшие груди. Я заметила несколько повернувшихся в нашу сторону голов, но проигнорировала их.  
- Нет, но если ты не перестанешь так делать, я таким стану, - Произнес он на полном серьезе, уставившись на мою грудь. Я заметила, как эротично выглядят мои движения. Кажется, моя грудь заводит его, да? Что ж, это его вина. Его и этой скульптурной твердой груди. Оу.  
В конце концов, мы добрались до нашего номера и я надела белые шорты и голубую рубашку без рукавов, упакованные Эллис. Вещи были подходящими. Декольте не спадало (я проверила, попрыгав в ванной). К тому же, внизу все закрывалось. Очень подходящие в том смысле, что я была готова ко всему, чем бы мы не занялись.  
Я вышла из ванной и обнаружила одетого Эдварда, сидящего на кровати.  
- Так что теперь? – Спросил он меня.  
- Что? Это была твоя идея. Ты предложил все запланировать. – Сказала я.  
- Я подумал вчера ночью и решил, что буду паинькой и сделаю то, что ты пожелаешь. – Улыбнулся он.  
Я размышляла всего секунду.  
- Хорошо, мы никогда не были в New York New York [2]. Мы могли бы пойти туда и по пути осмотреть улицу. – Произнесла я, зная, что это место находился в ее конце.  
Он улыбнулся мне.  
- Значит New York New York. В любом случае намечается сумасшедшая ночка.  
Солнце уже начало садиться, когда мы оказались за пределами отеля. Ночью все было просто восхитительно. Я чуть не свернула шею, разглядывая все вывески на улице.  
- Последние горячие детки, Эдвард, - рассмеялась я над другими Горячими Детками на проезжающем мимо грузовике.  
Мы преодолели длинный путь до New York и вошли внутрь, обнаружив толпу народа. Не было ни одной комнаты, где можно было пройти. Эдвард был прав, это популярное место ночью.  
- У меня идея. – Усмехнулся Эдвард.  
- Какая? – Осторожно спросила я.  
Но он не ответил. Он просто схватил меня за запястье и следующее, что я знала, я оказалась в баре, полном людей. Эдвард со мной протолкнулся до бара, и я увидела четырех женщин подкидывающих стаканы и бутылки и устраивающих настоящее шоу.  
Я посмотрела на яркую красную неоновую вывеску за женщинами. «Гадкий койот» значилось там. Вот дерьмо!  
Окей, все готовы к конкурсу танцев? – Закричала блондинка, и ей ответил рев голосов. – Хорошо! Сейчас мы выберем девушек из толпы. Они поднимутся на стойку и начнут танцевать. Мы с девочками выберем худшую. Последняя оставшаяся ВЫИГРЫВАЕТ! – Закричала она и снова получила одобрение толпы. – Победительница получает любого парня в этой комнате, которого выберет. Вы готовы ТАНЦЕВАТЬ? – Закричала она. Ор был ответом. – Тогда врубаем музыку!  
Внезапно началась "I love Rock 'n Roll" by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts [3]. Блондинка встала на стойку и начала высматривать девушек для танца. Я попыталась спрятаться за Эдвардом, и он рассмеялся.  
- Ох, давай. Не хочешь танцевать? – Спросил он. Я посмотрела на него и продолжила прятаться. Да, я была трусихой. Но я уже танцевала. Я имею в виду, сколько я должна танцевать для этого парня?  
Я выглянула и увидела пять девушек на баре.  
- Танцуйте для парня, которого вы хотите! – Прокричала блондинка. Я обратила внимание на то, что многие девушки смотрят на Эдварда. Они смотрели на него, двигая бедрами и облизывая губы. И до меня наконец дошло… Одна из этих девушек должна получить Эдварда. Я осмотрелась, зная, что Эдвард самый привлекательный парень (на самом деле, когда это он не был самым привлекательным парнем?) Двойное ДЕРЬМО! Одна из этих потаскушек должна получить моего мужчину.  
- Черт, нет! – Закричала я, отталкивая Эдварда. Я не могла поверить, что собираюсь сделать это, но поднялась на стойку. Как только я запрыгнула, то сразу начала танцевать с пятью другими девушками. Они взбешенно посмотрели на меня, но хрен меня это волновало, у меня был мужчина, которого надо завоевать.  
Так я танцевала. Танцевала, как никогда прежде, потому что я должна была выиграть. Если бы я проиграла, какая-то другая шлюшка провела бы время с Эдвардом. Конечно, он держал меня бы подальше от этого, но нет ни единого шанса, что я собиралась делиться чем-то своим.  
Волосы развевались, я двигала бедрами и даже нагнула спину.  
Девушки поодиночке начали покидать стойку. До тех пока не остались мы с рыжей шлюшкой, смотревшей прямо на Эдварда. Так я отключила тормоза. Поднимала ноги, демонстрируя гибкость, и многократно горячо опускала их. Руки постоянно сексуально играли с волосами, и я даже слегка пососала свой палец, прежде чем опустить его в ложбинку. Не осуждайте меня… это было для победы и Эдварда.  
- И у нас есть победитель! – Сказала блондинка. Она повернулась к рыжей. – Двигай задницей со стойки! – Прокричала она со смехом. Я победила! Я осталась последней.  
- Проклятье, девочка, ты определенно умеешь двигаться. – Сказала она мне. Если мое лицо не было бы таким красным, то оно стало бы таким после этой фразы, криков и свиста, которые я заработала.  
- Выбирай себе мужчину.  
Парни начали поднимать руки с криком «выбери меня!». Конечно же, я уже сделала свой выбор. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, и он подмигнул мне. Я спрыгнула со стойки, и тот безо всяких усилий поймал меня.  
- Ах, ты выбрала меня. – Рассмеялся он.  
Я приподнялась и поцеловала его… сильно. Не заботясь, что смотрела толпа людей, подбодряющая нас. Руки запутались в его волосах, и я притянулась ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока не кончился кислород и я, наконец, отпрянула.  
- И ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я ослепляю тебя, - засмеялся она, пока я чувствовала, как вздымается его грудь. Он поставил меня на ноги.  
После этого мы покинули бар. Мы прошлись и осмотрели все небольшие бары, магазины и что в них находилось, потратив на все не очень много времени.  
Как только мы дошли до ESPN Zone, мы подпрыгнули, как маленькие дети и бросились играть.  
Я гордо надрала ему задницу в 7 раундах воздушного хоккея. Тем не менее, он отыгрался на моем заде, когда мы играли в Tekken. Потом он потянул меня к дурацкому баскетболу и внес деньги для игры.  
- Эдвард, я не рублю в баскетболе. – Сообщила я ему.  
- Вот по этому я собираюсь научить тебя. – Сказал он, вставая сзади меня и прижимаясь к моей спине, заставляя меня задохнуться от удивления и удовольствия.  
Я взяла мяч в руки, и его большие ладони скорректировали позицию моих. Он поднял мои руки, и мы вместе кинули мяч. Мы кинули только еще два, прежде чем кончилось время. И даже когда игра прекратилась, он просто обернул свои руки вокруг меня и положил подбородок на мое плечо.  
Мне было так комфортно, что я хотела, чтобы он никогда не отпускал меня.  
- Давай возвращаться в отель. У меня кое-что запланировано для нас на вечер. – Соблазнительно проговорил он.  
- Окей. – Слишком охотно согласилась я.  
И затем мы начали свое длинное путешествие в отель.


	39. Что важнее всего

Как только мы подошли к двери нашего номера, Эдвард закрыл мне глаза руками.  
- Не подглядывай, иди прямо в ванную. Я принесу твою сумку. Прими ванну и переоденься в то, что я тебе дам. Поняла? Если будешь подсматривать, будут серьезные последствия, - прошептал он мне на ухо.  
Я уже обдумывала наказание за непослушание, но Эдвард вырвал меня из моих фантазий.  
- Белла? Веди себя хорошо, - сказал он, будто зная, о чем я подумала.  
- Хорошо, не подглядывать, я поняла, - я сдалась и закрыла глаза под его ладонями.  
Я слышала, как он вставил ключ и открыл дверь. Позволив ему отвести себя в ванную комнату, я нерешительно остановилась, не будучи уверенной в том, что мне уже можно открыть глаза. Он оставил меня, но быстро вернулся.  
- Вот твоя сумка. Можешь выйти, когда все сделаешь, - сказал он, и, поцеловав меня, вышел из комнаты.  
Открыв глаза, я включила воду и отрегулировала температуру, прежде чем наполнить ванную.  
Погрузившись в теплую воду, я сразу же расслабилась. Несколько минут я потратила на то, чтобы просто лежать и наслаждаться ощущениями.  
Как жаль, что Эдвард не присоединился ко мне. Определенно в этой огромной ванной, в которой есть даже гидромассаж, хватило бы места для двоих. Думаю, я привыкну к ней. Если мы сюда когда-нибудь вернемся, нужно попросить его составить мне компанию.  
Было грустно от мысли, что наше уединение подходит к концу. Казалось, что все длилось дольше, чем на самом деле - в хорошем смысле слова. Мне нравилось гулять по городу с Эдвардом, и не волноваться ни о чем, кроме того, чем занять нас на день. Но, тем не менее, я скучала по своим друзьям и ждала встречи с ними.  
Пока я расслаблялась в ванне, я решила позвонить Элис. Мы не расставались на такое долгое время с самого первого курса колледжа.  
- Белла? - сказала она своим бодрым голосом.  
- Привет Элис. Как вы там без меня?  
- Оу, мы с Джаспером находим, чем заняться, - ответила она, хихикая, - Как тебе нравится Вегас?  
- Я уже люблю его. Это был идеальный уикенд. Я так рада, что проиграла спор, - рассмеялась я.  
- Должна сказать, я удивлена, что ты не... ну знаешь..., - она сделала выразительную паузу.  
- Не волнуйся, мы сделали достаточно этого, чтобы закончить неделю, - сказала я, смеясь, - Не скажу, чтобы я жаловалась.  
- О, Джаспер становится очень беспокойным. Поговорим завтра, когда ты вернешься домой! - сказала она радостно.  
- Конечно. Повеселитесь, - ответила я с улыбкой, - Пока.  
- Пока.  
Я повесила трубку и вылезла из воды, завернулась в полотенце и спустила воду из ванны. Покончив с сушкой волос и взглянув на себя в зеркало, мне пришлось признать, что мои волосы выглядели очень сексуально. Я надела длинную шелковую красную ночную рубашку, которую упаковала для меня Элис.  
Она была красивого красного цвета с отделкой цвета теплой горчицы. Она оказалась невероятно мягкой и удобной.  
Я взглянула в зеркало, чтобы удостовериться, что выгляжу хорошо; результат меня весьма порадовал. Открыв дверь, я шагнула в комнату. Здесь стало темнее.  
Я осматривала номер, затаив дыхание. Его освещение составляли лишь множество свечей, зажженных по всей комнате, даривших тепло и романтический настрой. Пол был усыпан лепестками роз, а камин, находившийся напротив кровати, зажжен.  
Но лучшим в этой комнате, безусловно, был Эдвард с голым торсом, одетый лишь в пару темно-красных пижамных штанов.  
- Ты выглядишь невероятно, - промурлыкал он, приближаясь ко мне.  
- Могу сказать то же самое о тебе, - ответила я, чувствуя, что лицо заливается краской от смущения.  
Он подвел меня к камину, и мы опустились на ковер перед ним. Он усадил меня между своих ног, прижал мою спину к своей груди и, оперевшись на руки, немного отклонился назад.  
- Так хорошо, - вздохнула я, полностью отдаваясь своим ощущениям в этот момент.  
- Я подумал, что у нас должна быть последняя романтическая ночь вдвоем, перед тем как мы снова окажемся вместе с остальными, - рассмеялся Эдвард, - Посмотри, я даже приготовил еду и напитки.  
Бросив взгляд на то, что он назвал "едой и напитками", я обнаружила, что это был серебряный поднос с клубникой в шоколаде и ведерко с шампанским.  
- Как предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, - улыбнулась я ему и подарила быстрый поцелуй.  
Он выпрямился, налил нам по бокалу шампанского и протянул один мне.  
- Так чем ты хочешь заняться в нашу последнюю ночь здесь?- спросил он, садясь напротив меня. В его изумрудных глазах отражался огонь, пылающий в камине.  
Я задумалась.  
- Хм, как насчет поиграть? - предложила я наконец.  
- Если во что-то вроде Go Fish, то я полностью за,- рассмеялся он.  
- Хорошо, тогда мы будем играть в игру «Вопрос/Ответ»! - объявила я.  
Он поднял одну бровь.  
- Игра «Вопрос/Ответ»? Это что что-то новенькое. Или новенькое только название? - рассмеялся он.  
- Тихо. Теперь, правила игры. Мы по очереди задаем друг другу любые вопросы... спрашивать можно все, что угодно. Первый, кто откажется отвечать - проиграл. Понятно? - объяснила я, и он кивнул в ответ.  
- Окей. Раз ты предложила эту игру, то и начинать тебе, - сказал он.  
- Эдвард, какой предмет был твоим любимым в школе? - спросила я, решив, что со сложными вопросами не стоит торопиться. Без сомнения, к концу игры ради выигрыша в ход будет пущена тяжелая артиллерия.  
- Естествознание... скорее всего. Белла, любимая песня Air Supply? - спросил он смеясь.  
Я постаралась впиться в него гневным взглядом, но уголки губ сами собой расползлись в улыбку, сводя к нулю весь эффект. - Ты никогда не забудешь, не так ли?  
Он покачал головой. - Никогда. Ты отказываешься отвечать на вопрос?  
- Ты собираешься заставить меня сказать это, да? - спросила я. Он лишь кивнул, в его глазах плясали озорные чертики.  
- Making Love Out of Nothing At All, - проворчала я. - Эдвард, лучший розыгрыш по телефону, который ты когда-либо устраивал?  
- Слишком легко. Я был новичком в старшей школе и тусовался с Эмметом и Джаспером. Они решили заставить меня позвонить в Wal-Mart*. На вопрос чем они могут мне помочь, вышло что-то вроде: «У в..ваас е..есть д...диспен...нсер д..для т..туалет..тной б..бумаг..ги?» на который они ответили, что да, есть. Я держал их на линии минут 10, заикаясь, будто умственно отсталый. Эммет с Джаспером практически бились в истерике, - рассмеялся он.  
- Фу, противный, - рассмеялась я.  
- Но тебе же тоже смешно. Кроме того, я же тогда был ребенком, - сказал он, когда его смех стих, - Ладно, вернемся к нашим птичкам. Белла, какой выдуманный персонаж тебе нравится больше всех? - спросил он.  
О, он сам напросился.  
- Мой номер один - герой из видео игры. Джин из игры Tekken**. Эй, не надо так на меня смотреть! - прикрикнула я на него.  
- Прости. Почему Джин? - спросил он.  
- Я не знаю. Потому что он сексуальный, - заявила я, хихикнув. - Эдвард, ты когда-нибудь слышал, как твои родители занимаются сексом? - спросила я с невинной улыбкой.  
На этот раз он впился в меня взглядом. - Да,- ответил он коротко, пока я старалась не рассмеяться.  
- Больше чем один раз? - спросила я все с той же улыбкой.  
Его глаза сузились. – Много раз. Теперь ты счастлива? Могу я, наконец, сменить тему?  
- Пожалуй, да.  
- Хорошо. Итак, ты впервые мастурбировала и на что или кого? - спросил он.  
Ага, в ход пошли удары ниже пояса.  
Я почувствовала, как мое лицо мгновенно вспыхнуло, и я отвела глаза, пытаясь избежать его пристального взгляда, который я все равно чувствовала на себе. Прикусив нижнюю губу, я пыталась подобрать слова для ответа.  
- Белла, - пропел он, - Ты не скажешь мне.  
Я не смотрела на него, когда, наконец, произнесла ответ. Я не знала, куда себя деть от смущения. Ну в самом деле, разве кому-нибудь придет в голову задавать такие вопросы и отвечать на них? Это не честно. - На втором году обучения, - смогла выпалить я и сделала глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза. - И...на тебя.  
Ответом мне была тишина, поэтому я сначала приоткрыла правый глаз, а потом левый, чтобы посмотреть на Эдварда. Он уставился на меня с таким потрясением, что я покраснела еще сильнее.  
Я ждала, но выражение его лица не менялось. Я закатила глаза. - Ладно, хватит, Эдвард, признавайся уже, что ты думаешь, а то я испугаюсь и подумаю, что тебя успели подменить.  
А он вскочил и прыгнул на меня, подминая под себя и пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. До того, как я смогла ответить, он поцеловал меня так, что я почувствовала невероятную силу его желания. Такой реакции я не ожидала, но эффект однозначно мне понравился.  
Он дал мне вздохнуть, а сам дотронулся своими горячими губами до моего уха. - Это самая сексуальная вещь, которую я слышал, - сказал он, прежде чем поцеловать меня за ухом.  
Я нервно рассмеялась. - Хорошо. Это значит, что я выиграла? - поинтересовалась я, но он уже выпустил меня из объятий и вернул себе прежнее положение на ковре.  
- Даже близко не было, - произнес он с ухмылкой.  
- Прекрасно. Тогда Эдвард, когда в последний раз у тебя была эрекция?  
Он пожал плечами, но отвел глаза. - Сегодня, когда я увидел тебя в том малюсеньком купальнике***. И если честно, я немного... напрягся, когда ты ответила на прошлый вопрос.  
Мы нападали и отступали, кидаясь друг в друга вопросами, но никто не помышлял о сдаче, так что пришлось констатировать ничью.  
- Думаю, ты немного проголодалась, - сказал Эдвард с улыбкой. Я лишь рассмеялась, когда он взял поднос с ягодами.  
Он взял одну ягоду и медленно положил ее между моих губ. Я улыбнулась этому заезженному подражанию эротическому фильму, но, тем не менее, откусила. Ягода была действительно восхитительна. Затем я накормила его так, чтобы он убедился, что его губы коснулись моих пальцев, перед тем как клубника исчезла у него во рту.  
Прежде чем взять следующую ягоду, он нежно поднял край моей ночной рубашки, скользя взглядом вверх по ноге, пока ему не открылся вид на голубое нижнее белье, которое было надето на мне. Сначала я пососала клубнику, скользя губами по всей ягоде, прежде чем откусить. Его глаза загорелись, когда я подняла следующую ягоду, но он не дал мне возможности себя накормить.  
Он сам взял другую ягоду, провел ею по моей ключице, а потом слизал дорожку клубничного сока на моей коже.  
Мы съели весь поднос ягод, дразня друг друга таким образом. Я никогда не думала, что от поедания клубники можно получить столько удовольствия.  
Когда мы закончили, я прижалась к его груди, а он обнял меня в ответ.  
- Хорошо, что ты выиграл, - рассмеялась я.  
Его тело задрожало от смеха. - Ты была так уверена в начале. Клянусь, я никогда так не расстраивался за всю свою жизнь.  
- Все это имело неприятные последствия, ты понимаешь? - рассмеялась я, - Я заключила пари, что мы не будем друг на друге все время. Но в итоге мы только раздразнили друг друга. Я планировала все совсем по-другому.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал меня в щеку. – Я счастлив, что твой план провалился.  
Я развернулась в его руках и обняла его. - Я не хочу уезжать домой завтра, - пожаловалась я.  
- Я тоже.  
- Хорошо, давай тогда просто останемся здесь. В этом номере. Мы можем делать все, что угодно. Это будет здорово. - предложила я в шутку, но мысль была интересная.  
- Элис убила бы нас, - рассмеялся он, - Не волнуйся, любимая, мы вернемся. Или исчезнем в каком-нибудь другом месте, - сказал он, целуя меня в макушку.  
- Эдвард? - спросила я нерешительно, - Ты вообще думал о том, что лето закончится? –  
Он вздохнул.  
- Да, я думал, - он приподнял пальцем мой подбородок, вынуждая меня смотреть в его глаза. Нежно поцеловав меня, он продолжал сжимать меня в объятиях. – Белла, все будет в порядке. Мы совсем недолго будем жить отдельно. Кроме того, - на его лице появилась ухмылка, - в моей комнате в общежитии совсем не скучно.  
Я рассмеялась. - Думаю, ты прав.  
- Конечно, я прав. Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы когда-нибудь отпустить, - уверил он меня.  
- И я слишком долго ждала тебя, чтобы отпустить, - я села, чтобы взглянуть на него, - Но клянусь богом, если вдруг она появится, когда я буду у тебя в комнате, я убью ее, - сказала я серьезно.  
- Мне нравится, насколько ты стала увереннее. И не волнуйся, мы убедимся, что весь этаж слышит, насколько сильно я тебя люблю, - сказал он с улыбкой, - И, как только я смогу, я буду приезжать к вам с Элис.  
Я рассмеялась. - Под посещением меня и Элис ты имеешь ввиду, что выставишь свою сестру из комнаты на весь день.  
- Конечно. Не думаю, что она захочет смотреть, - захихикал он.  
Я обняла его сильнее. - Я люблю тебя.  
- И я тебя. Все будет не так уж плохо.  
Я вздохнула, надеясь, что это окажется правдой. - Но у нас все еще есть эта ночь вместе и весь остаток лета, - напомнил он, - ты выглядишь умопомрачительно в этой ночной рубашке, - прошептал он мне на ухо, заставляя покраснеть.  
Мы провели ночь, обнимаясь, смеясь над разными глупостями, которые попеременно выдавал то, один, то другой. Например, когда я спросила его, какое он выберет себе имя, если будет трансвеститом, он ответил: «Присцилла, из-за фильма о трансвеститах Priscilla Queen of the Desert»****. Он спросил, какое я выберу себе имя, если стану стриптизершей, и я ответила: «Кэнди».  
Я уверена, никто бы больше не понял эти странные разговоры. Но для нас эти странные вопросы, которые больше никому в голову не пришло бы задавать, были возможностью узнать больше друг о друге. Разве имеет значение для кого-либо другого твой любимый цвет, или где ты можешь найти любимого супер-героя или Beanie Baby***** твоей второй половинки? Вот именно.  
Вот так мы и провели нашу ночь. Смеясь друг над другом, и споря, кто лучше... Backstreet Boys или N'Sync.  
В конце концов, я лежала на ковре в истерике, после того, как Эдвард рассказал мне о случае с Эмметом и Джаспером после их 21 дня рождения.  
Парни решили напоить Эдварда. Они вернулись домой настолько пьяными, что чуть не уснули в гостиной, но свет в комнате продолжал гореть. Он рассказал, как они искали по всей кухне минут 20 источник света, пока не поняли, что это в микроволновке была открыта дверца.  
- И они ведь не так уж сильно напились, - рассмеялся он, пока я заходилась в приступе хохота.  
Но вдруг он оказался на мне, с нежной улыбкой вглядываясь в мое лицо.  
- У тебя самый невероятный смех, - сказал он мягко, перед тем как поцеловать меня со всей любовью, на которую только он был способен.  
И мы продолжили ночь, занимаясь любовью прямо перед камином, как делают это во всех романтических фильмах и книгах. Но мы знали, что мы были другими. Конца нашей истории не будет. Никаких ожиданий того, что же случиться после хэппи-энда... потому, что наша история будет продолжаться. После каждого нашего акта любви было лишь окончание главы, но не истории. И эта мысль заставила меня понять, что у нас все получится; даже после того, как лето закончится, наша история будет продолжаться.  
Когда мы закончили, он укрыл нас одеялом, и мы лежали в обнимку перед умирающим огнем до тех пор, пока оба не провалились в сон.  
Это конец нашей главы о Вегасе, но до конца истории еще очень далеко. Завтра ведь будет новый день. День, когда мы вернемся домой, и лето продолжится.

**By BadFairy**

* Wal-Mart - американская компания, крупнейшая в мире розничная сеть. Компания занимает 1 место в Fortune Global 500

** Tekken (Теккен) - серия видеоигр в жанре файтинга, разработанная компанией Namco.

*** Бикини Беллы

**** Priscilla, Queen of the Desert - "Присцилла - королева пустыни" - имя, данное автобусу, в котором трое трансвеститов из Сиднея отправляются покорять своим искусством (они танцуют и поют под "фанеру" АББА) австралийскую глубинку. Безумная идея - для сугубо нестандартных людей.  
Старший из них - вернее, старшая, потому как транссексуал - потерял своего многолетнего супруга, ему терять больше нечего. Средний надеется подзаработать денег и встретиться с женой и сыном - да-да! - которые живут где-то на севере Австралии; жена-то его и надоумила на эту поездку. Младший просто ищет приключений.


	40. Белла в Google

**EPOV**

Когда мы приехали домой, Элис великодушно пожертвовала нам остаток дня, чтобы мы смогли рассказать о поездке. Не думаю, что смог бы и дальше любить свою семью, если бы нас тут же по приезде домой заставили чем-то заниматься. И очень сомневаюсь, что Белле это понравилось бы.  
Как только мы вошли в дверь, две пары тут же засыпали нас вопросами. Все говорили в одно и то же время и разобрать, что они там лопочут, было совершенно невозможно.  
- Эй-эй! Ребята, как насчет того, чтобы всем пойти и сесть в гостиной. Там мы сможем рассказать все, что вы только захотите узнать о нашей поездке, - предложил я.  
Они заткнулись ровно на пять секунд, которые требовались для того, чтобы дойти до гостиной. Мы с Беллой сели на диван, а остальные расселись на полу перед нами и стали во все глаза пялиться на нас.  
- Эм…с чего начнем? – спросил я у Беллы.  
- Как насчет той шлюховатой стюардессы, которая пыталась облапать тебя? – хмуро сказала она. Белла такая милая, когда ревнует.  
- Она не пыталась облапать меня, - ответил я ей. – Она просто было немного слишком дружелюбна.  
- Стюардесса приставала к тебе? – шокировано переспросила Элис.  
- Если бы кто-то попытался провернуть подобное с Эмметом, я бы надавала ей под ее сволочной зад, - сказала Розали с улыбкой. Скорее всего, она именно так и поступила бы.  
- Она спросила, не нужно ли ему помочь пристегнуть ремень, - со злостью выпалила Белла. Девчонки выдохнули «о нет, она не могла» и выражения их лиц при этом были просто бесценны.  
- Белла, и что ты сделал с этой шлюхой? – спросила Элис. Немного странно было слышать слово «шлюха» из ее уст.  
- Она сама помогла мне пристегнуться, - рассмеялся я. Девочки улыбнулись, Джаспер рассмеялся, а Эммет выглядел озадаченным.  
- Зачем? Тебе серьезно нужна была помощь с ремнем безопасности? Их не так уж тяжело застегивать. Просто берешь два ремешка и соединяешь их вместе. Эдвард, даже я могу сделать это, - сказал Эммет, информируя всех нас о своем опыте в пристегивании ремней безопасности.  
Белла наклонилась к сидящему на полу Эммету и тоном, каким обычно взрослые разговаривают с ребенком, сказала:  
- Эммет, я помогала ему с ремнем, чтобы взять его за член, - прямо ответила она. Я рассмеялся тому, что она вот так вот просто сказала это и выражению лица Эммета, когда его рот округлился в понимающем «Ооо».  
- Роуз, а почему ты никогда не помогала мне пристегивать ремень? – спросил он свою невесту.  
- Потому что ты сам так хорошо это делаешь, - сказала она так, будто бы это был комплимент, и Эммет гордо улыбнулся. Боже, он даже не понял, что эту фразу можно было воспринимать двояко.  
- Так, и что дальше? – спросил Джаспер.  
- Ну, а дальше мы приземлились и…- начал я, но мой брат снова решил меня прервать.  
- Подожди. А сколько раз вы, ребята, бегали в туалет? – спросил Эммет, вызывающе двигая бровями.  
- Нисколько, - раздраженно ответил я.  
- Да, но Эдвард повеселился не покидая сидение самолета, - рассмеялась Белла.  
- НО, - прервал я Беллу. Нашим друзьям и семье не обязательно знать о том, что я чуть было не потерял контроль над собой в самолете, - потом мы сели в лимузин и поехали в отель, - продолжил я.  
- Ты заказал лимузин? – спросила Роуз с едва заметной тоской в голосе.  
- Да, заказал! – воскликнула Белла. – А потом мы поехали в отель. Мы остановились в «Венеции». Отель такой красивый! Там внутри все эти магазинчики. Ооо, и гондолы, на которых мы катались. Это было потрясающе, - рассказывала Белла, и с каждым словом ее рассказ становился все более оживленным.  
- Вы катались на гондоле? Ох, это так мило! – мечтательно вздохнула Элис.  
- Элис, тебе бы понравились все эти магазины. Там только дизайнерские бутики. Я отказывала что-либо покупать, но мой чудесный парень и злой нений в одном лице купил мне прелестную сумочку Coach и подходящий к ней кошелек. И платье, которое я надела на «Призрака Оперы»…и украшения, - после этой тирады она перевела дыхание и откинулась на спинку дивана.  
- Вы ходили на «Призрак Оперы»? Боже, вы просто созданы друг для друга, - заметила Элис.  
- Что еще, что еще? – спросил Эммет, подпрыгивая на месте как маленький мальчик.  
- Ну, нам предложили секс втроем и лесбиянка влюбилась в Беллу, - рассмеялся я. – Потом был бассейн, фонтаны. Ну, в общем, это все наиболее яркие моменты, - сказал я нашим друзьям.  
- Ну, я бы выбрала кое-что другое для списка самых ярких моментов, - пробормотала Белла, и ее щечки заполыхали алым цветом. Она захихикала и спрятала лицо в ткани моей рубашки.  
- ТАК! Объявляю девичник и мальчишник с ночевкой, СЕЙЧАС! – внезапно закричала Элис. - Мальчики, собирайтесь где хотите. Девочки, жду вас в моей комнате. Через пять минут.  
Услышав это, все встали и пошли наверх.  
- Ну, это было странно, - сказала мне Белла, когда мы вошли в нашу комнату. Она остановилась и стала смотреть на ящики комода, в которых теперь лежали ее вещи.  
- О чем ты думаешь? – спросил я, сам раздумывая над тем, почему она стала посреди комнаты.  
- Думаю, что мне надеть на девичник. У меня почти ничего нет, так как многое я носила в Вегасе. Могу я одолжить твою футболку?  
Я подошел к ней сзади и обвил руками ее талию.  
- Разумеется.  
И тут у меня появилась идея.  
- Белла, что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы пройтись вместе по магазинам? – спросил я ее.  
Она повернулась ко мне лицом и взглянула на меня.  
- Я не против, - в замешательстве ответила она. – А зачем?  
- Ну, я тут подумал кое о чем…Если бы я купил что-то такое, чтобы ты носила это только для меня, ты бы согласилась?  
- Конечно. Для тебя я одену все, что угодно, - сказала она и чмокнула мне в кончик носа.  
- Все что угодно? – переспросил я.  
- Безусловно. Что захочешь.  
- Вот и хорошо. Держи футболку, - сказал я, отпуская Беллу, и подал ей футболку. Она схватила шорты и поцеловала меня в щеку. Потом мы пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по комнатам. Я пошел к Эммету, а Белла – к Элис.

**BPOV**

Когда я вошла в комнату Элис, они обе уже ждали меня. Разумеется. Я закрыла за собой дверь, переоделась в футболку Эдварда и свои шорты и присоединилась к девчонкам на гигантской кровати Элис. Мы все сели скрестив ноги по-турецки. Ну в точности как старшеклассницы, которые собираются рассказать подружкам о своем новом увлечении. Элис и Роуз уставились на меня немигающим взглядом.  
- Ну хватит уже. Почему вы ни с того ни с сего решили утроить девичник с ночевкой? – спросил а я у своих лучших подруг.  
Роуз только улыбнулась мне, а Элис ответила:  
- Ну, я заметила, что ты явно не согласилась с «самыми яркими моментами» вашего путешествия, о которых рассказал нам Эдвард. Так что больше всего тебе запало в память? – спросила она.  
Мое лицо тут же загорелось. О боже, они спрашивают меня о сексе. В смысле, они и раньше спрашивали меня, сделали ли мы с Эдвардом это (хотя они явно все слышали), но теперь они спрашивали меня о деталях, а это меняет дело. Я опустила глаза и принялась рассматривать узор на покрывале.  
- Белла, - поддразнила Роуз. – ну давай же. МЫ ведь раньше рассказывали тебе о наших маленьких приключениях. Так что теперь твоя очередь. Выкладывай.  
Я подняла глаза на их улыбающиеся лица. Они знали, что я сдамся. Я всегда сдавалась.  
- С чего мне начать? – со вздохом спросила я.  
- Ваш первый вечер в Вегасе. Что-то же должно было случиться в первый вечер в Вегасе, - сказала Элис.  
- Так, первый вечерв Вегасе. Посмотрим…Мы уже рассказывали о магазинчиках в отеле. Когда мы переоделись, Эдвард настоял, чтобы мы сходили в клуб Jet, который в казино «Мираж». Мы пошли и как только мы…эммм… - я начала краснеть, вспоминая о том, что мы делали в той VIP зоне, - устроились поудобнее в зоне для VIP, вошла Хайди, - сказала я им.  
- Подожди. Кто такая Хайди? – спросила Роуз.  
- Хайди это девушка, которой я понравилась, - тихо сказала я, отводя взгляд.  
- Так держать, Белла! Теперь не только парни преследуют тебя, но и девушки, - гордо сказала Роуз, и я покраснела.  
- Извини, Белла. Продолжай, - поторопила меня Элис.  
- Ну так вот. Она вроде как прервала нас. Мы пошли танцевать, и тогда Эдвард заметил, что шесты для стриптиза свободны. И он вроде как предложил, чтобы я… - на это раз меня прервала Элис.  
- Не может быть! – и это прозвучало как утверждение, а не как вопрос.  
- Еще как может! Он попросил…и я сделал это. Хайди присоединилась ко мне чуть позже. После того, как я закончила он буквально не мог рук от меня отвести, - я улыбнулась воспоминаниям. – Разумеется, мы сразу поехали обратно в отель. И как только мы оказались в постели, он стал…- я замолчала в поисках нужного слова.  
- Как животное? – предположила Роуз.  
Я кивнула.  
- Определенно, это подходящее слово. Но это не самая моя любимая ночь. На следующее утро, после того, как мы проснулись и приняли душ, то поехали на ланч в Margaritaville. Это было очень весело, - когда я рассказала им о бедной официантке и о том, как она уронила поднос, девчонки стали качаться по кровати, хохоча.  
- Бедная девочка! – смеялась Элис. – Так, а что дальше?  
- Потом мы пошли на «Призрака Оперы». После Эдвард сказал, что нам предстоит еще одна остановка, и мы поехали к «Беладжо», чтобы посмотреть на танцующие фонтаны. Это было так красиво, - вздохнула я. – А потом мы вернулись в наш номер в отеле, и Эдвардразговаривалгрязносомной, - выпалила я, надеясь, что они меня не расслышат.  
- А ну-ка еще раз? – с улыбкой сказала Роуз, и поняла, что она прекрасно расслышала все, что я сказала, но хочет, чтобы я повторила это еще раз.  
Я бросила на нее злой взгляд.  
- Эдвард разговаривал грязно со мной, понятно? – зло сказала я, но это, видимо не возымело желаемого эффекта, так как я просто нещадно краснела.  
- Да иди ты! Эдвард? – неверяще сказала Элис.  
- О да.  
- Уау. Должно быть, это была долгая ночка, - подмигнув, сказала Роуз.  
- Ты и представить себе не можешь. Он рассказал мне об одной из своих фантазий, и потом…скажем так, эта была долгая ночь, которая включала в себя звонок с ресепшена с просьбой, чтобы мы вели себя потише, - рассмеялась я этому смущающему воспоминанию.  
- Белла, да ты озабоченная, - с гордой улыбкой воскликнула Роуз. – Только подумать, это ведь она была нашей милой и невинной девственной подругой. Мда, как все изменилось…  
Я улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
- Это была моя любимая часть, - продолжила я, а затем рассказала им о ночи перед камином. – Утром мы попрощались с Хайди и поехали в аэропорт. Кажется, Эдвард дал ей мой номер, - рассмеялась я. – О, и огромное спасибо за те тряпочки, что ты называешь купальником, - саркастично сказала я Элис.  
- Что я могу сказать…я подумала, что при взгляде на него, у Эдварда кровь в венах закипит, - хихикнула Элис.  
- Да, это было подло, - сказала я ей.

**EPOV**

Когда я вошел в комнату Эммета, то увидел, что мой брат и лучший друг уже были там.  
- Так, я догадываюсь, зачем Элис все это устроила, - засмеялся я.  
- Зачем?- потерянно спросил Эммет.  
- Потому что они обсуждают во всех подробностях секс Эдварда с Беллой, - объяснил ему Джаспер, а затем повернулся ко мне. – Ну и как все прошло? – улыбнулся он.  
- Джентльмен никогда не обсуждает такое, - сказал я им.  
- Возможно, ты и прав, - согласился Джаспер. – Но, могу поспорить, судя по тому, что Белла сейчас рассказывает девчонкам, там ты вел себя с ней как угодно, но только не как джентльмен.  
- Давай, чувак, КОЛИСЬ! – сказал Эммет. – Можешь излить нам душу…Хотя, уверен, ты там с Беллой и так много чего излил.  
- ЭММЕТ! Постарайся держать свои извращенские замечания при себе.  
- Ладно, ладно. Рассказ, пожалуйста.  
- Эмм…ладно. С чего мне начать? – спросил я их.  
- Ну, рассказывай только самое интересное. Нам наплевать на танцующие фонтаны и остальную муть, - сказал Джаспер.  
Я бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
- Вообще-то, фонтаны были очень красивы, - сказал я. – Но, я бы сказал, одним из лучших моментов был тот, когда Белла танцевала для меня с шестом.  
- Белла танцевала с шестом? – спросил Эммет, широко распахнув глаза. – Наша Белла?  
- Моя Белла. Да, она танцевала с шестом. И это было потрясающе! То, как она двигалась и крутилась вокруг шеста, как взмахивала волосами. Изумительно. По-другому просто не скажешь.  
- Ты заставил Беллу танцевать с шестом. В тебе таится великая сила, друг мой, - сказал Джаспер, похлопав меня по спине.  
- Нет, просто у меня потрясающая девушка, - поправил я. – После того, как мы сходили на «Призрака Опреы», уже в номере Белла настояла на том, чтобы я разговаривал грязно с ней. И я сделал это. Никогда не думал, что ей это так понравится. Боже. Я уверен, что это был лучший секс, который только мог быть… у кого-либо, - без преувеличения сказал я.  
- Ой, да ладно. Парень, спустись с небес на землю, - сказал Эммет. Ну конечно. Я был уверен, что он выдаст нечто подобное. Он-то думает, что он Бог секса.  
- Нам позвонили с ресепшена и попросили вести себя потише, - сказал я, признаюсь, не без нотки гордости в голосе.  
- Ты лжешь, - сказал Джаспер, сузив глаза.  
- Хочешь, чтобы я перечислил все места в номере, где мы это проделали? Три раза в кровати, на кухонном столе, у стены (одна только мысль об этом возбуждала меня)…закончили мы на диване после…определенной позиции.  
- Я так горжусь тобой, - всхлипнул Эммет, смахивая со щеки несуществующую слезу.  
- А что она носила во время вашей поездки, что впечатлило тебя больше всего? – спросил Джаспер.  
Я задумался на мгновение.  
- О, у Беллы было это маленькое белое бикини, что положила ей в сумку Элис. Она фантастически выглядела в нем, - сказал я им. – Оно было из такой тонкой полупрозрачной ткани. Это было невероятно сексуально.  
- А, да, у Роуз есть такое, - сказал мне Эммет. – Хотя я не разрешаю ей надевать его на люди.  
- О каком бикини вы говорите? – спросил Джаспер.  
Я подошел к компьютеру Эммет и набрал в Google «gauze bikini'». После того как я нажал enter, на экране появилось множество маленьких картинок.  
- Нажми на вот эту, - велел Эммет, показывая на брюнетку, сидящую на белом стуле. Я кликнул на изображение, и когда оно появилось в большем размере, мои глаза чуть не выпали из орбит.  
- Это что…- Эммет запнулся.  
Я кивнул. Мой рот все еще был приоткрыт, а глаза широко распахнуты.  
На экране красовалась фотография Беллы в ее крошечном бикини. Она сидела на стуле в нашем отеле. Ее ноги были широко расставлены, что смотрелось довольно провокационно. Ее правая рука покоилась на бедре, а левой она откидывала назад волосы. Ее голова была повернута вправо, и я увидел свою ногу на краю снимка. Я помню этот момент.  
Это было после того, как мы искупались в бассейне. Она смеялась над какой-то моей шуткой. Она была насквозь мокрая, как и белый тонкий материал купальника, через который едва просвечивались очертания ее сосков. О боже, кто-то сфотографировал мою Беллу и поместил ее фото в Интернете.  
Я был в ужасе от того, что кто-то сделал это без ее разрешения, но также чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за того, что возбудился, глядя на этот снимок. Она такая чертовски сексуальная.  
- Эм…мне нужно в ванную, - сказал Эммет и, поднявшись, направился туда.  
- Это…уау, - все, что смог выдавить из себя Джаспер.  
Я выключил монитор.  
- Прекрати смотреть на нее! О боже мой, Белла так смутиться, если когда-нибудь узнает об этом, - сказал я, прикрывая глаза. - Ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей уже видели это?  
- Ну, - сказал Джаспер, включая монитор, - сейчас я выясню это. Он нажал на ссылку, которая называлась, наверное, «Здесь было столько-то парней, которые пялились на мою девушку и комментировали ее прелести на этом сайте».  
- Боже, я даже знать не хочу, что они пишут, - сказал я своему лучшему другу и сел подальше от компьютера на кровать.  
- Ты уверен? Потому что они все думают, что кем бы ни был владелец этой ноги с краю – он самый счастливый парень на свете, - рассмеялся Джаспер. – И тут один парень очень красочно описывает ее грудь. Здесь целых два абзаца, - снова заржал он.  
- Джаспер, умоляю тебя, выключи его. Мне и так приходится терпеть, что в жизни на нее таращатся все мужики. Теперь еще и парни в сети будут пускать слюни, глядя на мою девушку.  
- Что я пропустил? – вернулся довольный Эммет.  
- Парни комментируют сиськи Беллы, - сказал ему Джаспер.  
- Джаспер! – зашипел я.  
- Круто, дай мне почитать, - сказал Эммет, подходя к компьютеру.  
Я встал с кровати и вырвал провод из розетки.  
- Ну Эдвард. Это же комплимент. Пусть парни думают, что у тебя горячая подружка, зато ты заарканил ее, - сказал Эммет.  
- Мы можем забыть об этом? Пожалуйста? – умолял я. – И ради всего святого, НЕ ГОВОРИТЕ Белле об этом. Она умрет от стыда.  
Они согласились, и мы стали растилась одеяла на полу, готовясь ко сну. Я был рад, что они перестали говорить на эту тему, хоть и понимал, что так легко они не забудут об этом.  
- Из-за этой фотографии много парней будут сладко спать сегодня, - пошутил Эммет. Я стукнул его подушкой, и обсуждение наконец прекратилось, так как мы начал засыпать.  
В середине ночи я услышал, как скрипнула дверь, и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошел в комнату, но было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Фигура приблизилась ко мне, и мягкая рука коснулась моего лица.  
- Белла? – прошептал я, надеясь, что меня расслышат сквозь храп Эммета.  
- Я не могла уснуть, - робко сказала она.  
Я откинул одеяло, приглашая забираться ко мне поближе. Когда она легла рядом, я прижал ее к себе, и она вздохнула, отчего теплое дыхание прошлось по моей шее. Я поцеловал ее в макушку, и ее дыхание стало более глубоким: она уснула. Только тогда я смог закрыть глаза.  
Но как только я сделал это, она стала ворочаться, и мне показалось, что я слышу ее хихиканье. Я улыбнулся. Она казалась такой невинной.  
- Эдвард, - снова захихикала она и прижалась еще ближе ко мне.  
Потом Белла перекатилась на спину и сжала рукой свою грудь.  
- Эдвард, – на этот раз это было больше похоже на стон. Ладно, пусть она и не такая уж и невинная, но я не возражаю. Ее руки теперь лежали за головой, а на губах появилась легкая улыбка.  
Я придвинулся ближе к ней. Она казалась такой маленькой в моих объятиях. Когда я положил голову на ее грудь, ее ручки обвились вокруг моей шеи. Как только она успокоилась, я начал засыпать, думая, что отныне это моя любимая поза во сне.

***  
Перевод **wildflower**


	41. Неловкая черепаха

**EPOV**

Когда я проснулся, я заметил, что правая часть моего лица была очень горячей и что она лежала на довольно мягкой подушке. Более мягкой, чем она была всё время. Затем, все мысли из прошлой ночи вернулись ко мне. Девичник. Бикини Беллы. Фотки из Гугла. Белла забралась ко мне под одеяло.

Белла лежит со мной ... Я открыл один глаз и увидел, что я лежал на её левой груди. Ну, это объясняет тепло и мягкость. Я улыбнулся про себя, стараясь не двигаться. То есть, пока я не услышал своего старшего брата. Сможет ли он разрушить всё?

- Так, это просто не честно. Она залезла в постель Эдварда, и он заполучил лучшую подушку в мире, а мы, в конце концов, спали отдельно, - жаловался Эмметт.

Я довольно вздохнул. - Я соглашусь с лучшей подушкой в мире, хотя я был бы признателен, если бы ты не думал о Белле в столь грубой форме. Ты говоришь, как извращенец, - сказал я ему, закрыв глаза и по-прежнему лёжа на своей любимой.

- Ты лежишь на груди своей девушки, и ты называешь Эмметта извращенцем? - Джаспер спросил со смехом, - ты становишься странным, мой друг.

Белла зашевелилась подо мной, и я во время поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как её глаза открываются. Она потянула руки над головой. - Привет, - посмотрев на меня, сказала она своим милым и застенчивым голосом.

- Доброе утро. Ты хорошо спала? Ты не чувствуешь боли от пола, нет? - спросил я слегка обеспокоено.

- Если ей и больно. то точно не от пола, - засмеялся Джаспер. Я проигнорировал своего друга, но лицо Беллы залилось этим милым малиновым цветом.

- Агх. Кажется, мне нужен душ, - сказала она, глядя на меня, вероятно, ожидая, когда я начну двигаться.

- Или мы могли бы попросить Джаспера и Эмметта покинуть комнату, - предложил я.

- НИ ЗА ЧТО! - закричал Эмметт. - Вы уже опорочили мой джип. Вы НЕ будете заниматься этим в моей комнате.

Белла засмеялась. - Успокойся, Эмметт. Мы не собираемся заниматься сексом в твоей комнате.

- Сегодня, - добавил я просто, чтобы Эмметт обиделся и утопал из комнаты, как пятилетний ребёнок. Я улыбнулся Белле.

Она поднялась, оттолкнув меня, заставив меня застонать. - Хорошо, я ухожу. Увидимся через пару минут, - и с этим, она вышла из комнаты.

Я поднялся за ней, чтобы зайти в комнату Элис, поговорить с Роуз. Я постучал слегка, уже слыша, как две девушки передвигаются там. Интересно, что они делали на пижамной вечеринке.

Элис широко распахнула дверь, с улыбкой на лице, как обычно. - Эй, Элис, мне нужно поговорить с Розали, - сказал я, входя в комнату, прямо к Роуз, которая сидела на кровати, надевая носки. - Эй, Роуз, ты можешь мне помочь кое с чем сегодня? - спросил я, почесав затылок.

- Конечно. В чем же Эдварду Каллену нужна помощь? - спросила она в нормальном для неё грубом тоне.

Я закатил глаза. - Шоппинг для Беллы, - сказал я ей, - Она сказала, что она будет носить всё, что я подберу для неё, но я понятия не имею, какой у неё размер и тому подобное, - признался я.

- Подожди-ка, - закричала Элис, положив руки на бедра, - Позволь мне уточнить. Тебе нужна помощь с шоппингом и ты просишь Роуз, а НЕ МЕНЯ! Ты ранил меня.

-Гм, Элис. Я собираюсь покупать бельё для Беллы. Ты действительно хочешь помочь своему брату покупать вещи для его девушки? Не будет ли это немного странно?

- Ах ... это же ШОППИНГ! - сказала она, как если бы ответ был очевиден.

Я закатил глаза. - Хорошо, Элис, не хотела ли бы ты помочь мне тоже? - спросил я сестру, думая про себя, что все же это будет немного странно. Но опять же, обе девушки были бы очень полезны.

- Я с удовольствием. Спасибо за предложение, - сказала она с улыбкой, - Мы выезжаем через час, - сказала она, выталкивая меня из своей комнаты, чтобы подготовиться. Я закатил глаза на нее снова, но ушел в свою комнату.

Я сказал Белле, что я уеду с Роуз и Элис и засмеялся, когда она поняла, что остаётся один на один с Джаспером и Эмметтом. А через час, я поцеловал ее на прощание и уже был на пути к любым магазинам, которые Элис и Розали сочли бы подходящими.

Поездка была немного неудобна для меня. Я находился в автомобиле со своей сестрой и моей в скором времени невесткой и говорил о нижнем белье для своей девушки.  
- Так что ты хочешь, чтобы она носила? - спросила Элис, добавляя скорости, на пути к торговому центру на своем Porsche.

Я и так уже провёл всю поездку на заднем сиденье наедине с собой, стараюсь не думать о неловкой ситуации, в которой я только что оказался.

- Серьезно, Элис, я не чувствую себя комфортно, говоря с вами об этом, - сказал я ей честно.

- Это не честно. Ты совершенно точно рассказал бы Эмметту и Джасперу, в чём ты мечтаешь увидеть Беллу, - сказала она с нотками обиды в голосе.

- Да, но они парни. Они понимают, потому что они, вероятно, думают то же самое о вас двоих, - защищался я. Честно говоря, если бы я сказал им, я боялся, что буду звучать, как больной извращенец, и мне действительно не нужно, чтобы моя сестра и Роуз думали так обо мне.

- Женофоб, - сказала Роуз обиженным тоном.

Я вздохнул. - Вы действительно хотите знать? - спросил я их.

-ДА! - крикнули они одновременно.

- Ладно, - я посмотрел на свои руки, не веря, что я действительно собираюсь рассказать всё этим двум . - Ну Белла всегда казалась такой чистой и ангельской. Ну как бы, светлой и невинной. Я просто хочу, чтобы она была в чем-то ... пикантном, - сказал я последняя часть тихо и мое лицо покраснело. Да, я действительно покраснел ... так же как Белла. Но любой бы покраснел, если бы говорил со своей сестрой об этом.

- О, Эдвард, это все, что нам нужно было услышать. Не беспокойся, мы королевы белья, - сказала Элис, ухмыляясь Роуз.

Боже, мне не нужно было это слышать.

Тем временем, в доме Калленов

**BPOV**

- Так, думаю, я застряла с вами, ребята, - засмеялась я, пока Эммет и Джаспер просто сидели и смотрели на меня. На что, черт возьми, они уставились? Они даже не смотрели на мое лицо. Мальчики такие странные.

- Привет ... земля вызывает Эмметта и Джаспера, - крикнул я, размахивая руками перед ними.

- Вечеринка у бассейна! - закричал Эмметт. Я помотала головой, слегка в шоке от этого случайного взрыва. Джаспер просто стукнул его по голове, и оба они, казалось, вышли из того транса, в котором пребывали в начале.

- Хмм ... Эммет были в настроении искупаться в последнее время, - сказал Джаспер, размахивая руками в воздухе, как бы объясняя вспышку Эмметта.

- Хорошо, хорошо я думаю, мы могли бы пойти в джакузи, если хотите, - предложила я, хотя я действительно не хотела ... говорить было неловко.

- НЕТ! - Оба они закричали, заставив меня отскочить назад.

- Давайте просто поиграем в видеоигры, - предложил Джаспер. Я кивнула, и мы втроем двинулись в гостиную.

Мы провели следующие несколько часов, играя в Guitar Hero, боулинг и бейсбол на Wii. Взяли паузу, мы решили пообедать.

- Эй, парни не знаете, что Эдвард и девочки делают? - Спросила я их.

Они оба покачали головами. - Нет, но теперь, когда мы одни, есть что-нибудь, что ты хотела бы знать о Эдварде? - спросил Эмметт, шевеля бровями вверх вниз

Я рассмеялась над его лицом. - Ммм, например? - спросила я.

- Тебе не любопытно знать, что он предпочитает? - Спросил Эмметт, и я сразу начала краснеть. Я имею в виду, конечно, я пыталась выяснить, что Эдвард любит, когда мы в постели, но разговаривать с его братом и лучшим другом, об этом ... неловко.

- Хорошо, мы принимаем, это как "да", - Джаспер сказал смеясь.

- Боже мой. Ребята, это так странно, - сказала я им.

- Ты права. Зная мою сестру, то они будут отсутствовать некоторое время, - сказал Эмметт.  
- Мы должны сделать это как можно менее неловко, - сказал он с улыбкой, убежав на кухню и схватив там бутылку чего-то, - Алкоголь ... уверен, он унесёт все твои заботы далеко и надолго.

- Эм, Эмметт, мне нельзя, - проинформировала я его. Мне не будет 21 до сентября.

- Всё нормально. Мы не выходим из дома. Мы будем паиньками, - заверил он меня. Я нехотя сдалась и кивнула головой, показывая своё согласие.

Возвращаясь в торговый центр.

**EPOV**

В настоящее время мы были в Victoria's Secret. Я был единственным парнем в магазине. Время от времени, сюда заходил парень среднего возраста, смотрел на вещи, а затем уходил. Извращенец.

- Итак, размер чашечки у Беллы B36. Иди, осмотрись, - сказала Элис, поворачивая меня в направлении, где находились стойки с лифчиками и трусиками.

Я разочарованно вздохнул. Какого черта я думал, когда просил их помочь с этим? Хотя, иначе, я никогда бы не узнал, размер чашечки Беллы. Интересно, знают ли Джаспер и Эммет о размере чашечек своих девушек.

Я начал рассматривать стойки, все больше и больше находя вещей, в которых я действительно хотел бы, увидеть свою девушку. Она никогда не признается, но она обладала невероятно сексуальным телом. Например, когда она носила бикини ... Нет, плохой Эдвард ... Не думай об этой картинке.

- Могу ли я помочь вам? - спросила меня женщина.

- Нет, спасибо, - сказал я ей так вежливо, как только мог. Мне начинали надоедать женщины, спрашивающие меня, нужна ли мне помощь. Я хотел, чтобы Белла была со мной сейчас, обнимая меня, загородив от других женщин. Я улыбнулся, думая о том, какая она милая, когда ревнует.

- Вы уверены? Вы ищете что-то для сестры? - спросила она. Она не может быть серьезной. Никто не покупает бельё для сестры...это просто извращенство. Конечно, я делал эти покупки с сестрой. Серьёзно, в моей семье всё перемешалось.

- Для девушки, - сказал я ей.

- Я вижу, - сказала она, как ее улыбка нерешительно увеличилась, - Какой у неё размер? Может быть, я могу показать вам, как некоторые из вещей будет выглядеть.

- На самом деле есть некоторые вещи, которые я предпочитаю, видеть только на ней. Но если мне понадобиться помощь, я дам вам знать, - сказал я ей, не давая ей иного выбора, кроме как оставить меня в покое.

- Эдвард! Посмотри на вещи, которые мы нашли! - сказала Роуз, подбегая ко мне с Элис. В их руках было уже полно одежды.

Я закатил глаза и начал вытаскивать вещи. - Что за черт? - спросил я не в состоянии удержаться от смеха. Это была маячка в сеточку ... полностью просвечивающаяся, - В чём смысл носить это? (вот примерно это /images/I/417VHYJWYJL._SS500_.jpg )

- Потому что, это сексуально. Неужели, ты не хочешь увидеть её сиськи через эту маячку? - спросила Роуз.

- О Боже. Роуз... серьёзно. Это всё, становится более странным, - сказал я ей.

- Ладно, маячку в сеточку выкидываем, - сказала она, выбросив это через плечо.

Я вытащил пару трусиков, выглядевших вполне сексуально, пока не обнаружил в них дырку. - Хм, я думаю, кто-то порвал их, - сказал я девочкам.

Они рассмеялись надо мной, пока я растерянно смотрел на них. - Глупый Эдвард. Это трусики с вырезом, - рассмеялась Элис. Я подарил им взгляд " Вы что, серьёзно?". (вот вариант .com/images/P/B0007LTYHM.01-AR7X9Z4ANMGM3._SCLZZZZZZZ_V1109359617_.jpg )

Роуз закатила глаза. "Хорошо, трусики с вырезом выбывают, - сказала она, бросив их на пол, - Они позволили бы легкий доступ, - сказала она.

- Хорошо, Роуз, когда я занимаюсь сексом, я предпочитаю в первую очередь, снимать одежду - сказал я ей.

-Что это? - Спросил я, подняв что-то, вроде чулок.

- Это чулки для тела, - объяснила Элис. (прим. .)

- Что она будет носить под ними, - спросил я, будучи немного заинтригованным.

- Ничего, - просто ответила Роуз.

- Ты серьезно? Она будет просто в чулках. Это странно, - сказал я им. Опять они закатили глаза, но бросили вещь на пол.

- Ты становишься, не выносим. Эдвард, - пожаловалась Элис.

Мы закончили, купив лишь пару комплектов, и покинули магазин.

- О, идея. Если ты хочешь что-то пикантное, я знаю один магазин, - сказала Роуз, увлекая нас в другой магазин. Он был чёрный и в нём были кнуты и наручники, а также изрядное количество белья.

Опять мы пытались найти вещи, которые я хотел, чтобы моя Белла надела. Когда мы перегруппировались, я серьезно начал сожалеть, что позвал девочек. У них были вещи, типо французского костюма горничной.

- Ребята, это не Хэллоуин, - проинформировал я их. Я отвернулся от их хмурых лиц и в этот момент, когда мои глаза остановились на этом. Черный корсет с подвязками. Если бы я мог увидеть Беллу в чём-то таком, безусловно, это было бы именно это. ( от автора: . )

Они улыбались, давая мне понять, что они одобрили. Они также предложили, чтобы я купил длинные черные перчатки к ним. Я согласился, и мы купили наряд...

- Давайте поедим. Я умираю с голоду, - предложила Элис. Роуз и я согласились, и мы отправились в ресторанный дворик. Я был просто счастлив, что самый неловкий день в моей жизни был окончен.

Мы сели в ресторанный дворик и каждый из нас выбрал еду из разных мест, когда Элис сказала то, что почти заставило меня выплюнуть все, что было у меня во рту.

- Итак, ты хочешь знать, что Белла любит в постели?

О боже милостивый! Я имею в виду, да, конечно я хотел. Но не от моей сестры. Таким образом, очевидно наиболее неловкий день в моей жизни был не закончен.

- Элис, серьёзно. Мне неудобно говорить с тобой об этом, - сказал я ей.

- Хорошо, поговори с Роуз, - сказала она, скрестив руки под грудью.

- Да ладно Эдвард, ты не хочешь знать, как ублажить любовь всей своей жизни? - спросила Роуз, с понимающей улыбкой.

Я ущипнул себя за кончик носа, но все же, уступил.

- Я так и думала, - ответила она, - Итак, она сказала, что её действительно понравилось, когда ты ... - она начала рассказывать мне всё (и в больших деталях, должен добавить), что Белла любит, когда я делаю с ней.

Я пытался вытолкнуть неловкость из моего разума и внимательно слушать. Я знал, хотя бы, что Белла была не в такой странной ситуации.

Тем временем, в доме Калленов

**BPOV**

Мы каким-то образом оказалась в гостиной, смеясь и катаясь по полу. Я знала, что я уже очень пьяна. Ведь я даже не знаю, что мы пили, но мы были уже на второй бутылке..

- Послетого. как вы разукрасили друг друга, когда вы приехали сюда, он так растерялся, - смеялся Эмметт, проглатывая слова. - Он просто распинался всё дальше и дальше о том, что он не должен так думать, потому что, это было не "по-джентльменски", - засмеялся он и мы с Джаспером присоединились к нему.

- Серьезно, Белла, ты не представляешь, что ты с ним делаешь, - сказал невнятно Джаспер, - Он думает, что ты красивая, - сказал он, касаясь пальцем моего носа, заставляя всех снова смеяться.

- Знаешь ли ты, что когда мы отправились на пляж и проводили куриные бои, он возбудился от ощущений твоих ног у него на голове? – рассмеялся Джаспер. Я присоединилась, тряся головой, даже не догадываясь об этом.

- Бьюсь об заклад, он не будет против, если ты сделаешь это снова, - засмеялся Эмметт

Эмметт стопроцентно был прав. Алкоголь полностью изгнал всю неловкость. Мы все чувствовали себя, действительно свободными и открытыми, чтобы рассказать друг другу все что угодно.

- На протяжении нашего спора, я хотела заняться сексом с ним в зале для сотрудников, - призналась я со смехом.

- Не волнуйся, мы все знаем, - Эмметт тоже засмеялся, - И Эдвард считает тебя такой невинной. Клянусь Богом, ты бы завела его, если бы надела католическую форму шаловливой школьницы, - засмеялся он.

- Или ты можешь снова надеть белое бикини, - засмеялся Джаспер.

- Он сказал вам об этом? - спросила я. - Я собираюсь убить Элис, только из-за того, что Эдвард признался, что у него появилась эрекция из-за этого, - рассмеялась я.

- Детка, мы получили тоже самое, - засмеялся Эмметт. Я не поняла, что это значит, но это звучало довольно смешно, так что я просто засмеялась вместе с ними.

Я не была уверена, сколько времени мы просто сидели там и ничего не делали, кроме как говорили, но потом кто-то, а именно Эмметт, решил, что мы должны поиграть в "Скорость" (прим. автора.это действительно веселая Карточная игра ... я люблю её!).

Конечно, у нас было много проблем, и наши рефлексы были полностью уничтожены, поэтому вместо обычной высокой скорости игры, потребовалось почти 10 минут.

В конце, я почти уверена, мы закончили тем, что я легла на живот Эмметта, а голова Джаспера покоилась на моём животе. Признаюсь, это было глупо, но какая разница.

**EPOV**

Мы, наконец, вернулись домой, и я не мог быть счастливее. Я просто хотел войти в дом и сделать все, чтобы всё стало нормальным снова. Я хотел бы просто держать Беллу у себя на коленях, пока мы слушали музыку и забыть о сегодняшнем дне.

Тем не менее, я был рад некоторым вещами, которые я купил для нее, и новым знаниям о том, что ей нравится, а что нет.

Я открыл дверь и тут же замер. Те трое, которых мы оставили дома, валялись друг на дружке на полу. Эмметт был внизу, храпя как паровоз. Голова Беллы лежала на его животе, а голова Джаспера на её. Я посмотрел на журнальный столик и увидел две пустые бутылки из-под какого-то алкоголя.

Я оставил свою девушку наедине с моим братом и лучшим другом, и они напоили её? Что за уроды.

Роуз и Элис, с другой стороны, нашли это очень смешным.

Я подошел к ним, отодвинув Джаспера, чтобы я мог добраться до Беллы. Я взял ее на руки, и она слегка извивалась в моих объятиях. Отнеся ее в нашу комнату, я снял с нее одежду, надев на нее майку. Я зашёл в ванную, чтобы взять стакан воды и 2 аспирина, когда она проснётся. У неё наверняка будет адская головная боль.

Внезапно одна мысль ударила меня. Не рассказали ли они ей об инциденте с бикини? Я молился Богу, лишь бы они не сделали этого, или если они и сделали, что она не вспомнит об этом.

**By Twi_Kat**

Неловкая черепаха = прим. пер. так же можно перевести, как неловкий момент.


	42. Ваааау какая сексуальная

**BPOV**

Я проснулась на следующий день с адской головной болью, и солнечный свет в окне, в моем случае явно не помогал. Застонав, я закрыла рукой глаза. Я услышала, как Эдвард хихикнул. Мне было противно оттого, что я не в состоянии разделить его хорошее настроение.  
«О боже, кажется, я умерла»  
Я подвинула свою руку, так чтобы темнота накрыла меня снова. Я была настолько благодарна, что у меня есть парень, достаточно внимательный, чтобы закрыть занавески, когда у меня нет на это сил. Если это не любовь...  
- Эй, возьми это, - сказал Эдвард, сидя в темноте рядом со мной на нашей кровати. Он вручил мне две таблетки, которые я немедленно запила стаканом воды.  
- Спасибо.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – участливо спросил он.  
- Как только удары моего сердца перестанут отдаваться в моей голове, то я пойду убивать Эммета, - ответила я ему.  
- Хорошо, но сейчас ты должна поспать, прямо сейчас, - сказал он, целуя меня в макушку. Я кивнула. Не стоило говорить мне дважды то, что и так было ясно.  
- Поговорим, когда ты проснешься. Я люблю тебя, - сказал он.  
- Я тоже люблю тебя.

**EPOV**

Это сделал Эммет. Что я еще мог подумать? О чем он думал? Ответ был очевиден: он не думал. Я спустился в низ, чтобы позавтракать, и нашел там только Элис и Розали, сидевших в одиночестве.  
- Похоже, что мальчики в своих комнатах?- сказал я со смехом.  
Они кивнули и закатили глаза.  
- Мне жаль Роуз, но мне, возможно, придется убить Эммета за то, что он напоил Беллу и за то, что он упомянул про бикини,- сказал я ей.  
- Какое бикини? - спросила она.  
Дерьмо.  
- Ничего. Я не должен говорить это вслух. Забудьте об этом, - сказал я, пожимая плечами, как будто это была ерунда.  
- Даже не надейся, Эдвард, о каком бикини ты говоришь? - сказала Элис со знающей улыбкой.  
- Ты знаешь. И вообще это твоя ошибка. Ты собственно и упаковала это «ввaaayyyy» какое сексуальное бикини. Я считаю, что виновата ты, - сказал я в попытке перекинуть вину на мою сестру.  
- И как Эммет узнал про «ввaaayyyy» какое сексуальное бикини, Эдвард? - поинтересовалась Роуз, впиваясь в меня взглядом.  
Я вздохнул в изумлении.  
- Хорошо, я знаю, что вы, двое, хотите сказать кое-что Белле потому что Вы любите ее... и меня. И она на полном серьезе умирает от смущения. Ради нее, пожалуйста, не говорите этого ей, - умолял я.  
- Хорошо, достаточно для отречения. Только скажи нам, что это, Эдвард, - сказала Элис.  
Я указал им на компьютер и зашел в Google.  
- Так, мы говорили о наших любимых местах Лас-Вегаса. Они спросили, что она одевала, и белое бикини пришло мне на ум в первую очередь. Эмметт сказал, что ему все ясно, потому что у тебя такое должно быть, - сказал я Розали.  
Она кивнула, соглашаясь, а я продолжил:  
- Джаспер, с другой стороны, не знает, что это. Таким образом, мы нашли это изображение в Google, именно так он мог увидеть и понять положение, в котором я оказался, - объяснил я им, печатая «gauze bikini»в поисковой строке.  
Страница картинок загрузилась, и я нажал на ту, на которой была изображена Белла. Увеличив ее, я откинулся на стул. Должен сказать, что у меня в памяти хорошо отпечаталось, как она выглядит, но картинка и так была удивительна. Это было похоже на обновление образа в моей памяти, и мне это понравилось.  
- О, мой Бог, - только и смогла выговорить Роуз, в то время как Элис была безмолвна.  
- О, я знаю. Теперь вы видите, почему я не хочу, чтобы она узнала об этом. Мальчики-извращенцы даже обсуждают ее на блогах, - сказал я, не пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение.  
- Двигай, двигай, - сказала Элис, отталкивая меня. - Я хочу почитать.  
- Элис, нет. Я не хочу читать, что всякие тормозные, извращенные парни думают о теле моей девушки, - сказал я ей.  
- О, прекрасно, тогда выйди из комнаты. Я тоже хочу почитать, - влезла Розали. Я ее действительно возненавидел, когда она сделала это.  
- Вот, - Элис рассмеялась, вручая мне картинку, которую она распечатала. - Пойди посиди некоторое время с«ввaaayyyy» каким сексуальным бикини Беллы и оставь нас в покое. Это весело!  
Я понял, что они больше не будут слушать меня.  
- Прекрасно, но не дайте ей поймать вас, - предупредил я их. Они только отправили меня и подсели ближе к компьютеру. Ах, да. Моя подруга в бикини, похоже, верный способ примирения семьи, не так ли?  
Но я поднимался по лестнице с картинкой в руке, когда столкнулся с не очень хорошо выглядевшим Джаспером. Я остановился.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил я его.  
- Даже не спрашивай. Что у тебя? - спросил он, жестом указывая на картинку в моей руке. Это кое-что напомнило мне.  
- Эй, ты и Эммет не говорили об этом Белле, не так ли? – спросил я, показывая ему картинку.  
Он улыбнулся, взглянув на это, и я немедленно убрал картинку за спину.  
- Если честно, я точно не помню, о чем мы беседовали. Я помню, как мы с Эмметом  
заставляя ее пить с нами и говорили, что вам делать в постели. Мы много смеялись... и пили. Это точно, - сказал он.  
- Большое спасибо за помощь, - я закатил глаза. - О, и сейчас твоя невеста читает блог моей девушки, - сообщил я ему.  
- Очень забавно. Я думаю, я присоединюсь к ней, - засмеялся он.  
Я спокойно вошел в свою комнату и подошел к гардеробу, чтобы спрятать картинку под частью моей одежды так, чтобы Белла не нашла ее. Если никто ее не найдет, то все будет отлично. Я хочу сказать, разве ей когда-либо понадобится искать в Google «gauze bikini»? Это было бы небывалым чудом.  
- Эй, - услышал я голос своего ангела.  
- Добрый день, любимая, - сказал я, подходя к кровати в очень темной комнате и садясь рядом с ней.  
- Привет, - сказала она хриплым ото сна голосом.  
- Ты чувствуешь себя лучше? - спросил я, погладив её щеку.  
- Да, что-то вроде того, - невесело рассмеялась она. - Я думала о том, что мне стоит принять душ, а потом попытаться навестить Чарли. Хочешь со мной? – спросила она.  
- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал повидать твоего отца вместе с тобой? – спросил я, немного волнуясь.  
- Да, знаешь, представлю тебя ему как своего бойфренда, - сказала она, пожав плечами, словно это ничего не значило, но по ее лицу я видел, что это действительно было для нее важно.  
Я поцеловал щеку, которую погладил до этого.  
- Это было бы здорово, - прошептал я. Она заметно приободрилась.  
- Хорошо, гм, я должна сначала принять душ, - сказала она, поднимаясь с кровати.  
- Тебе не нужна помощь? - спросил я с ухмылкой.  
- Думаю, что я могу справиться с этим сама, - рассмеялась она, очень меня разочаровав. - Но не мог бы ты пойти и сказать Элис, что мы уезжаем? Я бы не хотела, чтобы она что-то планировала. Я сообщу Чарли о нашем приезде, - сказала она.  
Я кивнул и оставил ее нашей комнате. Спустившись вниз, я обнаружил Розали, Элис, Джаспера, а теперь и Эммета, сгрудившихся вокруг экрана компьютера.  
- Честно ребята, вы что, не нашли более интересного занятия? - спросил я их.  
Ни один не попытался оторваться от компьютера, но я услышал, как Джаспер сказал:  
- Ничего себе, я даже не знаю, как они могли сделать это. Этот блог дает такие возможности, - он рассмеялся.  
- Да, если бы это не было тайной, мы должны были бы быть благодарны Белле за то, что она настолько горяча, чтобы заставить этих извращенцев писать то, что они хотят сделать с ней, - рассмеялась Элис.  
- Что они пишут?! – завопил я, кинувшись к компьютеру. Я начал читать один из блогов, которые читали они, и мои глаза расширились.  
- Это так отвратительно...зачем вы это делаете? – спросил я.  
- Я козел? - спросил Эмметт. – Ты бы мог это сделать?  
Чем больше я сидел и читал, тем больше я злился, что эти парни писали такие вещи о моей Белле. Однако я не мог остановиться. Я пытался... бог свидетель, я пытался. Но это походило на просмотр фильма ужасов, когда хочешь отвести взгляд, но не можешь, потому что хочешь узнать, что случилось. Я потерял счет времени.  
- Что вы смотрите, ребята? – услышал я, как спросила Белла.  
Мы все выпрямились, и Элис выключила монитор.  
- Ничего, - сказала она спокойным голосом.  
- Хорошо, должно быть, это было нечто. Все три наших мальчика здесь, кажется, весьма...  
Взволнованы, чем бы это ни было, - рассмеялась она. Трое из нас посмотрели вниз, чтобы определить наше текущее состояние. Я впился взглядом в Эммета и Джаспера, но они только ответили мне взглядом: «Можешь нас винить». Розали и Элис треснули их по затылкам.  
Белла подошла ко мне с улыбкой:  
- Мне тоже тебя стоит треснуть? – спросила она.  
- Я так не думаю, - сказал я ей.  
Она посмотрела мимо меня на Розали и Элис  
- Девчонки, я должна треснуть его? – спросила она.  
- Нет, он хороший. Мы не разрешаем, - рассмеялась Роуз.  
- Вы все такие странные, - сказала Белла со смехом. - Хорошо, мы с Эдвардом едем к Чарли, так что увидимся вечером, - сказала она им.

**BPOV**

Пока мы шли к «Вольво» Эдварда, я не могла перестать думать об улыбках своих друзей. Независимо от того, что они смотрели, это, должно быть, было очень весело, если увлекло их всех.  
Дорога к Чарли была короткой, и большей частью спокойной. Мы подъехали к моему маленькому дому, и Эдвард открыл для меня дверь...он всегда оставался джентльменом (хорошо... не всегда).  
Я постучала в дверь и подождала, пока Чарли не открыл ее, жутко удивившись.  
- Привет папа! – сказала я с огромной ухмылкой во все лицо.  
- Эй Беллз! - сказал он, обнимая меня. Это было не обычно. Чарли обычно не выказывает так свои чувства.  
- Кто твой друг? – спросил он, глядя на Эдварда. Я не сказала ему, что Эдвард тоже приедет.  
- Папа, ты помнишь Эдварда Каллена? – спросила я, жестом указывая на Эдварда.  
- Сын Карлайла. Конечно. Хорошо, проходите, - он махнул рукой внутрь дома.  
Мы прошли в гостиную комнату, где Чарли уселся на стуле, оставляя Эдварду и мне диван.  
- Итак, Эдвард, последнее, что я слышал о тебе, так это то, что ты хотел быть доктором, - начал Чарли.  
- Да, сэр, - вежливо ответил Эдвард.  
- Давненько тебя не было дома.  
- Я очень занят учебой, сэр. Я беру дополнительные занятия и зачеты на лето. Это – мой первый летний отдых, - ответил он.  
- Занятой парень, - рассмеялся Чарли.  
- Действительно, - Эдвард усмехнулся, - Это очень волнующе - быть дома все лето.  
- Ах, - это было все, что сказал Чарли, увидев руку Эдварда на моем колене.  
- Эдвард и я встречаемся теперь, - сказала я ему, поскольку он больше ничего не добавил.  
- Да ну? – спросил он.  
- Почти с начала лета, - ответила я.  
- И как это скажется на вашей учебе? – спросил он, превращаясь в твердозадого копа и отца-защитника.  
- О, ничего, - сказала я ему. – Мы же видимся друг с другом только на выходных. Мы уже обсуждали это, - уверила я его.  
- Если это продлится долго, - Чарли возражал. Я уперлась взглядом в него. – Нет, не долго, - он запнулся, поймав мой взгляд.  
Я сменила тему на рыболовлю и выяснению как дела на работе у Чарли. Он пригласил нас остаться на обед. Я не хотела доводить дело до обеда, но Эдвард быстро согласился, вероятно, желая подлизаться к нему побольше. Это был хороший способ, благодаря которому можно было выяснить, понравился ли он Чарли или нет.  
Я приготовила немного рыбы, которую Чарли поймал за уикэнд, и все мы отлично поели за приятной беседой. Эдвард и я боялись рассказывать Чарли слишком много. Так или иначе, я не думаю, что он будет рад узнать, что его 20-летняя дочь съездила в Лас-Вегас с ее новым другом. Вместо этого мы придерживались разговоров о водоемах и пляжах, о прошедшем волейбольном турнире.  
Чарли начал смеяться.  
- Забавно, что вы упомянули волейбол. Только несколько недель назад я получил требование проверить парк. Когда я добрался туда, то застал шесть голых парней, болтающихся там. Мы все еще шутим об этом в участке.  
- Да? Интересно, о чем они думали, - рассмеялась я, и заметила, что Эдвард пытался не впасть в истерику.  
Мы заканчивали наш визит, он и так оказался более долгим, чем я ожидала. Это была отличная идея повидать Чарли и узнать, что у него новенького. Мы уехали около одиннадцати, и я была благодарна, потому что я начала теряться.  
Очевидно, у Эдварда был другой случай. У нас не было секса уже три дня, но, черт возьми, кто знал, что он настолько озабоченный? В течение разговора с Чарли его рука была бы на моем колене, под столом, так, чтобы Чарли не мог этого видеть. Достаточно невинно. До тех пор, пока он не начал перемещать руку к моей промежности, иногда сжимая мое бедро вверху (совсем вверху)..

Когда он заставлял меня подскочить или вскрикнуть, Чарли спрашивал, все ли у меня хорошо. Я краснела и придумывала оправдание, и так все время. Эдвард же выглядел совершенно невинно. Однажды он почти проник в меня. Я, клянусь богом, едва не упала в обморок прямо там.  
Пока мы возвращались к его дому, казалось, его пыл немного поутих. Я настояла на том, что слишком устала, и могу вместо секса могу лишь обнять его.  
- Завтра, Эдвард. - сказала я ему, когда он так по-детски надулся. Я закрыла глаза, чтобы не поддаваться на его уловки, а он только хихикал. Он сдался и оставил меня, чтобы я могла переодеться.

**EPOV**

Да, я вел себя совершенно неуместно. Я знал это, и немного стыдился своих действий. Но в свою защиту могу сказать, что прошло три дня с тех пор как мы занимались сексом, я волновался от встречи с ее отцом, и еще потратил часть дня на чтение фантазий других парней о моей невероятно великолепной девушке.  
Я скользнул в кровать рядом с Беллой и ничего не мог поделать с тем, чтобы не поцеловать ее шею. Она застонала, и это не было тем, что могло заставить меня остановиться. Но, в конечном счете, она сказала, что действительно устала.  
Итак, я был чертовски возбужден, в кровати с человеком, на котором я хотел выместить свои чувства, но она спала. Хотя, хуже было бы, если бы она перевернулась и открыла бы мне прекрасный вид там, где заканчивается ее рубашка. Я бы действительно кончил.  
«Хорошо Эдвард. Помнишь, что ты джентльмен?» - спросил мой внутренний голос.  
Да, но это было прежде, когда я был девственником. Это было мое рациональное обоснование. Я обвиняю секс в том, что он заставил меня хотеть больше и больше. Как так можно! Дурацкий секс. Глупый, горячий, удивительный, обожаемый, Белла, сексуальный секс.  
Я отбросил попытки утешитьcя – я уже знал, что не смогу уснуть в моем текущем состоянии. Чем больше я думал о Белле, тем больше у меня срывало крышу. И затем я начал думать о ней в том черном корсете, и в белом бикини, я же знал, для кого это все было.  
Я встал с кровати, настолько возбужденный, что мое состояние начинало быть болезненным. Подойдя к гардеробу, я нашел среди моей одежды то, что было нужно. Я должен был что-то сделать, иначе помощь опоздает. Я пошел в ванную и закрыл дверь.

**BPOV**

Мне снился прекрасный сон, когда я почувствовала, что кто-то встал с кровати. Я приоткрыла глаза, и обнаружила, что Эдварда не было рядом. Я открыла оба глаза, как раз чтобы увидеть, как закрывается дверь ванной. Я лежала, ожидая его возвращения, но через минуту он все еще не вернулся. Тогда я начала слышать странные звуки из ванной.  
Любопытство взяло верх, и, подойдя к двери, я прижалась к ней ухом. Я услышала, как Эдвард ворчит и тяжело дышит. Эти звуки похожи на те, которые мы издаем, когда мы...  
Я открыла дверь и увидела, что он сидел на краю ванны, голый с листком бумаги в одной руке и членом в другой.  
Он услышал, что открылась дверь и его глаза встретились с моими.  
- Белла! – воскликнул он, пытаясь натянуть свои пижамные штаны.  
Я закрыла дверь и убежала в комнату.  
Он прибежал вследза мной  
- Белла, о Боже. Я очень сожалею, что ты видела это, - извинялся он.  
Я почувствовала слезы в своих глазах. Это заставило меня чувствовать себя отвратительно. Я не занялась сексом с ним сегодня вечером, поэтому он решил подрочить на чье-то фото. Это была, вероятно, какая-то порнозвезда с огромными сиськами. Тогда я начала задаваться вопросом, сколько раз он делал это раньше. Он думал о ней, когда у нас был секс? Разве я не была достаточно хороша?  
Слезы начали течь по лицу, и я встала, чтобы подбежать к двери нашей комнаты и пойти к Элис, но Эдвард поймал мою руку.  
- Белла, мне жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы ты меня видела в таком виде.  
Я знала, что это было глупо, но мне казалось, что он изменял мне. С картинкой.  
- Эдвард, это то, что тебе нужно?? - спросила я сквозь слезы. - Картинка красивой девочки?? – кричала я.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
- Я должен сказать тебе кое-что, - сказал он, подводя меня к дивану.  
Мое сердце упало при этих словах. Он расставался со мной? «Я должен сказать тебе кое-что» - это было чертовски близко к «мы должны поговорить», и все мы знаем, что означает эта фраза.  
- О, господи, это не то, о чем ты подумала, - уверил он меня, увидев страх в моих глазах. - Но у меня есть кое-что, что, по-моему, ты должна знать, особенно теперь, когда ты в некотором роде поймала меня с этим.  
Я смотрела на него безучастно, поэтому он продолжил.  
- Прошлой ночью парни спрашивали меня о Лас-Вегасе и я рассказал им о твоем бикини. Джаспер не знал, как выглядит «gauze bikini», поэтому мы открыли Google и нашли эту картинку, - он дал мне листок бумаги.  
Я смотрел на это. Это было мое фото из Лас-Вегаса, и в углу можно было рассмотреть ногу Эдварда.  
- Это было в Интернете? - медленно спросила я, чувствуя, что мое лицо начинает гореть. Он кивнул. Тогда я вспомнил кое-что из нашей пьянки на днях. Когда я говорила с Джаспером и Эмметом о бикини.

_- Он сказал тебе об этом? – спросила я. - Я бы убила Элис, если бы Эдвард не признался, что у него была эрекция, - я рассмеялась.__  
- Дурак, у всех троих она была, - рассмеялся Эмметт._

- О, ГОСПОДИ! - сказала я, прячя пылающее лицо на груди Эдарда..  
- Они все видели это, не так ли? – спросила я приглушенно.  
- Да, - ответил он, погладив мои волосы. - Это очень расстраивало меня. Мне жаль, что я не говорил тебе. Но я не хотел, чтобы ты переживала из-за того, что была в Интернете почти раздетой и парни в блогах обсуждали тебя.  
Я накинулась на него:  
- В блогах обсуждали меня?  
Ситуация становилась все хуже и хуже. Он печально кивнул головой. Затем обнял меня и прижал близко к своему телу, объясняя все. Я только продолжала пугаться все больше и больше.  
- Как я посмотрю им в глаза завтра? - спросила я Эдварда.  
- Белла, они все любят тебя. Все будет хорошо. Они знали все еще вчера и не делали ничего, чтобы смутить тебя еще больше, не так ли? - сказал он.  
- Наверное, ты прав.

- Хорошо, теперь пора спать, - сказал он, отнеся меня в кровать.  
- Эдвард, ты можешь, пожалуйста, выкинуть это фото? - я улыбнулась, когда он обнял меня на кровати.  
- Конечно, если это сделает тебя счастливой, - ответил он. Я подарила ему быстрый поцелуй.  
- Спасибо.  
- Но когда в следующий раз ты мне откажешь, я напечатаю себе еще одну, - рассмеялся он, а я игриво шлепнула его по руке. – Но это и близко не так хорошо, как с реальной тобой. Я люблю тебя  
- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответила я, перед тем как провалиться в сон.

By Diva  
Отдельное спасибо за редактуру нашей бете Bellona


	43. Грудь, руки, ноги, волосы, лицо

**BPOV**

Эдвард говнюк! Они смеялись надо мной...они заставили меня смутиться...из-за них мое лицо принимало постоянный оттенок красного. Как только они все узнали, что я в курсе, не было видно конца их шуточкам. Элис и Роуз отпускают комментарии. Джаспер, без сомнений, наслаждается этим и хихикает как четырнадцатилетняя девчонка каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает об этом. Комментарии Эммета даже смысла не имеют.  
Например: я смотрела по телевизору рекламу Bowflex*. Эдвард сидел позади меня. Не с того ни с сего, Эммет решил сказать:  
- Да, Белла. Готов поспорить, что для твоего бикини Bowflex не нужен.  
Какого черта это вообще значит? Я клянусь, кому-то следует проверить этого парня на психические заболевания.  
Но это было раньше. Проходили дни, а они упоминали это, в любой удобный момент. Эдвард предложил вести себя так, словно их замечания меня не колышут. Легко ему говорить, не он оказался в интернете полуголый. Но я изо всех сил старалась не обращать внимания на все эти комментарии.  
- Эй, ты знаешь куда тебе следует одеть это бикини, Белла? - спросила Элис со всей серьезностью, после того как Эммет отпустил очередную бессмысленную шутку.  
- На показ Victoria Secret? - спросил Джаспер смеясь.  
- Замолкни! - крикнула на него Элис.  
- Так точно, мэм, - ответил он, опуская взгляд, словно маленький мальчик, которого только что отругали.  
- Нет. Бретт приглашал нас на свою вечеринку 4 июля, то есть завтра!! - провизжала она.  
Вот черт. Я даже не осознавала, что уже 4 июля. Это лето так быстро пролетало, что я даже не думала о том, какой сейчас день.  
- Клево. Значит, мы едем, так? - спросила Роуз.  
- Конечно. У него дом на побережье и он сказал, что они запускают салюты прямо на воде, это действительно красиво, - объяснила Элис, - Так что я подумала, что у Беллы появится новая возможность выйти в свет в своем бикини, - добавила она, хихикнув.  
- Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не позволю тебе снова носить его на людях, верно? - прошептал Эдвард мне на ушко.  
Я улыбнулась.  
- Ты сказал это так, словно я бы снова одела его в публичное место, - сказала я, прежде чем поцеловать его.  
- Хорошо, значит это улажено, - прощебетала Элис

***

На следующий день Элис решила разбудить нас слишком рано, чтобы собраться. Видимо вечеринка планируется на весь день.  
Я тут же перекатилась, спрятав лицо на мускулистой груди Эдварда, и простонала. Судя по звукам, которые он издавал, он тоже был недоволен таким ранним подъемом. Особенно после той ночи, что у нас была.  
Прежде чем вы начнете думать о маленьких шаловливых вещах, мы лишь целовались...много целовались. Элис решила поставить фильм, и мы с Эдвардом немного отвлеклись, пока смотрели его. Наконец мы оставили остальных с их фильмом и продолжили нашу маленькую сессию на диване в комнате Эдварда. Клянусь, только то, что может вытворять человеческий язык.  
Я нехотя подняла свое тело с постели и направилась в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Я стояла под душем, позволяя горячей воде стекать по моей спине, расслабляя напряженные мышцы. Но мне пришлось выйти, чтобы Эдвард тоже успел принять душ. Я одела одну из его рубашек, в которой я иногда сплю. Я люблю окружать себя его ароматом.  
Вернувшись в комнату, я нашла Эдварда все еще в кровати, прикрывшего глаза рукой. Улыбнувшись, я подошла к нему так тихо, как только могла.  
Быстро оседлав его тело, я взглянула на него и заметила, как он пытается бороться с улыбкой, играющей на его губах. Я опустила голову ниже, и он, должно быть, почувствовав, облизнул губы, готовый для поцелуя, который я собиралась подарить ему. Вместо этого я перебросила волосы и пробежала их кончиками по его лицу вниз к его груди, оставляя капли воды на его коже.  
- Эй, это не то, что должно было случиться, - рассмеялся он, открывая глаза.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила я невинно, - На что вы надеялись, мистер Каллен?  
В следующую секунду я уже лежала на спине, а Эдвард навис надо мной.  
- На это, - все, что он сказал перед тем как обрушить свои губы на мои. Это был медленный и чувственный поцелуй. Поцелуй, заставляющий меня желать превратить его в нечто большее, чем просто поцелуй.  
Я обняла его за шею, притягивая ближе к себе углубляя поцелуй. Его правая рука скользнула вниз, стягивая тонкий материал рубашки, пока не остановилась на моей левой груди.  
- Вот это да! Белла снова надела свое бикини, Эдвард? - спросила Роуз, смеясь, входя в комнату.  
Он оторвал голову от меня, и я послала ему игривый взгляд.  
- В чем смысл иметь замок на двери, если мы не пользуемся им? - спросила я его.  
- Мне жаль. Ты вчера немного отвлекла меня, - сказал он, подарив мне целомудренный поцелуй и скатился с меня. Встав с кровати, он направился в ванную.  
Я следила за ним, пока дверь в ванную не закрылась, и затем перевела взгляд на Роуз.  
- Есть причина, по которой ты решила прервать такое приятное пробуждение? - спросила я .  
Она лишь рассмеялась надо мной.  
- Захвати какое-нибудь белье и приходи в комнату Элис. Она хочет помочь тебе собраться, - сказала она и повернулась к выходу.  
Я сделала, как мне сказали, и направилась в комнату Элис.  
- Элис, ладно тебе. Мы ведь всего лишь едем к Бретту, это действительно необходимо? - спросила я, падая на ее кровать.  
- Бретт говорил мне, что его вечеринки обычно просто огромные! Обычно там сотни людей. Он сказал, и я подчеркиваю это: «вечеринки в честь 4 июля - моя тема», - сказала Элис, - Так что, раз это необходимо, мне нужно сделать так, чтобы ты выглядела повседневно, но, тем не менее, потрясающе.  
Я закатила глаза, но села на стул. Нет смысла спорить с Элис. Я приняла это и решила просто делать все, что она скажет.  
Роуз вошла в комнату со щипцами для завивки волос и молча, включила их. И тут до меня дошло. У меня были личные парикмахер и визажист. Проблема была в том, что я не хотела их.  
Элис начала красить меня и я просто закрыла глаза, позволяя им делать все, что они захотят. Я бы оставалась неподвижной в любом случае, если не хотела чтобы Роуз подожгла мои волосы, а Элис ткнула меня.  
Но все это заняло лишь около часа, зная, о ком мы говорим, это не так уж и плохо. У меня не было шанса увидеть, как я выгляжу, потому что, как только мы закончили, они сказали мне снять рубашку Эдварда.  
Я сделала это и собралась надеть белье, которое захватила.  
- О нет. Прости, но ты не оденешь это, - сказала Элис, тоном, не треплющим возражений.  
Она вручила мне красный кружевной лифчик с эффектом пуш-ап. Я одела его, и, Боже мой, он заставил все подняться. Она дала мне и телесного цвета трусы, и я одела их без лишних вопросов.  
- Ты оденешь вот это, - сказала она с широкой улыбкой. Я взглянула на то, что она держала. Это бы уже слишком. Я должна настоять на своем.  
- О нет, не одену. Элис, если ты не заметила, я больше не закупаюсь в детском отделе. Я не надену майку, которая выглядит, словно ее сшили для куклы, - сказала я ей, не сводя взгляда с майки, которую она держала.  
- Белла, пожалуйста. Ладно тебе, она будет выглядеть горячо, и тебе будет в ней прохладно, - попыталась убедить меня Роуз.  
- Ага, а вы представляете, что будет делать Эдвард все это время? - спросила я их.  
Они лишь улыбнулись.  
- У меня есть чувство, что вы двое оккупируете ванную ненадолго, - рассмеялась Роуз.  
- НЕТ! - сказала я серьезно. Я ни за что никогда не одену это.  
Спустя пять минут я была одета и смотрела на себя в зеркало. У меня будут большие проблемы.  
- Да, и мы думали, что бикини выглядело горячо. Ты одета и выглядишь так же, - сказала Элис.  
Она накрасила меня согласно патриотической теме. Мои глаза были подведены голубыми тенями и, конечно, со стандартной подводкой и тушью. Губы были рубиново красные, с легким блеском.  
Роуз уложила мои волосы широкими завитками. Элегантно, но не то, что кто-то сделал бы для выпускного...не так формально. Половина волос была поднята шпильками, оставляя немного спадающими на спину и обрамляющими лицо.  
Одежда! Одежда...ну она была...она вызовет разговоры. Давайте просто признаем это. Майка, в которую я была одета, и вовсе не была на самом деле майкой. Это был крошечный (и я имею в виду крошечный) топ в виде американского флага. Он с трудом закрывал мою грудь, оставляя живот полностью открытым. Вырез на спине шел до самого низа, скрепленный лишь одной кнопкой, создавая огромной V образный вырез. Лифчик с эффектом пуш-апа заставлял мою грудь практически вываливаться из майки.  
На мне были белые шортики, на фоне которых короткие шорты Роуз терялись. Они вряд ли что-то прикрывают, и лично я думаю, что они больше похожи на белье, чем на шорты.  
Они завершали все это красный пояс и красные туфли-лодочки.  
- Я вас всех ненавижу, - сказала я им. - Я выгляжу, словно модель для «Плэйбоя», - пожаловалась я.  
- О Белла, это здорово,- рассмеялась Элис.  
Я сидела на кровати Элис, дуясь, пока эти двое собирались. Конечно, они обе выглядели фантастически, не смущая себя такой одеждой, которая была на мне.  
Элис надела летнее голубое платье без бретелек с поясом и красными туфлями. Это просто не честно, что на них была нормальная одежда.  
Роуз одела очень короткую белую мини-юбку с красным платком, который она завязала наподобие майки. Ладно, может это и не нормальная одежда, но все равно она не кажется настолько откровенной, как моя.  
- Здорово, давайте веселится! - объявила Элис.  
Мы спустились вниз, и нашли Эммета около телевизора.  
- Эммет, ты смотришь «Чего хочет девушка?» - спросила я, смеясь.  
- Для заметки, это хороший фильм, - сказал он.  
- Где Джаспер и Эдвард? - спросила Элис.  
- Думаю, они едят на кухне, - сказал он, возвращаясь к фильму.  
- Мальчики, мы уезжаем! - прокричала Элис.  
Эммет выключил телевизор (нехотя, я бы сказала) как раз, когда Эдвард и Джаспер вошли в комнату, смеясь над чем-то.  
Мои гормоны перевозбудились, когда я увидела Эдварда. Он великолепен, но я видела его голым бесчисленное количество раз, так почему это заставило меня фактически пускать слюни, я не знаю...но заставило.  
Он надел свободные выцветшие голубые джинсы, с дыркой на левом колене. Белая рубашка без рукавов, с тремя не застегнутыми пуговицами открывала небольшой участок его восхитительной груди. Его волосы, конечно, были спутаны и прекрасны, как обычно, с прядью, падающей ему на глаза.  
Мне потребовалась вся моя сила воли, чтобы не запрыгнуть на него прямо здесь, и мои глаза лишь продолжили осматривать его. Грудь, руки, ноги, волосы. Грудь, руки, ноги, волосы, лицо.  
- Хорошо, отправимся в путь, - объявил Эммет, но я еще не закончила. Держись...грудь, руки, ноги, волосы, лицо. Ладно, думаю, теперь я в порядке.  
К счастью, они не могли решить, кто поведет, так что мы взяли разные машины. Элис с Джаспером в Порше, Эммет с Роуз в его Джипе, и мы с Эдвардом в Вольво.  
Он открыл для меня дверь, и я залезла внутрь, понимая, что не сказала ему даже слова. Он сел на свое место и посмотрел на меня, но мои глаза бесстыдно продолжали разглядывать его грудь, руки... ну вы поняли.

**EPOV**

Когда Элис позвала нас с Джаспером с кухни, мы смеялись над Эмметом и его пристрастием к женским фильмам. А потом я замер. Словно не смог бы сдвинуться даже если бы захотел. Белла была одета в эту крошечную одежду. Майка сдвинула ее груди вместе, и они практически вываливалась из лифчика и майки. Шорты были такими крошечными, в них ее ноги выглядели невероятно длинными. И эти каблуки... вряд ли она проходит на них весь день.  
Я так сильно прикусил губу, я клянусь, я почти прокусил ее, пока мои глаза путешествовали по ее телу сверху вниз. Волосы, лицо, грудь, живот, ноги. Волосы, лицо, грудь, живот, ноги.  
Мы вышли, и у меня появилась мысль открыть для нее дверь Вольво. Я не мог поверить, что подумал об этом, после всего, я вообще можно сказать не думал сейчас... по крайней мере, не головой.  
Я взглянул на ее лицо и заметил, что она рассматривает меня так же как и я рассматривал ее. Я улыбнулся от мысли, что я могу вызывать в ней те же чувства. Небольшой стимул для моего эго.  
Я протянул руку и погладил ее щеку тыльной стороной ладони, не доверяя себе для других контактов.  
- Должно быть, незаконно выглядеть так соблазнительно, - сказал я.  
Она неравно хихикнула и скрестила ноги. Я тут же отвернулся и завел машину, не желая дальше проверять свой самоконтроль.

**BPOV**

На протяжении всей поездки, я продолжала молчать, как и Эдвард. Я чувствовала себя немой. И я до сих пор поглядывала на него уголком глаза. Это было смехотворно. Я видела его голым и кричащим. Его одежда должна быть ничем... но почему-то, мне это казалось таким сексуальным.  
У меня было чувство, будто я задерживала дыхание всю дорогу, словно это остановит мое желание забраться к нему на ноги и начать целовать каждый сантиметр его лица и груди...  
Наконец я выдохнула, когда мы припарковались перед огромным белым домом. Здесь уже были сотни машин, припаркованных снаружи и на части газона.  
Я даже не подождала, пока Эдвард откроет для меня дверь. Я вырвалась наружу на свежий воздух, надеясь, что это очистит мое сознание и поборет желание сорвать одежду со своего парня. Боже, этот день будет таким трудным.  
- Белла! - я обернулась и увидела Бретта машущего мне. Я улыбнулась и пошла по направлению к нему, когда он встретил меня на полпути и смутил.  
- Боже, ты можешь выколоть глаза этими штуками, - пошутил он, глядя на мою грудь.  
Я взглянула на него.  
- Я шучу, ты выглядишь очень горячо. Если бы я был традиционной ориентации… ладно, не буду вдаваться в детали,- рассмеялся он.  
- Привет, Бретт, - услышала я бархатистый голос Эдварда позади себя, и он обнял меня.  
- И тебе привет, - сказал Бретт с флиртующей улыбкой, - Ты выглядишь достаточно хорошо, чтобы съесть тебя, - сказал он бесстыже. Я клянусь, этот парень говорит все, что приходит ему в голову.  
Эдвард спрятал лицо в моей шее, и я могла почувствовать, как дрожит его спина от смеха.  
- Что ж, это больше, чем Белла сказала мне за весь день, - рассмеялся он.  
- Эй, если вы двое хотите пофлиртовать, я пойду искать себе новых друзей, - сказала я им, пытаясь не рассмеяться в голос, и сдержать румянец, грозящийся покрыть мои щеки.  
- Хорошо, - сказал Бретт, отводя Эдварда от меня до того, как кто-то из нас смог возразить.  
- Я хочу, чтобы ты встретился кое с кем из моих друзей, - сказал он Эдварду, и мой парень бросил на меня испуганный взгляд, над которым я могла только рассмеяться.  
Я пожала плечами и отправилась на поиски еды к огромному столу на внутреннем дворе.  
Осмотревшись, я увидела, как люди пьют и смеются под лучами солнца. Пара плавала в бассейне. Я улыбнулась, когда увидела, как Эммет разговаривает с Бреттом, а Розали общается с Китом. Какой-то парень завладел вниманием Эдварда, и я старалась не рассмеяться, чтобы люди не подумали, что я сумасшедшая.  
- Привет, - сказала девушка, подходя ко мне. У нее были длинные каштановые волосы и голубые глаза. Она была невысокой, выше Элис, но всего на пару сантиметров. - Ты наверно новенькая здесь, - сказала она с доброй улыбкой.  
Я улыбнулась в ответ.  
- Это так заметно? - спросила я.  
- Просто ты не такая общительная, как все здесь, вот и все. Большинство новичков болтается около еды. Но не волнуйся, я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, - рассмеялась она.  
- Я твоя вечная должница, - поклонилась я ей, смеясь.  
- Только не кричи на меня за то, что я пялюсь на твоего парня, и мы признаем это - он великолепен, - сказала она, будто я сама не знала.  
- Да, иногда это раздражает, все эти девушки, которые вешаются на него, - заметила я.  
- Очевидно и парни тоже, - рассмеялась она, - Не волнуйся, я даже пытаться флиртовать с ним не буду. На самом деле я ужасна в этом, - снова рассмеялась она. - Я больше девочка-сорванец, так что дается это нелегко.  
- Ну, это облегчение. А теперь помоги мне отогнать всех остальных дамочек, - сказала я, улыбаясь, - Ах да, я Белла, кстати, - сказала я, протягивая ей руку.  
- Ашель, - ответила она, беря мою руку и пожимая ее, - Я близкий друг Бретта, так что довольно хорошо знаю, как добиться расположения на этой вечеринке. Не хочешь кое с кем познакомиться? - спросила она.  
Я посмотрела на Эдварда и увидела, что он был окружен людьми и разговаривал с кем-то, так что я только пожала плечами.  
- Конечно, почему бы и нет.  
Ашель подвела меня к группе людей  
- Эй, все, это Белла, - представила она меня, - Белла, это наша компания, - сказала она со смехом. Она явно была веселым человеком.  
- Моя подруга Джули и ее парень Рики, моя лучшая подруга Бриджит и ее парень Филип и Криста с ее парнем Коллином.  
- Привет Белла, - сказали они хором, заставляя меня почувствовать себя так, будто я попала в эпизод сериал Cheers.  
- Привет.  
- Белла новенькая здесь, но у меня предчувствие, что теперь она станет постоянным гостем, - объяснила она им.  
Мы сели в круг и я, главным образом, только слушала их веселые шутки друг над другом и странные истории, которые они рассказывали. Ашель заставила всех смеяться, когда рассказала, что у нее бабушкина страсть к одному казино, и что раз в год на Рождество она привозит ей полотенце, которое крадет из отеля.  
Они все казались хорошими людьми, но я заметила, что Эдвард ищет меня.  
- Эй, Ашель, я хочу познакомить тебя с кое-кем, - сказала я ей, инстинктивно хватая ее за руку и таща за собой  
- Ладно, - рассмеялась она, - Но я бы хотела сохранить свою руку, - я продолжила тянуть ее к Эдварду и улыбнулась, когда ее глаза расширились, - Черт, ты можешь оторвать ее, если это поможет мне оказаться ближе к нему.  
- Эдвард, я хочу познакомить тебя с моим новым другом - Ашель, - сказала я ему. Он вежливо улыбнулся ей, и ее глаза распахнулись шире.  
Она протянула свою руку для рукопожатия, но Эдвард вместо этого поднес ее к своим губам и поцеловал. Я заметила, что ее глаза стали еще шире, и улыбнулась. Довольно смешно наблюдать эффект, который он оказывает на нее.  
- Очень приятно встретить тебя, Ашель, - сказал он, выпуская ее руку.  
- Это не честно. Я тоже хочу такого, - сказала она, переводя взгляд с Эдварда на меня. Нужно отдать ей должное, по крайнее мере она смогла отвести от него взгляд. Эдвард лишь хихикнул.  
- Так ты тоже новичок? - спросила она Эдварда.  
- Полагаю, что да, - улыбнулся она.  
- Итак, полагаю, мы все знаем двух людей, на которых все будут пялиться, - рассмеялась Ашель, - Вы самая милая пара, которую я когда-либо видела. БредЖелина ничто рядом с вами.  
Мы втроем разговаривали, и теперь я действительно хорошо проводила время. Ашель была очень смешной и полной энергии и сарказма. Это было все равно, что в ней было немного от жизнерадостности Элис, и чувства юмора и гонора Роуз. Странная комбинация, но мне нравилось это.  
- Ашель сказала, что она ужасно флиртует, - сказала я Эдварду, смеясь.  
- Спасибо, Белла, - сказала она, и ее лицо немного покраснело, когда она стрельнула в меня взглядом, над которым мы могли только рассмеяться.  
- Правда? Попробуй на мне, - предложил Эдвард.  
- Ты сумасшедший? Зачем мне нужно смущать себя? - спросила она.  
- Ладно тебе. Это будет забавно. Мы поможем тебе, - сказала я ей, - Вообще-то, это область Элис и Роуз, - сказала я. Оглядевшись, я нашла двух своих подруг в стороне.  
- Роуз, Элис! - помахала я им. Они подбежали к нам, и Эммет с Джаспером за ними.  
- Что происходит? - спросила Элис.  
- Это моя новая подруга Ашель и мы хотим научить ее флиртовать, - сказала я им, - Кто лучше научит этому, чем вы двое? Это Элис и Розали и их женихи Джаспер и Эммет, - представила я их.  
- Здорово. Так давайте посмотрим, с чем нам предстоит работать, - сказала Роуз, - Ашель, пофлиртуй с Эдвардом.  
- Я ненавижу всех вас, - все, что она ответила, но повернулась к Эдварду. Затем снова к нам.  
- Простите, я не знаю, как начать, - сказала она нам.  
- Эдвард, начни, пожалуйста, разговор с девушкой, - попросила Элис.  
- Ашель, какое интересное имя. Как ты его получила? - спросил ее Эдвард.  
- От папы. Они хотели мальчика, и собирались назвать его Ашер, но когда родилась я, они немного изменили имя, - ответила она коротко.  
Эдвард улыбнулся.  
- Это прозвучало немного как описание видео игры, - сказал он.  
- Я знаю, обалдеть можно, да? У меня такое чувство, что мне нужно подвесить ножи на поясе для чулок, чтобы я могла перерезать чье-нибудь горло, - сказала она взволнованно.  
Мы все не могли не рассмеяться над ней, когда она застенчиво улыбнулась нам.  
- Упс.  
- Думаю, ты единственная женщина пытающаяся флиртовать с фразой «Перерезать чье-нибудь горло», - рассмеялась Роуз.  
- Я сказала вам, что делаю это ужасно. Так что хватит, - сказала она, развернувшись чтобы уйти, когда Роуз с Элис схватили ее за плечи.  
- Сейчас только начало дня и до салюта еще далеко. У нас есть целый день, - улыбнулась Роуз.  
- Великолепно, - ответила Ашель с сарказмом.  
- Время для макияжа! - прокричала Элис.  
- Вот черт! Это звучит не слишком хорошо, - сказала Ашель, с испуганным взглядом. Я наклонилась к ней.  
- О, поверь мне, это так, - сказала я ей. Мне было почти стыдно перед ней. Но я забыла про это, как только поняла, что, наконец, я была не тем, кого будут красить, а тем, кто будет помогать.  
- Я возьму косметичку! - прощебетала Элис.  
- Я действительно начинаю жалеть, что встретила вас, - пошутила Ашель, и все ребята рассмеялись над ней.  
Теперь я увижу, почему Элис и Роуз так любят делать это со мной. Должна заметить, то, что она испугалась, было довольно забавно. Боже мой, я превращаюсь в Роуз и Элис. Что ж, посмотрим, хороши ли мои навыки визажиста так же как и их.

* Bowflex («Бауфлекс») — это домашний тренажер, который позволяет тренировать каждую группу мышц отдельно. Вместо железных грузов, которые следует поднимать, в нем используются рычаги или сгибающиеся дуги.

**Перевод: BadFairy****  
Редактура: Bellona**


	44. Фейерверк

**EPOV**

Девочки ушли, чтобы подготовить все для Ашель, оставив ее с нами. Честно сказать, мне было почти жаль эту девочку. Я хорошо знал, как Белла ненавидит все это и Ашель не выглядит как одна из тех, которая могла бы получить удовольствие от такого. На ней были одеты длинные черные спортивные шорты и мешковатая футболка с простенькой картинкой американского флага. Она была невысокой, с длинными каштановыми волосами и без грамма косметики. Чем-то она напоминала мне Беллу.  
- Так сколько тебе лет, Ашель? - спросил Джаспер.  
- Недавно исполнилось девятнадцать, - ответила она с улыбкой.  
- Что тебе нравится? Какие-нибудь хобби или что-нибудь еще? - спросил я.  
- Ну я люблю машины марки Mopar*, довольно сильно люблю спортивные игры под солнцем. Я вообще люблю играть, - сказала она улыбаясь.  
- Тебе нравятся машины? - спросил Эммет взволнованно.  
- Да! Дома у меня есть Road Runner 74 года**, Cuda 70-ого*** и GTX 73-его****, - заявила она гордо.  
- Да ладно, у тебя есть Road Runne 74-ого? - спросила я, немного впечатленный.  
- Чертовски верно, - ответила она с самодовольной улыбкой, - Мы только поставила в нее 440 дюймовый двигатель 6 модели, - похвасталась она, и все наши рты широко открылись.  
- Могу я удочерить тебя и сделать своей маленькой сестрой? - спросил Эммет.  
- Эммет, хватит быть таким извращенцем, - прошипел на того Джаспер.  
- Но она такая маленькая и милая, и разбирается в машинах. Черт, она больше похожа на мою сестру, чем Элис, - он повернулся к Ашель и прошептал, - Нас следует сдать кровь на тест, - Ашель лишь прикрыла рот, смеясь над ним.  
- Оу, и ты будешь моим большим мишкой-братом, - сказала она.  
- Видите? Ей нравится идея, - сказал он самодовольно.  
- Так что ребята, вы собираетесь помочь мне избежать этой пытки или как? - спросила она, смотря на нас троих. Мы все лишь отвели глаза, - Невероятно. Эммет хочет удочерить меня, а вы даже не поможете мне?  
- Слушай, ты нравишься нам, и мы считаем тебя клевой, - сказал я, - Ты даже мне немного напоминаешь мою девушку, но..., - я затих, и Джаспер продолжил.  
- Но, это - наши девушки. Ты не знаешь, на что они способны, - сказал он.  
- Вы имеете в виду, что если вы поможете мне, то ничего не получите целую неделю, - сказала она. О, она определенно хороша.  
- Точно, - сказал Эммет, - Ты понимаешь. Секс как кислород. Я имею в виду, ты получаешь его, правильно?  
- Гм, нет. Вообще-то нет. Я девственница, - заявила она, выглядя совершенно не смущенной своим заявлением.  
- Нет, ты не девственница, - рассмеялся Джаспер.  
- Ну конечно, я девственница. Реально, мне, наверно, следует знать это, - парировала она.  
- Но ты такая..., - Эммет затих.  
- Милая, - закончил я. И это было правдой. Она хорошо выглядела. И не только, она была действительно классной.  
Она пожала плечами.  
- Спасибо. Вы не должны быть такими милыми со мной. Я имею в виду, что я посредственность, ничего особенного. Поверьте, когда я нахожусь в кругу таких красивых людей, как ваши девушки, это наносит небольшой удар по самооценке. Но я выше этого, - мы лишь уставились на нее.  
Она неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу, возможно из-за того той тишины, в какой мы пялились на нее.  
- Слушайте, не смотря на то, как здорово стоять в этой ужасной тишине, я не могу не чувствовать потребности нарушить ее. Можете вы, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, помочь мне сбежать? - умоляла она.  
Но до того, как мы смогли ответить ей, мы услышали, - АШЕЛЬ!! Иди сюда, все готово! - прощебетала Элис.  
Мы рассмеялись над бодрым настроением Элис, Белла с Роуз улыбались позади нее. Ашель одарила нас убийственным взглядом, который смог бы заморозить нашу кровь если бы она захотела...черт! Наш смех тут же прекратился.  
Элис подбежала и схватила ее за руку, потатащила Ашель прочь. Все, что мы могли сделать, это послать ей извиняющуюся улыбку перед ее уходом.  
- Мне почти стыдно перед моей новой маленькой сестрой, - сказал Эммет хмуро, - Моя сестренка не должна проходить через пытку. Она должна быть свободной и играть со мной в видео игры.  
Я рассмеялся над моим очень странным братом.  
- У тебя есть психические заболевания? - спросил у него Джаспер.  
- Коровье бешенство, - было все, что ответил Эммет.  
Мы лишь закатили глаза, - Может они будут полегче с ней. Она ведь новенькая в этом, - произнес Джаспер с надеждой в голосе.  
- Возможно и нет, - сказал я, - Они ни разу не сжалились над Беллой. Бедная девочка.  
- Да, - ответили они уныло, вздыхая. Все мы смотрели на дом, гадая, что за мучение ждет ее и почему мы еще не слышим никаких криков. Может быть, у дома есть звукоизоляция.

**BPOV**

Это было нечестно и ужасно, и я знала это. Не смотря на то, что я проходила через это столько раз, даже больше чем я хотела помнить, как только мы усадили Ашель на кровать и приготовили все, это стало даже немного захватывающе. Как если бы она была нашим домашним заданием, которое нужно выполнить на «отлично».  
- Для начала, во что ты одета? - спросила Элис, смотря на ее длинные черные шорты и мешковатую футболку. Ох, я помню, как любила носить такую одежду. Честно говоря, я не скучаю по этому. Те взгляды, которыми Эдвард одаривает меня в моей новой одежде (которая чаще всего было довольно удобной) стоили изменений в гардеробе.  
- Гм, в одежду? - сказала она враждебно. Да, в ней определенно есть немного от Роуз.  
- Она дерзкая. Мне нравится это, - улыбнулась Роуз. Конечно, ей нравится. Я клянусь, у этой девочки была индивидуальность Элис, характер Роуз и мой внешний вид. Я восхищалась ею за это. Я была лишь Беллой, а она была сразу нами тремя, даже не прикладывая усилий.  
- Ты будто идеальная смесь нас троих, - сказала я ей, - Теперь нам нужно сделать так, чтобы твоя внешность соответствовала этому.  
- Раздевайся, - скомандовала Элис. Ашель лишь вздернула бровь на ее заявление.  
- Живо, - сказала Элис.  
С недовольством на лице, Ашель встала и сняла свою одежду, заставив нас троих задохнуться.  
- Спортивный лифчик!? - произнесла Элис с выражением ужаса на лице, - Сворачиваем нашу работу.  
- Да, но взгляни на ее живот, - сказала я ей. И это было правдой, у девочки был пресс. Не просто плоский живот, а настоящий пресс...как в рекламе Bowflex (хаха...это заставило меня вспомнить про замечание Эммета...оно все равно не имело смысла).  
- Ладно, дамы, мы сможем сделать это, - сказала Роуз с улыбкой, - Но сначала прическа и макияж, затем сосредоточимся на одежде.  
Мы кивнули и приступили к работе. Я была рада, когда Роуз попросила помочь ей завить волосы Ашель, пока Элис красила ее (как обычно). Я не могла поверить, что у Роуз с собой ее щипцы для завивки. Подозреваю она всегда наготове.  
Мы с Роуз закончили одновременно с Элис, и втроем отошли, чтобы взглянуть на нашу работу. Это было здорово. Теперь я поняла, почему они любили делать такое со мной. Это было довольно весело.  
- Теперь, одежда, - сказала Элис, задумчивая потирая подбородок, - Ооо, я знаю! Роуз, где верх от твоего бикини?  
- Здесь, - сказала Роуз, копаясь в сумке и доставая свое красное кружевное бикини. Лично я никогда не захочу снова увидеть кружевное бикини.  
- Итак, Ашель, сними этот отвратительный спортивный лифчик и одень это, - проинструктировала ее Элис.  
- И у нее есть сиськи! - прокричала я. Клянусь, это было просто не честно.  
Она сделала, как ей сказали, но выражение ее лица давало нам знать, что она была далеко не рада этому.  
- Хорошо. Теперь возьмем что-нибудь из гардероба Бретта, - сказала Элис, подойдя к шкафу и перебирая его вещи, - Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Фуу. Нет. Возможно. Нет. Ах-ха...ДА! - бормотала она рассматривая разную одежду.  
Она вышла из шкафа, держа в руках белую рубашку.  
- Хорошо, что Бретт худой, - рассмеялась я.  
- Теперь мне нужны ножницы. Держите, - сказала Элис, выбегая из комнаты. Вернувшись спустя минуту с ножницами в руках, не произнеся ни слова, она начала отрезать рукава рубашки! Затем она двинулась к воротнику. К тому времени, когда она закончила, у рубашки остались лишь тонкие полоски соединяющие ее. Элис улыбнулась, разглядывая свою работу. - Вот, - сказала она, протягивая ее Ашель.  
- Мне этим нос высмаркивать или что? - спросила та смеясь.  
- Просто одень ее, - сказала я ей, - Поверь, не стоит злить этих двух.  
Она сделала, как я сказала и скользнула в нее, собираясь застегнуть, но Роуз шлепнула ее по рукам. Вместо этого она завязала рубашку прямо под ее грудью.  
- Теперь, что мы будем делать с этими шортами? - спросила Элис.  
Ничего не говоря, я взяла ножницы у Элис и начала обрезать их, не слушая жалоб от Ашель или Элис.  
Улыбнувшись, я вручила их нашему новому другу. Она схватила их из моих рук и тут же одела. Немного повосхищавшись своей работой, я действительно подумала, что умения Элис с Роуз перешли ко мне.  
Мы снова отошли, чтобы оценить то, чего достигли, и должна заметить, она выглядела горячо! На ее глазах были дымчатые тени, что делало их невероятно голубыми. Ее волосы были распушены и завиты. Как только мы обрезали одежду, она стала похожа на модель из иллюстрации выпуска о купальниках.  
- Вот это да, сказала Роуз.  
- О да, - согласилась я.  
- Мы действительно хороши, - рассмеялась Элис.  
После невероятного количества времени, пока мы пытались успокоить Ашель, она, наконец, сделала одолжение и вернулась с нами на вечеринку.  
- Вот черт! - проорал Эммет, - Во что вы одели мою маленькую сестренку? – я подарила ему смущенный взгляд, но переключила свое внимание на других ребят.  
- Итак, что ты думаешь? - спросила я Джаспера и глаза Эммета расширились.  
- Она могла бы сойти за твою сестру, Белла, - сказал он, и я приняла это как комплимент, - Так ты выглядишь старше 19, - сказал он Ашель, - Это здорово, - разъяснил он.  
- Гм, спасибо, - рассмеялась она нервно, - Всегда думала, что буду постоянно выглядеть как двенадцатилетняя девчонка, - рассмеялась она.  
- О, поверь мне, если бы двенадцатилетние девчонки выглядели бы так, то куча парней оказались бы в тюрьме, - рассмеялась Роуз.  
Я подошла к Эдварду, и он обнял меня. И так мы все стояли здесь, пытаясь научить Ашель тонкостям флирта, но, в конце концов, сдались.  
- Пойду, возьму что-нибудь из еды, - сказала я Эдварду, перед тем как быстро поцеловать его и двинуться к столу с едой.  
Честно говоря, взгляды, которыми одаривали меня парни, начинали раздражать. Но я старалась игнорировать их, набирая еду на тарелку.  
- Привет, тебе нужно помочь донести это? - я повернулась и увидела знакомого блондинистого парня, полющегося на меня. Я знала, что где-то видела его, но не могла понять где.  
- А, нет. Думаю я сама. Спасибо, - сказала я ему.  
- Без проблем. Так, где ты ешь? У меня есть столик, и ты приглашена присоединиться ко мне, - сказал он.  
Боже, это раздражало, что я не помню, откуда он.  
- Нет, я в порядке, - сказала я, - Честно говоря, я не знаю тебя.  
- Но мы встречались раньше, - уверил он меня, - Я освежу твою память. Я Майк и я встретил тебя в спорт-баре Чака, - сказал она.  
Итак, все сошлось. Неудивительно, что у меня было ощущение дежа вю. Этот был тот извращенский парень, который продолжал подкатывать ко мне в баре. Не лучшее воспоминание, а его дыхание оставалось таким же ужасным.  
- О, ладно, здорово снова увидеть тебя, - соврала я, - Мне стоит вернуться к своему парню, - добавила я, давая знать, что была занята.  
- Хорошо, может, еще увижу тебя.  
- Не надейся, - пробормотала я, отходя от него.  
- Кто это был? - спросил Эдварда, когда я приблизилась к нему.  
- Тьфу, помнишь того официанта из бара Чака? Это был он, - сказала я.  
Эдвард кинул убийственный взгляд на Майка.  
- Этот парень мерзок, - сказал он.  
- Ох, это так мило, то, как он защищает тебя, - сказала Ашель.  
Я покраснела, не замечая, что все вокруг могли слышать нас, и спрятала свое лицо на плече Эдварда.  
- Эй, ребята! - подбежали к нам Бретт с Китом, - Фейерверк скоро начнется. Хотите отправиться на яхте и посмотреть? - спросил она.  
- Черт НЕТ! - прокричал Эммет, - Я почти превратился в Гиллигана***** на нашей последней поездке на яхте.  
Бретт лишь пожал плечами, - Как хотите, - сказал он и начал уходить.  
Неожиданно Эдвард встал и пошел за ним.  
_Хммм... Эдвард преследует Бретта. Что-то определенно не так._ Подумала я.  
Я наблюдала, как несколько минут они разговаривала, перед тем как он вернулся ко мне. Наклонившись, он прошептал мне на ухо, - Пойдем со мной. У меня есть лучшее место для наблюдений.  
Я улыбалась, пока он вел меня к доку, где нас ждала маленькая весельная лодка. Он подвел меня к ней, и перед тем как помочь забраться в нее, протянул пиджак. Взяв его, я накинула его на плечи, желая прикрыть себя из-за одежды, в которую была одета.  
Он помог мне забраться и вскоре присоединился ко мне, отвязав веревку и кладя весла на борта.  
Пока он греб веслами, я могла разобрать лишь легкое движение его мускул... но ведь могла и наслаждалась этим. Руки, руки, руки, руки, руки, руки...да, именно это приходило на мой ум с каждым его движением.  
Но он остановился, когда подумал, что мы достаточно далеко отплыли.  
- Прости, но это не будет трехчасовым туром, - пошутил он, кладя весла на лодку и подползая ко мне.  
Он вынул одеяло, которое было предусмотрительно расположено в лодке, и постелил его на дне. Сев на него, он прислонился спиной к борту и подвинулся, чтобы могла присоединиться к нему. Сев между его ногами, я прислониласьь спиной к его сильной груди.  
Я наблюдала, как небо темнело, и начали появляться звезды. Он поцеловал мою щеку, прежде чем прошептать на ухо.  
- Ты любишь звезды?  
Я улыбнулась, услышав знакомый вопрос.  
- Да, люблю. Они заставляют чувствовать себя такой маленькой, словно все возможно, - сказала я то же самое, что и когда он впервые признался что любит меня.  
- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он. Я развернула голову и нашла его губы, сначала они мягко терлись друг о друга. Лишь маленькое прикосновение, но посылало дрожь по всему телу, словно это был наш первый поцелуй.  
Медленно поцелуй стал более страстным, когда я развернулась к нему и наши языки начали ласкать друг друга. Мои руки зарылись в его волосах, а одна его легла на мою шею, притягивая друг друга так близко как только было возможно.  
БУМ!  
Я чуть не выпрыгнула из лодки от громкого звука. Я развернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что это было, и увидела как небо осветилось фейерверком.  
- Начинается, - прошептал Эдвард.  
Я улыбнулась, смотря на красивые цвета освещающие небо. Звук больше не казался пугающим, как я думала в детстве. Нет, сейчас это лишь означало, что праздничный день подходит к концу.  
Мы смотрели все шоу с нашей маленькой лодки, и не было другого места, в котором бы я захотела оказаться.  
- Эдвард, можем мы остаться здесь на всю ночь? - спросила я его, уже зная ответ.  
Он поцеловал меня в макушку.  
- Я бы хотел, чтобы мы могли. Но не волнуйся любимая, у нас есть вечность, чтобы быть вместе, - сказал он.  
Я вздохнула, зная, что он прав. Он будет моим вечно, а я буду его.  
Все время, что мы будем далеко друг от друга в школе, я буду единственной, о ком он будет думать, неважно, сколько девушек будет вешаться на него. И Эдвард будет единственным, о ком будут мои мысли, и это неизменно.  
Неохотно он сел и подобрал весла.  
- Хорошо, давай вернемся до того как они отправят поисковую группу за нами, - пошутил он.  
Но я осталась на полу и закрыла глаза. Это был действительно долгий день.

_Mopar - американская марка автомобилей_  
***** _Ситком "Осторов Гиллигана". Круизный пароход терпит крушение и его пассажиры оказываются на необитаемом острове и пытаются вести образ жизни Робинзона Крузо_

**Перевод: BadFairy**


	45. Время моей жизни

**Глава 44. Время моей жизни**

**BPOV**

Эдвард медленно погрёб назад к пристани и привязал маленькую лодку к пирсу. Было около девяти часов вечера, и вечеринка только начиналась. Сейчас здесь было гораздо больше народу, чем до того, как мы ушли. Но я всё ещё была закутана в пиджак Эдварда, не желая больше выставлять моё тело «на показ», особенно Майку (я даже вздрогнула при этой мысли).  
-Эдвард, Белла! – Ашель подбежала к нам, такая же полная энергии, как и Элис, - Группа уже здесь. Они замечательные, вы должны остаться и послушать их! – воскликнула она.  
Эдвард посмотрел на меня, ожидая ответа.  
Я улыбнулась этой заводной девочке.  
-Хорошо, - сказала я ей, когда мы пошли к платформе, на которой музыкальная группа проверяла своё оборудование.  
Остальные наши друзья, среди которых были Бретт и Кейт, подошли к нам. Я улыбнулась, увидев их. Они были также счастливы вместе, как Элис и Джаспер или Роуз и Эммет. Казалось, у всех есть своя вторая половинка.  
Ну, у всех, кроме Ашель.  
- Ашель, а почему у тебя нет парня? – спросила я её.  
Она пожала плечами.  
-Наверно потому что я слишком спокойно к этому отношусь, - рассмеялась она. Я посмотрела на неё, нахмурившись. Она вздохнула и продолжила: - Я хороший друг для многих парней, но как девушка не пользуюсь успехом. Но я к этому отношусь спокойно. Честно. Я в порядке, - заверила она меня.  
-Хорошо, - ответила я, всё ещё не веря ей.  
Прежде чем мы успели ещё что-то сказать, группа была готова выступать.  
-Привет всем! Для вас выступают Сиси и группа «Midnight Rockers»! – закричала Сиси, вызывая приветственные хлопки и крики группе, которая выстроилась на небольшой сцене.  
-Я – Сиси, и я главная по вокалу! – выкрикнула она, вызывая ещё больше оваций.  
-На бас-гитаре у нас играет Стейси! – Стейси продемонстрировала короткую мелодию на своей гитаре.  
-На электрогитаре у нас Джесс! – Джесс тоже коротко проиграла на гитаре.  
-На пианино у нас потрясающая Элиза! – Элиза пробежала пальцами по клавишам.  
-И на барабанах у нас прекрасная Ченс! – Ченс ударила палочками по барабанам и металлическим дискам.  
-А теперь, давайте начнём нашу вечеринку! – выкрикнула Сиси и заиграла песня «Come Together»1.

_Here come old flat top__  
He come groovin' up slowly__  
He got joo joo eyeball__  
He one holy roller__  
He got hair down to his knee__  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please_

Все начали танцевать в такт музыке в стиле рок, звучащей в воздухе. Эдвард, стоявший позади меня, слегка провел руками по моим бёдрам в такт песне, но мы всё ещё не начали танцевать.

_He wear no shoe shine__  
He's got toe jam football__  
He's got monkey finger__  
He shoot Coca-Cola__  
He say "I know you, you know me"__  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free__  
_  
Руки Эдварда начали направлять мои движения в стороны. Я улыбнулась от ощущения его сильных рук на своей талии, когда он начал двигаться так, как ему нравится.  
Я почувствовала его губы, щекочущие моё ухо, когда он наклонился и чувственно прошептал мне следующие строки песни.

_Come together__  
Right now__  
Over me_

Я прикрыла глаза от его нежных слов и ближе прижалась к нему, когда группа продолжила петь следующий куплет.

_He bag production__  
He's got walrus gum-boot__  
He's got Ono sideboard__  
He one spinal cracker__  
He got feet down through his knees__  
Hold you in his armchair__  
You can feel his disease_

_Come together__  
Right now__  
Over me__  
_  
На этой ноте песня не остановилась. Эдвард и я тихо застонали, когда я подняла руки и, обхватив его за голову и по-прежнему стоя к нему спиной, притянула к себе ближе (так, что его губы теперь практически касались моей шеи), пока он распахнул пиджак и провёл руками по моему животу.

_He roller coaster__  
He's got early warning__  
He's got muddy water__  
He one Mojo filter__  
He say "One and one and one is three"__  
Got to be good looking 'cause he's so hard to see_

_Come together__  
Right now__  
Over me_

_Come together__  
Right now__  
Over me__  
Come together__  
Come together__  
Come together__  
Come together Come together_

Остаток песни мы стояли, крепко прижавшись друг к другу.  
Было даже смешно, в какой романтичной обстановке мы находились всего пару минут назад, наблюдая за фейерверком из лодки. И потом неожиданно мы потеряли голову друг от друга. Я сказала самой себе, что это правильно. Ведь мне определённо нравилось то, что у наших отношений такие разные этапы.  
Все зааплодировали группе, и они начали играть новую песню. На протяжении всей ночи Эдвард отказывался отпускать меня от себя, когда мы танцевали под музыку. Когда они начали играть песню «Hot Hot Hot»2, Эммет и я начали танцевать «паровозиком», привлекая к себе всё больше и больше людей и оглушительно смеясь.  
Ночь продолжалась и я почувствовала, что мне становится всё веселее и веселее. Когда заиграла песня «Surrender»3, Элис, Роуз, Ашель и я встали в круг, просто прыгая и вскидывая руки в такт песне. Остальные, возможно, подумали, что мы выпили слишком много, но наше веселье только начиналось.  
Эдвард присоединился ко мне только когда мы начали танцевать под песню «Come On Eileen»4 . Мы не подпрыгивали в такт песне (хотя это песня была довольно бодрой и все под неё подскакивали). Вместо этого мы танцевали что-то вроде Латинского танца. Эдвард кружил меня, и я обвилась вокруг него, закинув ногу ему на бедро. Нам было действительно весело.  
-Не двигайся, - прошептал он, положив руки мне на плечи.  
Я улыбнулась и кивнула, дав ему понять, что я услышала его. Он отошёл от меня и поднялся на импровизированную сцену. Сиси наклонила голову, когда Эдвард начал что-то шептать ей на ухо. Она подняла голову и кивнула, согласившись на то, что он ей предложил.  
Довольно ухмыляясь, Эдвард вернулся ко мне.  
-Можно пригласить тебя на танец? – спросил, он, приближаясь ко мне.  
Я взяла его за руку.  
-Ты раньше никогда не спрашивал, - произнесла я.  
-Потому что раньше не было такой особенной песни, - улыбнулся он. Он прижал меня к себе, и в этот момент зазвучала музыка.

_I know just how to whisper,__  
And I know just how to cry;__  
I know just where to find the answers;__  
And I know just how to lie._

Я спрятала лицо у Эдварда на плече и услышала, как у него вырвался смешок.  
-О, Боже. Я никогда не исправлюсь, да? – спросила я, когда заиграла песня «Making Love Out of Noting At All»5 .  
-Мне нравится думать, об этой песне, как о нашей, - он рассмеялся, когда я поскользнулась. Песня, которая всегда будет напоминать мне о ярких красках и Эдварде, продолжала звучать в воздухе. Я рассмеялась при мысли об этой комбинации: группа «Air Supply», краски и Эдвард.  
-Что такого смешного? – спросил он, когда наш танец замедлился. Я уже едва замечала, что на площадке есть ещё кто-то кроме нас.  
-Я просто подумала о том дне в комнате для гостей, - я рассмеялась, - Это был, наверное, самый нелепый момент в моей жизни.  
-Я был весьма впечатлён тем, как ты танцуешь и твоим вкусом в музыке, - задумчиво произнёс Эдвард.  
-И вот мы здесь. Прошло несколько недель и мы снова танцуем под ту же песню.  
-Не забудь, что мы танцевали под неё ещё один раз, - он улыбнулся, вспоминая о своём.  
-Эта песня постоянно рядом с нами.  
-И она будет рядом с нами ещё очень долго, - прошептал он, нежно меня поцеловав.  
Пока мы целовались, я не могла мысленно не улыбаться. Мы вернулись к нашим романтическим отношениям. Мы отстранились друг от друга, когда песня закончилась, и услышали, что Сиси что-то говорит всем собравшимся.  
-Итак, последняя песня на сегодня, ребята. Найдите кого-то особенного, с кем вы хотите станцевать.  
-Могу я пригласить твою даму на танец? – спросил Эдварда Бретт. Эдвард улыбнулся и начал танцевать с Розали, пока Элис кружилась с Кейт. Джаспер решил передохнуть, надеясь чем-нибудь перекусить. Эммет же пригласил его новую «сводную сестричку» Ашель.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
No I never felt like this before__  
Yes I swear it's the truth__  
and I owe it all to you__  
'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
and I owe it all to you_

Мы улыбнулись классической песне из фильма «Грязные танцы»6 . Я не могла не думать о том, как она прекрасно звучит.

_I've been waiting for so long__  
Now I've finally found someone__  
To stand by me__  
We saw the writing on the wall__  
As we felt this magical__  
Fantasy__  
_  
Мы решили объединиться и танцевать группой, и я начала танцевать и прыгать под песню вместе с Эмметом и Джаспером, а Кейт решила присоединиться к другим.

_Now with passion in our eyes__  
There's no way we could disguise it__  
Secretly__  
So we take each other's hand__  
'Cause we seem to understand__  
The urgency just remember_

Мы все подпрыгнули ещё раз и Эммет закружил меня так, что я упала прямо в объятия подошедшего ко мне Эдварда.

_You're the one thing__  
I can't get enough of__  
So I'll tell you something__  
This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life__  
No I never felt this way before__  
Yes I swear it's the truth__  
And I owe it all to you__  
_  
Я рассмеялась, когда Эдвард вновь закружил меня, слегка целуя меня каждый раз, когда его лицо приближалось к моему.  
Когда музыка изменилась, наши парни отошли от девочек и начали точь-в-точь повторять движения Патрика Суейзи из фильма. Откуда они их знали, я даже и не хотела знать. Хотя скорее всего это на них повлиял Эммет, который заставил их просмотреть этот фильм (один из его любимых, между прочим) где-то 84 раз.

_With my body and soul__  
I want you more than you'll ever know__  
So we'll just let it go__  
Don't be afraid to loose control__  
Yes I know what's on your mind__  
When you say "Stay with me tonight."__  
Just remember_

_You're the one thing__  
I can't get enough of_

Когда они пропели строчку «So I'll tell you something» Эдвард согнул указательный палец, поманив меня к себе. Но я знала, чего он хотел, и, если честно, не верила, что всё получится.  
Другие, похоже, догадались, что мы хотели сделать и отступили на шаг, и неожиданно все взгляды оказались прикованы к нам. Чёрт! Теперь мне некуда отступать.

_This could be love because_

Я побежала к Эдварду, полурадостная-полунапуганная.

_I've had the time of my life__  
No I never felt this way before_

Да, я сделала это! У меня получился прыжок. Я подбежала к Эдварду, и он, положив руки мне на талию, поднял меня в воздух у себя над головой.  
Потом он медленно опустил меня и крепко прижал к себе, дав почувствовать себя в безопасности.

_Yes I swear it's the truth__  
And I owe it all to you_

Мы просто крепко прижимались друг к другу, посмеиваясь от этой ситуации, а Эдвард с нескрываемой любовью смотрел мне в глаза. Припев повторился пару раз, но на этот раз мы больше не обращали внимания ни на музыку, ни на людей, ни на что бы то ни было вокруг нас.  
Но наш маленький мир был нарушен, когда группа начала собираться. Было уже 1:16 ночи и это означало для нас конец вечеринки. И нам всё ещё надо было ехать домой.  
Мы попрощались с остальными и обменялись номерами с Ашель, в надежде когда-нибудь снова увидеть её. Когда-нибудь, когда никому из нас не придётся заботиться об одежде или макияже. Я давно хотела иметь друга, с которым могла бы просто валяться на диване и болтать, даже не заботясь о том, как я выгляжу.  
По дороге домой мне первое время совсем не хотелось спать. Я была всё ещё на подъёме после прошедшей ночи и, не переставая, проигрывала все её события в памяти. Я почувствовала, что мои губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбку, которую я не могла сдержать большую часть дороги.  
Но прошло время, и я почувствовала, что моя эйфория рассеялась, а глаза начали закрываться. Я изо всех сил старалась держать их открытыми. Я считала, что это нечестно, если Эдвард будет вести машину, а я спать рядом. Но когда до дома осталось около пяти минут, я не выдержала, и мои глаза закрылись.  
Я смутно чувствовала, как Эдвард вынес меня из машины и начал подниматься со мной на руках по лестнице. Я попыталась открыть глаза и пробормотала ему, чтобы он опустил меня на пол. Если он устал также как и я, я не хотела, чтобы ему пришлось нести меня вверх по лестнице. Но он шикнул на меня, и прежде чем я успела возразить, опустил меня на кровать.  
Словно сквозь туман сна я встала, хотя и хотела послать всё это к чёрту. Спустив с плеч пиджак Эдварда, я попросила у него его футболку, чтобы спать в ней, и, сняв майку и лифчик, которые были на мне, отбросила их в сторону.  
Я подошла к шкафу, чтобы взять шорты, но не смогла дотянуться. Эдвард помог мне достать их и одел их на меня. Мы оба слишком усталыми, чтобы считать переодевание ко сну сексуальным занятием. Поэтому он тоже переоделся и лёг вместе со мной в постель.  
Я заснула в тот же момент, когда он обнял меня.  
В эту ночь мне не снились никакие сны. Я спала тихо и спокойно, и меня разбудили, только когда кто-то постучал в нашу запертую дверь.  
-Что? – выкрикнула я, не вставая с кровати.  
-Отлично, вы уже проснулись, - услышала я крик Элис, - Вставайте, ребята. Я дала вам достаточно времени, чтобы отдохнуть после Вегаса. А теперь вставайте, нам пора продолжить наше веселье!  
-Сам разбирайся с ней, она твоя сестра, - невнятно сказала я Эдварду.  
-Я пас, - ответил он и его голос был прекрасен. Я ненавидела то, что даже когда он только просыпается, у него такой идеальный голос.  
-Кхм, - я услышала из-за двери удаляющиеся шаги Элис.  
-Как думаешь, сколько у нас есть времени? – спросила я, чувствуя, как мои глаза снова закрываются.  
-Возможно, около пятнадцати минут, - ответил Эдвард.  
-Хорошо.  
Я не была уверена, что у нас есть пятнадцать минут, но я окончательно проснулась от ощущения, что Эдвард встал с кровати. Он подошёл к двери и открыл её, прежде чем начать одеваться.  
Мы успели одеться и спуститься вниз, прежде чем у Элис нашлось время вернуться и разбудить нас, чтобы проинформировать о сегодняшних планах.  
-Куда мы идём сегодня? – спросил Джаспер свою девушку.  
-В ВОДНЫЙ ПАРК! – взвизгнула Элис.  
Вот и наш следующий день, полный купальников и воды.

**Перевод: Синара**  
**Редактура: Bellona**

Песни, упоминающиеся в главе:

1«Come Together».  
Текст песни: http://www./tekst_pesni/M/Michael_Jackson/Come_

2«Hot Hot Hot».  
Текст песни: .

3«Surrender»  
Текст песни: /trtext_?id=1337

4«Come on Eileen»  
Текст песни: .

5«Making Love Out Of Nothing At All»  
Текст песни: /lyrics/air_supply/air-supply-making-love-out-of-nothing-at-all-song-lyrics

6«The time of my life»  
Текст песни:


	46. Скользко, когда мокро

**Глава 45. Скользко, когда мокро**

**BPOV**

Элис настояла на том, что мы, девушки, собираемся в аквапарк вместе. Почему – для меня загадка, но Элис на то и Элис, чтобы получать то, чего она хочет  
- Беллз, прошу тебя, скажи, что ты наденешь тот полупрозрачный купальник! – рассмеялась Роуз. - Ха-ха, - я не смогла сдержать сарказма. – Убери эту чертову вещь с глаз моих долой!  
-Почему? По-моему, Эдварда он заводит, - она ослепительно улыбнулась. Один – один. Я прищурилась, глядя на нее.  
- И Эммета тоже, - находчиво.  
Она сдавленно улыбнулась:  
- Туше!  
Я самодовольно улыбнулась этой победе в словесном пинг-понге, но выступивший на щеках румянец портил впечатления, не позволяя мне выглядеть настолько уверенно, насколько хотелось.  
- Ох, мальчишки всегда останутся мальчишками, - улыбнулась Элис. - Вы же не думаете, что они представляют себе в подобной роли других, правда? - этот вопрос меня почему-то очень интересовал.  
- Хах. Они мужики, но на кого им остается пускать слюни, если у них уже есть самые горячие девочки на свете? - Роуз как всегда, неизменно самоуверенная. Я закатила глаза на эти слова и начала запихивать в сумку крем от солнца и полотенце, наряду с расческой и дезодорантом.  
Ребята возмутились, когда Элис сообщила, что все девочки едут на ее Порше, а мальчики отдельно на джипе. Эдвард хотел провести время со мной, вдвоем в его Вольво, а несчастный Джаспер в принципе никогда не допускался к рулю. Впрочем, он ничего не мог с этим поделать, а я приняла сторону Элис. В последнее дни я все время с Эдвардом, а на подруг постоянно не хватает времени. К тому же, наверняка нам будет весело – как всегда бывает с Элис и Роуз.  
Мы собирались остановиться в новом отеле на окраине Сиэтла. Там находился самый большой в стране закрытый и открытый аквапарк. Хоть мы и собирались туда на день, все равно нужно было заплатить, несмотря на то, что комната нам была не нужна.  
Элис вела, я устроилась на пассажирском кресле, Роуз – на заднем. Большую часть пути мы вели себя, как благополучно съехавшие с катушек идиотки, вовсю подпевая песням, которые должны знать только продвинутые люди, как например мы знаем все слова песен "Ice, Ice Baby" * и "Funky Cold Medina" **. Конечно же, очередь дошла и до диснеевских песен, а затем мы перешли на "Jane Fonda", будь она проклята.  
- Как вы думаете, мальчики там рвут и мечут? - рассмеялась Элис, когда закончилась песня.  
- Нет, - выдавила я сквозь смех, мне никак было не представить наших ребят в таком состоянии. Затем я за додумалась :  
- Ну, разве что Эммет, - Я расхохоталась, пытаясь увернуться от пинка Розали.  
- Мне вот интересно, а что они делают? Они же не могут сплетничать, как девчонки. Сильно в этом сомневаюсь. - добавила Элис. Я пожала плечами.  
- Наверное, говорят о спорте или компьютерных играх.  
- Да, наверное, ты права, - протянула Элис.  
- Точно, они слишком мужественны для этих розовых соплей, - поддакнула Роуз.

**EPOV**

- Я скучаю по Элис, - проныл Джаспер уже в 84 раз.  
- Джас, мы не виделись с ними всего-то каких-то 25 минут. Остынь, - Хотя по правде, я и сам уже начинал скучать по Белле.  
- Мы такие жалкие, – Эммет проговорил это с такой улыбкой, как будто его радовал тот факт, что все мы – несчастные подкаблучники.  
- Я имею в виду – вот они мы, мужики, в нашем, черт возьми, мужском Джипе, вдали от наших женщин. И что мы делаем? Хнычем, как нам их не хватает. Сколько можно?! Мы должны говорить на мужские темы. Эта поездка – замечательный опыт счастливого мужского времяпрепровождения. Вы только вдумайтесь – ведь мы можем говорить, что угодно, не волнуясь, что они это услышат!  
- Вау, Эм, в тебе определенно умер великий семейный психотерапевт. Сколько счастливых браков бы вдохновилось твоими пламенными речами! - с сарказмом проговорил Джаспер. Я ухмыльнулся.  
- Да ну вас. Придурки.  
- Узнаю своего друга – интеллигента, - не остался в долгу Джас.  
- Так-так. Если вы оба не научитесь себя хорошо вести, вышвырну из машины и пойду сам смотреть на прозрачный купальник. - Я расхохотался, уверенный, что Белла, скорее всего уже сожгла его (к моему большому сожалению). Она точно его больше никогда не оденет.  
- Хорошо, тогда поступим, как завещал великий Эммет. О, самый настоящий из мужчин, о чем же мы должны вести наши мужские разговоры? - подытожил Джаспер.  
- Секс! - с придыханием заявил Эммет, растягивая губы в улыбке.  
- Ни за что. Я НЕ желаю слышать, какова моя сестра в постели, - отрезал Джаспер.  
- И я, кстати, тоже, - поддержал его я.  
- В таком случае у нас остается Эдвард! - Джаспер просто сиял.  
Я сверкнул глазами.  
- Почему вас обоих так интересует моя интимная жизнь? Джаспер, если ты используешь Элис только для того, чтобы подобраться ко мне, твоя операция провалена, - улыбнулся я.  
- Ой, да ладно тебе, Эдди, - протянул Эммет, прекрасно зная, насколько я ненавижу это имя.  
- Нет.  
- Пожалуйста? – спросил Джаспер с … о нет, неужели он попытался изобразить щенячьи глазки?  
- Во-первых, Джаспер, ты явно слишком много общался с Элис. Во-вторых, этот приемчик тут не прокатит. А в-третьих, я не собираюсь обсуждать с вами, что я делаю с Беллой в кровати.  
- Отлично, - легко согласился Эммет, - расскажи нам, что делает она.  
- Как насчет твердого нет? Вообще-то она моя девушка.  
- Ты просто ханжа, - усмехнулся Джаспер.  
- Да ну? Я с тобой категорически не согласен, - Вся эта ситуация начинала раздражать.  
- Когда у вас последний раз был секс? - Джас прищурился.  
Черт. Он подловил меня.  
- Эй, это должен был быть мужской разговор, а вы пререкаетесь как парочка истеричек, - заржал Эммет. – Итак. Если бы могли отыметь кого угодно на этой планете, кто бы это был?  
Мы на минуту задумались. Об актрисах, моделях. Любых женщинах, которых мы когда-либо желали. И ответили, глубоко вздохнув.  
- Эллис, - Джаспер взглянул на нас из-под ресниц.  
- Белла, - отрезал я.  
- Роуз, - вздохнул Эммет, - мужики, мы редкостные подкаблучники.

BPOV  
- Хорошо, хорошо. У меня созрел вопрос – если бы вы могли пригласить на обед двух любых людей, кто бы это был? - Роуз подняла бровь в вопросительном жесте.  
- Вера Вонг и Джовани Валентино, - не задумываясь, выпалила Элис. Я закатила глаза. Модельеры. Как банально.  
- Джесси Джеймс и Стив Мадден, - ответила на свой вопрос Розали. Стандартно. Заботливый энтузиаст и дизайнер клевой обуви.  
- Белла?  
- Ванилла Айс и Вильям Шекспир. Интересно, как бы они поладили за обеденным столом? - Я усмехнулась, представив примерный диалог:  
Вильям : Не могли бы вы передать мне картофель?  
Ванилла: Есть проблемы? Я их решу. Проверьте свои застежки, пока диджей переворачивает пластинку.  
Вильям: Простите великодушно, вы, кажется, не совсем правильно интерпретировали мои слова…  
Ванилла: Иди к мамочке, сынок.  
Вильям: К матери? К чье матери? К моей?..  
О да. Занимательный был бы вечер.  
Мы продолжили наш путь, играя в подобные идиотские игры. Но ни разу не обратились к игре «я шпион» (слава богу!). Когда тебе весело, когда ты много смеешься, время как будто пролетает. Меня вынудили рассказать свой маленький импровизированный диалог Ванилла – Вильям, и Элис чуть не съехала на обочину от смеха.  
Но, увы. Мы приехали в аквапарк целыми и невредимыми и, что странно, раньше наших мальчиков. Ну, хорошо, это не так странно. Элис гоняла как маньяк – участник Формулы-1, а Эммет водил, как 80летняя пожилая дама с тринадцатью кошками (на самом деле кошки никак не влияют на скорость вождения, просто мое подсознание само добавило их к сформировавшемуся ментальному изображению).  
Мы ждали снаружи ярко-желтого Порше, встречая ребят пронзительным свистом. Наконец мальчики заехали на парковочное место рядом с нами. Машина еще не остановилась, а оттуда уже вылетел Джаспер и, подхватив Элис, закружил ее. Эдвард вышел следом за ним, и мы улыбнулись друг другу.  
- Мда. А ведь прошло всего несколько часов, - задумчиво сказала я Эдварду, наблюдая, как Джас приветствует свою девушку.  
Эдвард тихо рассмеялся, целуя меня в макушку. Я повернулась в сторону Эммета, который как раз вышел из машины и набросился на Роуз с мокрыми слюнявыми поцелуями. Я быстро отвернулась, чтобы не травмировать собственную психику.  
- О чем же всю дорогу говорили, что они такие возбужденные? - я вопросительно подняла бровь, глядя на Эдварда.  
Он как-то неопределенно пожал плечами, подхватывая одной рукой мой багаж, обвивая другую вокруг талии, и подтолкнул по направлению к отелю.  
Через десять минут мы все, переодевшись, встретились во внутренней части парка. Я надела старый темно-синий купальник, не рискуя пробовать ничего нового во избежание казусов.  
Расположившись за столиком у одного из многочисленных бассейнов, мы подумали и решили, что нужно хорошенько покататься сейчас, потому что потом будут большие очереди. Для начала все собрались на «гигантский пологий спуск», самую большую горку внутри, на которой можно было кататься ввосьмером.  
Уверенные, что очередь займет не меньше получаса, мы стояли внизу и ждали. Мужчина лет тридцати начал оглядывать меня, облизывая и покусывая губы. Я вздрогнула от отвращения. Эдвард проследил за моим взглядом в сторону озабоченного подонка и заключил в объятия, давай понять всем и каждому здесь, что я – его собственность. Я улыбнулась этому его жесту и прижалась спиной к крепкой груди.  
Он не отпускал меня все время, пока, сантиметр за сантиметром, мы продвигались к вершине. Сотрудник парка наверху бесстыдно раздевал Элис и несчастный Джаспер выглядел так, словно был готов растерзать мальчика. Мы осторожно залезли в круг, и, конечно же, я споткнулась по пути, приземлившись на Эдварда в компрометирующей позе.  
Он улыбнулся и кокетливо приподнял бровь.  
- Конечно, я все спланировала с самого начала, чтобы приземлиться на тебя и оказаться сверху, - я закатила глаза, глядя на его самодовольное лицо.  
Он сел, заставляя меня подвинуться выше. Оттолкнув меня чуть дальше к коленям. Он наклонился и прошептал :  
- Как грубо, Белла. Ты знаешь, если ты устала от этой позы, мы запросто можем попробовать другие, - он ухмыльнулся.  
Неужели он… пока я… с ним… в аквапарке? Я ничего не могла сделать. Я практически чувствовала, как глаза вылезают из орбит. С нашего последнего раза прошло некоторое количество времени. Мы слишком уставали от дней, проведенных с неугомонной Элис, или все подряд приходили, мешая нам. Воздержание давало о себе знать.  
- Эмм… извините меня. - спасатель пытался привлечь наше внимание, и я, вспыхнув, уставилась в пол. - Но она не может так сидеть во время поездки, - продолжил он, убедившись, что его слушают.  
- Однако совершенно точно есть другая поездка, во время которой она может так сидеть. И называется она Эдди Экспресс! - заржал Эммет.  
Я уткнулась головой в плечо Эдварда, стараясь спрятаться ото всех. Через несколько секунд, я попыталась сползти с его колен, но преуспела только в неожиданно тесном контакте, заставляя его испустить что-то отдаленно похожее на стон. Это получилось случайно – правда.  
Он удержал меня за бедра, останавливая.  
- Двигаться сейчас не лучшая идея, любовь моя, - прошептал Эдвард.  
Потерявший всякое терпение работник тяжело вздохнул, говоря что-то типа «как хотите – ваше дело» и запустил наш круг, одним толчком отправляя нас вниз с горки. Эдвард держался за ручки на круге, я же крепко обхватила руками его шею, чтобы не упасть.  
Круг накренился на повороте, и я заерзала, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, чувствуя, что Эдвард становится тверже подо мной.  
- Белла, - он тихо простонал, - Не могла бы ты постараться не делать этого сейчас.  
- Извини.  
Хотя я это и сказала, я не могла не двигаться, пока круг кидало из стороны в сторону по краям горки.  
Мы доехали до конца и должны были выбираться из круга. Я соскользнула с Эдварда, и он быстро нырнул в воду.  
- Ладно, ребят, я думаю, я пока тут немного поплаваю, - сказал он, обращаясь ко всем.  
Я закусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. На самом деле эта ситуация была совсем не смешной. Мне было стыдно перед своим сексуально неудовлетворенным парнем. Я осталась с ним, подплывая к стене, на которую он облокотился.  
Он соблазнительно улыбнулся.  
- Решила присоединиться? - промурлыкал он.  
Я закатила глаза.  
- Знаешь, подобные намеки и улыбочки, и вообще тон – вот причины, по которым ты оказался в подобной ситуации.  
Он прижал меня к себе, не оставляя между свободного пространства.  
- Вообще-то, ты эта причина, - прошептал Эдвард.  
- Я вижу. Вернее чувствую, так точнее, - я рассмеялась, а он прижался лбом к моей шее, - Извини, я не хотела. Может, мне стоит уйти и оставить тебя в одиночестве? - предложила я, не желая усугублять его маленькую проблему (Хорошо. Не «маленькую» - гигантскую проблему).  
- Ну уж нет. Я и так слишком много времени провел сегодня без тебя. Тем более это не твоя вина, - сказал он, прижимая меня ближе. - Просто я неудовлетворен. - произнес он и снова ухмыльнулся. - Я считаю, ты активизировала это – я уже начинал привыкать к этой ежедневной рутине.  
- Эдвард, держи себя в руках, - сказала я, прикасаясь коленом к его эрекции, чтобы еще больше раззадорить после этих слов. Он закрыл глаза, откидывая голову.  
- Ты слишком опасна для своих благодетелей, - прохрипел он. Я слишком хорошо знала этот голос, чтобы не улыбнуться. Он хотел меня.  
Я мягко провела пальцами по его груди, очерчивая мускулы, которые сокращались под моими прикосновениями. - Нравится? - спросила я, когда он поднял голову и приоткрыл глаза. Они все еще были наполовину закрыты.  
- Ненавижу тебя за то, что ты знаешь, как заставить меня мучиться. - произнес он натянутым голосом.  
Я улыбнулась его словам и оставила долгий медленный поцелуй на его груди, прикусив кожу, прежде чем отстраниться.  
- Но разве это не сладкая пытка? - он кивнул.  
Я позволила свои рукам соскользнуть ниже по его груди под воду, играя с поясом его плавок. Придвинувшись ближе, я прошептала ему на ухо :  
- Ты не обращал внимание, что каждый раз, когда мы находимся недалеко от воды, у тебя случается эрекция? – спросила я. Он повернул голову и лизнул мою щеку. Это было что-то, чего я совсем не ожидала, но не возражала, вздумай он повторить.  
- Просто твое тело так возбуждает, - промурлыкал он.  
Ненадолго, но я потеряла контроль. Он всегда способен поменять наши роли. Не важно, как хорошо я себя контролирую – он всегда держит на руках все козыри под конец. Всегда, но не сейчас.  
Я запустила руку в его плавки, зная, что рядом никого нет. А если и есть, то пока они не наденут очки и не посмотрят, они ни о чем не догадаются.  
Вода двигалась вокруг моей руки, пока я, обхватив его член, медленно проводила от начала до конца. Он закусил губу, опуская голову. Я чувствовала его тяжелое дыхание на своем плече, когда он целовал обнаженную кожу. Я возбудилась почти также сильно. Чувство, которое я испытывала, лаская его под водой, начинало нравится все больше, и двигалась я все быстрее.  
Эдвард укусил меня за плечо, заставив застонать от наслаждения. Люблю, когда он случайно проявляет грубость. Это заставило меня ускорить темп.  
- Боже, - прошептал он мне на ухо.  
Люблю его возбужденный голос. Я знала, что он скоро кончит – и была права, потому что через пару секунд, издав сексуальный короткий звук, похожий на хрюканье, он излился в мою руку, что без труда смылось водой в бассейне. Я старалась не думать о том, что мы загрязнили общественный бассейн.  
Эдвард мягко меня поцеловал и переместился к уху.  
- Мммм… спасибо. Ты воплотила в реальность одну из моих фантазий.  
Я отстранилась, чтобы увидеть его лицо.  
- Это была твоя фантазия? - я удивленно приподняла бровь.  
- Ну, не совсем, но очень похоже, - он улыбнулся.  
- Ты мне никогда про нее не рассказывал.  
- Я многое тебе не рассказывал. На самом деле, я же тебе рассказал только одну  
- А сколько их всего? - снова заинтересовавшись, спросила я.  
- Пока в них участвуешь ты, они бесконечны, - он опять обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
- Так в чем же заключалась твоя фантазия с бассейном? - я не удержалась. Любопытство не порок.  
Он засмеялся, вылезая из опороченного бассейна, подтягиваясь на руках и демонстрируя восхитительные мускулы.  
- Не уверен, что стоит сейчас об этом говорить.  
Он наклонился и одним легким движением вытащил меня из воды.  
- Почему нет? - нахмурилась я.  
- Ты уже забыла, что случилось, когда я в прошлый раз описал тебе свою фантазию?  
Я покраснела, вспоминая.  
- Администратор даже позвонил к нам в комнату узнать, все ли в порядке, - пришлось с ним согласиться.  
- Вот именно. А я не уверен, что люди здесь привыкли к громким крикам. - Он продолжал посмеиваться, обнимая меня за талию.  
- Или они подумают, что в бассейн заполз какой-то зверь со всеми твоими хрюканьями,- не осталась в долгу я.  
- Тебе не нравятся звуки, которые я издаю? - Он улыбался, и так зная ответ.  
- Ты пытаешься меня вынудить сказать это?  
- Да, - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
- Отлично. Да, я считаю все звуки, которые ты издаешь, очень сексуальными, - сказала я. – Но если тебе так больше нравится, я могу вообще не издавать ничего подобного никогда.  
- А теперь ты просто меня провоцируешь. – он наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо, – Я просто кончаю от твоих криков.  
Я остановилась как вкопанная. Какого черта? Он действительно это сказал? Боже, я создала сексуального, ведущего грязные разговоры Эдварда. Меня должны определенно наградить. Мир должен отблагодарить меня за эту неоценимую услугу.  
Он повернулся и одарил меня невинным взглядом. Я почувствовала, что становлюсь мокрой – и это не имеет никакого отношения к воде.  
- Ты в порядке. Любовь моя? - он спросил это с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло, а мы только что говорили о погоде.  
Я лишь кивнула и пару раз моргнула, пытаясь вернуться обратно в настоящее из маленького мира собственных необузданных фантазий. Больше ничего я сделать не могла. Все мысли, вся нормальная, объективная мозговая активность – все куда-то делось. Еще удивляюсь, что не забыла, как стоять.  
- Пошли, надо найти наших друзей, - сказал он, потянув мое застывшее тело за собой. Наши друзья были не той компанией, к которой мне сейчас хотелось. А Эдвард - в спальне и один – был. Черт, я соглашусь даже на кабинку или пустой коридор. Если день будет продолжаться в том же духе, я закончу его изнасилованием собственного парня.

**Перевод: vanilla_cocaina**  
**Редактура: BadFairy (Flyleaf)**

* Vanilla Ice - Ice, Ice Baby  
** Tone-Loc - Funky Cold Medina


	47. Мокрые и дикие

**EPOV**

После маленькой "услуги" Беллы в бассейне, было просто невозможно оставить её одну или держать свои руки при себе. Я обвил руку вокруг её талии, подталкивая ближе к нашему столику и креслам. Касание казалось невинным, но как только я начал гладить её пальцы своими, я просто не смог остановиться, думая, что ещё, я мог бы гладить, если бы нас не продержали здесь весь день.

- Вот вы где, - сказала Роуз, глядя на нас. - Белла, ты в порядке?

- Эмм... Я... ты знаешь... бассейн... и... крики, - все, что сорвалось с её губ.

- Она в порядке, - сказал я нашим заинтересованным друзьям.

- Воу, Эдвард, что ты сделал с ней? - рассмеялся Эмметт.

- Я ничего не делал с ней, - ответил я честно. Я не делал. Технически, она была единственной, кто кое-что сделал. Сев на одно из кресел, я потянул Беллу к себе на колени. Остальные просто пожали плечами и продолжили разговаривать между собой.

- Любимая, с тобой все хорошо? - спросил я снова и пробежался пальцами вдоль её тела, слегка касаясь груди. Я улыбнулся про себя, когда почувствовал, как она задрожала.

Затем, она внезапно спрыгнула с моих колен. Я непонимающе уставился на неё, надеясь, что она объяснит, что происходит.

- Мы можем, пожалуйста, поговорить наедине. Эдвард? - спросила она. Я не мог понять, какое чувство было доминирующим. Где-то наедине, конечно, было бы здорово, и я бы ухватился за шанс, но если она хотела секса, по-любому, её тон был бы более соблазнительным и менее сдержанным.

- Конечно, - ответил я серьёзным голосом, поднимаясь. Я не пропустил мимо ушей хихиканье наших друзей, пока я шёл за Беллой к бару рядом с бассейном. Она сама села на табурет, и я присел на соседний.

- Белла, в чём дело? - спросил я, - Что случилось?

- Эдвард, это просто смешно. Ты понимаешь, каким тяжёлым этот день будет для меня? - спросила она. Я не совсем понимал, что она имеет ввиду и, по всей видимости, на моем лице отобразилось это и она начала объяснять. - Хорошо, Эдвард, я буду прямой и откровенной с тобой. Ты сексуальный, - просто сказала она. Я улыбнулся её мыслям обо мне. Мне нравится, что наши мысли совпадают, ведь я думаю о ней также.

- Я ещё не закончила, так что не улыбайся, - сказала она. Она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила. - Хорошо, скажем так, что в данный момент, мне очень сложно контролировать себя, когда ты рядом. Мы едва доехали до аквапарка, а у меня уже было непреодолимое желание запрыгнуть на тебя и изнасиловать где-то 84 раза.

Я самодовольно улыбнулся.

- Это не смешно, Эдвард. Я не очень хочу, чтобы меня выгнали из аквапарка из-за секса на людях, - сказала она, и я попытался сдержать свою улыбку.

- Извини, - сказал я ей. - Что именно ты предлагаешь нам делать? – спросил я.

- В течение дня, я думаю, мы должны постараться держаться подальше друг от друга. Просто для того, чтобы не очень увлекаться, как мы уже сделали в бассейне, - я разочарованно застонал, но она продолжала. - Думай об этом, как о возможности потусоваться с Эмметтом и Джаспером. И это даст мне немного времени с Роуз и Элис.

- Я провёл достаточно времени с парнями. Я хочу провести время с тобой, - сказал я ей.

Она улыбнулась мне и мягко прикоснулся губами ко лбу.

- Сам виноват. А сейчас, никаких контактов друг с другом, только если за нами никто не следит, понял?- сказал она.

Я надулся, но все равно кивнул.

- Хорошо. Теперь иди и проведи настоящий мужской день. Я серьёзно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был влюблённым парнем. Хоть раз побудь упрямым глупым парнем, как Джаспер и Эмметт, - рассмеялась она.

Я закатил глаза.

- Серьёзно, Эдвард, за всё то время, что я знаю тебя, ты всегда оставался джентльменом, ну за исключением Вегаса. - сказала она, улыбаясь. - Так что, веди себя как Эмметт и Джаспер. Потуси с ними. И веселись.

- Только один последний поцелуй на сегодня? - безстыдно умолял я.

Она улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы оставить невинный поцелуй на моих губах. Я был намерен превратить его в нечто большое, но она отстранилась, хихикая.

Боже, это будет невероятно трудно.

**BPOV**

Я вернулась к креслам, где уставившись на меня, сидели наши друзья.

- Элис. Роуз. Пойдёмте, повеселимся, - сказала я, отходя. Посмотрев через плечо, я увидела, как они, приятно удивлённые, смотрят друг на друга и поднимаются, чтобы пойти за мной.

Я знала, это будет тяжело. Но я смогу провести немного времени с моими девочками и честно, это был единственный способ, держать меня подальше от Эдварда, каждый раз, когда мы были в радиусе шага друг от друга (что случалось почти постоянно).

- И что же мы собираемся делать? - защебетала Элис, как только они догнали меня.

- Не знаю. Хотите прокатиться на какой-нибудь горке? – спросила я. Они улыбнулись и кивнули, соглашаясь.

Мы направились на ближайший к нам спуск и конечно, там была очередь, но это было ожидаемо. Мы встали в очередь и по большей части болтали между собой. Я рассказала им о том, что уже сказала Эдварду.

- Ты шутишь, - рассмеялась Розали. - Ты действительно сказала Эдварду, вести себя как Эммет и Джаспер?

- Да, - ответила я, пока они смеялись, - Я подумала, что он заслужил побыть нормальным парнем, - объяснила я им.

- Ну ладно, - сказала Элис, продолжая смеяться.

- Так это означает, что ты теперь можешь вести себя как нормальная девушка? - спросила Розали.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - смущённо, спросила я.

- Хорошо, ты была влюблена в Эдварда сколько? Типо как всю жизнь, - сказала она.

Я уставилась на нее, но все таки ответила.

- Ни, и?

- Ну, я думаю, что Роуз хотел сказать, что ты можешь посмотреть на других парней. Лишь из-за того, что ты подумаешь, что другой парень привлекательный, не означает, что ты станешь неверной Эдварду, - объяснила Элис.

- Да, посмотри на меня ... не говоря уже о Джаспере и Эмметте, - добавила Роуз.

- Вы хотите проверить меня другими ребятами? - спросила я, недоверчиво.

- Что ты думаешь, мальчики заставят делать Эдварда? - спросила Эилс. - На самом деле, они делают это постоянно, и это хорошо, потому что мы делаем тоже самое. Мы не можем ожидать от них, что они **не** станут смотреть на красивых девушек. В конце концов мы все равно знаем, что мы лучшие и что они хотят только нас. - Элис самодовольно улыбнулась.

- Хорошо. Я думаю, я могу попробовать, - сказала я, смущённо.

- Нет, нет. Тебе не нужно пробовать, - закатила глаза Роуз. Ну что же, я теперь официально не понимала ее. - Они смотрят на тебя. Разница лишь в том, позволишь ли ты им? Ты разрешишь им смотреть, и не будешь краснеть и отворачиваться. Поняла?

- Думаю, да. Но это не кажется веселым, - сказала я им.

- О, поверь, это так, - хихикнула Эллис, - И нет лучшего способа запустить в небо ракету самолюбия, - она рассмеялась.

Я пожала плечами. Что может быть ещё хуже?

Поэтому, когда мы добрались до верхушки спуска, спасатель тут же начал смотреть на нас, как обычно. Вместо того чтобы быть застенчивой Беллой, которая отвернулась бы, залившись румянцем, я подмигнула ему.

- Здравствуйте, дамы, - сказал он с улыбкой. Он был одним из тех парней, которые думали, что могут получить любую женщину, которую захотят. Экх, я ненавидела парней вроде этого. Поэтому я посчитала, что я уже достаточно заинтриговала его и теперь я хотела бы просто показать ему, что он не может получить такую девушку.

Элис и Роуз поприветствовали его, а я продолжала игнорировать. Готова поспорить, что он был более чем запутан, тем как изменилось мое поведение.

К сожалению, я последней из нас троих спускался по водной горке. Роуз послала ему воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем броситься вниз тёмного туннеля. Элис склонившись, сделала вид, что проверяет температуру воды. Мне пришлось подавить смешок.

И тогда я осталась одна с самодовольным спасателем.

- Эй, - сказал он, и уверена, что должно быть для него это учтивый тон. Предположительно, это являлась ключевой фразой. Я просто кивнула ему, как обычно два парня приветствуют друг друга.

- Итак, тебе нравится быть мокрой, а? - продолжил он. Он это серьезно? Я повернулась и свирепо посмотрела на него.

- Сейчас моя очередь или как? - спросила я сурово.

- О, да, детка. Вернись ко мне, и я буду тем, на ком ты сможешь кататься всю ночь.

И тогда я сделала то, чего раньше никогда не делала. Я дала ему пощёчину. Сильно. Его лицо немного повернулось в сторону и красный отпечаток начал тут же проявляться на левой щеке. Подойдя к горке, я спустилась вниз, не дожидаясь его реакции.

Вылетев на дно, где горка вела в бассейн, я вынырнула из него, чтобы увидеть очень сконфуженную Элис и улыбающуюся Роуз.

- Чего вы улыбаетесь?- спросила я более жёстко, чем было необходимо.

- Что ты сделала с ним? - спросила Роуз, всё ещё улыбаясь.

- Что вас заставило думать, что я что-то сделала?

- Парень был отвратительным слизняком. Было очевидно, он постарается что-нибудь сказать, - пояснила она.

- Вы знали, и не предупредили меня? - обвинила я их.

Она пожала плечами.

- Уверена, ты прекрасно справилась и без моей помощи. Итак, что же ты сделала? - снова спросила она.

Я не смогла удержаться и лёгкая улыбка проскользнула на моих губах, когда я подумала о красной отметине.

- Я дала ему пощёчину, - сказала я, с ехидной ухмылкой.

- Черт. Я ожидала грубых слов.. Физическое насилие? Ты шокировала меня, Изабелла Свон. Отличная работа, - поздравила меня Роуз.

- Ты действительно ударила его? - взвизгнула Элис.

Я кивнула.

- Ты становишься очень похожей на нас, - она рассмеялась.

- И не говори, - пошутила я.

- Да, скоро ты начнешь наслаждаться шопингом, - улыбнулась Элис.

- Никогда, - рассмеялась я.

Мы подошли к симулятору сёрфинга, который, по наставлениям Розали мы должны были попробовать. Я пожала плечами, и мы начали ждать очереди. Мы смеялись над тем, как другие люди пытались забраться на доску, пока на них сверху лилась вода и потом они падали и упирались в стенку.

- Итак, как вы думаете, скольким девушкам, ребята уже успели отказать? - пошутила Розали.

- Фу. Пожалуйста, мы можем не говорить об этом. Я не хочу даже думать о девушках вокруг Эдварда, - сказала я им.

- Почему? Ты сказала ему, чтобы он вел себя как парень, - напомнила мне Элис.

Я посмотрела на нее.

- Я знаю, но я не смогу справиться, зная это. Я просто хочу, чтобы он держал себя в руках, - сказала я им, - Я думаю, я просто слишком много волнуюсь или не такая уверенная в себе, как вы, ребята, - сказала я.

- Ух, тогда Белла, ты не очень хочешь, посмотреть назад, на наш столик, - заявила Роуз.

- Почему нет? - спросила я и, повернувшись, увидела, что у нас был прекрасный вид на наш стол и кресла. И там был Эдвард. Он лежал в одном из кресел, с тремя, да, ТРИ девушки в бикини стояли вокруг него. Немного обнадёжило то, что он выглядел стеснённым. Я знала, ему это не нравится, и что он никогда ничего не сделает, но я не доверяла этим трем гипер-шлюхам!

- Боже мой. Я точно убью их, - сказала я, двигаясь к нашему столу, но сразу была схвачена двумя моими лучшими подругами.

- Нет, Белла, - сказала Элис, - Ты сказала, что ему можно делать это. Теперь дай ему пройти через все это самому.

- Но те давалки пожирают глазами моего парня, - выплюнула я, - Посмотрите на них. Они выглядят как модели.

Роуз отпустила меня и улыбнулась.

- Тогда борись с ними их же оружием. Они думают, что они могут получить Эдварда будучи сексуальными? Покажи, что ты сексуальнее. Покажите им, что ты единственная для него.

- Как я должна это сделать? - спросила я, возводя руки к небу.

Элис улыбнулась.

- С маленьким предметом одежды, который Эдвард окрестил как, я цитирую, «слишком сексуально», - она улыбнулась.

- О чём ты говоришь? - спросила я, не понимая.

Роуз положила руки мне на плечи.

- Белла, я думаю, мы принесём маленький предмет одежды и отказ не принимается.

Элис кивнула в знак согласия.

- Я возьму сумку и встречусь с вами двумя в раздевалке.

Роуз согласилась, и потащила меня в раздевалку, во все еще запутанном состоянии.

О чём они говорили?

**EPOV**

- Итак, что же это вы, ребята делаете? - спросил я Джаспера и Эмметта после объяснения, того, что Белла сказал по поводу пребывания в роли обычного парня.

- Ничего, - сказал Джаспер, и лег на одном из белых пластмассовых кресел.

- Что это должно означать? – спросил я, не понимая.

- Мы в основном только здесь и сидим. Иногда девушки приходят к нам, и завязывается разговор. Иногда мы принимаем участие, прежде чем упоминаем наших девочек, иногда мы говорим им сразу же. В любом случае, они знают.

- Разве это не флирт? - скептически спросил я.

- Да нет. Роуз постоянно делает это, - сказал Эмметт, - Кроме того, мы хотели бы поговорить с парнями, они просто никогда не обращаются к нам.

- Ну, теперь, когда Эдвард здесь, попробуй. – рассмеялся Джаспер, и я лег между ними, - Ты, кажется не прочь, привлечь как можно больше мужчин, чем женщин.

- Ты, кажется, ревнуешь, - поддразнил я его, - Я мог бы привести тебе парня, если хочешь, - рассмеялся я.

Он закатил глаза, и я захохотал над выражением его лица.

Мы поговорили немного о спорте. Типичный разговор мужиков.

- Я говорю вам ребята, я бы убил Тома Брэйди, если бы Патриоты выиграли Суперкубок, - Джаспер ликовал, зная, очень хорошо, что Эмметт был поклонников Брейди.

- Ты просто завидуешь ему, - выплюнул Эммет в ответ.

Я рассмеялся. Я не мог вынести этого.

Плохой ход, они обратились ко мне.

- Хорошо, Эдвард. Кто же по-твоему, должен выиграть Суперкубок? - прорычал Джаспер.

Я пожал плечами.

- Пейкерсы. Они должны уже обыграть Джайентс, - сказал я, как ни в чем не бывало.

- Что? Ты вообще следишь за ними с 1997 года? – рассмеялся Эмметт, - Они просто продолжают двигаться вниз.

Я пожал плечами.

- Они провели хороший сезон в прошлом году, - сказал я, - И у них есть Фавре. Ну, в смысле был, - уточнил я, думая о его недавнем выходе на пенсию.

- Хорошо, пусть будет так, но только из-за Фавре, согласился Эмметт.

- Ладно, мне нужно выпить. Вы, ребята, хотите что-нибудь? – спросил Джаспер, вставая со стула.

- Нет, мне не нужно, - ответил я, закрывая глаза.

- Я иду! - прогудел Эмметт.

Я слышал, как они ушли, и громко выдохнул. Я скучал по Белле. Проводить время с ребятами было весело и хорошо, но я просто хотел держать свою девушку в руках и целовать ее щеки или губы ... или шею или грудь ... Нет! Вниз, малыш.

Я не мог начинать волноваться по этому поводу. Боже, это было смешно. Никто, **НИКОГДА** не мог быть таким жалким. Какие парни смотрели на нее? Боже мой. Она, вероятно, приняла удар уже около двенадцать раз. Я ещё сильнее зажмурил глаза, словно блокируя мысленные образы другого парня, который проводит своими губами по шее моей Беллы…

- Ау, привет, - мои мысли были прерваны женским голосом. Но когда я взглянул вверх, увидел целых трёх.

Две блондинки и рыжая. Только одна из блондинок была на самом деле блондинка. У другой были темно-коричневые брови и корни волос, того же цвета. Белла никогда не красила волосы. Я вздохнул при мысли о Белле, а потом вспомнил, что я ничего не ответил

- Привет, - поздоровался я вежливо.

- Я Тиффани, - сказала фальшивая блондинка, - Это Эмбер, - сказала она, указывая на блонди, которая помахала мне кокетливо, - А это Мэдисон, - сказала она повернувшись и указывая на рыжую.

Я кивнул.

- Рад познакомиться с вами, - сказал я, не делая никаких движений. Я подумал, если я просто буду лежать, и не стану проявлять никакого интереса, они уйдут. К сожалению, это не сработало.

- Ну, как тебя зовут? – хихикнула Мэдисон.

- Эдвард, - коротко ответил я, но всё ещё вежливо.

- Ну, Эдвард. Мы все лучшие друзья навеки! - Тиффани ответила, тем самым заставила меня усомниться в её умственных способностях

- Как мило, - сказал я, не веря, что девушки ее возраста по-прежнему используют выражение «лучшие друзья навеки».

- Знаешь, - сказала Эмбер, наклоняясь ко мне, пытаясь дать мне взглянуть на её ложбинку, что я отказался делать, - Мы всё делим между нами тремя.

Теперь, что, чёрт возьми, я могу сказать по этому поводу? Что-то типо «Это мило с вашей стороны» не урезонит их.

- И она имеет ввиду всё, - сказала Мэдисон, хрипловатым голосом.

Что за черт? Теперь это зашло слишком далеко.

**ТЕМ ВРЕМЕНЕМ.... в раздевалке**

**BPOV**

- Вы, ребята, маленький гении и огромные злодейки, - хихикнула я, закончив собираться.

- Святые угодники! Белла, честно, та фотка в гугле не дает тебе оправдания, - завизжала Эллис, - Эдвард точно сорвётся!

Я рассмеялась.

- Ну, это нужно для того, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от этих путан, - сказала я с улыбкой, думая о том, как будут выглядеть их лица.

- Прозрачное Бикини возвращается! - воскликнула Роуз, запустив кулаком в воздух.

- Это именно тот момент, когда я рада, что не сожгла его, - пошутила я.

- Ну, так что дамы? - спросила Эллис, - Я думаю, что покататься на серфе нам так и не удастся, теперь мы в свою очередь, должны свернуть кое-кому головы, - подло улыбнулась она.

Так мы вышли из раздевалки, и казалось, словно время остановилось. Взгляды устремлялись на меня слева и справа. Я хотела вбежать обратно в раздевалку и переодеться, но потом подумала об Эдварде и трех девушках, вокруг него. Эти зайчики плейбоя исчезнут!

**ТЕМ ВРЕМЕНЕМ... возврящаясь к зайчикам плейбоя...**

**EPOV**

- Послушайте, вы кажетесь милыми дамами, - начал я, - Но ..., я так и не смог закончить, когда рыжая прервала меня.

- Ребята он только что назвал нас «милыми», - хихикнула Мэдисон. О Боже. Я боролся с желанием закатить глаза.

Все они приближались ко мне.

- Ух ты. Ты такой джентльмен, - сказала Эмбер

- Но я держу пари, мы могли бы сделать тебя немного шаловливым, - добавила Тиффани.

Я собирался что-нибудь ответить им, когда один из парней привлек мое внимание.

- Чувак, ты видел, та горячая брюнетка в этом белом бикини? О, парень, если бы я встретил ее снова, я бы схватил ее за ...

Что? Не может быть ... или может? Я имею в виду, она не станет. Или станет? Я тотчас встал, шокируя трёх девушек рядом с собой, и мои глаза начали сканировать пространство. Бассейн…Нет, не видно ее. Бар ... не было. И потом, мои глаза углядели белую ткань.

В очереди на симулятор серфинга, я обнаружил Беллу стоящую между Роуз и Элис. Она стояла лицом ко мне, но смотрела на Роуз. Локти заведены назад и опираются на стену, делая ее груди более выпуклыми. Боже мой!

И это здорово. Мне нравится это. Очень хороший вид, улыбнулся я сам себе. Не обращая внимания на этих трех рядом с собой, я повернул своё кресло и сел обратно, наслаждаясь новый видом. Я не могу потрогать её или быть рядом с ней, но нет правил запрещающих мне смотреть на неё. И когда существует что-то такое красивое, практически преступлением не смотреть.

**ТЕМ ВРЕМЕНЕМ... возвращаясь в очередь**

**BPOV**

- Отлично, он смотрит, - сказала Эллис, - Вообще-то он передвинул кресло, чтобы пялиться на тебя, - захихикала она. Мы договорились, что мне не разрешалось смотреть на него, из-за страха, что я выдам себя.

- Закинь голову назад и начни смеяться, как-будто мы говорим о чём-то забавном, - инструктировала меня Роуз.

Я сделала так, как она сказала, позволяя волосам спадать вниз, а груди подпрыгивать, пока я смеялась.

- Ооо, моя очередь, - сказала Роуз.

**ТЕМ ВРЕМЕНЕМ... возвращаясь к передвинутому креслу...**

**EPOV**

- Эмм, на что ты смотришь? – спросила одна из девушек. Я был слишком занят, чтобы заметить, которая.

- На самую красивую девушку на всём свете, - вздохнул я, как влюблённый щенок.

Они хмыкнули, но думаю, приняли это как вызов, поскольку они пододвинули кресла и сели вокруг меня.

Вдруг, Белла откинула голову и рассмеялась над чем-то, что сказала Роуз. Она была так прекрасна, смеющейся. Такая беззаботная. И то, как ее грудь подпрыгивала ... Боже мой, она убьет меня.

Роуз была следующей, и я обратил внимание на Беллу, когда вдруг, что-то заставило ее повернуться. Она немного отодвинулась, и я увидел его. Спасатель говорил с моей Беллой. Он улыбался и, наклонялся к ней. Она кивнула и вежливо улыбнулась, она даже не замечала, что он запал на неё. Но я заметил.

Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить ее по щеке и это было последней каплей. Хватит! Я вскочил со стула, едва услышав, как девушки спрашивают, куда я иду.

Я практически бегом прошёл мимо посетителей и бассейнов. Мои глаза, были прикованы к отморозку, флиртующему с моей девушкой все это время. Я был в ярости. Я подошел прямо к очереди.

- Привет Эдвард, - услышал я Элис, но был слишком зол, и проигнорировал ее любезности.

Моя челюсть была сжата так крепко, что я подумал, что она может сломаться. Я видел, как глаза парня расширились, когда он заметил меня, и Белла повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло его внимание. Я подошел прямо к ней. Прежде чем дать ей сказать хоть слово, и вдобавок ничего не говоря, я взял ее на руки и забросил через плечо.

Люди смотрели, как я устремился в конец парка. Я не хочу, чтобы рядом с нами кто-то был. По дороге, я схватил полотенце из корзины.

- Эдвард, поставь меня вниз, - сказала Белла, шевелясь в моих руках. Но я отказался. Я просто шел, пока мы не зашли на угол парка, а затем, наконец, я поставил ее на землю.

- Что ты делаешь? - спросила она, кладя обе руки на бедра.

- Какого черта ты одела? - спросил я.

- Я думаю, ты лучше всех знаешь, что я ношу, - возразила она.

- Ты понимаешь, как парни смотрят на тебя? Как он смотрел на тебя? - спросил я сурово.

Она стыдливо опустила глаза. Я издал раздраженный вздох.

- Белла, мне очень жаль. Со мной всё было в порядке, честно. Но затем, когда он коснулся твоего лица, Я. .., - осёкся.

- Ты почувствовал необходимость спасти меня? – спросила она, прищурившись.

- Нет, я не думаю, что ты нуждаешься в спасении. И я достаточно человечен, чтобы признать, что я не отреагировал в твою пользу. Я знал, что он не будет ничего делать с тобой. Я был эгоистичным, и я. .. я просто не хотел чтобы другие, желали тебя так, как я.

Она положила руку мне на щеку.

- Эдвард, я никому не буду принадлежать кроме тебя, - тихо сказала она, - Но мне приходится иметь дело с жаждящими тебя всё время девушками, - сказала она. Затем она опустила руку и отвернулась, стыдясь чего-то.

- Что такое? - спросил я.

Она закусила нижнюю губу на мгновение, а затем ответила, не глядя на меня.

- Я видела, как ты был с тремя девушками, и хотела показать им, что из всех, с кем ты мог быть, ты выбрал меня, - сказала она, и ее лицо стало красным.

Я улыбнулся и коснулся пальцем её подбородка, чтобы заставить ее посмотреть на меня.

- Белла, я тебя люблю, - мягко сказал я, что вызвало у неё улыбку, - И мне очень жаль.

- Мне тоже. Обо всём, - улыбнулась она.

**BPOV**

**  
**Эдвард мягко припал своими губами к моим, и я вернула должок без колебаний. Да, он тот, кому я принадлежу.

Поцелуй быстро превратился во что-то большее, когда он толкнул меня к углу массивного здания. Зная, что мы оба должны дышать, он припал губами к моей шее, прижавшись руками к стене по обеим сторонам от меня.

- Эдвард, разве мы только что не ссорились? - спросила я. Я знала, что это не совсем ссора, но это было ближе всего к ней, чем что-либо раньше.

- Я не считаю, это ссорой, Белла, - сказал он в мою шею, и ощущение его горячего дыхания было изумительно.

Я покачала головой.

-Нет, Эдвард. Это было близко к ссоре. Просто представь, это была борьба, - сказала я.

Он посмотрел на меня с растерянным выражением.

- Зачем?

Я улыбнулась.

- Потому что тогда, мы займёмся грубым сексом, - сказала я ему. Он дьявольски улыбнулся, и его руки начали развязывать лямки вокруг моей шеи.

* * *

**Перевод:** _**Katouch(Twi_Kat)**_

**Редактура: _BadFairy(Flyleaf)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Дорогие читатели, мы очень признательны вам за ваше терпение. Так же, очень хочется поблагодарить наших постоянных читателей, которые никогда не забывают оставить столь драгоценный для нас отзыв.**

**Но все же, нам не очень нравится, что почти на 1000 просмотров, мы получаем не больше 50 отзывов. Мы люди, которые тратим уйму времени на перевод и редактуру глав, и хотелось бы верить, что делам мы это не зря. Поэтому не забывайте, что мы находим время переводить, а вы находите время оставить отзыв. Так должно быть, так что мы верим в вас, дорогие читатели, и надеемся, что вы нас не разочаруете. **

**Вы можете оставить свой отзыв как обычно на форуме, или дружно жмём** **внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указывать не забываем.**

**Хотите увидеть новую главу быстрее? Так интенсивнее комментируйте!)**

**Со всей нашей любовью, ваши переводчики. XXX**


	48. Волки и Мит Лоуф

**Глава 47. Волки и Мит Лоуф**

_Я улыбнулась._

_- Потому что тогда, мы займёмся грубым сексом, - сказала я ему. Он дьявольски улыбнулся, и его руки начали развязывать лямки вокруг моей шеи._

**BPOV**

Но я положила руки на его грудь, и он сразу же остановился.

- Что с тобой, милая? - спросил он в замешательстве.

- Эдвард, - хихикнула я, - Я не думаю, что это самое подходящее место для этого, - сказала я ему. И правда, мы стояли на углу семейного аквапарка

Он простонал.

- Ну, хорошо, - он завязал обратно мой топ, а затем завернул в полотенце, - Иди к выходу и жди меня там, - сказал он, чмокнув меня, - И не разворачивай полотенце, никому больше не доведётся это увидеть. Только мне.

Я улыбнулась и сделала, как он сказал, направившись к выходу из аквапарка. Я стояла там

несколько минут и ждала, пока подойдет Эдвард. За это время я поймала несколько взглядов и даже больше кивков в мою сторону, от которых меня передернуло. Это заставило меня плотнее закутаться в полотенце.

Эдвард возвращался ко мне, улыбаясь, перекинув мою пляжную сумку через плечо. Я заулыбалась ему в ответ. Он был настолько же мил, насколько и счастлив.

- Пойдём, - сказал он, обняв меня за талию.

- И куда же мы идём? - спросила я, усмехнувшись.

- Взять номер в отеле, - сказал он, всё так же улыбаясь, - Это тебе больше подходит?

Я кивнула.

- Думаю да.

- Хорошо.

мы вышли с территории аквапарка и вошли в вестибюль отеля.

Когда подошла наша очередь, Эдвард попросил номер

- Я сожалею, сэр, но все наши номера заняты, - ответила женщина за рецепшеном, разглядывая полуголого Эдварда.

- Ну, хоть один то должен быть свободен?

- Я искренне сожалею, сэр, но летом людей полно, особенно на выходные дни после 4 июля, - извинялась она, бесстыже пялясь на его грудь. Она что, думает, что я его сестра, или просто игнорирует меня?

- Хорошо, благодарю вас, - сказал Эдвард

Снова взяв меня за руку, он направился к лифтам.

- Эдвард, что ты делаешь? Она же сказала, что все номера заняты! - спросила я, ничего не понимая.

- Я собираюсь найти один для нас, - сказал он решительным тоном.

Я вскинула брови.

- Серьезно? И как ты собираешься это сделать?

Он пожал плечами.

- Сейчас середина дня. Кто в такое время сидит в номере? Никто. Мы найдём корзину

горничной, и когда она будет выходить, проскользнём внутрь и повесим на дверь табличку "Не беспокоить". Тогда люди будут думать, что уборка в их номере ещё не закончена. Делаем, что хотим и уходим, всё просто, - двери лифта открылись, когда он закончил.

Как он и сказал, никого кроме нас и горничных там не было, и мы проскользнули в комнату.

- Честное слово, это одна из самых нелепых вещей, которые мы когда-либо делали, - сказала я, смеясь, пока он запирал дверь, чтобы никто не вошел.

- Между прочим, это по твоей вине, - сказал Эдвард

- По моей? - спросила я, удивлённо подняв брови, - с чего ты так решил?

- Всё просто, - сказал он, разворачивая моё полотенце, давая ему упасть на пол, - Я никогда не был таким, до встречи с тобой. Ты сделала это со мной, - сказал он, и начал

целовать мою шею.

В этот момент я не могла спорить. Откровенно говоря, мне было всё равно, пускай обвиняет

меня в чём хочет, до тех пор, пока это будет моим наказанием.

Его руки поднялись с моей талии вверх, по рукам, пока не легли на спину, где он развязал мою купальник.

Его правая рука резко схватила ткань, и сорвала с меня купальник, кидая его куда-то в комнату, пока его губы атаковали мои. Его руки гладили мою спину, прижимая меня к нему. Я обвила руки вокруг его шеи, стараясь как можно глубже поцеловать его. Я даже посасывала его язык, заставляя его стонать.

Должно быть, это был его предел, он подхватил меня и бросил на кровать, опускаясь на меня секундой позже.

Его руки начали свою пытку над моей грудью, но мы оба знали, что времени для прелюдии не было, Мне бы действительно не хотелось, чтобы нас застукали.

Поэтому мы раздели друг друга и Эдвард лег на меня, целуя и входя в меня.

Я сразу же отреагировала, и начала встречать каждый его толчок, позволяя ему все глубже и глубже входить в меня.

Возможно, я кончила быстрее, чем когда либо, и он последовал за мной почти сразу же. Все наше неудовлетворение влияло на нас больше, чем мы думали.

Моя грудь тяжело вздымалась от быстрого прерывистого дыхания.

- Это стоило того, чтобы украсть номер? - спросил Эдвард, улыбнувшись мне.

Но я не могла еще говорить, поэтому лишь слегка кивнула, заставляя его рассмеяться надо мной.

Мы лежали так несколько минут, пока Эдвард не встал и не натянул плавки. Он склонился надо мной и в последний раз страстно поцеловал, перед тем как помочь встать. Я скользнула в свой купальник, и Эдвард помог мне завязать его и накинул на меня полотенце, что заставило меня закатить глаза.

- Остаток дня ты проведешь со мной, - сказал он, открывая замок, как раз когда мы услышали голос.

Дерьмо.

- Мам, пап, всё в порядке. Да, я просто хочу побыть у себя в номере, мне неохота сегодня плавать. Давайте потом поговорим, ок? Пока, - послышался мальчишеский голос.

Мы открыли дверь и оказались нос к носу с ним. Это был его номер. Он выглядел лет на 17, и он стоял, уставившись на нас.

Сначала его взгляд метнулся на Эдварда, а потом, посмотрев на меня, у него открылся рот.

- Ты...ты Бэлла Свон? - пробормотал он почти шёпотом.

- Да? - это звучало больше как вопрос.

- Ништяк! Бэлла Свон в моём номере! - заорал он. Недоумевая, я взглянула на Эдварда, будто спрашивая «что за чёрт?». Он лишь пожал плечами.

- О боги, я постоянно пишу про тебя в блоге, ты даже не представляешь, сколько холодных душев мне потребовалось из-за тебя, - сказал парень.

С отвращением на лице я вышла в коридор, толкнув его, и направилась к лифтам. Я оглянулась и увидела, что Эдвард до сих пор там стоит.

- Чувак, Бэлла Свон была в моей комнате, - сказал мальчишка.

Я увидела, как Эдвард наклонился и что-то прошептал ему, и рот мальчишки открылся в шоке. Эдвард с улыбкой похлопал его по плечу и вышел, оставив его стоять как вкопанного.

- Что ты ему сказал? - спросила я, когда мы уже были в лифте

- Ничего, - ответил он, пожав плечами.

Я посмотрела на него, сузив глаза, но он даже не взглянул на меня, и я решила не настаивать.

Мы направились обратно к нашим друзьям, которые смеялись над чем-то.

- Вы где пропадали? - спросила Элис.

- Ходили в зал игровых автоматов, - ответил он, не подумав.

- В зал игровых автоматов? - скептично переспросила Роуз

- Да, Эдди, в какие игры ты играл на Белле? - рассмеялся Эммет. Реально, это даже не звучало пошло.

Эдвард покачал головой.

- Эммет, мы играли в аэрохоккей, и Бэлла сделала меня, - врал мой гениальный парень.

- Ну-ну, - сказала Элис неуверенно.

Эдвард закатил глаза

- Элис, мы до сих пор в купальниках. Куда мы могли пойти? - спросил он, - Это еще не говоря о том, что я не дам Белле ходить в этом бикини на людях.

Все, кажется, решили бросить эту тему и просто отдохнуть на ленивой реке. Так что мы взяли матрасы и просто легли на них, пока течение несло нас вокруг парка.

Элис, Роуз и я никуда не спешили, поэтому мы просто лежали, сплетничали и смеялись, пока парни пытались потопить друг друга. Или точнее Эммет пытался перевернуть матрасы ребят. Эдварда сдался и подплыл ко мне. Взявшись за мой матрас, он хотел отплыть от остальных.

- Ну уж нет. Ты у нас её не заберёшь, - запротестовала Элис.

Эдвард пожал плечами.

- Ну, хорошо, - сказал он. Он поставил руки по обеим сторонам от моих ног, и залез на матрас так, что оказался надо мной, - Тогда ты можешь посмотреть, - сказал он, наклоняясь ко мне и целуя.

- Снимите комнату! - крикнула Роуз и брызгая на нас водой.

- Никак, они все заняты, - рассмеялась я.

- Спасибо за сегодня, - сказал он, прежде чем уплыть обратно к Джасперу и Эммету.

- Что? Что между вами было? - спросила Роуз.

- Ничего, - ответила я, улыбнувшись.

- Рассказывай! - потребовала Элис, - Помни, что это я помогла вам сегодня.

Я закатила глаза, но всё-таки рассказала им нашу историю. Они смеялись так сильно, что чуть не упали с матрасов.

- Готова поспорить, что это был FanboyHeartsBella, - рассмеялась Элис.

- Нет, 20 баксов на то, что это SwanIsSexy, - запротестовала Роуз, - Это мальчишка такой извращенец, - рассмеялась она.

- Ребята, вы же не читали их? - спросила я.

- Ну а что? Нам было скучно, - защищалась Роуз.

- И это развлечение для всей семьи, - рассмеялась Элис.

**EPOV**

Остаток дня пролетел довольно быстро. Мы проводили время все вместе, наслаждаясь нашим отдыхом. Было уже 5 часов, когда мы решили переодеться и уехать оттуда.

- Ооо, тут есть классный караоке-бар и ресторан по дороге домой. Думаю, нам стоит там остановиться, чтобы пообедать и развлечься, - предложил Джаспер. Мы все согласились, и это было решающим фактором. - Он называется "Пост Опоссума", - сказал он.

Девушки сели в Порше, а мы залезли в Джип. Я сел сзади угрюмый, из-за того, что они не дали мне этим утром ехать с Беллой в моем Вольво.

Мы приехали к бару, который был в нескольких минутах от отеля, но все еще в Сиэтле, и вышли из машины. Девушки, конечно же, были уже здесь, ведь за рулем была Элис.

- Давайте поедим! - провизжала Элис.

Бар был уже забит, но официантка посадила нас за столик. То, как она смотрела на меня, заставило меня чувствовать себя очень неудобно, и я лишь притянул Беллу ближе к себе, сев как можно дальше от конца стола, чтобы сохранить дистанцию от нее.

Пока мы ели, мы обсуждали, что кому больше всего понравилось сегодня. Конечно, никто теперь не забудет мое поведение пещерного человека, когда я подхватил Беллу и перекинул через плечо. Эммет сказал, что это была его любимая часть.

Когда мы закончили, мы просто сидели и смеялись над поющими людьми. Мы с Беллой знали, что нам тоже придется делать это, ведь как Элис сказала, это была "традиция".

Мы встали и пересели за столик ближе к сцене, чтобы было лучше видно. Мы слушали ужасную версию песни Майкла Джексона "Билли Джин", когда кто-то подошел к столику.

- Неужели это красавица Белла, - раздался мужской голос, и он встал перед нами. Я узнал парня, и я тут же прищурился, - Я думал о тебе, с тех пор как ты останавливалась в моем отеле, - улыбнулся он ей и мне пришлось сдержать себя, чтобы не накинуться на него.

- Привет, Джейкоб, - вежливо поприветствовала она его.

- Джейкоб, - сказал я, чтобы он заметил мое присутствие.

- Привет, шайка, - сказал он и снова повернулся к Белле, - Так тебе нравится караоке? - спросил он.

- Мы заставим их с Эдвардом сделать это, - подпрыгнула Элис.

- О, ну я думаю, я тоже спою, - сказал он, ухмыляясь.

Я закатил глаза, - Вперед, Джейкоб. Иди, пой свою песню, - сказал я немного грубее, чем следовало.

- Я спою. И посвящу песню Белле, - сказал он, направляясь к пустой сцене.

Он начал петь, не сводя взгляда с Беллы.

_Darken the city, night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway, earth is a afire_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign_

_And catch my breathing even closer behindDo do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight_

_You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_

_I howl and I whine, I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive, all running inside_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Burning the ground, I break from the crowd_

_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

Я снова закатил глаза, когда он закончил и подмигнул Белла.

- Мне нужно идти, ребята. Белла, позвони как-нибудь в отель, если захочешь поболтать, - сказал он, перед тем как уйти, - Просто спроси Джейкоба, - сказал он, пытаясь звучать учтиво.

- Белла, Эдвард. Ваша очередь, - улыбнулся мне Джаспер. Он любит смотреть, как я позорюсь.

Но мы с Беллой встали и поднялись на сцену, и я заметил, как расширились ее глаза.

**BPOV**

Здесь было больше зрителей, чем когда мы пели в последний раз. Я пою не лучше всех. Я имею в виду, конечно, любой может спеть в караоке, но я ненавижу находиться в центре внимания, поэтому для меня все становится немного труднее. С другой стороны Эдвард смотрелся идеально.

- Не волнуйся, любимая. Я выбрал веселую песню, - успокоил он меня. Я неуверенно кивнула, но когда он прошептал, какую песню мы будем петь, я не могла не рассмеяться. Он был прав, это не была та песня, о которой стоит волноваться. Это было просто весело.

Эдвард начал:

_I remember every little thing_

_As if it happened only yesterday_

_Parking by the lake_

_And there was not another car in sight_

_And I never had a girl_

_Looking any better than you did_

_And all the kids at school_

_They were wishing they were me that night_

Он притянул меня ближе к себе, продолжая петь.

_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_

_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

Он отошел и начал манить меня к себе пальцем.

_C'mon! Hold on tight!_

_C'mon! Hold on tight!_

И затем мы начали петь вместе.

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark nightI can see paradise by the dashboard light_

Я знала, что теперь была моя очередь, и это не было очень уж веселым, но я все равно начала петь:

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_We were doubly blessed_

_Cause we were barely seventeen_

_And we were barely dressed_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_Baby got to go and shout it_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_We were doubly blessed_

_Cause we were barely seventeen_

_And we were barely dressed_

_Baby doncha hear my heart_

_You got it drowning out the radio_

_I've been waiting so long_

_For you to come along and have some fun_

_And I gotta let ya know_

_No you're never gonna regret it_

_So open up your eyes I got a big surprise_

_It'll feel all right_

_Well I wanna make your motor run_

И снова Эдвард притянул меня к себе.

_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_

_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_C'mon! Hold on tight!_

_C'mon! Hold on tight!_

Вместе мы спели припев, стоя лицом к лицу, пока одна его рука по-прежнему притягивала меня к нему.

_Though it's cold and lonley in the deep dark night_

_I can see paradise by the dashboard lightParadise by the dashboard light_

Мы разошлись, пока пели следующую часть:

_You got to do what you can_

_And let Mother Nature do the rest_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_We were doubly blessed_

_Cause we were barely seventeen_

_And we were barely-_

Эдвард начал водить рукой вверх и вниз по по моему телу, и честно, я не могла жаловаться на это.

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_

_We're gonna go allt he way_

_An tonight's the night..._

Я была так поглощена тем, что делал Эдвард, что даже не заметила, как Джаспер запрыгнул на сцену и схватил микрофон, до тех пор пока он не заговорил в него:

_Ok, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker_

_going here, two down, nobody on, no score,_

_bottom of the ninth, there's the wind-up and_

_there it is, a line shot up the middle, look_

_at him go. This boy can really fly!_

_He's rounding first and really turning it on_

_now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna_

_try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center,_

_and here comes the throw, and what a throw!_

_He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes, he's out!_

_No, wait, safe-safe at second base, this kid really_

_makes things happen out there._

_Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch-_

_he's going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying_

_for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt-_

_safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base!_

_He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost_

_daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher_

_glance over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted_

_down the third base line, the suicide squeeze in on!_

_Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close,_

_here's the throw, there's the play at the plate,holy cow, I think he's gonna make it!_

Все время, пока Джаспер говорил это, Эдвард целовал и посасывал мою шею, и почти заставил меня забыть о том, где мы находимся, но когда я заметила, что Джаспер заканчивает свою часть, я собралась с мыслями. Я оттолкнула Эдварда, заставляя его попятиться, и я начала петь.

_Stop right there!_

_I gotta know right now!_

_Before we go any further-!_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?_

_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?_

_Do you love me!_

_Will you love me forever!_

_Do you need me!_

_Will you never leave me!_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!_

_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!_

_I gotta know right now_

_Before we go any further_

_Do you love me!_

_Will you love me forever!_

Эдвард просто посмотрел на меня и затем приложил палец к груди, будто он думает над этим, что почти заставило меня рассмеяться.

_Let me sleep on it_

_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_

_Let me sleep on it_

_And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it_

_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_

_Let me sleep on it_

_And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it_

_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_

_Let me sleep on it_

_And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

Затем я снова начала свою версию.

_I gotta know right now!_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?_

_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?_

_I gotta know right now!_

_Before we go any further_

_Do you love me?_

_And will you love me forever?_

Я проговорила следующую часть, не отводя глаз от Эдварда.

_"What's it going to be boy? Come on. I can wait all night. What's it going to be boy, yes or no. What's. It. Going to be boy. Yes...OR... NO?"_

Эдвард ответил мне:

_Let me sleep on it_

_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_

_Let me sleep on it_

_And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it!_

Я спросила: _Will you love me forever?_

Эдвард: _Let me sleep on it._

Я: _Will you love me forever?_

Эдвард крутанулся, хватаясь за волосы, словно я действительно свожу его с ума.

_I couldn't take it any longer_

_Lord I was crazed_

_And when the feeling came upon me_

_Like a tidal wave_

_I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave_

_That I would love you to the end of time_

_I swore that I would love you to the end of time!_

Мы оба начали петь конец песни вместе, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

_So now I'm praying for the end of time_

_To hurry up and arrive_

_Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_

_I don't think that I can really survive_

_I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_But God only knows what I can do right now_

_I'm praying for the end of time_

_It's all that I can do_

_Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!_

Эдвард:

_It was long ago and it was far away_

_and it was so much better than it is today._

Я:

_It never felt so good_

_It never felt so right_

_And we were glowing like_

_A metal on the edge of a knife_

Медленно музыка начала затухать, и зрители стали аплодировать нам, и мы больше не могли сдерживать смех, смотря друг на друга. Я никогда не думала, что буду все это делать. Это лето совершенно изменило меня.

Поездка домой тоже была веселой. Мы с Элис и Роуз были слишком перевозбуждены, чтобы чувствовать усталость. И когда машина подъехала на подъездную дорожку к дому, я была удивлена увидеть, что Джип Эммета уже здесь.

**EPOV**

Я молил Эммета дать мне сесть за руль, чтобы мы могли, наконец, сделать девченок, и он разрешил только когда я объяснил ему все. Помимо этого я предложил им взять Элис и Роуз переночевать в отеле. Я не мог не улыбаться, думая о предстоящей ночи…

* * *

**Перевод: BadFairy** и ее подруга

_Дорогие читатели, как бы вы предпочли видеть новые главы нашего рассказ, реже, но целиком или чаще но по частям?_

_Джейкоб поет песню: Duran Duran - Hungry Like The Wolf_

_Эдвард и Белла поют: Meat Loaf - Paradise by the Dashboard Light_


	49. Темная фантазия

**Глава 48. Темная фантазия**

**EPOV**

Джаспер с Эмметом согласились освободить дом на сегодняшнюю ночь, они явно не хотели становиться свидетелями того, что произойдет здесь. Поднявшись в свои комнаты, они собрали вещи, пока я подготавливал все для нас с Беллой.

Домой я вел машину даже быстрее, чем обычно, так что теперь у меня в запасе добрых полчаса для того чтобы подготовиться. Я подумал, что после нашего маленького развратного приключения в номере парнишки-сталкера, Белла заслужила чего-то совершенно отличающегося от того, что было раньше. И я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что сам не хотел этого. И теперь, когда мой брат с сестрой и их половинки освободили дом, я был полон решимости сделать эту ночь особенной для нас.

Белла по-прежнему считает меня джентльменом, и пару месяцев назад я бы не имел ничего против этого. Но если она думает, что во мне нет противоположной стороны, она жестоко ошибается. И она узнает, как она ошибалась уже сегодня.

Да, мне хотелось, чтобы все было идеально, но ничто сегодня не будет романтичным. Никаких лепестков роз, разбросанных по комнате, и определенно сегодня не будет занятий любовью. Сегодня ночь для наших темных фантазий. Чего-то, что ни один из нас никогда бы не признал или заметил, но чего мы оба хотели. По крайней мере, я знал, что хотел этого.

Я накинул черную ткань на все лампы в своей комнате, так, чтобы свет был более приглушенным и загадочным. Затем я сменил простыни на кровати с нормальных золотых на красные шелковые, которые весьма неплохо смотрелись на фоне железной спинки кровати.

В ванной я оставил черный корсет, пояс с подвязками и длинные черные перчатки, чтобы Белла могла переодеться в это. Для меня же в комнате были две пары наручников. Правда я не знал, буду ли их использовать, но на всякий случай все-таки достал.

Когда я одел черные шелковые пижамные штаны, я услышала смех девченок. Эммет и Джаспер встретили их снаружи с сумками, так что им не нужно было заходить. Перед тем как они ушли, я попросил их выключить свет.

Я слышал, как открылась передняя дверь, и зажег свечу - единственное освещение в доме.

- Привет? - услышал я сладкий голос Беллы, зовущий меня в темноте, - Эдвард? Где ты?

Я спустился вниз со свечей в руках, и, приближаясь к ней, я мог различать очертания ее тела все лучше и лучше.

**BPOV**

Как только мы вышли из машины, Эммет и Джаспер бросились наружу и сгребли Роуз и Элис, говоря что-то об отеле на эту ночь.

- Удачи, Белла, - засмеялся Эммет, садясь в свой джип вместе с Роуз.

- Да, не оставляй на нем слишком много следов, - добавил Джаспер, запрыгнув на водительское сиденье Порше. Забавно. Обычно водит Элис.

Я пожала плечами и направилась к двери. У этого есть хорошая сторона - я проведу ночь наедине с Эдвардом. Я вошла в дверь, и оказалась в совершенно темном доме. Минуту я просто стояла, раздумывая, что, чёрт возьми, происходит.

-Привет? – прокричала я, только для того, чтобы получить в ответ молчание. – Эдвард? Где ты? – спросила я, не получив ответа.

Но я увидела свечи на верхней части лестницы. Я сделала только один шаг, чтобы разглядеть лучше, а затем я увидела его. Боже, я видела его. Эдвард спускался по лестнице, окруженный светом, исходящим от свечи, которую он держал в руке. Он был без рубашки, открывая свою удивительную грудь, что я так любила. Полумрак освещал лишь его восхитительное тело. Единственная одежда, которую он одел, была чёрная пара шелковых пижамных штанов. Я реально могла бы привыкнуть возвращаться домой к этому.

Когда он добрался до нижней ступеньки, не отрывая глаз от моих, он даже не остановился пробормотать «привет». Он подошёл вплотную ко мне и обрушил свои губы на мои. Сначала я была шокирована. Это было что-то новое, и я совсем не ожидала такого. Но через мгновение, я с удовольствием присоединилась к нему, мои руки прошлись по его волосам. Он отодвинулся, чтобы позволить нам дышать.

- Тебе тоже привет, - улыбнулась я, пытаясь отдышаться, - могу ли я спросить, что это было?

- Я люблю тебя, и хочу разделить с тобой все, - сказал он и проводя носом по моей шее. – И, как я помню, ты сказала в бассейне, что ты хочешь знать всё. Сегодня ночью, я планирую поделиться этим с тобой, - промурлыкал он. Честно говоря, я была слегка шокирована. Он целовал мою шею. Сначала я не поняла, что он имел ввиду.

И тут меня осенило. То, что он сказал мне в бассейне.

Эдвард мягко меня поцеловал и переместился к уху.

- Мммм… спасибо. Ты воплотила в реальность одну из моих фантазий.

Я отстранилась, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

- Это была твоя фантазия? - я удивленно приподняла бровь.

- Ну, не совсем, но очень похоже, - он улыбнулся.

- Ты мне никогда про нее не рассказывал.

- Я многое тебе не рассказывал. На самом деле, я же тебе рассказал только одну

- А сколько их всего? - снова заинтересовавшись, спросила я.

- Пока в них участвуешь ты, они бесконечны, - он опять обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

Я напряглась в удивлении, думая над тем, что может произойти сегодня.

- Ты в порядке, милая? –спросил он, его губы ещё находились на моей щеке.

- Конечно, - удалось мне выдавить из себя.

Эдвард отстранился от меня и заглянул в глаза, свечи отражались в них, и я могла видеть это. Взгляд в его глазах был похож на тот, который я хорошо узнала в прошлом месяце. Желание. Страсть. Любовь. Необходимость. Их глубина в этот момент, с выключенным светом и сияющей свечой, подействовала на меня так, что у меня подогнулись колени.

- Хочешь подняться со мной наверх, чтобы продолжить разговор? – чертовски сексуально улыбнулся он.

Я, как идиотка, кивнула головой, не очень заботясь о том, что он сделал со мной. И мы вместе поднялись по лестнице со свечой.

Он открыл дверь в свою комнату, и я тут же заволновалась. Внутри царила тёмная аура. Все лампы были покрыты таким образом, чтобы свет в комнате был минимальным. Здесь находились две свечи, но они н выглядели романтично. Нет, это было более тёмное и таинственное, почти опасное. Простыни были заменены на кроваво-красные шелковые. Видимо, Эдвард имел свою тёмную сторону.

Он наклонился к моему уху и шепнул, - Почему бы тебе не переодеться?

Я взялась за своё платье, но он сватил меня за талию.

- Ммм. Помни, я получил вправо выбрать наряд, в котором ты будешь, - напомнил он мне своим сексуальным голосом. – Он в ванной, - мгновение он посасывал мочку моего уха, а затем отпустил меня переодеться.

Я не хотела этого. Я просто хотела взять его прямо там. Мы были близки к двери и я могла бы просто толкнуть его к ней и заняться делом. Но это было его маленькой фантазией, и мне нравилось, как все начиналось, поэтому я шагнула в ванную комнату и закрыла за собой дверь.

На столешнице лежало бельё, и я улыбнулась про себя этой новой, весьма пикантной стороне моего Эдварда. Мне понравилось это. Я разделась и начала приводить в порядок корсет, подвязки и чёрные перчатки до локтей. Мальчик заработал дополнительные баллы за свой вкус. Он определённо знает, что бывает сексуальным.

**EPOV**

Как только за Беллой закрылась дверь, я достал диск, на котором была записана всего лишь одна песня. Я никогда не думал о том, чтобы заниматься сексом на фоне музыки. Мне всегда казалось это таким клише. Это было не в моем стиле, заниматься любовью, пока Marvin Gaye поет Let's Get It On.

Но после нашей поездки в Вегас я услышал эту песню и нашел ее безумно эротичной. Я не уверен почему, но я могу представить нас с Беллой занимающихся медленным, горячим, чувственным сексом, пока на заднем фоне играет эта песня.

Когда я включил ее, дверь ванной открылась, и я тот час почувствовал, что попал в какой-то фильм. Такие вещи никогда не случаются в реальной жизни. Музыка начала играть, а я пожирал Беллу глазами, от кончиков ее пальцев, выше, ее бархатные ножки, и наконец, маленькое черное белье, в которое она была одета. Ее женственные бедра, которые словно созданы для меня, плоский живот, выше к ее груди, которая была едва прикрыта черным корсетом. И, наконец, ее лицо, на котором только для меня играла сексуальная улыбка. Я словно онемел, все слова покинули мой мозг. Все покинуло мой мозг. С этого момента я не был больше нормальным человеком.

Это тот эффект, который она оказывает на меня.

**BPOV**

Я вышла из ванной я услышала медленную эротичную песню, играющую в комнате. Его глаза, казалось, раздевали меня с ног до груди, пока он, наконец, не встретился со мной взглядом. Долю секунды, он выглядел крайне шокированным, будто все мысли вдруг вылетели из его головы. Но затем, его взгляд приобрёл совершенно иное выражение.

Он стал снова сексуальным Эдвардом. И впервые, я чувствовала, что мы были на равных, я ни в чем не уступала ему. Его взгляд был полон решимости, словно он собирался контролировать меня. Связать, и делать со мной все, что ему заблагорассудится. Но тут я вспомнила, во что была одета. Вдруг, я почувствовала, что могу доминировать, я так же могу контролировать и его.

Мы стояли еще мгновение, разглядываю друг друга. Глубина его глаз практически заставила меня стонать, даже сейчас, когда нас разделяли 5 шагов. Мы одновременно сделали шаг навстречу. Это было похоже на танец. Пасодобль секса. Двигаясь вокруг друг друга, пока один из нас был жертвой.

Еще шаг был сделан навстречу друг другу, не отводя взгляда. Его глаза казалось, темнели с каждой секундой, и мы шаг за шагом двинулись вперед, пока наши груди не соприкоснулись. Не прижимались...лишь легкое прикосновение, от которого мои соски затвердели.

И, словно наши тела работали как единый механизм, мы одновременно схватили друг друга, притягивая к себе, когда наши тела и губы столкнулись. Его правая рука прижала меня к нему, а моя рука легла ему на шею, чтобы удостовериться, что между нашими губами больше не было ни миллиметра.

Когда его рука начала опускаться ниже и ниже, пока обе руки не легли на мои ягодицы, массируя, моя, одетая в перчатку, пробежалась по его волосам. Другая рука аккуратно поглаживала мускулы его груди и живота, чувствуя, как они напрягаются от моего прикосновения.

Мы отстранились, чтобы отдышаться, но наши руки оставались там же, где и были.

- На кровать. Сейчас же, - скомандовал он.

Я взглянула на него, - Нет, - сказала я, заставив его вскинуть брови.

- Белла, забирайся на кровать, иначе, я заставлю тебя сделать это, - угрожал он.

Я прикинула варианты. Добровольно залезть на кровать и заняться с Эдвардом сексом...или играть нашими шаловливыми сторонами и посмотреть к чему это приведет. Решения, решения.

Я выскользнула из его объятий с хитрой улыбкой на лице. Он одарил меня сексуальным взглядом и чему-то улыбнулся. Он сделал шаг в мою сторону, я отступила назад. Так продолжалось в течение трех шагов, пока я не оказалась прижата к стене.

Эдвард тут же прижался ко мне. Его руки были с каждой стороны моей головы, - Я поймал тебя, - сказал он, и его голос был таким повелительным и сексуальным, я клянусь, что могла испытать оргазм как минимум трижды, когда его горячее дыхание опаляло мое лицо, пока он наклонялся ближе и ближе.

Мои руки скользнули по его твердому животу, на его грудь, и наконец, легли на его плечи. Честное слово, мне нужно было за что-то придержаться. Если он снова скажет что-то в этом духе, не думаю, что мои бедные коленки смогут выдержать это.

Его руки упали со стены и легли на мой оголенный живот. Его пальцы начали пробегать вдоль края корсета, и от его прикосновений моя кожа горела.

Вверх и вниз, его руки скользили, каждая раз поднимаясь чуточку выше, пока не легли на мою грудь.

Его лицо все еще было так близко к моему, что я могла чувствовать его горячее дыхание каждый раз, когда он выдыхал.

- Эдвард, - простонала я, проклиная себя за то, что сдалась так просто.

Я видела его небольшую улыбку и закрыла глаза, вряд ли способная выдержать это. Но я могла почувствовать, как его лицо приблизилось еще ближе.

- Теперь ты готова идти в постель? - спросил он, и я клянусь, я слышала улыбку в его голосе. Черт, он выиграет...снова.

Но затем мне в голову пришла идея. Я открыла глаза и поцеловала его, посасывая нижнюю губу, от чего его возбуждение напротив моего живота стало еще тверже.

- Хорошо, кровать это отличная идея, - сказала я, отталкивая его от себя так сильно, что он покачнулся.

Я улыбнулась, надвигаясь на него. Он лишь смотрел на меня, не зная чего ожидать. Подойдя ближе, я снова толкнула его, отчего он упал на кровать. Эдвард пятился на кровати, пока я подкрадывалась к нему, словно львица к своей добыче.

Когда я оказалась полностью на нем, я наклонилась, чтобы снова его поцеловать, но неожиданно он перевернул нас. Сев, он подхватил меня и потянулся за моей рукой. Медленно он стянул перчатку и поцеловал ладонь, перед тем как положить ее к себе на бедро. Затем он проделал тоже самое с другой рукой.

- Теперь ты будешь хорошей девочкой? - спросил он, - Или мне придется наказать тебя за непослушание?

Тон его голоса заставил меня сдаться. Теперь мне действительно было наплевать на все игры. Я проиграла, и признала это. Все...будь что будет. Я вся горела желанием от его пыток. Я хотела его. Резко дернув бедрами, я вжалась в него, заставив его зашипеть.

В ту же секунду он уже лежал на мне. Его губы были возле моего уха.

- Это не было хорошим поведением, Изабелла, - сказал он бархатным соблазнительным голосом, пропитанным сексом.

- Эдвард. Ты нужен мне, - прохныкала я.

Он лишь улыбнулся и облизнул мою щеку, как он делал до этого в бассейне. Это начинало мне нравиться.

- Всему свое время, любовь моя. Всему свое время, - сказал он, поднимая одну мою руку к спинке кровати. Неожиданно, я почувствовала, метал на своем запястье. Взглянув наверх, я обнаружила, что моя рука была пристегнута к кровати.

Эдвард взял что-то с тумбочки, и моя вторая рука тоже оказалась пристегнута наручниками.

- Вот так, - сказал он, - больше никакого непослушания.

Он наклонился и скользнул указательным пальцем под пояс с подвязками, и провел им вдоль всей резинки, перед тем как очень медленно потянуть ее вниз. Он снял ее и поцеловал мою голую ногу. Затем проделал тоже самое со второй ногой, заставляя меня хныкать от того, как медленно он это проделывал.

Он скользил своими руками по моим уже свободным ногам, до тех пор пока они не остановились на ткани моих кожаных бикини. Его рука поднялась выше и легла на мое прикрытое сосредоточие желания, заставляя мои бедра обрушиться на его руку, а меня шептать его имя.

Он опустил голову между моих ног и пробежался языком поверх моих трусиков. Инстинктивно и приподняли бедра ближе к его рту, но он уже отодвинулся.

Я подняла глаза и встретила его взгляд. Он смотрел на меня из-под опущенных ресниц, и я тут же запрокинула голову и закрыла глаза, от того чувства, которое дал мне его взгляд. Но стоило мне закрыть глаза, и я снова увидела это лицо. Я начала двигать руками, вдоль спинки кровати, пытаясь освободить их.

- Белла, - почти пропел он своим прекрасным голосом, - Веди себя хорошо, - предупредил он.

- Эдвард. Я не могу больше это терпеть, - сказала я.

- Хорошо, любовь моя, - ответил он.

Его руки пробежали вдоль моего тела и легли на спину, от чего я прогнулась ближе к нему. Он быстро расстегнул корсет и стянул его с моего тела. Я выдохнула, подумав, что пытка подошла к концу, но он даже не подумал освободить меня.

Вместо этого, он оставил нежный поцелуй на моих губах, прежде чем опуститься ниже, целуя мою шею и ниже к моей груди. Пока моя грудь тяжело вздымалась вверх и вниз с каждым глубоким вздохом, Эдвард целовал каждый миллиметр моей кожи, прежде чем начать посасывать левую грудь, пока его вторая рука массировала правую.

Мои стоны вырывались из груди, когда я выгибалась навстречу его горячему рту, желая, чтобы он ублажил больше меня. Он переключился на другую грудь и заставил меня задохнуться, когда он нежно прикусил сосок.

Мои руки молили о возможности лечь на его спину, на его шею. Мои пальцы жаждали прикоснуться к любому участку его восхитительной кожи.

Когда он решил, что с меня хватит его пыток, он улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал меня. Я услышала тихий щелчок, когда он потянулся к моим руками, и они упали на кровать.

Как только я осознала, что была свободна, я обхватила руками Эдварда и прижалась к его губам, целуя так глубоко, как только могла. Мои ноги обернулись вокруг его талии, желая чувствовать больше его.

Наконец я отпустила его, и он улыбнулся мне.

- Кто-то немного перевозбудился, - подшутил он надо мной.

Вместо того чтобы ответить, я потянула вниз его шелковые штаны, открывая что-то более важное чем обычный шелк. Он помог мне стянуть их окончательно, и, наконец, оказался на мне совершенно голый.

Он разорвал мои бикини и отбросил их на пол.

- Ну и кто же теперь перевозбужден? - спросила я, хихикнув.

- Я могу притормозить, если ты хочешь, - ответил он бархатным голосом. Я сомневалась, что у него достаточно сил на это, но боялась сказать что-либо из-за страха, что он действительно будет действовать медленнее.

Он опустил голову к моим между моих ног, и как и до этого, оставил один нежный поцелуй до того как войти. Точнее я думала, что он собирался сделать это. Он немного отодвинулся и уже собирался вернуться ближе ко мне, но остановился, как если бы заметил что-то. Вместо этого он улыбнулся и снова прильнул ко мне, облизывая и без того влажные складки. Он снова поцеловал их, заставив меня стонать. И затем его язык начал эту пытку. Он скользил внутрь, только чтобы тут же выскользнуть наружу. Он сделал это трижды, прежде чем снова поцеловать меня.

Затем он взял их в свой рот и нежно прикусил, заставляя меня кричать его имя в шоке. Я чувствовала, что мой конец уже становится ближе, и уверена, он тоже мог чувствовать это.

Он поднялся, лег на меня и легко скользнул внутрь меня. Я кричала от удовольствия, снизошедшего на меня. Но мне нужно было больше. Мы обрушивались друг на друга, наши тела были покрыты потом от нашего действа. Шелк, который так приятно скользил под нашими телами в начале, теперь прилип к моей спине и двигался вместе с нами. Матрас начал трястись, пока мы обрушивались на него, сильнее и сильнее.

И наконец, я не могла больше терпеть это, и испытала свой оргазм. Эдвард продолжил двигаться во мне еще несколько секунд, пока не кончил сам, и не перевернулся, рухнув на мятые шёлковые простыни.

- Это было..., - начала я, но не смогла закончить.

- Вау.

Я кивнула, соглашаясь. Но "вау" не могло передать все полноту моих ощущений.

- Но ты говорил, что фантазий было больше. О чем они? - спросила я, стараясь отдышаться.

Он поцеловал мои волосы.

- Я расскажу тебе после пары часов сна, - сказал он, притягивая меня к себе.

- Может тебе следовала заставить их провести две ночи в отеле? - рассмеялась я, подумав, что вообще говорила это совершенно серьезно. Еще одна ночь как эта, я бы СОВСЕМ не возражала против этого.

- Ловлю тебя на слове, - промурлыкал он мне на ухо.

Но сейчас нам обоим нужно было пара часов сна. Мои руки ныли после наручников, и мне нужен был отдых, если мы собирались повторить это. И мы обязательно повторим.

* * *

**Перевод: BadFairy**


	50. Дразни меня, доставляй мне удовольствие

**Глава 49. Дразни меня, доставляй мне удовольствие**

**BPOV**

Жужжащий звук вырвал меня из сна. Я посмотрела на Эдварда и улыбнулась. Он ещё спал и выглядел так умиротворенно, не говоря уже сексуально. Единственной вещью, прикрывающей его роскошную фигуру, была красная шёлковая простынь. И даже она закрывала очень мало. Она охватывала лишь часть его ноги и часть тела, от которой я испытала удовольствие немного раньше, оставив максимум его сексуальные бедра и совершенного V-образного тела открытым.

Я посмотрела на часы, увидев, что сейчас только десять часов. Я осторожно протянула руку через Эдварда и взяла телефон; это была Элис.

- Привет, - поздоровалась я.

- Белла? – спросила она.

- Я, безусловно, на это надеюсь. Эдвард может быть в постели с другой девушкой? - пошутила я.

- Нет, - засмеялась она, - Я просто подумала, что это Эдвард.

- Так похожа? – я не могла успокоиться.

- Заткнись, - захихикала она. И затем её тон стал более заинтересованным. – Итак, я полагаю, после нашего ухода всё прошло хорошо.

- Ах, словом «хорошо», безусловно, ничего не скажешь, - сказала я со вздохом, стараясь при этом быть достаточно тихой, чтобы не разбудить Эдварда. – Мне действительно нужно отблагодарить его в следующий раз. Этот человек как машина. Клянусь Богом, он был создан для этого.

- Стоп! Не забывай, ты говоришь про моего брата, - засмеялась она.

- Извини. Я забыла. Больше никаких подробностей, обещаю, - сказала я.

- Я просто хотела убедиться, что у вас, ребята, была хорошая ночь. Боже, мы вернемся домой довольно рано. Ты уже долго спишь? – спросила она.

- Ммм, примерно полтора часа, - сказала я ей. – Мы решили, что нам нужно немножко отдохнуть.

- Боже мой! Ребята, вы хуже, чем Роуз и Эм. Я думаю, мы вернёмся не раньше полудня. Я не хочу натолкнуться на что-нибудь, - засмеялась она.

- Похоже, это хорошая идея, - сказала я.

Она захихикала, и я услышала на заднем фоне Джаспера. – Элис, ты была непослушной медсестрой. Какому врачу нужна такая непослушная медсестра? Думаю, я должен наказать тебя.

- О Боже, ЭЛИС! Пожалуйста, иди к нему. Я услышала больше, чем хотела, - сказала я.

Она лишь рассмеялась. – Ты не сможешь сказать мне этого дважды. Пока.

- Пока.

Я закрыла телефон и положила его обратно прикроватную тумбочку. Когда я забралась обратно к Эдварду, его руки обвились вокруг меня и потянули вверх так, чтобы моя голая грудь касалась его.

Его зелёные глаза открылись, встретившись с моими, и на лице появилась самая привлекательная самодовольная улыбка.

- Машина, да? – улыбнулся он.

Я почувствовала усиливающийся жар на моём лице и спряталась на его груди.

- Создан для этого? Почему, Белла, я никогда не знал твоих мыслей? – сказал он, его пальцы пробежались вверх и вниз по моей спине, оставляя огненный след.

- Не смущайся. Прекрасно знать, что я удовлетворяю тебя, - нежно прошептал он.

Я поцеловала его грудь. – Я думаю, ты точно знаешь насколько удовлетворяешь меня.

- Белла, - предупредил он, - не начинай того, чего не сможешь закончить. - От меня не ускользнуло, что его голос снова стал хриплым, как и обычно. Я улыбнулась ему в грудь.

- Неужели у меня когда-нибудь были проблемы с этим? – спросила я с улыбкой.

- Ты не устала? – спросил он, его хватка усилилась. Я добралась до своей спины и расцепила его руки.

Я села, оседлав его торс, и его глаза расширились под влиянием моего тела. Я улыбнулась над этой реакцией, хотя небольшой румянец всё ещё окрашивал мои щеки.

- Я не устала. Но почему бы тебе просто не полежать здесь немного, - произнесла я таким сексуальным голосом, каким только могла. По крайней мере, я надеялась, что это прозвучало сексуально.

Я наклонилась и поцеловала его живот, услышав стон в ответ. Именно на такой ответ я и надеялась. Я переместила своё тело ниже, продолжая целовать его дальше, иногда покусывая кожу.

- Ммм, Белла.

Это так возбуждающе, то, как я могу на него влиять. Я пошла дальше, двигая шёлковую простыню вместе со своим телом, скользя ниже. Вскоре я обнаружила его впечатляющее возбуждение. Я взяла его в руку, и мой язык едва коснулся кончика, а его глаза уже были зажмурены, и руки сжали шёлк.

Я решила, что уже достаточно поиграла с ним и медленно впустила его в свой горячий и влажный рот. Он дёрнул бёдрами ко мне, и я обвила его язычком.

Пока я двигала головой, моя правая рука гладила то, что не умещалось во рту, в то время как левая массировала его шары.

- Черт, Белла. О Боже, - простонал он. Он произносил это так грязно, что мне хотелось лишь продолжать это.

В конце концов, его руки отпустили простыни и приземлились на мой затылок, контролируя темп. Он продолжал стонать и извиваться подо мной, его бёдра изредка поднимались, и затем я почувствовала его напряжение и сладкая жидкость стекла по моему горлу. Удостоверившись, что ничего не оставила на нем, я выпустила его. Глаза Эдварда были всё ещё закрыты, а дыхание рваным. Я заползла обратно на его тело, нависнув над ним. Мне хотелось подразнить его, так же, как он делал это со мной. Мои затвердевшие соски касались его груди.

Его руки тут же поднялись и схватили меня за попу. Он продолжал поглаживать меня, вырвав из моих уст вздох.

- Как вы думаете, что вы делаете, мистер Каллен? – спросила я игриво.

Вместо ответа, он просто снова перевернул нас и начал наступление на мои губы. Я не стала спорить, в то время как мои руки запутались в его волосах, а его рука прижималась к моей спине, заставляя меня опереться на него.

Его поцелуи спустились с губ на шею, двигаясь к груди. Но этого не должно быть. На самом деле, я хотела этого, но он уже начал считать, что может легко получить меня. Ни в коем случае.

- Эдвард? – сказала я. Его голова вздёрнулась наверх от удивления. Если бы я так сильно не сдерживалась, я могла бы рассмеяться над его лицом. Обычно, когда он делал для меня что-то, что делал сейчас, я стонала его имя. Но с большим трудом я сделала вид, что раздражена или не заинтересована. И Боже, позвольте мне сказать вам, что с голым Эдвардом на тебе, сексуальным и готовым, это не легко.

- Эдвард, ты не голоден? Я голодна, - сказала я, молясь, лишь бы не рассмеяться. Он хочет секса со мной, а я говорю ему, что хочу есть. Его лицо было поистине бесценным.

- Сейчас? – спросил он, как бы говоря: - Я, типа, занят.

Я кивнула. – Мы не ели с ресторана, - напомнила я ему.

Он выпустил разочарованный вздох, не думаю, что я должна была его услышать, и поднялся. Он подарил мне целомудренный поцелуй в губы. – Я пойду, сделаю нам что-нибудь, - сказал он, вылезая из постели.

Я улыбнулась, когда его обнаженная и прекрасная задница прошла через дверь и направилась в холл. Он не потрудился надеть что-нибудь, и я ничего не имела против. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, я отбросила от себя простыни и подбежала к шкафу Эдварда. Я хотела получить его обратно, и знала, как это сделать.

**EPOV**

Черт. Можем мы поговорить об уязвлённом эго мужчины? У меня были маленькие подозрения, что это расплата за то, как я пытал её прошлой ночью, но всё же. Это было слишком. Я спустился по лестнице и зашёл в кухню, всё ещё голый. Это действительно не имеет значения. Дома никого не было, и у нас не было соседей на несколько миль вокруг.

Я не самый лучший повар в мире, но знал, что в состояние сделать омлет, которым Белла, как казалось, наслаждается. Я вытащил ингредиенты для испанского омлета, надеясь, что это удовлетворит её, так как я, видимо, не проделал достаточной работы. (хахах… бедный Эдвард)

Сделать два омлета не займёт очень много времени. Я был в процессе выкладывания их на тарелки для себя и Беллы, когда я услышал её нежный голос, и она выдвинула стул. Я улыбнулся счастливому тону её голоса. Это было почти так же хорошо, как и её стоны, но не совсем. В любом случае, я был доволен до тех пор, пока она счастлива. Если сейчас она предпочла мне – омлет, я ничего не могу с этим поделать, только сделать все возможное, чтобы она была счастлива.

Я обернулся и чуть не уронил тарелки.

Белла сидела там с нежной улыбкой на лице, но то, что на ней надето, было абсолютно не невинно. Её длинные ноги лежали на столе, делая это сидячее положение самой сексуальной позицией, в которой я её только видел (за исключением некоторых сексуальных вещей). Она была одета в костюм вампира, который я купил, когда мы ходили в парк аттракционов.

Когда она была в этом в тот день, она казалась настолько застенчивой и явно чувствовала себя в нём неудобно. Но здесь она сидела так, будто носила эти вещи всегда. О, она точно знала, что делает. Её улыбка стала озорной, пока её глаза бродили по моему телу и остановились на моём возбуждении. И поверьте мне, я был полностью возбуждён.

- Мы будем есть или что? – спросила она невинно.

Я заставил свои ноги двинуться вперёд и поставил тарелку перед ней, по-прежнему в благоговейном трепете. Я уселся за стул напротив неё, боясь, что если я буду слишком близко, то вскочу из-за стола и наброшусь на свою любимую.

Она взяла вилку и принялась за еду, а всё, что мог делать я, так это смотреть. Она аккуратно взяла вилку в рот, а потом медленно вытянула её обратно. Боже мой, я никогда не знал, что вилка может быть такой возбуждающей. Но созерцание её губ заставило меня вспомнить то, что её рот посасывал не так давно.

- Ты не голоден? – спросила она сексуальным голосом. Я кивнул, но это был не тот голод, который она имела ввиду. И тогда я почувствовал это. Её ступня поползла вверх по моей ноге по направлению к моей промежности, заставляя меня желать освобождения прямо здесь и сейчас.

Она вдруг встала и направилась к лестнице, лишь повернув голову в мою сторону. – Ну, ты идёшь или нет? – спросила она.

- Почти, - ответил я сдавленным голосом, не зная, услышала ли она меня.

**BPOV**

После прошлой ночи, Эдвард и я спали до полудня. Потом мы приняли душ (принимая во внимание очень маленький приём душа) и неохотно надели одежду. Пытка с ним прошлой ночью была до некоторой степени всего лишь опытом. Я доминировала, сделав для него то, что он делал для меня. Кто знает, как может возбудить костюм вампира. К сожалению, я не смогла спросить о фантазиях Эдварда… мы были немного заняты.

Все пришли домой около трёх, спросив, как прошла наша ночь. У всех на лицах были глупые улыбки, похожие на улыбку Эдварда и мою, так что они предоставили простор своему воображению о том, что происходило в эту ночь.

- Угадайте, что мы хотим сделать в эти выходные? – спросил Эмметт, практически подпрыгивая вверх и вниз.

Я подарила ему вопросительный взгляд: «что». Он был настолько очаровательным. Подобно громадному ребёнку. Он подпрыгивал и был так счастлив.

- У нас будет кемпинг! – закричал он, прыгая вверх и вниз. Я действительно была в шоке. Я имею ввиду, Элис правда согласилась на это? Моя Элис?

Она посмотрела на меня так, будто знала, о чём я подумала. – Я посчитала, что позволю им сделать что-то мужское, - засмеялась она. С другой стороны, Роуз выглядела совсем не так взволнованной этой идеей.

Я обратила внимание на Эдварда, который смотрел так же восторженно, как и Джаспер. – Кемпинг? – шёпотом спросила я. – Ты действительно возбуждён от кемпинга? Ты понимаешь, что я могу убить тебя? – спросила я.

Он наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо. – Кроме того, один уикенд в палатке с тобой будет просто восхитительным.

Мои колени почти подкосились от его слов. Может быть, кемпинг – это и не так уж плохо.

**Перевод: Женюсик**

**Редактирование: BadFairy**

_Большая просьба, любимые наши читатели. Пишите свои отзывы и здесь тоже. Это не трудно, а продвигать русскоязычные рассказы благое дело))_


	51. Достоинство Эдварда

**EPOV**

На самом деле я всегда был фанатом кемпинга. Мы с Эмметом и Джаспером постоянно ездили с отцом в разные кемпинги в старшей школе. Только мы мужчины в лесу. Это было довольно весело и расслабляюще. Не нужно было иметь дело с мамой или сестрой. Мы бы продолжили эту традицию, но теперь все были так заняты, что невозможно было выбрать подходящее время.

Но вот теперь мы снова собираемся отправиться в кемпинг. Но на этот раз он обещает быть лучше. Гораздо лучше. Почему? Ответ в девушке с карими глазами, 160 сантиметров роста и с телом, от которого я не могу оторваться. Хорошо, что моя палатка была такой большой.

Остаток дня мы потратили на сборы. Девочки вызвались упаковывать одежду и еду. Элис пообещала, что скинет любого из нас в ближайшую реку, если мы оденем панамы с пришитыми на них фальшивыми рыболовскими крючками. И поэтому она решила, что они будут собирать вещи, пока мы подготовим все снаряжение.

Так что мы с ребятами отправились в гараж, где хранили все необходимое для кемпинга. Мы собрали три огромных палатки, надувные матрасы, радио, спальные мешки...все самое необходимые.

Мы решили, что сегодня нужно лечь спать пораньше, потому что завтрашний день обещает быть длинным, а сон в спальном мешке не самая удобная вещь. Так что я знал, что это последняя возможность как следует отдохнуть в ближайшее время.

На следующее утро меня разбудил будильник. Я поставил его, чтобы быть уверенным, что мы с Беллой будем готовы вовремя. У нас появилась тенденция легко отвлекаться...

К счастью для Элис и остальных, им не придётся ждать нас (и к несчастью для меня), Белла легла спать полностью одетая, в одной из моих футболок и шортиках. Я вздохнул, наблюдая, как она нехотя вылезает из кровати. Честное слово, она все равно выглядело настолько соблазнительно. Мне нравится, когда она одевает мою одежду.

Но я откинул все эти мысли, когда мы встали и начали собираться. Спустившись вниз, мы пропустили по чашечке кофе. Было 5 утра, и я благодарил Бога, что мне не придется вести машину. Мы снова будем все вместе в Джипе Эммета. К несчастью для него, кемпинг был в трех часах езды. Это будет дерьмово.

Первый час в дороге тянулся очень долго, потому все мы еще были сонными. Голова Беллы лежала на моей груди, а Элис сидела на коленях Джаспера, прислонив голову к окну. Но постепенно наша усталость испарилась. Роуз открыла окно, чтобы не дать Эммету уснуть, и за одно и всем нам.

- Роуз, можешь, пожалуйста, включать какую-нибудь хорошую музыку. Я не могу больше слушать это дерьмо, - умоляла Белла после 50 песни в исполнении Марайи Кери.

Она взглянула на Беллу.

- Хорошо, ты хочешь хорошей музыки? - протянула она, - Думаешь только у тебя хороший вкус? - она отвернулась в поисках своего IPodа, - Как тебе понравится это? - она включила плеер и машина неожиданно оживилась.

Белла и Элис заулыбались и стали махать руками.

- Белла, ты будешь Марки Марком, а мы с Роуз Лолиттой Холлоуэй, - захихикала Элис. И они начали.

_Yeah_

_Can you feel it baby_

_I can too_

Пропела Белла, пока Элис с Роуз спели свое "Ооо".

_Ooh_

_Come on swing it_

_C-C-Come on swing it_

_Ooh_

_Come on swing it_

_C-C-Come on swing it_

Спела Белла.

Я не смог удержаться и, все- таки немного поучаствовал.

_- we come to the pay off._

Роуз и Элис начали петь.

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

И затем, конечно, присоединилась Белла со своим фальшивым акцентом, начав петь как Марки Марк.

_Yo! It's about that time_

_To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme_

_I'm a get mine so get yours_

_I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores_

_On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this_

_Strictly Hip-Hop boy, I ain't singin' this_

_Bringing this to the entire nation_

_Black, white, red, brown_

_Feel the vibration_

_Come on come on_

_Feel it feel it_

_Feel the vibration_

Затем Роуз и Элис:

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

И снова Белла:

_Vibrations good like Sunkist_

_Many wanna know who done this_

_Marky Mark and I'm here to move you_

_Rhymes will groove you_

_And I'm here to prove to you_

_That we can party on the positive side_

_And pump positive vibes_

_So come along for the ride_

_Making you feel the rhythm is my occupationSo feel the vibration_

_Come on come on_

_Feel it feel it_

_Feel the vibration_

К этому времени мы почти, что перевернули Джип, раскачиваясь взад и вперед и, словно сумасшедшие, размахивая руками.

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Donnie D break it down_

_Donnie D's on the back up_

_Drug free, so put the crack up_

_No need for speed_

_I'm the anti D-R-U-G-G-I-E my_

_Body is healthy_

_My rhymes make me wealthy_

_And the Funky Bunch helps me_

_To bring you a show with no intoxication_

_Come on feel the vibration_

_Yeah_

_Can you feel it baby_

_I can too_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Now the time has come for you to get up_

_The rest had you fed up but Yo, I won't let up_

_On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to_

_Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to_

_Pure Hip Hop, no sell out_

_If you ain't in it to win it_

_Then get the hell out_

_I command you to dance_

_I wanna see motivationCome on now feel the vibration_

_(Piano solo)_

Конечно, я взял на себя роль пианиста и начал играть на бедре Беллы, словно оно было моим пианино.

_It's such a good vibration_

_Come on come on come on_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Feel it feel it_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_(Piano - out)_

_It's such a good vibration_

_Come on come on come on_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Feel it feel it_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_(Piano - out)_

И снова я играл на бедре Беллы до самой последней ноты.

Марки Марк и Фанкибанч точно знали, как оживить три сонных пары по дороге на кемпинг. Уверен, они думали именно об этом, когда писали эту песню.

- Девочки, откуда вы всего этого понабрались? - спросил Эммет, смеясь.

Они пожали плечами, но Роуз ответила.

- Однажды мы с Беллой говорили о том, как хорошо выглядит Марк Уолберг и решили посмотреть на него на Ютубе. И нашли там это видео.

- И потом они смотрели его без остановки в течение следующих недель трех, не меньше, - рассмеялась Элис.

- О, тебе он тоже понравился, - возразила Белла.

- Белла, тебе нравился Марки Марк? - спросил ее Джаспер, но смотрел на меня. Легко было догадаться, что он не могу упустить тот факт, что Белла находила кого-то кроме меня привлекательным. Я взглянул на него раздраженно, но не мог отрицать, что действительно немного ревновал. Это было бессмысленно, но все равно было, и мне не нравилось это.

- Ну, колледж время для экспериментов, - рассмеялась Белла, возвращая свою голову на мою грудь и заглядывая мне в лицо, оставила маленький поцелуй на моей груди.

- Ты уже отэкспериментировалась? - спросил я.

Она захихикала, и шаловливо улыбнулась мне.

- Ну, осталось еще несколько вещей, которые я бы хотела попробовать, - поддразнила она, играя с пуговицами на моей рубашке.

- Девченки, помните, как мы ходили смотреть фильм "Отступники"? - рассмеялась Элис.

Роуз повернулась и взглянула на Беллу и Элис.

- И потом выбрали по парню, которых возьмем? - рассмеялась она.

- Что? Что ты имеешь ввиду под "выбрали парней"? - спросил Джаспер, более чем шокировано. И думаю, у нас с Эмметом были похожие выражения на лицах.

- Когда мы посмотрели фильм, мы решили, что я забрала бы Марка Уолбера, потому что он был похож на Марки Марка. Роуз взяла бы Лео ДиКаприо, а Элис забрала бы Метта Деймона. Все вышло довольно мило, - захихикала она.

- Роуз, и это пока мы были обручены? - спросил Эммет дуясь.

- О Эммет, я сказала Лео, что оставлю его ради тебя, не волнуйся, - ответила она, потрепав его по щеке. Он тут же заулыбался и повернулся обратно к дороге. Я лишь закатил глаза над ним.

Остаток пути мы, слава богу, не провели, обсуждая других хорошо выглядящих парней. Я действительно не знал, сколько еще выдержу разговоров о Марки Марке. Вместо этого мы все здорово подпевали каждой песне и дружно смеялись на Эмметом, когда он подпевал песне "Girls Just Wanna Have fun". Роуз согнулась пополам от смеха, Элис прижалась к окну, хохоча, а Белла вцепилась в мою шею, практически рыдая от смеха. Но Эммет проигнорировал всех и продолжал петь.

Но это не имело значения, потому что мы, наконец, приехали. Это было то же самое место, куда нас возил Карлайл. Красивая чистая территория прямо рядом с озером. Идеальное место.

Я помог Белле вылезть из Джипа, и она восторженно притихла, так же как и другие девочки.

- Это место великолепно, - прошептала она. Я встал позади нее, мои руки скользнули на ее талию, а подбородок лег на плечо.

- Но оно не может сравниться с тобой, - прошептал я в ответ, перед тем как поцеловать ее в щеку.

Она хихикнула.

- Боже, Эдвард, ты всегда должен быть таким милым? - рассмеялась она, поворачиваясь в моих руках лицом ко мне.

Я одарил ее сексуальной улыбкой, которую она так любила.

- Думаю, я не был милым недавно ночью, когда приковал тебя к кровати, - сказал я, притягивая ее ближе к себе.

- Чья-то палатка сегодня точно обрушится, - сказал Джаспер, пялясь на нас, заставив Элис и остальных разразиться смехом.

- Действительно? И кто же будет сегодня твоей шаловливой медсестрой, доктор? - ответила ему Белла, хотя ее лицо еще было красным от его замечания.

На этот раз только Роуз и Эммет смеялись.

- Заткнитесь, вы двое, - закричала на них Элис.

Они тут же замолкли. Мы все переглянулись и разразились смехом. Когда нам, наконец, удалось успокоиться, мы начали разбирать вещи. Когда мы достали палатки, девочки сели рядом с деревом.

**BPOV**

Когда парни начали устанавливать палатки, мы уселись посмотреть, как наши мужчины работают. Вокруг становилось все жарче, а мы просто сидели, так что мне трудно было представить, какого это устанавливать палатку.

Очевидно, что жара не осталась не замеченной и парнями. Я наблюдала, как сильные руки Эдварда потянулись к краю его футболки. Клянусь, это было словно в фильме. Единственное о чем я мечтала, это замедлить картинку и перемотать ее снова и снова. Я прикусила губу, наблюдая, как он медленно стягивает с себя футболку и отбрасывает одним резким движением.

Я едва заметила, что остальные парни тоже сняли свои футболки. Мои глаза были прикованы к Эдварду. Он вытер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, и сейчас выглядел настоящим мужчиной, рабочим, который только и занимается, что рубит деревья в лесу. Мое сознание начало рисовать маленькую фантазию, включающую Леди Беллу и ее раба, Эдварда.

Я бы носила платье, как несколько веков назад и жила бы во дворце. Эдвард же не носил ничего кроме рабочих штанов и белой майки, которая всегда была бы испачкана. Он бы спрашивал меня, чем бы мог мне помочь, и я бы кивала и отводила его в свою спальню. Он бы начинал целовать меня, все еще весь покрытый потом. Его руки начали бы развязывать мое платье, и когда мы оба оказались бы голыми, его руки бы...

- Белла, любовь моя, ты в порядке? - я встряхнула головой, и увидела Эдварда сидящего передо мной и внимательно меня разглядывающего.

Я кивнула.

- Да, я в порядке, - сказала я, - Просто задумалась, - продолжила я, чувствуя, как мое лицо заливается краской.

Он понимающе улыбнулся мне.

- Задумалась о чем? - спросил он. Жар на моем лице усилился, и я оглянулась в поисках Элис и Роуз, но их уже не было рядом со мной. Джаспер с Эмметом тоже исчезли.

- Где все? - спросила я.

- Опробуют палатки, - рассмеялся он, - Не хочешь прогуляться? Я бы предпочел не слышать этого, - сказал он, вставая и протягивая мне руку. Я взяла ее, и он резко притянул меня к себе, так что я буквально врезалась в его голую грудь.

Он отвел меня в сторону от нашего лагеря, к озеру. Мы проводили время в комфортной тишине, до того момента как он посчитал нужным снова меня смутить.

- Так о чем ты думала? - спросил он.

- Эдвард, ты не можешь просто забыть об этом? Ни о чем, - ответила я, смотря на землю перед собой.

- Если ни о чем, тогда почему ты смущаешься? - настаивал он.

Я не ответила.

- Ладно, попробую угадать, - сказал он. Я повернулась к нему лицом, но он игнорировал меня, смотря в другую сторону и поглаживая пальцем щеку, - Посмотрим. Возможно, ты думала о новом способе, каким сможешь меня помучить. То, что делала со мной в том костюме было просто невероятно...просто вау. Никогда не знал, что ты можешь быть такой шаловливой. Не знал, что Я могу быть таким, - рассмеялся он, - Так что это должно быть что-то темное. Возможно что-то вроде бандажа? Белла, ты же не собираешься...

Но я остановила его до того, как смогла услышать это.

- Эдвард! - перебила я его, - Я фантазировала, - пробормотала я.

- О, о чем? - спросил он, когда мы садились перед озером отдохнуть.

- Видимо о тебе, - сказала я.

- Подробности, Белла, - улыбнулся он.

Я простонала и закрыла глаза, сдаваясь.

- Ты был моим рабом, - сказала я.

Я ожидала смеха или чего-то еще, но не того, что сделал он.

Неожиданно он оказался на мне, опрокидывая меня на траву.

- Белла, я буду твоим рабом, когда ты только пожелаешь, - прошептал он мне на ухо, покусывая мочку.

- Эдвард, мы не можем сделать это здесь, - произнесла я, задыхаясь.

- Почему нет? - выдохнул он мне в ухо, заставив практически забыть почему. Но когда его бедра прижались к моим, а моя спина заскользила на траве, я вспомнила.

- Потому что подо мной камни и мне вроде как больно, - ответила я.

Тут же он встал и подарил мне извиняющуюся улыбку. Мы решили, что другие уже достаточно "опробовали палатки" и пошли обратно, переплетя руки.

- Эдвард, на всякий случай. Может тебе стоит носить футболку, когда вокруг наши друзья. Я действительно не хочу наброситься на тебя перед ними, - заметила я.

Он рассмеялся.

- Твое желание закон, миледи, - ответил он с небольшим поклоном.

Роуз вылезала из палатки с живым примеров волос после секса на голове, пока Элис порхала вокруг, выглядя как обычно. Ее короткие волосы невозможно спутать.

- Кто проголодался? - спросил Эммет, с обычной ухмылкой на лице.

Мы решили развести костер и достали хот доги, которые упаковали с собой. Мы все предвкушали возможность приготовить их самим.

Пока парни разводили костёр, мы достали несколько кресел для кемпинга, которые они взяли с собой. Мы расставили их вокруг уже горящего костра и начали готовить свой ужин, когда солнце начало скрываться за горизонтом. Эммет уронил одну сосиску в огонь, а вторую спалил. Наконец третья удовлетворяла его запросы. Я закатила глаза над ним, пока все смеялись.

- Черт возьми, какая горячая сосиска! - прокричала Джаспер, стараясь откусить кусочек.

- Ты со своей сосиской держись подальше от меня, - предупредил Эммет.

- Да ладно тебе, Эммет, ты же знаешь, что у тебя слабость к моим длинным ногам, - пошутил Джаспер, - Спорим, я могу заставить тебя кричать так же громко, как и Элис, - рассмеялся он, поймав испепеляющий взгляд Эммета.

- Ну, видимо у тебя не достаточно длинные ноги. Слишком короткие на мой вкус. Ты не заставишь меня кричать этим. Кроме того, Элис тоже не особо громко кричит, так что видимо ты и твои длинные ноги делаете что-то не правильно, - парировал Эммет. Мы дружно закричали "Оооооуууу" Это было резковато, но все равно смешно, - Но с другой стороны Эдвард. У него должно быть что-то большее, чем просто длинные ноги, раз он заставляет Беллу кричать ТАК громко, - рассмеялся он над моим выражением лица.

Я пялилась на него с открытым ртом несколько секунд, затем опустила взгляд на землю, чувствуя как к щекам приливает кровь. Я знаю, что должна была уже привыкнуть к этим поддразниваниям, но до сих пор не привыкла.

- Я прав, Белла? - спросил Эммет, двигая бровями вверх-вниз.

- Эммет, достаточно, - предупредил его Эдвард.

- Слишком поздно. Теперь нам интересно. Насколько он у тебя большой? - спросила Роуз, - Я говорила Элис о размере Эммета, а она мне о Джаспере. Но дорогуша Белла никогда не вдавалась в подробности, ограничиваясь лишь "превосходным", - худшая часть заключалась в том, что они действительно хотели знать об этом. Мои друзья спрашивают о том, насколько большой пенис у моего парня. И они спрашивают не меня...они спрашивают его прямо передо мной.

- Очевидно, достаточно большой, чтобы удовлетворить, - все, что ответил Эдвард, перед тем, как повернуться ко мне. - Белла, ты бы не хотела теперь пойти спать? - спросил он нежно. Я кивнула. И дело не только в том, что я хотела провалиться под землю от смущения, я действительно утомилась, ведь мы встали так рано.

- Следует ли мне проводить вас в вашу опочивальню, миледи? - шаловливо прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо. Я кивнула в ответ.

Когда мы постелили спальные мешки на матрасы (один чтобы лежать на нем, другой чтобы накрываться, вместо двух отдельных мешков), Эдвард посмотрел на меня.

- Ты знаешь, у меня есть хорошая идея, как отомстить им, - улыбнулся он.

- Эдвард, я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом в палатке...по крайней мере сегодня, - добавила я в конце, заставив его усмехнуться.

Мы оба быстро переоделись и улеглись вместе на матрасы. Снаружи мы могли слышать хихиканье Роуз. Ночь обещает быть не самой удобной. Эдвард крепче прижал меня к своему телу и мои губы инстинктивно прижались к его голой груди, и снова я подумала, что все-таки выживу здесь.

* * *

**Перевод: BadFairy**


	52. Счастливые туристы

**BPOV**

Поцеловав идеальную грудь Эдварда, я повернулась в его объятиях, а он крепче прижал меня к своей спине, не отодвигаясь… как я и любила. Он поцеловал меня в затылок, и я почувствовала, как мои веки утяжелились и, в конце концов, глаза закрылись под звуки легкого дыхания Эдварда.

Мне приснился сон. Но это был, скорее, даже не сон, а воспоминание.

_Поднимаясь по лестнице в откровенном вампирском облачении, я спросила Эдварда, идет ли он. Я не знала, каково это - быть вампиром. В основном это было кожаное белье с сетчатыми чулками, провоцирующие сапоги и накидка. Но Эдварда это боле чем удовлетворило, так что в этом костюмчике я пробыла недолго._

_Было мило, что он последовал за мной на лестницу, словно маленький щеночек. Очень голый щеночек. Окей, буду честной. Горячий обнаженный мужчина с эрекцией, следующий за мной по лестнице, был не милым, а сексуальным. Очень сексуальным. На этот раз контроль над ситуацией был в моих руках, и я НЕ собиралась его возвращать._

_Как только я зашла в комнату, я направилась прямо в постель и легла на красную шелковую простынь. Накидка сползла, до невозможности обнажая мое тело._

_Эдвард отворил дверь и, не закрывая, посмотрел на меня. Он приблизился к кровати и заполз на нее._

_Дотянувшись руками до шеи, я развязала накидку, позволяя ей упасть на постель и села, скрестив ноги. Лицо Эдварда приняло хищное выражение, пока он полз ко мне с игривой усмешкой. Он думал, что снова будет главным. Как только он подобрался к моим ногам, я приподняла правую и уперлась каблуком в его грудь, чтобы остановить._

_Он замер._

_- Эдвард, - игриво спросила я. – Чего ты хочешь?_

_На его безупречных губах появилась та самая кривая усмешка, но я не стала поддаваться._

_- Тебя. Я думаю, это очевидно._

_- Смотри, какая штука получается. Я оделась в этот маленький и миленький костюмчик. Но я думаю, что сейчас я просто хочу лечь спать, – поддразнила его я, вытягивая руки и делая вид, что зеваю._

_И, прежде чем я поняла, что случилось, Эдвард оказался сверху._

_- Не думаю, что могу это тебе позволить, Изабелла, – промурлыкал он._

_- Эдвард. Слезь. Немедленно, – скомандовала я._

_Он потрясенно отшатнулся. Нахмурившись, он слез, будучи похожим на маленького мальчика, которого только что отругали. Я села._

_- Позволь мне объяснить тебе правила, – сказала я. – Тебе позволено снять только одну вещь. Но, прежде чем ты сможешь сделать это, ты должен будешь заставить меня произнести твое имя, – объяснила я._

_Ответом мне была улыбка._

_- Думаю, ты хотела сказать: простонать мое имя._

_Я легла на спину._

_- Ты должен заработать мое тело сегодня ночью, – промурлыкала я._

_- Уверен, что заплаченная цена будет стоить усилий, – он снова навис над моим телом, но не прижался к нему. Вместо этого прикосновение было легким, словно перышко. Его голая грудь едва касалась моей, обтянутой кожаным бельем. Его нос слегка коснулся моего подбородка и прошелся по линии челюсти, заставляя меня дрожать от удовольствия. Его легких, как перышко прикосновений было не достаточно, и он это знал. Но я не жаловалась, так как не хотела, чтобы он перенапрягался до финала._

_- Эдвард, – простонала я._

_Он отстранился от меня и улыбнулся._

_Его руки потянулись к моей спине и быстро сняли кожаный верх, бросив его через комнату. Я улыбнулась, увидев такое рвение._

_Его рот обрушился на мой, и я наконец почувствовала давление его тела, в то время как наши языки поглаживали друг друга. Я застонала в его рот, чувствуя, как он прижимается ко мне. Я с радостью приняла его вес, делающий нас ближе друг к другу._

_Он стал покрывать поцелуями мою шею. Остановившись на сгибе шеи и плеча, он некоторое время исследовал его языком и губами. Я обхватила его шею руками, прижимая его голову ближе, и почувствовала, как он улыбается._

_Но он ослабил мою хватку, когда его голова скользнула ниже, к моей груди. Он поцеловал между грудей, затем начал там же лизать, полностью игнорируя оба полушария. Я изогнулась дугой, надеясь, что он даст мне большее, но он только принялся за мою ключицу._

_- Эдвард, пожалуйста, – попросила я. Он вновь улыбнулся и сместился к моим сапогам._

_Он медленно расстегнул первый, начиная от колена, а его руки касались обнажавшейся кожи. Он массировал мою икру правой рукой, стягивая обувь левой, вызывая в ноге покалывание и чувство неудовлетворенности._

_Он перешел к другому сапогу, и я вновь уперлась в него, чтобы остановить._

_- Эдвард, я сказала - только одну вещь, – произнесла я._

_Он снова мне улыбнулся._

_- Да, но любимая, ты только что вновь произнесла мое имя._

_Я раздраженно посмотрела на него, но разрешила сделать это. Технически он был прав. Обманщик… но, по правде говоря, я не слишком возражала._

_Единственное, в чем я сейчас осталась – это кожаные трусики и сетчатые чулки._

_Он поглаживал обе мои ноги, нависая над моим телом, заставляя меня извиваться. Я закусила губу, чтобы не простонать его имя. Я не собиралась сдаваться без боя. Он сел между моих коленей, разведя их в стороны. Его руки достигли моей груди, принявшись массировать ее._

_Было так хорошо, что я больше ничего не хотела, кроме как чувствовать его руки вечно. Но вскоре они исчезли. Я захныкала от потери, но тут же задохнулась, когда на их место пришел его рот._

_- О, Эдвард, – я изогнула спину дугой, чтобы быть ближе к нему._

_Он посмотрел на меня._

_- Пожалуйста, запомни, что я получил право что-нибудь снять, – улыбнулся он._

_- Продолжай, – произнесла я слегка растерянно._

_- Продолжу, – сказал он, наклоняясь к моей левой груди. – Я еще не закончил._

_И с этими словами его рот начал посасывать, облизывать, а иногда и мягко покусывать мой сосок._

**EPOV**

Мы лежали в палатке. По дыханию Беллы я мог сказать, что она засыпала. Но, с другой стороны, я не был так счастлив. Не было ни единого шанса, что я смогу уснуть, слыша неподалеку хихиканье Роуз. Я даже думать не хотел, что происходит в той палатке.

Вместо этого я ближе прижался к Белле. Мои руки обняли ее. В минуты, подобные этим, я даже представить себе не мог, насколько я люблю ее. Я собирался жениться на ней. Я уже это знал. После нее никто не сможет заполучить мое сердце. Сейчас это просто был вопрос времени. Пока я не хотел делать предложение. Мы оба еще были не готовы к браку. В конце концов, это всего одно лето. И у нас обоих была школа. Нет, еще нет, но скоро.

Я поцеловал ее затылок, размышляя о счастливой жизни, которая могла бы у нас быть. Но мои невинные мысли были прерваны.

- Ммм… Эдвард, – я замер при звуке голоса Беллы, в то время как мое тело пронзило возбуждение. Ей снился сон, но ее дыхание участилось, а тело начало извиваться.

«Это не хорошо», - подумал я. Ее тело прижалось к моему, заставив меня задохнуться и простонать. - «Поправочка: это очень хорошо».

Я положил свои руки на ее бедра, пытаясь прекратить ее движения. Но это, казалось, только подстегнуло ее, заставляя извиваться сильнее.

- Белла, - натянутым голосом прошептал я. Я должен был уговорить ее проснуться.

При звуке моего голоса она развернулась в моих руках и закинула свои руки мне за шею. Ох. Ее правая нога оказалась на моем бедре, из-за чего ее все остальное оказалось ближе к моему увеличивающемуся члену.

- Да, Эдвард, – почти прокричала она, прижимаясь бедрами ко мне. С моих губ сорвалось мычание. Ее голова запрокинулась от удовольствия, оставляя шею открытой.

И я не мог ничего поделать. Я начал целовать ее шею, а мои руки опустились на ее попку. Но между ее кожей и моими руками было слишком много ткани. Поэтому я запустил руки в ее штаны, начиная массировать шелковистую кожу попки, прижимая Беллу ближе.

О, Боже! Что я делаю? Я тут же остановился и отпрянул от нее. Она спала, а я приставал к ней. Какого хрена я думал? Я остался один, посреди леса, без холодного душа и с ОГРОМНОЙ, пульсирующей в данный момент проблемой.

Озеро.

Да, это должно сработать. Я должен просто пойти к озеру и немного поплавать.

Я встал и начал расстегивать палатку.

- Эдвард? – услышал я голос Беллы.

Я обернулся.

- Эдвард, куда ты идешь? – спросила она. В этот момент ее глаза опустились на мои брюки, и вопрос отпал сам собой.

Вдруг на ее лице появилась усмешка.

- Знаешь, я могла бы помочь тебе с этим, – улыбнулась она. Господи, из-за того сна она возбудилась. И не только она.

Она села и начала стягивать топ, но остановилась, услышав, что Розали вновь хихикает. Без сомнения, мы могли бы и посоперничать с ними в конкурсе на самый громкий крик, но вопрос в том, хотели ли мы этого?

Я наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб.

- Нет, любимая. Спи дальше. Я просто немного поплаваю, чтобы остыть, – сказал я.

Я расстегнул палатку и вышел, после чего почувствовал, как Белла последовала за мной взяла меня за руку.

– Мне тоже нужно остыть, – улыбнулась она.

Я не видел причин для отказа, поэтому мы пошли от лагеря к озеру, чтобы не мешать оставшейся четверке.

Оказавшись там, я начал раздеваться, уловив краем глаза, что Белла делает то же самое. Невозможно было смотреть на нее и не наброситься. Так что я не смотрел и зашел в воду, пока ее уровень не стал доходить мне почти до плеч. Все это время я не смотрел туда, где должна была быть обнаженная Белла.

Когда я, наконец, посмотрел, она была полностью скрыта водой. Вода не была холодной. Точнее, из-за солнца, светившего весь день, она совсем не была холодной, и по температуре была похожа на воду в обычной ванне. Не на это я надеялся…

- Не больно-то она и холодная, – рассмеялась Белла.

- Да, согласен, – сказал я, нервничая из-за того, что она начала подходить ближе ко мне.

- По крайней мере, мы купаемся, – хихикнула она, и этот звук был подобен музыке.

- Угу, – слабо ответил я.

- Знаешь, когда мы в последний раз были в воде, закончилось все удовлетворением Эдварда, – улыбнулась она, и я сглотнул, точно зная, что она имеет ввиду.

- Думаю, что сейчас моя очередь. – Невинно проговорила она. Луна осветила тронутые румянцем щеки.

Подойдя к ней, я обнял обнаженное тело, казавшееся гладким из-за воды, и переместил руки со спины на попу.

Она наклонила голову и начала покрывать мою грудь поцелуями, в то время как мои руки инстинктивно прижимали ее все ближе.

Она хихикнула.

- Честно, Эдвард, я даже ничего не сделала, а ты уже возбужденный.

Я наклонился и прошептал.

- Все, что для этого требуется – это ты.

- Рада это узнать, – улыбнулась она, легко проводя ноготками по моей груди, после чего обняла руками меня за шею.

Моя рука скользнула вперед, к ее горячему естеству. Я накрыл его, чувствуя, как задыхается Белла и прижимается к моей руке, создавая необходимое трение. Ее спина изогнулась, заставляя соски появиться из воды, а когда она вернулась в исходное положение, то ее соски вновь исчезли под водной гладью.

Мой большой палец начал потирать ее клитор, пока я наслаждался выражением удовольствия на ее лице. Затем я вставил в нее палец, чувствуя, как она сжала его, застонав. Я улыбнулся тому отклику, который вызвал у нее.

Добавив еще три пальца, я начал входить и выходить из нее, заставляя ее стонать в темноту ночи. Еще никогда я не проделывал этого с ней осознанно, но уже полюбил то, как сжимается она вокруг моих пальцев, зная, что мои прикосновения делают все это с ней. Я был единственным, чьи руки проделывали это с ней. Она была моя. Она выкрикивала в стонах мое имя.

Она кончила, и я поднял руку, чтобы уловить запах ее удовольствия и, положив пальцы в рот, попробовать его на вкус. Она схватила мою руку и, улыбаясь мне, поцеловала все три пальца.

Я обнял ее так, чтобы ее спина прижалась к моей груди. Я откинул ее волосы на одну сторону, и поцеловал в шею. Абсолютно счастливые, мы стояли в тишине.

- Эдвард? – спросила Белла.

- Ммм?

- Что ты сказал тому мальчику после того, как мы покинули его комнату? – поинтересовалась она.

Я улыбнулся, вспомнив.

- Я прошептал ему, что пока ты была там со мной, на тебе НЕ было бикини, – ответил я, вспоминая его отвисшую челюсть.

- Могу я кое-что спросить у тебя? – поинтересовался я.

- Конечно, – ответила она.

- Что тебе снилось?

- Ты. Точнее то, что произошло, когда на мне был костюм вампира. - Неплохое воспоминание. – Но я не досмотрела сон до конца, – она почти обиделась, что заставило меня засмеяться.

Я поцеловал ее макушку.

- Извини, что разбудил тебя. Но ты слишком много елозила рядом со мной, – произнес я, начиная возбуждаться от воспоминания.

Она хихикнула.

- Так все плохо?

- Боюсь, что да, любимая, – ответил я.

- Извини, я попробую прекратить это, – сказала она, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом.

- Мне понравилось. Я просто почувствовал себя виновным, после того, как начал целовать и обнимать тебя, пока ты спала, – произнес я. – Очень трудно было остановиться.

Она наклонилась к моему уху.

- В следующий раз не останавливайся, – промурлыкала она прежде, чем направиться к берегу, оставив меня застывшим на том же месте. Она серьезно? Нет, быть этого не может.

Она ступила на землю, ее обнаженное тело сверкало в свете луны каплями воды. Она посмотрела на меня через плечо.

- Я серьезно. Это будет приятное пробуждение, – сказала Белла с улыбкой.

Я начал подходить к ней, но когда она наклонилась, чтобы поднять одежду, я не смог бороться с необходимостью быть с ней.

Я положил свои руки ей на бедра, чтобы удержать ее в таком положении, когда она посмотрела на меня. Белла упала на четвереньки, а я на колени, входя в нее так сильно, как только мог. Было слишком много вещей, с которыми я не бог бороться.

Ее сон, обнаженное тело в озере, я доставляю ей удовольствие, после чего она говорит, что я могу заниматься с ней любовью даже во сне.

Я наслаждался звуком соприкасающейся кожи, когда я входил в нее. Моя рука, схватившая ее грудь, чувствовала колебания ее с каждым ударом. Это позволило мне контролировать толчки и прижать Беллу к себе. Я не мог остановить стоны, которые я издавал или рычание, вырывавшееся из моей груди с каждым ее «ох» или запыхавшимся «да».

Она быстро кончила, но я не мог остановиться. Не хотел останавливаться. Я знал, что веду себя словно дикарь в лесу и рычу, словно пещерный человек. Но мне было все равно.

Когда я, наконец, остановился, она кончила три раза, а я два. Она каким-то образом оказалась на мне, и мы оба начали засыпать.

Солнце поднималось, но я не осмелился двинуться с места. Я точно знал, как болит все тело после сна на камнях и траве. Но, взглянув на Беллу, лежащую сверху на мне, я понял, что не пожалею об этом. Оно того стоило.

Господи, как я люблю кемпинг.

* * *

**Перевод: Игрушка**

**Редактура: Bellona**


	53. Озеро

**EPOV**

- Хорошо провели здесь ночь, да, Эдди? - услышал я назойливый голос Эммета.

Я оторвал взгляд от спящей Беллы и взглянул на него.

- Эммет, какого черта ты тут делаешь? - спросил я, отыскивая рубашку Беллы и прикрывая ее голую спину.

Он лишь рассмеялся.

- Чувак, это озеро. Где еще здесь можно помыться? Но, может, мне следует спросить, что ты тут делаешь? Вернее, что ты тут делал, - сказал он, многозначительно поигрывая бровями.

- Хорошо, Эммет, - ответил я, после того, как поднялся, при этом пытаясь прикрыть Беллу как только мог, чтобы кое-чего Эммет не увидел.

- Вот это да, Эдвард! - это уже был Джаспер. Великолепно.

- Проваливайте, - холодно сказал я.

- О, давай уже.. Давай, расслабься, в чем проблема? Встань, чтобы мы увидели большого мальчика, - рассмеялся Джаспер. - Я хочу доказать Эммету, что у меня больше.

Я закатил глаза.

- Джаспер, я не покажу тебе свой член, чтобы ты мог устроить соревнования у кого длиннее. Ну, а если ты такой извращенец, то, наверное, тебе следует обратиться к врачу.

Спиной я оперся о ближайшее дерево, и голова Беллы, до этого покоившаяся на моем теле, приземлилась на мои колени. Это плохо.

Черт, я чувствовал ее горячее дыхание на моем теле. Я крепко зажмурил глаза, надеясь что это чувство пройдет.

- Черт побери, да она же тебя даже в спящем виде возбуждает, - рассмеялся Эммет

- Ты даже не представляешь как, - пробубнил я себе под нос.

Она начала шевелиться, что уж точно никак не могло помочь моей проблеме. О, Боже, она убьет меня. Я сейчас умру. А что, если просто уйти? Нет, это плохая мысль. Мне нужно сначала разбудить ее, прежде чем я умру прямо здесь.

- Парни, вы не могли бы уйти, чтобы я мог отнести ее обратно в лагерь? Пожалуйста, а? Я действительно не хочу смущать ее. И, зная, что вы, парни, уже видели ее в бикини и признали, что неприлично думали о ней, это было бы настоящей подставой.

К счастью, они кивнули и ушли.

- Белла, - сказал я напряженным голосом, так как ее горячее дыхание продолжало касаться моей чувствительной кожи...

- Мм? - спросила она, когда я увидел ее открытые глаза. Она смерила меня взглядом, а потом посмотрела туда, где лежала ее голова. - Прости, - улыбнулась она робко и тут же на ее щеках вспыхнул прекрасный розовый румянец.

- Все в порядке, любовь моя, - сказал я. Она потянулась, а я не мог ничего сделать, поэтому просто обнял ее обнаженное тело. Она была так красива в солнечном свете, который освещал ее. Моя богиня.

- Где наша одежда? - спросила она, хотя и знала ответ. Одежда была прямо рядом с нами. Не мешкая, она поднялась и начала одеваться. Когда я налюбовался ей достаточно, я оделся сам, и мы двинулись к лагерю.

Мне пришлось признать, что я был не таким чувствительным, как ожидал, и это был еще один плюс. Когда мы туда пришли, Эммет и Джаспер разводили костер. К счастью, Белле они ничего не сказали о комичной ситуации, произошедшей с нами этим утром. Я кивнул им, а затем проводил Беллу в нашу палатку.

Мы присоединились к бодрым и умывшимся Эммету с Джаспером и до сих пор сонным Розали и Элис.

- Итак, парни, как насчет рыбалки? - спросил Эммет, в возбуждении потирая руки.

- Тьфу! Это обязательно? - спросила Роуз, и выглядела она не очень счастливым туристом. С другой стороны, у Беллы на лице была огромная улыбка. Я подтянул ее ближе к себе, а Эммет надулся на Роуз, словно я сказал "моя девочка".

- Ну, я думаю, что девочки могут остаться тут, если захотят, - сказал Джаспер, не желая встречи со злой Элис. Да уж, я не мог себе представить Элис с удочкой.

- Я хочу пойти, - сказала Белла, обнимая меня.

Я улыбнулся ей. Конечно, она хочет. После стольких лет, проведенных с Чарли, рыбалка стала практически частью ее жизни. Не упоминая этого, я стал смотреть на еду, и понял, что этим вечером готовить будет Белла. Из того, что я помню о том времени, когда она была в старшей школе, так это то, что она могла приготовить чертовски вкусно.

- Ну, если Белла согласна, то и мы тоже, - объявила Роуз.

- Да, - Элис согласилась, но выглядела она не так убедительно, обнимая Джаспера. - Но моя угроза насчет рыбацких шляпок еще в силе, - она пристально посмотрела на всех нас троих, как будто это бы заставило нас одеть ее 'ужасные' шляпы.

- Круто. Давайте возьмем удочки и выдвигаемся! - сказал Джаспер, крепко обнимая Элис. Я увидел ее слегка заметную гримасу, но она тут же улыбнулась ради Джаспера.

Мы пришли к озеру со всеми принадлежностями для рыбалки. У каждой пары была своя собственная лодка. Мы с Беллой были дальше всех от Эмметы и Роуз, а Джаспер и Элис между нами. Белла и я сидели в тишине, наслаждаясь умиротворенностью момента под ярким солнечным светом.

К сожалению, остальные две лодки были не такими тихими.

- Джаспер, Смотри! Смотри! Хватай ее! - услышал я крик Элис, когда она схватилась за свой спасательный жилет, одевая его на себя, хотя на такой глубине он был явно лишним.

- Элис, произнес Джаспер, и по его тону я мог сказать, что его терпение подходило к концу. - Я не могу вот так схватить ее. Это не так просто. Мне нужно дождаться, когда она клюнет, - попытался он объяснить ей.

- Почему? - спросила она. - Она такая медленная. Ты не можешь ее выследить и просто схватить руками?

Я услышал, как Белла тихо засмеялась позади меня. Я повернулся в лодке и нашел ее, лежащей на дне. Она была в шортиках и лифчике от купальника, удерживая удочку в ожидании поклевки, но при этом глаза ее были закрыты. Она выглядела так красиво, что я понял, что на Земле нет никого более прекрасного. У меня была сладкая и красивая женщина, которая еще и рыбачит со мной. Иногда жизнь слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой.

- Элис всегда будет Элис, - тихо сказала она.

Я посмеялся и стянул свою рубашку, оставаясь в одних шортах и прилег возле нее. Я повернулся, чтобы увидеть ее улыбку, и она подняла свою голову так, чтобы та оказалась на моей груди. Я закрыл глаза, сполна довольствуясь тихими моментами ожидания, когда же рыба наконец заглотит приманку.

- Фу фу фу! ЭММЕТ, ВЫБРОСЬ ЭТО! - услышал я крик Розали. - Эммет, это отвратительно, выбрось это из лодки! - вопила она.

- Роуз, эта рыбка станет нашим сегодняшним ужином, - услышал я объяснения Эммета.

- Не важно, выбрось ее! - визжала она, и за ее криком последовал всплеск воды. На одну рыбу на ужин стало меньше.

- И Роуз всегда будет Роуз, - рассмеялся я, слушая ее хихиканье рядом.

Внезапно Белла вскочила.

-Я поймала, - взволнованно сказала она. Я сел, чтобы помочь ей выудить рыбу. Я стоял рядом с ней, взяв ее удочку, но не убирая ее маленькие ручки.

- Хочешь сама это сделать? - спросил я, желая убедиться, что она сможет удержать ее.

- Думаю да. Просто помоги мне ее вытянуть, - сказала она.

Я сделал так, как она сказала. Я сдержал ухмылку, зная, что если она позволила мне вытянуть ее, это не продолжится сильно долго. Но она хотела сделать все сама, и я уважал это.

Она сражалась с рыбой несколько минут, до тех пор, пока наконец-то не затащила ее в лодку. Это была рыбка хорошего размера. Не очень большая, но определенно приемлема для еды.

- Получай, рыба! - завизжала она, заставляя меня рассмеяться.

Она села.

- Все, я устала, - пошутила она, слегка задыхаясь. Я снял рыбу с крючка и убрал ее в сумку-холодильник и сделал новую насадку на крючок.

- Хорошая работа, - сказал я, поглаживая ее по голове.

Она улыбнулась.

- И что я получила за это? Поглаживание по голове? Я твоя девушка, а не собака, Эдвард, - сказала она мне.

- Хорошо, что ты хочешь? - спросил я ее.

- Мм, кое-что другое? - спросила она.

- Несомненно, - улыбнулся я. - Как я могу запретить тебе что-либо? - сказал я, ожидая, что она попросит поцелуй. Это было бы то, что я мог ей дать.

Она дьявольски мне улыбнулась. О, черт!

- Я хочу твои плавки, - сказала она.

- Белла, - предостерег я. - Я не разденусь перед своими друзьями, - сказал я ей.

- Отлично, - вздохнула она. - Тогда я хочу знать, почему ты не хочешь говорить нашим друзьям, какой ты большой, - сказала она вполне серьезно.

- Что? - спросил я.

- Я подозреваю, что это тебя смутит. В смысле, у меня не очень много сведений в этом направлении, но, думаю, я знаю, что ты…значительно больше среднего, - сказала она, краснея.

Я вздохнул и сел рядом с ней.

- Белла, я не говорю, так как это не их дело. Это только между мной и тобой. Я на самом деле не знаю, почему Роуз и Элис сказали тебе о размерах Эммета и Джаспера. Мы не обсуждаем ваши размеры, - рассмеялся я.

- Просто мне самой интересно, после их многочисленных вопросов.

- Клянусь, я никогда не смогу предсказать, что ты скажешь дальше, - сказал я, целуя ее в щеку.

- Эдвард?

- Мм?

- Я люблю тебя.

- Слова «люблю» не достаточно, чтобы описать это, - сказал я, целуя ее в лоб.

В течение следующих часов мы были на озере. Джаспер смог поймать только одну рыбу из-за Элис, которая постоянно кричала на него. Эммет не поймал вообще ничего, потому что Роуз выкинула весь улов в озеро, объясняя это тем, что они "липкие".

Мы с Беллой, оставались на озере дольше остальных. Мы знали, что мы были главными добытчиками еды, поэтому мы провели остальное время плавая по озеру вдвоем. Мы умудрились поймать 6 рыбин. Прежде всего, это было доля нашего ужина, но, в конце концов, все обернулось соревнованием.

Мы хотели посмотреть, кто поймает больше рыбы и самую большую рыбину. Мне пришлось помогать Белле выуживать каждую ее поклевку, поэтому мы объявили себя победителями, поймав больше рыб. Как-то она почти вывалилась из лодки, но я схватил ее за талию и спас.

Мы вернулись в лагерь и, сидя вместе вокруг огня, смеялись над чем-то.

- Рыба! - засмеялась Белла, когда я достал кулер.

Чтобы не тратить драгоценное время, Белла начала готовить рыбу, которую мы поймали, приказывая мне просто сидеть в тишине, поскольку я уже сделал большую часть работы. Я пытался протестовать, но она одарила мне взглядом, который ясно дал мне понять, что надо заткнуться и делать то, что она сказала.

К счастью, наш разговор за обедом не касался никаких личным тем. Вместо этого мы предались воспоминаниям о былых временах. Мы говорили о том, что любили в старшей школе и как мы изменились.

- Белла, пожалуйста, скажи мне, ты помнишь тот день, когда ты уснула у нас дома и после того, как Эдвард разбудил тебя, ты подумала, что умерла и попала в Рай? - рассмеялась Элис.

- Так, для начала, я никогда такое не говорила, а во-вторых, мы не об этом говорим, - сказала Белла, и на ее лице стал появляться румянец.

- Подожди, что? Когда это было? - спросил я, заинтересовавшись тем, что нравился Белле до того, как мы стали встречаться.

- Белла ночевала у нас дома, - начала Элис. - Это было в тот раз, когда у нас был марафон кино. Думаю, мы смотрели "Шестое чувство" и первого "Бэтмэна". Белла сильно боялась во время «Шестого чувства», поэтому она, естественно, свернулась калачиком. Я думаю, ты взял ее за руку или что-то в этом роде. Как бы то ни было, она витала в облаках следующие три недели. Это было так мило. Она думала, что ты флиртовал с ней эти два часа, - засмеялась Элис.

Я повернулся к Белле, чье лицо было полностью красным.

- Прости, - сказала она и робко усмехнулась.

Я вытащил ее из кресла к себе на колени, крепко обнияв. Я до сих пор не мог поверить, насколько глупым я был.

- Элис, насколько я помню, вам с Джаспером потребовалось время, чтобы стать парой, - засмеялся Эммет. Я одними губами сказал ему «спасибо», и он кивнул мне.

- Гм, я была увлечена им лишь три недели, прежде чем сказать ему, - сказала она и показала Эммету язык.

- Не переживай, Джасперу не было лучше, - рассмеялся я.

- Что я могу сказать? Я потерял голову, - сказал Джаспер, подмигивая Элис.

Игривая беседа продолжалась еще какое-то время, но солнце садилось, и наши смешки наполняли ночную темноту, пока костер продолжал гореть, словно подпитываясь нашей энергией.

- Эй, девчонки, хотите увидеть кое-что по-настоящему клевое? - спросил я, вставая, чтобы удостовериться, что Белла не упала.

- Эдди, о чем ты говоришь? - спросил Эммет.

- Озеро, - ответил я, и он кинул в знак согласия.

Мы провели девочек обратно к озеру и сели на траву. Белла была между моих ног, а ее спина лежала на моей груди.

- Вау, темнота. Круто, - саркастически фыркнула Розали.

- Просто подожди секунду, Рози, - сказал ей Эммет.

**BPOV**

Мы были возле самого озера. Я заметила, что мы с Эдвардом сидим на том же самом месте, где мы…ну, вы знаете…были прошлой ночью.

Он наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо: "Смотри на озеро", - и указал своим пальцем на него. Его голос был таким мягким и сладким. Как колыбельная.

Я последовала за его поднятой рукой и внезапно увидела, что он имел ввиду. Сегодня ночью было полнолуние. Небо идеально отражалось на спокойной и гладкой воде озера. Все выглядело как идеальное зеркало, с луной и звездами, светящимися на нем. Но что сделало это еще более невероятным, так это сотни светлячков, летающих прямо над водой, и каждый из них светился.

Я поняла, что перестала дышать. Это все было так прекрасно, так изумительно, что я не смогла остановить подступающие слезы.

- Здесь мой отец сделал предложение моей маме, - прошептал мне на ухо Эдвард. - Каждый раз, когда мы приходим походом сюда, он рассказывает нам эту историю. Он нашел это место случайно. Они были по пути к заказанному ужину, который он сделал для них. Он планировал сделать предложение в ресторане, но их машина сломалась где-то неподалеку. Он наткнулся на озеро в попытке отыскать город. И немедля привел ее сюда. Он описывал это точно так, как это выглядит этой ночью. Раньше я никогда не видел небо таким чистым, - объяснил Эдвард. - Они сидели и просто смотрели на озеро и красоту, окружающую их. И он решил, что нет более прекрасного случая, чтобы сделать предложение. Поэтому он достал кольцо и закончил историю. Я всегда говорил себе, что приведу любовь всей своей жизни сюда, чтобы увидеть то, что видели они. Испытать магию этого места, почувствовать ночь. И не важно, сколько раз я думал и мечтал об этом. Это не сравнить с тем, что происходит прямо сейчас, - прошептал он прежде, чем поцеловать меня в щеку.

Эта история, это место... Это все было так поразительно, что я не смогла остановить слезы, которые бежали по щекам. Это было именно так. Это было то, чего я хотела всю вечность. Руки Эдварда, обнимающие меня, и мы говорим друг другу именно то, что мы чувствуем в этот момент. Наши души сливались в одну. Небеса больше не держали ничего важного для меня. Чтобы ни считалось на небе «превосходнейшим», тускнеет в сравнении с тем, что было у меня в этот момент… Да и вообще во всех моментах, проведенных с Эдвардом.

- Никогда не думала, что где-либо может быть так красиво, как здесь, - мой голос был едва громче шепота, когда я говорила. - Все эти мысли в старшей школе о том, что мы можем быть вместе. Я только сейчас понимаю, как это было далеко от реальности. Они никогда не будут ближе. Ничто не будет ближе к этим чувствам.

- Надеюсь, это хорошо, - прошептал Эдвард и тихо рассмеялся.

- Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько это хорошо. Иногда я чувствую, как мое сердце бьется прямо в моей груди. Я люблю то, как ты заставляешь мое сердце сходить с ума, и то, какие чувства даришь, после всего, что мы делаем вместе. Я люблю, как ты легко держишь меня, словно пытаясь этим показать, кому я принадлежу. И нигде бы я не чувствовала себя лучше, чем в твоих руках.

Его руки еще сильнее обвились вокруг меня, и мы сидели в тишине, глядя на озеро. Атмосфера озера была совсем другой, чем прошлой ночью. Прошлой ночью оно казалось таким сладострастным местом, которое выпустило на волю наши желания. Но этой ночью, этой ночью все было несколько по-другому. Было романтично и красиво. Это озеро было точно как Эдвард.

Мой Эдвард.

В этот момент я могла страстно поцеловать его, а он сбросил бы мою одежду и прижал меня к ближайшей стене. А в другой раз он сделает то же, что и на выпускном, или на фейерверке, или что-то из того, что было совсем недавно, как на этом озере, которого было также много, как его.

- Я никогда не позволю тебе уйти. Знай, что даже когда это лето кончится, мы будем вместе. Мы потеряем это лето. Оно уйдет и ничего, но наши воспоминания останутся. Но мы все еще будем существовать. Мы будем всегда вместе. Изабелла Мари Свон, я люблю тебя, и это чувство не закончится в конце этого лета, - прошептал Эдвард.

- Ты слишком прекрасен для этих слов, - тихо хихикнула я. - Я не знаю, где ты нахватался того, что ты сказал. Иногда мне кажется, что ты провел всю жизнь, просматривая все романтические фильмы, известные мужчинам, просто чтобы я упала в обморок.

- А это работает? - спросил он.

- Определенно, - рассмеялась я.

- Тогда я продолжу в той же манере, - пошутил он.

Я посмотрела направо, и увидела, что остальные куда-то ушли. Остались только мы с Эдвардом.

- Эдвард, они ушли. Куда они направились? - спросила я, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

- Думаю, они в своих палатках, - рассмеялся он. - Озеро - это один из способов, чтобы завлечь девушку.

Я рассмеялась.

- Оу, так вот зачем вы, мальчики, позвали нас сюда? - спросила я.

- Ну, именно поэтому Джаспер и Эммет так легко согласились прийти сюда. Но, если честно, я просто хотел разделить это с тобой, - сказал он, и его зеленые глаза прожигали меня. - Это теперь наше место, - улыбнулся он.

- Говоря об этом, мне понравилась твоя дикая сторона, - сказала я, поднимая свою голову, чтобы поцеловать его.

- Приятно это знать, - сказал он прямо мне в губы. - Я это запомню.

Мы еще какое-то время были на озере, чтобы дать другим парам достаточно времени закончить ту чертовщину, какой они сейчас занимаются. Но к тому времени, когда мы пришли туда, в палатках было тихо, а костер уже потух. Я переоделась в футболку Эдварда, а он надел свои пижамные штаны. Мы обнялись, давая друг другу понять, как сильно эти объятия были желанны…и любимы.

В эту ночь, как и во многие другие, мне приснился Эдвард. Мне приснились мы на берегу озера, проводящие бесконечность там, вместе, не нуждаясь в чем-либо еще. Мы оба знали, что были предназначены друг для друга. Я могла думать, что любила его со старшей школы, но до тех пор, пока и он меня тоже не полюбил, я не знала, что такое любовь. Или просто это чувство взаимной любви, когда делишь любовь с единственным человеком, который может понять, как велика твоя любовь. С единственным человеком, которого ты хочешь понимать. Моей любовью был Эдвард.

* * *

**Перевод: Moonlight**

**Редактура: Bellona**


	54. Сдерживаю себя

**BPOV**

Я проснулась под звуки органа. (прим.переводчика: ударение ставьте на второй слог) Да, органа. Открываясь, мои веки подрагивали; я поняла, что Эдварда уже не было рядом. И, что ещё хуже - звуки органа, играющие за пределами палатки, становились всё громче. Что за чёрт?

Я поднялась и расстегнула молнию палатки, обнаружив Рози и Элис, вытворяющих то же самое. Наши мальчики стояли перед нами, повернувшись спиной.

Затем орган прекратил свою игру, и начала играть гитара. Все мы, девушки, вышли из своих палаток и остановились, глядя на парней.

Эммет повернулся первым, начав петь вместе с радио. Я прикрыла обеими руками рот, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, когда услышала слова песни.

_"Well I guess it would be nice_

_If I could touch your body_

_I know not everybody_

_Has got a body like you"_

_"Думаю, будет здорово,_

_Если я смогу прикоснуться к твоему телу,_

_Ты ведь знаешь, что не у каждого_

_Тело похоже на твое"_

Он пел для Роуз, которая была на грани истерики.

Джаспер запел следующим, внезапно повернувшись и глядя на хихикающую Элис.

_"But I've got to think twice_

_Before I give my heart away_

_And I know all the games you play_

_Because I play them too"_

_Мне придется подумать дважды,_

_Прежде чем отдать тебе свое сердце._

_Я знаю все игры, в которые ты играешь,_

_Потому что я тоже играю в них._

Эдвард повернулся последним, и моих рук уже было недостаточно. Я посмотрела на Роуз и Элис, и мы вместе засмеялись над тем, как пел Эдвард.

_"Oh but I_

_Need some time off from that emotion_

_Time to pick my heart up off the floor_

_And when that love comes down_

_Without devotion_

_Well it takes a strong man baby_

_But Im showing you the door_

_cause I gotta have faith..."_

_О, но мне нужно немного времени, чтобы улеглись мои эмоции_

_Времени, чтобы поднять свое сердце с пола._

_И когда нахлынет любовь,_

_Без сомнения,_

_Тебе нужен будет сильный мужчина, детка._

_И я покажу тебе дверь,_

_Потому что я должен во что-то верить._

Они подошли, схватили нас и начали раскачиваться около нас, пританцовывая, при этом продолжая петь, пока мы просто смеялись.

Джаспер продолжил следующий куплет, заставив меня попытаться заглушить свой смех на груди Эдварда, когда он задвигал бедрами назад и вперёд.

_"Baby_

_I know you're asking me to stay_

_Say please, please, please, don't go away_

_You say Im giving you the blues"_

_Детка, я знаю, что ты просишь меня остаться,_

_Скажи: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста не уходи»_

_Ты говоришь, что будешь тосковать из-за меня._

Прежде чем начать новый куплет, Эммет схватил Роуз на руки, отрывая ее от земли и начиная кружить ее.

_"Maybe_

_You mean every word you say_

_Cant help but think of yesterday_

_And another who tied me down to loverboy rules"_

_Возможно, каждое твое слово нужно понимать буквально,_

_Но я ничего не могу поделать, думая о вчерашнем_

_И о том, что привязал меня к правилам любовной игры_

Эдвард отпустил меня, и когда я отошла от него, медленно последовал за мной, исполняя следующую часть.

_"Before this river_

_Becomes an ocean_

_Before you throw my heart back on the floor_

_Oh baby I reconsider_

_My foolish notion"_

_Прежде чем река_

_Станет океаном_

_И прежде, чем ты снова уронишь мое сердце на пол,_

_О, крошка, я пересмотрю_

_Мои глупые понятия._

В следующий куплет он поднял мои руки и обвил их вокруг своего тела.

_"Well I need someone to hold me_

_But Ill wait for something more_

_Yes I've gotta have faith..."_

_Мне нужен кто-то, кто удержит меня,_

_Но я подожду чего-то большего._

_Да, у меня есть вера..._

Я засмеялась, ребята выпустили нас и начали прыгать вокруг, допевая песню. Просто невозможно находиться в плохом настроении на фоне песни Джорджа Майкла.

- Тебе понравилось такое пробуждение? – прошептал Эдвард над моим ушком.

Я засмеялась.

- Да, это было довольно интересно, – сказала я ему. – Но думаю, что мы, девочки, должны искупаться. Элис, Роуз, хотите пойти со мной на берег озера, чтобы умыться?

Они согласились и, после того, как мы собрали одежду, отправились вниз к озеру. Думаю, мы чувствовали, что у нас была серьёзная необходимость в девичнике.

- Роуз, ты и Эммет в ту ночь палатку шатали, что ли? – спросила я, хихикая, пока снимала с себя рубашку и начала расстегивать брюки, в то время как остальные делали то же самое.

- Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, - сказала она с улыбкой.

- Ты представляешь, насколько трудно было заснуть с твоими хихиканьями? – засмеялась Элис. – Джасперу и мне пришлось взяться за дело, чтобы заглушить внутренний образ вас двоих, - добавила она, когда мы сняли одежду и шагнули в воду.

- Ну, что вам сказать? Лично я люблю быть громкой, - похвасталась Роуз.

Элис закатила глаза.

– Гм, мисс «Королева крика»? Думаю, это название было передано здесь дорогой Беллой.

Я покраснела и отвернулась от них. Хотя я до сих пор находила, что было весело, когда мы с Эдвардом занимались Sex Royals.

- Белла, в вашей палатке этой ночью было непривычно тихо, да и прошлой тоже, а почему? Только не говори мне, что вы, двое, решили стать бесчувственными рыбами, – засмеялась Роуз, пока мы продолжали умываться.

- Ну, прошлой ночью это было неуместно! Она был слишком романтичной и совершенной, настроение было совсем не то. Так что мы просто обнялись и уснули, - объяснила я им.

- Окей. Мы поняли, - произнесла Элис, а я вздохнула с облегчением, потому что на этот раз на предмете моей любви внимание особо не заострялось. Но я должна была знать их лучше. – Теперь поговорим о вашей первой ночи здесь!

Моё лицо покрылось глубоким оттенком красного. Я действительно не хотела разговаривать на эту тему.

- Оу, посмотри на её лицо. Ты знаешь, что что-то случилось, раз её лицо такого цвета, - засмеялась Розали.

- Колись! - скомандовала Элис.

- Ну, видимо, у меня был сон, - нет необходимости рассказывать им сон, он был практически воспоминанием. – Думаю, я сделала что-то или сказала, и это стало слишком для Эдварда. Он встал и сказал, что пойдёт купаться. Я сказала, что хочу присоединиться к нему. Так что мы пришли сюда, а потом… - я замерла, считая, что они смогут додуматься до всего остального.

- Где? – заинтриговано спросила Роуз.

Я указала на то место на берегу, где Эдвард был в роли сексуального пещерного человека. Это чувство охватило меня снова, посылая трепет по всему моему телу.

То, как он схватил меня за бёдра, когда я наклонилась за своей одеждой. И потом, прежде чем я поняла, что произошло, я уже стояла на четвереньках с ним, наполняющим меня. Я находила невероятно сексуальным то, как он ворчал и рычал как дикарь. Это был совершенно другой секс. Он был безжалостным, а другого мне и не надо было.

- Белла? – услышала я своё имя, и это оторвало меня от мечтаний.

- Мы собираемся обратно, - заявила Роуз. Я кивнула, и мы направились к берегу, чтобы высохнуть и одеться.

Как только мы пришли обратно в лагерь, ребята сделали для нас завтрак. Они заявили, что уже поели и теперь, пока мы едим, идут купаться. Я любила в них то, что они уважают нашу личную жизнь. Такие джентльмены. Или мне так кажется?

- Итак, как мы собираемся заполучить их обратно? – спросила нас Розали, как только уверилась, что парни нас не услышат.

- Заполучить их для чего? – спросила я в замешательстве.

- О, Белла. Ты так мила и наивна, - сказала Элис, погладив меня по голове, как собачку. Что делается с людьми?

- Окей, чего мне не хватает? – спросила я.

Роуз закатила глаза.

– Белла, ребята тайком шпионили за нами, - заявила она.

Мои глаза расширились от ужаса.

– Что? Когда? – я была так смущена. Я не видела их.

- Ты повернулась спиной к ним, поэтому не могла видеть. Но она были дальше на берегу озера, - объяснила Элис. – Я не понимаю. Мы даём им секс! Почему им приходится шпионить за нами во время купания?

- Ты уверена? – спросила я.

- Белла. Ты ещё так неопытна в этом. Доверься нам, - сказала Элис.

- Эдвард тоже? – спросила я. Я действительно не могла представить Эдварда, совершающего это. Джаспер? Конечно. Эммет? Определённо. Но Эдвард?

- Белла, конечно, и Эдвард тоже там был. Он парень, не правда ли? Это значит, да, он тоже делал это, - объяснила Роуз. Её голос звучал немного обиженным.

- О, въехала! – воскликнула Элис. – Мы можем пойти и украсть их одежду, поэтому они будут вынуждены ходить голыми, держась вдалеке от нашего взгляда, - со смехом проговорила Элис.

- Эй, вы чекго? Я не думаю, что Эдвард сможет прикрыться руками, - сказала я им, краснея.

Они обе просто зашлись от хохота.

И поэтому мы пробрались обратно к озеру, найдя наших очень сексуальных и очень голых парней в воде. Используя наш тайный опыт, мы смогли схватить всю их одежду, а они даже не заметили нас. Мы бежали в лагерь так быстро, как только могли, стараясь при этом не засмеяться. Как только добрались туда, то все трое рухнули в припадке смеха на землю.

Это было удивительно. Я чувствовала себя так, словно снова учусь в старшей школе. Я никогда не делала ничего подобного. В школе я была такой хорошей девушкой. Я никогда не напивалась в чьём-то доме. Никогда не бегала по футбольному полю и никогда даже не думала украсть одежду парня, пока он голышом в воде сидит. Но, должна признаться, это было весело.

Мы спрятали одежду в палатки и вернулись к костру доедать завтрак. Прошло только пять минут, когда мы услышали шелест. Все мы повернули голову и увидели выходящих Джаспера и Эмметта.

Они оба выглядели так, как будто кто-то только что убил их любимого щенка. Конечно, они были совершенно голыми, прикрывая руками своё достоинство от наших взглядов. Я должна была закусить губу, чтобы удержаться от смеха.

- Привет, девочки, - произнесли они в унисон таким тоном, что мне стало ясно, что они знали, что были пойманы, и приняли своё наказание.

- Мальчики, - холодно проговорила Роуз, её лицо было совершенно спокойно, равно как и лицо Элис. Казалось, я была единственной, кто находил это действительно смешным.

- Вы выучили свой урок о том, как шпионить за голыми женщинами? – спросила Элис. Я чуть не расхохоталась от её формулировки.

- Мы так больше не будем, - тем же грустным голосом снова они произнесли в унисон.

- Хорошо. Теперь у вас есть час, в течение которого вы должны оставаться голыми, - решила Элис.

Они уселись на стулья, по-прежнему прикрывая себя.

- Гм, ребята, а где Эдвард? – спросила я, заметив, что его не было с ними, когда они пришли.

- Думаю, он остался внизу у озера, - сказал Эмметт.

- Да, он, кажется, не согласился с тем фактом, что у него нет одежды, - продолжил Джаспер.

- Хммм. Я пойду проверю, - сказала я, вставая.

Я пошла в палатку, схватила одеяло и шорты Эдварда, а затем направилась к озеру. Что Эдвард делает в озере?

**EPOV**

Девочки только что после нашего небольшого спектакля с Джорджем Майклом отправились купаться. Как только они вышли из зоны слышимости, заговорил Эмметт.

- Ладно, пойдем, - заявил он.

- Куда? – спросил я.

- О, милый, наивный Эдвард, - сказал Джаспер, поглаживая мою голову. Окей, теперь я понимаю, почему вчера Белле это не понравилось. – Девочки внизу на озере, - пояснил он.

- Да. И что? – спросил я, всё ещё не понимая, к чему он клонит.

- Они голые, - заявил Эмметт. – Так что мы собираемся украдкой понаблюдать за ними, - сказал он.

Это было немного убедительнее, но, в конце концов, я потащился вместе с братом и лучшим другом к озеру. Мы расположились достаточно далеко, чтобы не быть замеченными, но достаточно близко для хорошего обзора. Я не хотел портить их удовольствие (или глупые усмешки на лицах), но я посчитал всё это глупым и бессмысленным. Они действовали как горстка похотливых подростков. Не говоря уже о том, что девушки были закрыты от нашего взгляда водой.

Могу ли я просто вернуться назад и подумать об этом? Хорошо, я это сделаю. Так, есть наши подруги/невесты. Правильно? Правильно. Они голые в озере. Не так уж плохо, если бы мы были в младших классах средней школы. Но взрослые мужчины, подглядывающие за женщинами? Это смешно и немного жалко. Я хочу сказать, разве мы увидим там что-то, чего мы не видели раньше?

Я, например, предпочел бы увидеть Беллу во всей красе, когда она хочет меня. Но нет, выглядываю сквозь деревья как извращенец.

Я посмотрел на своего брата-идиота, который сидел с усмешкой умственно отсталого человека, впрочем, как и мой лучший друг. Я закатил глаза и прислонился к дереву, ожидая, когда они закончат.

Наконец они решили, что лучше убраться обратно в лагерь, чтобы не попасться им на глаза. Девушки вернулись, и мы решили, что нам тоже пора искупаться. Подойдя к озеру, мы, не теряя времени, разделись и прыгнули в воду.

Наше купание не займёт много времени. Я имею ввиду, чем же еще мы должны заняться? Это же просто умывание, чтобы мы не пахли слишком плохо для девочек. Обычно в наших походах мы даже не считали это нужным. «Мужчины всегда должны пахнуть как мужчины», - всегда говорил Карлайл. И добавлял: «Если они со своей женой. После этого они должны пахнуть так, как хотят».

- Дерьмо! – закричал Эмметт.

Мы повернулись к нему лицом.

– Они забрали нашу грёбаную одежду, - сказал он.

Они начали искать кругом, а я нашёл это немного смешным. Через пару минут тщетных поисков они решили отправиться к девочкам, понимая, что они, должно быть, видели нас, и надо попросить прощения… и, возможно, какую-нибудь одежду.

Итак, они прикрылись руками и пошли с этой маленькой гордостью. Я остался позади. Ни в коем случае я не пойду в лагерь с тем, что прикрывают мои руки. Не говоря уже о том, что мои руки, вероятно, даже не могли достаточно спрятать это. В конце концов, я остался на берегу озера.

Взошло солнце, это было прекрасное утро. И, если мне повезёт, то Белла спустится сюда. Тогда день будет просто идеальным. И, если Белла будет со мной, мне не будет нужна одежда. Нет, плохой Эдвард. Ради Бога, ты становишься одержимым.

Я начал подходить к берегу. Вода доходила мне почти до самой талии, когда я увидел Беллу. Да, это будет хороший день.

**BPOV**

Пройдя через деревья, я подошла к озеру, тут же оцепенев. Эдвард выходил из воды, солнце сверкало на капельках влаги, покрывающих его мускулистое тело. Не говоря уже о том, что я видела эти удивительные бедра, ведь вода еле покрывала его.

- Белла, - поприветствовал он меня печально известной кривой улыбкой.

- Эдвард… ты… я… ах, мальчик, - блестящая фраза, которая вышла из моих уст.

- Белла, ты покраснела, - усмехнулся он оттуда, где стоял.

- Хорошее наблюдение, - насмешливо произнесла я, но вышло слабо.

- Хочешь поплавать со мной? – спросил он.

Я притворилась раздраженной просто для того, чтобы поиграть с ним.

– Я не знаю, Эдвард. Я хочу сказать, на самом деле? Озеро? Плавали, знаем, - сказала я, махнув рукой.

Он усмехнулся, заставив меня улыбнуться.

- Нет, думаю, я просто посижу и посмотрю, как ты плаваешь, - сказала я. – Смотри, я даже принесла одеяло, - я подняла одеяло, чтобы показать его. Он рассмеялся надо мной.

- Хорошо, - сказал он и повернулся, заходя обратно в воду.

Я улыбнулась, когда Эдвард нырнул под воду и поплыл. Я откинулась на локти, закрыв глаза и подняв к небу голову. Солнце согрело своими лучами моё лицо.

Но вскоре я почувствовала, что меня поднимают, и, открыв глаза, наткнулась взглядом на Эдварда. Он взял меня на руки и двинулся обратно в воду.

- Эдвард… - предупредила я. Я не контролировала себя. Я всё ещё была одета, а он продолжал двигаться в воду.

- Если бы ты просто согласилась, то этой проблемы не было бы, - засмеялся он.

- Эдвард, положи меня на землю, - скомандовала я, но опять же, это было слабо, потому что я до сих пор прижималась к нему, чтобы не упасть в воду.

- Хорошо, думаю, я опущу тебя прямо здесь, - сказал он, стараясь спрятать улыбку, когда я начала кричать и протестовать.

Через несколько секунд моего бесконтрольного поведения, к моему облегчению, Эдвард начал поворачиваться обратно к берегу. Он подошёл к одеялу и тихо положил меня вниз, позволив себе наклониться надо мной. Он улыбнулся, опустив голову вниз так, чтобы едва коснуться губами моих, прежде чем он отодвинулся.

- Может ли это продолжаться вечно? – спросила я, глядя в его сверкающие зеленые глаза.

- Если да, то я серьёзно подумываю о том, что либо я должен получить одежду, либо ты должна избавиться от своей, - пошутил он.

Я думала всего минуту.

– Думаю, я голосую за второй вариант, - сказала я с улыбкой. Вечно голый Эдвард… Боже мой, это все гормоны.

- Хороший выбор, - засмеялся он, прежде чем снова поцеловать меня. Он начал очень сладко, но я взяла на себя право углубить его, просто желая немного большего.

Как только нам обоим стал нужен воздух, Эдвард отодвинулся от меня.

– Извини, но я очень сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь ещё один такой пещерный момент, - засмеялся он.

- Я принесла тебе шорты, - сказала я ему, указывая на то место, где я их бросила. – Если ты хочешь сохранить мой рассудок, пожалуйста, надень их.

Он усмехнулся, но надел их, ложась рядом со мной. Мы оба смотрели в небо.

- Это хорошо, - заявил он. – Просто лежать здесь с тобой.

- Я знаю. Мне нравится, что мы не всегда должны что-то делать, - добавила я.

Он схватил меня за руку и переплёл наши пальцы, поднеся их к губам для поцелуя.

– Тебя одной рядом со мной совершенно достаточно.

Мы простояли там ещё долгое время, прежде чем мы решили вернуться обратно в лагерь и найти друзей. Надеюсь, Эмметт и Джаспер уже одеты. Я сомневалась, что в состоянии сдержать смех, если бы они ещё были там, просто прикрывая себя руками.

Мы вышли из-за деревьев, найдя Эммета и Джаспера одетыми.

- Эй, мы бы хотели увидеть маленького Эдди, - насмешливо пожаловалась Роуз. – Или я должна сказать: гигантского Эдди? – засмеялась она.

- Эй, эй, эй! – Элис запрыгала. – Что мы будем делать теперь? – спросила она.

- Я не знаю, - ответила я.

- Ну, что вы обычно делали, ребята, когда ходили в походы? – спросила Роуз.

У мальчиков появилось озорные выражения на лицах. Вот дерьмо. Это точно не сулит ничего хорошего!

* * *

**Перевод: little_eeyore**

**Редактура: Bellona**


End file.
